


The Room

by HouseGameOfPotter



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Crossover, Depression, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Jonerys, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-01 18:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 100
Words: 288,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseGameOfPotter/pseuds/HouseGameOfPotter
Summary: Daenerys Targaryen and Jon Snow have not gotten along since third year; silly bickering, threats of death and hexes which turn one or the other into ferrets. But upon returning to Hogwarts for Seventh Year and finally having enough, Daenerys is not only very timid for her usual self, but trying to ignore Snow completely. Then they are thrown into the same path; unceremoniously. Nothing will be the same...





	1. Fogging the Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> So the poll has closed and the winner by an incredibly long margin was a Jonerys Hogwarts AU. This is my idea; it's all set after the Potter Canon; a hundred years or so. His Great Grandchildren may pop up in this, but it's all about my lovely Jonerys. I've tried to use some imagery and canon elements from Game of Thrones in this story too; as a little homage if you will. 
> 
> Useful info:  
> Daenerys Targaryen - 7th year Slytherin, excels in Potions and Care of Magical Creatures  
> Jon Snow - 7th year Gryffindor, excels in DADA.  
> Robb Stark - 7th year Gryffindor.  
> Theon Greyjoy- 7th year Gryffindor.  
> Sansa Stark - 3rd Year Ravenclaw  
> Arya Stark - 1st year, not sorted.  
> Missandei - 7th year Hufflepuff  
> Joffrey Baratheon - 5th year Slytherin

Daenerys' breath fogged up the bathroom mirror. She mindlessly began to draw in the condensation, a dragon, the sigil of her house. Anything to stop her thinking about going back to Hogwarts, the dread filling up her senses as she stood bare in her ensuite. She had shut down from everything the past few weeks, she was vulnerable. She was weak.

In a very high public case, her father, Aerys Targaryen, had left her mother for another woman. The woman in question: was some Veela floozy who was barely of age in the Wizarding world. She was roughly the same age as Daenerys. She had enticed her father and now the family was broken, open for the vultures to come and tear them apart. Not that it was all peaches and cream to begin with that was. 

The Targaryen name had been nothing but a laughing stock for years, ever since they came to the shores of the United Kingdom.

The Targaryen family lineage was a rich one, drenched in history. As descendants from the blood of Old Valyria, they were unlike any other wizarding family still alive in the world. A hidden island in the Mediterranean sea, it was the home to powerful witches and wizards who were so advanced in technology and war that they did not share their secrets from anyone else in the Wizarding world.

They were their own people, their own power and their own rule. Not to mention their love of Dragons, creatures of great strength, bonds tied them down to all the Valyrian families. each of the high lords of Valyria at one point had five dragons bound to them. You used to be able to look into the sky and see Dragons flying high like birds, as protectors for the people; a message of comfort.

Until, one fateful day, when the gods sort their advantage over others as being unfair, they unleashed their cruel contempt and brought the civilised nation to it's feet. Volcanoes and Hurricanes, Tsunamis, all destroying everything they worked hard to build. Their farms gone, their capital brought to it's knees, their dragons...

Thanks to Daenerys' ancestor, Daenys the Dreamer, the Targaryen family was the only known Valyrian blood to escape before the reckoning. Every other great household perished that day, and their Dragon's too. It was one of the biggest loss of life the wizarding world had ever known; four hundred thousand people. And yet no one knew, really.

From here on in; everything went south for her family. In old Valyria, incest was commonplace. Brother married sister, cousin married cousin. Their blood wanted to be kept pure, the infamous white/silver hair and violet eyes a feature unknown to the rest of society. But leaving the sacred island meant that this practice was frowned upon. So Daenerys family went into hiding in Bulgaria, a secret life in a manor with all protective charms. Another two hundred years passed; the Targaryen lineage carried on between brother's and sisters until ten years ago that was. 

Before she started Hogwarts, they came out of hiding and seeked safety in the United Kingdom, the minister for magic granting them Asylum under one condition. His children were not to marry each other, they had to marry into other families. Accepting this, they moved to a quiet home in Cheshire, away from prying eyes. Being a high profile case, she'd been on the receiving end of taunts and slander all through her Hogwarts years. 

Hence why she was not looking forward to going back, her father had now turned her back on their family and nothing would ever be the same. It had been a month, and it had been the worst month of her life. Not from outsiders, their words didn't hurt her anymore. 

No, this was something far worse. 

From her brother, Viserys. 

Viserys had began to be inappropriate with Daenerys when she was thirteen, noticing she'd started to gain curves as her body changed. He was seven years her senior, and not only was he breaking the agreement their family made with the Minister for Magic, he was breaking her down, piece by piece. 

Her body would be bruised sometimes after his beatings, after his unwanted advances. But she was powerless to it, even magic struggling to help her as he was a far more advanced wizard than she'd ever be at this age. She was small, a mere five foot two. He was over six foot and stronger than he looks. 

All Daenerys could do these days was just wait until the assault was over. 

And their was no one she could turn to, her mother was in denial of her father leaving, she did not know this was happening to her body on a weekly basis; what if he told her and didn't believe her? What if she thought she was trying to get attention?

Not that her mother was very responsive to anything these days, she too had shut down, making Viserys even more predatory. 

Her other brother Rhaegar was living away with his new girlfriend Elia from the loving Martell family; one of the only few who welcomed their family into the wizarding community. 

And the servants knew it happened, but Viserys had bought their silence. All in all, she had no one. She didn't even dare write it in her letters to Missandei; what if he intercepted them before she sent it off?

Daenerys realised her train of thought had caused her to behind schedule, thinking of her shit life tended to lead to that. So wiping herself dry from the shower shed just had she put her bathrobe around her and exited into her Black and Red draped bedroom. While she was in Slytherin, she was not a fan of the colour green. She loved the Targaryen  house colours, Black and Red like all the Targaryen's before her. So as she got dressed in her school uniform, ready to go to Platform nine and three quarters, she inwardly cursed Slytherin not being the red house. 

She breathed in and out as she tried to calm her nerves. There was no safe haven for her anymore. She was either in hell at home, being beaten and raped by her brother on a daily basis, or she was at Hogwarts, where vicious tongues wagged about her family's incestuous tendencies. 

That wasn't much to live for; but she still did anyway, there's got to be some ease up from the cruel gods who taunted her so. 

"Daenerys!" She heard a masculine voice call from the other side of her bedroom door. She felt her skin crawl, like someone had put an ice-cube down her back, or had let spiders crawl across her skin. _Him_. Ignoring the voice and gathering her trunk and wand (thirteen and a quarter inches, beechwood and Dragon heartstring) she gave herself one check over in the mirror before opening her door to see him standing there. 

He was holding a dark red dress which was bardot styled on the top and was full length, flowing to the floor in lots of layers. Daenerys felt herself gulp. "What is that?"

"A dress, you idiot" He snapped. Daenerys flinched as his tongue hissed harshly, like an out of tune violin. "I believe the word is there's a formal dance this year at Hogwarts, I got some gossip from the office"

"And you want me to wear that?" Daenerys scoffed, knowing her reaction would make him angry, but not caring as in an hour or two she'd be away from him on the train back to her final year. Seeing his face turn dark she adjusted her sentence to avoid a conflict. "I just don't think it's a style that suits me"

"Nonsense" He said, taking her trunk away from her. Opening the clasp her laid it inside and did her trunk up again. "You will wear that dress, or you'll make me very angry. We don't want that now do we"

She did not want this. "No"

Feeling like a slave in her own household; she took her trunk back from him and left him stood by her bedroom door. She marched down the stairs, her anger quickly rising as she felt herself being watched. Leaving her stuff in the entrance hall, she made her way to the Kitchen, Viserys close on her heels. Their mother was sat at the table, picking at the food the servants had prepared for breakfast. 

She felt her heart break in two. Her mother had not been the same since her father had left with that Veela witch from France. It was then she heard the clock chime; ten. 

 _Shit_. She thought to herself angrily.

She didn't have time for breakfast she needed to go. And giving her mother a kiss on the forehead, telling her she was leaving for school, she grabbed a piece of toast to eat on the way. Her mother didn't show much response, it pained her. She began to the hall where her stuff was waiting for her. She had agreed to meet Missandei with her stuff at ten in the cafe outside King's Cross where they first met. 

She grabbed her stuff and burst through the front door of their house. As she made her way down the front path, someone grabbed her arm. Viserys. "Let go of me, I'm going to be late!" He didn't release her, instead he slapped her for being rude. She growled as his hand zipped on her skin, the sting making her skin wince. "Viserys let go of me!"

"My little whore" He grunted as he shoved her over. She hit the concrete, her trunk and bag going tumbling. She knew what was going to happen, she tried to wriggle free. "You didn't think I was going to let you go without giving you something to remember me by did you?"

The first time he raped her, she'd been fourteen years old, she'd come home for Christmas from Hogwarts, and was sat in her room doing one of her many essays which needed to be in after the holidays. He opened the door and asked if she needed any help with whatever essay she was doing. She was only in third year at this point. He'd been and left Hogwart for three years  and had gotten a job in the Ministry working in The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. 

She'd accepted, knowing he was good at Transfiguration. He'd gone over her essay and pointed out where she'd gone wrong. She'd done a few rewrite until he said it was very good. He even helped with Quidditch training, she had wanted to try out for the Slytherin team (she didn't make it in the end, she was too traumatized by the time she started fourth year). When they'd finished the training she'd come back to her room to clean up in her ensuite. 

As she'd walked out of the bathroom, in nothing but her Robe. He was sat on the bed waiting for her to come out, she was confused. He said the shower wasn't working in his ensuite and asked if he could use hers. Not thinking anything of it she said okay. And as he walked by her to the shower, he grabbed her wrist, performed a silencing charm on the door and threw her into the bathroom, no one had heard her screams, not even her father who had spent half an hour trying to find them both in the house. 

She would've said something, but everytime she tried, she would get confused and forget. He'd put a charm onto her, to stop her from blabbing about his rape of her. She'd never been the same since. She was more angry at school, she lashed out in the middle of classes, and everyone had just assumed that was who she was. 

And as she laid on the path outside her house, remembering this all, she felt that same anger building inside her.

They struggled some more; even though they were outside in the pen air, the protective charms on the house would've concealed them from muggles and the like. She cried out, hoping her mother would hear her, but she didn't come. It was as if she knew what was happening. Daenerys saw her wand out of the corner of her eyes, hoping she could reach it, it was inches from her hand. She stretched as he tried to take her school clothes off. 

 _Come on, come on_ , she cried in her head.

Refusing to let the tears fall from her face. Viserys hand was around her throat now, really trying to pin her hand, but, as she felt the familiar wood of her wand touching the tips of her fingers she smirked. He stopped, looking at her as she began to howl in laughter. 

Suddenly there was blue, the stunning spell. That's what she'd thought of. And it had sent him flying across the front garden. Breathing heavily, Daenerys scrambled to her feet and got to her stuff. Opening her trunk, she took the red dress out and threw it onto the floor.

"Incendio" It burned, fabric dissolving all over the path. She turned to Viserys who was just coughing and spluttering on the floor, retching even. She spat at him, the venom she'd been holding back overflowing. Briefly forgetting she was now 17, she thought she'd get into trouble. But when she remembered, she felt glee, she'd been able to beat him. She'd won this time.

She didn't look back. She just grabbed her trunk and got the hell out of there. 


	2. Betraying the Wife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy moly, the love on the first chapter kind of had me shook. Thank you to all those who commented and kudoed this series so far!
> 
> Couple of housekeeping bits, Jon is not Rhaegar's son in this; like in TDC his mother will be called Wylla and died when in child birth; it just keeps the more modern stuff simple. When I write set actual in GOT then yes he is Rhaegar's son. 
> 
> Also, some people have messaged me about how slow burn this story is... it's 100 chapters; that's gonna be a nice slow burn. And I'm going to be swapping back and forth POV each chapter. 
> 
> That's it for now! Xx

Jon hated the mornings of September first. He always felt like an outsider look in when it came to his family, and as he looked at the chaos before him, Sansa forgetting her hairbrush and Robb forgetting his Quidditch gear, he felt it more than ever. He was the odd one out, his half-siblings acting as family should, while he, his father's secret child with some bar maid from times lost, was forgotten and left to sit in the hall on his trunk.

Wylla was her name, or so he had been told. A beauty as enticing as her name. Red hair; pale skin and eyes kinder than you could dream. This information was not comforting to him. His arrival had almost ruined his father's relationship with his wife. And Jon living here was a constant reminder of that betrayal. Not that this should ever be Jon's fault; _don't blame me for father's mistakes_ , he'd always tell Catelyn, his father's wife, when she was in one of her spiteful crusades against him.

But she still did; it was better than being affectionate with him like he was her own child. She couldn't bring herself to see the value in Jon, he thought it all very archaic. Show him a husband and wife in the wizarding world who were still together that hadn't had a mishap of adultery in their marriage? It would be very difficult; it's just something that happens. Perhaps it was the skeptic in him, that was thinking this.

Jon was just really wishing the blame had been put somewhere else; it's not like it's his fault he exists. Perhaps that's what Cat would like, for him to not exist. She'd never explicitly told him that; but he'd got the feeling that this was true. As his father never bothered to stand up for him when she was on a rampage against Jon, he just had to endure. 

A rather tragic and worn out reason to hate the mornings of September first, but it was valid in his heart. 

And now, this year would be the last time he had a September first like this, which he guessed was some form of reason to be happy. He didn't have to come back to this place after the year was done if he did not want to, he could go into the big world and get a place of his own. A small flat perhaps, something he'd be able to keep tidy himself. As he was going into his seventh and final year of attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, it was indeed time for him to become an adult.

It had been more of a home for him than the Stark house ever had been at some points in his life. He'd had his first girlfriend, Ygritte at this school and several afterwards as his family liked to point out. He'd become something there too; he was popular, not that he understood why. All he had to do was brood in the Great Hall for twenty minutes and there would be a sea of people just watching him, fascinated. Jon found that part silly really, and more to the fact that when it happened Theon and Robb started charging people to watch him ponder things that were bothering him. Third year hufflepuff girls were the big audience. He would shake his head and give the girls their money back; his brooding was for free.

Jon was a proud Gryffindor; and while his bedroom here at the Stark's house was all black, his favourite colour, he wore the Red and Gold with pride. His father hated that. His father would always say Pride is the downfall of a man. Pride makes men act stupidly, and Starks are not stupid. Jon would always say he wasn't a Stark in reply, taking his mother's surname of Snow instead (an a reminder to Catelyn really). His father would laugh. _You may not have my name, but you have my blood. And we Starks do not act stupidly._ Jon always hated the idea of that, his father never lectured Bran or Arya when they became proud of something they've achieved. He was particularly harsh on Jon. 

But Jon was proud, and in his mind it was not a bad thing. He's been sorted into the Gryffindor House along with his brother, Robb and his now best friend, Theon Greyjoy seven years ago. He remembered it like it was yesterday, the way the fear of having to sit on the stool made his skin tingle, the eyes of other students peering at him as the old material was placed onto his head. The long wait as it made his decision on Jon's fate before finally realising his bravery outweighed his loyalty and put him in Gryffindor and not Hufflepuff.

Of course, everything about him had changed since he wore that hat. He'd become a man, and a great one he had hoped. His father had said during the summer, that he was a man of honour and integrity and that it would be rewarded in his life. It was a strange compliment from his Father, a rare one at that. It was strange, the assaults from Catelyn, and his Father's chastising was at an all time low over the summer; perhaps because he'd barely been in the house, only for dinners in the evening that he was earning his stay there rather than just being around all the time. 

Jon had had the best summer after sixth year, and he had never been more ready to attend school than this time around. He'd been accepted on a three week internship programme with the Ministry's Department of Magical Law enforcement. It was a starter course to see if being an Auror is exactly what he wanted. His first couple of days was getting used to the different people in the department and what the main constitutions of the job had been. But as the first week finished and the second started he really felt like he'd settled in well and was learning so much. 

All he needed to do was increase his potion skill from Exceeds to outstanding and with doing the internship programme over the summer he'd definitely be able to get into the entry level Auror jobs and begin basic training. It was a rewarding career; but it could be dangerous too as he had found out in his third and final week.

Some of the Aurors from the Department here in the UK were transferred over to the east near Durmstrang School as there had been some Dark Wizard activity in the area. The school which used to be a hub of Dark energy, had in the last one hundred years turned around it's values and began teaching more or less some of the same stuff as Hogwarts. So the students there were to be protected at all cost, especially if something went wrong. Durmstrang were also out of school at this current time, but if the activity kept building it could be a threat when they returned. 

An Auror, one Waymar Royce, was killed while on mission out there, it had definitely been dark magic and that was all Jon had known at the time. He left the day after this news came through but he had thought of Waymar often since then; wondering what the dark activity could be so far out that way. He shuddered to think. It only made him want to be an Auror more, to stop this kind of things happening. If he was going to nail this career in the neck, he was going to have to be involved in less and less of Robb and Theon's debauchery and focus even harder than years previous. 

He had so much to juggle this year. He was the seeker of the Quidditch team, Captain of the Duelling Club and he was top in Defence Against the Dark Arts. These were all achievements he was really proud of, he did not care if pride was a dangerous thing. He had worked hard to earn the respect in school he had.

Being seeker of the Gryffindor Quidditch team was something he knew he wanted from his first flying lesson in first year. He remembered the way the wind felt across his face, the way the chill of the Autumn air sank into his skin, the way it made his skin tingle even long after getting off of the broom. It was just natural, and he managed to pick up speed so quickly. He had a natural talent for the Seeker role, his glasses helping his over active eyes focus better on seeing the tiny golden ball with it's fluttery wings. He'd yet to not catch the snitch in his four years as Seeker. He hoped his final year was the same. 

He had been surprised last year with the honour of being captain of the Duelling Club. It was a club that had been together for just over one hundred years now, the D.A, it's real name. A notion that began with Legendary wizard Harry Potter over a century ago and had continued as a tradition and as a way of honouring him. Jon was made captain as he was to some, the only student since potter who'd ever come close in matching his talent for Defence against the Dark Arts and Duelling. Jon had found these words silly, of course he wasn't that good. He liked to think it was more for his natural ability to lead that had made Headmaster Lannister choose him. 

 And this was all thanks to his Defence Against the Dark Arts Lessons which he'd worked so hard to be the top of since first year. Professor Mormont had seen something in Jon's ability and had even given him the odd lesson outside of classes with some more advanced magic that you didn't learn until you got to the Ministry level of working and education. Defence just came naturally to Jon, he was even getting good at nonverbal now, only a few trickier spells he'd still not mastered without talking.

His skill in defence had actually meant he'd started going beyond that of education and started doing his own research, especially now as he was able to do magic outside of school. It had been a good nine months of being able to whip his wand out for just about anything. Thanks to all his research, he had actually created a new spell over the summer (something he'd not practiced yet) and was eager to try it out more. He really wanted to try it on Joffrey Baratheon of Slytherin, who on the last day on Sixth year, hit his sister Sansa, a second year while he was a fourth. Of course, he'd never try a spell on a student without having fully worked the reverse of the spell. But it was tempting...

A ding of the clock meant his thoughts ran dry and his eyes peered up to hallway Grandfather clock, standing at the end of corridor, staring straight at him. 

10 'o' clock. 

 _Shit, the train will be leaving soon_ , he thought to himself as he leapt up from sitting on his trunk and dragged it to the main living room where everyone but Arya and Robb were waiting. Sansa made an offhand comment. "Finished staring into the abyss?"

"Sorry, I can't help it" Jon shrugged. He had tried not to brood or stare intently, but it just help him reorganise his thoughts in his head. It was at this comment that his father and Catelyn walked into the room, Arya, who was starting her first year, behind them looking more scared than Jon had ever seen her. 

"All ready?" Ned asked, his tall stature towering over everyone except Robb, who had enjoyed a growth spurt over the summer. His steely gaze glazed over them all. "Now, ground rules" _Here we go_ , Jon thought. "I do not want any letters home about setting people on fire this year, no letters about turning people into Ferrets and absolutely no words slandering another Wizard or Witch. If I do, there will be some choice Howlers for you all"

Jon knew he was talking to him and Robb. Jon had a fierce rivalry with a girl in Slytherin house, Daenerys Targaryen. She was a brilliant witch, Jon would always give her that. But she just lashed out to everyone, anyone who walk by that she felt has done her some wrong she'll hex into an oblivion. Jon, having that strong sense of morality and leadership, would defend those she harms and they'd always end up duelling in the corridors. She'd set him on fire and he'd turned her into a Ferret. It was all very stupid, but Jon refused to let her get away with the stuff she does. She was just so... angry all the time. He didn't know what her problem was but if she didn't change she'd have no friends, not that she has many anyway.

It also doesn't help that the teachers love her and turned a blind eye to her fiery temperament, all because she'd top in everything (besides Defence of course). And her family and their history... Jon shuddered, but the teachers did not care. They treated her with kindness and besides her friend from Hufflepuff, she only actually liked the teachers, particularly Headmaster Lannister, he doted upon her. "Jon"

"Yes?" He said as his father glared at him.

"Behave yourself, that family has gone through enough this summer" He warned.

It was true, he'd seen the newspaper. A very high profile family, torn apart as the father has left them. Some French Veela according to the daily prophet; he highly doubted that. The prophet were never a reliable source of information. Of course since the Targaryen family came to the UK ten years ago they'd been nothing but high profile. The mother and father being brother and sister might have something to do with that. Jon felt another shudder... he just didn't understand that. How can they come from a culture where that was okay?

"Of course, father" He nodded. He saw Catelyn flinch, another jab by Jon that reminded her of her husband's infidelity. "Well this is it then"

"Indeed, let's go!" Arya giggled, excited at her first year starting.

And so one by one they flooed into the Leaky Cauldron, a hotspot for Witches and Wizards all around London. It was the safest option to travel too before going to Kings cross, a ten minute walk away. Ned had done an undetectable extension charm on a bag in which all their trunks were neatly piled up inside. It saved them walking across London with trunks, drawing attention to themselves. 

They reached platform nine and three quarters by half ten, plenty of time for the train. And as they walk through the barrier, they see the Scarlet engine and note it's already looking full. Spotting Theon and his sister Yara, a fifth year Slytherin, Jon got his trunk from his father, gave a noncommittal goodbye and left them behind with Robb by his side. 

Theon started going on about how he and Yara had done nothing but Quidditch strength training all summer, hoping to become faster and harder to beat each other on the Quidditch pitch. Jon told them about his internship at the Ministry and the weird news happening in the East near Durmstrang school. It was all public knowledge now anyways. There had been a piece in the paper talking about Waymar Royce's life.

The train pulled away, it's engine sputtering to life as the Stark family who was not travelling to Hogwarts yet (Bran and Rickon) waved furiously on the platform. giving half a wave in reply, and receiving one steely last glance from Catelyn, the brick of the platform was finally replaced with the blues and greens of the british countryside. 


	3. Braiding the Hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, the response on this so far has been stupid crazy. 
> 
> A lot of you have questions already; I'm reluctant to answer any of them because it'll all be addressed in the story. 
> 
> Except this one: Why does Jon call himself Snow to stick it to Catelyn instead of Stark; that would be more sticking it to her? I see this as something which I will go into in the story, but for now all I can say is Jon has reached a point where he's fed up of her hatred; about fourth year he had finally snapped, and I will show you why. 
> 
> But that's all, no more!
> 
> As River Song would say: SPOILERS!

"How are you feeling?" A loaded question that Daenerys didn't even properly comprehend at this point, but Missandei had asked her and she felt she owed it to her friend to be completely honest. About some stuff anyway, she wasn't ready to tell all; it was all so raw to her. Especially considering she was assaulted by her brother not two hours ago. That was something she couldn't say. 

"Better, I think" Was all Daenerys said as she looked down at her hands, her bottom lip wobbling slightly as raw emotion threatened to creep into her pores. The low humming of the train as it chugged along left a silence behind it in the carriage.  _Don't cry, Targaryen's don't cry, we're the blood of the dragon, people are afraid of us!_  She tried to channel her Valyrian blood in a time of low strength; she wanted to show people how dangerous she could be, how spectacular of a Witch she was capable of being. People should be afraid of her power, this she had been taught by her father.

Not that this was true anymore; they were the laughing stock of society.

And it was all because of a truth they did not understand or could not comprehend. Had they seen Valyria; had it survived and they had known how great of a nation they were. Perhaps they would think differently. Not that Daenerys knew what Valyria was like, it was long gone before she was born. Her family didn't even have photos, they just had the stories which had been passed down. It was the incest; that was the word everyone had hated when they came out of hiding almost ten years ago. But it wasn't just that in Valyria, lots of Valyrian families interbred. Daenerys supposed after a while they were all just related to each other in the end.

But she did not know; the dead could not defend their reasoning, and so she did not speak ill of them. It was not her place to judge, after all, she is a product of incest. 

Finding herself getting lost in thought, her focus shifted back to Missandei. She owed it to Missandei to be the strong willed woman she wanted to become, even more so now in the face of her brother's abuse. So she held the tears back and channelled the energy inside her into steadying her breathing. A few more moments passed in silence before she felt at ease once more and spoke. "The tears have stopped"

"That's not always a good thing" She tried to offer some form of comfort. She wasn't very good at it, but it wasn't her fault. Missandei is, one could say, very socially awkward, especially when they were at school around other people. She hardly spoke to those in her own house out of crippling fear of rejection, but she had got better. She'd even started doing her homework in the Hufflepuff Common Room with a few others and not just with Daenerys in the library. Daenerys felt like she'd helped towards that. 

When they first spoke, they'd been partnered up in Potions as Missandei had been struggling and was in need of a patient teacher besides Professor Luwin to help on homework and such. Daenerys had shown a knack for potions early on in her Hogwarts career and so in second year they got paired up. Missandei hadn't said a single word all lesson except for thank you at the end; but she'd done everything Daenerys had suggested and followed her instructions to success. 

It had initially been rather odd to Daenerys but the double potions lesson after that it was more apparent that Missandei wanted to speak but was just struggling. Feeling sorry for the girl, as she knew what it was like to feel lonely, she decided to take matters into her own hands. Hardly anyone in Slytherin spoke to Daenerys at this point, or any of the other houses for that matter. So meeting Missandei had given her a chance to show who she truly was behind all the fame of her families shamed household.

She told her she wanted to eat with her at the Lunch table later that day and told her what time she'd be there. Daenerys did not know if she'd show herself; but when she spotted her afro walking towards her nervously, feet shuffling and her head down in fear she felt elated. She had smiled at her, to show her support and since that moment; Missandei had become more and more verbal with Daenerys than she could have ever imagined. 

She had actually been thanked by Headmaster Lannister for the teachers had been worried about Missandei's... _shyness_ , as they called it. Of course if she meets any new people she still gets nervous; but it was good to know that Missandei's fears were going away piece by piece. And underneath all this; she'd become a great friend. It was also a friendship that went against everything her family's history had been about. 

As Daenerys had just been thinking, Valyria was a product of thousands of years of pure-blooded magic. And Missandei, being a muggleborn Hufflepuff, was none of that. 

When Missandei had visited the house in the summer after fifth year; her father had expressed his disappointment at her bloodlines to which Daenerys replied that it did not matter anymore. She was a great witch in her own right and as she reminded her father; they were only alive and living in the UK as a result of not mingling with pureblood to keep their genealogy strong. After that comment, none of her family had said anything, mainly because Daenerys' temperament at this time was getting worse every day due to her inability to tell anyone of Viserys' abuse. She'd shouted at them all until their ears were almost falling off.

She'd had the final say, and so Missandei was a friend for life. 

"I know it's not a good thing; but it's better than doing nothing but cry all the time" She said looking at her own reflection in her small hand mirror she always kept her small bag. Her pale skin was duller than ever, her dark circles threatening to creep onto her cheeks and her eyes were a little bloodshot. She looked a mess. She hadn't even bothered to do anything to her hair. Not that it mattered how her face was, her body was ridiculously marred and bruised from her brother anyways.

"You're beautiful" Missandei said as she noted Daenerys was looking at herself in disgust, horrified at the person she'd let herself become. Why was she this all powerful presence at school; and why was she this weak and pathetic creature at home. It needed to change, she needed to go against her brother, she needed to be there for her mother. But how could she do any of these things? She was weak in the face of Viserys. "Here"

Missandei got of her seat on the opposite side of the carriage and sat next to Daenerys. Her face scrunched in confusion and violation of her personal space. She wouldn't say that to Missandei though; she merely spoke in a level voice. "What are you doing?"

"Let me braid your hair" She offered. Daenerys didn't see a problem with it, so she let her body twist towards the window while Missandei got to work.

"This feels... good" It was actually more therapeutic than Daenerys had been expecting. She closed her eyes and imagined herself browsing Madame Malkin's dresses or making potions in her study, reading books on the Second Wizarding War. It was a small chance for a breather; to stop the thoughts swarming her head as she tried to pick herself up and prepare for the hardships of her Seventh year.

"You have incredibly long hair; perfect for braiding" She mused as she hummed a jaunty tune while finishing off the french braid she'd put Daenerys hair into. Daenerys turned and looked in the mirror; it looked... good. She liked her hair like this; she'd have to get Missandei to do it more often. "Almost done, but something is missing"

"What could possibly be missing? My hair looks nice, thank you" Daenerys didn't want to start a full on pamper session in the carriage, but her protests fell on deaf ears and so she sat while Missandei got out her makeup bag and began searching for things she could use on Daenerys skin. Daenerys was surprised that Missandei had all this stuff; did she know how to use it? When she looked at Missandei's face, it wasn't obvious that she was wearing the stuff; but when her eyes got more attuned she could see the powder and mascara and lipstick. Not much but it enhanced Missandei's natural beauty. 

Missandei put something on Dany's under eye area, a cream of some sort, perhaps to help with the dark circles?  _Sleep, that will help,_ Daenerys thought. She combed her brows through and gave them a bit of shape, she put some mascara on and a clear lip gloss too. Daenerys didn't have any of these things at home; Witches generally didn't wear this type of thing, did they? She'd never seen her mother wear it anyways; those of Valyrian blood had such beauty that it wasn't required. 

_But then again..._

She did look awfully tired; she was so exhausted from the summer of hell that she was surprised to see herself even be able to function. But it was nothing; she could have Madam Bones give her some sleeping draught when she got to school; she'd run out of it at home and had not been allowed to brew more. So she did not worry about it. 

The next hour passed by in the Carriage; Daenerys thanked Missandei for her 'new look' stating that she really liked it. The trolley lady came by and Daenerys, feeling she needed a pick me up, got a cauldron cake and some drewballs. She was someone who did not eat much; but every now and then she'd get this huge hankering for sweet stuff, chocolate and cakes and sherbets a plenty. Missandei got two chocolate frogs and a Pumpkin Pasty. Missandei eyed her cards she got from Chocolate frogs. "Oh cool, I don't have Plotemy"

They finished their treats in silence and began talking about their final year and what sort of things would be happening. Daenerys mentioned that she'd heard of some sort of dance that the school would be having. Missandei then mentioned she'd heard someone mention that Quidditch was cancelled. "What? They never cancel Quidditch!"

Missandei had just shrugged. It didn't completely bother Daenerys; she never made the team in the end. Even though she was good, the trauma of her first rape by Viserys had stayed with her all the rest of third year until now. Holding a Quaffle in her hand, she was reminded of his betrayal of her body. He had shown kindness in training her, helping her get better, showing her different moves to confuse opponents. Of course he'd started Hogwarts going straight into sixth year when they came out of hiding and had gotten onto Slytherin's team straight away. And then he undid all that he'd taught her, by raping her in her own ensuite bathroom. 

She still remembered the pain, her pleas. _Don't do this to me, Viz, please I don't want this,_ she would cry over and over until it was over. It felt like hours, and as she lied on the bathroom floor, helpless and afraid, she remembered to never show him any kindness ever again. And since then she'd never been able to play Quidditch, but she still liked to watch it. _Why would they cancel it?_

There was a knock on their compartment door that made Daenerys jump as her thoughts got the better of her once again. She turned to see a small Ravenclaw girl opening the door and looking very nervous about something. Daenerys raised an eyebrow. The girl spoke. "Errr, Headmaster Lannister wants to see you in the teacher's carriage" 

Daenerys was confused. "Me?"

The little girl nodded before shuffling away, intently nervous over something. Daenerys wondered if the Headmaster really wanted to see her or not or if it was bullies trying to lure her out of the carriage so they could start their assault on her. Either way, she best thought to investigate to see what the problem was. If the headmaster did want to see her, she did not want to leave him waiting. Turning to Missandei she told her she wouldn't be long and left the carriage after grabbing her wand. She wanted to make sure she wasn't about to be attacked. 

The halls of the train were crowded, people setting of Weasley Wizard Wheezes and showing off their new pets. Daenerys didn't have a pet this time around. Her owl had died in a freak plane accident and she hadn't had the heart to replace him yet. She'd make do. Someone shouted out as she walked through the compartments to get to the teacher's one. "Look who it is, it's the inbred bitch, Daddy left you all alone hasn't he?"

"Sod off" Daenerys growled ignoring them. Feeling like she should never have left her carriage, she continued until she was outside the teacher's compartment. It was there she noticed someone else. Six foot, eyes as grey as rainy days, hair as black as night and as curly as can be. He wore his glasses today; and a ridiculous smirk which made Daenerys instantly want to punch him. He was too stood outside the compartment. 

"Dany, how nice to see you" His voice said in monotone.

Daenerys felt her jaw click, her eyes glaring at him. She held the hate back in her throat.

"Jon"


	4. Crowning the Heads

"So you're actually being serious?" Jon stared incredulously at the Headmaster in front of him. He was sat down on the soft seating with Slytherin's Daenerys Targaryen next to him (too close for his liking, he should move away). The room was fancier than their student carriages, he'd never been in here before. Colours of all the houses draped across the compartment. There was a little drinks tray which held mead, perhaps something Headmaster Lannister shouldn't be drinking in school hours.

There was also a table between them, something the other compartments were also lacking. He'd love a table in his compartment, Theon had spilt Bertie Bott's every flavour beans all on the floor and some had been crushed into the carpet. There was a tea set on there too, badly chipped.  

 _But why me?_ Jon thought again. He thought he hadn't heard the Headmaster correctly, his ears beginning to ring with responsibility. While he was flattered... why with her? Headmaster Lannister could've picked any other student to 'rule' next to him; he just had to pick the one he had a rivalry with. She spoke up then, echoing something for once he actually agreed with her on. "We're not even prefects!"

"Indeed you aren't" He smirked from across the way, the table covering his short legs as he rested on it, his hands laced together as he leaned forward. He looked tired, more so than last year. He looked weighed down with worry over something. He'd heard something incredibly big was going to be happening at Hogwarts this year and no one else was in the loop. Perhaps it was stress over the organisation of such thing. "But I've come to notice that you two have had a little bit of a, one would say heated relationship since fifth year. This is the kind of fire I'm looking for in my Head girl and boy" 

"That doesn't make sense" Daenerys huffed and Jon once again, found himself agreeing. He better not start making a habit of this, he wouldn't want people to think he was sympathising with her. Not that Jon cared what anyone thought of him, he was an adult, he couldn't care less. But she acted like a petulant child, her anger was taken out on anyone and everyone. What reason did she have to be so angry at everyone? "Head boys and girls are suppose to work together for the better of the school; you can't tell me you think we can get on after he turned me into a ferret last year!"

"You set me on fire to be fair; all I asked you was to leave that fourth year Ravenclaw alone" Jon shrugged. He could see her seething in his peripherals, but she did not rise to it, she merely bit her tongue and continued to stare at the Headmaster. He was smirking at them both as they were waiting for him to speak; the hate was radiating off of both of them and Tyrion Lannister was enjoying every second of it. 

Jon found it all ridiculous. Never beyond his wildest dreams did he think he would be chosen to be Head boy, especially over someone like Robb who was a natural with charisma and charm and got on with just about everyone one in school. Sure Jon was popular, and he'd done wonders with the Duelling club, people's grades were improving thanks to his help. But it was just baffling. Him? Head boy?

He thought about how his family would react; he could see Catelyn's anger in his eyes already. The bastard of the Stark family, getting Head boy over her own son, living and breathing in her house where he should not be. It was a funny mental image to him.

For that reason almost he would accept on the spot. And it certainly would help improve his chances of getting into the Auror programme to show he was head boy. That's a huge responsibility, and one he almost couldn't even think about too much. What jobs did it entail? Well he knew they'd have to do Prefect rotas and organise rooms for different meetings and organisations to gather in. He knew they offered emotional support to other sometimes to; helped give advice to people who are struggling with workload. 

"So you're telling me you want me to be head boy, as well as in charge of the Duelling Club, as well as be on Gryffindor Quidditch team and study for Newts AND get extra credit on my potions exam" Jon said processing it all. Headmaster Lannister just nodded. "Crap"

"I heard Quidditch is cancelled this year" Daenerys mumbled. Jon turned his head sharply to look at her but she had her steely gaze on the Professor. Why would they cancel Quidditch, they hadn't done that in over one hundred years! And being on the Gryffindor team, he did not appreciate this, he'd wanted to be Captain this year. "Missandei said she heard some students on the platform talking"

"That's ridiculous; why would they do that?" Jon scoffed. 

"I don't know; it's just what I heard" She shrugged. He noticed her lips were shiny as she spoke. and that her eyelashes had something on them. Was she wearing makeup? Jon recalled if he had ever seen her wear it. Probably not. _Wait why am I even looking at her lips?_ He asked himself. _She was talking, that's why, she's still talking._ "That and a dance this year too; best get your best robes out, Snow!"

"No Quidditch and a dance?" Jon screwed his face up, what was Hogwarts playing at? This was a stupid idea, and he told her so. "That's a pointless idea"

They glanced at the Headmaster who had said nothing at this point, waiting for an answer. He nodded. Jon felt numb for a moment. It was true. Then, suddenly, his anger frothed and boiled over like a saucepan. He leapt up off of his seat, the table rattled and teacups went flying. The Headmaster looked shocked.

"That's outrageous! You can't just cancel Quidditch! What is a big enough reason to cancel Quidditch?" He was livid. Everything was suppose to go right this year, he needed as much on his list as possible to help his chances of getting onto the Auror Training Programme. "Quidditch means six times a year, us students can relax and have some fun from the stress of Owls and Newts! You can't cancel Quidditch; the school will riot and go bonkers!"

"God forbid, no Quidditch, whatever will we do!" Daenerys.

"...And a Dance, a DANCE! In place of Quidditch!" Jon. 

"I mean, it's almost as if you'd have to study instead" Daenerys. 

"...If they think I'm dancing they've got another think coming..." Jon. 

"Perhaps try and beat me in potions for once" Daenerys. 

"...And I'm certainly not organising this dance..." Jon. 

"Are you both done?" Headmaster Tyrion's eyes pierced his own. Jon sat back down and crossed his arms. Daenerys didn't move an inch. "I am not here with you to discuss the school's upset over the loss of a few Quidditch Matches, I am here to offer you the role of Head Boy; which perhaps, given your display here this afternoon you do not want the honour"

"Headmaster-" Jon tried to interrupt, he was cut off by the Headmaster holding his hand up. 

"I'm not finished!" Jon went silent. "You will both be briefed on the school's reasoning later, with the rest of the student body at the feast. Until then; I suggest you go and let the prefects know about your appointment and appoint them to their tasks this evening. We'll be arriving at Hogwarts in just over an hour, make yourself presentable"

They had been dismissed, there was no more arguing with him. They took their badges and pinned them to their jumpers before leaving with a small goodbye and walking into the empty corridor. Jon closed his eyes in an attempt to cool his anger. He had reacted in such a terrible way; he had been honoured and he'd nearly lost it all to some cancellation of Quidditch. 

He felt Daenerys beside him; he was not impressed. He was going to have to work together with her all year and he was not in the slightest bit happy. It made him think of all the times he'd clashed with her. When he'd first met her she'd been fine, sweet enough. She kept to herself, she had asked him to borrow a quill in the Library one time during first year but since she come back of Christmas break in third year it was almost as if she'd had a personality transplant. She was angry all the time, furious of anyone who came anywhere near her. Theon had put his hand on her shoulder to ask if he could get by in the Library while they were doing their Transfiguration essays and she'd hexed him into an oblivion for touching her. 

Jon had no idea what it was down to; but her anger kept turning onto the younger students and he felt he had to protect them from her wrath. When he thought about it; he did not understand why the Headmaster had chosen her to be Head Girl; sure she was great in everything except Defence. Well, she was still great in that but she wasn't as good as him, no one was. But she was a troublemaker; she was cruel sometimes to the other students. 

"Don't start brooding, Snow. We have our orders" Her voice was dripping in sarcasm and it made Jon seethe. 

They made their way to the Prefect meeting which had been called and introduced themselves to everyone. Theon and Robb were prefects for Gryffindor Seventh year and their mouths dropped open when Jon walked in with his badge on. A lot of people were looking confused at each other. Jon felt the same way; it was a lot to process.

They assigned fifth year to escorting their houses to the common rooms after the feast and then patrol the areas around their common rooms. Sixth years were to patrol the grounds after the feast and Seventh years were to spread across the rest of the castles. They'd patrol until ten and return to their dormitories once everything was secure. Daenerys had put everyone into their pairs; nothing had changed from last time just some new additions in fifth year prefects. 

As Head boy and girl he'd be doing patrols with her; which was a prospect he wasn't looking forward to. Thankfully it was only three nights a week to give each year a night off. That means they'd be a little lighter on prefects on Sundays, Tuesdays and Thursdays. This worked out fine as they needed all staff on Saturdays. Saturday just before dinner would be Jon and Daenery's prefect meeting at four pm. They'd then have the meeting just the two of them after dinner leaving Prefects to do their patrols. Curfew was at nine on Saturdays now.

Jon felt the last hour on the train go by quickly, even being in the presence of Daenerys; who generally sucked the life out of him whenever she was around like a dementor. He was being really careful to watch his step around her; one wrong move and she was a time bomb.

As he looked at her; he noticed she looked tired. He wasn't an idiot; he knew she'd be going through a rough time with her parents separation. He was just worried it meant she was going to lash out even more; but surprisingly she hadn't done that yet. When he found out about no Quidditch, he was the one to lose it; she had stayed calm. Had she been sarcastic? Yes. But Jon hoped he'd only have to deal with that, he would much rather he did than the pain of having to be burned again. 

"Snow, you haven't said anything" She said impatiently. 

"Sorry?" He said, regain train of thought. 

"I asked you if you wanted to patrol the Quidditch Pitch or the Greenhouses" She huffed. 

"Sorry, either is fine. I think the Quidditch Pitch is closer to both Slytherin and Gryffindor common room" She just nodded and wrote them down on the Quidditch pitch section of her rota. Jon felt the train slow, slightly. "We're here; everyone remember their roles?"

Everyone nodded before making their way out. The train came to a stop at Hogsmeade station. Seventh year was about to get a whole lot busier.


	5. Announcing The Catch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The love on this story has rocked my sock off! Wowzas!

Daenerys felt exhausted by the time she'd made it to the great hall after she'd walked through the train and made sure everyone was off. She hadn't felt this tired in weeks; her father's betrayal was really starting to affect her. The sleepless nights, the physical abuse from Viserys, the longing to see her own mother well; it all culminated in Daenerys' body feeling weaker than she'd ever been. And the physical exercise of walking the entire train and then making her way up to the castle was another added layer. 

But she was in the Great Hall now; and that meant once the sorting Ceremony and the announcements were made, she could eat and recoup her strength. She always sat with a couple of Slytherin girls at their House table. They were the only civil members of the House she could stomach. Sisters Tyene and Nymeria, while cruel to others, yet they had always shown pity to Daenerys. Not that she needed their pity. 

Sitting down in her seat, her eyes drifted over to the Gryffindor table where Jon was high-fiving several people in and around him; flashing his badge off. Daenerys found her eyes rolling and her mouth tutting at his bragging. He was never one to act this way; he'd always been humble in his own wizarding ability. Well towards everyone else but not towards her. She knew he was never one to boast, even in his position at the top of Defence as he had been since year one. So watching hm flash off his badge was baffling to her.

Jon was a very skilled wizard; particularly in combat. She'd always struggled to keep toe-to-toe with him in their many fights in the hallways and grounds of school. He would be able to whip his wand around so effortlessly and all of his spells worked out for him. Sometimes Daenerys' own spells wouldn't always come off in their duels, she had to concentrate so much harder than he did for success. That or she'd play dirty to catch him off guard. But he still almost always anticipated this.

He wasn't captain of the duelling club for nothing. 

Shame he was such an annoying prick to her; he judged her, started on her for her anger and her fears. He didn't know her, he doesn't know the hell she's been through the past four years, since that fateful Christmas. He knew nothing of her life and he judged her all the same. She could feel it in his body language, see it in her eyes. He hated her, and he had no grounds to even do such a thing. If he knew, he'd be begging for forgiveness of his actions.

She felt her anger boil as her eyes glared at the back of his head, hers fists on the table edge, grabbing onto them as if she was going to break it. 

_Stupid twit._

"Daenerys, we've just got back" Tyene's voice rang through her. Daenery's eyes instantly felt kinder as she turned to face the speaker. Her eyes were pleading for her to calm down. Jon always made her react in such a manner, a heated violence she did not like stirred inside her. "Don't start a war with him already"

"Sorry, I... lost myself for a moment" Daenerys tried to listen to the sorting after this; trying to completely free her mind of Jon as she did. How did he provoke such a strong reaction in her? It was is audacity, that was it surely. The feeling that he thought he knew everything about her, that he thought she wanted to be this angry mess. "Head girl, gotta keep my temper in check"

"It's alright; we've all been there" Nymeria assured her. "We're with you, it can't have been easy this summer"

"No, it hasn't" Daenerys didn't want to think about it too much. The image of her father flinging a stunning spell at her mother on the path to their house is one she'll never forget. How could he have been so cruel? To leave her and the country after everything they've tried so hard to build here. He abandoned her; he is nothing to Daenerys anymore. He got to flee and he doesn't have to face the shame that she and her mother will now face from day to day, for the rest of their lives. 

She watched the rest of the ceremony intently in an attempt to put all these thoughts away; but the truth is her brain worked over time these days and it showed no signs of slowing down. As her eyes glanced at Headmaster Tyrion sat in his large chair as Deputy Headmaster Varys Lys placed the sorting hat onto people's heads. Slytherin gained twenty one new students, some of who looked so terrified at the prospect of being in this house. The halls 'oohs' rang out as William Potter, War hero Harry Potter's Great-great grandson was sorted into Gryffindor. 

Soon, all seventy-ish students had been sorted and Lord Lannister had stepped up to the podium. It was time for one of his famous speeches; they were always so insightful into what his mind was thinking. Daenerys sometimes wished she'd taken notes; his wisdom was unparalleled since the days of Albus Dumbledore; whose portrait in the Headmaster's office was still the smartest thing in school. 

"My most glorious welcomes to those of you who are new; and welcome back, to those of you who have returned to us" There was silence as everyone had finally turned to the front and listen. "Great going-ons in the outside world; reasons to be cautious; reasons to be friendly to one another more so now, than you could ever imagine. Dark forces have risen in the east; families have gone missing, the world is coming undone. All the more reason; to promote the unity that Hogwarts has become a beacon of in these last hundred years or so"

There was mumbles all around. Daenerys had heard of these events in the papers; the Daily Prophet was reporting something right for once. As she glanced around her she saw more confused faces, some scared, some angry. No one wanted a third wizarding war, but thankfully, the aurors weren't sitting around ignoring it this time like they had done the Death Eaters.

Daenerys had heard all the stories of this before; great battles, dragon riding and the defeat of the greatest known dark wizard of all time, Voldemort. By all accounts, Harry Potter had been the age she was now when it happened. She felt like her life paled in comparison to this. What had she done at her age of note? Nothing, she was good at potions. That was all. She guessed Head Girl was an okay achievement. 

"And so to promote such unity; it is my pleasure to announce our Head Boy and Girl this year" He said as a segue. Daenerys felt her eyes widen and her heart flush. "Both students are keen in mind, strong-willed, fiery and are passionate about magic. It is known throughout this school that they've been less than... civil towards each other, but if they can agree to rule this school together so to speak, than we can inform others and show others; that unity is the best course of actions"

Daenerys felt her skin flush. She was embarrassed; she hated being embarrassed. She let her eyes glance over to Jon who was too looking a little more sheepish than he did earlier. Why did Professor Lannister have to make a huge song and dance about it? It was just an appointment that happened every year.

"Our Head boy is Jon Snow of Gryffindor" There was a loud, rapturous applause from the Gryffindor table. "Our Head girl is Daenery Targaryen of Slytherin"

There was silence at first. Small mutterings followed.Was she suppose to stand up, stay seated. She saw Jon had stood up and so fumbling slightly; she stood up too. She looked down at the table almost. The clapping slowly started and eventually Slytherin house were clapping too. It didn't surprise her that lots of people didn't like this appointment, when had she ever earned it with the Student body?

In the past she'd been harsh to those who probably did not deserve it. If someone accidently bumped into her, she'd flinch and hex them into an oblivion. All better than ever feeling unwanted hands on herself again. But now; looking out at the sea of people with worried faces, besides Missandei who was smiling brightly and clapping in support, she felt the guilt of doing the stuff she'd done to other house members. 

Daenerys sat down sharpish; not wanted to look like a fool. 

"Thank you to both of them for agreeing to work together this year. I look forward to it" He said in a quiet tone as the mutterings in the hall faded out. _Well I'm not looking forward to it_. "Now, housekeeping. For those wondering; the Duelling Club will be continuing this year, as Mr. Snow will be having Head boy duties, I'm appointing someone to give a helping hand out in executing the meetings. The Deputy of the Duelling Club, is Yara Greyjoy"

Daenerys wondered if Tyrion had secretly spoken to Jon about this; she didn't imagine he could be too happy to have someone else help out with the duelling club champion. She couldn't see his face, it was turned as he talked to his brother Robb. Headmaster Lannister spoke about some other issues; the great lake on the far side was currently out of bounds due to a Pixie infestation that had yet been sorted and the grounds near the back of the castle past the Greenhouses was out of bounds due to need-to-know reasons. Daenerys could see all the troublemakers eyes light up. 

"Now, a word of warning" Everyone sat up straight. Daenerys wondered if this is the Quidditch announcement. "This year, something magical is happening at Hogwarts. An event the school hasn't seen in over one hundred years. This years Quidditch cup has been cancelled so it can take it's place" There was a loud intake of breath. Daenerys thought it was an overreaction. But Quidditch meant so much to people here that she couldn't help but chuckle at their reactions. Quidditch was people's livelihood, not Daenerys' though. "In it's place we will be hosting, The Triwizard Tournament"

Daenerys eyes widened as an intake of breath was united and deep across the hall.

_What the hell are the school governors thinking?_

The Triwizard Tournament was a magical contest held between the three largest wizarding schools of Europe: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Durmstrang Institute, and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, each school being represented by one Champion. Selected Champions compete in three tasks designed to test magical ability, intelligence and courage. Champions competed for the honour and glory of winning the Tournament, for the Triwizard Cup, and usually, a lot of gold. 

And now; it was being held once more.

Daenerys stood upright in her seat and shouted across the hall, the rage she'd felt for potter earlier was back but was flowing in her veins in a different manner. "Professor Lannister, you can't possibly be serious?" He nodded, as if he knew every single comment she was about to throw at him. But that did not stop her, she was going to throw them all at him. "The last time this school held the Triwizard Tournament a student died; you cannot possibly think that's a risk worth taking with these students!" 

"Myself and the head of the other schools have met with the Minister of Magic and the necessary precautions have been put in place for this tournament to run smoothly. Durmstrang school will arrive on the twenty ninth of October and Beauxbatons on the thirtieth. It is try, the last time this tournament was indeed held a student unfortunately perished. Which is why no student under the age of seventeen will be able to compete"

Theon Greyjoy stood up then. "Can someone explain exactly what the Triwizard tournament is?"

Daenerys' brain worked faster than it ever had done. It was too risky, too dangerous. These Students could die, someone could be killed! "Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, since the early thirteenth century have come together to host the tournament. A representative from each school would compete in three task which were deemed to test intelligence, courage and magical ability. The death rate is very high, it was why it was disbanded in the first place!"

Daenerys had read all about it; there were many books at her home she would read late into the night about Hogwarts and the great events in the wizarding world. She could not believe the Headmaster and the School Governors had been so stupid to resurrect this ancient tournament; some of the deaths described in these books were horrific and bloody. Not to mention it brings out the crazy in people; people have genuinely gone insane after competing in the tournament and have lived their days out in the St. Mungos. 

"I can assure you Miss. Targaryen we've taken all the precautions. Just like your appointment as Head girl alongside Mr. Snow; I've decided to allow this tournament to go ahead and promote unity with other schools; to show how strength in numbers helps more than ever" 

Daenerys couldn't believe what she was hearing. So he was using it as PR to help the school and wizarding worlds image? Lives were at stake! "So you're using the opportunity to make it about Public relations? You think death of students is a small price to pay for the unity of wizarding Europe against an enemy we do not even know?"

"I can assure-" She hadn't finished. The room was silent.

"Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort, and before that in 1863, Jack Tollpen was swallowed whole by a dragon. Mesia Jones in 1643 was ripped apart by werewolves! This tournament is not safe to enter! And we should not be having it in this school!"

"That is enough!" The headmaster shouted louder than she'd ever heard before. "Unless you have a reasonable comment to add to this discussion, it's over" Headmaster Lannister snapped. "Now, as I was saying"

Daenerys couldn't believe it. Whoever entered that tournament, they may die. And she couldn't watch any student of this school (even Joffrey Baratheon, the Headmaster's unpleasant nephew) die at the hands of magical creatures or horrifying jinxes. It was at this she realised what she had to do. She must tell everyone else not to enter; that way, she'd be protecting them. She could tell the whole school not to enter the tournament and then... what would she do beyond that?

_She would do it._

She would make that sacrifice for them.

What had she got to live for anyway? Perhaps she could salvage some of her family's reputation by making this choice. As the reality of what she knew she must do set in; she sunk into her chair and felt the rage burn inside her. And as she looked over at the Headmaster who was staring her down she thought to herself, _my death will be on you_. 


	6. Assessing The News

Jon had never been more baffled by the girl stood next to him. Yet as her truths rang out in the Great Hall; there was something underneath her angry exterior which meant she did have a caring bone in her body. So as they walked the Quidditch pitch in search of stragglers from the feast, he kept finding himself wishing to know what she was thinking. Why had she defended all these students when if they knew she was picked, they would not support her, in fact, some of them would wish for her death. 

"So, you think the tournament is horsepiss?" Jon said as they finished circling the teacher's stand. He knew by the sudden glare she threw him she did not wish to talk about it but he wasn't going to give in that easy. Her hair, still in it's braid, whipped the air many times as the Autumn breeze rolled through. It's chill got to Jon's bones; he did not say anything though. He just was intent on getting a rise out of Daenerys. "Look, I get it. You hate me, you wish you wasn't doing prefect duty with me-"

"-Correct-" She added in. 

"But what you did in the Great Hall; that showed that you're not a complete bitch" He folded his arms and looked at her with a knowing look as she stopped and scoffed. "People will not enter this tournament now; you're going to have the School Governors on your back for being sensible" He sighed, she still was keeping her mouth shut. "Eternal glory, three thousand galleons; it's all nothing if someone dies, you're right" He added. "Still, would be cool to win all that gold; I'd be able to get a small place when we graduate"

"Do you ever shut up?" She snarled. 

Jon rolled his eyes; he knew better than to think she'd be anything other than arsey with him. What was going on inside that furious mindy and body of hers? She was just so angry all the time and now she was incensed all because the school was holding a tournament in which someone could die for the graces of showing good relations with other schools. He knew it to be wrong; to risk human life in such a way. But he'd really like to enter; he had the know how for Defence and duelling and quickly thinking on your feet. 

He laughed to himself. He wondered if Daenerys would be okay if he entered; she probably wouldn't mind if he got swallowed by a dragon or ripped in half by werewolves. 

Still; after her display in the hall and when she finally sat down they did explain the rule changes. Prize money had gone up from one thousand Galleons from last task to the three thousand galleon extravaganza that it was now. No one under the age of seventeen could enter; so basically no one in sixth year or under. Finally, the three tasks will be in November, February and June. There would also be the Yule Ball on Christmas eve that everyone kept buzzing about; Jon really couldn't care less. 

"I just wanna know why" Jon gruffed. 

"Why what?" She snapped. 

"Why defend all these students when you know they wouldn't think twice about doing it for you - me included!" He added to not sound as if he was being soppy with her. She still got on his wick; in fact, he really did not like her. but knowing there was something inside her that wasn't anger, he wished to expose it, bringing it to the light. This way; he could say that all his arguing with her had brought about some change in her. 

But who was he kidding; she was just like this, the old Daenerys from second year was gone. He turned his head from her, not expecting to get an answer. "That's the reason why" She quietly spoke as they finished searching another stand. "None of these people care; I'm just a bitter and angry bitch who would trample on anyone who gets in my way! Of course; this isn't true, and it's time I started showing it to people"

"Me included?" Jon asked slightly in shock. 

"Don't flatter yourself; if you're an arsehole you will be treated like one" She grumbled. Jon felt any hope that was still lingering in his chest go away. "And stop talking to me; we're not friends, we'll never be. Let's just finish our patrol so we can be on our way"

And that was that, Jon dare not say another word. So he did just finish the patrol, no students were to be found though. By eleven they were walking back to the Castle and found themselves crossing paths with other prefects who also had nothing of note to show. And within another few minutes, Daenerys had stormed off towards the Slytherin Dungeons with a small 'bye' and left him to proceed up the Grand Staircase.

He passed first floor and heard the Bloody Baron chastising Peeves for his latest prank of leaving bertie botts every flavoured beans on the floor so people would fall and trip over. When he went past fourth floor he was accosted by the janitor Mord before reminding him that he was head boy and on his way back to the common room after patrol. It took some convincing but he finally got through. Then on the seventh floor, just outside Gryffindor tower, he saw the House ghost Nearly Headless Nick talking to Violet, a portrait of a witch who uses s much beautifying potions she had an effect on passing students that was very much like a Veela. 

Remembering to walk to the portrait as far away from her as possible he whispered the password. "Dragon fire" The Fat Lady had been drinking. Jon found himself rolling his eyes, so he said it a little louder. She again didn't listen. He shouted this time. "DRAGON FIRE!"

She turned from her drink and eyed him up. "A little late aren't we?"

"Prefect Patrol - now let me in please" Jon grumbled, rubbing his eyes finally feeling a little tired. The fat Lady thought about it for a moment before finally sighing and swinging open. "Thank you very much, only took you three attempts"

She mumbled about having respect for portraits considering he was head boy now but he just ignored her once she opened and he crawled through. As he did, he was hit by a wall of noise. People were still up and about; Theon and Robb were gathered by the fire having finished their patrol while their sister Arya was sat playing wizard's chess with another first year. He was so proud when she sat on that seat and the hat had put her in the same house as him. She'd been so nervous, and now it look like she'd already made a friend; which was unlike her as she liked to be independant. 

Jon sunk himself next to Robb on the double sofa while Theon took the chair up. They grumbled in hello before sinking lower into the chairs; hoping for sleep it seemed like. But as Jon listened to their grumbles; they too had been talking about the tournament. "Wish the girl had kept her mouth shut; I would've entered then. But I'm not about to die so Professor Lannister can make posters about unity from it"

"What is this school thinking though?" Robb retorted to Theon's groans. "Collectively they thought this was a good idea; we should have all their heads and get a completely new board; one that's actually got more than two braincells" 

"Well that counts you out then" Theon snickered, Robb ignored him. 

"Father is on the board" Robb remembered. "He would've known about this, agreed to it"

"Drat" Jon moaned, he wasn't about to live with a dorm full of people doing nothing but talk of the tournament. "This is all we're going to talk about; other things happened this evening you know, I don't know like me being made head boy instead of you, Robb. Father will be furious"

"No, father will be proud, mother will be furious" Robb corrected him. Robb did not care; he and Theon were prefects, that was all good for him. He caused too much trouble otherwise with his debauchery with Theon. Also you couldn't count on one hand the amount of women he'd been caught in a broom cupboard with. Overall he was a good prefect, but his scores in his test were only just above average. He didn't do any extracurricular activities, he wasn't head boy material. And he didn't want to be. 

"I should write to them" Jon grinned. Robb blinked before cackling with laughter. This was why Robb was Jon's best friend; he always stood up for Jon to his mother, he was sensible, he knew their father's infidelity wasn't Jon's fault and after his mother died in child-birth it's hardly fair to hand the baby off to people he won't know when there's a father for him here who could look after him. Catelyn would tell Robb to leave himself out of it, but Robb just knew it was because he was right and he'd rattled her cage. 

Robb ran off to the drawing cupboard on the other side of the room, grabbing parchment, a quill and some ink. It had been Jon's idea to have a cupboard in the common room with spare stuff incase others forgot. Robb brought them back and Jon instantly began writing. 

_Dear Father,_

_I am pleased to inform you we all got here safely; the train journey was tedious but we arrived in one piece. So much has happened since arriving however; Arya was sorted into Gryffindor (she's so happy, she's currently playing Wizard's chess with a friend she's already made - yes she's willingly made a friend!), Quidditch was cancelled (this is not good) and I, have been made Head Boy._

_I can hardly believe it; I never thought I'd make it to this. It's a lot of responsibility but I'm ready and willingly to do it; all to help out my application to the Auror Programme for September. Daenerys Targaryen is the Head Girl; Professor Lannister saw it fit to pick us both in an effort to make us more civil towards one another. We've had a patrol so far and haven't managed to kill each other yet so maybe there is hope._

_As you would be well aware given you're on the Governor's board; the school is hosting the Triwizard Tournament this year. The scene in the hall over the announcement was something you couldn't possibly imagine. Daenerys was fuming, which given the last tournament had a student die, I don't actually blame her. People are scared to enter already and it's not even four hours after it was announced. I would enter; but I'm not sure the reward outweighs the risk it bares. Sure; I'm the most equipped when it comes to the defence and duelling; but I don't want to die or be severely injured._

_Anyways, it's bed time and we've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow; I have double potions and I want to crack this lesson with the whip. Robb says hello, he's sat with me as I write this._

_Love,_

_Jon._

Jon finished the letter and rolled it up after Robb read it. He sent it out of the window with his family owl, Hodor, and watched as he fluttered away in the clear night sky. He could see the Groundskeeper cabin glowing in the distance, and the great lake as the moon glistened on it. He sighed in peace, before closing the window; stopping the draught from coming in. Robb snickered. "A bit soppy that letter was Jon, but okay" 

"Sod off" Jon hit him. Theon rolled his eyes.

He felt happy to be back at Hogwarts, it was unlike any other feeling he could explain. A sense of belonging and a place to be. Especially now he's head boy; it's just something he never imagined. And as he went to the dormitory that night and sorted his trunk out; he got changed into his pyjamas and climbed into the four poster bed. Sleep came to him easy; the last thing on his mind the tournament.

Should he enter? 


	7. Break The Wheel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: some readers my find parts of this chapter upsetting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cow you guys are Crazy; so many kudos and comments on my first six chapters!
> 
> It's so nice to see some familiar names in the comments from my Dragon Club Series. 
> 
> Thanks for the support, it means everything!
> 
> Shannon X

_"Viserys, please don't" She managed to choke out as she felt her throat constrict as his hand tightened around it. She was already bleeding from a cut on her forehead_ _that had been caused by his pocket knife scraping along her sensitive skin. It was drying on her cheek, the occasional bit dripping into her own mouth. And now; his large hand was closing around her windpipe as she struggled to get away from his grasp._

_"Shut your mouth, whore" He was so violent, more so than Daenerys had ever imagined him to be. She was being tortured, defiled and beaten bloody. She wailed in pain; but it was helpless, useless even. She'd been in this situation before, so many times in fact. She cried and cried and cried until the tears ran dry and the will to fight in her body had not existed anymore. And that's the thing she wished was more true; she wishes she did not exist._

_So now: as she stared into violet eyes similar to her own, she felt the numbness take over as the hatred for him boiled over and flowed from her every pore. H **ow could he do this to me? Was it a product of our parents insect?**   She thought.Valyrian's had been known for fiery temperaments. Had she done something wrong? No, she did not. It was not her fault that this was happening, it was him. Viserys and his vile tendencies were the only thing to blame. She was innocent._

_His little whore, that's what he liked to call her. Demeaning her piece by piece was what he did best. She'd known nothing other than this cycle of abuse; since she was fourteen years old. She would pray to the gods everyday, pray that he'd see the error in his ways and find something else to concentrate his energies on; but he never did. He always came back to her room while she was sleeping; trying to attack her when she was unaware. Just like now._

_He'd rip her night clothes off; pin her down with his own body as her voice evaporated onto the air. She was always trying to call out, for someone to hear her pleas. But like always, she was alone. Alone with the man who would squeeze her breasts until she sometimes passed out from the agony of it all; in which she'd wake up to feel her brother's length inside her, an abnormality inside her which caused immense pain._

_Never pleasure. Sometimes she'd be strong and struggle; trying to hit him back.  But he would just be rougher, more harsh. It turned him on to see her struggle and cry. And he would slam into her harder as a result._

_S_ _he did not feel any of the abuse in her body by the time fifth year came about; it had happened so often she just let it go on._ _And even now, as his throat constricted her throat even more so; she felt his cold, spare hand snake from her breast down towards her genitals. She had so many scars now, so many bruises from the weekly assaults he left on her that she did not flinch as he did. The feeling was so real; so raw and as his fingers invaded her body. "Please stop, I'll do anything to make you stop"_

_He would just laugh, coldly and full of venom and taunt her. "There is nothing you can do to stop this, my little love". That's what he would say as he abused her being. And so she gave up; if nothing would stop what he was doing why did she still tried to fight him?_

Daenerys woke up with a jolt in her system, and beads of sweat pouring down her face. 

 _Where am I?_  

Everything had felt so real.

But as she looked around her room, she saw the four poster bed draped in green and silver silks. Hogwarts; she was safe. No Viserys here, it had all been a bad dream. Of course she wished all the abuse she'd had at his hands had been in her nightmares and not real. But pretending they were imaginary was not going to help herself. She needed to get over this feeling of being helpless; she needed to finally bring up the strength inside her to tell someone. She needed to break this wheel of torture inside her that was constantly building up. 

Glancing to her alarm clock, she saw the time. Four in the morning. 

"Shit" She muttered. She'd only been asleep for just over four hours and she was awake already. She really needed some sleeping draught. She needed anything to help her get the memories of the bad dream she'd just encountered off of her mind. Except it wasn't a dream; these things happened to her. The memory of them all; all the times he had harmed her, seeping into her dreams too? Was she safe any place?

Deciding there was no way she was going back to bed, she got into her trunk and pulled out her fresh uniform for the day. She changed and did her hair, pulling it back into a sleek ponytail and putting in some small earrings. By the time she'd done this it was still only four thirty, so she decided to pull out her cauldron and begin a brewing of some sleeping potions which would be ready for tonight. 

Placing the cauldron on the side table next to her bed she started by adding the Lavender and Standard ingredient. As she got through this part she realised she had no Valerian sprigs so huffing she turned the cauldron down to a gentle simmer and left the dorm and headed down to the common room. She knew there was some potions supplies in the cupboard by the fireplace so she began searching around. it was dark; the fireplace was out and nobody was around to bother her; just as she liked it. She found some under a pile of lacewing flies dried out; and so closing the cupboard door quietly she made her way back up to the dorm. Completing the potion and only needing it to simmer for seventy minutes before she could finish it so she decided to go for a walk around the grounds to clear her head. 

The trip out of the school was problematic and Daenerys was regretting even attempting too. She met peeves who was flinging dung bombs at her head, thankfully they all missed. It wasn't until the Bloody Baron's name was mentioned that he left her alone and managed to get to the entrance hall. She was then greeted by Headmaster Lannister who too looked as if he had not slept. He saw he immediately as she tried to creep by him and she thought she'd instantly get into trouble. 

"Miss. Targaryen, early start" He said; looking down his nose at her, even if she was over three feet taller than he was. She somehow still felt smaller. While she'd always got on with the headmaster, being awake at five in the morning in the great entrance hall was still against the rules, she was sure. 

"Couldn't sleep" She sighed, rubbing her hands together as she looked down at them. She began playing with the hem of her jumper. She wondered if he thought she was worried about the tournament, which she was, she was still outraged that he'd even agreed to this. But since her nightmare filled sleep; she had other worries, other priorities. "Feeling a little, tense"

"Anything I could do to help?" He asked as she slowly began to walk toward the doors that would lead down towards the boathouse and the lake. She wanted a walk to clear her head; but she wanted someone to talk to. She ummed and aahed about it for a little while before deciding she needed to tell someone. Someone who would listen. But how could she; when her brother had put a tongue-tying curse on her. She couldn't exactly tell him about it. And it was magic beyond what she was capable of doing; she'd tried. She needed an experience wizard to...

It hit her. She needed him. 

"Professor, I need... lifting off of me" She blinked at his confused look. She had meant to say Tongue-tying curse but even the effects of the curse stopped her from saying the name of it, Viserys knew what he was doing with this one. It was a lot more powerful than the average one that students used on each other. She found her tongue getting caught in her mouth, struggling to speak. She began coughing and spluttering. He looked at her with a knowing glance, she felt comforted. Perhaps she could get the help she needed to break this wheel. 

"Tongue-tying; I've seen these quite often. Many students turn up at the hospital wing with the same curse placed upon them. Who placed this upon you?" He asked as she sat down on the steps of the Grand staircase, finding her breath hard to return to her. She looked at him in an apology; she couldn't even say his name aloud. "It does not matter, I can lift it. It's a powerful one on you; I imagine a rather advanced wizard placed it. Perhaps to stop you talking about your father departing the family"

Of course he was wrong; but she nodded anyways. She wanted this to be off her as soon as possible."Please get rid of it"

"I will, now stay seated and close your eyes; it'll be much better than you stood up. You may feel slightly faint because of it" He warned. It was a few minutes of him muttering a countercurse and piece by piece she could feel the spell lifted away from her. It was a huge weight off of her shoulders, she knew she should be better at Defence; Jon would've known how to lift this curse off of himself straight away. Even if it was one this strong. And he was right; she did feel faint.

When he was done she said 'Tongue-tying curse' several times over to test that she could actually say it. He heard them all and nodded. She evened her breathing out; her head feeling light as her strength came back to her. "Thank you, Professor"

"You're Welcome, Miss. Targaryen" he nodded before taking a seat on the step next to her. She had her arms on her knees and her hands clasped together. She began to lose herself in thought as she stared at the floor. "Now tell me child, what's bothering you so?"

She hadn't expected it to come out; it had been her close guarded secret for so long. Four years almost. And expecting for her tongue to be all tied up she let the words spill out of her mouth. A four worded sentence that would change the nature of their relationship for the better, she'd hoped. "My brother raped me"

She had expected the silence that came afterwards; the leaving of sound from her ears as if she'd gone deaf. There was nothing, no rage, no sorrow, no happiness. It was nothingness. Feeling like she needed to implore how broken she was to her Headmaster, she carried on speaking. "I went home for Christmas; third year. We'd been doing Quidditch training. I'd said I wanted to join the Slytherin Quidditch Team in fourth year and he'd offered to help me get better so I accepted. We'd practiced for four hours in the wind and snow outside our house and I was so thankful for his help"

"Miss. Targaryen you don't-"

"I was washing and changing in my bathroom and when I come out he was sat on the end of my bed still with the dirty clothes on we'd been training in. I didn't think anything of it; he said the hot water wasn't working in his shower and so I said he could use mine. I never expected that he'd perform a silencing charm on my door and drag me into the bathroom so he could... he..." She lost herself. She couldn't believe she was talking to someone about this; it was such a relief. She felt her anger lift as the truth rang in the entrance hall. "I've never played Quidditch since. I've never felt... happy since then. It's happened more too; two hundred and twenty seven times since that first. And I... I'm only just holding myself together. I scream; begging for help every time... but it doesn't come and I just..." 

She burst into tears. She couldn't help it. 

"Daenerys" He said, authoritatively. "Do I have permission to inform the Department of Magical Law Enforcement? To inform the Minister?"

"No" She snapped instantly. "I... I don't have evidence"

She was sadder now as the realisation set in. Viserys was a well respected member of the International Magical Cooperation Department (even the fact he was a Targaryen and they knew he was a product of incest) and she couldn't make these accusations without evidence. It was soon to be fifty years since the death of the greatest Minister of magic the country had ever seen, Hermione Granger, and even with her laws she put in place to help the victims of such attacks she still knew she didn't have a chance of him going to Azkaban. The Ministry of Magic was still a Misogynistic society; and they would blame her for not trying to do more in fighting against this. Or because he was a well respected member they'd try and cover up these claims she would make, try and pay her off. 

"But the Wizengamot can-"

"Aren't going to concern themselves with a teenage girl making accusations over a ministry member who happens to be her brother, especially because of our lineage"

She shuddered to think about how everything was going to pan out now. What with the tournament and NEWTs and now the fact her Headmaster knew her deepest and darkest secret. "Miss. Targaryen, I implore strongly that you get the Department of Magical Law Enforcement alerted as soon as possible"

"I don't have evidence, Professor. Viserys is a well respected man in the ministry and this kind of scandal would look badly on them. I don't want them to sweep it under the carpet and try to shut me up with money or whatever. I need to build a proper case towards him. I don't want them to be able to do anything; I need a full trial at the Wizengamot, I need this to be taken seriously" She said with confidence for the first time in years. She turned to gage some type of reaction from him. He looked intense, angry and sick to his stomach. As you would if you found out one of your students just told you they'd been raped by their brother over two hundred times in the last four years. 

"Then let me help you; I started my career at the ministry I have a vast working of the law" He implored. Daenerys ears tingled. She wanted help; she didn't want to go this alone. "Let's get you to Madam bones, she's a master in recognising injuries and would be able to do a write up on you in complete confidence"

"Confidence?" Daenerys choked. 

"One hundred percent confidence. I can start a file in my office; every thing we find we can use against him I'll keep in the file and when the year is done and it's time for you to go home; we'll go to the ministry instead and we'll make our case there against him. We'll have everything; I promise you" He was a good man, the best professor the school had in years. And she knew she was going to accept. It was just a case of feeling the hope inside her which had been extinguished so many times over. She didn't feel right feeling it again. "We can use the pensive to extract your memories to use as evidence, they will accept them. We can make sure they don't sweep it under the rug, even if we allow them to use veritaserum. We'll make sure they know it's the truth and that they need to do something about it"

"I believe you could help" She said carefully. 

"We'll go to the prophet afterwards if they do not do anything; then something will get done. You're one of my best students, and your safety had been compromised" He gave a heartwarming smile. He actually cared. This was why she knew she'd been okay to come and speak with him about this. "It is my job to protect you at all costs

"So you decide to hold the Triwizard Tournament" She scoffs. 

"Another conversation for a different day, Miss. Targaryen" She found herself smiling. He was right. 

After their heart to heart in which she felt more optimistic than since when she started Hogwarts; she went with him to the Hospital wing (well, after telling him she had a sleeping potions she was brewing that needed finishing as the seventy minutes were almost up). Madam Bones was only just awake and in her robes when they entered. She was surprised at the earliness of the two of them. They went into her office and Daenerys explained everything to her that she had to Professor Lannister. She'd agreed to complete confidentiality and after asking for an examination, Professor Lannister left to return to his study. 

She was to go straight there after her examination with the right up Madam Bones gave her. It was an awkward fifteen minutes as she stripped down to nothing and laid on the bed and closed her eyes. Imagining she'd flying on a dragon in the Old Valyria, anything to stop herself from flinching from the touch of Madam Bones' inspection. But she survived it, to her surprise. Madam Bones was one hundred percent certain of what Daenerys had told her and so walking to Professor Lannister study, papers in hand, she felt it. 

Hope. 


	8. Chewing the Fat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stop sending me so much love on these chapters i'm gonna squee. 100 comments hit for seven chapters y'all mother fuckers are crazy.
> 
> Also, last chapter was heavy and divided some people on the how the ministry would respond to the accusations. We explore this a little more in this chapter; but everything will be fine on that front. I did re-read it and there are one or two sentences I feel are missing so I'm going to go back and add them in hopes of clearing up so uncertainties. 
> 
> This chapter is a lot lighter in tone. And don't worry, Jonerys is coming.

Jon found himself being constantly surrounded by the sound of voices whispering at Dinner after his first day back. Why? Because he'd had an argument with Daenerys in double charms at the end of the day, sou naturally, the whole school knows. In all honesty, Jon hadn't even meant for what he said to sound as bad as it came out, but apparently saying that she's about as level headed as a dragon in heat wasn't a good idea. He'd had to go to the hospital wing after being hit with a stinging hex and he'd become severely red and blotchy. 

He needed to figure out what her problem was; yes he'd probably pushed it over the line but she'd called him a moron after he'd defended her so he had felt the need to defend himself in the end. It was all rather confusing. He really didn't know how it happened; she'd seemed in a reasonable mood when she'd entered the classroom and was talking with the Sand twins from Slytherin. She'd even cracked a smile, which immediately disappeared when she saw he was looking. She was almost two different people sometimes.

As he was Head boy and she was Head girl (this whole unity thing was really going to kill them both); Professor Flitwick had seen fit to partner them up together. Aguamenti was the charm and while they both knew it well it was non-verbally that needed to try and water the flower pot in front of them. They'd been polite to each other for most of the lesson, it wasn't until someone from the back of the class shout out that it went wrong. They asked Daenerys if she had all her toes or if because her parents were brother and sister they wondered is she was missing some digits. 

Jon had been fuming. It was downright rude to disrupt the class and even though he may not agree with her people's practices, she was their Head girl. Jon; forgetting their was a higher authority present in the room; deducted ten points from Gryffindor to make a statement. There was a shock of silence that rung through the room.

His own house; people were shocked. And defending Daenerys too; something he thought would never happen.

None more so than Daenerys. 

He'd turned to see her fuming and couldn't understand what her problem was. 'Don't stick up for me when you make just as awful jokes about my family when you don't know anything yourself' she'd said. Jon knew it to be true; but he asked her to calm down, saying she was overreacting. A rough exchange of words were flung at each other and thus he called her as levelheaded as a dragon in heat, and he got a stinging hex on his face. 

And some joke Professor Flitwick was, he'd become a shadow of his former self since he began teaching after his death in ghost form. He just floated there and watched the whole debate take over the classroom as Head boy and girl came at odds with each other. Jon just left to go the the Hospital wing with no further comment after the stinging hex, leaving Daenerys to scowl at the place he'd been. Madam Bones had fixed him up easily enough and by the time he reached the Great Hall everyone was filtering in from classes too. 

Robb sat next to him at the Gryffindor table then, drowning out the whispers with his presence. He looked smug; as if he had a million jokes to make at Jon's expense but he did not know which to pick. Jon knew everyone was going to know what happened by the time the evening meal was over. "You took points off of Gryffindor on the first day... some impression as Head boy you've made"

"Shut up, Robb" Jon grumbled as he poked at his chicken on his plate. He hadn't eaten much but he really didn't feel like doing so. Daenerys had pretty much been on his mind since he'd arrived at school over twenty four hours ago and he just couldn't work out why. "She's just frustrating; I wish we didn't have such a spiteful past and she'd truly let me know why she's such an arsey little shit sometimes. I've spent the entire day thinking about everything she said in the great hall last night and now, I have no idea who she even is"

"I think you're in love" Robb tried to tease.

"Fuck off" Jon snapped. "I'm just confused"

"Because you're in love" Theon agreed. Jon found himself scowling at them both. Theon yielded. "...with yourself?"

Jon sighed, they were both really no use sometimes. Theon was Robb's lapdog at the worst of times; and they both liked to gang up on Jon on occasion leaving Jon to brood for several days. One time, they'd forced him to go to Hogsmeade with a girl Theon liked to try and plant seeds of how nice a guy he was but she and Jon had ended up making out in the Three Broomsticks. When Jon came back and told him what happened Robb was the first one to state a sabbatical of ignoring him and Theon followed suit. That was the longest period they went ignoring each other. And the girl had ended up liking Theon and dating him for a bit anyways so it had worked out in the end.

There was a sudden silence in the hall and as Jon looked up, Daenerys was walking towards him with a hint of anger present on her face. Oh drat what had he done now? _Think Jon think_ , he said inside his head. He thought about all the duties he'd doesn't so far as Head boy and concluded he'd not missed anything. Whatever he was about to be yelled at for; it was obviously something he wasn't aware of, so he just braced himself.

Bracing himself he watched her march slowly towards him; her face became less anger based and a little passive as he did watch her. He blinked, scared for what was coming. "Jon" She said void of any affection or emotion really. He almost had to laugh at this. But given not half an hour ago she'd flung a stinging hex at him; he held it back. He was still pissed at her. "Six fifth years thought it would be funny to have a skiving snackbox challenge at lunchtime and four of them happen to be prefects. We're short on cover in the dungeons this evening. I told Professor Lannister we'd cover"

"Oh alright, sure" He nodded, thankful he hadn't done anything wrong. At least she was only annoyed at having to patrol with him and not because he'd forgotten to make a change to the rota in the Prefects meeting room or something. "I'll meet you outside the Slytherin Common Room at Seven" He said to Daenerys as a confused look gathered on her face. "What?"

"How do you know where the Slytherin Common Room is?" She exclaimed.

"Really? I've been at this school seven years and you think I don't know where the common room is?" Jon let out a belly laugh to which everyone around them started sending him strange looks. It was funny, how confused she was. "That's really funny. Do you know where the Gryffindor Common Room is?"

"Yes" She said a little guarded, huffing at him.

"Then why is it difficult to think I don't know where th-"

"I get your point Merlin, shut up" She grumbled as she walked away. Jon found himself blinking. He did not know how he was suppose to survive an evening of patrols with her; but he had done it the night previous so he knew he could make it through. He hoped perhaps he could get some answers from her, but then again he may as well just wish for eternal peace in the wizarding world. He watched her walk over to the hufflepuff table where her friend Missandei had just arrived and they sat together eating their food, she was a piece of work. 

Robb grunted and so Jon turned his attention away from Daenerys to see what he was doing. He was reading the daily prophet. Jon raised an eyebrow and so Robb showed him the front cover which had the title 'MINISTRY COVER-UP?'. Jon was instantly intrigued as he saw a picture of Waymar Royce with the story and wondered what was going on. So Jon took the article and began to read. 

_'Minister for Magic, Tywin Lannister, has come under fire once again as more ministry cover-ups are being unearthed day by day. We reported two weeks ago the sudden disappearance and subsequent death of Waymar Royce, talented Auror and beloved father and husband. Yet according to our sources inside the ministry, there is no record of Waymar having even been out of the country to have died or indeed how he did in fact die. This comes as a bit of a shock to the family who are still wanting answer but are having a door closed into their face. While rumours of dark magic rising in the east has people worried, the ministry has never confirmed this yet had let the rumour continue. A spokesperson for the ministry has said that they've got a full enquiry going on into the death of Mr. Royce, but until they have the full details, they cannot make any statement as to what actually happened._

_This is just a month after the high profile sacking of Senior Undersecretary to the minister of magic, Robert Baratheon, his son in law and long time family friend. Reports were that Robert Baratheon was a hands on man and after several complains from females in Tywin's charge he made a choice to get rid of Robert's job position entirely and thus he left the ministry. This had caused outrage amongst the females in the Ministry according to sources yet none of them have come forward and condemned the minister. Perhaps they've been given hush money?_

_Whatever is happening in the Ministry of Magic, there is definitely a divide between people and one wonders if perhaps Tywin Lannister's time as Minister of Magic is coming to an end. We'll have to wait and see_ '

 "Father didn't vote for him" Jon snapped as he shoved the paper back onto the table. "It's an insult to Waymar's memory that they've not figured this out yet! And the fact they've decided to keep the family in the dark? Poor wife and son must be scared witless!"

"And the sexual assault that he just swept under the carpet" Robb added as he chewed on a roast potato. Theon was nodding along too although Jon suspected he wasn't actually listening.. "It's twenty ninety-nine, why are women still afraid to work for people like this. Everyone should know if a lady says she's uncomfortable then you stop; simple as"

"I'm confused though; everyone knows something is stirring in the east so why are their still so many questions about his death?" Jon mused while he forked his chicken once again, not really wanting to eat it. "I guess it's the unknown of what it is that's scaring people, and they've had no reassurance from the ministry that it's under control or that they know what they're doing"

Robb just nodded in agreeance. "Also; the fact that his 'friend' Robert Baratheon was one hundred percent guilty of groping those woman and he did nothing. The Wizengamot is there for that kind of thing; but I guess bad press is not Tywin's way. We should ask Professor Lannister about him; I'd love to hear his thoughts on the ministry cover-ups"

"I highly doubt Professor Lannister would agree with what his father is doing as minister, people have been calling for him to be Minister for Magic for years now; he's just that good. But instead he uses the knowledge and wisdom he has to be headmaster" Jon countered. "Anyways, this is where he belongs best. Since his six years as headmaster, the school has seen results like never before, over ninety percent of students passing all NEWTS and OWLs"

"Still, there's no love loss between them. According to the prophet they had a huge falling out in the summer" Theon added in. Jon had heard this too. Whatever it was, Jon was glad that Professor Lannister was here and not Tywin. 

They didn't mention the article anymore after that; he just finished up what food he could stomach before going and putting his bags in the common room. It was quiet, most people were still in the Great Hall. He set down parchment and ink on his side table, ready to do some of his Transfiguration essay he'd got that day in first lesson; wanting to get ahead on the homework. he'd start after he came back from patrols. On weekdays curfew was eight, Headmaster Lannister had made it as a way to try and get kids to go to sleep earlier as there was a point where everyone was falling asleep in classes. Most people stuck to curfews, it was only the odd few trouble makers you'd catch out and about.

So he prepared himself, and when it was ten to seven, he began to make his way out of the common room and back down the grand staircase. People were filtering from the Great Hall and returning to their own dorms. Jon turned to the door on the right at the bottom of the grand staircase and began his descent into the depths of the dungeons. Following a few slytherin's from distance (even though he knew where the common room was) he made his way into the candle light halls. A constant dripping sound was the only thing you could hear besides footsteps. It certainly had a creepy vibe. 

He reached the common room and loitered. It wasn't long after Daenerys came out. "Let's get this over with"

"Don't make it sound like a chore" Jon groaned. 

"You are an annoying piece of work" She shrugged. 

"Touche" He agreed. 

Two days in and he already didn't think he'd survive Daenerys Targaryen any longer. 


	9. Walking the Dungeons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All this love is making me crazy, but please. If you're gonna be stupid about comments don't leave one. 
> 
> Nearing 150 comments on only 8 chapters, y'all are insane. I appreciate the love but if you're gonna ask questions that have not been answered yet that's just silly. 
> 
> Everything will get explained in this story. It's one hundred chapters. 
> 
> Calm yo tits basically. 
> 
> Shannon Xx

Daenerys had endured a lot since arriving at Hogwarts and it was only eight in the evening on the first day. She'd confided in Headmaster Lannister over her abuse from her brother, she'd had words of hate and bile thrown at her, Jon had defended her which made her even more mad and now she was having to patrol with him. He was chewing drewball gum all the way around the dungeon, his mouth making an uncomfortable slapping and squishing noise as he did. It was adding to the agitation she felt inside her.

She was furious with him in reality.

How did he not see that it was not okay for him to defend her when he has called her worse things in the past? And furthermore since when had it ever been in his interest to defend her? Daenerys only assumed it was because he was head boy now and had to show some responsibility. Or maybe he had grown up over the summer? No that was not it, he wouldn't have called her a dragon in heat if he'd actually grown up.

The first time they'd ever had an argument he'd called her a shrivelled lacewing and not five minutes later Merlin's sagging left- she didn't like thinking about that. But it illustrated her point, how dare he even defend her from comments she can handle as head girl. She should've dished out those punishments, not him. Ever since that first argument they'd been on a warpath against each other and Daenerys was not about to forgive all that, even if she probably should.

And then he went and called her a Dragon on heat today, which was possibly the most insulting thing he could say to her in her current state of mind. The dragon was the sigil of her house, for centuries. He was covering more taint on her already shamed house. And saying she was on heat caused her stomach to flip, she didn't ask for this violation of her body, not that he knew what it meant. But she didn't want it. What could she have done other than hex him?

She shouldn't have done it, really. She should've just let it roll off of her and ignore them all. But her anger and frustration mixed with the hope she had been feeling inside from her conversation with the headmaster had led to this point. Just because something was going to be done about one part of her life doesn't mean anything else was going to be fixed. Even if the thing getting fixed is the main root of all her problems.

Once the arrest happened, whenever that would be, people would stop their hate and vile words. Not that it mattered to her, she knew she was a good person deep down. Everything had just been twisted and contorted inside her. She was a new person since third year, and they'd soon come to understand why. Or maybe they wouldn't care in the slightest, no one has bothered to ask her since third year how she feels. 

"So are you gonna walk in silence with me all evening?" Jon asked as they finished checking the potions classroom. She felt her eyes roll to the back of her head. _How dare he interrupt me mid-thought._ Daenerys didn't even look at him, she couldn't, not after the display they'd already shown today.

"Yes" Daenerys answered truthfully, he was annoying her just by standing there, not accounting for the lip smacking. Although the lip-smacking was making her nerve fray with rage. She hated loud eaters. "Silence is better than having to listen to whatever comes out of your mouth"

"I'm not that bad" He said sounding offended. _Good_ , Daenerys thought. She was so frustrated with him that she was happy she'd offended him. "Stop acting like I'm invisible"

"It's hard to pretend you're not here when you're smacking your lips together like a cow eating grass" She sighed, stalking a few steps in front of Jon, still not making eye contact with him. "And you're just as bad as the rest of them so ignoring you is the best option"

"Why?" He was clueless.

"Or I'll hex you, that's why" Daenerys' voice raised.

"No, I meant why am I a bad person?" Daenerys blinked at Jon's cluelessness, standing still in shock. She wasn't sure if he was being serious or not but when she turned around and saw him looking confused, she realised he was that stupid. Daenerys didn't know what came over her, but she just burst out laughing. A gut-busting laugh that echoed around the dungeons for minutes after.

"Seriously?" She cackled mid breath. "You have no idea why you're as bad as them?" She scoffed, her brows had risen and her pulse was quickening as she thought on the fury he was making her feel. But she still couldn't do anything but laugh. Jon had no clue, even though she'd been saying the same song and dance for three years now. "You've done nothing but shout at me, duel with me, say horrible things about my family and I, and yet you act like I'm the horrible bitch"

"That's because you can be a bitch on the odd occasion, Daenerys" Jon said as if it was a matter of fact. Daenerys stopped laughing, her expression being replace by a scowl. What happened to them both? Bright eyed-first years to this sour and bitter seventh years. She knew her trauma, what was his excuse for being an ass? "How does me defending everyone who you've hexed in the corridors make me as bad as them?"

"My family, for a thousand years have practiced incest"

Jon flinched at the word. Daenerys didn't, she wasn't a weak willed woman anymore. It was a part of her, she wouldn't be who she was without those years of history.

"It was said that even if they tried not to; they were somehow still attracted to their own brothers and sisters. My Great grandfather, Jaehaerys, he was forbidden to marry any of his sisters by his father, Aegon. But even this was not enough, he was in love with Shaera, his younger sister. They confronted Aegon about the Valyrian way and he conceded. They wed and fucked like rabbits. They were never mad, only madly in love. They kept the blood in their own kin not to keep it 'pure' as you would say, but to keep the magic within us strong. We used to be bond to Dragons, you know?"

"Aye, I heard" Jon gruffed. Daenerys could tell he looked uncomfortable. 

"Some of the Lords of Valyria had up to five dragons each to do their bidding, to unleash their fury on those who would cross them. It was a tradition, it wasn't frowned upon"

"Daenerys I-" She wouldn't let him talk, she was too fired up. She needed him to feel the pain and misery she does from his actions.

"And you; and countless other in this school still have belittled me and degraded me for things out of my control. Do you think I want to be a child of incest? Do you think I want to be this angry at the world? Neither you or the world has ever given a shit about me and so I shouldn't ever give a shit about them. The gods are cruel, if there are any at all, but I know that there is going to come a day where I am not shackled by the hate and hurtful words everyone spills at me. I am a product of incest, this is who I am. But I'm not a monster"

"I-"

 _"_ A Dragon in heat, huh? I think you better chose your words carefully next time. I am a Dragon, Wolves are good food for the Dragons" Daenerys huffed. She wanted to get under his skin. It was working. 

"Are you threatening me?" He asked incredulously.

 _"_ I'm reminding you. Call me a dragon in heat again and I'll show you what a Dragon is. _Zaldrīzes buzdari iksos daor_ " She snarled.

"Zal-what?" Jon said almost scratching his head in confusion, impatient at the same time. 

" _Zaldrīzes buzdari iksos daor_ \- A dragon is not a slave. And I am not here to be your hexing bag, Jon" She said before stalking off down the hall. He followed on her heels as she tried to lose him. Tears were threatening to spill but she would not let them. She did enough crying this morning, and Jon Snow wasn't worth her tears. But he didn't seem to get it.

"So you've been dealt a shitty hand in life - you're not the only one, I'm a well respected pure blood wizard's child with a muggle that wasn't his wife; you think I'm any better off?" Daenerys halted and turned to glare as meanly as she could. _How could he even think the two things are the same?_

"Boohoo, you grew up in a nice home yet people are mean to you because your father loved another woman besides his wife" Daenerys snorted, impatient with his attitude. She couldn't believe he was comparing the two. "They are not the same!"

"Why are they not the same?" Jon threw his hands in the air in exasperation. Daenerys wanted to strangle him.

"I don't EVER take the mickey out of you for that!" She thought that if a teacher didn't show up soon, she may very well hex him until there was nothing left of him. Yet she still did not cry, even if she could feel the watery tears threaten to spill over. 

"And I've never made jokes about your ancestry!" He tried to return, but it wasn't true. Daenerys had heard them, she'd heard his hurtful words.

"Fourth year you laughed when Theon Greyjoy asked me if I had six toes on one foot" She started. "Fifth year you asked me if I felt the need to sleep with my brothers and Last year you agreed with your mate Gendry said that my eyes were a little close together" Daenerys felt her skin crawl as she relived these memories. "You are as bad as the rest of them and I don't care whether your mother was a muggle or not. I'd take that over this existence any day!"

"I-" He couldn't speak. He was shocked that she'd remembered all this; he'd quiet clearly forgotten it all. Daenerys knew it was like water off of a ducks back with him, he didn't really care about what he'd said. And she was going to tell him as much.

"What the matter? Realising how much of a douche you are?" Daenerys quipped as she turned to look him directly in the face. She was heartbroken really, she'd never wanted this, they'd got on in second year, even working on a few assignments together. But after she'd gone through a huge change in her life, he had turned against her rather than just ask what was wrong. 

"I guess an apology is too far gone now" He looked down at his own hands. Daenerys saw shame on his face, it did not suit him. he was always so confident yet humble in every other aspect of his life. But this rage match between the two of them had gone on for too long. "But for what it's worth I am so sorry, I've been an ass to you"

"I don't want your apology, Jon. I want you to stop it; stop saying these things about me. I can't control who my parents are, what my blood is. It's part of who I am. And I'm perfectly normal, I'm not some weird one eyed witch who could combust any day because she's inbred" She felt the energy leave the hall, no one was around, their shouts had been the only thing filling the air. 

"Why do you act the way you do?" Jon asked. 

"Do what?" She snapped. 

"That - get so angry at people" He looked scared almost, as if she was about to explode and he would cease to exist. "Not to me, but to people who haven't said anything about your family, to those who are just getting through school and are hexed or hurt by your anger"

"You wouldn't understand" She shrugged and turned away. Not wanting to look at him. The tears had spilled over. It was a few moments but she felt his hand on her shoulder. She flinched away from him straight off.

"Try me" He begs, his hand still hovering in the space she had been.

"You are very trying" She feels the will to live living her body. He was driving her up the wall. He didn't look away from her, he tried to hold her gaze. She saw something raw inside him, a thirst for knowledge, understanding. He wanted to understand her better. As if he was some phony wizard shrink. 

"Please, I don't want to continue this fighting" He said in a quiet voice, his position only two feet from hers. She felt her pulse quicken as he was close to invading her personal space. Her alarm bells were ringing, and while she knew Jon was not someone who would hurt her in the ways Viserys has, she couldn't be too cautious. 

"It's... strange" She explains. "Father told me that there was a saying, in which Valyrian families would use to describe the Targaryens. Everytime one was born the gods flipped a coin, heads they were fine, tails they were mad. It was the incest, well initially that was the reason. Targaryen's however, would be worse than the other families. They had some of their family members who were more mad than anything the Valyrian's had ever seen"

"So it's your blood, you've gone... mad?" He said looking even more scared. This actually made Daenerys snort. 

"No, I'm sane. It's just... in the past two hundred years, when a Targaryen has gone mad, they've gone through a traumatic event. Some have only had anger issues, others have gone full crazy town and have had to have been 'put down' as father once said" She wasn't explaining well. "My brother Rhaegar, he's the sweetest person you will ever meet, kind, caring and nothing like our father. He has my mother's kindness. My other brother, Viserys... he has all my father's cruelness, he's a pompous twat. And I, I'm the one in the middle"

"So you're not full blown rabid dog but you have the potential?" He said furrowing his brows. "I'm going to be completely honest you're not explaining it very well"

"I went through something... horrifying, in third year. I still haven't fully processed it all, it's still happening to me. But it made me angry, so angry all the time. It's my blood that makes me such a way" She summed up and he nodded, sort of understanding. 

"Okay, I think I got it" He wasn't convinced, she could see it. But she didn't care. 

"Perhaps now you'll lay off of me?" Daenerys enquired. 

"Daenerys, I was never laying on you" He snorted, thinking his joke was funny. 

"Pathetic" Daenerys stalked off again. He followed her, apologising for it.

"Okay I'm sorry, look. We've both been stupid in the past. I shouldn't have made jokes about who you are. You're right, you can't help it. I know this more than you think, you can't help who your parents are" She gave him a dirty look. "But you need to be more tactile about this temper of yours, you've really upset people with it" He said as they entered the potions store cupboard to make sure no one was hiding in there. "But we are Head boy and girl now, and I know for a fact I just want to make it to the end of this year without us clashing"

"Never had a problem with it before so why now?"

"It's exhausting" He said as a matter-of-fact. 

"True" Daenerys mused. She thought about it. He was right; she too wanted to get through this school year without any bumps as such. The triwizard tournament was one she could overcome, but it was silly to think that she could get through without a few glitches. Jon however, was offering a truce, a truce she would like to take. "Okay, fine. I will be civil towards you for the rest of the school year..."

"Cool-" He was stopped.

"If you never tell anyone we had this conversation and you keep your distance from me until we have to do Head boy and girl duties or if we get partnered in lessons. You know it's going to happen" She agreed with him. It was a day of firsts in her mind. It was also possibly the longest they'd actually spoke without hexing each other. 

"I think I can manage that" He rolled his eyes, a small smile present. Daenerys found herself regretting this already, especially if he was going to enjoy their truce. "Okay so, we cool?"

"We cool" She nodded. 

Their patrol finished a few moments later and Daenerys was left wondering if there was perhaps more to Jon than she initially knew. But at least he'd be off her case now; another one on the list dealt with. 


	10. Seeing the Goblet

Jon felt like he was going to be sick at breakfast on the Saturday after the first week; his conversation with Daenerys on their patrol had not left his mind ever since then. He felt like a failure; he felt like he was a disgusting human. For someone who always championed the underdog, how did he not see the upset and pain he and many others had caused her? Even if her so called 'fire made blood' or whatever she said gives her the angry trait, the things he's done and said about her... It was a horrifying thing to think about. 

It was a thought that hadn't left him all week. So much so that his first week back had been more eventful than he'd ever imagined. He'd had two arguments with Robb when he'd said some horrible things about Daenerys' temper. He'd tried to not say any of what she told him, but just that she was his Head girl now and he was trying to just move past the anger and her family line. It wasn't her fault, and Jon knew this now. 

He'd even been sloppy in his lessons where he'd otherwise be attentive. Several teachers had asked if he was okay and he'd mumbled about having headaches to save face, rather than saying he couldn't stop thinking about how much of a jackass he is. Professor Mormont in Defence Against the Dark Arts had suggest he go to Madam Bones and get a pepperup potion but Jon could brew that himself and so politely turned him down. 

So now sat at the Gryffindor table while he tried to eat some pancakes with bacon and golden syrup; he couldn't help but let his mind wander over to the platinum blonde haired girl two tables over, who too looked consumed in her own thoughts by something. Robb and Theon were talking amongst themselves about the tournament and how they hadn't seen anyone enter yet thanks to Daenerys outburst at dinner. 

Jon had wondered if she'd meant to put people off so she could enter herself and take all the glory but that didn't seem likely. It was more like her, especially in recent light, to enter so no one else had too. She didn't seem to have many people in her corner these days. Her brother had become estranged from the family in favour of the Martells whose daughter he was with. This had been all over the prophet after he'd publically condemned his father several times. Her other brother was a ministry worker and her mother was 'unwell' according to the Longbottoms who live on the same road. 

Jon sighed at himself. He'd thought of the tournament as a distraction and still his mind went to Daenerys. He just felt so guilty over the things he'd said. Why had he said them? He was not a horrible person, he'd never had horrible thoughts of anyone, except perhaps Lady Catelyn. And even then he did not blame her for thinking in the manner she does. He is a reminder of his father's infidelity and so he understood. 

It didn't help being friends with two boys who were constantly causing mass panic wherever they went. He has been wrapped up in their pranks one too many times, not that it was an excuse. It wasn't. he'd said those things about her and there was nothing he could do to take them back. The only thing he could do, which he had been doing (besides beating himself up about it) was be as kind towards her on their Head duties as he could possibly be. 

"You're doing it again" Robb sighed as he shoved egg into his mouth. 

Brooding, Jon's favourite pastime. It wasn't his fault, he just had a lot on his mind. Robb and Theon's thoughts were not very complex if their conversations were anything to go by; they were usually talking about girls skirt lengths or the latest stuff in Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

But Jon, he often thought of his future, of his friendships and life back at the Stark House. He loved to organise his thoughts, catergorize them almost. But Daenerys, he couldn't do it. He couldn't put the thoughts away and get on with school. The guilt was too much for him. He'd never felt in any way, that he'd contribute in the way he had to someone's sorrow and hurt. It ate away at him; he couldn't imagine how she'd lived with it for as long as he and others had been spewing that bile. 

"Sorry, just lost my train of thought" Jon mumbled as he ate some more of the breakfast in front of him. It was a few minutes of silence before the hall came to life again. It was mail day, the owls one by one swooped in and dropped parcels down by people's hands. Some narrowly missed the breakfast, others weren't so fortunate. Theon pulled his letter from his family out of the milk jug which he'd just opened and used a drinking charm in efforts to save it. 

That was when Jon spotted Hodor, the large owl the family used to communicate with each other and saw as it dropped a letter by Sansa on the Ravenclaw table; Arya at the other end of this table and finally ones by him and Robb. This was going to be his father's response to the letter he sent on the first night. He was nervous. It was as he picked his up he saw the red envelop and writing on Robbs. Robb had got a howler. 

Robb's face said it all; he was petrified. Everyone around him was shuffling away from him on the bench. He slowly peeled the wax seal open and dropped it on the table as a shout came out of it. 

"ROBB STARK - HOW DARE YOU - I HAVE WANTED YOU TO SUCCEED WELL IN YOUR HOGWARTS CAREER LIKE YOUR FATHER AND YOU ROLL OVER AND LET _HIM_ BE HEAD BOY INSTEAD-"

Jon felt his face flush as everyone turned to look at him, the angry Catelyn's voice echoing through the hall. Jon felt fury inside him; why did she hate him so much? Robb enver wanted to be Head boy, he was happy enough being a prefect (which was a surprise enough in of itself). Robb always stuck up for Jon though, so as he looked at Robb, he could see his eyes rolling.

"-FURIOUS! YOU ARE A GREAT WIZARD BUT YOUR LAZY ATTITUDE HAS COST THIS HOUSE IT'S REPUTATION - AND NOW IT'S HEAD BOY IS THE ONE PERSON WHO DOESN'T EVEN BELONG HERE-"

Arya was stabbing the table with her food knife as she listened to her mother's harsh words coming out of the howler. Even Sansa on the next table looked extremely confused. Jon was more so than anyone else. He dare not even open his own letter encase he got a harshly worded letter from his father. Why was he not allowed to be head boy? Why was he not allowed to make something of himself? It was not like ti was in the Stark name. 

"-DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT COMING HOME FOR CHRISTMAS UNTIL YOUR GRADES START REFLECTING THE HARD WORK YOU ARE GOING TO PUT IN - IF I GET ANOTHER LETTER FROM THE HEADMASTER THIS YEAR ABOUT ONE OF YOUR PRANKS GONE WRONG I WILL TAKE YOU OUT OF HOGWARTS AND TEACH YOU MYSELF! GOOD DAY!"

The letter ripped itself up and left a horrid silence on the air. Jon realised that he could never go back to the Stark House, only to pack up his stuff and leave - and that is what he would do. He would get a job in Diagon Alley until the Auror Programme started next september after the school year finished. He'd get a small flat to live in and he'd leave that woman behind.

Catelyn was nothing more than wrath and rage and as Jon thought on everything that had happened in the family over his father's infidelity, he found himself not caring about any of them more than ever. Arya and Robb and Sansa did not deserved to be talked to in such a way all because their mother couldn't act like adults. 

Robb stared at the letter for a few more seconds as the pieces of red paper floated back onto the table. Jon did not know what he would do; but when a huge smile spread across his face he had to admit to himself he was surprised. And then, suddenly, Robb let out an ear splitting laugh; he was holding his sides and creasing up. Everyone else started to laugh then and suddenly it was infectious, even Jon was laughing. 

He them remembered he had his own letter to open. Grabbing it in his left hand from next to the plate of toast; he peeled the seal open and began to read while Robb took the mickey out of his mother's voice with Theon. 

_Son,_

_Congratulations on the position of Head Boy; while others in this family are not happy, know that I am. You'll do great._

_As for the tournament, yes I did know. All the safety precautions have been taken, and the security is double that of the last tournament; I had a hand in helping out with this myself. So there is nothing to fear from the tournament that will kill you._

_If you wish to enter; you will be safe, you will not die. It would help in your application to the Auror training programme. You could also get a faster passing through their exams with more experience beneath your belt._

_You will be Head of Magical Law Enforcement before you know it._

_Love,_

_Your father._

Jon breathed a sigh of relief. His father, while not having said the word, was proud. That was enough for him. But he did say he'd had a hand in organising security for the tournament himself and that it was even more secure than the last tournament. That would mean everything was double checked, that nothing was a portkey or was under dark magic. 

And it would help him out with his application to the Auror Training Programme; it was his ambition to be an Auror. He hadn't thought about being the Head of Magical Law Enforcement, but the fact his father believed he could be in that job role, he realised his father recognised the potential in him. That Jon could make something for himself besides being the 'secret' son of Eddard Stark, that he could be happy with his lot in life. 

It was as if this letter made his mind up. He was going to do it; he was going to enter the tournament. 

Ripping a corner of the letter off, he picked a quill and ink pot from his bag and placed it on the table. Opposite him; was Robb who grabbed the letter after seeing Jon rip the corner off. Jon saw him in his peripherals scanning the letter before slamming it on the table as Jon wrote his own name on the parchment. "No, Jon, don't you even dare!"

"I'm doing it" Jon shrugged, he leapt off of his seat and everyone around him realised what he was doing. There was a huge buzz around the place suddenly as everyone stood up and followed Jon as he walked down the hall towards the goblet at the end of the hall. There was an age line around it, it stood menacingly as if it could sense Jon's future. As if it knew he was going to enter and was enticing him. 

"Jon, don't be a prat!" Arya shouted behind him. "You'll die!"

"Arya, I am the most equipped to enter this tournament! I have the best Defence scores the school has seen since Harry Potter, and he was in the tournament too. If not me then who? No one else feels confident enough to enter the tournament - but someone has too!" Jon argued as he turned to see the audience of around forty people stood behind him. 

Then, the platinum blonde he'd been thinking about all week burst through the crowd, her face as angry as he'd ever seen it. Her eyes were showing concern, something he'd never seen from her before. At least not towards him anyway. "Jon Snow, don't you dare enter this tournament! I don't want to have to go through the rest of the school year with your dead body on my conscience, thank you very much!"

"Daenerys, I get your point of view I really do, it's just-"

"Oh Daenerys keep your webbed toes out of it, let him enter. It's be fun seeing a Stark die" Everyone turned to see Joffrey Baratheon smirking as he stood with his friends. Jon was furious all of a sudden. His hand clenched as Joffrey snickered. "Go on, enter!"

"Joffrey, go torment someone else before I deduct points from Slytherin" Daenerys snapped. 

"Very touch today - I think she doesn't want you to enter, Jon. Perhaps she wants the glory for herself!" He snarled. Everyone else was silent as this exchanged happened. Jon ignored him, he folded up the piece of paper in his hand and stepped over the age line. Daenerys was livid and he could see it in her eyes. He turned away from her and put it in the goblet, watching as the colours changed momentarily before accepting the Jon's entry. He sighed in relief. 

"You complete idiot!" Dany was enraged. "You're going to die!"

"I won't die - Do you know how much security they've got? How much screening all the objects and creatures have gone through that they'd be using?" Jon sighed as he stepped out of the age line. "I'm the best at defence - if I don't survive then the tournament is too dangerous for even seventh years"

"So you'd just willingly put your life on the line as a risk? Just so others don't have to enter?" She shouted in retort. 

"It's what you would do - possibly make the choice to go it alone instead of risking your fellow students dying. At least, as Head boy it's the choice I've made. Would you not make the same choice?" He asked her honestly. Her eyes softened but her face was still harsh and icy. She broke eye contact and looked down at her feet momentarily. 

"Yeah - I would" Daenerys understood him, they were finally getting somewhere in their relationship even if it was through arguments. Everyone around them was mumbling, Jon did not know if this was a good or bad thing but everyone seemed shocked. 

"I think you're too scared to enter" Joffrey Baratheon walked towards Daenerys menacingly. Jon was getting ready to intervene. 

"Of course I'm scared, only a fool wouldn't be" She narrowed her eyes on him and he stopped walking. Jon's stance relaxed a little. "But the glory in this tournament does not outweigh the risk involved. Even if I was going to enter so no one else had to" 

Jon's eyes widened. "You was?"

"Yes, I was - but I guess it doesn't matter now because you're a stupid idiot, Jon Snow and now you're going to get yourself killed" She folded her arms as she stood defiantly. 

"Do it" Joffrey laughed in a tone which reminded Jon a lot of Catelyn. That rage and storm behind her eyes he'd seen so many times. "Go on - enter" Joffrey was having fun and that annoyed Jon. His face became tense as he watched a familiar expression on daenerys face. Brooding, like what he did. She was weighing up the options. "Let your family be known for something else other thanks shagging each other!"

"Joffrey - that's enough!" Jon snapped. Daenerys glared at him, Jon could feel the anger flowing from her body.

"What's the matter, Daenerys? Are you a coward?" Joffrey ignored Jon's warning.

In a split second however - there was a loud bang and Joffrey was on the floor holding a bleeding nose while Daenerys walked back to her table. Jon had no idea how it'd happened but it had. And when he looked around he saw Arya grinning as she was holding something small in her hand - a trick gift from Weasley Wizard Wheezes. How had she got that? And whatever it was had caused Joffrey's nose bleed. 

No one was paying him any attention however; they were all gasping as Daenerys was scribbling her name on a piece of parchment. Jon's eyes widened. _She was really entering?_ Jon did not expect this. She stormed back over to where he was rooted on the spot. 

"You're entering? What about the dying part?" Jon asked as she stepped over the age line and threw her name into the Goblet. Daenerys glared at the flames as it accepted her entry. "Daenerys?"

"My name is already mud on the bottoms of everyone's shoe -- It's time for House Targaryen to be restored to what it once was" That was all she said before storming back to her seat and grabbing her bag and making her way out of the hall, leaving Jon and the crowd in shock. 


	11. Spilling the Ink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the love, it's crazy. 
> 
> Sorry for the late update, I've been really sick, very poorly. 
> 
> Just some background info. Joffrey, 5th year slytherin, Marcella 2nd year Hufflepuff and Tommen (not started, only 9 right now) They are not products of incest; they are Legitimately Cersei and Robert's children. It just makes sense for this story. 
> 
> Robert was a Senior undersecretary as we know from chapter 8 and was fired for inappropriate behaviour. So there is no love in Roberts/Cersei's relationship. Cersei doesn't work, she is just a notable figure being the minister's daughter and is known for her snobbish behaviour.
> 
> Jaime is an Auror, apart of an elite group called the 'Gold cloaks' as they do secret infiltration jobs (kinda like Inferno Squad in Star Wars Battlefront II or Black ops). 
> 
> Thought I'd give you these tidbits as they're not really going to be a thing in the story. 
> 
> Shannon Xx

Daenerys stared at her Defence Against the Dark Arts homework as if it was magically going to write itself. It wasn't that the homework was particularly hard, it was more that she'd written a death sentence for herself in entering the tournament even when she was so against it. Professor Lannister had asked her if the abuse she'd given him in the great hall was for show and she said had replied that she was only entering so others did not have to and now, since both she and Snow had done so, it had gotten out of control and twelve other seventh year students had been seen entering too. 

Nothing was going to plan anymore; she only had a one in fourteen chance of being chosen now and she did not like it. At least, there was a chance she could be chosen, however small it was. But this was just more pressure and build up inside of her that was not necessary. She was swamped with the idea of taking Viserys to trial, trying to pass her Newts, trying to ignore all the hate from people like Joffrey Baratheon and now she'd entered the tournament, only to not be the sole entry so she could take the sacrifice. So as she was feeling all these emotions inside her mind, she was confiding in the one person she knew she could trust. 

"Let me get this straight, you were going to enter the tournament despite your protests in the Great Hall" Missandei said as she opened her Potions text book. Daenerys just nodded. "You wanted to be the sole entry for Hogwarts in this tournament, just so you could be the one to have sacrificed yourself if something went wrong" Again, Daenerys just nodded. "So your name stood for something good"

"Not a great plan, I know" Daenerys never questioned herself when it came to decisions she'd made. But now, she most certainly was. "This tournament is littered with death; it's drowning in it and now so am I and I can't get this stench away from me, it's everywhere. I've made a stupid mistake"

"All because Joffrey Baratheon said horrible things about you and that you were too scared to enter?" Missandei raised an eyebrow. 

"Yes, all because of him" Daenerys sighed as she slammed her Defence book closed.

"That is the most stupid thing you've done in your life, I agree" She said frankly causing daenerys to be shocked. 

The library was quiet, Sunday's it did not attract much attention. The Librarian Master, Marwin did not mind a little bit of talking in his library on Sunday's. And as Missandei and Daenerys were the only two people in here (besides the librarian himself), they found a corner furthest away from him so they could talk while they worked. She hadn't seen Missandei most of the week due to different lessons, but it was nice to finally catch up with her (even if she wasn't happy with the explanation Dany had given her)

"Thank you, Missandei. I know it was reckless, but you think I'm going to let Head Boy look all grand and not me? And as I said, House Targaryen is pretty much gone. We're nothing - and we should be something" Daenerys spoke softly. "The Valyrians who died would hang their heads in shame at the state of what we had become"

"It's time like these where I see why the hat chose Slytherin over Ravenclaw" Missandei mused. 

"How so?" Daenerys asked confused. She had the brain for Ravenclaw, it was known. But she felt Slytherin through and through. 

"You're such a survivor, you'd stop at nothing to get what you want, to get even. You're clever, very clever. But it's almost too clever for Ravenclaw, and now you're letting all this want and wish cloud your judgement" She spoke so well with Daenerys now it actually amazed her. It was a shame when other people were around she became so quiet. "You take pride in your roots too, pride can be a dangerous thing"

"It can. Good point, well made" Daenerys sighed. 

"And so now both you and Jon have entered" She summed it all up. Daenerys did not want to think about it, instead she focused on something else. Or tried to at least. Missandei's hair was different today. As stress increased her hair would get bigger and wilder. But Daenerys loved it like that, it was so different from any hair she'd ever seen. "Since when have you been civil towards him anyway, that display in the Great Hall was not your usual fighting. You both would have hexed each other into next week"

"He's always deserved it" Daenerys grumbled as she dipped her quill into the ink pot. 

"I don't doubt it, Daenerys" She smiled sweetly as she too scratched her quill on the parchment. "You've always had a lover's quarrel with him"

"A what?" Daenerys nearly spilt her ink all over the table. "A lover's quarrel? I can hardly stomach the guy!"

"I don't mean you want him to be your lover, I meant that you argue like an old married couple except it's a lot more violent" Missandei sighed. Daenerys did not feel any form of romantic attachment to Jon Snow. Sure he was six foot (not quite as tall as his brother Robb), his hair was a deep and curly brown which he styled back into a half up bun most days and he was... nevermind. Sure, he was attractive, but his personality was what made Daenerys scrunch her nose up everytime he walked by. 

"Well, we had patrol" She said in a quiet hush as she spotted two figures enter the library from the back near the restricted section. As they got close she saw Jon's sister Sansa and her friend Jeyne from Ravenclaw. Daenerys knew she had to be quiet or Sansa, being the gossip she knew her to be, would tell Jon everything she was saying. "We had a strong... conversation with each other"

"You had an argument" Missandei giggled. 

"Yes, we did" Daenerys agreed, her eyes crinkling a little. "I won"

"You always win"

"Not always, I like to think I do. I know I'm the better person, even if the blood inside me gets the better of my judgement sometimes" Daenerys countered. "I told him of the ancient ways of the Valyrian's and how, because of the incest it meant some of the Targaryen's over the years have gone slightly mad. He was more confused than scared of me to be perfectly honest. More confused than I'd ever seen him initially" Daenerys laughed as the memory of his face reminded her. "But I told him everything, and that he needed to lay off me. We decided the fighting was tiring, so that's it" 

"I give it until the end of next week before you break that rule" Missandei smirks as she finished off the conclusion of her potions essay. Daenerys heard the clock ring for two pm. "Damn, I've got to go meet Professor Lewin - He's promised to help me with my speech if I help him organise the potions cupboard. Catch you later?"

"Of course, have fun!" Daenerys smirked knowing full well that cleaning the potions cupboard is the worst job in the school. Missandei rolled her eyes before placing her books in her bag and grabbing her wand off of the table. She gave Daenerys a hug, which made her a little uncomfortable before leaving her to her own devices on the table. She just went back to her blank parchment to try and start her essay. 

She knew she should tell Missandei about what has been happening to her body all these years, she owed it to her, she was her only friend. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. So she hadn't yet. She needed time. So ignoring this nagging thought in her head she wrote her first sentence. 

She actually found herself being able to concentrate a little better. Within the next hour she had an introduction down; a summary of what it was in Non-Verbal Magic she wanted to explore in this essay and how she was going to go about that. The next hour went by and she'd crafted majority of the main body, littering her page with statements and evidence from the many books she had scattered across the table. She was getting a feel for Defensive theory finally, even if her practical application was lacking, so she was feeling hopeful about the essay. By five pm, she'd fully written the essay and was finishing of the conclusion when her stomach growled and she realised it was almost dinner. 

As it was Sunday, she would be patrolling with Jon. This was going to be their first interaction since the Great Hall fiasco yesterday. It would be a tense patrol, but she knew she was in the right initially; she just hoped he would understand that her 'anger' got the better of her. She also hoped that he shared her concern for the rest of the student populous.

Daenerys would be the next best candidate after Jon; she would admit that his superior defence skills would make him the most capable. But Daenerys excelled in Care of magical creatures and potions. She was also a dab hand at Herbology so she would definitely be able to contribute lots to the competition. But she hated thinking about this, why had she done it? Was it for all the reasons she was saying? _It was_ , she growled at herself.

Although she'd be lying if she didn't admit the promise of three thousand galleons did not excite her. She could use it to get away from her family; get an apartment, set up her life. Something that she'd always wanted was a bakery in which she could experiment with different ingredients and potions to enhance flavours. Cooking was considered beneath her by her father, but she loved to do it anyways. Several times she'd sneaked into the kitchens here and make stuff with the house elves, but she hadn't since fifth year. She should do it again sometime, I'm sure they'd all love to see her again.

Dinner was a quick process, she hated being around other people at the best of times but since the fiasco yesterday everyone had been looking at her funny or saying she was going to lose in the tournament if she was picked etcetera. She ate her chicken pie and mash quickly before working her way to the Astronomy tower where she'd be giving out new rotas for the Prefects. She sat in the designated room and the pairs of prefects came and went of to begin their patrols. It was seven on the dot when Jon arrived, an hour after he was suppose to be handing out rotas with her. Daenerys wasn't mad, it wasn't like him to be late so she knew there must've been a reason.

"Sorry, I had a situation to write up with some fourth year Ravenclaws; duelling in the corridors" Jon spoke with a semblance of an apologetic face. She studied his face a little, she'd never noticed a small silver scar that ran through his left eye. It was only thin, as if he'd accidently got himself with a slicing charm or something. It made him look older than eighteen, which is what he was "They managed to turn half the suits of armour in the charm corridor into murderous suits"

"No worries" She shrugged, not wholly listening but focusing on the features of his face. She managed to tear her eyes away as she saw a glisten in his eyes, they held so much history. She almost couldn't look at them, _almost._ "You ready to patrol?"

"Yes" He replied astutely. _Wait why am I looking at his face?_ "Where is it tonight?"

"You don't know" Daenerys rolled her eyes, the face observing completely forgotten as she huffed impatiently.

"You literally just handed out new rotas, obviously I don't know considering you wrote them" He replied short.  _Damn him to Merlin,_ she growled in her head. She just stalked out of the classroom and left him to follow. They walked in silence for a bit, students making their way to their common rooms, curfew wasn't for another half an hour. But by the time they reached greenhouse three, the greenhouses being where they were patrolling, that half an hour was up and all stragglers were being told they had to go to their common room. 

"So-" He began, she cut him off instantly. 

"If you talk about the tournament I swear I'll turn you into a tea cosy" She sighed. 

"Why? Because you let a prat like Joffrey Baratheon get to you?" He snorted. Daenerys was not having any of this, she turned to look at him straight away. 

"If you had not entered in the first place, I would not have been made to look an idiot! Joffrey Baratheon is nothing but a leech and I was going to enter alone before your proud head got involved" She snapped before opening the door to Professor Sprout's greenhouse one. 

"How is it my fault? You wanted the glory, Daenerys admit it!" Jon laughed, as if it was funny to him. She turned to face him, fire in her eyes. 

"I do not need glory! I do not need fame or power or anything else you could imagine! I want clearance! I want my name to stand for something more than the mud it has been dragged through for the last ten years of my life! I want to be able to walk freely throughout school without a comment on my heritage - that's why I wanted to enter okay"

"Daenerys I don't think-" She cut him off instantly, the small space they were in getting warmer from the intensity of their glares. Daenerys was hyper away that they couldn't move much, Professor Sprouts Venomous Tentacula plants were sprouting and if they moved closer to the plant pots they'd be attack. So they had to stand close to each other. 

"I wanted the school to understand me, I wanted them to feel protected from their head girl; to feel safe. I wanted to take that decision from them, so they did not have to die. I wanted them to realise that I was more than a name, more than the shell of a person I've become! I am Daenerys of the House Targaryen, and that name will stand for something more than ju-"

Daenerys felt lips on her own and hands on her face. She smelt the woods, ferns and thistles in her senses as she tasted sweetness on her mouth. It didn't last long, but it was overwhelming still. The hands didn't hold her forcefully, they were soft, even though the skin surface was coarse. It wasn't long this placement of lips, but it was long enough to cause panic and fear inside her. He let go of her face and removed his mouth from hers. 

"Now I've managed to shut you up before everyone hears you grandstanding speech" He uttered as he turned and left the classroom. His voice grew distant as Daenerys felt rigid with fear. "May I remind you we still have Greenhouses four through eight to check and the surrounding area"

Finding the strength to move her feet she followed, but she did not saying a single word for the rest of that evening, even though Jon attempted to. 

She was too shocked. 

And everytime he got closer to her she flinched. 

_He's not like Viserys, he's not like Viserys._

She had to tell herself just to be able to stay standing up. But he had just kissed her without her consent, all just to keep her quiet. She should have screamed at him, cursed him out and sent him to the hospital wing, she should've blasted him into the lake for the Giant Squid to eat. 

But she didn't, she couldn't do any of that. And why?

Because she liked it.


	12. Writing the Essays

 Jon was currently in the library with Theon and Robb, they were all trying to get their Transfiguration essays done before the next lesson the following day. But Jon couldn't concentrate much, he kep thinking about Patrol three days previous and that weird kiss he'd given Daenerys. Sure it didn't mean anything, he merely needed her to be quiet before their arguments escalated into something more, but she'd been ignoring him ever since and he got the uneasy feeling that when she did speak to him it would be a temper he'd never seen from her before. 

He regretted saying she wanted the glory when he knew it was not true, he'd just spent so much of his past few years getting a rise from her that it was hard to transition from them hating each other to them trying to be civil. So when she started on her massive rant at him, to stop it becoming something more, he had kissed her tenderly. It was a brave move even by his standard. She didn't fight it, she just let it happen, and that was a weird thing to him. He was sure she might smack him or hex him. It was a calculated risk, put it had paid off.

He understood her now though, she wasn't entering the tournament for pride or glory. She didn't make the scene in the Great Hall for nothing; she genuinely cared for the welbeing of her fellow students. He hadn't needed to listen to all she said; he got it. She did like the grandstanding speeches though. He'd been witness to several of them and he wasn't about to listen to another. 

He'd rather she just shouted at him now and got on with it. He probably shouldn't have done it.

It meant nothing right?

"Wait so... You can't summon food from nothing?" Theon scratched his head as his voice pulled Jon out of his brooding self. 

"No. It's one of the Principal Exceptions to Gamp’s Law of Elemental Transfiguration" Robb confirmed. Theon blinked rapidly as if Robb had grown a second head and spoke Spanish. Robb rolled his eyes at their friends dim-wittedness when it came to Transfigurations. Theon was good at Astronomy and Arithmancy; he'd always struggled with Transfiguration. Transfiguration was one of Jon and Robb's stronger subjects. "Jon help me out here, Theon doesn't understand"

"Food cannot be outright created from nothing, it can be multiplied if you already have some food to multiply, it can be enlarged or the food can be summoned if you know the approximate location and are fairly sure the food will still be there" Jon spoke. "So I could go Accio chocolate cake without thinking of anywhere in mind and it would not work. However-" 

Jon picked up his wand, thirteen and a quarter inch pine with dragon heartstring. He cleared his throat. Theon's eyes widened. "Are you really going to summon chocolate cake? We're not allowed food in the library!"

"You're not after you smashed a pumpkin pasty into the carpet. You know that took several scourgify attempts for Professor Marwyn to clean it all out" Jon laughed. He closed his eyes and pictured the Kitchens downstairs by the portrait of the pear in a fruit bowl. He knew they kept cake in huge chilled rooms on the left as you enter the portrait. He'd seen them when he'd snuck in many times with Ghost. Taking a deep breath he could almost see it in his mind. The rich brown chocolate covered sponge with buttercream and decoration. He could almost taste it. "Accio Chocolate cake"

He waited all of fourty seconds before a large chocolate cake zoomed in the air on a cake stand and landed softly on the table. There was a muttering of impressed looks from nearby tables who'd seen it all go down. Jon smirked to himself. Before Theon could grab for a piece of cake, he flicked his wand and sent it back to the kitchens. "Not fair"

"Not the dinner table" Jon shrugged. "So as I was sayi-"

"HE'S AN IDIOT, DON'T RISE TO IT SANSA!" Jon heard a voice squeak. His little sister was trailing behind Sansa's flowing red hair. Sansa was marching with her books towards their table while Arya dragged her bag along the floor. 

"He spoils everything!" She sighed in defeat as she slumped next to Robb. Arya dragged her bag, they'd both earned glared from Master Marwyn who was signing papers. Jon gave an apologetic glance at him before turning to his sisters. 

"Reminding you this is a library so stop shouting" Jon almost hissed. Arya shrugged and got out parchment and her copy of Standard Book of Spells: Grade One to do her defence homework. Sansa grumbled for a few seconds before getting her herbology homework out. "What's the matter?"

"It's nothing" Sansa snapped. 

"Joffrey levitated a tarantula on her" Arya shrugged. 

"I don't wanna talk about it" Sansa. 

"She's not stopped complaining for three hours" Arya. 

"Okay enough both of you" Robb ordered. Sansa rarely listened to Jon but she always listened to Robb. When she'd been very young she'd sided with her mother in the hate against him for being an outsider in this family. But Jon had engaged in a heart to heart with her and explained how he felt and how he wished things were different but he could not change anything. She'd accepted him after that  and they'd enjoyed a good siblingship (if that was even a word). 

"Tell us what's going on" Jon asked politely. Sansa glared at Arya for causing a scene. Arya just shrugged and continued writing her essay. 

"I was in the great hall with Jeyne and he thought it would be funny to put a spider on the ravenclaw table. He levitated it over but it landed on my head and you know I hate spiders. It was awful: I wanted to cry but I didn't because it would just make him happier. Professor Lannister saw and deducted points from Slytherin and gave him detention but he said he wouldn't turn up because his uncle wouldn't really give him detention"

Theon scoffed at this. The privilege he gets from Headmaster Lannister sometimes was not good. Jon wondered however with his father being Minister for Magic if there was only so much punishment of Joffrey's insolent behaviour that could happen without the Minister breathing down the headmasters neck. The Lannisters were a powerful and influential family after all. 

"He's a pig" Robb grumbled. "Is he hitting you still?"

"What?" Jon exclaimed. "He hit you more than once?" Sansa nodded. "That little rat! I'm gonna-"

"Calm down Jon, its fine. I've got him back. William and I have just been and put Itching powder from Weasley Wizard Wheezes in the Slytherin boys dormitory" Arya stated causing everyone to turn their heads and stare at her. She had written a paragraph in the four minutes she'd been sat down, Jon noted. She was intelligent, very intelligent. She was also very abrupt and rude sometimes but Jon loved his sister for it. But itching powder in the common room?

Only Arya Stark.

"And how have you done that? Neither of you are Slytherin! You can't get into the dorm!" Sansa demanded to know. Robb rolled his eyes at the argument he knew was coming. They all knew it was coming. "Don't be causing more trouble!"

"Relax, no one saw us" Arya coolly spoke. 

"Wait who's William?" Theon added. 

"Potter, troublemaker if ever I saw one" Sansa sniffed. "And how do you know no one saw you?"

"Shut up Sansa, just because he is a fun person to be around and doesn't abide by the 'Sansa standard of how to act in society' doesn't mean he's a troublemaker" Arya argued back. "And we have our ways of getting places"

"You're lucky you didn't get caught, I should report you for it!" Sansa was a stickler for the rules.If Jon did not intercede now then they'd never stop. he knew his sisters too well and when they argued they argued big time.

"We did it for you so don't be rude!"

"Alright girls, enough" Jon's voice was stern with authority, even if it's gruffness sounded funny in his tone of voice. There was an uneasy silence as everyone looked at each other before backing down and continuing to do what they came to the library for. It was an hour before anyone else spoke again and by this time Jon had finished his Transfiguration essay and was asked by Arya for help on her Defence one. Sansa was breezing through her Herbology essay, and Theon and Robb were finishing up their stuff. "This is great, Arya, you'll get good marks for this"

"There's a but coming isn't there?"

"Only a little one - You need a little more evidence. You go back and forth on the theory of levitation charm and it's origins. You just need to be more decisive. I think that the wand movement best for this incantation is this, and then back up with evidence from your books. Leave the 'but this could also work out' as you look like you're second guessing yourself"

Arya nodded and said thank you, it wasn't an issue for Jon. He enjoyed helping his siblings with their work. He was about to go back to finishing the last sentence off on his essay when Robb spoke. "Heads up Jon, fiery blond at ten 'o' clock"

Jon froze. He looked up to see Daenerys with Missandei. She had papers in her hand and while Missandei took a seat at the opposite end of table she walked straight towards Jon. She hardly looked at him, keeping her head down as to not make eye contact. She reached his table and didn't make much more eye contact. "Err... hi"

"Hi" Was all Jon could say. He had said it meant nothing, it was nothing. So why did every fibre in his being feel extremely awkward looking at her right now. He'd kissed her, no big deal. It was not a big deal. 

"Umm, the Gobstones club have officially moved from Thursdays to Tuesdays I need you to agree it and sign" She said passing a piece of paper over. Jon blinked for a few seconds before nodding. 

"Sure" He squiggled his signature on the paper and handed it back. 

"Also I've moved prefect meetings forward on Saturdays so they can be done in time for dinner. Our head meeting will be after dinner now, is that okay?" She was so nervous about something. Jon wondered if something family related was causing her to act this way but it couldn't have been. It had to be the kiss. Had it unsettled her? Made her scare or nervous? 

If there was ever a time he regretted this kiss it was now more so than before. "Sure, that's fine"

"Okay, see you in class" She mumbled before leaving abruptly to go sit with Missandei. He could see her hair was almost down to her bottom, even in it's new braids she'd learnt to do; he frame was so petite she was almost all hair. Jon blinked. What had happened? He did not know. But something had changed between them because he was thinking about her hair and... no he wasn't thinking about her rear, that wasn't like him. 

"Okay, what was that?" Robb demanded. Jon turned to see his family all staring at him. 

"No idea" Jon said. 

"Bullshit" Arya sighed. 

"Language" Sansa. 

"Whatever" Arya wasn't listening. "He is bullshitting us"

"It's nothing" Jon tried to say.

"Well it's something" Theon reasoned. "We're not stupid"

"It's none of your business" Jon shrugged. 

"True, but that doesn't mean we won't find out" Robb agreed. "Maybe Miss. Targaryen is starting to fancy people who aren't related to her"

"ROBB!" Sansa snapped. Jon couldn't believe what he'd said. "That's uncalled for!"

Jon took one look at Robb before packing his things up in his bag abruptly. He glared at them all as he did. Grabbing his wand and slinging his bag over his shoulder. He wasn't about to rise to their comments, he wasn't suppose to care. But he did, he cared immensely; and this change in him scared him. 

_Oh Daenerys Targaryen, look what you've made me become._

A better person? Jury was still out. 


	13. Hearing the Hurt

Daenerys had not stopped thinking about Jon's soft lips on hers all week, it was agonising. How can such a small human interaction feel so different from the hurt she'd always felt from touch with other people? It was though, vastly different from the discomfort and agony Viserys laid upon her sometimes daily. It still left her uncomfortable, it added another layer to her troubles she did not need, but there was something so pure and raw about it that differed from anything else she experienced. 

She would never tell a single soul about it though, and from seeing Jon storm out of the Library the day before after their awkward encounter, he knew he'd not said anything to his siblings. They were all looking around confused. But still, she should ask Missandei her opinion. He said he did it to stop her talking, that it didn't mean anything, that it was nothing but a means of distracting her. 

Daenerys would've been okay with this had it not stirred something so wild inside her that she wanted nothing more than to feel his lips on her again. But it wasn't okay, because it was Jon Snow. She hated him, she thought he was rude and arrogant at times. They both had such differing views of the world and they were never going to get on. Why could it not have been someone like Gendry in Hufflepuff? He was nice, and handsome. Why did it have to be Jon?

It didn't really change anything between them; she knew that they'd go back to arguing within the next couple of days, they were Jon and Daenerys. They would be letting the school down if there wasn't a display of harsh words on show for the students to relish. But still, it was going to changed. They'd kissed. It didn't matter if that kiss meant nothing to either of them, it had happened. And Daenerys had found that even her dreams had changed from the violent ones she'd always known for the last four years to the confusing feel of his lips on hers once again. 

Daenerys wished she could organise her thoughts in her head, it was too much sometimes and she was becoming swamped. The tournament had been the last thing on her mind. She had been practicing her weak areas in defence in an attempt to get better for it, if she was even picked to represent Hogwarts. She needed to practice anyway, she wanted her grade to improve. Viserys had gone onto the back burner almost, while Headmaster Lannister had written up the reports of her injuries and got statements from both her and Madam Bones, he was waiting to hear from his Father, the minister, after he asked for a meeting. There wasn't anything more she could do there. 

And all the head responsibilities she was having to deal with, that alone with her studies was enough to make anyone lose their minds. But here she was, still standing. She did not know where her strength came from. But even though she felt weak and helpless against Viserys, she was clearly a strong person to have survived what she had.

"Endure and survive, we always have" She muttered as she walked up to the Headmasters office. He'd requested to see her immediately and assumed that it was to do with the trial. She was hoping the Minister was there too, she'd have to have her memories checked, that could take months for all of the memories she had on his abuse checked. She remembered almost all of the occasions too, and to check a memory is not tampered it can take up to two or three days on each one. 

She reached the top floor and saw the gargoyle statue guarding the stairs, she whispered 'cauldron cake' and stood on it as it took her up to the office. She had to hold on for it was a fast moving staircase and made her a little motion sick. She got off at the top and was greeted by the familiar large wooden bolted door which guarded the office. She knocked and it opened almost instantly. 

She peered in and saw Professor Lannister sat behind his large desk, many of the portraits of the old headmasters behind the desk were asleep. He motioned for her to come in and when she did, she noticed the Deputy Headmaster and Madam Bones sat with a ministry official. They all looked very serious. Daenerys mind began to race; she prayed that there wasn't going to any news saying that they couldn't go through with the trial... The evidence was clear. All they needed was Veritaserum. 

She walked towards the desk and waited for Professor Lannister to motion for her to take the spare seat. Her bag slumped on the floor as she did on the chair. Her wand fell out of it so she picked it up and pushed it back into the spare pocket on the front. She placed the folders on the desk in front of her, not wanting to hold them while she sat. Everyone was staring at each other, some secret loop Daenerys was about to be let in on. She didn't like the uneasy feeling that crept over her body. 

"Miss. Targaryen" Professor Lannister started. "It's my duty as your guardian while you are at this school to protect you at all costs"

"What's happened?" Daenerys demanded. She noticed the ministry official nod at Professor Lannister which caused her to be very nervous. "Professor Lannister is this to do with my brother? Has he tried to reach me here at school?"

"No, it's not your brother" Professor Lannister stiffened at the mere mention of him. Daenerys knew it made him uncomfortable to discuss these matters, but they needed discussing. For another day perhaps however, something else was the problem. "I'm afraid your mother has passed away" 

Daenerys didn't think she'd heard him correctly at first, the concern wasn't apparent on his face straight off. But then she saw it, and as she looked at the others, they too looked concerned. So the reality of what he said sunk in, and she realised it was true. Her mother had died. 

Anger, that was the first emotion she felt.

She felt rage boil through her entire body. It was done, she'd lost. Another part of her had completely been crushed. Her mother had left her like her father. Left her with her vile brother, an estranged brother, an orphan now. Her eyes began to sweat as she felt the Targaryen blood burn through her skin, burn through her nerves. How dare she leave me. _How dare she get to leave the name, the reputation, while I have to pick up the pieces._ The anger in her threatened to take over as she balled her fists up by her side. Her entire forehead glistening with sweat, and red and puffy eyes as salty tears trailed her cheeks. 

She then felt Sorrow. 

She remembered her mother teaching her how to ride a broom, she'd always been better at it than their father. _'It's all about the kick off, you need to control the broom and not let it control you'_ she would always say after another scraped knee or cut elbow. She would tend her wounds, hold her tightly, and promise to always be there for her fiery dragon. She couldn't be there for her anymore, not that she was there much these past few months. She'd grown inward, she'd let her loneliness consume her. Daenerys had felt sorrow for her mother before, but now, she longed to see her. 

She felt guilt.

She should've been there for her,  she should've been able to prevent this. She should have taken her mother in her arms and confided in her everything she's been through and built that trust back that they'd lost in recent months since she'd shut down. The guilt consumed her every fibre and the knowing that something could have been done left her with nothing but anger once again.

She then felt pain. 

It dug into her heart like a searing hot blade, twisting as it taunted her loss. She felt it as it burned away at what happiness was left inside her body. It made her feel helpless as this pain ate her alive and devoured her whole. It teased her as all she had left was the pain her brother inflicted, and the numbing sensation left behind from her mother as a reminder that she was truly alone. The pain was only a small part of the overall feeling, she felt the tears coming, she felt the words getting stuck in her throat as she looked at Professor Lannister for some guidance.

She needed help, she needed to stop drowning in misery after misery after misery. It was heartbreaking to feel this way, but she struggled to feel anything else now. Another loss, another hill to climb in her road to peace. "Miss. Targaryen, it is my utmost regret that this has happened, but as my student, you need to understand the gravity of this situation"

"My mother..." She stared at the floor, finding the anger and sorrow and pain teetering on the edge, threatening to spill out if she wasn't careful. She was at ninety-nine percent and one wrong move, she was going to blow. She had questions too.  _How did she die? Was it peacefully? Was she by herself?_

"Until we can get the meeting with the minister, something Horace here is working on for me, you are to stay in this school under all circumstances" Professor Lannister's authority rang true around the room. "However, there is a complication with this - one I would like to avoid, as your safety is put at risk from this"

"Was it peaceful? Quick?" Daenerys croaked, her entire face sticky with sweat and salt. Professor Lannister once again glanced at the ministry official. "Did she die from a broken heart? Father always did treat her horribly"

"She didn't die from a broken heart" The ministry official spoke, trying to be sensitive. Madam Bones looked upset - Daenerys was unsure as to why she was here. Perhaps emotional support? Not that anyone could offer that to Daenerys - this was another thing she had to deal with by herself. "This is not confirmed, but we have reason enough to believe she took her own life"

Daenerys felt the anger inside her once again. 

This time however it was not at herself for not being able to prevent this from happening, but at her father for causing it. She knew it was he that had done it, his abandonment of the family had led to this, to her mother now laying dead in some Ministry testing facility place while they try to determine exactly what had killed her. Had she poisoned herself? Hex herself? Daenerys didn't want to think about it, but she had let this happen.

_Father, look what our family name has come to, it's all your fault. While you swanned off with some girl my age you left our own wife heartbroken and defenceless, she loved you more than anything and now she'd taken her own life because she cannot bare to be in the same world as you._

Daenerys was teetering on the edge now, the anger, pain, guilt and sorrow was all combining into one heavy weight on her chest, constricting her breathing and drying her throat out. She began crying then, the tears wouldn't hold back anymore. The noises that came from her throat rattled as she bent her head onto her pile of folders and rested it there, the parchments and books getting soaked from her salty tears. 

Madam Bones came and held her then, she needed someone to cry on and so she did. It was a little while before she managed to get herself back under control. She was thinking too many thing, feeling so much. It was hard to think clearly after hearing this news. 

"It will be arranged for her to have a funeral; it will only be a quiet affair" Professor Lannister tried to talk to me. "However, if you wish to go, you will be given a ministry escort. Until I can get an audience with the Minister and the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, I will not allow you to go back to that house or to this funeral by yourself" Daenerys couldn't take it all in. "My Deputy here has arranged for some off the books protection for the funeral

"My brother wouldn't try anything at her funeral - not with neighbours and friends watching" Daenerys spoke. Her lip was wobbling as she spoke. 

"Daenerys I can't take the risk of you not having protection" Professor Lannister urged. "I will not let you near that wretched man without someone there guarding you. I am your Headmaster and therefore your guardian, what I say goes, and I will not hear anything else about it"

Daenerys just nodded meekly and wiped her face. The next twenty minutes they went through all the procedures that was going to happen next and whether Daenerys knew where her mother's will was. She also learnt that Viserys had demanded that she returned home from Hogwarts now he was the 'man of the house'. Professor Lannister flat out refused stating that his head girl was not going anywhere she's not comfortable to do so. 

When they had finished speaking to her, Madam Bones helped collect her things and escorted her all the way down the stairs, past the gargoyle and the grand staircase to the dungeons. She took her to the Slytherin common room where she gave her some more sleeping draught and some spells to ward of nightmares. She also gave her some food to eat when she felt like it, as she would probably end up missing dinner and lunch. 

She left her to herself, several Slytherins wondering what was going on but Daenerys ignored them all and went up to bed. She got changed, took her potions and performed the spells to help with nightmares, hoping they'd worked. She put the food in her chest, hidden, so no one could eat it. As she climbed into her bed she stared at the canopy, it becoming more and more blurry as the tears started up once again. 

Daenerys had hit rock bottom, and she had no way of climbing back up. 


	14. Wondering the Cause

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it seems three chapters in 2 days is good enough for people. Apologies for the long waits. It shouldn't be that long in the future. Xx

Jon hadn't seen Daenerys in a few days, he was a little worried if he was honest with himself. He'd been approached by Headmaster Lannister and told he was to deal with Head duties for a couple of days while Daenerys deals with some family issues. Whatever it was that was the problem the whole school did not know anything, which was unusual as they always knew everything. But Jon didn't press anyone for information, Missandei knew, she'd said that she just needed some rest and time to herself. And the teachers obviously knew. 

Jon felt a little peeved by this, as her Head boy, her patrol partner, shouldn't he be told just so he can truly be there for her if the time comes, or at least to be able to explain to others she was going through stuff without just straight up lying about some illness mumbo jumbo. He respected she probably did not wish for whatever information it was she was keeping to herself to come out to the whole school but it would be nice for him to get some form of warning. 

He was currently at dinner with Robb and Theon, and this train of thought had been triggered by the fact Daenerys had just  entered the Great Hall for the first time all week and people were staring at her and whispering amongst themselves. Jon tried not to look at her but he couldn't help it. Her eyes were puffy, her skin was paler than usual and she was completely dead behind the eyes. She had no emotion on her face. She almost looked like she was on autopilot, she was going through the motions. 

He looked down at his own dinner, a lovely slice of Steak and kidney bean pie with mash and plenty of gravy and found himself not as hungry as he had been. He wanted to check she was okay, to update her on everything that had happened while she'd been recovering. But he had to restrain himself, he'd be seeing her in an hour for their Patrol, if she turned up this time. 

So forcing himself to eat, he tucked into dinner, and tried to tune his worried thoughts out. It made him laugh in all honesty. Whoever thought Jon Snow would be concerned for Daenerys Targaryen, not him, least of all himself. But he did, as her Head boy and from seeing that she's not completely a psycho he once thought she was. He saw she had sat by herself, Missandei joining her from the Hufflepuff table after a few minutes. She made her eat some mash and a few vegetables. At least Jon wasn't the only one looking out for her. 

"This pie is so good, I think it might even be better than the ones old Nan used to make" Robb moaned as her shoved a mouthful in. Jon turned his attention from Daenerys finally and watched in disgust as his two best friends shovelled the food in their gobs as if it was going to disappear. "Mmm yes"

"Honestly, that's disgusting" Jon said as a matter of fact. 

"The pie?" Robb asked, his mouth half full. 

"No, the sex noises you're making" Jon scoffed. Theon just giggled after swallowing his mouthful. Robb's facial expression suggested he was offended. "What? You're moaning like you're one of those girls in those muggle sex things. You know the ones I mean, the ones you watch on the Veletision?" 

Theon cackled out loud then and soon it was infectious. Robb was left looking red in the face while half of the Gryffindor table laughed at his expense. Sansa had gone really red in the face with him, as if she was uncomfortable with the subject matter. Jon rolled his eyes. She was always a lady. Arya however, was nearly peeing herself from laughing so hard. Oh the Starks were always a good laugh when at Hogwarts, away from everyone else. 

"Ooooh yes pie, you feel good in my mouth!" Arya giggled. 

"ARYA STARK!" Sansa shouted, her eyes widening in horror. 

"How do you know about that stuff?" Theon asked laughing his head off. 

"Robb has a magazine under his bed I found once" She shrugged. Robb went redder. 

"Oh really?" Jon laughed as Sansa put her fingers in her ears. "And how did you come to find that?"

"I was trying to find some money to go to Diagon Alley with" Arya just shrugged once more. All of Gryffindor were giggling at this point. "And there it was, ladies chests and bums on every page! I was nine, I didn't know what any of it meant! I still don't really"

"Serves you right for going through my things!" Robb grumbled. "You're a pain in the arse sometimes, Jon" 

"Noted, although I am your Head Boy so watch it or I'll be handing out detentions" Jon smirked.

"Careful, Jon" Theon said as his head flinched towards Professor Lannister who had just walked by. He gave Jon a raised eyebrow before shaking his head and continuing over to his seat at the head of the table. Jon felt his cheeks go red. "Abusing your power, a stone's throw from the dark side"

"He threatened detention, he didn't threaten to chop my head of you idiot!" Robb argued. They began bickering which meant the entire Gryffindor table moaned in frustration and decided to leave them too it. This meant Jon looked up to see if Daenerys was doing okay. She was already looking around as if she wanted to leave the room. She'd been here all of three minutes. She'd eaten what looked like the equivalent of two mouthfuls. 

Feeling like he needed to help her out; even though he did not know what was troubling her, he got up off of his table and bidded Robb and Theon a good evening. "You're off already?"

"I haven't seen Daenerys all week and while she's here I want to ask a few things I'm unsure on. I've taken all the responsibility on this week but there's a few things I'm unsure of. And while she's here, and not recovering, I'm going to take the opportunity to ask her" Jon shrugged, taking one last swill of his drink. "Don't forget Patrol tonight, you're both doing the Forbidden forest border near the Gameskeeper hut"

"No worries with Patrol, we got it covered" Robb nodded. Jon wished them a good evening once again and headed off to the Slytherin table with his bag. Missandei narrowed her eyes at him as she approached, but Jon just sent a comforting smile back to let her know he wasn't coming to be a pest. Daenerys looked up and jumped slightly at his sudden appearance. They hadn't really spoken since the kiss except for the strange library encounter, and Jon wondered if she was still feeling the awkward air that had been around then since that day. 

But it didn't mean anything.

They both knew it didn't.

"Dany" Jon smiled, knowing he was coming for friendly reasons. Missandei left, so they could talk alone. "Er... can I talk to you? It's nothing bad I promise"

"S-sure" She squeaked. Her voice was pretty much gone, she was obviously unwell. "C-can we leave the hall though?"

"Of course" Jon nodded. And so, quicker than he'd ever seen Daenerys move she got up off of the seat and was walking out the hall. Jon followed her and saw she was going to go up the Grand Staircase. Jon stopped and cleared his throat. "When did you last go outside?"

"Last week" She said quietly. 

"You wanna go for a walk? It might do you some good to get some fresh oxygen in those lungs, it's still quiet warm for mid September" He asked politely. She nodded, not replying at all. She followed him as they walked outside and even though the sun was setting, it was still warm. The breeze was cool, but it wasn't unbearable. The sky was filled with all the different colours you could imagine. Pinks and oranges and yellows. They walked down to the Boathouse, it was quiet and secluded. 

"What did you want to talk about?" Her voice was void of emotion, it was a little unnerving to him. 

"Just some Head boy and girl stuff. I got no issues with taking the reigns for a bit, but I did want your opinion on a few issues that I've been having" He said as he sat down on the edge of the pier next to the boathouse. His feet didn't go into the water thankfully, but he was dangling them anyway. She took a seat next to him, a few feet between them as he placed his bag down in between them. "Marc Smith in fourth year wants to form a weekly book club, I think this is a really good idea. Professor Lannister says that it could distract them from their studies and that I was to speak with you about it"

"I like it" She said quietly. "Maybe fortnightly, so they have longer to read the books and can still focus on their studies too?"

"Okay" Jon agreed. He looked at her for a minute, her usual violet eyes looked a lot deeper and darker than usual. They held pain, sadness. He could tell. They are eyes that he's seen in his own reflection before. He suddenly wanted to know what was going on, what had caused such pain and misery. "And perhaps we could speak with Master Marwin about getting it scheduled for one of the private study rooms, maybe a sunday as that's when the library is quietest"

"Okay" She said. Jon felt his heart twinged for her. 

"I've um, also had some issues with..." He trailed off as he stared at her, she hadn't brushed her hair, it wasn't in the braids he'd seen it in recently. And so looked broken. She glanced up and met his eyes with her own. "Sorry I... sorry, um. There's been some issues with some Slytherins graffiting the toilets and bathrooms. I don't know who they are, or even if it was Slytherin.."

"Then why are you saying it's slytherins?" She enquired. 

"I'm just going off of only witness I have, a first year hufflepuff" Jon defended himself. She flinched as his voice sounded harsh in the slow winds. Jon instantly felt bad and softened his tone. "They may be wrong, it may have been her and she's blaming other people. But until I can catch them in the act this is the only information I have. I was just giving you a heads up, to keep an eye out. That's all"

There was an awkward silence between them. "Sorry, just...  been a rough few days, I didn't- I don't mean to be rude"

"It's fine" Jon just smiled. "You're fine" He wanted to stare at her for the rest of the day, hoping that if he did so she would feel better, but he knew it wouldn't. So he tried not to stare. "Before I forget, we have to do detention tomorrow night, Deputy Varys has a meeting with some ministry people about something or other and has asked if we could conduct it - Will you be alright for that?"

"I think so" She smiled. 

"And what about tonight, you okay to patrol tonight? It's alright if not, I'll rope Sansa into doing it if not" Jon asked carefully.

"Sansa is in third year, replace me with your sister?" Daenerys laughed, it was a glorious sound. "You can't get her to patrol with you, that's against the rules!"

"Well she wants to be a Prefect and Head girl so I try and show her what it all entails" Jon laughed, them both connecting for a moment. A small moment Jon never thought would happen. "So you're alright for patrol then?"

"I think I will patrol" She nodded. 

"Okay" Jon smiled

"Okay" She smiled back.


	15. Feeling the Weight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love on this story. I really enjoy writing Daenerys in this way. And this chapter is no different, I really wanted to show the confliction inside her with this chapter.

Daenerys head was spinning.

She should be screaming her head off, running far away, leaving everything. She longed to be by herself, for everyone to not exist and for her to just be free of all this torment and torture. She should run away from the fire, except she was running straight into it. She'd suffered so much, her scars of violent assault still marring her skin. Her emotional and mental scars on show for everyone to see. And somehow, through all this, she still found herself trusting him. 

She shouldn't trust him, her experiences have told her she would be let down by him too. There will come a point where he gets whatever it is he wants and he will let her down and betray that trust. Yet on the pier, she couldn't help but trust him when she was alone with him. It terrified her. She knew that even though this life she'd been dealt wasn't far, there was a reason, a purpose behind it. But how could she betray herself like this?

How could she so easily let this guy in? Even though she wasn't really. She hadn't said anything to him, hadn't given him any clue of what was going on, and she didn't need to. He'd not asked, even if she thought perhaps he suspected something off. But she couldn't tell him what had happened to her body, to her family. She could hardly figure out herself what was happening, what her mind was thinking. And she wanted respect from him, trust from him, before she tells something like that to him. She hadn't even told Missandei!

And this was another thing, the kiss. She couldn't stand for even Missandei to get too close before she begins to feel crowded and constricted by her. She can't stand to be near any other students before her fleeing instincts take over and she needs space to breathe. She did hex Theon for just touching her when he was trying to get by her in the library.

She couldn't bare it and yet... her warning alarms hadn't gone off when he stood near her and grabbed her chin and kissed her. Instead her body had froze in confusion and shock. It was a reason not to trust him, he had kissed her without asking. How could she trust someone like that.

Trust was a two way street, both parties having to find it in each other. He'd showed no sign that he trusted her to not kick off like she had done, so why had she so easily trusted herself to be alone with him by the pier away from everyone else. Perhaps it was the loneliness in him that she sensed made her do so. Like he'd said, he too was a bit of an outcast within his family and their inner circle. But that couldn't be it, she couldn't just trust this man based on a feeling. She trusted Viserys for years before he violated her every fibre. 

Yet she did it, she sat on that pier with him, three feet between them and for nearly an hour as they talked about head duties. Her voice was hoarse and she was tired at the end of it. He had offered to walk her back to the Slytherin dorm if that was where she was going, it was only then that alarm bells rang in her head. She'd been skittish and abruptly left. He must've been confused, but when they patrolled that night, he never said anything. 

They didn't speak much on patrol, Daenerys was too busy trying to re-organise and contextualise every thought she'd ever had on Jon. She was weak in that moment on the pier and she'd resolved to never be like that. So even though they patrolled together, she kept her distance and as soon as it was over she just left with a small 'bye' and returned to the dormitory. 

She hadn't slept well that night, but instead of the nightmares of Viserys violation of her body, it was replaced by flowing water, feet dangling of a pier edge and feeling the coolness on her toes. There was sunshine, and breezing winds that glided over her arms and raised her goosebumps. She dreamed of a smile on her own face, a feel of contentment. 

To be content, that's all she'd had ever wanted. But now, after the passing of her mother, everything had changed. All she wanted now was to completely feel nothing, it was better than the pain, anger and confusion she felt all the time when she was conscious. She hated it all, but she had to try and keep moving throughout all the bullshit that had happened. It was one bad deal after bad deal, but there will come a moment where she gets a good moment. And when she does, she will hold onto it no matter what, hope of a good turn was all she had left. 

And now, as she made her way to monitor detention for Deputy Headmaster Varys, she was trying to shove everything into the recesses of her mind. She needed to feel nothing when she got to the detention, it was the only way to function now, to be able to focus on school. So she arrived into the potions classroom where Jon was already there, designating seats to the troublemakers who had detention. 

"Hey" She muttered quietly as she placed her bag down by the front desk. Professor Lewin was putting papers away. Jon smiled, it made Daenerys flinch involuntarily. There it was again, the civil Jon Snow she'd never known before, cutting away at her. She didn't reply to him, she just walked over to Professor Lewin's desk. "Thank you for letting us use the potions classroom, Professor Lewin. We'll have the store cupboard and spare cauldrons all organised for you"

"No worries, Miss. Targaryen. I'll be out of your hair in a moment, let me clear my marking away" He huffed a bit, a man of his age should probably not be teaching, he should be retiring in the south of france to stand on grapes or whatever it is normal people do. Daenerys had always love Professor Lewin's teaching however. Potions was her favourite lesson and she always had artistic freedom to try and mix and create what she wanted. 

"Thank you" She said politely as she pulled a folder out of her planner. She turned towards the gathering crowd of students who were in detention. There was nine in total and by the time they all arrived to detention, Daenerys was feeling the claustrophobia once again. It was a small classroom at best and lesson were always tough to get through, but potions was her passion so she locked it all away. However, as she looked out at the sea of faces, of which were all male, she couldn't help but feel the panic settling in. 

"Flinch, what are you in here for?" Snow asked as he went around the room. A small third year hufflepuff looked frightened as Jon approached him. 

"I h-hexed a fifth year for scaring a thestral on purpose in the woods near the owlery" Daenerys blinked, that was certainly one of the weirder excuses for a detention she'd ever heard. The Gamekeeper must've gotten angry at their presence near his cabin. He loved the thestrals, not that Daenerys could see them. "I didn't mean to hurt anyone - it just happened so fast" 

"Okay, you can clean the potion vials for me, there's not many but it should take you at least an hour" Jon spoke authoritatively. The next hour the nine students were divided into three teams, one lot were cleaning vials and cauldrons and measuring equipment. The other was organising the live insects and critters, making sure they were fed and in good enough condition for potions. The final group was going through the small store cupboard and reorganising the ingredients by age of being harvested. Professor Lewin had a habit of writing the date of when he collected the ingredient on the jar or bag they're in meaning the new collections went at the back and the older stock was at the front.

Jon and Daenerys oversaw everything. She found herself keeping distance, she did not want the thoughts she'd been feeling and thinking since she was told about her mother to creep into her mind. She was trying hard to keep her school and head duties seperate now. It was becoming increasingly difficult in every moment of her breathe. She found herself looking at Jon a lot, even if she tried to stay away from him. He entranced her at times. 

Something had changed within him; he had grown up over the holidays. It was only a good thing, it would've been a pain to deal with childish Jon another year. But here she was, checking on the different groups, and despite alarm bells in her mind about the crowdedness of the room and her proximity to all the other boys she found herself trying to relax. There was nothing worse than the constricted feeling, but she found Jon to be a soothing presence. He was calm, and coolly walking around. Daenerys almost felt a peaceful energy off of him, why. 

She didn't understand. 

"Miss. Targaryen?" The boy from earlier spoke. She turned her head and flinch at how close the boy was stood next to her. "We've finished cleaning"

"Good, you three can go" She nodded. They didn't say anything except a small thank you, they avoided her eye contact however and grabbed their bags before trudging out of the classroom. The other boys groaned, Daenerys ignored them all"Jon, how is the store cupboard looking?"

"It's almost there, just waiting on the newts from them to put back and I think everything will be done then" Daenerys didn't stand next to him when she spoke, she called from a few feet away and she didn't look at him. She needed to reset her brain, to stop this uneasy trust she found herself giving him. "Daenerys?"

"Yes?" She said, still not looking, therefore surprised and slightly scare when he appeared right in front of her, not even a feet between them. he froze, her brain fet cracked as the space between them was small. 

"Are you okay?" He asked, concern lacing his voice as he spoke. Daenerys wanted to say no, she wanted to scream at him for making her trust him, for everything that's happened in her life. She wanted to cry then and there, to push him away and tell him to mind his own business. But she couldn't. Her fried brain, it's tiredness, it craved the attention. The care he was placing on her, the concern. She'd never felt something so pure in her bones. 

"I'm fine" She mumbled, stepping away from him, her feet dragging on the floor as she did so. She couldn't look at him, especially since the tears threatened to fall down her face. She once again wondered how on earth she'd managed to keep herself together, but she had, and she was grateful. "Let's just get this over with" 

They didn't speak until everything was done and all the students had left to go back to their dormitories. Daenerys just wanted to get to hers and so she picked up her bag and put her folders in there sharpish. Jon kicked the last student out and turned to face her. Their eyes locked a little, but not before Daenerys tore them away and put her bag on her shoulder. "Don't forget patrol tomorrow"

"I won't" She mumbled again. "Goodnight"

"Daenerys-" Jon started. Daenerys turned, her bottom lip was wobbling, her eyes were threatening to spill, but she didn't let it happen. She held on, for whatever reason she held on and kept it together. "'ave I done something wrong?"

She thought about it. No he hadn't done anything wrong in the conscious sense of the word. Since they spoke about being civil towards each other he'd done nothing but be that. But he did not know her inner confliction about him, this trust building inside her which freaked her out. So as she spoke, she tried to forget it all, by smiling and cracking a joke. "Yes, you've been too nice. I prefer it when we argue"

He smiled. "Go, I'll tidy everything else up. You need some rest"

"Yes boss" She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Jon winked, which just added even more confusion to her brain. She felt the conflict within her building, she needed to get out of the room, but she couldn't breathe. "See you tomorrow"

She hastily left, all the while wondering how everything could be different. Wondering, when she would be dealt the good turn she deserved. 


	16. Attacking The Heads

Jon Snow was concerned about Daenerys Targaryen. 

It was all over the school that they were being civil to one another, even that he'd been cracking jokes to cheer her up. People would whisper and gossip every time they walked by and it was actually starting to get on Jon's nerves. It wasn't that they were gossiping, it was school, this always happened. And they'd eventually move onto something less trivial in a few days time. It was more that he didn't understand why he was trying to cheer her up, she'd never gone out of her way to cheer him up, or even be nice to her. Yet here he was. 

Jon longed to understand what was going on in the mind of his fellow head, that he could somehow make her feel better about the stuff that was happening to her, whatever it was. But he also knew it just wasn't his place to know, the trust would come eventually and should satisfy him. But it didn't, he found himself wanting to understand her every waking moment. He spent all his time that wasn't on school work or family issues or head duties thinking on her and her sad aura she'd been giving off as of late. 

And now, as they held their prefect meeting, he found himself less concentrated on the subject at hand (heavy sanctions for incorrect uniform) and more concentrated on how Daenerys' usually bright violet eyes were so dull they were almost black. He watched her as her lips moved, as they sang sweetly in the form of her stern voice. He was almost certainly losing his mind if he was referring to Daenerys as sweet. 

Shaking the weird energy out of his body he refocused and caught some of the conversation. "The uniform rule is there for a reason; I'm not saying give detentions for first time abusers of the rule, but a warning is needed. Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be with us in just over a weeks time and so I would prefer it if we could set a good impression on them all. Detentions for repeated abuse of the rules is needed however-"

"And how do we know we've not told off someone who was already told off a few hours ago by someone else on the other side of the castle" Jazzalyn Quench, A fifth year Slytherin spoke. There was a muttering of agreeance with her, but Daenerys was prepared.  They were always prepared when she asked the questions. Jon and Daenerys had spoke earlier in the day to come up with a way to communicate with the rest of the prefects about punishments and points deductions that had been given out. 

"We were hoping you'd say that" Daenerys smiled before picking up some small pocket sized notebooks, all the same and enough for every single prefect and the head girl and boy. "These are personal notebooks charmed specifically for us prefects. We spoke with Headmaster Lannister and he has put the enchantment on them himself. Now, every time you write a name in here and what they were told of or punished for, it will appear in everyone's notebook"

"That's genius!" Robb spoke enthusiastically as he took one and passed the rest on.

"Thank you, dear brother. So now, let me show you how it works. Say I was to write Joffrey Baratheon up for bullying a first year-" There was a smattering of laughters at this. The prefects had lost count how many detentions and how many points they had deducted from Slytherin over the years because of Joffrey. "You must write the name, the house, what they were doing and the punishment you gave. And that way we can all stay informed on who's been dealt what. With the other schools coming, it's so important we make the right impression"

"Please be wary to write the time when you give the sanction. We do not want anyone to be written twice in the same ten minute period if they've not had a chance to fix themselves up" Daenerys reminded. "We may be trying to make the school look smarter but we also don't want to come down on everyone like a ton of bricks"

Jon found it interesting how confident she was speaking in front of the other prefects. She'd also had no confidence in herself, or so everyone who was in lessons with her had told him. He knew that in Defence she struggled, but he did not realise that in Charms too, while her theory was strong her practical application was weak. But now, standing in front of everyone, she held the room in silence, you would be able to hear the drop of a quill.  

"Meeting's over, don't forget curfew is nine tonight so there's no need to start patrol right after dinner" Daenerys reminded everyone. They all packed their bags away and began to filter out of the room one by one. "You need to speak more in meetings and stare at me less"

Jon did a double take. "What?"

"Being head boy ang girl is a two person job and I'm not the only person in this two person job. So stop staring at me and actually engaage in what I'm saying rather than wishing I'd shut up" Daenerys accused. Jon felt his defence go up. 

"I don't wish you'd shut up, sometimes my brain shuts off when you speak because I'm tired or whatever but I don't stare at you wishing you'd be quiet" Jon said confused. Daenerys just packed her stuff up ready to go to dinner. "Quite the opposite, I love you're passionate about showing off this school to the others when they come"

"You wished I talked more?" She raised an eyebrow. 

"Oh no, not more. You talk enough, enough for a lifetime" Jon smirked. Daenerys blinked before smiling herself. There was a small second of silence after their laughter died down, a moment when you could hear their relationship evolving. But rather than listen to it, Jon changed the subject. "Urgh, I'm so hungry. Jazzalyn Quench's questions can be so obnoxious to get through. I feel like we've been in this room for like, twelve hours!"

"I know, but it's not our fault that these fucks do nothing but talk" Daenerys agreed. Jon's eyes went wide. Daenerys saw. "What?"

"These fucks?" Jon laughed. 

"They're fucks and you know it" She scoffed. 

"Aye, I do" He found himself agreeing with her again. _What is happening to me?_ "None more so than my brother and Theon"

"Please, Theon and Robb are a piece of pie to control in comparison to Gendry Waters and Laurie Berkel in Hufflepuff. The constant laughter is just one big punch in the face after the other. They're Like children" Daenerys laughed as they left their Prefect meeting room on the Seventh floor. The walk down to dinner was going to be long and tedious, meaning they didn't have much time to eat as their head meeting with Professor Lannister was at seven and it was already quarter to six. Not to mention Jon would then have to walk all the way back up to the seventh floor for his common room. 

"Well, they're good at their jobs, that's all I care about" Jon shrugged as they walked side by side. The halls were empty, everyone would be at dinner by now, only the odd straggler was around already finishing dinner and making their way to their respective common rooms. "Seems awfully quiet"

"It's fish and chip night" Daenerys shrugged. Once a month the great hall offered fish and chips, and it was the tastiest meal of the month. Jon felt his stomach rumble in response, he had forgotten tonight was that night. Daenerys laughed at the sound of his stomach. "Wow, sounding like thunder there, Snow"

They were about to come to the end of the corridor and turn right when Daenerys hands shot out and pulled him back around to stay were they was. As this happened, a blast of blue light sped past them and hit the painting of Edward Rabnott causing him to flee down back where they came from. Jon's heart was in his mouth. Daenerys had just prevented him from getting hit by a stunning spell. A powerful one, he'd never seen a fellow student produce such a huge blast. 

"W-what was that?" Dany whispered as they both stay against the wall. They were in very close proximity to one another and Jon thought for a moment he could smell coconuts. His breathing increased suddenly before disappearing as the realisation of what had happened settled in. They were being attacked by something. 

"No idea, but thanks for not letting me get stunned" He says breathless as he crawls up to the corner in an attempt to hear something. It's dead silent, only the cries of a distant painting's child at the disturbance. "I need to see who it is, or what it is"

"Jon, you'll get your head blown off if you peer around the corner, you idiot!" Daenerys hissed. It felt to Jon like a personal attack on either himself or Daenerys and if it was a fellow student he'd wager it was probably meant for Daenerys. If they knew where they were, it had to be a prefect or a teacher, no one else knew they'd be in the prefect meeting. Jon never said any of this though, he didn't want to start pointing fingers even if he knew he was right.

"Daenerys stay back" Jon, to the protests of Daenerys, slowly peaked his head around to try and see something. His head whipped back around when he saw the light coming at him rapidly. "Merlin's beard"

"Merlin's beard indeed! You could've gotten yourself killed, we're suppose to die in the tournament not in the flipping seventh floor corridor!" Daenerys cried as she jumps from the shock of the light. She looked behind her and Jon followed her eye line. They only saw classrooms they could hide in."How do we get out of here?" 

There hear faint laughing down from the hall they were suppose to be going, it was a cold and high laugh, a male voice for certain. Jon looked around at his surroundings, trying to figure out what options they had. The only things behind them was the Gryffindor common room and the divination towers.

However, opposite them, was the portrait of Temeritus Shanks, whose portrait came out at the library entrance. This could be a way to get out and to the headteachers office. But Jon didn't have the password, or the headline from the front page of the Daily Prophet to bribe him with like usual. He eyed the portrait up and saw Shanks wasn't even in is frame, so not only would they have to get a profit but they'd have to lure him back. "There, he's our way out - only I don't have the Daily Prophet from today!" 

"The Daily Prophet?" Daenerys blinked furiously, her face slapped with confusion and strain from the tense situation. As they spoke, another flash of light hit the wall, this time destroying the painting of Edward Rabnott by setting it on fire. Jon always assumed the portraits were safe and fireproof, but clearly this was not the case. The wizard in question, shad come round full circle and was wailing about the damage done to his frame. 

"Shanks loved gossip and headlines. He changed his password once a week and the only way to get the password from him is to tell him the headline of the day from the Daily Prophet; he's the only way we're going to get out of this corridor and to the Headmaster" Jon explained quickly as he pulled his wand out of his pocket and stand right against the edge of the corner. 

"I have today's prophet in my bag" Daenerys's hand delved deep into her bag and pulled out an almost unfolded version of today's prophet. The title read,  _'Tournament Concerns From Minister'_. Jon sighed in relief that at least one part of the puzzle was slotting into place. 

"Okay, I'm gonna throw a blast down the hallway to distract them" Jon started. Daenerys eyes widened as she realised that she was gonna have to run across the hall without getting blasted. "I'll throw up a shield, and if you're lucky you'll get across"

"I don't like these odds" Daenerys whispered. 

"Neither do I but I'm not sitting here to grow old with you as my only company Daenerys" Jon snorted. Daenerys rolled her eyes. "Now, as soon as that blast is shot, you start running, by the time his blast gets down here my shield will be up" Jon took a deep breathe. "How powerful his shots are, my protego will probably last two hits - so you gotta run fast"

Daenerys eyes widened. Jon felt her panic and fear, he placed his hand on hers as they looked at each other. He squeezed tightly, her eyes growing wider as her lips wobbled. hey parted so she could mumble. "I'm ready"

Jon nodded and took his lace back at the corner. He peered his head around the corner and hid it once more as another blast came towards them. As soon as it past, he wordlessly sent a confringo curse down the hall nd immediately through his protego up. Daenerys scrambled and ran as two blasts hit his shield in quick succession. She dived with all her things to the floor and rolled with her bag until she was safe on the other side of the wall. 

"Good girl" Jon nodded as he brought his shield down and hid again before another blue light hit the back wall. Daenerys scrambled up from off of the floor and put her hands on her knees as she breathed heavily. She spat on the floor, Jon was worried she was goign to throw up. Jon's ears however pricked up when the voice grew a little louder. The attacker was daring to come closer. "Shit"

"Jon, I'll throw a curse and shield now while you run" Daenerys offered. Jon had to laugh. 

"No offence Daenerys but I've seen your practical Defence skills and I think I could do a better job in my sleep" Jon sighed as blasts and curse started being flung at an increased rate. Daenerys went redded than the colours of his own house. 

"Well then how do you propose you get across?!" She almost shouted at him. 

"I've got something, but it's mad" Jon said as he almost cried while laughing. Daenerys looked even more worried than before. "You just work on getting that bloody portrait open for us! I'd hate to be able to cross this hallway and die trying to get a snarky wizard to let us into his portrait!"

"Okay, I can do that" Daenerys nodded and started tapping on the portrait frame and trying to use all matter of summoning spells. Jon would throw the odd hex down, some blasting others fire curses, nothing that would do major harm. he even tried expelliarmus but ended up hearing a portrait complain of losing their glasses instead. "He won't come! Merlin, Shanks!"

"Daenerys, anytime now would be fucking great!" Jon cussed as a stinging hex caught his foot which was accidentally poking out. It felt like forever until the portrait showed up, annoyed that he'd been called back from his post in the library. Daenerys screamed at him for ignoring him and he threatened her he would leave. "Daenerys, I don't wanna die tonight!"

"Shanks please, Tournament Concerns for Minister!" She yelled as she held up the Prophet and showed him the date, almost pressing it against his canvas she was so close to it. "We're about to be murdered by a physco, we need passage out of here, we're cornered!"

"Quiet girl, you're being very loud" The painting huffed. 

"DAENERYS!" Jon yelled as he heard the arguments unfold. "GET THAT PORTRAIT OPEN NOW OR IM GONNA DIE!"

The portrait heard Jon's voice and sighed in defeat. His password for the rest of the week was 'Journalism' and so he swung open. Daenerys climbed inside and watched as Jon breathed in deeply. "Jon get over here, it's open!"

"Good. Now as soon as I fling this curse I'm gonna run straight to you without a shield, there's going to be a lot of push back off of this spell so as soon as I cast it, I need you to start running into the passage. Even with his portrait shut I don't know of the consequences if it will affect us in there" Jon stated. Daenerys looked extremely scared. 

"What do you mean you don't kn- YOU'VE NEVER CAST IT BEFORE HAVE YOU?" Daenerys almost barked at him in surprise. 

"Not exactly" Jon grinned as Daenerys put her head in the palm of her hand. "I've invented this spell, and haven't really properly tested it yet" Daenerys eyes couldn't get any wider. She looked horrified as she lifted her head up. "Well, here goes nothing. Wish me luck, always need some luck" 

The next few moments went by in a blur for Jon. He threw some curses down the corridor for the attacker to deal with before concentrating on the energy he had when he first created this spell over the summer. The feeling of forming this new spell filled him as he began to inhale and exhale quickly. Sending another few blasts he loudly, and forcefully yelled out before pointing his wand down the corridor. " _Gelida Crepitus!"_

There was a yell of pain and a huge explosion that occurred. Jon ignored it all and legged it to the portrait. As he reached it, he felt the chill take him from his spell. Flinging one last look behind him, as Daenerys ran deeper into the passage, all he saw before the portrait shut was ice everywhere, and a hooded figure crawling towards them as an icicle impaled his leg.


	17. Accusing the Cult

Daenerys felt sick as she plonked herself on a seat in the headmasters office. How they just got away from whatever it was that happened, she did not know but she was thankful that Jon had kept his wits about him. She on the other hand, pretty much crumbled and without him she probably would've been stunned into an oblivion. 

There was this swirling feeling inside her stomach which kept causing a retching reaction as her lungs burned and her chest ached from the running to get to the Headmasters office. There was no one in the corridors, they'd kept running in case the attacker had managed to get into the passage or had heard their conversation about where they were going. But once they reached the gargoyle and Daenerys shouted 'Cherry soda' at it, they'd tried to catch their breath on the steps.

The Headmaster had been meeting with two ministry officials when Daenerys had kicked the door down and almost collapsed on his rug by the fire. The portraits ragged onto them about manners and interrupting when they shouldn't be.

They'd explained in panicked breaths that they'd been attacked on the way back from their prefect meeting by someone very powerful and had escaped via Shanks portrait on the Seventh floor before coming here. The two ministry officials who looked shocked by this point, accompanied Headmaster Lannister as they left the room immediately to go and check the scene out for themselves. This left Jon and Daenerys by themselves in the office with just the portraits still muttering about lack of respect. 

"What the hell just happened?" Jon raggedly breathed as he laid on the floor spread out as an eagle. Daenerys felt the adrenaline still kicking in her lungs. She shrugged and rubbed her face with her hands. _What had happened?_ She thought to herself. She did not know was the answer she told herself. "So much for Fish and Chips night" 

"I'm sure you can scrounge something up by the elves in the Kitchen" Daenerys rolled her eyes so hard at his comment she gave herself a headache. This was not a time for jokes however. "That guy was going to kill us, Jon. What have we ever done to this person?" 

As she spoke she found herself drifting off of the end of the sentence... She considered it to be Viserys for a small nano-second. It was not his laugh, she knew his cruel laughter all too well, but could he have hired someone to finish his sister off and so he has the whole family name and money and estate? She wouldn't put it past him. He was vile and harsh but he never struck Daenerys as someone very calculating. He was always one to think with emotion and not with his mind. 

There was no one else Daenerys thought of that could be mad at her enough to want to kill her. It could be a random attack, but it did not feel like it. And when she voiced this to Jon he agreed. "They knew we'd be walking that route to the Great Hall, it was either a teacher who knew where we would be or a prefect who waited for us after the meeting was done"

"Are you sure?" Daenerys felt the anger inside her then when he nodded. How dare someone try and kill them at school of all place, security was going to be twice as tight now and life at Hogwarts was about to get a whole lot more constricted. "This person would have killed us had it not been for your quick thinking, Jon.  I swear when we find out who did this I'm going to-"

"Do what? We can't do anything about when we die Daenerys, it could have been tonight. We all will at some point. I'm just more concerned with the traitor we quite clearly have in the school. We just have to let the ministry deal with this" Jon said with a shrug of the shoulders. "God I'm hungry"

"Well you certainly have made a mess of the Seventh floor corridor" Professor Lannister entered with the two ministry officials behind him. He was holding a wand that wasn't his own and that was in three broken pieces while they were dragging a man in by his hair and he screamed and grunted. Daenerys leapt up onto her feet as she saw the attacker being dragged into the room. He'd not managed to get away, and his thigh was still bleeding. "What spell was that?"

"Merlin's beard" Jon gasped as the man spat at them both while he was dragged across the floor. Professor Dumbledore's portrait looked shocked as the man's leg smeared blood on the rug in front of his old desk. He muttered something about it being a '400 year old' rug in his portrait. Professor Snape's portrait looked on at the man with disgust too, in fact, when Daenerys looked around they were all tutting. 

"Jon, answer Professor Lannister's question" Daenerys nudged him. 

"Sorry Professor" Jon blinked as he stopped staring at the man. "A spell I invented, I call it the ice bomb, Professor"

"And you used this spell you created on this unknown assailant" Professor Lannister asked with a raised eyebrow. Daenerys saw the look of horror in Jon's eye as if he was about to be told off for the level of destruction he'd caused. 

"Professor I'm sorry for using a spell that I had technically only tested out once on an unknown assailant but given that he was trying to murder us I don't think it was a huge over reaction to use this spell" Jon defended himself. Daenerys had to agree with him, he said it was mad. He'd said it might have a hell of a kick back, btu there was no way they were getting out of that situation without it. Short of using fiendfyre that was. And so she told him so. 

"Do you at least have the incantation to reverse it?" Professor Lannister asked. Jon flushed red. Daenery face palmed. 

"Jon, do you mean to say you just used a spell you invented on a whim this summer in the seventh floor corridor without any way to reverse the effects of it" Daenerys asked incredulously. He just blushed a deep red. Daenerys felt her face become expressionless. Why was she not surprised? "This was the kind of wayward behaviour I usually expected from you, nice to know you don't really change Jon. Couldn't you have just done something normal like the shield again? Did you have to do something cool to show off?"

"I swear, Dany if you just gave that whole spiel so you could make the cool joke about my ice-bomb, then you are officially the biggest nerd in this world" Jon giggled as Daenerys frowned. "Sorry, we were being serious. Yes, I don't have the counter curse to my ice-bomb"

"And you call me a nerd, 'ice-bomb' for goodness sakes" She hadn't realised at this point that she'd spent six hours straight now with Jon, a new record for them both, it must be. And she was only just now getting around to wanting him to be anywhere else. It was a step in the right direction for them both. But as the two ministry officials tied the man to a chair, so secure he could not escape, she couldn't help but be brought back to reality again.

Who would do such a thing?

Professor Lannister pulled up a chair next to him and hopped up onto it to meet the man's eye level. Daenerys saw the man had strange raised markings on the back of his neck. As if he was in some sort of cult. His head was shaved but covered in tattooes, some on his ears too. The man wasn't anyone Daenerys recognised, but that didn't mean someone wasn't pulling his strings. 

"Hello my friend" He said quietly. The man just grumbled something in a foreign language. Daenerys had chills all down her body, she knew instantly where he was from. But she couldn't understand why. It was then she nudged Jon and pointed to the small tattoo that moved on the back of his head behind his ear. Jon froze. It meant something to both of them. It was a symbol she'd seen on walls in bulgaria. A group of people very similar to death eaters used this mark. She did not know the name of the group. 

Daenerys noticed one of the ministry officials disappeared in the fireplace, perhaps to inform the Minister of what has happened tonight. Daenerys wouldn't be surprised if the Minister of Magic flooed into the room within minutes. She turned her head from there back to Professor Lannister, where an intense eye contact battle was going on. "Now then, you attacked two of my students. My best students... my head boy and girl-"

"-Fuck your students-" The mans thick accent purrs. 

"-And that makes me very unhappy, angry even. You don't want that, know one does. I love my students, I care for them as they are my own children, and you have come into this school and attempted to kill two of them. Of course, someone let you into this school, tell me who" Daenerys had never seen Professor Lannister act this way before. He was angry, it almost came across as vicious to an untrained eye, but after years of knowing what viciousness looked like, she could see the difference. This was wild protectiveness. "You will tell me"

"T' only t'ing I will be telling you, bastard is the colour of your eyes as I drain the life from them" He grumbled menacingly as he tried to shuffle on the chair.

Daenerys was stood at the back of the room now, Jon by her side, the both of them scared out of their wits. Unconsciously, she reached her hand out to Jon, an electrical zap between them that was present in this room. She felt his fingers respond and intertwine with her own. While the alarms were going off in her head, she couldn't help but grab onto his hand tightly. 

Professor Lannister chuckled. "You will tell me, willingly or not" 

Just at this, the fireplace crackled again and the ministry official who Daenerys recognised as Horace from her abuse case, returned with the Minister of Magic Tywin Lannister. He was a stoic looking man, old looking in his appearance but he carried a certain weight with him. He looked menacing and almost demanded respect by walking in. He stood taller than everyone in the room and didn't say a word as he strolled up to the man in the chair. 

"You've been busy" He said to the man's whose leg was bleeding so badly it was a steady trickle on the floor. 

"Minister" Professor Lannister spoke, being professional and not calling him father. They shared a steely gaze, revealing so much history that Daenerys couldn't even begin to break it down. It was well documented that these two heavyweights of Lannister House had been in a public scrap for years. Many had suggested that Professor Lannister would be a better fit for Minister of Magic than his father but he'd never wanted it. He enjoyed being headmaster here at Hogwarts. It still didn't stop him from speaking out against decisions his father would make in power. "Did Horace fill you in?"

"Indeed" He said not even looking at his son. "We need to get this one to a nice comfy cell in Azkaban I think"

"Thank you, Minister" Professor Lannister nodded as the two ministry officials left with the prisoner still tied to the chair via the stairs. "You know what this means, don't you?" The Minister Of Magic nodded. "We need to find the mole in this school soon, or other people might get hurt"

"But more importantly, why did this man attack two of your students? Your head boy and girl" Jon and Daenerys coughed to remind them both they were still in the room. As they did, they realised their hands were still connected and they abruptly parted hands. "The Head girl I've heard so much about, Daenerys correct?" She nodded as she looked down at the floor. "And the Stark boy?"

"Snow, sir. Stark is my father's name" Jon said with a slight grin on his face. The minister did not look impressed. 

"Yes well, charming. Tyrion I'm afraid I must get back, we will deal with this, thanks for moving quickly over such a matter" His gaze pierced into eyes of all three of them. "And thank you both, your bravery shall be rewarded. You should both enter the tournament, with school like that"

"We have" Jon said straight away without thinking. He started laughing. "Maybe that's why the man tried to kill us, betting on another horse"

There was a small chuckle from the minister until his face fell. Jon had a point... Daenerys then spoke up. "It's those people in Bulgaria isn't it? They're going to try and come over here? Why? What's their purpose?"

"Good question, for another time" Tyrion answered. He turned to his father, a glint of anger still in his eyes. Daenerys knew it was time for her and Jon to leave. Well, she thought so. "Speaking of another time, have you been getting my messages about Miss. Targaryen, Minister?"

Daenerys froze. She did not want this conversation to happen in front of Jon, she did not want him to know. It wasn't his place to know and she wasn't comfortable with him doing so. How can she put that all on him, how can she drop the bomb on him that her brother has been sexually assaulting her for years. She can barely acknowledge it herself. Never mind tell someone else about it. And Professor Lannister was different, he sensed the pain, he sensed the tongue-tying curse. 

All of this ran through her head in about the space of five seconds, she felt her chest constrict and her breathing become raspy. She dare not look at Jon, her eyes just became steely as they stared down Professor Lannister for even mentioning it in front of him. Before she could control her mouth, she spoke abruptly. "I think Jon should leave, this is a personal matter"

"Of course" Tyrion nodded. 

"Are you alright?" Jon asked, putting a hand on Dany's shoulder. She shrugged it off and walked away from him. She sat in a chair by the Headmaster's desk and waited until she could hear Jon had left. It was a few minutes of him saying 'I'm the head boy, I should know if my head girl is upset' before he left with thank yous for his actions that night. She felt horrible to have him kicked out in such a way, but it was needed. She didn't need the school knowing she was fucked up in the way she was, or in the way she thought she was at least. 

"What do you need?" The minister spoke as the door closed. 

"Memory extraction and it's authenticity checked" Dany replied. "I'll take Veritaserum too" 

"There will be no need for you to take Veritaserum, but your brother will when we arrest him. However, I need good grounds to do so. So I will granted memory extraction, how many?" The Minister nodded. 

"I remember all of them, all Two hundred and twenty seven" Daenerys challenged, she did not think he would grant a memory extraction for that many. Professor Lannister was pacing slowly, as his father mulled over their case. "I lost my father over the summer, one brother is estranged, and my mother just killed herself. I'm not lying, I have enough rubbish to deal with instead of a trial. But it needs doing, I need to be free of him"

"Memory extraction, granted" He nodded. 

Daenerys breathed a sigh of relief.


	18. Finding the Kitchens

Jon was completely baffled. He stood outside the Headmaster's office more confused than he had been after he'd gone in there. Not only had some weirdo tried to attack him, he'd met the Minister of Magic and saw that devilled symbol on the back of the attackers neck. That was the Symbol they'd found on Waymar Royce when he'd died out east. The spiral of death, he'd referred to it himself. There was a death eater like group rising and that was concerning to say the least. 

But the most confusing part was where Daenerys Targaryen had demanded that he left the room because there was something private she needed to discuss with the Minister. Jon's mind was doing runs as he tried to figure out what exactly it could be, coming up blank every time he thought of a scenario. Maybe she was gushing about how heroic he was during their scare. Jon had to laugh at himself, _don't make it about you Jon, it's not all about you_.

He wandered the halls, meeting several prefects on route as curfew was now in place. It was nine already and several times in his small walk down the Headmaster's tower his stomach growled. Taking up Daenerys suggestion of going to the kitchens he slipped past the students on the the first floor and made his way to the Hufflepuff basement. Staying in the shadows to avoid being detected, even as Head boy it'd be silly with his past reputation of sneaking around at night to be spotted near here and not be questioned as to why. 

He made it all the way to the portrait of the fruit bowl and making sure no one was looking, he tickled the pear and the frame swung open. Quickly clamouring inside, he heard the portrait shut. Giving it a few minutes, while he heard someone walk by the portrait, he then began to shuffle through the portrait hole, trying not to make noise but was unfortunately louder than expected. When he got through the portrait hole, there was a house elf holding a frying pan ready to hit him for sneaking in.

"Pyp it's me, Jon!" He raised his hand in defence. 

"Jon, sir! We missed you, sir!" He threw the pan and it flung in the air to the washing up pile perfectly, balancing on top of the stuff that needed to be washed. With Pyp's track record, he'd half expected all the washing up to come crashing like bowling balls. "Pyp has learnt to be more careful,  sir!"

"Well that's only a good thing" Jon smiled. Just on cue, his stomach growled once again, angrily almost. The other house elves around noticed and started crowding him. "Yes I've not eaten, I had a meeting with the headmaster. You got any fish and chips left, Pyp? I was looking forward to it but dinner was over when I finished the meeting"

"Yes, sir! Plenty, sir!" He squeaked as he and other house elves scrambled to make a meal up for him. 

"Stop calling me sir, Pyp" Jon rolled his eyes as he took a seat at one of the tables. He saw the grumpy elf, Grenn washing up, the sinks filling themselves however so he was getting through the stuff quickly. He liked Grenn, but Grenn didn't like anyone else. He was a miserable elf, but Pyp had said it was only because he would prefer to be doing Karaoke. 

Before Jon knew it, a large battered fish and lemon slice was on a plate in front of him with a huge pile of chunky chips. There was vinegar and salt and ketchup and mayonnaise in small dishes. He decided to go with the Ketchup. He found his mouth watering at everything. He thanked them all so much as he got stuck in, realising how hungry he was after the days events. It wasn't long before he finished, he'd shovelled it down quicker than it was made and he was so satisfied at the end of it. 

"Guys, that was so good" Jon sighed. "Really, some of your best cooking yet!"

"Thank you, sir!" They all chorused as they looked at him with such life and animation Jon almost found it creepy. 

"You need me to help with anything?" Jon always asked. Even though they never accepted it, they'd come custom to him asking whenever he did coming in. "I can at least wash this stuff up for you!"

"You will not!" Pyp squeaked. They all nodded in agreeance and began to take his plate away. He suddenly found himself wondering if Daenerys ever came down to the Kitchens. She had said he should come here and ask nicely when they were in the Headmaster's office, does that mean she knew where it was? Not many people did. "What's wrong, Jon sir?"

"I was wondering" How does he ask this and not come off looking like a creep. He then realized that house elves didn't really understand that sort of thing. They'd get angry or really happy, but they never felt anything deeper than that. Well, they do but they wouldn't get curious over him asking this type of question. 

"Wondering what, sir?" Pyp asked. 

"Does Daenerys Targaryen ever come to the kitchens?" There was an almighty silence as all the elves turned to look at him, their eyes wide with wonder. "It's just, she said something to me earlier that would mean she does come here"

"We love Miss. Targaryen, she's so kind to us" Pyp said solemnly. The other house elves' heads bent down, as if they were all sad about something. "She was so sad when she came a few days ago, we made her pancakes with strawberries, her favourite. But still she was very sad, we could not make her feel better. Of course, it was understandable that she would not be happy. It's always hard to lose a parent"

"Lose a parent?" Jon found his eyes wide in fear. Was they on about her father leaving her family? Was this what she had to discuss with the Minister? Perhaps it was arrangements to sort out his affairs now he'd left the country. 

"Her mother, sir" Jon found his heart almost stop. 

"Her mother?" Jon asked trembling, his hands shaking as he stood from the table. _No, this is not true..._

"Her mother died last week, her funeral is tomorrow sir, or the day after" Pyp squeaked sadly.

Jon had never felt so sorry for someone in his entire life. No wonder she hadn't been coming to lessons or helping out with head duties. She'd lost both her parents in a few months. Conjoin that with all the jokes and digs made at her expense by those who didn't realise it was not her fault who her parents were, he had no idea how she was still standing on her own two feet. Her mother, Rhaella was supposedly a kind woman, he'd heard Robb's mother talk of her kindness when they'd met. 

"I... I gotta go, Pyp" Jon scrambled his stuff together and walked back over to the portrait hole. He paused for a moment, before turning to meet the elf's gaze. "Pyp, how did she die?"

Pyp gulped before parting his lips. Jon wondered how this had occurred, perhaps health ground he'd thought. Perhaps she hadn't been properly looking out for herself since the father left. She could've died of a broken heart, if that was even possible, Jon did not know about if such a thing was. But when Pyp spoke, he did not expect the words he spoke. "She took her own life, sir"

Jon didn't even say a word back, he just turned ad climbed into the portrait hole. When he came to the end of the four metre crawl, he heard others outside the frame. He waited, the voices grew faint within a few minutes before he crawled out and made his way in the shadows towards the Slytherin Common Room in the Dungeons. He did not know whether he'd catch her in time before she entered the common room, but he had to find her. He didn't think he would sleep without doing so. 

Once again he stuck to the shadows, not wanting to alert anyone to his presence in the basements and dungeons. He kept moving and by the time he got to the Slytherin Common Room is was quiet all except for the two Slytherin prefects including Jazzalyn Quench patrolling. Jon decided to make himself know this time, he was head boy and he could pass off being down here for looking for his head girl. 

"Jon?" Jazzalyn said, her almost translucent skin looking see through in the light of the dungeon. Her raven black hair blended into the background of the dungeon walls. The distinct sound of dripping water could be heard in the distance, it gave Jon the itchies. "To what do we owe this pleasure?"

"Had Daenerys returned from speaking with Professor Lannister?" Jon asked. Jazzalyn's face went from normal to a huge smik on her face. Jon did not want to know what she was thinking. Her patrol partner, David Melleby, looked about as bored as you could without falling asleep. "I need to speak with her, privately"

"No she hasn't, not yet" Her eyes glistened as she Jon felt the heat in his body flush his face. He did not know why, but when Jazzalyn started laughing, he found himself wishing he'd never come down to the Dungeons. "What's the matter, loverboy?"

"Lover-what?" Jon asked screwing his face up. 

"You've heard the rumours" She grinned. 

"I don't care about rumours" Jon sighed. He had heard them, he just preferred to ignore them. 

"Ooooh, ickle Jon Snow likes Daenerys Targaryen!" Jazzalyn howled and grabbed Jon's cheeks and began squeezing them. 

"Get off of me!" Jon grumbled. He just turned around and stalked off in the direction he came. He did not like Daenerys in the way he thought. "I'll see you later"

He trudged his feet through the dark and dank corridors of the dungeons, water dripping and voices cackling. The ghosts down here loved to scare off anyone who wasn't Slytherin, even the head boy. Peeves came by twice and tried to pelt Jon with stink bombs but it just made Jon angry. He used the threat of the Bloody Baron and finally Peeves was scared off. 

As he came to the exit of the dungeons, there was a few stragglers who he told off for being out past curfew and loitering, taking points of both hufflepuff and Slytherin for doing so. The clock chimed ten and Jon found himself miffed that he could not find Daenerys. But as he thought this, her voice called out to him ashe made his way to the first floor. "Jon?"

He blinked and turned and saw her sitting on a bench near the entrance to the dungeons, she'd obviously been crying and it made Jon melt. She was always so fiery and vicious that it completely took him by surprise to see her in such a vulnerable and sensitive state. But this was Daenerys he was thinking about, she always rocked west and east on the crazy barometer. Not that he'd ever say that too her face. 

Her hair that had been up in it's elegant braid was completely down now and flowing in waves toward her hips, her face was clammy from tears and her eyes look red and as if they stung a little. Her lips were cracked and dry. Her violet eyes seemed to dance in the torch light that was placed above her but she still seemed to have a deep and dark purple rather than the amethyst iris' she usually would. She wiped her left eye with a handkerchief and tried to look presentable. Jon thought she was expecting too much, if he'd just lost his mother the emotion would be raw and he did not know if he'd be able to get out of bed. Of course, he'd never know his mother all his life. 

"Tell me what's wrong" Jon said sensitively as he plonked himself next to her on the bench. She just gave a sniffle. "What was she like? Your mother?"

Daenerys froze and looked up at him, her eyes wide and her nose red. "How did you-"

"-Pyp told me" He said, smiling and hoping she'd feel comforted by his presence. He could sense the tension in her body and how frigid still she was next to him. "Dany, I know that nothing I say will make you feel better, or bring her back. But you deserve to know that if you're ever feeling crap, if you ever just wanna go get so sleep or study in the library instead of head duties, than I will pick up the slack for you"

"You're right, she won't come back" Daenerys weeped. 

"I don't remember my mother, obviously. She died birthing me" Jon said sadly. "She was called Wylla, this I know. Wylla Snow. She had great kindness and beauty my father told me when I asked. She'd worked in a muggle pub, she was a muggle. But she'd entranced my father so. Their affair was fleeting and when she died, my father was left with a small baby amongst his wife's other baby, Robb. I used to cry when Catelyn was mean to me, when I saw other children with their mothers. I wish I'd known her, I still feel like there's this piece of me missing. And it won't ever go away, but I've come to terms with it"

"You've never told me this" Daenerys said. 

"I've never told anyone" Jon said as a matter of fact. "I guess I'm just trying to tell you, it will get better. And it might not be what you need to hear, but it will" 

"I hope it's soon..." She had been the saddest Jon had ever seen someone at Hogwarts. "Have you ever lost something that was so... I dunno, I guess I just..."

Jon placed his hand on hers and squeezed it tight. He slowly and very carefully placed a small kiss on her cheek. He did not know if it was what she needed, but he felt compelled to show her compassion. He whispered in her ear. "Those who love us never really leave us, you'll always find them in your heart"

"But she has left me, all alone" Jon knew of the father leaving too. "And I just... I can't take this anymore. We used to strike fear into people's heart with just our name, and now, this is what is left of our great house. Myself. A self-pitying, no good, angry shell that has no sway or hold in the world she now belongs in"

"Today, maybe" Jon said as he put some space between them again, fearing that her emotional state might bring about something that neither of them could avoid. "But tomorrow, that's a different story" He got up off of the bench and smiled at her brightly. She stood up to meet him too. "Are you going to be alright tonight?"

She nodded, wiping her eyes once again. Jon offered a hug to her, but she did not accept which he was fine about. He didn't want to encroach on her boundaries. Again she was upset and an upset daenerys, however sad she was, was only a wrong move away from hexing time. Jon said goodbye and left her to return to the Slytherin Common Room by beginning the long journey upstairs towards his own bed. When he hit the third floor, he saw Theon and Robb who were returning to the common room aswell. 

Jon said hello, but he did not engage in their conversation, still thinking about Daenerys as they travelled up the stairs. They came to the seventh floor and was hit by a sudden chill. Jon really needed to work on getting that spell reversed. As they entered the very corridor in which he and Dany had been attacked, the air felt like it sucked out of Jon's lungs. Robb and Theon were looking around in surprise. Jon felt Robb's face glare at him, as if he recognised the spell as the one Jon invented but Jon ignored him and continued to walk/slide down the corridor. 

He would tell them tomorrow, for now. He wanted his bed. It had been the strangest day of his life, and he for one wanted to forget it all. 

 


	19. Discovering the Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient, internet issues have been a bitch this week!
> 
> But it's here now and it's ready to be read. 
> 
> Note: This chapter is a little shorter than the others (only by about 300 words)

"And we commit her body to the ground, soul and spirit" The pastor spoke as the sun shone brightly in the clear blue sky. While they were a wizarding family, Daenerys respected her mother's wish of having a normal muggle funeral to show that they were a normal family. It was a beautiful day for it, birds chirped and sang a solemn song.

She just wished the occasion wasn't so sad, it should be a celebration of the things her mother did accomplish in life. Not that the list is long, but up until recent years, she had been the greatest mother in existence. It was only the setback of her father leaving in which she had become neglectful.

Daenerys was dressed in all black, sunglasses on her face as her hair was in the most intricate braid Missandei had ever done yet. She had not cried, she did not weep. She held it all in. Not that there was much left for Daenerys to hold in. Daenerys had done her crying, she was just saying goodbye as her mother parted this life into the next great adventure now. She'll see her again one day, she believed that. She just didn't know when it would be she'd see her.

After everything that's happened, it could well be within the next year.

Daenerys had a ministry escort to the funeral of her mother. Wallace who had been working on getting Daenerys memories authenticated was with her as well as a new auror Qhono. She'd felt very safe with them stood by her side and was thankful the ministry was allowing them to keep her safe from Viserys.

Viserys was here at this funeral, but he had not even said a word to her, as he shouldn't. Her ministry escort was enough to ward him off, she knew this. What would he try and say to her? He'd no doubt try and rape her, tell her it was her fault perhaps. But she wasn't weak anymore, she was as strong as she'd ever been. And he did not scare her anymore, she was going to take the floor from right out under him.

Daenerys had black leather gloves on to stop the autumn chill reaching her bones. It may have been bright sunshine, but there was still a lingering chill in the air, almost as if Dementors were around them. Daenerys knew this to be folly, the only dementors here were those in her mind, slowly draining her hope and will from her as life threw more and more shit at her than she could handle.

She was a tough girl, she had to be to survive what she had, but there was only so much she could take before feeling nothing anymore. And as she buried her mother, she felt the numbing pain curl at her edges of her flesh.

Yet Jon's words never escaped her, _those we love never truly leave us_ , she spoke in her head. And now, as her mother's body was placed in the ground, she was to make her speech and try an emulate these very words he'd uttered too her. He'd offered such comfort and had frightened her so much at the same time. He did not know of the pain he put her in when he hugged her, or when he plants that intimate kiss on her cheek.

She knows he wants the opposite effect, that he was wishes to offer comfort where no one else has. But the thought of someone touching her... it gave her chills, no matter how tender it had been. And Jon was no exception to this, even as sweet as he had been to her. he'd really been the best ally she could've asked for in her head girl duties. He didn't ask questions or rush her on things, with everything that's happened, he just let her be, yet he was there when she needed him.

_Stop thinking of Jon, you're burying your mother. You have a speech to make._

The pastor spoke of this. "As we celebrate the life of Rhaella Tarygaryen, I'd like to invite her daughter, Daenerys, to speak"

Daenerys stood up to the small crowd. It was a small crowd. Rhaegar had turned up with the Martell family in which his wife belonged too and some close family friends and neighbours had turned up. But there was only about twenty five of them altogether. Her father was not here. Daenerys didn't have a speech to read off of parchment, she felt it was too robotic to do so from paper. She wanted it to come from the heart yet she did not know where to begin.

Taking in a deep breath, she let the words flow from her naturally.

"A friend told me recently, that the ones who love us never truly leave us. That those who have been intertwined with us on our long journeys of life never really stop being there for us. My mother, will always be apart of me. She will always be there to comfort me when I fail, when I'm hurt. She always was before, and she still will be in the future. This summer had been hard on her, and she felt she had nothing else to live for"

She saw her brother Rhaegar, tears in his eyes. She was angry at him for abandoning the family, but she wasn't angry at him for wanting to start a life of his own out of the shadow of the Targaryen name. She's always loved him more than Viserys, and recent events had only made it more concrete in her opinions. If her mother knew what Viserys did to her body, Rhaegar would be her favourite child and she would had left everything to him instead.

But unfortunately, Rhaegar hadn't been in contact with the family for nearly two years.

"It's a sad truth, you lay awake at night wondering if there was something you could've done to prevent it, to get through to her and tell her that you are there for her even if she thinks you're not. But no one is to blame, depression is one of life's mysteries. I just hope she's happier now, that she can be with her parents, that she can feel free of the torment that wracked her while she lived. Because depression is not a joke, and today, as I celebrate her life, I invite you to think on your own inner demons. Talk to someone, offer comfort to others. Do it all so others don't suffer the same fate she did, thank you"

There was a small smattering of applause, it was all Daenerys could off up in words. She wasn't a poet, but she felt she had done an okay job.

The ceremony finished and sooner than Daenerys suspected she was being told her portkey back to Hogsmeade would be leaving in ten minutes. She looked at her brother, Rhaegar, who sent her a sorrowful glance. Feeling uptight about his neglect of the family she turned away and ignored him. Even if she was happy he came, she couldn't forgive him for neglecting his family. 

She left with the two ministry officials to the locations point, five minute walk south from the chapel and when they saw the old hairbrush on top of a dustbin they all grabbed it and the whirling sensation took hold. Dany was never very good with portkeys, she felt sick after them, and she always would land on her back. And when the portkey ended, sure enough she was sprawled on the floor. 

She got up off of the grassy field behind Hogsmeade town and she and her two ministry escorts began the walk back up to the castle. There were many shoppers about, they all looked at Daenerys and bowed their heads in respect. Rhaella was loved in Hogsmeade, she used to spend hours at a time going through the shops, wondering what good she'd by that day, making conversations. Madam Puddifoot's owner, Lyra Puddifoot, was a huge fan of her mother and she'd always say she was her favourite patron. 

Daenerys did not cry, she just smiled as the shone shined down. She was sure she would cry later but for now, she held it in. They got through the town and the winding steps up to the entrance courtyard appeared. Daenerys felt a bead of sweat fall on her face by the time she'd climbed up it all. When they reached the courtyard, she was free to walk around the school by herself. They were within the enchantments and Viserys, even if he followed her, would not be able to try anything. 

"Thank you both, for escorting me" Daenerys spoke politely at Wallace and Qhono. "I felt so much better knowing you were there"

"Just doing our job, Miss. Targaryen" Wallace assured her. "It was a beautiful service"

"It was" Daenerys agreed. The only downside was that her father did not show up, but if thirty plus years of marriage means nothing to him then she did not want him there. "I feel like I did her proud - she always spoke of having a normal muggle funeral. I hope she liked it anyways"

"I'm sure she did" Qhono comforted her as his foreign accent purred. "Now we must leave you. Professor Lannister has asked we report in to him, let him know we had no hiccups on our travels today"

They bowed their head to her in respect and left her to her own devices. Everyone else would be in lessons, or just finishing them at least. Daenerys had been given all of the homework ahead of time to catch up by the time she had the next lessons which she'd done that morning before leaving for the funeral. She wasn't ready to go back to the Slytherin common room, besides the Sand twins everyone one else had said it was a good riddance that her mother had gone, that it was the will of the wizarding gods that she was punished for her unnatural behaviour.

So she walked the castle, corridor after corridor, staircase after staircase before it had been an hour and she hadn't even realised  where she was. She was on the seventh floor corridor near the divination tower, nowhere near where she expected to be. But her sorrow had brought her here for some reason. As she walked down another corridor, she saw the tapestry of Barnabas the barmy. She'd never fully inspected it, and now seemed like as good an idea as any. 

he sorrows became full fruitful thoughts as she stared at the tapestry. Even when she'd had the ministry escort today - there were moments when she was scared that something would happen and she'd be alone with Viserys and he'd rape her again. But it did not happen and she'd felt safe and secure. But now, without that security blanket, she felt less safe inside hogwarts, inside the very walls of the place where she belonged the most. 

Missandei would never harm her, she knew this. She was her good friend, her best friend, her only friend. But then there was Jon, he was a... friend of sorts now too, and she knew he would never intentionally harm her. When hat attacker had targeted them both she'd felt safe knowing he'd gotten her back. 

But that was it, there was no one else she felt secure with in school expect the teachers, and this scared her. 

_She wished there was somewhere she could hide..._

_She wished there was somewhere she could be alone..._

_She wished there was somewhere she felt safe..._

Daenerys whipped her head around as she heard a creeking sound behind her. Her eyes widened as a door appeared to her, just small enough for her to squeeze in. It was brown with iron floral decoration and heavy bolts. It creaked open a little, enough for Daenerys to push open. Curiosity got the better of Daenerys as she walked towards the door. She heard the distant noise of students filing out of lessons. 

She pushed the door open and gasped. 


	20. Giving the Spirit

Jon had never seen chaos like this before.

Girls on the hufflepuff table were trying to catch glimpses of their reflections in the clean silver plates that they'd later be eating off of, hoping not one single hair fell out of place on their heads. _Like Durmstrang and Beauxbatons cared what they looked like_ , Jon thought. From everything that he'd heard they're all pompous enough to think they're the most attractive people in the world anyway. Not to mention half the girls who attended Beauxbatons had some form of veela blood - what's the point in worrying you look bad? You will to them anyway. 

They were sat in their correct seats, all waiting for the students from each school to join them on the dinner tables and begin the welcome feast. It had been hard to organise such chaos. The hall only just fit the four tables with enough space for movement let alone another two tables for the travelling guests. Theon groaned as he finally took his seat opposite Jon. "I hope all the fuss has been worth it"

"Like you've done anything to contribute" Arya snorted. 

"Extra prefect rounds, it's been hellish!" He argues back. Jon was inclined to agree with him. If he was not in lessons or in planning meetings with Daenerys about this welcome feast and it's decorations, they'd been patrolling. The school was having extra security thanks to the attacker that managed to get into the school, and that meant patrolling twice as long in groups of four covering twice as much area. 

Daenerys had even huffed at all the bother, and she along with himself had been the ones to be attacked. She'd said it really wasn't that big of a deal and that Jon easily outsmarted the attacker in the security briefing they got as heads. Professor Lannister had the final say on the matter, and in the end they were cracking down on lax behaviour. 

Jon hadn't seen anyone else much the past week and a half other than Daenerys. They had so much work to do as Heads of the school plus all the extra patrols with the tournament turning up that he'd sometimes forgotten what Sansa had even looked like. He'd received a letter from his father saying that his brother and sisters had all shared concerns with him via letter that he was over working. 

He didn't feel tired, and he was only doing his fair share, even a little more to help out with Daenerys who was still needing time to recover from her mother's death. Jon had hoped to see her when she returned from her mother's funeral, just to offer support, but he had not been able to find her anywhere. It wasn't until the next day he'd seen her at breakfast where he managed to ask her if the service was well done. 

She'd apologised for disappearing, they were suppose to patrol that night but he'd roped Theon into helping him even though it was his one night off patrol. Theon had complained but had shut up rather quickly when Jon covered for Dany and said he'd sent her to her dorm to rest following her mother's funeral, even if he had no idea where she'd gone. 

She didn't say either, and Jon got the feeling she was up to something which worried him more than he already was about her. If he didn't calm down he was probably going to go grey before he hit twenty at this rate. All because Daenerys Targaryen was turning him into a worry wart. If someone had told him in the summer this would be the case he would've hexed them into next week. 

And even now, as the whole school waited in heightened anticipation for their first glimpses of the other schools, Jon found himself looking across the way to the Slytherin table where she was sat with the Sand twins, laughing about something with her mouth but it never fully reaching her eyes. Perhaps he could do something to help put the spark back into them, to give her the fire back that she'd recently lost. Even though they argued all the time in a weird way he kind of missed it. 

 _Here I go again, thinking about her_ , he thought to himself. Any time they had spent apart he found himself wondering what she wa sup to, if she'd heard whatever gossip was circling the school or perhaps what was on her mind. He liked to think she was sleeping, she needed it. She was always so tired. And she wasn't always looking after herself. Their days organising stuff fo the other schools arrival could take hours at a time but she refused to stop. 

Jon had decided to take matters in his own hands. He made sure his bag was always stocked with some drewballs or chocolate frogs and a bottle of water so that whenever she wasn't looking after herself he could a least offer her something to eat. He'd even spoken to Pyp in the kitchens about leaving her the odd thing on her pillow in her dorm just as a reminder for her to eat. 

She hadn't said anything about it but he hoped she was grateful that he was looking out for her. Just as he was now, watching her drum her fingers on the table as she stared into a candle. She wouldn't notice him, she never did. But he did not mind this, he was too worried about her than to let anyone else worry about him. 

"All this nonsense for eternal glory" Robb tutted. Jon's eyes flickered from Daenerys' solemn expression to Robb's bored one. He raised an eyebrow.

"You want to be careful, Robb. You'll disappoint your mother completely if she catches you saying stuff like that" Jon joked. Robb stuck his middle finger up at him in return. Catelyn had sent more correspondence with Robb, urging him to put his name forward to compete. It was all so Jon's chances of being chosen were less and less. She didn;t want the bastard child of her husband to be the most successful member of the house. 

Not that Jon would think of himself as successful, he just worked hard and Robb... didn't. Robb was capable, but he didn't want to go into the Auror world or the healer world. He always like writing instead, he fancied himself a poet. But that wasn't good enough for Catelyn Stark. "Here we go"

Jon looked up in time to see the big doors swing open, a flurry of sound erupted from the hall as they clapped before they even saw who it was. Blue uniforms filled his eyesight as the clap sounded loudly throughout the room. Jo felt his brain become drawn to a few of the girls who entered... part veelas. He shook his head and focused on the Head Mistress. A woman in a red robe and hood who's blue eyes pierced the room. She had a steely gaze that scoured the room for Headmaster Lannister. 

He stood from his seat and walked toward her, a jolly stroll down the middle of the aisles. The Beauxbatons girls and boys stopped as their Head Mistress did so in the middle of the middle aisle. As the two of them approached each other, the clapping ceased. Headmaster Lannister spoke. "Lady Melisandre, so good to see you again"

"Thank you for having us" Her accent purred, Jon could not place it. It was not french. "Such a... quaint school you have here"

Jon side eyed Robb who was holding back a snort. Professor Lannister looked annoyed by her mere presence after that. He ushered her to the teachers table where she took her place next to Professor Marwin, the librarian. He was acting, on first glance, like it was the first time he'd ever been in such close proximity to a woman. However when you looked closer, they were smirking and laughing with each other as if they were already friends. Perhaps they knew each other...

The Beauxbatons students took their place on the table free next to the Ravenclaws just in time for the students of Durmstrang to enter. There was only a small quiet clap this time. People were afraid of Durmstrang, particularly after everything that had been going on that summer and since the attack. People were suspicious of the Durmstrang Headmaster, the steely gaze of Stannis Baratheon was enough to make anyone feel unwell. 

How he became headmaster of Durmstrang was a whole drama that involved many people in the room they were sat in. Stannis was the shamed brother of former (and now also shamed) Senior Undersecretary for the Minister Robert Baratheon. He too had been a ministry official but after running an unsuccessful campaign to be minister against the current Minister Tywin, his brother's father in law, beat him by a landslide. 

Stannis Baratheon was convinced it was a fix as he'd got a lot of positive response on his campaign tour of britain and did not believe the voted were correctly counted. It was still an unsure system since it was introduced nearing ninety years ago when Minister Grainger first introduced the idea of electing a leader the wizarding public wanted rather than whoever the ministry at the time deemed best. 

For the most part it had been a success, and the wizarding public had always chose the smarter option. But this election some three years ago was one in which many people sat down and wondered what went wrong. Stannis Baratheon, led a revolt against the ministry and wanted change in how the votes were counted but was denied. He quit the ministry altogether and left britain to do a job he felt more suited too, controlling unruly teenagers and dealing with school governors rather than high achieving ministry idiots. 

This was his first trip back to the uk, Jon found it strange seeing him walk around. And when he spoke to Headmaster Lannister, you could hear a pin drop in the room. "Professor Lannister, how's your father?" 

Professor Lannister's eyes narrowed, Jon wondered if he was trying to figure out what game Stannis was playing. Robb was even quiet now, everyone's eyes were on the exchange between this man. "Still minister, and doing a good job might I add"

If Jon had been sipping his water he may have spat it all out. He'd never heard Professor Lannister talk about his father in a positive way before, or even in a way to help him have the high ground in a conversation. Stannis looked surprised at the bluntness. He managed to compose himself before replying. "Good, I'd hate for this country to be falling apart as soon as I leave"

The durmstrang students took their seats on the table next to Jon's then and Professor Lannister stood up to the owl stand at the front. "Welcome one and all, to those of you who have never been here before, we are Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and it is my pleasure to announce that tomorrow night, we'll be picking the names of our three champions"

There was a small applause. The cup was unveiled once again, even though the Hogwarts students had already seen it.

"You have until six pm tomorrow to enter your name into the cup, in which after dinner, three students will be chosen at random. They will compete in three thrilling tasks and at the end of the school year, the winner will be crowned as such and win a promised one thousand and five hundred galleons" There was a sharp intake of breath, it was a lot of money. Even Jon was salivating at the thought of this money. "The first task will be on November the twenty seventh, and it will be being broadcasted across all radio stations" 

There was more announces to follow including a horrible rendition of Hoggy-warty Hogwarts sung by the choir and the sorting hat to get through before dinner turned up on the tables. There was a mixed array of different food thing time, seafood and cheeses for those from beauxbatons and meat and spices for those from durmstrang. Jon decided he needed to try some of the other stuff and while not liking much of it, there was a few fish dishes he was particularly keen of. 

Then before he knew it, the welcome feast was over and he, Theon and Robb were waiting for Daenerys by the front courtyard to begin patrol in their groups of four. She showed up after a few minutes and before he knew it he was freezing his bum off as he patrolled the edge of the forbidden forest with them. 

"Jesus it's fucking cold" Theon mumbled as he had his scarf right up to just under his eyes. Daenery rolled her eyes but didn't say anything, Robb did though. 

"Stop being a fucking wuss!" 

"Well I'm sorry we're not all built like trains, I feel the cold, sorry!" Theon retorted.

Jon rolled his eyes and started marching ahead of them as they argued. Daenerys was wandering on her own and Jon was unsure if he should approach her or not. _Do it_ , he urged himself. He sped up and walked side by side with her, she didn't say anything to warn him away. He held his wand in his hand as they checked all the hiding places Jon knew about while they walked. He looked like an idiot looking under rocks, but he couldn't remember which one covered a ditch you could hide in. Dany was about to say something to him until he hit jackpot and saw two first years hiding in the ditch, no, making out was more correct. 

"Come on guys, back to your dorms" Jon raised an eyebrow. "Hufflepuff, should've known better than to be wandering the castle grounds at night" 

"Ten points from Hufflepuff" Daenerys snapped. "And another ten for breaking the rules of fornication on school premises!"

"Daenerys..." Jon said confused. "Wait what?"

"Don't you read the school handbook?" She reminded him. 

"We have a school handbook?" He was utterly confused. 

"Jesus you amaze me sometimes" She said rolling her eyes. She sent the first years on their way, embarrassed and mortified. "Would it hurt you to read? No sexual activity on school premises"

"I hardly think kissing is classed as sexual activity" He laughed. She just scowled at him. He sighed. "But then what do I know, I've only broken that rule twelve times instead of once if we go with you standard instead of mine - guess ten points off of Gryffindor is needed then"

"For each offence" Dany demanded. 

"Oh come on Daenerys, you surely have to have kissed someone at school" Jon asked laughingly as they turned back towards the school after checking the area. Her small smile dropped from her face completely and her cheeks went red. She hid her face from him but Jon knew he'd hit a sensitive topic. "Well besides me in the herbology greenhouse, but that doesn't count"

"Then no" She muttered shyly. 

_Oh._


	21. The Champions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, the long awaited choosing of our champions. 
> 
> Just want to say thank you so much for all the love and support on this story, I can't quite believe it. 
> 
> But thank you all so much to those who loved The Dragon Club, it's been nominated for best AU story in the 2017 Jonerys FF awards, if you would like to vote for it, and the other fanfics up for nods, then the link is here: https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSeT08SkDKcO1Td2CPL9hLRHZzX61jZNus1ZlhonC5VUhSPwjA/viewform
> 
> Much love! Xx

Daenerys felt sick to her stomach. 

It was quarter to six on Halloween evening and there was a hive of activity in the hall. All the schools were once again gathered following the welcome feast the night before and this time, the air was laced with a poisonous rivalry. Students from all schools were talking down at each other, claiming their school would wipe the floor with theirs. All daenerys could think of as she and Missandei sat together, trying to ignore the chatter, was that she'd possibly been the world's biggest idiot. 

At least Snow was good at Defence, he'd got them out of that situation easier than you could say Salazar Slytherin, but Daenerys, will successful in other areas, was scared for the first time about the competition. Sure she'd been nervous, she knew she lacked in that particular area but now, only a few minutes out from the champions being chosen she was beginning to think she might throw up her breakfast. 

To make matters worse, Joffrey Baratheon was going around telling everyone to kill her if they got the chance while in the arena if she was chosen. She'd ignored him, and thankfully none of the other students who entered were listening to him either, but she thought if she heard his bitch mouth talk anymore shit about her she was gonna throw a bat bogey hex his way. She was good at those, quite fabulous actually. 

She didn't want to be so obvious with him however, she was in Slytherin after all, even if in all her years of being here she'd never felt less like one than in her final year. She'd lost her cunning edge, her calculating brain had become docile and she'd even given up hexing people - save the odd one at Jon on prefet duty. She knew it was just the pressure of everything that's happened with her mum's passing that she's become so empty. She also knew that in time she would become her old self again, but it was time to change and give the chance to have a normal life after all of it. 

If that was even possible. 

"Red headed bitch, wouldn't be able to beat me in a duel if she tried" Daenerys heard Joffrey's voice sound out with a couple of his mates snickering with him. Daenerys found ehr hands balling into fists as he described his attack on the Stark sisters he'd performed in the charms corridor the other day. "And that bitch sister of hers, hexed her in the hall the other day, stinging curse. Nasty little brat she is"

She'd heard all about it, they were suppose to be meeting Jon so he could help them with their homework. He'd told her that on Head duties. He'd turned up to one of their many meetings the past few days with his hands shaking and his eyes seeing red. Dany hadn't even needed to probe him for further details due to his shouting voice that started before she even said hello. 

Joffrey was snickering and the two girls in question were sat on the other side of the school together with Robb on one side and Jon on the other. Theon sat in front of them with Jon's Hufflepuff friend Gendry. They were all glaring at Joffrey who didn't seemed phased by them. He just kept going into detail about how Arya had tried to fight back by biting his ankles. 

"Joffrey, be quiet" Daenerys sighed. The silence that rang along the Slytherin table was palpable. 

"Excuse me?" He walked towards her menacingly. "What did you say?"

"I said be quiet" Daenerys was unphased by his menacing prowling. He was about as threatening as a puppy in a wooly coat. The Sand twins were snickering, trying to hold their giggles in. Joffrey sent them glares and they shut up sharpish. "It's not nice to pick on people younger than you - nevermind that they're girls too"

Daenerys eye caught Jon's for the briefest of moments, a fleeting exchange of worry as he surveyed the situation. Daenerys looked Joffrey up and down, he was skinny, scrawny even, and so pale. How he had any sway over the descent students in Slytherin house she did not know, but it must be something to do with the money and favours he'd be sitting on from his rich parents. 

"Listen, inbred witch-" Joffrey started. 

"So original" Daenerys sighed. She stood up with her bag and signalled for Missandei to follow her, she didn't fancy leaving her with this lot. They'd rip her to pieces and she wouldn't be able to fight back. She turned towards him for one final exit line. "Come back to me when you've got an insult you've actually thought of yourself"

She began to walk over to where Jon and his family were sat, Missandei in tow. "You can't talk to me like that, I'm a Baratheon!" 

"And I'm a Targaryen" She warned him, a small spark of fire in her fingertips as her heated blood flowed through her veins. Underneath all the pain, her tenacity was still there, still fighting to keep her afloat and not be weighed down. "Speak to me in a manner that degrades my family again and I'll be sending you to yours in a matchbox!"

She stormed away then so he couldn't say anymore and plonked herself next to Jon while Missandei sat the other side of her. There wasn't time to explain herself however as the Headmasters from all three schools filled the hall with an eerie silence as they walked down the middle of the tables, Professor Lannister leading the way. The clock stuck six and everyone's intake of breath could be heard.

And then, as silent as a feather landing on a soft pillow. Daenerys felt her breakfast threaten to come up once more, the taste of bacon still present in her mouth as Lady Melisandre and Headmaster Baratheon took to their seats. Professor Lannister waked up to his podium, cleaning it a little. This gave Daenerys a few seconds to look at Jon, a single drop of sweat had formed on his forehead and he looked paler than she'd ever seen him. 

It was almost reassuring to know he was feeling as riddled with fear and nerves as she was. If one of them were chosen then she'd be forced to ask for help from him in defence (not that she'd tell anyone else that - working with her four year long rival wasn't an announcement to make the papers). He may ask her for potions help, it was a known fact she was the best at potions in the school besides Professor Lewin himself so he may come to her for the same reasons she'd go to him. 

It all reminded her of their patrol the evening before, when she'd stupidly let it be known that he was the first person to ever kiss her. His had said it all, surprise and amusement. She wasn't happy that her inability to produce a meaningful relationship with someone enough to kiss them was amusing to him. Of course, she gave him some leeway for not knowing that she isn't comfortable with people touching her. But he'd still annoyed her. 

Of course, he hadn't said a word to anyone because it would go around school quicker than you could say Bertie Botts and it'd be another thing added to the list of things people would laugh at her for. She had decided however not to let any of it bother her, their words didn't hurt anymore. She'd hit the bottom with such a crash and fall that nothing affected her anymore. It was just another thing to add to the shitpile as she kept saying to herself. 

"Students, local and from afar" Professor Lannister started his speech. The ceremony was about to get underway and they hadn't even eaten. Usually it was tradition to have the feast and then call the names out after desert. Daenerys thought this way was going to cause more issues but she overheard Theon saying at least it will be out of people's systems by curfew and there won't be any stragglers talking predictions. So eating after the announcement it was then. 

"Today, the goblet of fire will tell us who our three champions will be" There was a generous clap that echoed around the room. "Yes, exciting. The Goblet of Fire is a magical binding contract; if you are chosen, you must compete in the three tasks. The prize, one thousand five hundred galleons, is a life changing amount of money. If we do not have any late editions to the cup, let the ceremony commence"

He took the age line down on the cup so he could step through safely and work on the enchantment that stops it from accepting any more names. The room was silent besides his small muttering of the charm. Jon turned to face daenerys, she could feel his eyes on her but she refused to say anything. Everyone in this hall will not be the same after today's ceremony. She found courage however in the reason she entered in the first place. To stop others from making that sacrifice, to make the school realise she cared for them and she'd fight for the school's name. 

As Professor Lannisters words ended,, she drew on these thoughts and found that she was forcing herself to smile. To not appear as nervous to those who could be chosen or she could be representing. She was completely ridden with angst and tension however, and the drumming of Jon's fingers on his own thigh she could see below the table suggested that he too was about to lose the plot. 

"Time for our Beauxbatons champion" His voice was sharp and clear throughout the room. the flames in the goblet turned from Blue to red as it spat out a piece of parchment that looked like two joined together. No one else seemed to have noticed this until Professor Lannister was holding it in his small hands. His face paled as he stared at the parchment. "It's given me two names... there's two names on this piece of parchment"

He scanned the crowd to gage the reaction from the students. Everyone was wide eyes and whispering, shocked hissing and gasps of excitement tingled through the room like an warmth that spread across cold skin. Lady Melisandre stood in her seat, eyes dark in their colour, now red instead of blue. She was a changeling, a Metamorphmagus. her entire face was piercing into Daenerys very being, an angry she did not feel from other people. 

"How can it chose two?" She demanded to know. 

Professor Lannister had no reply. He did not know, so he just read out the names. "Irri Dothrak" There was a cheer from Beauxbatons table as a small but fiesty looking woman with tanned skin and a pixie haircut stood and walked towards the front. The other houses gave a respectful clap. "Greyworm"

Daenerys had heard about the infamous Greyworm. He was a muggleborn who's prowess as a melee combat fighter was going around school. He could throw a punch. Apparently he was really good at creating different weapons through magic and had been a popular hope to represent Beauxbatons in the tournament. He stood up, a tall man with gorgeous brown skin that popped in the candlelight of the great hall. He looked sturdy and muscular and so much so even Missandei sat next to Daenerys was looking with interest. 

"Our Beauxbatons champions, if you'd like to go to the trophy room with your head mistress where you will await further instruction" Professor Lannister was rubbing his head, a weird occurrence that he could not explain. Someone had to have tampered with it to cause this to happen. Just like the last time the tournament was held. She felt like gloating to him, telling him that she told him the tournament was a bad idea. But her argument to that had gone out of the window when she entered. "Time for our Durmstrang champion to be chosen"

The flames that were ice blue grew and turned red once again to spit out a piece of parchment with a name on it. Once again, it was two pieces of parchment together and it had spit two names out to be the Durmstrang champions. "Daario Naharis" A tall but muscular white boy stood, his hair slicked back and a blue flower on his uniform. He winked at several girls as he passed them by on his way to the front. Daenerys screwed her face up. He was a bit of a pretty man for her liking, he thought as much too. "Doreah Qarth"

Another skinny and small girl stood up and walked to the front. Her hair was in dreads and her eyes were a hazy blue. She skipped with joy as a respectable clap once again sounded out. She hadn't heard anything about this girl, but she did not look like she'd just been told she was participating in a deadly tournament. Instead, she looked like she'd won a date with the lead singer of Free Cities. Stannis Baratheon stood up then and took his two champions into the trophy room to await instruction of what to do next.

This left everyone in the hall on the edge of their seats over who the Hogwarts champions would be. It was bound to be two people, the other two schools had enjoyed double champions chosen so Daenerys wasn't holding out that Hogwarts wasn't going to be in the same boat. Professor Lannister didn't even say anything, he just clicked his fingers and watched as two pieces of parchment joint together once again was spit out of the raging flames before fluttering down and landing in his hands. 

He looked at the names and sighed. Jon breathed in deeply all while Daenerys caught the eye of Jessica Flint, a fellow student who entered. Professor Lannister opened his lips, a deep sigh fell from them once more before he spoke. "My heads"

_Shit._


	22. Eyeing The Competition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and what's this? Another Chapter?
> 
> It can't be!
> 
> Oh yes bitched it is. Enjoy, let the muthafuckin' games begin!

Jon knew as soon as the two Beauxbatons students names came out together that he and Daenerys were going to be Hogwarts champions, he'd felt it. He'd been correct of course, and now, as they both trudged down the steps into the trophy room after Professor Lannister who looked like a man on a mission, he was starting to wonder why he and Daenerys keep getting drawn together like this. Perhaps it's the year they were meant to resolve their conflict. 

The trophy room was dimly lit, the candle light flickering as it casts ungainly shadows across the walls. The trophies danced in the yellow glow, gleaming as they sit proudly in pristine cases which contain them. Jon's eyes found the Quidditch trophies, pissed he'd never get a chance to ad his name to the Quidditch captain lists due to this blinking tournament. He saw Harry Potter's name first, a boy of fourteen he'd been when he entered the tournament. 

Of course it was a huge scandal, the boy had not entered himself yet his name was pulled out of the goblet and their had been four champions. He'd gone on to win the tournament at the cost of the life of fellow champion Cedric Diggory, who has a memorial bench on the castle grounds out by the Whomping willow.

It had recently announced by Potter's state that he gave his winnings to the Weasley twins to start their joke shop which was now a global brand. Jon wondered if he won, would he keep the money? He always thought on moving out of the Stark's house as soon as he joined the Auror Programme, but perhaps there was something else he could do with the money? Maybe if he kept half for himself and gave some to charity, that'd be cool. 

_You actually have to win it first, your name has just been pulled out of the hat._

The other students were gathered talking, but Jon kept his distance as did Daenerys. If one thing he knew about these types of competitions is that he did not want to give anything away to the opponents. So he kept his distance and observed them instead. Perhaps it was anti-social but he knew it was right. Daenerys stood next to him however, he did not need to study her to know what she was good at. They'd been in classes together for seven years now. 

"How does something like this happen?" Daenerys whispered to him. Jon smirked as the light grew and he saw Daenerys' purple iris glow a weird indigo shade instead of the usual amethyst. They looked beautiful, and while her thought this in his head and knew it was a strange thought for even himself he did not say it allowed. She'd probably hex him. 

"Well you write your name on a piece of par-"

"-Don't get smart with me, Snow!" She hissed as the Headmasters all brooded angrily with each other. 

"Sorry" He offered a small apologetic smile. "I genuinely don't know how this happened - it's ridiculous, only a powerful wizard would be able to confuse the cup. It happened in 1994 during the Triwizard then and it's happened again. I don't think it's a coincidence that dark wizard were rising then and they are now"

"I agree - I think whoever is behind the attack on the Seventh Floor is in on this too" _Wait, did she just agree with me?_  Jon thought he must be going mad if something like this is going on. She never agreed with him, only if she's being coerced to. But then, when he thought on it, she was opening up to him a lot more. Their whole discussion on her mother still felt uneasy with him, he knew she was hurting but it pissed him off that he did not know how much. 

"The questions is who?" Jon raised an eyebrow. Professor Lannister and Stannis Baratheon's voices were louder now, they were having a full on argument over the legality of the event going forward with six champions. The other students had stopped speaking with each other and were just waiting for what was going to happen next. "I don't trust Baratheon" 

"Me neither" Daenerys replied as Jon stared at the man. He was tall and thin, his hair was greying and his skin almost so too, he was a hard-weathered man. He looked down at everyone even if they towered over him, he kept wearily glancing around the room at people at Professor Lannister went on his rants about the tournament having to go forward. As they continued to argue, the Head of the Department for Magical Sports and Games entered with some ministry officials. 

"Well this is a complication" She spoke. He was a tall grey-haired man too, although he had a far kinder face than that of Stannis Baratheon's. 

"Mance, thank you for getting here as quickly as possible" Professor Lannister thanked him. There was a few minutes where the champions were not doing anything as all the grownups talked. Jon and Dany did not speak with one another either, they just watched as the two Beauxbatons' students talked with each other as did the Durmstrang students. They were jovial, not seeming to care about what situation could be unfolding before them. 

Jon looked at them and tried to order them into the threat he thought they'd be when it came to the tournament. The boy from Beauxbatons wasn't a threat. He was good in combat, Jon could tell from his build. But Jon did not see anything that would make him fear him. Jon was excellent in combat, and would be good enough to take him no problems. The girl however, she looked a handful. She had an aura around her that reminded him of Arya, a tenacity that should not be taken lightly. Plus she was small, she'd be able to be silent and creep up on you when you least expect it. 

The Durmstrangs posed different threats. Daario didn't seem more than strength, his arms which were showing in his uniform were thick and bulging. He'd be a brute force of strength but Jon did not think there was much for a thinking brain underneath it all. He also noticed he was left handed which could be used to Jon's advantage to.

The girl from Durmstrang was a bit of a mystery to Jon. She did not seem strong or tenacious, instead she sat in silence with a worried look planted on her face, but also an intensity Jon often associated to Sansa's thinking face. Jon wondered if the girl was all brain.

They'd for sure have to think on their feet and solve puzzles and retain knowledge on mythical creatures and the like, perhaps she'd be a little like Daenerys in that sense.

And Daenerys was the last of his opponents. Having known her for seven years and knowing what she is capable of when it came to Care of magical creatures and charms and particularly potions He knew she was one of the ones to beat. They may come from the same school, and they may be being civil towards one another, but Jon was in this for himself. 

_He wanted to win._

Daenerys he decided, was probably his biggest task in the brains department and the Beauxbaton boy who'd been called 'Greyworm' was probably his biggest threat in the physical sense. It was his fighting style that Jon wondered about the most, it was just so different from all the other wizards he'd ever duelled before. He could make weapons Jon had only ever thought about, if the rumours were true that is. 

It would probably do Jon well not to think about it too much, but considering he'd just been chosen to be a champion for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in one of the most dangerous tournaments in the world, he couldn't help but think about it slightly. Especially as he was being made to sit in this cold and dim trophy room, some candles going out as he could hear the sounds of students eating above them. 

Gods he was hungry, he tried not to think on it but he really wanted some chicken wings right about now with some wedged potatoes and oodles of gravy. Forgetting where he was momentarily he let out a groan in annoyance, earning a few stares from different people. 

"Is there a problem, Mr. Snow?" Professor Lannister asked him. 

"Oh nothing, Professor Lannister, just wondering if i'll get to eat this evening" Jon smirked cheekily. Daenerys, who had not said a word since their brief exchange when they first got down here, snorted a little. 

"You can go when we've agreed on how to proceed" Lady Melisandre hissed at him for his insolence. Jon did not care for the way she spoke to him so he stood up and walked over to them all where they stood. He huffed his chest out as he stared directly at her. 

"The Goblet of Fire is a powerful magical object, only a powerful witch or wizard would've been able to confuse it to make this happen" Jon sighed. Daenerys was stood by his side all of a sudden, Jon wondered if she wanted in on the conversation that was happening. "But it's powers are still strong, we have to go ahead as planned, we just have six champions instead of two. It's simple, or at least as simple as it can be. You all know what happens if anyone of us don't compete after being chosen from the Goblet?"

"You seem to know a lot on the subject matter for only being a seventeen year old now, Mr... Snow was it?" Stannis Baratheon added into the conversation to try and get Jon to back down. "Perhaps you know of some information that could be useful to us in this situation? Information that I don't have to get out of you with Veritaserum"

"Stannis!" One of the ministry officials exclaimed. "He's one of the two students who got attacked in the Seventh Floor! Of course he's smart enough to know what's going on. I don't think any of us are stupid enough to think that the dark forces that were rising near your school are not involved with this!"

"Actually it's called reading" Jon shrugged. "And I guess having a brain too"

"Jon" He heard Daenerys speak next to him. "Calm down"

"I am calm, I'm just bloody hungry!" Jon shouted as he walked off and took a seat back down again. Daenerys followed but he still spoke loudly enough for the teachers to hear him. "Why are we sitting here acting like this is a shock to us when we know that something is coming. We've just got to stay vigilant and go with the course that the events are taking us on - expect the unexpected at any moment"

"You sound like an Auror" Daenerys chuckled.

Jon did not laugh - in fact, he just sat grumpily for the next forty five minutes until the ministry officials and the teachers confirmed that they were indeed just going to stay the course and see what happens. By the time he and Dany left the Trophy room, the hall was empty and dinner was finished with. He grumbled in annoyance at the pointlessness of whatever that so called meeting was and got to doing his rounds with Daenerys. 

Lady Melisandre and Stannis Baratheon watched him all the way as he left the Great Hall with Dany by his side. He knew she had a lot to say on this matter but he doubted she would say anything today. They both still had to process the idea of being champions, something that really did not sit well with him all of a sudden. With the dark forces rising, someone could really die in this tournament if they were not careful. 

"Jesus I'm fucking famished" Jon groaned. He didn't even have his bag with him that he kept bits in to nibble on. He just had to make sure the patrol was finished as quick as possible so he could get to the common room and pig out on chocolate frogs. 

"I could use some food If I'm honest" She agreed. Their patrol was pretty silent for the most part but every now and then they'd share the odd comment about passing statues and the different memorials around the school. They should be patrolling in fours, but there was nothing that could be done about it. Robb and Theon would probably be on their way back to the common room. 

"What did you say to Joffrey by the way?" Jon asked intrigued. Daenerys eyes found his and suddenly he was found drawn into them. 

"I stood up for myself for once" She shrugged. 

"He's a pillock" Jon chortled. 

"Agreed, although I'm kind of surprised you asked me this after everything we've just experienced together" She smiled, and this time, jon saw it reach her eyes. It warmed him. She'd been so torn apart by the shit that's been building up in her life that her smiles had been a facade. But here, tonight, it looked genuine. 

"Well, crazy seems to follow you and me around" Jon smirked. 

"That's because we're crazy" She retorted. 

"Speak for yourself, crazy cat lady" 

"Please, if I'm any type of lady I'm going to live in the mountains with seventy dragons" She scoffed at his banter. It felt... nice. They stopped by the balcony on fourth floor by the gargoyle pig statue and looked out to the amazing view below. You could see Beauxbatons carriage and Durmstrangs ship in the distance. The moon shimmered like diamonds on the watery reflections if the surface. "Everything is going to change now"

"It is" He sighed. 

"And you, are you going to fight me when the time comes?" She asked. Jon felt hesitant to answer this question. He did not know if she wanted him too or if she wanted him to team up with her and win it for Hogwarts together. "Safety in numbers could be a good thing"

"And yet if I agree why do I get the feeling you'd hex me and call me a wuss or something and tell me you'll enjoy kicking my ass" Jon laughed. "Even if you couldn't in defence combat. You'd still believe it"

Daenerys stood inches away from him. She purposefully looked up to him, their faces literally millimeters away. Jon felt his breath hitch. She was being cryptic. "There are more ways to conquer a man than to defeat him in one on one defence" She took a step back and smirked at him with revelry. "Goodnight Jon Snow"

"Y-you're going?" He blinked furiously, confused at what happened. 

"Can't hang around with a wuss anymore, I'll lose my streetcred"

_Damn._


	23. Realising the Chances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a little longer to get this one up, between this and my other story and working it's been a busy week. 
> 
> But it's here now, so thank you for waiting <3

Daenerys had not known how this room worked at first but she was thankful for it appearing to her almost three weeks ago. The room had showed itself to her at her lowest moment, during her mother's death and reminded her that when everything else feels like it's going to shit, Hogwarts cares and will always be there to welcome you home. At least that was how it had felt like.

Then, after some research, she'd discovered mentions of it in different textbooks popping up as a mixture of names. 

The Room of hidden things, The place where everything is hidden, the room of requirement, the come and go room. All of them having some basis on needing a particular place to either hide something or yourself for a certain reason. Daenerys remembered reading about this room when learning about it in 'Modern wizarding history', a book on the events of the Second Wizarding War. Half of the school had been hidden in there when Voldemort had taken over Wizarding Britain.

The last account of it she'd found in books of recent memory was of it being burned during the Battle of Hogwarts some one hundred years ago, and yet, here it was appearing to her in the seventh floor corridor by the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy with just a single thought of 'I need to be safe'. The room had obviously got some form of magical containment and had managed to heal itself together as it did not look like any form of burned or charred. It did not even smell as such.

Instead, there were bookcases as high as those in the school library with all the books she could ever dream of reading piled high, general and restricted. Some of the books were falling apart from age but still held that wonderful book smell that she associated with reading late into the night. There were novels of distant lands and travels of successful wizards. There were tales of times past and historical figures, their achievements and their downfalls. There were non-fiction books that doubled up as perfect learning material, all the potions books she could ever need or want. 

There was a sitting area for her to read these books, plush and squishy bean bags in pitch black and fire red like her own bedroom back at the family home. The colours of her family's name, colours she wore with more pride than that of the Slytherin green. There was several of them with embroidered pillows and fur blankets to match, all laid out by a roaring fireside which was decorated with detailed Dragons and dancing flowers. Daenerys loved it's black paint job with the gold leaf calligraphy; she wish she had this in her room at the Targaryen residence or in her Slytherin dorm room. 

It certainly made her feel safe being squished in a bean bag with a thick blanket and radiating heat from a fireplace. Several times she'd fallen asleep already. 

By the back of the room near a fake window letting in fake light was a large, rustic oak table with a black pewter cauldron in the middle surrounded by crystal vials and velvet bags of all sorts of ingredients. It was all rather dusty but had such a homey vibe. Daenerys thought of how she'd always wanted a potions room in whatever house she owned in the future, it was one of the ways she kept her head together. Making potions and discovering new ones, of course she hadn't done this in a while so this was why there was a lack of togetherness inside her. 

There was also a desk by the bookcases, also oak and old, but sturdy. There was enough room for her parchment and quill and storage of up to a couple of books she would be using at any one time to complete homework. The walls were large stone brick, but it was draped with curtains and tapestries of all four houses. Greens and Silvers and Reds and Golds and Yellows and Blacks and Blues. They created a layer of warmth that added to the room, keeping heat in rather than losing it like the rest of the school was during winter time. It really was somewhere she could feel... _safe_. 

Even if it was away from people.

But now, this being her sixth visit to this wonderful room since her first discovery of it, she was sitting in her favourite spot not thinking of all this, but thinking of Defence Against the Dark Arts. This was quickly becoming her favourite place in all of hogwarts. The black bean bag with the draped red throw on it by the fireplace was where she was located as she did some reading for her Defence lesson later on in the week, wondering just how much she was going to have to improve in a short amount of time. She had a clock thankfully in the room to keep an eye on the time for her. She was supposed to be meeting Missandei outside the barrels near the entrance of hufflepuff basement later on.

Missandei had been terrified when Daenerys was chosen to enter the tournament, it was the most vocal she'd ever been. She called her folly for retaliating to Joffrey's taunts and told her she should've left Jon to win the glory himself in this tournament. Daenerys had told her she was scared, but it was what it was now and all she could do was prepare and have constant vigilance of her surrounding throughout the tournament.

No one celebrated with her either, so that was why she came to the room most evenings. Even if it was terrifying to be a contestant in this dangerous game, she had faced worse from her brother for years. She'd hoped that at least one person would show support for her besides Missandei and the Sand Twins, but she had been wrong. Everyone was wearing 'Support Snow' badges around the halls and Daenerys was half sick of it. So she sulked most evening in this very room, swearing to herself to get better at Defence, to really show them who was going to win this tournament. 

If they all really thought he'd do better than her because of him being better at Defence then they were going to be in for a shock. For one thing, it would be a test of general intelligence. There would be puzzle to solve and riddles to crack. And Daenerys had done her fair share of those. And if they knew what had happened to her the past four years, they wouldn't be calling her weak. They would be giving her the best odds for pure resilience to shit being thrown her way.

She was strong in so many more areas than he was her yet they were never going to give her a thought. Daenerys wondered if that might suit her better. She could be the underdog, quietly get through the tasks (depending on what they are) and come out the eventual win at the other end. While Jon hadn't done anything on their patrols to aggravate her, on the contrary he'd been lovely to walk the halls with, he'd been walking with a swagger that Daenerys only associated with being the cock of the walk. She'd seen it whenever Baratheon strutted into the common room or whenever Theon successfully got one of the teachers to drink liverworms.

But she'd soon make him walk like an insecure and scared child when she showed her prowess in the tournament. If she gets Defence down, then she'd have to be the favourite, the other competition wasn't anything special from first glance. She was exceedingly good in Potions, she'd have her vials of strength and pepper up potions with her hidden in her robes if her health were to decrease a little. She had mastered how to make her strength potions more potent with none of the negative side effects through the use of knox grass. 

Daenerys was also extremely good in Care of Magical Creatures. She had a second sight almost with wild beasts and forest imps, she was able to bond with them all immediately. Whether it was getting a Bowtruckle to stay still for some sketchings or making a proud Hippogriff feel respected, Daenerys was able to achieve it all. She would be able to face all creatures, even dragons heaven forbid, if she was lucky enough. A Dragon was the one thing Daenerys would love to see in her lifetime, but she did not go into the wild or visit the sanctuary's in Romania and the like. 

She was also a dab hand at Ancient Runes, there wasn't a symbol in Spellman's Syllabry that Daenery did not recognise in her sleep. If there was a rune to be translated in the tournament then for sure she'd be able to succeed in these areas. Daenerys even know of one's not in Spellman's Syllabry, which was few and far between. She'd known of the Deathly Hallows symbol from the second wizarding war and had researched other further, including fashioning her own symbol to sign letters. 

 _Damn Defence being a pain in my arse_ , she angrily thought as she reread the same paragraph three times over. 

Daenerys was re-reading about Boggarts, one of her many weaknesses when it came to Defence. Her Boggart had changed many forms over the years. Firstly, it had been her father, he had scared her loads as a child and she'd always been more afraid of him than anything. Secondly it had turned to the notion of rejection, this was around the time they moved to the UK. She'd been scared of the Wizarding population rejecting her family and not having a place to fit in. This it turned out, was nothing compared to what it turned into afterwards. 

Since that fateful Christmas four years ago, all the Boggarts Daenerys had faced had taken the form of her brother. He would always look the same as that first time, in his Quidditch gear and covered in mud. If Daenerys stood frozen long enough, he would turn angry and stalk towards her, even if shakily she was able to turn him away with a small 'Riddikulus'. It always felt so real, brought about the same nausea as she felt the memories take over and relive the experience.

She hadn't thought on Viserys for a few days, even though she'd been inundated with letter from him that were all left unopened at the bottom of her school bag. Every morning without fail since the choosing of the champions his owl would show up with post and drop it onto her plate of egg and bacon. She would ceremoniously at this point, shove the letters in her bag without a second thought and continue with her day as if nothing had happened. 

Perhaps she should read them, give them to Professor Lannister to pass onto the ministry as evidence in her case. It would only help, particularly if the contents was explicit and harmful. She did not miss reading those types of letter from him; ones where he laid out explicitly what he was going to do to her body when she got home off of the train for Christmas or for the summer. She used to read them in fear, but now, knowing his world would soon come crashing down on him when they arrested him for the horrendous acts he'd done to her, she was strong against the harm her words would cause him. 

"Best get it over with" She grumbled to herself as her eyes flickered over tot he clock, she had an hour before Missandei would be finished with her study group for Arithmancy in the library. Yes, Missandei had gone to the Library on saturday with a study group. Daenerys had been so proud of her, even if she didn't say anything and just nodded and agreed with the others, it was a huge step for her in becoming more confident speaking to others. 

Ripping the band aid off, she grabbed a letter and opened it with force. The Parchment ripped slightly but she did not care. 

_Dearest sister,_

_You've been busy, my little clam. Ignoring the only brother that actually cares for you, that holds you like no one else at your own mother's funeral and enter a tournament for a cash prize and glory. You've changed, I'm not sure I like the new Dany. She has forgotten her place as my property. My body misses our little excursions, even if you've done nothing but anger me since you've left. The way you left too, not letting me have one more good fuck with you before you left for the train._

_Still, summer will come around before we both know it and once again your little cunt will be mine. I have tried to speed this up, but for reasons unknown Professor Lannister is stopping his students going home for Christmas, so it will be June before we see each other again._

_Remember, you're mine._

_Viserys III_

Daenerys had to laugh or she may have caused a lot of property damage in her newly discovered room. The way he talked about her as if she was nothing more than a brainless oaf for him to fuck, to play with. _How dare he_ , she thought as her blood fired up and her eyes began to sweat with rage. She loathed him, despised him, and not a single fibre in her body regretted telling Professor Lannister. 

Daenerys was excited that Viserys did not know the fury she was going to unleash on him, she almost wanted to be there when he was arrested. What would be his defence? There was none, no defence he could cover his acts with. 

Acting on this thought, she opened the rest of the letters and they were all of a similar manner, with one going into very graphic detail about how it felt for him to be inside his sweet sister that made Daenerys stomach turn. Feeling defiance wash over her she packed her back up and held the letters tightly in her hands as she left her sanctuary and began the long journey towards the Headmaster's tower. 

There was only one place she was going to take these letters, to Professor Lannister to be put in as evidence. 

Viserys was a vile human being and Daenerys was going to enjoy watching him crumble.


	24. Poking the Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, y'all came out in force over the last chapter and said you liked the deeper delve into Daenerys mind. 
> 
> And yes, Times up Viserys, it's coming. And yes, I love that Dany has a safe space now too.
> 
> Other note: If you're a star wars nerd like myself I have recently been doing a bunch of Reylo fics (I'm such trash for it honestly) and I'd really like it if you could check them out. 
> 
> I have a couple of oneshots: I'll Come Back, Perfect To Me and That Fateful Day plus an ongoing six part series called Student Affair. 
> 
> Thanks for your support! 
> 
> Shannon Xx

_Dear Father,_

_As you are on the board of Governors you are probably aware by now that I was chosen to represent Hogwarts at the Triwizard Tournament. It's a great opportunity for me to be able to represent my school while preparing for the Auror programme next September. I'm hoping that this will be the final push for the Ministry to accept my application that I need._

_It was strange and curious that the Goblet of Fire pulled out two names from each house, but this means I am sharing the pride of representing the school with none other than Daenerys Targaryen. A few months ago I would've been completely indifferent to this, maybe even a little peeved. It's her after all. But I've come to form a completely different opinion of her since we've become head boy and girl._

_Yes we still argue like we'll be kicked out of Hogwarts tomorrow, but there is an appreciation and understanding between us. I've got to know her a little better over the past few months, she had surprised me several times. She still manages to walk through the corridors, attend lessons and do her head duties despite not only the constant (and unnecessary I've come to conclude) barrage of comments on her lineage and the fact her mother died only a few weeks ago._

_I think we're putting our petty feud behind us. Further investigation into the reasons why we argue so much has been avoided just through talking to one another. I've said stuff about her I regret, namely about her parents relationship and she's hexed me in the corridors for and picked on others for the anger she felt inside of the comments I was making. I think it's going to be plain sailing from her (or at least I hope). No letters home over being set on fire or setting someone on fire will occur._

_Together, she and I will win this tournament for Hogwarts, even if I do want the win for myself. But I am being forced with the fact that I may need her help at some point in the tournament, she's stronger than she thinks. Although I think she's fully aware at how good she is in potions... and Care of Magical Creatures and Runes too._

_Enough about Daenerys, and onto the reason for my writing. After Lady Catelyn's unsavoury howler towards Robb a few weeks back, I've decided not to return to the Stark residence to live after the year is up. I shall be moving in with Theon briefly until I can get on my feet with my own place and into the paying internship with the Auror department or if that does not happen, I've got a few options lined up in Diagon Alley._

_This silly grudge she has against me for your mistake has gone on long enough and is affecting my relationship with Robb and the others. They say they do not have the same sentiments she does but sometimes, I see it in Robb's eyes. He always says he does not wish to be Head boy, that he's quite happy being a prefect that gets good grades. But I sometimes feel envy radiate from him. And I don't like this. So it's best for us all if I leave to alleviate some of the tension in that house._

_I hope you understand that this is a result of her jealousy towards me having goals she wants her son to attain. The goals I set out for myself, being the best in defence or becoming Head boy, these were goals I never thought would happen to me. But I'm happy they have because I've worked so hard to achieve them._

_I'm tired of her sideways looks at me, her offhand comments to the others about how they should work to be better than me. I'm tired of it all, so I'm taking myself out of the equation. H_ _er hatred of me for something I cannot control, it's unfortunate._

_Anyways I wish you all the best father, we will see each other again soon I have no doubt on this,_

_Best Wishes, Jon._

Jon reread his letter before he was ready to send it off with Hodor, the family owl. He knew his letter would give Catelyn satisfaction in Jon finally leaving their home, even if she never outright could wish him away. But Robb had received another letter from her complaining about his lack of ambition when he could be a much better wizard than Jon. Robb of course had laughed it off, but Jon knew it was starting to affect Robb. He'd asked Theon if he could crash on his couch for a couple of months after they finish, just until he gets on his feet with the ministry and Theon had gladly accepted him with open arms.

He knew his father would try and talk him out of it but his mind was already made up, just as it was made up to speak with Daenerys later on about the tournament and where they stand with each other over it. He knew he could help her and she him. If he did not win, he'd want it to be her. Hogwarts has won the last four and they wanted that trend to keep going. So he was willing to help her with Defence if he could offer some potions advice.

Hodor was currently eating a mouse and hooting at any other owls trying to steal his dinner. Jon rolled his eyes, thoughts off of the contents of the letter and now more on the crazy bird in front of him. Hodor was usually a gentle owl but age had made him groggy to other birds and certain members of the family (Sansa). Sealing the letter off, he attached it to Hodor's leg.

"Send that back home to Father for me won't you, Hodor" Hodor's eyes squinted as he looked down to his mouse before looking back at Jon, he didn't seem to happy at the fact he had to make a journey. Jon swore he could tell what that bird was thinking all the time. "You can go once you've eaten it, it's not urgent"

The bird squawked happier then so Jon left him to his dinner before making his long walk back to the main castle from the owlery. It was nearing darkness, and soon everyone would need to be back into the safety of the four walls of Hogwarts, this meant that it would soon be time for his patrol with Daenerys, Robb and Theon. They'd been chastised for splitting off into twos and so for now, the four of them had to patrol the library and second floor classrooms this evening. 

Jon's feet nearly tripped on the bottom step of the spiral stairway up to the owlery, the final step was slippery from ice that was already forming due to the temperature dropping past zero. Jon was thankful no one was around to laugh at him, it was big effort to stop himself flying head first into one of the dirigible plum bushes nearby. Theon and Robb would've laugh so long they'd have given themselves chronic stomach ache, he was thankful they weren't here either.

In fact, he did not meet up with Theon and Robb until he got to the entrance courtyard. They were waiting for him after he'd announced he was going to the Owlery. It wasn't until her got closer to them that he noticed something was wrong. Theon was sporting a black eye while Robb looked gleeful. Jon took one look at both of them before Theon grumbled and began to stalk off. 

"What happened?" Jon asked. 

"It's nothing" Theon moped. 

"I set a punching telescope on him" Robb chortled. 

"It was one piddly telescope! I think I'm fine" Theon retorted. 

"He cried" Robb laughed. 

Jon had not know in that moment why he was friends with either of them. Theon and Robb were worth more trouble than the good they caused, but they were a laugh to Jon when shit got too much sometimes. And it was always handy to have someone stopping him from going into full brooding mode, in which Jon hadn't actually done for a while. Perhaps it would do him some good to sit in the Gryffindor Common Room and brood for a whole day. He would, if he wasn't so busy. 

"Nice of you all to show, only been waiting twenty minutes" Jon heard her voice, the only voice he would be able to pick out from the crowd these days. The one he'd had to listen to for almost the entirety of October and now November considering they were Head boy and girl. Twenty minutes? Jon looked for a clock around the corridor, his panicked eyes searching. It was only twenty to seven. He was nowhere near late. He saw her then, she looked... different. A little healthier perhaps? _Yes that was it_ , he thought to himself. 

Her eyes were not as puffy as they had previously been, the dark and discolouration under her eyes was more even with her skin. Her eyes themselves had a small twinkle to them, they were happier, as if she'd slept well and had enjoyed a good dream. Her eyes crinkled around the edges, as if she'd recently been smiling more, as if she was smiling now. And then Jon noticed, she was. Her lips had moved into a dazzling, pearly smile and it was directed at him. 

It clicked: she was teasing him about waiting. She'd probably only get to the corridor herself. Jon rolled his eyes as her laugh turned into a soft chuckle. _That was uncalled for_ , he thought to himself, even if he couldn't help but laugh too. "Thank you, Daenerys, for teasing me so. Do you take pleasure from seeing me panic?"

"So much pleasure, you don't even know" Her smile was still their in her eyes, glistening playfully. "So, have you enjoyed having a Saturday without any Head duties, I know I have. It's just been me and my books today. So good to not have you hanging around me like a leech all the time"

"Lovely to know what you think of me, a leech?" Jon asked intrigued. 

"Yeah, a time-consuming, leech" Daenerys grinned. Jon did not. "Lighten up, Snow. You know you've taken all my time up as of late, arguably not your fault, you didn't have to be chosen as Head Boy"

"Hard for me to lighten up when I can never understand if you're being serious or not - got to work on your facial expressions and give me some clues as to what you actually mean. Then I'd be able to read you" They started walking a little, Theon and Robb staying quiet behind them as they walked down the Second floor corridor towards the library. "And what is wrong with me being a Head boy?"

"Nothing, except I see you more than the inside of my own eyelids as of late and I have no social life" Daenerys shrugged. 

"You never had one of those anyway" Jon butted in. Daenerys turned around on the spot and whacked him playfully on the arm. It stung Jon, she packed a mean punch. As he rubbed his arm, Jon's laugh filled the entire corridor, still Robb and Theon remained silent. Jon had almost forgotten them, it happened a lot of late when he was with Daenerys, everyone else just seemed to fade away and it was only her. "Thanks for the broken arm, I love you too, Dany" 

"Oh shut up, I'm only messin around!" She folded her arms and began to stalk towards the library in fake anger. Jon did not understand what was happening, she was different. Happier. And Jon felt happier for it. Perhaps all his help has paid off. It was selfish of himself to think it could be his affect but he was sure there was a difference that he'd contributed too. Theon and Robb had stayed silent up to this point and had been watching Jon's interaction from afar. Jon turned his head to meet their eyes, they had raised eyebrows and smirks plastered on their face. 

"Do you want to know something, Jon?" The corner of Robb's mouth turned upwards into a cheeky smile. "I was very worried about you having to face Dragon or stunning spells and Banshees in the tournament. I thought you were crazy for entering. But now-" He glanced to where Daenerys was stood with her arms still folded outside the library. "-I think you've got it easy in comparison to that one. She's going to eat you alive - and you reckon you'll win because you're better at Defence"

"I concur" Theon added. Jon sighed before putting his hands on his hips and glancing down at the floor. 

"You two, are a pain in my arse, do you know that?" He spoke through gritted teeth. They did know it, but Jon knew something else. Daenerys Targaryen wasn't the only one changing, he was too.

And it was because of her.


	25. Unleashing the Patronas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> three updates in like five days, you're all so lucky ;)
> 
> This is my personal favourite chapter so far. Daenerys inner monologue on not even realising what's happening to her... well you'll see. 
> 
> And yes, the conversations are pretty great too!

Lessons were more cramped than ever before now they were learning with Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students too. And on this particular day, while Daenerys mind was filled with questions over her relationship with Jon Snow (namely how she even had one that was civil considering not this time last year she'd sent him to the Hospital Wing with a bad case of numb tongue) that she realised her shoulders were brushing with people she did not know as she stood outside Professor Mormonts classroom. 

She found herself wishing Jon was nearby, just as a weird form of security blanket that she didn't realise she needed but somehow wanted. Everything was chaos inside her mind these days, Jon had said a couple of times she was looking healthier, that she seemed to be coping better. The truth was Daenerys had just given up trying to cope with everything. She wasn't made to cope with this much, her body and brain were not programmed to sustain this muddy water she was trying to stay afloat in. She had to focus on the tournament, and being weighed down by her mother's death and her past with Viserys, at the moment, was too much of a distraction. 

So she spent her days trying to think on all the good things that have happened to her in the past few months, and while the list was small, there was some things she would class as small victories in her way. The novelty of being Head Girl had not worn off on her yet. Doing her tasks as Head Girl was one of Daenerys favourite parts of the day. If she was ever going to be free from the shit her brother tried to smother her with, being Head Girl was a good thing to have on her resume for future jobs. 

She loved working with the other prefects. She'd been blessed with a very diligent and efficient group of students who, like her, wanted this tournament to go through as smoothly as possible. They all worked around the clock to make sure the other students felt welcomed and safe in their halls. Daenerys had gotten used to Gendry's incessant laughing and Jazzalyn's elongated questions, they were a unit now, a family almost. 

And by far the best thing to come to happen in the past few months (not that she'd ever admit this to anyone) was her relationship with Jon. It always felt so surreal and strange to Daenerys every time she interacted with Jon, she felt like she was living in sort of dream world where he wasn't pigheaded and abrupt with her like he used to be. She kept expecting to wake up and he was still ignoring her and she'd feel the urge to hex him where he stood. 

But she didn't. 

In fact, Daenerys had recently been feeling other things, strange and foreign feelings which did not seem to pass. She had no clue what they meant, or how to even deal with them properly. Daenerys had never felt these things for someone before, she did not know how to categorise them. She couldn't help but feel she was over analysing things too, but that was what happened to every situation she found herself in, so this was nothing new. 

It all started, when Jon gave her that kiss to keep her quiet. 

She replayed that scene over and over in her mind until she was starting to feel like a broken record stuck on repeat, unable to jump to the next song. She remembered everything about that small moment, from the feel of the air around her to the taste of his mouth on hers.  _She smelt the woods, ferns and thistles in her senses as she tasted sweetness on her mouth. It didn't last long, but it was overwhelming still. The hands didn't hold her forcefully, they were soft, even though the skin surface was coarse._ This was what she remembered most. 

And it didn't mean anything, at that time at least. He had done it to stop her from making one of her grandstanding speeches that he'd grown to dislike over the years as rivals. That's what he'd told her, and she'd been happy with that answer. But now, she remembered things in a different like. 

She had liked the kiss then, yet now she thinks on it, she did not just like it, she had loved it. Not because it meant anything to her in terms of a romantical feeling towards Jon. She did not think what she was feeling for him was romantic feelings, not that she would know what they would feel like. She'd never experienced anything like romance in her life. But she loved that kiss for a very simple reason. 

Daenerys thought on the kindness people had shown her on the odd occasion, how sweet and inspiring and caring they could be. However, she had concluded that his soft placement of his hands and the tenderness in which he placed this chaste kiss was the most pure energy she'd felt in her life. How one small throw away kiss from someone she didn't even like much at that time could fill her with such a blissful high, and yet be so demure and poignant was remarkable to her.

She'd never felt that combination of emotions before. 

In all honesty Daenerys wasn't sure what it was, but that kiss had meant something to her. Yet, she could not put her finger on it, for the anonymity of the feeling and the uncertainty of her mind's portrayal of this emotions was confusing her logical mind. But this was just the first in a few moments that had transcended anything she'd ever thought she'd share with someone like Jon. 

When he'd comforted her over the death of her mother after the attack endured together by the lone assailant, Daenerys had for the first time in her miserable life felt like she could constitute herself as safe. Safety was in short numbers in her life, but the way he'd kissed her cheek, a motions he'd meant to be soothing and calming had done the opposite and left her in a more confused manner. She now knew the feelings she had over that very press of lips onto her cheek was categorised the same as the tender kiss he'd planted on her lips. 

But it just wasn't kisses that had given her joy in her new 'relationship' with Jon, it was the trust that had been built between them while enduring more shit thrown at them than any other Head Boy or Girl would have to deal with. The attack had left Daenerys with a serious case of having to admit Jon's defence skills were incredible. She'd tried not to act impressed in front of him, but the fact he created his own spell and it had been that effective was an incredible thing to see. Although, she liked to remind him on the daily that he should be working on the counter curse, as the corridor is still icy and the portraits have been complaining of draught. 

Then there had been the fact they were both chosen for the tournament together, something Daenerys would've easily assigned as a coincidence, but after being attack she was not so sure. They were in this together, she knew this, even if they would be against each other in the tasks. She knew that if the time came, she would have to help him out and vice versa. Her bond with him had grown to the point where the task was just another tuesday for them both. 

One day at a time in their crazy lives as Head Girl and Boy. 

Feeling like she was thinking all of this in the space of two seconds, Daenerys shook her head and cleared it all out towards the back of her conscience. She spotted what she liked to refer to as the Three Amigos and walked over to them. While Jon was the only one she'd consider a friend in that group, since doing more Prefect rounds with them Robb and Theon have both apologised to her for jokes made about her family's practices and had announced she was a cool 'chick'. She did not know what this meant but it was two other people in the school she did not have to fight to prove she was normal. 

"Hey" She smiled brightly towards Jon as she took her place next to him in the hall. Theon's eye had finally gone down after that stupid punching telescope from that joke shop had whacked him several times in the face. Daenerys did not approve of joke gifts, even if they were used on some deserving people. 

"Hey" Jon replied, he was wearing his glasses today. Daenerys liked them, he looked much better when he wore them, btu as he once told her, he always forgot to wear them. "Quite a lot of company today; Durmstrang are joining for the best lesson we'll ever have"

"Let me guess, Patronus Charm?" Daenerys inwardly groaned. Every lesson these days were doing all the spells they'd already learnt but non-verbally. It was a complete ball ache, and Daenerys couldn't even do the Patronus Charm verbally never mind not saying the incantation. Theon's Patronus had been bright the last time they practiced but had not taken a form yet. Robb's had been a Large wolf, larger than any regular wolf, a Direwolf in fact but it hadn't lasted for long, just a few seconds. Yet Jon's, it had been the most beautiful white wolf she'd ever seen. It had ran around the room and burned brightly in everyone's eyes before disappearing. 

"The very one" He grinned. 

"So basically you could sleep for this entire lesson and still be able to do this on the first try while muggins over her struggles to even produce wisps verbally" Daenerys grumbled as she folded her arms unimpressed. "Wonderful way to humiliate me in Defence once again"

"You'll get there, don't put pressure on yourself" Jon reassured her, well he tried to anyway. Daenerys wasn't sure if there was anything anyone coould do to keep the panic inside her. At this thought, there was a commotion behind her. "People are going in, did you want to sit with us? I know you don't want to sit next to some weird foreign durmstrang student, probably will try to eat you or something"

"Eat me?" Daenerys laughed. Theon and Robb too had confused expressions, but they decided to let it go. Daenerys weighed up what he was saying, it was true that she did not want to sit next to a stranger, better to be sat with someone she knew. Although, she'd never willingly sat next to Jon in a lesson, there's bound to be gossip stronger than a four hundred year old mead going around soon. 

"Come on, you know you can't resist me" He winked at her. Daenerys was so startled by this sudden reaction from him that she blinked furiously. However, she was not as surprised as Jon himself, who looked so startled by his own words that he flushed red from embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I don't know where that came from"

"Okay, Jon. I will sit with you, as long as you never say anything like that to me ever again" Daenerys warned him, a small trace of a smirk present on her lips. He nodded and agreed and so she entered the Defence classroom and followed him towards near the back where he, Theon and Robb always sit. She could already feel people's eyes on her as she sat next to him and got her books out ready for the lesson. She chuckled to herself quietly. "How long do you reckon before the whole school knows we sat together?"

"Lunch at the latest - bunch of gossiping old women really" Jon laughed. Daenerys turned to Page 394 of her Standard Book of Spells: Grade Seven book and prepped her quill and parchment for notes to be taken. Professor Mormont was never big on doing much Theoretical work when it came to spells themselves, it was more the learning of knocturnal beasts and dark creatures that they did lots of study for. 

The lesson began soon enough, the door bolted close and Professor Mormont stepped down from his office and silenced the class with his loud and brash voice. Daenerys managed a sideways glance at Jon, who was in raptures with everything he said. His eyes were alight with willingness to learn and a thirst for knowledge, and it wasn't even time for them to practice yet. Jon never put up his hand to answer questions, even if Daenerys was always sure that he knew the answers. So when Professor Mormont asked what Patronus charms could be used for besides warding off dementors, she put her hand up. 

"Yes, Miss. Targaryen?" He pointed to her when his eyes scanned the room. 

"Albus Dumbledore invented a way of using the Patronus, whether that be corporeal or non-corporeal as a means of communication. They can deliver messages, speaking with the voice of the caster" Daenerys tried to change up her inflection and tone of her voice to make it not so obvious that she'd read it straight from a textbook and memorised it. She thought she was successful. 

"Very good, ten points to Slytherin" He acknowledged. Professor Mormont had always liked Daenerys keenness to read more and more on Defence even if her practical wasn't solid. Daenerys like his teaching too, she always felt he got the balance of being fun yet not too much of an overload in information like some (Professor Binns). "May I ask how you knew it was Dumbledore?"

"I read a lot on the second Wizarding War, Professor" Daenerys confirmed, her knowledge flooding back to her. "They used this way of communicating to get messages between members of the Order of the Phoenix when they were scattered or as warnings. Celebrated Auror and War Hero Ron weasley wrote in his memoirs that had it not been for a Patronus from former Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt, Harry would not have been alive"

"Very good, another ten points to Slytherin for outside reading" He winked.

Daenerys felt happy, even if not a few seconds later when Professor Mormont continued to speak she heard a very subtle 'Nerd' whispered into her ear. She turned to glare at Jon who was just grinning like a twelve year old. She slapped him on his thigh under the table, he jumped a little in his seat. He grabbed her hand before she could pull it away in time and raised an eyebrow. Daenerys had to look away from him, she didn't know what was wrong but she had a feeling in her chest, something was bothering her about his glances. 

She paid attention for the next fifteen minutes while Professor Mormont continued to talk on, never noticing that for the whole fifteen minutes, while he was talking, her hand was never returned to her and she had been holding hands with Jon under the table for all that time. It wasn't until her hand began to sweat that she felt her fingers interlaced with his. Quickly, she pulled it away in embarrassment and felt her own cheeks go red. 

Unfortunately for her, it was time to practice the Patronus Charm. Professor Mormont said that it would never work non-verbally if you cannot at least produce a non-corporeal Patronus verbally. Daenerys felt miffed, so she'd have to practice it verball first and try to get more than a few silver wisps out of her wand. Daenerys loved her wand, fourteen and a half inches, dragon heartstring and made of oak. The handle had a dragon that was wrapped around the ends. Yet in defence, it always let her down. 

"Work in pairs" The annoying word that forced Daenerys to turn and face Jon rather than run from him after the awkward hand holding thing that had just happened. He wasn't red in the face, he actually look surprisingly calm, perhaps he was wondering if she'd lose her cool and hex him like she used to for something that he too probably did not realise they were doing. She wouldn't do that, not anymore. 

Daenerys raised her wand and focused on achieving the desired result she wanted for the spell. "Expecto Patronum" Nothing but a few silvery wisps that could be mistaken for strands of unicorn hair. She felt frustration instantly, she was a great witch yet she couldn't even do a simple Patronas. "Expecto Patronum!" She felt her hand shake as the pressure built up inside, she was showing a weakness to her Head Boy, to her Co-champion in the tournament. "Expecto freaking Patronum!"

"Okay, Daenerys Targaryen, time for you to put the wand down a second before you singe my hair off!" Jon ushered her arm down, she had not realised blue sparks were emitting from her wand. "Firstly, you need to relax. The Patronus Charm doesn't work like any other ordinary spell, it relies on a feeling more than the incantation. The incantation is just the vessel in which it's released" 

"I don't understand where I'm going wrong, perhaps it's just because I have no happy memories to remember" She put her wand down on the table with force and huffed in shame. "I'll never survive this tournament"

"You will, don't sweat it" Jon put a hand on her shoulder and began telling her about his happiest memory that he uses every time without fail to success when casting a Patronus. He explained how for his tenth birthday he was given his first broom by his father, it was wrapped in layers and layers of paper and the feeling of trying to get to the broom amongst the wrapping still filled him with a happiness he had not felt in years. "Let it fill you up completely, let it be powerful"

"I don't have a memory like that, that's so clear in my mind as a happy occasion-" She thought on it. A powerful emotions that was pure enough to turn her wisps into at least a corporeal cast.  _She smelt the woods, ferns and thistles in her senses as she tasted sweetness on her mouth. It didn't last long, but it was overwhelming still. The hands didn't hold her forcefully, they were soft, even though the skin surface was coarse._ She knew she shouldn't use this feeling, this memory. But it was the most alive she'd felt, he couldn't tell him what it was, she'd be mad to think he'd understand. 

Her hand lifted her wand up and she eased her mind into a relaxed feeling. Remembering the memory, she let it fill her, let every fibre in her body experience the energy and pure emotion she felt when remembering it. Her shoulders relaxed, he lifted her arm into the correct stance, a hand at the nape of her back as she took in a large gulp of air. The incantation was on the tip of her tongue, as a smile spread across her face. "Expecto Patronum!"

There was a large gasp as Daenerys felt something erupt from her wand; she had to put her other hand on the wand to stop it from falling out of her hand. Her eyes opened and as she saw, her jaw dropped. There, soaring around the room above the heads of every student was a Dragon, her Patronus in it's Corporeal form. _It was never going to be any other animal when it finally took for_ , she thought to herself. 

She dropped her wand in shock and it quickly disappeared. Her ears were ringing in surprise. It was clear to he that her ability to perform Defence exceedingly well was there, it was just whether she could unlock it with the right help. She turned to Jon whose face was one of shock too. Daenerys wondered if he did not think his advice would be such a good effect for her. But it clearly was. 

Jon Snow was more valuable to Daenerys than ever. 


	26. Stirring the Cauldron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so wow oh wow. 
> 
> The love on Chapter 25 was absolutely incredible. It actually made me cry to see people enjoyed that chapter as much as I did. I couldn't quite believe it. 
> 
> But the show must go on, and I have Chapter 26 for you. 
> 
> And now it's officially my favourite chapter lol. Prepare yourselves!
> 
> Shannon Xx

Jon never knew where he stood with Daenerys before, one minute she'd completely ignore his entire existence and the next she'd be screaming bloody murder at him and hex him into an oblivion. Yet, as of late, Jon's feelings towards the fiery little woman with the spindly silver hair was more than complicated. Just a few days ago when they'd accidently held hands for almost fifteen minutes in their joint Defence lesson, Jon's cogs had turned as he recontextualised everything that they'd shared together this school year so far. 

The attack alone left an uneasy alliance between them, as their lives had depended on one another in that situations. She'd got that portrait open and he'd created that ice bomb that had crippled the attacker, both using their skill and knowledge to protect each other in that panicked instance. They'd hurried down the passage after the portrait, worried the same person had that password and was following them. They'd held hands during that time too, scared to lose the other and have to face that person alone. Jon hadn't thought on it much having been up to his ears in work because of the Tournament, but now he'd given himself the time to think it through, he realised their relationship had changed forever. 

Jon wondered if the feelings he was beginning to harbour for Daenerys were genuine or not. Of course he'd appreciated the fact that since that attack they'd managed to get on like a house on fire and their Head work had improved as a result of this. But Jon had to wonder whether the extent of his feelings moved passed a kinship and where present in the romantical sense. Some would say the fact he was having to ask himself these questions merely proved he was starting to feel something for her. 

But Jon begged to differ. Both their lives were steeped in such chaos, that Jon believed he was connecting with her on a deeper level because she was the only other person in this school that could understand what he was feeling as she too was going through it all. The struggle to get up in the morning after having only gone to bed five hours before, running into meetings almost late because you got carried away with the essays you were writing and missing meals so you could meet with Professor Lannister. She was the only one who could feel the tired ache in her bones the same way he did.

Throw in the hassle of trying to pass your newts while you contemplate your own possible death in the tournament and that made for two people teetering on the edge of completely giving up. And the weird tension between them that was encompassing all of this just meant Jon was more confused than ever before. He had been wondering what she meant when she said there were other ways to distract a man, it was so unlike her to be that forward. Perhaps she simply meant she'd take him out in a second thought with some all powerful potion she'd come up with, he did not know. 

"Stop brooding or I swear I'm going to but a frog in your hair" He heard Robb threaten. 

"It'd be a bit difficult considering the frogs in the classroom don't like you" Jon countered. "Shouldn't have set a stink bomb off in their habitat"

"Shove off that was Theon and you know it" Robb grumbled as they trickled into the potions classroom, the seats filling up quick. Theon and Robb grabbed the only double space left leaving Jon with only one seat left. Of course, it was next to Dany. Jon really wished it could be avoided; every lesson this week they'd been seated together or paired up and it was starting to become comical. 

He took the seat and muttered a small 'hey' to her and got one in return instantly. He had to hear the giggling and snickering from Theon and Robb who all week had been telling Jon he should make out with Daenerys and get it out of his system, whatever it was that was in there. But it wasn't like that, she was his friend. And while she was speaking and acknowledging his existence in a positive way, he did not want to do anything that could upset that balance. 

Did Jon think that Daenerys attractive? Of course he did. Her hair was unlike any shade of blonde he'd ever seen before and the way she wore it these days in it's singular braid. One day he'd asked her why she'd decided to wear it like that all of a sudden and she'd claimed that she'd learned how to do it from Missandei and thought it was a good thing to keep score of all of the good things happening in her life by how many braids were in her hair. Jon had of course, just smiled and nodded not really understanding what she meant. 

Her eyes were what Jon liked the most. They were so honest, readable to the last millimetre. The bright violet Amethyst colour of her iris' pierced Jon's dreary grey ones all the time. He could always tell what she was thinking when her eyes found his. It was usually a sombre stare that greeted his, but of late, her eyes had been kinder and more joyous. Jon had said she looked better, more healthy. Her response had surprised him and left him guessing. 

 _There isn't much left to be happy about these days Jon, having no parents seems to have finally made me crack. I think I'm just so exhausted from the effort of trying to be strong in the wake of everything that has happened that I just don't care anymore. This is what not caring and trying to get on with my life looks like, if that's healthier, then sure thing._  

Jon was ninety-nine percent sure she had not meant for her huge spiel to come out so honestly to him of all people. But things were changing between them both. Trust was always a two way street, it was needed on both parts of them and for some unknown reason, Jon found himself trusting her more than ever. And that did give him some feelings of unease about her. How had she subconsciously managed to convince him she was trustworthy. Because that's what happened, he just started trusting her, knowing there was a small chance he shouldn't do as such because it would blow back in her face. 

The lesson had begun and Jon was still taking his notes out, Draught of the Living Death was today's potion of choice. A sixth year potion that needed to be relearnt for it could appear on the NEWT tests. Professor Luwin, the Potions master was someone who preferred practical application in lesson over talking people to death so when people began to move he realised he had to do so. So he collected the ingredients and his Pewter cauldron and began the potion. 

"You've got the temperature too high" He heard from next to him, he watched as the blue flames underneath his cauldron turned to yellow candle like flicker. Daenerys was the potions master, he wasn't going to argue with her. No one else had turned their potion down except the two of them. He looked at her, her eyes reflecting the dancing flames of her burner. "Trust me"

There it was again. Trust her. He was going to go mad if he had to have the same inner monologue he'd had with himself the last three days since their hand holding incident and yet as this gorgeous woman stared at him with her endearing violet eyes and her cheeky smile, he felt like he could give her his brain and heart without a second thought. _Woah, hold on. Gorgeous? Where the hell did this come from?_

"I do" He smirked, trying not to let it be known he had just broken all the rules he ever made himself when it came to Daenerys Targaryen in his head. Why had he complimented her with such intensity? Not that she or anyone else knew, of course. But Jon knew, and it rattled him to think that his brain and body was acting of its own accord when it came to her. Thinking what it wanted, feeling what it desired, Jon was unsure he should trust himself now.

Trying to file all these thoughts away he threw himself into his potions, following the instructions to a tea. He infused the wormwood with his standard ingredients in the bubbling pot, he powdered the Asphodel root and stirred it into the cauldron twice clockwise. The pale lilac he desired was there, perhaps the teeniest bit darker than it should be. He found himself looking over at Dany's cauldron to see it's perfect, of course. 

He sliced the sloth brain very finely and added it one slice at a time into the pot, the colour going darker as it specifically said it would in the textbook. He got to the beans, and this was where he was having a problem. They were jumping all over the place and he couldn't get the chance to impale them on the blade so he could release the juice into the cauldron.

"Crush them instead - it releases the juice better" Jon watched Daenerys as she took the side of the knife and crushed it, bean juice oozing out. She picked the beans up and released the juice into her own cauldron and watched as it turned black. Damn she really is good at potions, he thought to himself. Copying her instructions he crushed the beans under his knife and used the juice to watch his own potion turn to a very dark grey. "Do an extra bean, it needs it for complete blackness"

Jon nodded and crushed one more. As he then stirred the potion anti-clockwise seven times like it said in the book and felt happy with how his potions looked. Daenerys reached over and stirred once clockwise for him. She then took a small leaf she had left over from the Asphodel and placed it in the cauldron. Jon watched as the leaf shrivelled and 'died'. "Thank you, Dany"

"No worries" She smiled, it fully encapsulated her face this time.

Jon could feel himself becoming entranced, so he pulled his face away and turned to Professor Luwin who'd arrived on the table to have a look at their potions. He glanced into both of their Cauldron's and nodded as if impressed. He gave Slytherin and Gryffindor ten points and Jon had to do a double take. He was never awarded points in potions for what he'd made, only for when he answered questions correctly. Dany's influence in potions could be a good thing for him in the tournament, they needed to help each other out. The irony was not lost on him that he'd managed to help her form a patronus and she'd helped him with his potioneering. 

The class ended and so Jon waited for her to finish speaking with Professor Luwin about her potions essay they'd been given as homework, ushering Robb and Theon along saying he'd catch up with them. It was a whole ten minutes before she came out of the dungeon classroom, her bags in disarray and her head in one of them looking for something. 

"Hey" Jon spoke softly as he leaned against the wall. She jumped out of her skin and instinctively threw a hex in his direction. He managed to duck in time, but all her books and papers went flying everywhere. Jon's heart beated quickly as he laid against the wall, clutching his heart. "Merlin, I only said hey!"

"You scared me!" She spoke through gritted teeth. She bent down and started picking her parchments and books up, Jon decided to lend a helping hand despite her protests. He grabbed several parchments and filed them away in one of her three bags. "What are you still doing here? Don't you have herbology with Hufflepuff to get to? Or are you slacking now because I could write you up for that if you'd like!"

"Easy girl, Herbology is not until after Lunch - and how would you know? Stalking my rotas are you?" He grinned at her, letting her know it was a healthy jab and he meant nothing by it. He did not fancy another hex flung at his head. She just rolled her eyes and took all of the parchments he had put in one of her bags into another one, she obviously had a system. Even if it just looked like organised chaos. "It doesn't matter, but I need to talk to you" 

"And it couldn't wait until Prefect meeting tomorrow?" She was clearly annoyed with him for making her jump like that, she was on edge as he spoke to her and her hands were shaking as she tried to pick some stuff up. Her hands wouldn't work properly so Jon picked them up for her and passed them over. As he did, their hands touched again. It felt like a hearty zap of static electricity, like thunder hitting the ground. She flinched away, her overall sudden jumpiness concerning him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jon asked as he saw tears pooling at her eyes.

That was it then, she broke down, rivers pouring out of her eyes. Jon glanced around the hall and saw nobody was around, everyone had left the dungeons. Jon filed away the rest of her stuff before putting his arms around her, pulling her towards him in a hug so comforting, Jon thought he could stay like this forever. She did not fight him, she did not resist. Instead, she snaked her arms around his waist and cried into his school jumper. 

"I miss her so much!" Her mother, Jon knew straight away. He rubbed her back as she let it all out, she'd been teetering on the edge, acting like she did not care, acting like she'd given up and was moving on in her life. In fact, she was just drowning in it all, she was cracking and this is what she was feeling like all the time. She was sniffling and wailing and holding onto him for dear life. 

It was unlike Daenerys to even show emotional weakness in front of him, but he was almost glad she was. He knew all this time she had to be feeling tired and exhausted and lonely from everything she'd gone through losing both parents in the way she did, but she'd done such a good job to hide it from people. She was eating better, she was sleeping more, she was cracking on with her studies yet she was still breaking down in the dark dungeons corridor. 

"Hey, it's okay, it's okay" Jon cooed. He had no idea why he was doing this, allowing himself to be so emotionally available for her, but this poor woman crying on him needed someone to do it, someone to be there for her and he wasn't going to let his head Girl suffer in pain when he was there to offer comfort and be someone she could talk to. She mumbled about being weak as she leaned on him and he found himself feeling so sorry for her. "You're fine, you're nothing but strong. And even the strongest among us feel pain and sorrow"

"I try, I try to be strong but every time I think of her... it's just this huge t-twist of a knife in the gut" She sobbed as she pulled herself away from Jon and wiped her eyes clear of tears. Her hair was half hanging out of it's braid and the bags under her eyes which had been going down since her last breakdown were all red and puffy once again. Jon's hand found its way to her face, a tear was wiped off of her cheek with his thumb. 

"It will hurt, and it will keep hurting - but look at how far you've managed to come already since she died, you're doing so well" He offered in support. There was something lingering in the air between them, their eyes interlocking and their hands touching as she place her own onto of his and rubbed her cheek into his palm. He felt his heart race, he felt the beating of it in his throat. "Dany..."

Their eyes locked once again and their faces were dangerously close. He could smell coconuts once again, her shampoo. It was an intoxicating scent, reminding him of his family's holiday to the caribbean all those years ago. Her skin felt so smooth under his thumb as he subconsciously continued to rub her cheek. It was daenerys who acted upon the lingering energy in the air. She closed the distance and pressed her lips onto his. 

Jon's brain was all fireworks. Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-bangs to be more accurate, they were going off all around him and all he could think of was the first kiss they'd shared where he'd jokingly done so to stop her from talking. Now it was her turn to act on instinct, as Jon was left completely dumbfounded. Her lips felt soft but a little dry, the colder weather had affected them. But as his mouth began to move in sync with her on, he did not notice it. His other hand instinctively held her jaw, both hand cupping her face and he holds her there, as their mouths open slightly. 

Jon's head leant to the right a little, she mirrored him as so their noses did not clash. The kiss was full of passion and intensity, Jon wondered if Daenerys was pouring every emotion she was feeling into their mouth colliding. The air was becoming thin around them, he needed to breath but he wanted to taste her moreso. Jon felt Dany's tongue begging for entrance into his mouth. He parted his lips more and invited her in.

She tasted divine, like fine mead tangled with coconuts, her scent filling his nose and mouth. It was like ecstacy. Their kiss deepend as their tongues touched and their lips crashed. Jon had felt everything in their relationship add up to this moment. There was almost a messiness to their combination of lips and tongues, this been, Jon realised, Daenerys first proper kiss. But there wasn't the teeth clashing that usually came with inexperience, it was more harmonious. They moved together like poetry, like rhyming couplets.

Suddenly, she pulled away, gasping for air and shocked at what she'd done. Jon could feel it coming as her scared eyes flickered between him and the exit in the corridor. She'd scared herself, she was horrified at what she'd done. He backed away, not wanting to give her more reason for her wish to fly off. "I... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"It's okay" Jon spoek quietly. Rejection stung him a little, but he got it. He understood. She was hurting, so much pain was flowing through her veins that she'd acted in accordance to the comfort he was offering. It was a confusing kiss to her, he understood this. It did not stop it hurting him like hell. "You're upset, I know. You were looking for comfort, it's fine"

"Jon, I-"

"No, it's fine" He grabbed his bag and stood up off of the floor, anger suddenly flooding him. How could such an intense and pleasurable experience of a kiss mean nothing, surely it meant something to her. It had been so enthralling for him, had it not felt this way for her? Was he really just comforting her while she was upset? He did not know, and he didn't ask. But her eyes looked even more troubled than when she initially broke down a few minutes ago. 

She stepped towards him, he was frozen once again. "I don't regret it, it was... wonderful. I just... I'm not there - if at all. I'm sorry if I put you in an awkward position. I have a lot going on in my head and-" She paused herself. She thought for a brief second. Jon couldn't help but stare at her lips. Red and plump from their kiss. "-I want you to know that I appreciate you being there for me"

"S'nothing" He mumbled as he flung his bag over his shoulder. Not wanting to hear what she said any longer, even if he understood everything completely, he walked away from her, a small 'See you later' uttered from his lips. He did like her, he knew it now. But she did not want him the way he wanted her. She was just looking for emotional comfort. 

He accepted defeat.


	27. Buying the Sweets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay wow, y'all keep killing me with the love!
> 
> Last chapter was v. sad, but this one is a little more uplifting than expected. 
> 
> Some issue resolving right now. 
> 
> And yes, I love this chapter more than last too.
> 
> Shannon Xx

Daenerys Targaryen had never felt more embarrassed in her entire life. Insults, jabs at her family's ancestry was nothing in comparison to the shame she felt for kissing Jon in the manner she had done. Everything else paled in the face of leading him on like that. Usually, Daenerys would've said something along the lines of 'suck it up, Jon. It was one kiss, I was feeling vulnerable, it's nothing', unless she explicitly says that it meant something than he shouldn't jump to conclusions and assume it was. Yet she couldn't help but feel guilty, part and parcel to the fact she knew there was some truth to the matter. 

It was more than just a kiss, far more.

It was almost a statement of adoration and compassion for a man she once regarded lowly. He's been there for her when she's felt most crap, she'd showed more of herself to him than even Missandei at this point and she got caught up in the moment. She knew it was going to happen, the tears that is, as soon as he said what's wrong, she knew she was done for. She'd tried so hard to keep everything inside her, to keep her emotions in check. She wanted more than anything for everything to not bring her down like it once had before, but she was gravely mistaken. 

While she put on a brave face for everyone and while she'd been sleeping and eating better, she has just been compressing the emotions inside her like a pressurised tank, ready to blow any second. As soon as she'd flung that hex, just because he'd been there when she'd not expected him to be, she'd felt the cracks widening and the dam destroyed as she looked into the eyes of this man. And then the tears had flown, and he'd held her like no one ever had before. It reminded her of when he'd sat next to her and asked about her mother before Dany even realised he knew. 

He'd comforted her then and he'd done it now and it was like a wall of warmth and home had enveloped her and was promising to keep her safe, even if no promise was uttered aloud. Daenerys had been ignorant of the connection building between them, the Defence lesson was proof of their serene peace with one another. How had they held hands for so long without realising? And how had he managed to bring her Patronus out of her?

He was truly different from the boy that aggravated her so beforehand. He held her in his arms, close to his chest while uttering words of comfort, even if Daenerys was just so full of self loathing at the time. And then they'd parted and he'd held her face and she'd felt the warmth radiate from him. She'd seen his eyes, the compassion and concern that had enveloped them and she'd acted completely on instinct. Her vulnerability had gotten the better of her, her brain had not been under her control. And she'd pressed her lips to his. 

It wasn't what she'd expected, it was better. No one had held her face that way, kissed her lips in that fashion. Daenerys was terrified underneath it all, how could she so easily give herself over to him like that? After everything she'd been through! Perhaps she was truly healing, if she was beginning to get comfortable with people, if she'd let Jon in, then she truly was finding inner peace after her ordeal. 

An now, sat at breakfast on the Hufflepuff table before her trip to Hogsmeade with Missandei, she was being forced to listen to Theon and Robb on the table behind her question why Jon Snow had been in such a sour mood all week. Missandei wasn't listening to any of it, she was just happily eating her eggs and bacon on toast while Daenerys just forked her sausage on the plate, not wanting to eat any of it. 

"Eat something" Missandei urged her. Daenerys was brought out of her trance with her voice. She knew she needed to do so, she just didn't feel up to the task of it. She pushed her plate away, her stomach turning at the sight of the food in front of her but Missandei tried to stop her. "I know you've been good at doing so the past week, but please, continue to do so. For me at least!" Daenerys gave in and picked up a slice of toast and nibbled at it. "Good, now. Where are we going in Hogsmeade today?"

"Flanagan's frocks" Daenerys mumbled. She needed to get a gown for the Yule Ball in december and this was the only place in Hogsmeade she considered affordable but stylish enough to get one from. She liked the idea of having a white dress but it wasn't a wedding and so she decided dark red was probably the best for her. She had to represent her house colours after all. Not that she particularly wanted to partake in the Yule Ball. 

"Cool, we can stop at Honeydukes too, they've got a whole new range of chocolates in there that I'm begging to try" She talked at Daenerys for roughly fifteen minutes. Dany was not really listening, but she made the odd 'hmm' and 'ohh' noise every now and then to at least pretend she was. Her mind was too focused on the man behind her at the next table along and the burning sensation she felt in the back of her head. 

She dare not look behind her for fear that she'd cry or he'd say something both of them would regret. The kiss was still too real for them, too palpable for them to get over it. Because that's what they had to do now, get over it. "Can we go now?"

"Sure" Missandei shrugged as she finished her mouthful with a swill of orange juice. 

Daenerys could keep this up much longer, Prefect meetings and Head meetings the past week with Professor Lannister had been hard enough to keep herself together let alone the fact that he inner need to make Jon listen and understand what she was feeling was tenfold. But by doing that, she'd have to tell the truth, and she wasn't ready to drop that on his plate. She could barely say it outloud by herself never mind to the man she once considered her nemesis. 

When she hit the entrance courtyard, the billowing breeze of the ripe November morning hit her like a brick wall. It was a biting chill that got Daenerys cold to the bone, even with her many layers on. The trees danced in rave mode as the Scottish mountains intensified the winter weather. She felt her mouth go dry as she and Missandei trudged against the strong headwind down towards the town of Hogsmeade. Had the wind not been so chilling and devastating, Daenerys would have appreciated the beauty of the outdoors in the Winter a little more. 

There was a slippery frost that had iced over the walkways and slopes of the very rock Hogwarts was built into. They had to be extra careful on their way down the mountain; Missandei nearly slid into a frozen puddle but had managed to compose herself. By the time they had reached the town, it felt almost as if they'd climbed Everest or ran a marathon. They were pleased with themselves. 

Missandei suggested they go get their outfits first and do all the shops before they had a drink in the Three Broomsticks and made their way back up the hill. Daenerys considered buying a broomstick just so she didn't have to climb all the way back up but realising that she couldn't even go near one these days she mentally sighed. They went to Flanagan's Frocks and found themselves to be the only ones in there. They had first pick of the dresses. 

Daenerys found herself drawn to the black dresses at the left side of the shop. Two assistance came over and offered Missandei help looking for a blue or yellow dress (she had not decided what colour suited her most) but Daenerys asked to be left alone as she knew what she'd want when she saw it. She skimmed through rails upon rails of dresses and felt the different fabrics between her hands. She wanted something light but also something dramatic. She was a Hogwarts champion after all and once the first task was over, she'd need to have a dance with whoever it was she'd be going with. 

Before the incident, she would've asked Jon. He'd be the only person she could see herself dancing with, especially after the kinship they'd shared. But after the incident, she fund herself not even being able to look him into the eye. She might had to go with Missandei after all. Daenerys spent a good twenty minutes looking, she'd almost given up hope until she came across a piece she considered was meant for her. 

It was floor length and black with a shoulder cape. It had a love V neck cut in there which was taut on a thick silver piece of rope. The shoulders where the cape joined had red embroidered crystals on (or something similar) which had fashioned itself into the pattern of dragon scales. Daenerys was floored, it was beyond perfect for her, she knew she had to have it. 

Feeling something that resembled glee, despite her current headspace, she took it off to the dressing room where she found herself feeling slightly uncomfortable that only a thing fabric was protecting her from everyone else in the shop. As she took her clothes off, she looked at her body and saw it littered with scars. She was a sad sight, Daenerys hated looking at it. Turning to not look at the reflection she saw, she gently climbed into the dress. It took a little while, for she was fearful that it would rip, even if she'd be able to magic it back together. 

She looked at herself in the mirror once it was finally on. It was... nice. She really liked it, but she always had thought lowly of herself and her looks. She jumped a little when she heard a soft voice on the other side of the curtain. It was Missandei's. "Daenerys, have you found one you like?"

"I think so, I'm just not sure if it suits me or not" She pulled the curtain back and let Missandei in to see. Missandei's eyes went wide as she looked at the dress up and down. "What's wrong... do you not think it looks nice?" 

"No, I mean, yes I think it looks great" Missandei bumbled. Daenerys nodded and turned to look at herself again in the mirror. Missandei had a small smirk on her face, as she peered over Daenerys shoulder. "If we get some nice shoes and your hair completely braided, a little makeup... no one will be able to take their eyes off of you. You could have any date you wanted in this outfit"

Daenerys did not want any date, she wanted one only. And she'd screwed that opportunity up already so there was no point her even contemplating it further. But she had to agree with Missandei that with a bit of scrubbing up even she could look like she was functioning and not fraying on the edges. There was a month until the Yule bule and only five days until the first task. She had plenty of time to get better between now and then. Perhaps she'd even consider herself pretty by then. 

"It is nice" She mused. Missandei begged her to get it for another five minutes before Daenerys gave in and decided to change into her regular clothes once again. She was glad that the shop was warm, otherwise changing would've frozen her to the bones. When she'd fully dressed she muttered an anti crease charm on the dress and took it too the till. The lady at the cashpoint rang up the till and took 37 galleons for the dress, a reasonable price she thought for a dress so pretty. "Can it be delivered to Hogwarts? It's just the weather, I'd hate for it to get ruined"

"Not a problem ma'am" Daenerys filled in a form to have the dress delivered tonight at the entrance courtyard at 8pm after dinner and before her heard meeting with Jon. She was not looking forward to that meeting whatsoever. It was bound to be charged with too much tension and regret. But she had to forget about this now, it was time she and Missandei (who'd bought a yellow dress in the end and put it in the same delivery order as Daenerys') to go to Honeydukes and get some sweets. 

They left Flanagan's and marched in the howling winds one more time, their feet stamping hard on the ground to get purchase on the frozen floor of the lane. They marched quickly, their scarves covering their faces to stop the snapping pain of the winds of winter eating at their skin. When they reached Honeydukes, Daenerys felt her stomach drop. She watched as Jon entered there with Theon and Robb. 

 _You can do this, you can walk into the shop. It was just a kiss, it was a weak moment when you were feeling low and vulnerable, just like the first time._ She couldn't lie to herself though, it was a kiss that topped any physical joy she'd felt in her life. Even Strawberries and Pancakes couldn't make her insides feel the same way she did during that kiss. He hadn't seen her when he'd entered but he did not look joyous. Missandei just continued to walk like nothing was wrong, but of course to her, nothing had changed. 

Daenerys bent her head down and followed at Missandei 'oohed' and 'aahed' over what was in the shop window. The doorbell dinged and they entered. Her face was hit with a wall of warmth not dissimilar to that of when Jon's hug had enveloped her in the Potions corridor. And then, she locked eyes with him. She was stood frozen in the doorway, the door shutting firmly behind her as they locked eyes. Missandei had gone over to the chocolates section while she saw in her peripherals that Robb and Theon were looking at the Gobstoppers. 

Daenerys' feet began to bumble towards him. She knew she shouldn't be doing this, she knew she should not talk to him while it was still so raw. But she couldn't help shake this feeling inside her that was telling herself to be more open and honest with him; to tell him as much as she could handle. He turned away from her, but she wasn't going to give up that easy. She dragged him by the arm, as much as she could and took him over to the quiet corner near all the old people sweets such as mint humbugs and sherbert lemons. "Jon-"

"Daenerys, leave me alone" He was angry. He didn't look directly at her, it pissed her off. 

"Hey! Look at me, Jon" She demanded. He gave in and their eyes locked once again. Daenerys had to talk now, her mouth drying as the words came to her. "We need to stop avoiding each other, I upset you, I get that-"

"-Do you? Because if I remember correctly you looked like you'd made the worst mistake in your life" He wasn't being vicious in the way he spoke, he had every right to be annoyed at her. He was full of sorrow and sadness however and Daenerys couldn't help but feel for him. 

"I do get it, because I feel the same. At the beginning of this year if someone had told me that I'd be feeling this comfortable with you and that my heart would've been open for you to help heal it the way you have done I'd have hexed them into the new year" She started, granted not the best way to go about it. "But I have, I trust you even if my head is screaming 'don't you idiot he'll let you down like everyone else has'. Turned out, I was the one to let you down and I'm sorry. But that Kiss did not mean nothing to me, was it ill-advised? Yes-"

"Daenerys, I-"

"-Please, let me finish! It was ill-advised, because it wasn't the way I'd ever imagined my first kiss with anyone ever to go, it was from an emotional upheaval and it was messy and confusing and I led you on with it" She was saying everything as a stream of consciousness, her words tumbling out of her mouth faster than running water. "There are things that have happened to me the last few years that have left me so unable to form relationships and a trusting bond with people. I'm so broken that I don't ever think I'll completely be fixed ever again and that's what scared me, Jon"

"What do you mean? What's left you broken?" He looked concerned, and it was these very eyes that had made her kiss him in the first place.

"I cannot tell you that, I'm not ready. But it amazes me how easy it was to trust you, to form a bond with you, it scared me. And so that kiss, while it was wonderful and special and possibly the most joyous physical contact I've ever felt... it was terrifying and daunting. Not because it was you, but because of the things in my past that I'm not ready to let go of" She looked down at her hands. "I, uhh, know that I upset you"

"You did" He confirmed. "I can't believe I'm saying this but, rejection and I, not best friends"

"You thought I was rejecting you, you couldn't be more wrong" She smiled, she was sure it never reached her eyes though, she was too emotionally drained for that. "I was going to ask you to the ball with me, I think that makes me own feelings towards you apparent"

They had a laugh together, a small one but they both realised how stupid they'd been. "I appreciate the thought, I would say yes to you asking me to the ball, but umm-" Daenerys smile faltered. Had he asked someone else? Was he not going? He had to go he was a champion! "I don't know if you've read the handbook, but Champions are not allowed to go with each other, something about inter house mingling back in the day"

Daenerys felt relief. That did mean she wouldn't be able to dance with him first like she wanted to, but they may be able to get a dance later on in the evening. "I can't believe how idiotic we've both been. I appreciate that I upset you, even though that was not my intention and I'm so sorry for that. But I need space, and while I'm fully admitting that I like you, Jon, my very own arch-nemesis, I'm also saying I need space. I'm not ready for all 'that' yet"

"That's fair" He nodded. Robb and Theon spotted them then, but Missandei hadn't even noticed Dany was gone, she was stockpiling chocolate into a basket. Jon turned to face her, their eyes connecting one more time. "So we good?"

"We good"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI: This is the dress she's wearing https://i.pinimg.com/236x/55/20/08/55200874a11b4e44bac4e1fd6337d32c--khalessi-daenerys-season-.jpg


	28. Bringing the Ghost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a little later than I anticipated, had some PC issues but everything is good now. 
> 
> If you're a fan of this series but you've not checked out The Dragon Club on my account then please do! It was nominated for 'Best Jonerys Modern AU' at the Jonerys FF awards on tumblr. You can vote for it here: https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSeT08SkDKcO1Td2CPL9hLRHZzX61jZNus1ZlhonC5VUhSPwjA/viewform. 
> 
> Also, if you're a Reylo shipper (fuck me TLJ was a dream come true) then there's several new one shots on this account which I'm super proud of. 
> 
> Thanks for the support, 
> 
> I'm going to shut up now. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Shannon

Jon was in a ridiculously good mood for the rest of that day and now into the morning. His relationship with Daenerys had taken huge strides and it was a relief to understand they were on the same page. They were both in the 'I like you but I'm not going to fully admit it yet I know you know so I won't outright lie' stage and that suited him fine. 

He had found himself rather intrigued when she'd suggest there was stuff that had happened to her that had left her unable to form bonds with people, it was something that had thrown him off completely. _What stuff? How was she broken? Who had left her so emotionally downtrodden?_ Jon did not know but he got the feeling that if he ever was let in on whoever it was he'd roundhouse kick them and then hex them to Azkaban. 

It could just be something as simple as her father leaving her mother over the summer and it had left he suspicious enough to not form attachments as quickly as they have. But then she did say it was something she was not ready to talk about, yet several times they'd discussed her mother and father's relationship. Yes, she got defensive every damn time Jon tried to get through to her but they had still engaged in that conversation. That was quickly cast aside as a reasoning for what she'd said the day before in Honeydukes. 

So now, as Jon stared into the abyss at the breakfast table, not touching his eggs because he was too busy thinking about Daenerys, said person walked into the hall and joined Missandei. Jon couldn't believe how much better she looked; something that was paired with the fact as soon as she sat down on the Hufflepuff table she dived straight for some sausages and hash browns. She was eating better, she was drinking more liquids and she generally seemed on the outside at least to be smiling and laughing with Missandei more. Of course, appearances wasn't anything. 

Jon had believed she was doing better a week ago and then she'd broken down in his arms outside the Potions dungeon not a few hours later. The Potions incident, as he referred to it, was still something that seemed almost dream like to him. Her lips had felt magically on his and even better than the small snippet of it he got when the patrolled the Greenhouses. It made him long to taste her again, to feel the softness of her lips on his, to feel the vulnerability in her kiss. Of course, he respected that she wanted to set the pace and that they were officially 'Dating' or whatever. 

She was still to up and down as a person at the moment, and Jon respected that it might be when the school year is actually over and the Pressure of exams and the tournament is not on the forefront of their minds before they actually fully admit they like each other. But Jon was staying hopeful. Who knows, he could do something to upset her between now and then given his track record so he wouldn't be surprised if they were soon back to square one. 

Jon realised soon after this thought that he'd been staring at Daenerys for nearing five minutes straight as she was blushing redder than the roasted tomatoes on her plate. She was making eye contact back every now and then and Jon swore he saw Missandei roll her eyes.

He shook his head and tore his gaze to his own plate of food. Usually, Jon was a gannet. He kept so active that he needed to eat loads to make up for the energy he lost from exercising. but today, he could not even be enticed by the food on the table, even waffles which were his one weakness. He was too entranced by Dany. However, he forced himself to eat, it would do good if he fainted halfway through the day from no energy. In preparation for the tournament, he's started running the Lake every other morning as a way to keep his stamina up and make his leg stronger. So he'd best eat to replaced what he'd already lost this morning. 

"Good morning, Handsome" Someone playfully spoke to stop Jon's constant gaze on Daenerys. 

Jon turned his head to see his brother Robb swagger up to the table, followed of course by his shadow Theon, and put four sausages on his plate and six rashers of bacon. They were growing men, they ate more than most. Robb's record was twelve sausages, three rashers of bacon, four eggs and seven slices of toast for breakfast the morning after a quidditch match. Oh, and a spoonful of baked beans too. 

Theon went for the sweeter choice of pancakes with so much maple syrup Jon was pretty sure the Pancake to syrup ratio became 1:2. They both dug in and Jon soon realised that they're dinner room table manners did not exist on a Sunday morning any more. 

"Everything good?" Jon asked nicely. Jon and Daenerys had been stuck in a meeting with Professor Lannister until late so Robb and Theon had to patrol the back of the castle grounds by themselves. Clearly they were fine but Jon had received a notice left for him on the notice board that a couple of beauxbatons girls were caught out late. 

"Yeah, boy have we got something to tell you" Theon winked. Robb glared at him for opening his mouth and Jon was afraid to ask what it was all about. "We'll tell you later with less people around, right Robb?"

"Worst save ever, but yes we will" Jon was intrigued. What on earth could they have seen on there patrol? Jon swore if it was the sixth year Ravenclaw girl making out with her girlfriend again he was going to give them detention. Just because they couldn't hold down a girl they had a grudge against her for 'stealing all the good ones'. Jon had always argued it was because they both acted like such tits all the time. 

This was only a stance he had that had already been informed twice this school year. Robb had put a colour changing charm on Professor Lannister's gargoyle statue at the bottom of his tower. It was currently a goth Gargoyle as it's wings were black and it had black rims around the eyes for black eyeliner. And then there was Theon, who had been caught fighting a fully grown mandrake in the greenhouse with earmuffs on. 

"So Jo, what's the deal with you and Dragon girl?" Theon asked to the surprise of both Jon and himself.

"Well, we're not rude to each other anymore, she's my Head girl and we get on" Jon shrugged, trying to act nonchalantly. Unfortunately for him, Arya had arrived at the table and she just snorted loudly at Jon's blatant lie. Jon found himself cursing Merlin under his breath. 

"Please, you want to get into that girls pants so badly" She cackled as she flinged some cornflakes down the table at William Potter. It knocked his glasses off of his face and they landed in his mug of pumpkin juice. 

"Arya, you shouldn't know about these things" Robb warned her. 

"Then hide your dirty magazines better, I've said this already" Robb went beetroot red, Arya just shrugged and downed her breakfast. Jon was praying to anyone who was listening that they'd move on from this topic of conversation. But only he'd be so lucky. "Jon, just ask her to the ball already then maybe you'll get that smitten look off of your stupid face"

"Can't, champions are not allowed to take each other" Jon replied as he shoved a slice of toast in his mouth. Theon dropped his fork, Arya's eyes went wide and Robb choked on his hash brown. Jon could not understand their shocked faces. "What?"

"You were going to ask her, wasn't you?" Oh great, now Sansa's joining in. Jon sent daggers to the redhead who like Arya, loved to get a tease in when she could.

"No, she asked me" Jon shrugged. There was more wide eyes and more excitement amongst the Stark extended family. Jon found it all ridiculous. Arya and Sansa only liked Daenerys because she stuck up for them against Joffrey. Robb and Theon had still been making jokes about her heritage until Jon put a stop to it so he knows their indifferent. He couldn't understand the excitement. 

"So you checked the rules because you was going to say yes?" Robb's eyebrows raised as he could see Jon was getting more and more frustrated. 

"No, I'd already checked the rules before she asked me" _Drat_ , Jon shouldn't have said that. He felt his face burning up as their incredulous stares turned into teasing. Sansa and Arya were discussing what to wear at the wedding while Robb was thinking about what to do on his best man speech. Jon grumbled at all of it. 

 Jon got up off of the table in time for Daenerys to wander over. This could have gone a lot more awkward than it already was with his blushing face had they all not abruptly shut up when they'd seen her coming over. They greeted each other with a big smile but it was only a fleeting visit. "Sorry to disturb you on a Sunday, can you just sign these for me? The book club has officially found a spot they're happy with in one of the open bay windowed classrooms on third floor"

"Sure" He took the parchment from her and skimmed it through quickly to get the gist of what he was signing. He scribbled his signature in the placed she pointed too and handed the piece of parchment back over to her. "See you later for Patrol?" She nodded, her eyes glistening from the candles floating above her head. "Cool, I'll meet you at eight at the bottom of the Astronomy tower"

"See you then, Jon" She smiled and walked off with Missandei and her arms full of books. Jon was confident in saying he'd never seen her this relaxed before. He briefly wondered if she was on some sort of sedative potion to make her more calm, but he did not even think to say it too her. That Targaryen temper was never far away and while he'd been good, he had been teetering on the edge. 

He turned to see the Stark Clan smirking their heads off. He rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up"

He marched off out of the great hall, Theon and Robb ended up following him in the end. They were making their way to the common room when Robb suggested they find a quiet classroom they can use a silencing charm. So when they reached the fourth floor, the three of them snuck into a classroom. This was not before Peeves pelted them with bertie botts every flavour beans and some rotten fish. 

"Shove off you pest!" Theon threatened but was just hit in the face by a stinking salmon. Robb nearly threw up from the smell and Theon had to perform some cleaning charms on himself, a surprise to Jon. "What a pain in the fucking arse!"

"Peeves! The Bloody Baron had business on the fourth floor today, you need to stay away" Jon shouted. He had a knack for getting Peeves to leave. He was only scared of the Bloody Baron, which is ironic because the Bloody Baron was the softest of all the ghost really. Peeves just stuck his tongue out before disappearing. They slipped into the classroom and locked the door. Robb performed the silencing charm while Jon did a disillusion charm encase Peeves or any ghosts came back.  

"Okay, tell me" Jon said urgently, he was very intrigued and it was itching him to know. 

"We were patrolling the area that Professor Lannister said was out of bounds at the beginning of the year and for the smallest of moments, literally for about four seconds, we saw a massive house in the middle of the ground. It was surrounded by a perfectly round garden" Robb stated. 

"The annoying thing though was that we only saw it for the smallest period of time; we didn't even get a good enough look" Theon sighed. Jon's head was whirling. A house? What type of house? "But, we did hear a conversation we probably shouldn't have"

"Yes, there were two men carrying a box, it definitely sounded like Banshees in there. One said to the other 'Several boggart have been placed in already, two in the gardens, one in the attic and one in the living room'" Robb recited. Jon's ears were burning. It sounded like there was going to be some sort of Haunted House task. Jon did not know what this meant. Was he could to have to defeat everything in each room? Was there something he had to find? The possibilities were endless. "We think it's going to be some sort of-"

"Haunted house" Jon finished him. They both nodded in agreement with him. Jon took a seat and put his hands in his head. He needed to get a better idea of what was going on, but that would require sneaking out after hours and he handed done that since the beginning of sixth year. "I could sneak out and get a look at this house, but there's no guarantees I could. Sounds like they've got some very strong concealment charms on that place"

"I think they refresh the charms, that was why we could see it for a brief moment" Robb deduced. "Jon, I think Ghost needs to investigate"

Jon's eyes went wide. "Robb, I've done that three times only, and not to mention it's illegal!" 

"Pfft, it's only illegal if someone finds out you're an animagus!" He reasoned. Jon felt like no matter what he said in reply he wasn't going to win. Jon had one day when bored in fifth year, found out how to become an Animagus. He'd assumed the persona of 'Ghost' three times since then and it had all gone okay. Apart from that he used it once to sneak into the kitchens for chocolate cake. "You've done it successfully three times to, it's not like it was three failed attempts"

Jon weighed everything up, he really needed to get a footing on the fellow champions; even Daenerys. "Fine, I'll do it. But if I'm caught I'm blaming you"

Shit was really going down now and suddenly, to Jon, the tournament felt real.


	29. Watch the Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it's getting ridiculous how much love there is on this story, we're literally so close to 1'000 comments I was like you know what bitch, not fair. 
> 
> I would never have anticipated this, it's crazy! I love y'all so much though!!
> 
> As reward: Another update. 
> 
> Shannon Xx

_His little whore, that's what he liked to call her. Demeaning her piece by piece was what he did best. She'd known nothing other than this cycle of abuse; since she was fourteen years old. She would pray to the gods everyday, pray that he'd see the error in his ways and find something else to concentrate his energies on; but he never did. He always came back to her room while she was sleeping; trying to attack her when she was unaware._

_He'd rip her night clothes off; pin her down with his own body as her voice evaporated onto the air. She was always trying to call out, for someone to hear her pleas. But like always, she was alone. Alone with the man who would squeeze her breasts until she sometimes passed out from the agony of it all; in which she'd wake up to feel her brother's length inside her, an abnormality inside her which caused immense pain._ _Never pleasure. Sometimes she'd be strong and struggle; trying to hit him back.  But he would just be rougher, more harsh. It turned him on to see her struggle and cry. And he would slam into her harder as a result._

_And this was one of those times as she lied on her back._

_Daenerys thrashed about in the covers as a hand slid over her mouth to quieten her, the same familiar routine. She was determined to fight him off, determined to be free of his torment and abuse and so she wriggled and writhed to free herself. He shouted at her... slapped her about before trying to rip her nightgown off of her. Her free arm would try to push him off, but he was just that much taller and stronger than her. It was always the same._

_"Hold still, dear sister" He taunted as he tried to grab at her breasts forcefully. He managed to pin her down to the point where her arms were pinned behind her and she was laid on her front with one of his hands grabbing at her exposed nipple and pulling hard on it. She would cry profusely, until there was nothing left in her, scream until her voice was hoarse and she was physically choking into the pillow he shoved her face in. The pain seared into every fibre of her body, like a hot flame licking at her skin with his every touch and supposed caress._

_It was physically vomit inducing to go through the intense pain. She was sure she'd pass out any moment. Her very essence and childhood ripped from her with his violation. It wouldn't be long then before he'd put himself inside her. She'd try to keep the legs closed and not let him in but the pain to just keep herself conscious was taking all the energy and he'd ultimately win. And he did, over and over. With every thrust she'd cry at the intrusion, every slap of skin she'd plead for him to stop and every sharp pain in her stomach she begged for help..._

Daenerys eyes flew open as she awake in fit of sweats. It was only a dream, yet it felt so real. So much so her nipples felt sore from the pulling and her sex painful from the intrusion. It was only because Daenerys had known the intrusion all too well, she'd known that pain. That's why it had been so visceral. Yet, she could see the Greens and Golds of the Slytherin dorm and she knew she was safe. 

Thankfully for Daenerys, knowing she still had these nightmares she always performed a silencing charm on her bed every night as so the other did not hear her cries and pleas. She could not help what she said when asleep and if one of them found out, she'd hate to think what they thought of her. They'd probably tell her that they knew she liked to fuck her brother.

Well, she would've thought that originally. 

Thanks to Jon being her co-head, he'd come down twice as hard on people making jokes about her family and in their joint pocket notebooks she'd seen he'd given out three detentions in the last week for hearing slander against her. She'd have to have a go at him for that on next patrol. As she turned to her alarm clock, she saw it had only just turned to Midnight. She'd only been in bed for forty-five minutes. 

Usually when she had a nightmare she liked to go for a walk around the castle early morning to help clear her mind; once or twice the past week it had occurred and she'd been walking when she'd spotted Jon in some of his jogging gear and he was heading out to the Great Lake for a morning run. But it being midnight, even if she went for a walk about the castle she wouldn't be able to get away with 'I had a nightmare and I needed to clear my head'. Not even the head girl had such power of persuasion. 

But then, she thought on it. A simple disillusion charm could help her out if she wanted to get out of the common room for even just fifteen minutes. Deciding to listen to the voice in her head telling her to go for it, she put her cloak on and her scarf. She slid her feet into some trainers she had at the end of her bed and grabbed her wand off of the bedside table before quietly leaving the dorm. 

She could hear voices still in the common room so she casted the charm on herself before she entered and snuck past them. You couldn't cast very accurate disillusion charm on yourself, it was more specialised for a certain room. So now as she walked to the entrance, they might see the door opening but they would not be able to see Daenerys leaving. 

She climbed out of the dungeon common room and entered the eerily quiet halls which had this constant dripping sound which creeped everyone out. It was dark and dank and their was puddles everywhere. There was a leak or something, it'd never been this gross down here. She started to walk toward the entrance hall, she needed to see something other than a dark and miserable corridor for once. 

She walked a little way before she heard voices. Thankfully, the dungeons were good for one thing, plenty of shadows and corners to hid in. So she snuck into a corner of the corridor that had no light and was a good place to hid until the voices carried on by her. As they got closer, she recognized one of them a Professor Lannister and the other as Stannis Baratheon's. _What were they doing down here?_ They were talking about the tournament, obviously in a place they did not expect anyone to hear. 

"So the first task is ready to go?" The more unfamiliar voice spoke to the Headmaster. Daenery's eyes widened, it suddenly dawned on her that in three days time she was going to be competing in the first task. 

"Indeed, the last crate of Boggarts came in last night" Boggarts, damn things. Daenerys had only ever faced two boggarts in her life, one in professor Mormont classroom in third year and another last school year when one had escaped and gotten into the Slytherin common room. Before it had taken the form of her father, she used to be terrified of him. But now, it took the form of Viserys. There was nothing more that scared her in the world than him, as evident from the dream she'd been having. 

"This tournament, it could potentially be the best one. The tasks you proposed last year are all very different from each other and from anything the students will have ever faced before. However forgive me, there are safety concerns with them all" Stannis carefully chose his words. 

"There's safety concerns in our real world these days, Stannis. You saw the prophet headline?" Headmaster Lannister asked. Daenerys had seen it, 'Dark Wizard Activity Detected In Britain'. If she'd ever seen a scaremongering headline it was this one. Daenerys was smart enough to know with the gathering of three schools and some of the most famous wizards, it was bound to attract attention from whatever had been forming in the east. 

"Yes" Was all Stannis Baratheon said. Daenerys couldn't see them, btu she could almost feel their emotions. There was a bated breath before Stannis spoke again, this time his voice laced with sarcasm. "And you, Dear headmaster Lannister, saw the article where there are calls for Minister Tywin to resign?"

Daenerys had to hand it to him, he had a lot of nerve if he thought he was ever going to run against Minister Tywin again and win. He lost last time by a large margin (even if there was some hubbub over the legality of the votes) and no one had liked him. There had always been calls to get rid of whatever Minister was in power anyway, that's just how political journalism worked. 

"If I had a Galleon for ever time I'd heard about or read an article saying there were calls for my father to be sacked I'd be richer than you are" Professor Lannister cackled. He could see through Stannis Baratheon as if he was as see through as the Fat Lady. 

"You are richer than me" The gruff man retorted. 

"Correct" Daenerys could hear the smirk in his voice. "Now, the task area was cordoned off at the beginning of the yeah, we need to make sure the enchantments are down by the time the students come to travelling down for the task..."

Their voices grew fainter but Daenerys couldn't breathe with excitement. When they'd completely become silent she carefully crept towards the Dungeons entrance and flung a Disillusion charm behind her for safety. When she reached the top of the exit it was right on the entrance hall. It was a bugger to not be seen by at least a ghost. That was when, speaking of ghostly figures she noticed something peculiar. 

As she hid behind a pillar a white wolf was trotting down the grand staircase. It's fur was fluffy and clean, it's paws not even with a spec of mud on them. It's eyes were red as love potion and it's tail wagged happily behind it. A wolf, in Hogwarts? Daenerys did not want to get too close to it, wolves were supposedly dangerous creature and not very friendly towards humans. But keeping a distance, she watched as it nudged its way out of the front door. 

She gave it a few seconds before she rushed towards the door, not looking back for teachers or ghosts. Thankfully she was not spotted by any; even though she was head girl, it was now way past midnight. When she was the other side of the door, the chilling night hit her bones. She saw, out of the corner of her eye a blur of white go out towards the lake as if it was thirsty. Keeping her distance once more she followed. 

It was a long walk down to the lake, Daenerys about one hundred feet behind the wolf at all times. However the wolf did not go into the lake, it merely sat down for a moment and looked as if it was enjoying the view. _Daenerys, don't be an idiot_ , she told herself. _Wolves can't appreciate views!_ she waited in the shadows to see if it did anything else before realising it was going to stay there all night now. 

Sighing, she turned back on herself slightly and headed towards the area of Hogwarts that had been forbidden to enter since the start of the year. It was a real surprise that she hadn't realised that the reason for it being zoned off was because it was a task area, but thanks to Professor Lannister, she could at least see if she could get a glimpse, despite the protective enchantments that will be there. 

It was a good half an hour before she made it to the zoned off area, she was already tired and realised she'd have to walk back to the dungeons which was another forty minutes. There was nothing there... wait, there was. Daenerys could sense people. She lined the trees and looked intently as if she was going to see something and then, there it was. 

A huge and rickety looking black house with a perfectly circular garden/maze surrounding it. The whole plot of land it was on must've been, maybe eight or ten acres? Definitely four maybe five quidditch pitches. She could see wizards doing stuff, whatever stuff she wasn't really sure. And as she looked down on the valley the house was in, she could see something sitting on top of the houses' flat roof. 

Now, she understood. There would be some boggarts to face in this haunted house type thing. What other creatures was there going to be? Daenerys felt like she could face a boggart. She knew what her biggest fear was and seeing her brother while in this house thing, she'd know it wasn't real. It would be the one defense spell she would let control her. But if there was boggarts, then there could be redkaps, hinkypunks, banshee and dementors. And a bunch more!

At least it wasn't a werewolf or Dragon, those she'd feel she'd have a bit more difficulty winging it in. At least the First Task was supposed to produce a clue to the second and so on, for this one they just had to hope and prey they'd studied enough or everything. It was then, that in her eyeline, she saw the white blur again. The wolf, it had followed her and was sitting staring at the same thing she was staring at, not three feet from her. _Had the wolf sensed she'd been following her all along?_ She felt quite scared all of a sudden. This wolf could mangle her if she didn't approach this cautiously. 

What a story that would be, head girl mangled by wolf three days before due to compete in Triwizard Tournament. 

Daenerys had been so wrapped in this funny thought that she had not noticed the wolf was now sat right next to her, it's fur brushing her legs. It's tongue was hanging out of its mouth and his head was cocked to one side. Daenerys gingerly reached a hand out for the wolf to sniff. It licked her fingers. Daenerys found herself giggling at the sensation. Boy she had not expected this when she left the common room. 

She bent down and stroked the wolf between it's ears, it howled happily in response before it licked Daenerys face. This wolf had come from inside the castle, and had moved down the stairs like a ghost, silent and not disturbing anyone. How? How had a wolf moved through the castle and not been spotted by anyone? And how had she on all her patrols with Jon this year never spotted it before? "Where did you come from, eh?"

Daenerys though she could read something in the wolf's eyes which made him understand what she said. But it just yapped again and smothered Daenerys in licks. Daenerys was full on laughing now and she almost did not want to go back to the castle.

 _Sounds about right, Daenerys, more friendly and trustworthy of the animals than humans._  


	30. Train the Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, 
> 
> What's this? A new chapter, oh yes indeed! Warning: there's some seriously cute shit in this. And the tension is rising!
> 
> Hope you all love this one, I know I do. 
> 
> Shannon xx

Jon was clearing his mind and focusing on Robb and Theon in front of him. It currently was the night before the first task and Jon was in the downstairs common room with lots of fellow Gryffindors looking on as he put in some last minute stops to make sure he wins. He felt strong, all the run had paid off and he's lost a couple of excess pounds he'd gained from eating pancakes and such. He felt fit, he was ready to run a marathon if it was needed. He felt good, positive thoughts were flowing through his body. 

It had been an odd few days leading up to this first task. First there had been the uneasy conversation in Honeydukes between himself and daenerys which had led to him feeling like a giddy idiot all day, but also a there was the midnight adventure to the task sight and that Daenerys had seen him in wolf form. Is she'd have known it was him, he hadn't let on, ne would have a black eye or a stinging hex if that was the case. 

Jon did not have much control in wolf form. As having only done the transformation four times it was a little difficult to get used to all these new sensations and senses. The instincts of being a wolf completely overtook his mind, while he still held Jon's thoughts and he knew what he as doing every time he became the wolf. Other things easily distracted him and having known someone was behind him, following since he left the castle, this had been one of them times. When he'd eventually felt the person walk away, he'd turned and recognised her straight away. 

She was looking breathtaking, even in her pyjamas and cloak. She had moved effortlessly through the hills and bushes towards the out of bound zone, like some sort of angel as her cloak billowed behind her. He'd been entranced. he'd followed her, this time he'd kept a distance until she'd come to a halt and seen the First task location. It was frightening to her, she could feel the tension roll off of her; especially as she wondered what could be in there. He could almost feel her thoughts a little, understand her. 

He'd been overcome with his own instincts as the wolf when he'd gone and sat next to her. She'd looked at the wolf as if she'd recognised her, but then again she could've just been nervous to see a wolf sitting next to her. It wasn't like Jon was small in wolf form; when on all fours he came up to her elbows. He was a big white wolf. And then, she'd stroked his head between his ears. It's felt, comforting. The wolf had fully overtaking her then and so he'd licked her face. 

Was it ill advised to do such a thing? Yes, it probably was considering if Daenerys found out she'd hex him into next week for licking her face. If it was any consolation to her, she tasted good. Not tat she'd accept such an answer from him, he highly doubted that she'd even give him a chance to explain he wasn't fully in control. Or maybe he just wouldn't say anything at all. Curse him to chose to be an animagus. 

It was true, that for most, becoming an animagus can be a truly horrifying experience. It takes skill, practise, and patience for wizards and witches to become Animagi. The process of becoming an Animagus is long and arduous, and has the potential to backfire and cause the transformation to go horribly wrong. But he'd followed everything that he'd read in the books he collected in fifth year on the subject. And while it was a long process, and the potential of contorting himself into a human/animal hybrid was frightening, the transformation had gone smoothly. 

He did not lie, it hurt like hell and the lengthy process was probably not worth the hour boredom he'd had one evening after completing all his homework. But he'd done it successfully and now he was an Animagus. However, there is one small problem. If you have learnt the skill, you must register with the Ministry, and he has not. It was illegal for him to be as such. So that was why he did not do it very often. 

"You're doing it again, concentrate!" Robb barked as Jon's clear mind become one of brooding. He was snapped out of the thoughts he had and began to clear his mind once again. They'd come up with this routine year ago to keep there defence skills in top shape, and now, Jon was going to try and do it all non verbals. All his thoughts drained from his head, even pushing aside Daenerys. 

"I'm ready" Jon spoke as it all left him with inner peace and an expanded mind. 

"Okay" Theon agreed. Jon opened his eyes and held his wand in front of him, he ignored them but he could feel more and more crowded arriving to watch as their champion practiced for his tournament tomorrow. There was a buzz in the air but Jon ignored it and focused on his inner tranquility. "Boggarts"

 _Riddikulus_ , Jon thought and watched as an orange glow came out of his hand and sizzled in the air. There was no boggart in the room present with them, they only ever did that training when they were in the school ground after hours (which had been naughty of two prefects and the head boy) but they'd found a clearing cut off from the school which had all manners of creatures at night. 

"Acromantula" Robb directed. 

 _Arania Exumai_ , he thought once more and a burst of silver light came from his wand and and blasted through the entire room. Two spiders fell from the ceiling and scurried off towards the portrait scared. Jon was happy with this spell, he'd had to use it in second year when the three of them had accidentally wandered too far into the forbidden forest and had come across a huge spiders lair. He shuddered at the mere memory. 

"Dementors" Theon urged. 

 _Expecto Patronum_ , Jon's mind was intense for this one. It was a tricky spell to master verbally but trying to do it non-verbally was almost impossible. And with his clear mind, he had to pull something to use as a happy memory to fill him up. His lips on hers, he found himself smiling as the emotion filled up in him and his patronus filled the room with light. The wolf ran around everyone and there was awes of wonder. 

"Hinkypunks" 

 _Lumos Duo_ , Jon's brain was cracking, thinking of his happy memory of Daenerys had made her begin to edge ehr way back into his thoughts. Her eyes haunted his own, violet and lind and hopeful. Her hair was soft and unlike whatever he'd seen before. Jon, focus, he urged himself and with a quick  rewire and clearance of thoughts, he was back to thinking on the Hinkypunks. 

Hinkypunks were difficult creatures, once you were in range of the beasts, you had to hit them with the Lumos Duo spell to keep them dazed and confused. Being creatures of light and spoke (more spirit like than an actual creature) they flung fireballs at you if you wasn't careful. once they were dazed, you'd had to hit them several times with a stunning spell or knockback jinx before they disappeared. _Stupefy_ , he added as an after thought and the spell hit the mirror after a student ducked in time. 

"Blast-Ended Skrewts"

 _Impedimenta_ , Jon sighed. He remember that if he came across one of these creations then he was to hit it's underbelly with the spell and it would turn over and could be hit again before being rendered immobile. Whoever's idea it was to cross breed a Manticore and a Fire crab clearly craved death yet they were a thing. They'd learned about them in fourth year and Jon noted adult ones could get up to ten feet long. 

"Inferi"

Jon stared at Robb. "Obviously if I was being attacked by an Inferi I'd use a fire-summoning spell. However, one, I am not burning the common room down just because you said Inferi and two, why on earth would there be inferi in the tasks? They're corpses animated by a dark wizard, that's not something ministry officials are going to do to a bunch of seventeen year olds, Robb!"

"There is dark wizard's rising everywhere, Jon. You cannot be too careful, they could be anywhere!" They began arguing over various things then and Jon's defences were completely down. His mind was swarm with Daenerys, like it had been most days and he began to daze off and stare in the distance as Robb's voice sounded out about whatever it was. The common room had dissipated, the show was over so everyone was beginning to go to bed. This meant Jon's brain was shut off and he felt he did not want to do anymore practice. He was as ready as he ever was going to be. 

He found himself wondering if Daenerys was going to be ready. He knows she's been disappearing some days to god knows where, she wondered if she'd been training by herself in some room away from everyone or something. He'd have loved to train with her, but they both realised that when it came to the tournament, they wouldn't help each other as they both wanted to win. 

If Daenerys was going to win, it was going to be through letting everyone else fight while she stuck to the shadows and had plenty of Wiggenweld potion on her. He just couldn't see her taking on any matter of dark creatures and winning. Unless she'd miraculously got better over night or had taken some Felix Felicis, which he knew she would not (it was more likely something he would do, if he knew how to make it). It wasn't him being unfair against her abilities as a witch, she was brilliant. It was just that he knew her own confidence and frustration held her back in really performing spells. Add the pressure of the tournament he could see her just staying hidden. 

 "Tomorrow, is a big day for you Jon" Theon put his arm on his shoulder pulling him out of his brooding trance once more. "You think you're ready for it?"

"No, I'm not ready for it in all honesty" Jon sighed as he walked over to the window and saw Hodor wanting to enter. He lifted it up and let the bird fly in and land on the Owl perch by the fire. Robb had sent letters home asking if they were coming to watch the tournament, given he was on the board of governors. Robb walked over and took the reply back from him. "Am I well equipped to deal with anything I see? Yes. Are my nervous in tethers? Absolutely"

"Still, you got the best chances of anyone. Those two girls from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang look like they could break in a particularly harsh wind" Theon reasoned. Jon, did not share these views. He'd seen Doreah of Durmstrang in a duel with one of the Durmstrang troublemakers and she'd very much defeated him without any real effort. She would be just as dangerous as the rest. And the Beauxbatons girl, Irri she was rivalling Daenerys in charms. They were both dangerous. 

"Father's coming, Mother is undecided" Robb announced. Jon was not surprised. He was about to say as such before Robb decided to use this opportunity to rant. "She seriously needs to get over herself; there isn't a wizarding marriage around in this country left that the parents haven't been involved with other people, I'm sure of it. And Father has apologised a hundred times. Especially the nature of which it all happened"

Jon wasn't listening, he'd decided he was going to stare in the fireplace instead. He wondered if Daenerys had already gone to bed, it likely as it was gone eleven now and prefect rounds had been done for two hours. If she was sensible she'd be trying to get as much sleep as possible, like he should be doing. And he was tired, he could feel it; but there wasn't going to be much use in sleeping yet, his mind was too active he wouldn't fall into slumber quick enough. 

Jon's bag was sat next to him and decided to pull out on of his notepads. While all the prefects had a linked notepad which would let them know who had been given what punishment or sanction hen it was written down in there, Jon and Dany had a private one just to message each other if they couldn't get away from duties to speak. While it was mainly used for letting the other know about a meeting or details of the Yule Ball (yes, Jon's time was being used up planning a dance), there were a few times where Jon had written a 'hope you're having a better day', just so there was some support for her when she was alone. 

He knew she was still struggling with the loss of her mother and the abandonment of her brother and father, he knew all she had was her other brother who she'd never really gotten along with. So he found himself compelled on several occasions to check she was doing alright. And this usually meant spanning her with reminders to eat and drink plenty of water. She was probably getting pissed off but she had not said anything. 

_I can't sleep, what about you?_

He waited for a few minutes, not thinking she'd see it until the morning time. Robb and Theon's voices sounded out as they said goodbye and headed for the dorm. Jon said he wasn't going to sleep yet, he needed to calm down a bit. Then, it appeared. 

_No sleep for me, I'm terrified._

Jon felt worry for her, it was not the first time. He'd felt like he's spent half the school year so far worried about her for one thing or another. Daenerys Targaryen, the girl made of fire and anger had somehow fizzled out and let him in and allowed him to be concerned for her. 

_You'll do great, you're an amazing witch._

He found himself getting sleepy by the fireside, he was alone now, everyone had gone up to the dorms to get ready for the first task tomorrow. Jon was scared too, he knew it. He'd said so aloud, but he knew if he let it control him, he would not win. 

_I am far from amazing these days, couldn't even practice a proper impedimenta jinx earlier. Some witch I am._

Jon felt sorry for her, he knew it wasn't her ability that was holding her back, it was herself. He did not think she was finishing for compliments so he replied in the only way he could. It might be a little sappy or surprising to most, himself included. But it was something that she needed to hear. 

_Daenerys, I'm going to say this only once. You are the brightest person in this school. You're so intelligent and your mastery of all subjects is something I wished to accomplish. So what you're struggling with Defence a little, you're not struggling with your other subjects. You're top in them all. So yes, you are some witch, an incredible one at that. When we finish seventh year you could go into any career you wanted, you could be next minister if you wanted. Stop thinking so low of yourself, it's not warranted._

Jon had hoped she'd read between the lines of his gushing and ask to come and see him in the dorm so they could be alone together. He wanted someone just sit with and share his insecurities about this tournament, and she'd be the only one to understand. But it wasn't going to happen. They were still a little awkward around each other after the kiss and the Honeydukes conversation. 

She did reply however, and it warmed his heart. Although it could be the fireplace. 

_You really need to stop being so nice to me or I'm going to have to compliment you back and that is not something I want to do._

She put a little kiss mark at the end and Jon's face smiled brighter than the flames in front of him. She was being sarcastic, funny. He loved it when she was like that. 

_Good to know the old you is still in there somewhere._

He waited. 

_Sod off._


	31. End the Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really? Another chapter? Today?
> 
> Yes, you have been blessed!
> 
> The support on this story is hella insane and I feel like it can't be real lol.
> 
> Shannon. Xx

_She was lost, in a confusing maze of mist and moss. Everything she saw was green, the whole spectrum of that colour. Deep and dirty greens that were almost brown and sludgy covered the floor, bright and neon greens were too the sky, and floral green leaves were on the hedges that surrounded her. She was going in circles, she'd past this hedge before... or was it a different hedge? They all seemed the same to her now, no distinguishing features on any of them. As if it was the same bush over and over._

_Her feet only took her as far as she dared, something moved in the shadows as she did, a green blur. There was mist and fog surrounding her, she could hardly see the way. A cold chill ran down her spine as if she was suddenly surrounded by a hoard of Dementors. And she had things in her past... things she dare not entice them with. She kept her happy memories with her as she ran around, trying to find and exist to this forever plain._

_And then, a glisten in the corner of her eye. Something was reflecting in here; she could not see what it was but she walked towards it. It was enticing her, pulling her closer with something she'd never experience before. Dark energy, Dark magic. The glistening did not stop and it never moved, yet she felt like she was getting no closer. Was this the maze playing a trick on her? She couldn't break from the draw this shine had to her, it was the only thing besides herself and the mist that wasn't green, it was silvery. She reached out with her hand to touch it, she felt something that resembled glass._

_Her other hand with her wand in it reached out to feel the surface and suddenly, she was pulled downwards. Falling, she felt herself falling and spiralling out of control. The greens were replaced by silvers and greys, all hues of a metallic surface, of glass and mirrors and dingy windows. The falling never ceased, she felt like she'd been falling for years, she felt her life flash in front of her, memories flooding her of things she'd never experienced yet. Was it showing her the future?_

_Suddenly, she landed. A thud on the ground yet she did not ache. She merely stood up and adjusted to her new surroundings. A hall of mirrors, reflecting infinitely a dozen and more Daenerys everywhere she turned. And they all turned with her, a confusion planted on her face. She was in a loop, with no way of getting out, just like the maze. She screamed but no voice escaped her mouth, she cried but no tears fell down her face, she exhaled but no breath was felt. She was in a stasis of nothing. She was caught, in this hell dimension. She couldn't even wake up, it had to be a dream there was nothing else in the reality she lived in that could conjure such images and feelings. At least, nothing that she knew of._

_Suddenly, a piercing scream filled her ears and left her crippled on the floor. She would've thought it was a banshee, but it was a person. A male voice in pain, cursing the world as it spoke and trashed and yelled. She could not see anyone, she could only hear it. She tried to cover her ears, but the sound was in her mind, not viscerally in front of her. The ear-splitting scream shattered the mirrors around her, ending the loop she was caught in. So, it was real? The noise was real._

_"Daenerys Targaryen" An old voice spoke to her. She turned on the spot and saw a man in chains, skin wrinkled and hair grey as the clouds on a rainy day. He was lying on his side, thin as bones, wasting away as the chains tightened. The man howled in pain. "You left me, you did this. You said you'd help me, that you'd get me out of this hell hole. You lied to me, you're a liar, A LIAR!"_

_She flinched back as he tried to stretch out towards her in an attack. But his body did not cooperate. Daenerys' skin crawled, there was something familiar about the man. She did not know any old men, only her father who she thought she would recognise in him. The man had brown eyes, eyes that had changed but there was something... She gasped. She knew who it was. "J-Jon?"_

_"YOU LEFT ME! YOU SAID WE WOULD MAKE IT OUT OF THIS AND YOU LEFT ME, EIGHTY YEARS I-I'VE BEEN HERE!" He shouting smothered her. She was crying now, her own moans and whimpers were heard in this hell room. She backed away slowly as the old Jon tried to stand up. She had to look away, she couldn't see this. She attempted to turn back and run but she was caught by an arm. and there he was, young now and no longer in chains. "You left me"_

_"Jon, let go of me!" She screamed. But he did not, his free hand held her neck, his large hands tightened. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't feel her body. his eyes poured into hers as he sternly gazed into her own eyes. She tried to tell him it wasn't real, thatt she'd only just got here, that it was an illusion. She wanted to tell him she loved him, that she would never leave him. But she could not. His handed tightened and her vision fade as her last thought was of their kiss..._

_..._

_.._

_._

Daenerys woke up with a thin layer of sweat on her body. 

She was confused and surprised. She looked around and saw the Slytherin Common Room and all of her books still by her side. The common room clock, where was it? She panted heavily as she looked around. It was twenty past five. She may as well get up now, there was no point sleeping again, not after... What was that dream she had? Was she subconsciously scared of letting Jon down? And how would she do that? They were not really anything to each other. 

Okay, she knew that was a lie. They meant more to each other than she'd ever thought they could possibly mean, but there was something unsaid every time they spoke, booth scared to be the one to let go of their concerns and throw caution to the wind. Daenerys couldn't, she was so physically scared of the way he made her feel that she was afraid to even contemplate the feelings she had. 

And in the dream, she'd thought about telling him she loved him! Was that how she really felt? It couldn't be, she'd only felt nothing but hatred for the man since she was fourteen and now, everything was a whirl in her mind. Was he kind to her? Always. Did he make her laugh? Yes. Did he make her feel safe? One Hundred Percent. And that was the most terrifying aspect of the whole debacle. She felt safe and happy whenever she was near him. 

And she also felt the overwhelming need to kiss him, something that she thought was just her being vulnerable and confused from every other aspect that was going on in her life, this tournament included. What's the point in thinking your dreams over, Daenerys. They never make any sense! Of course, she'd been having nightmares since she was fourteen, but they'd always been about Viserys, never Jon. It was why this one was so jarring to her. 

Getting up to have a shower, she felt the need to clean herself free of the dream she'd had, not wanting to go any deeper into it just in case she freaked herself out again. When she'd gotten into it, the water was hot and steaming, misty even. Early morning showers were the best, the plumber had sensory heating charms on them and so first thing in the morning ti was the strongest, nice and hot like she always liked it. Others never had showers first thing, they said the water was almost scalding to them but never to daenerys. 

When she left the shower she felt cleaner than she'd ever been and readied herself for the first task. Late last night she'd received the clothing she was going to be wearing in the tournament and she was thankful it was something sensible. She'd got thermals to wear under the clothes with a heating charm in them too as it was bitterly cold outside. She's got a long sleeve dark green top with a silver snake on in the corner just above her left breast area. She had black combat trousers with a green and silver stripe down the side tucked into combat boots. She felt toasty, the charm working it's magic. There was also a hoodie with her name on the back. 

She pinned her hair into a french plait as so it did not whip her in the face while she was running around doing god knows what in this damn tournament. she grabbed her wand and shoved a couple of vials of Wiggenweld potion in her bra so if things got a little rough in the task she'd have some health back up. She was just getting ready to go downstairs when Tyene Sand woke up. 

"Morning, Daenerys" She grumbled, rubbing her eye as she sat up in bed. As she looked around the room she took in Daenerys' appearance and her eyes flung wide open. Her mouth opened and a million words fell out in the space of three seconds. "Oh shit, it's the first task today! how are you feeling? Are you excited? Are you nervous? Of course you're nervous there's a chance you could be eaten by a manticore or something!"

Daenerys did not find any comfort in the questions she asked, or by the fact that being eaten by a manticore was an acceptable way to go out. So, she told her as such. "I'm feeling that if someone else suggests to me a way I might die in this tournament I'm going to hex them to Diagon Alley and back!"

"There's the Daenerys we like" Nymeria grumbled as she too sat up in bed. 

"Sod off" Daenerys grumbled as she sat herself on the edge of her bed and contemplated the challenge ahead of her. Remember what Jon said last night, think it and feel it, Daenerys.  _Stop thinking so low of yourself, it's not warranted._ That's what's he'd said. Gushed was more appropriate maybe, but she couldn't believe what he'd written. It wa heartwarming. So now, sat on her bed she tried to remember this. 

She was good at Care of Magical Creatures, she always bonded with whatever animal she was studying. She was good at potions, she'd gotten her Wiggenweld with her. She was good at charms, her Aguamenti was one of the best Professor Flitwick had ever seen. She could do things! It was just... the doubt in her mind over the defence aspect, she just wasn't... _No, stop it. You can do it!_

With a new found confidence she left the dorm and made her way back down to the common room. It was rowdy with people already, there was a buzz in the air. As she entered there was a small muttering and sme loud claps as she came down the stairs. Daenerys face was shocked. None of these people had ever spoken to her, had they? She was sure none of them knew she existed. "Good luck, Daenerys!"

"Err, thanks?" She said unsure. 

"Glory for Slytherin!" Some other mad person shouted getting a few other claps to join it. 

"Speech!" Someone demanded. Daenerys eyes went wide. "C'mon head girl, give us a speech!"

"Okay..." She said her eyes being blank. "But I haven't even done anything yet!" She laughed awkwardly. "Okay, err. I guess I wanna say thanks for the support this morning, it means, a lot actually. I know for many people here I'm the butt of all their jokes and I'm an easy target. But I still wanna thank you all. This tournament is a chance for me to make my name mean something. I'm sure you've all read the prophet the last few days. I'm sure you know my mother died. I want to make her proud. And if this means I put Slytherin on the map too, giving us a chance to be the heroes when so much of our house's history is torture and cruelty, then that's great as well!" 

"Yeah!"

"You're going to win!"

"Go get them, Daenerys!" Daenerys had never felt this elation from her fellow Slytherin's. She supposed since everything has come out about her mother's death and her father's abandonment all the other students had decided to cut her some slack. She made her way out of the common room, nothing could put a downer on this sudden surprise of adoration from Slytherin house. 

Not even Joffrey baratheon who was lurking around. She just shoved him out of the way and went to breakfast with a newfound positivity. 

_Bring it on, first task._


	32. First Task: Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go, part 1 of the First Task is here!
> 
> It's been a long fucking road to get to this but jesus mother of mary we're here now!
> 
> Chapter 32, nearly one third of the way in for this story!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Shannon
> 
> xx

The Champion's tent was just a bag of nerves, a bucket containing the contents of someone's stomach. It wasn't Jon's thank goodness. He was pacing around instead as if he'd got a stick up his arse while Daenerys was sat staring at the canvas wall of the tent. Jon noticed the Durmstrang girl was mumbling to herself while the Durmstrang champion was fidgeting around with something in his hand. Jon thought he was going to be sick, they didn't even know what was happening! No one had told them what the objective of the task was. Was it as simple as survive? 

He found himself wondering what Daenerys would be thinking yet he dare not look at her much. If anything like last night was to go by, she would've been concerned at how much she felt like she was going to fail. Yet as he looked at her, she seemed different. He could not tell. He'd only briefly spoken to her, not about the tournament. Cheekily he'd asked her if they both survived the first task could he have another kiss from her? She replied saying if they both survived the tournament she would kick his ass for even suggesting such a thing. He had to laugh at that. 

Jon knew that he was a foodie, but he'd decided if he made it out of this task and the tournament as a whole, he was going to have to award himself with the biggest stack of pancakes you'd ever seen. So much syrup and bananas and bacon and ice cream would go on them pancakes that he wasn't sure if he'd finish everything he was thinking off. It was a little shameful that the idea of pancakes is what's getting him through this.

Jon was wondering when this thing was actually going to start by the time they got into the third hour of waiting. _Fucking morons making us wait, dramatic stakes are a bitch._ It was nearing midday. They soon found out, however, when all three Headmasters entered the beige tent with Mance Rayder, who was in charge of the tournament. 

"Champions, please gather" He said in a manner which meant he was not a patient man and wanted to get this all over with. Jon shared his sentiments. "Miss. Dothrak, Mr. Greyworm, Miss. Targaryen, Mr. Snow, Miss. Qaath and Mr. Naharis. You have each been chosen by the goblet to compete in this task and it is now my duty to inform you of what is about to happen. Each of you will be placed at different entry points to the task, your objective is to make it to the roof and collect one of the six relics on top. Your relic is a clue to the next task"

"How will we know this Relic when we see it?" Daario asked, flexing a little as if to try and intimidate all the other champions, his tactic wasn't about to work on Jon. Jon managed to sideways glance at Daenerys whose face was stoic and icy. She was all ears and it seemed had a new sense of intent. 

"All six relics will be together on the same table, you are only to pick one of the relics up for yourself. The only way to get to the roof is by going through the houses many rooms and climbing up to the top. When you reach the top and you collect the relic, you use your flare and you will be collected from the top via apparition. You will be mark on your performance from one - six depending on the order you come in. If you come first, you get all six points, if you come last you'll get one point"

Jon thought that was a little bit pathetic, why change the scoring system from the previous tournaments? And also, why would he not just summon a broom and fly to the top of the roof if he had to collect something off of it? He rolled his eyes but it earned him a glare from Professor Lannister so he just gave in and listened. 

"And don't even try summoning a broom to fly up to the top of the house, you won't get in. It's charmed to prevent that. Like I said, the only way on the roof is through the house" Mance Raydar warned. How did he assume that was what Jon was thinking? "We will now take you to your designated areas, you have five minutes until the cannons go off. Mr. Snow, you will go with Professor Lannister, he'll show you your entry point. Be quick about it too!"

Jon turned to glance at Daenerys one last time and she mouth a small 'Good luck' to him. He nodded in reply before all of the students were divided up and suddenly everything felt real to Jon. His stomach flipped and turned as if it had been poisoned and need a bezoar to save him. His brow started sweating and his hands were shaking. His wand was tightly gripped in his hand. He would be doing this any moment, that canon was going to go off any second. The sound from the crowd was immense. They were in various stands around the task area and they all hid binoculars to see up close what was happening. 

Jon was taken to a spot where there was an entrance to the maze. The hedges grew ten feet here and they seemed full of mist and of darkness. it was unnerving. They shook in the wind and he felt a chill go down his spine. The announcer spoke through the speakers. "All our champions are in place, we have a minute until the canon goes- yes, Professor Mormont I'll move, one second-" There was a scratching sound. "-As I was saying the champions are in place and we're ready to go. So to all, Welcome, to the First task of the Triwizard Tournament!"

Jon felt his stomach wretch, his mind was intent on running as fast as he could through the maze and into the house and as quickly as possibly up to the roof. Even though he knew this was a foolish idea, he still felt it was his best option than to be cautious and just wait for something to attack him. He also had the option of transforming into Ghost once he was in the house to try and sneak through unnoticed. 

_BANG._

The Canon, it caught Jon off balance but he headed straight into the maze without looking behind him. The wall of sound was shut off for the most part as it closed off behind him. _Okay, this is actually happening, this is really about to happen._  To Jon, it had all been this thing in his life that he was not anticipating coming up on him so quickly, and now here he was in the maze, seeing the House before him but not being able to reach it without navigating the garden maze before hand. 

"Lumos" Jon's wand erupted with light as he stumbled forward. The hedges were definitely enchanted, he thought perhaps they had grown this large before being planted here but they definitely were enchanted to be so tall and imposing. He came to a halt in the path and looked at the two options in front of him. Left, or right. Jon knew he needed to go straight ahead, but he had to make this decision.

_Hmm, Right._

He began to walk to the right. It was a few more minutes , his feet picking up into a jog before he came across anything. He halted as before him was a large, ungainly beast. It had a hard shell, it was breathing fire and had a scorpion tail. Jon knew what this was straight away. A blast ended skrewt. Jon's wand whipped in front of him in a fluid motion. His impedimenta Jinx knocked the Skrewt over quickly before he could do another shot of the spell and render the beast useless. Sighing deeply, he past it and walked on. There was turns and circles, rights and lefts, entries and exits. But nothing seemed to be leading to anywhere. 

That was until he came across something he'd only read about and seen once in Defence classes. A Sphinx. It's body was that of a lion, it's claws sharp and long, it's paws large and menacing. Yet it's body was that of a woman, who's dark skin sung in the daylight from above. Even though it was day, the Maze seemed so dark. The mist did not help. It was almost as if Dementors were around. 

Jon readied his wand once again and walked up to the Sphinx. She paced between the left and right exit she was guarding. The only Sphinx Jon had seen had been a fiery redheaded one which attacked the Professor of Care of Magical creature all the time. The Sphinx spoke to him, it's voice almost snake like as it's tongue slithered on her chosen words. "You seek entry, a way through to the house"

"I do" Jon said plainly, his wand still in front of him readily. 

"Then you must answer my riddle" _Oh great, one of these things. Daenerys would be able to do these in a heartbeat_ , he thought. "Fail to answer on your first try and you will be free to turn around and find another path, answer incorrectly I will attack. Answer correctly and you will be given entry"

Jon thought on it, at least if he did not know the answer he could always find another route through to the House. He was definitely much closer to it than he was before, and getting a correct answer for the Sphinx would put him pretty much on the houses doorstep. He decided he needed to at least give the riddle one go, if he wanted to win this tournament then he'd have to do this. "Ok- I'll take a riddle"

_"A chill, a creep, a mist in the green._

_A dark creature's love of the unseen_

_Be careful what your pasts procure_

_For this creatures attack, there is no cure"_

Jon thought about this in his head for awhile. He thought he had an idea of what it was but he wanted to rethink over each clue and make sure it fit. A creatures who's attack on a person had no known cure, it also had a love on the unseen things... like what was inside a person's mind? That would make sense, Jon decided, if you had to be careful of your pasts around this dark creature. And the chill and mist added to this. It was what he'd thought about earlier. 

"A Dementor" He stated. The sphinx eyes looked upset, she obviously wanted to attack Jon but she stood to the side in defeat and sulked in wait for the next person to come along. Jon cautiously walked past, making sure it did not attack him before muttering a thanks and legging it through to the what he felt was the last area before the house. he came across more exits and entries and could visibly see he was getting closer to the house now, only thirty metres or-

He stopped dead in his tracks. Ahead of him on the floor, out cold was a silvery blonde girl and her wand a few feet from her. Daenerys. _No, no, no,_ Jon thought aggressively. He ran towards her but stopped in his tracks again a few feet from her. She was bleeding, heavily. Blood everywhere. Her tongue was hanging out of her head and her eyes were rolled back. She was... dead. 

_No, no, no, no._

_Not you, not my sweet Daenerys. My, incredible and brave and kind and funny, Daenerys Targaryen._

Jon fell to his knees and sobbed on the floor. He couldn't even find himself to crawl closer, he was so consumed with grief and pain that he couldn't even physically look at the body. She'd gone through so much and to lose her family too. And now, this girl that he was mad for, hopelessly in love with even if he wouldn't admit it to anyone, she was gone. Just like that, taken from hi- Jon froze... there was something not right. 

He caught a reflection off of Daenerys eyes, they were a greenish colour... This is not her, it's a boggart. He did not what he was more concerned about, that his defence skills were so lacking that he did not recognise a boggart straight away or that the form his boggart was now taking was the fear of Daenerys' death. He'd not encountered one in ages and the last time he had it had taken the form of rejection. 

Wiping the tears from his eyes, he whipped his wand out once more and shook with rage at the dead Dany boggart on the floor. he practically screamed 'Riddikulus' and the orange light hit the body and the Boggart disappeared in a puff of smoke. Jon's hands were on his knees as the pathway was clear. He thought he was going to throw up. And he did, all over the middle of the pathway. 

 _Merlin's beard_ , he said to himself, _got to keep going_.

He pushed on further and came to a small clearing before an entrance on the house. It was being guarded by a hinkypunk who was dancing around as the silvery glow of his being cast shadows on the ground. He knew how to deal with these little buggers. Jon cast Lumos at the hinkypunk and watched as it was momentarily blinded. With a quick cast of stupefy, the hinky punk was gone and he was free to enter the house. 

_This was where the real shit began._


	33. First Task: Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The love has been incredible and it warms my heart to know y'all are loving this story just as much as I am. 
> 
> So here is the next chapter, another quick update, woo!
> 
> Just FYI, I'll be working a lot of hours the next couple of weeks so updates will not be as frequent as they have been. But I'll still be hoping for at least two chapters a week!
> 
> Also, if you can guess the reference in this chapter we are best friends.
> 
> Love you all, 
> 
> Shannon Xx

BANG

The cannon set off and Daenerys had never felt so uneasy in her life. She could already see the green path ahead of her twister to the right, even in the mist. It was just like Daenerys dream state she'd been in overnight; had she seen this all play out in front of her? How had she known that this task would feel like this? Steadily yet cautiously she held her wand in front of her and walked with purpose into the maze. The hedges closed behind her and seen the sounds of the crowd were lost and all she could see was dark greens and silver mists. 

She followed the path as it twisted to the right and then left again before coming up to several options. There was an option to go straight ahead and continue on the path she was on, there was an option to go right and one to go left. _Hmmm, decisions_ , she said to herself. Even though going straight ahead would take her closer to the house, she felt like that would almost certainly lead to a dead end, it would be two easy. 

So she decide to take the left. She travelled the course, managing to avoid some Venomous Tentacula leaves on route but found herself doubling back and therefore she came back to the very same options. _That's odd_ , she noted. So, this time she took the right side, it was a mirror image of the left route, only this side had a firecrab which she was able to get by with a simple cooling charm. yet, again though, she came back to the three options. She kept going through the options but none of them prevailed; it was as if her nightmare was real all of a sudden.

She was indeed lost, in this confusing maze of mist and moss. Everything she saw was green, the whole spectrum of that colour. Deep and dirty greens that were almost brown and sludgy covered the floor, bright and neon greens were too the sky, and floral green leaves were on the hedges that surrounded her. She was going in circles, she'd past this hedge before... or was it a different hedge? They all seemed the same to her now, no distinguishing features on any of them. As if it was the same bush over and over. She was losing the will to live, unsure of how she could get out. 

Then, like a saviour, another passage opened for her on the left bend. She thanked Merlin for an exit out of the confusing loop, however, when she took it, after a few feet she was confronted with her first big challenge. He was tall like he'd always been, his violet eyes had a dinge to them as they darkened in lust for Daenerys. His hair was pulled back into the stupid bun he'd always worn and he had a smirk plastered on his face which left Daenerys feeling easy. It was a boggart, she knew it was. But still she could not help this horrendous feeling of dread as the fake Viserys began to walk towards her. 

Daenerys stood defiant however and let her mind clear as she pointed her wand at the boggart. I spoke to her, said horrendous things as she tried to focus on getting the best out of her Riddikulus spell. She pushed everything out of her head, cleared it and focused on the task she needed to complete. Letting peace flow across her skin, she found herself casting the best spell she'd done yet. "Riddikulus!"

The boggart stalled before puffing into thin air. Daenerys had to stand still for a moment as the realisation set in. She'd actually done it, she'd managed to repel a boggart. Her mother would be proud of her, she was the one who'd helped her with her boggart training early third year. She'd sent letters telling her how she deals with them and how to not let them fool you. Then, the incident had occurred and Daenerys boggart changed from a disappointing father to a menacing brother. 

Not wanting to dwell on the past and being solely focused on getting the hell out of this maze and into the house to begin her long descent to the top, she thought she heard a scream not far from her. It sounded female and was probably one of the other contestants. Daenerys did not think she would scream, even if the most terrifying thing turned out to be her she did not think she'd be able to, her voice was coarse and throaty. It was a surprise she could even speak her spells. 

Her feet began to take her forward and with her wand lit in front of her she picked up her speed once again. There were more spirals ahead, her beating heart increased every time she took a wrong turn. She was surprised by how little obstacles she'd had to face so far, she thought it would be a constant running pace and that her lungs would burn up in her chest but so far it wasn't bad at all. Yes, she was still concerned that it was eerily similar to her dream the night before btu she could not worry about that now. 

When she thought she was almost on the house, the only option was to take her back away from the house. She slowly made her way through, her eyes constantly shifting around for the next exit to turn her back onto the house. This, was when she came across a blast-ended skrewt and inwardly cursed whoever had come up with the idea of making one of these creatures. Her wand flourished as she hit it with the Impedimenta Jinx several times until it was unable to move and she could pass by freely. 

Exits and Entries taunted her her as she flowed in and out of pathways, heading back on herself towards the house in the hope of finding it's entrance sooner rather than later. She suddenly found herself on the house when her entrance was blocked by a Sphinx. Daenerys was good at riddles, and she wondered what one the half-Lion, half-Man had in store for her. She stood opposite and watched the Sphinx pace as he took her in. 

"Only one way to passsssss" The Sphinx spoke. Daenerys nodded in agreeance, _bring it on_. "Answer my riddle, "Fail to answer on your first try and you will be free to turn around and find another path, answer incorrectly I will attack. Answer correctly and you will be given entry"

"Good, give us your riddle" Daenerys demanded almost. The Sphinx eyed her with intrigue before she nodded and her voice sounded out. 

_"The hues of an regret and anger,_

_they burrow underground,_

_something you put on your head_

_a limb on the ground"_

Daenerys found this to be tricky. Okay so this creature was something that burrow underground. This could be a number of things, gnomes and moles just for one guess. Then there was hues of regret and anger. _If she's a saying hues it means he does not want to say the word colour allowed for thinking it was too big of a clue._ Daenerys' brain worked overtime on this one. A limb on the ground? Of course! It all suddenly clicked with Daenerys. 

The colours of regret were grey and the ones of anger was red. So this was a creature that was grey and red and burrowed underground. Something that was to be put on your head would be a hat of some kind, in this instant, a cap. A limb on the ground would be the legs or arm to most, but it's a little different. He was talking about kneecap, she was sure of it. "Redcaps!"

The Sphinx eyed her again, a smile present on his face as he stepped aside to let Daenerys through to the entrance of the house. She said thank you and quickly jolted past the Sphinx to enter the clearing ahead of the house. So far, daenerys was feeling good. Her chances were good, she felt good and with each passing riddle or creature she had to face, she was gaining confidence. 

The house looked even older and more rickety as she stood up to it, in detail it was far more ancient looking than when she'd seen it from afar. it's wood was painted purple to give it a spooky vibe and there were black trims on the house. The porch Daenerys stepped on creaked loudly, she was almost certain her foot would go through it at any moment, but it did not. So she stepped further into the house, no light coming from it, just her wand illuminated as she entered the first room. 

Daenerys could not see a single thing, it was complete pitch black. Lumos had died on her wand and no matter how many times she tried to cast it, it was not working in this place. She cursed before she froze in her place. She could hear things, sounds which seemed distant yet rang in her ears. She turned to face the sound but the only thing that she could feel or experience was water. There was water all over the floor, her every move sending ripples as she walked around.  

And then, vision came to her better, there was a small glow to the place she was in. It was a visceral experience, lots of tension in her fingertips as she tried to find some form of exit. But there was none, it was just a vast and dark space, the water reflected her ownly as a dim glow was there. Daenerys was so unsure of how to proceed it was a few minutes before she said anything. "H-hello?"

She knew it was useless to try and speak, who was there to listen. There was someone however. Daenerys froze as she heard the voice. There was no one around to see, but yet she still heard them. She could hear the people speaking clearly, it was a foreign accent, russian maybe... _No_ , bulgarian. Then, she saw them. It was the two durmstrang students. They were wandering around, but they never saw Daenerys. 

What was this mind trick?

She walked towards them, seeing that they had found each other and were currently casting stupefy on something. The boy, Daario, was that his name? She kept forgetting, it wasn't important to her that she got to know all these other champions. She knew Jon well enough for all of them. _Not as well as you'd like to know him_ , her inner thoughts teased. Daenerys sent a mental note to that part of her brain to shut up but it didn't listen. So she had to ignore it as she glanced at the two fellow champions. 

How did they not see her? Were they not in this room or a similar room? No, they wasn't. Their clothes flayed around in the wind, their hoodies trying to stay on their bodies... they were still in the maze. This was confirmed to her when on of them spoke, the boy did. "We need to get out of this maze, we're no closer to the house than we was five minutes ago!"

"We would've been had we not got the wrong answer on the riddle. Not my fault you're dumber than dishwater!" The girl cackled in retort to Daario. _What was her name again?_ Doreah, that was it. The boy just lifted a middle finger up at her. "Sod off, it was rather fun to watch you wrestle a sphinx however, shame you had to kill it"

Daenerys was horrified. They killed a Sphinx? That was against the rules of the tournament surely? You always just disarm or render immobile. The boggart disappear and go find another target when it came to the riddikulus charm, firecrabs can move again a few minutes after the cooling charm. You never kill these creatures! She needed to get out of this, viewing dimension or whatever it was she was in. But she did not know how she was supposed to do that. 

And then, something rather incredible occured. 

It moved like a silver whisper, it's fur fluffy and it's eyes red. It was the wolf she'd seen the night before, except it as a considerably more muddy wolf than she'd seen before. It was the same one, she knew it so. She followed it, like she had done a few nights back, this hell dimension seemed like it would not end but perhaps if she followed the wold, it would lead her out of this place. 

It was fast, running as if it was a contest- Daenerys halted. _You idiot, you absolute idiot_ , she smacked herself on the head, hard as if she was trying to recalibrate her brain. _It is a contestant, whoever this is... they were an animagus!_ A stupid one at that, no one in the contest were registered. Perhaps that was why... they wanted to get an edge ahead of the field. Also, animagus laws are there to protect young wizards from trying the transformation. It's an easier time if you're and adult, your bones are more durable and you've got more stamina. 

Following the contestant, she found the room disappearing slightly, the water dried up and more light came back to the room. The wolf halted and so, as images were coming back to her she hid behind something and peered out as she looked at it. It was changing back. Daenerys could see all her surroundings again, shabby wood and creaking noises. She was in a hallway at the bottom of some stairs. 

It looked agonising, and weirdly, she could see the clothes coming back too. How do clothes change into the wolf aswell? That was a strange thing... And then, she saw reds and golds, brown curling hair, skin smooth and eyes disorientated. Daenerys mouth dropped. She knew this person like the back of her hand, she'd never known anyone better. And now, she was realising how little she still knew him. 

Jon, it was Jon. 

_Oh god, he licked my face... why, Jon? Now I've got dog germs and goodness knows what else..._

_He could've tried to hump your leg..._

_What?_

"What the fuck" She stated, her eyes wide as Jon turned in a panic and pointed his wand at her in a flash. Daenerys held hers up too. His eyes soften before he realised what she'd seen. he looked scared, as if she was about to hex him for it. She would not do that, but boy was she going to say something. 

"Daenerys?"


	34. First Task: Part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, 
> 
> Thank you so fucking much for the love on the last two chapters. It was so overwhelming. unfortunately I was working all weekend and have not had time to get this chapter up before. 
> 
> It's here now though, 
> 
> Thanks for reading and sticking with this one!
> 
> Shannon XX

Jon's eyes widened as he took in her appearance. She looked dishevelled, like she'd fought a lot to get to where she was in this house already, her own eyes reflected his. They held panic and confusion as they stared back at him. She'd seen him transform, she'd realised his deepest secret, something only two people before her knew. And they only knew because they'd protested him trying the transformation in the first place!!

He soon realised he was a dead man walking as the fiery eyes of Daenerys Targaryen stared back at his. Any minute now he expected her to hex him to Diagon Alley and back, he braced himself for the attack, his hand firmly on his wand. He could see confusion wash over her face, as if she was telling herself to not feel the anger she usually did. It never came. All he saw, was a deep breathe before he softly spoke to her.

"Daenerys?" He said in a small utter. She blinked, her body swaying as she held onto the door frame. Her feet would not be so easily moved, she was still processing what she'd seen. She's gonna mention the face-licking, it wasn't his fault he could not control it! His thoughts ran wild as she took her time to say anything to him. When she did, it was not so bad.

"How long?" She asked, her feet beginning to move towards him. He would've thought she was going to attack him but her wand was loosely gripped in her hand and her arm was down by her side. He breathed a sigh of relief. Jon's mind worked over time. Having not just seen her dead on the floor as a boggart, he was finding it really difficult to concentrate. That had shaken him the most, thinking he'd see his father in the maze turning from him, thinking that he'd envision his fear of rejection. And then, seeing her, it was so surreal. 

"Since fifth year" He answered meekly, his face blushing and turning from hers. He did not know if she'd be impressed by this sudden thing she'd be confronted with, but he thought before he turned from her he saw a glance of disbelief. Daenerys always beat Jon in transfiguration tests, but Jon was almost always more intrigued by the stuff they wasn't supposed to be learning. 

"Fifth year? FIFTH YEAR!" She exclaimed. Jon decided to continue on through the house all the while she was rambling at him. It would be the safest way to assure she wasn't going to hex him. "And you didn't think in all that time to register yourself with the ministry? So not only what you just did was illegal, but it was also extremely stupid! What If I'd been someone from another school and I'd seen you transform, huh? What would've happened then?"

"Daenerys, now is not the time for a wizarding inquisition - I'd like to make it too the roof before anyone else!" He announced. She followed him close by, and Jon accepted they'd be finishing the task together. She sighed in defeat, for now that was. She stuck right behind him, her wand raised. Every creak and sound making them jump, Daenerys in particular would flinch towards him. Jon could not help but smirk."And besides, I've done it like three times only, five possibly"

"That makes you even stupider, face licker" She announced as they came to a door. Jon rolled his eyes as if unfazed by her comment but was secretly regretting doing as such. They finished their conversation and turned back to the door. It was a door that was very out of place in this house. The door was grand, at least ten feet tall and looked to be made of marble. There was gold leafing about the door and writing ran across the top. _Eraweb esoht ohw retne, rof ylno eht gnorts nac hcamots eseht snialp_. Jon felt his eyes do a double take. 

"What the heck does that mean?" Jon asked, he was looking at the symbols on either side, runes that he knew Daenerys would be able to crack. She was looking intently at the door and pointing her finger upwards as if she was working the strange wording out. He recognised the rune for death, it was something he'd been seeing a lot since he arrived at school. It was lucky he did not believe in omens. 

"It's a warning" She stated. Jon could've figured as much, the death rune kind of gave that away. She continued. to analyse the markings and runes before she realised what it all said. "The words, they're backwards. 'Beware those who enter, for only the strong can stomach these plains', that's what it says. So basically there is some gnarly shit in there" Jon blinked heavily. When did Daenerys so effortlessly swear like that? Daenerys rolled her eyes at his obviously shocked face. "I've swore plenty before, Jon. It's not that big of a deal"

Jon did not argue, he was more concerned with whatever 'gnarly shit' they might find inside. They had no choice but to go in. There was no other options and they needed to make the roof first. There mind was made up, when they thought they heard voices coming from the floor they'd found each other in. They shared a glance, panic on her eyes as Jon nudged it open and they quietly stepped inside. 

The smell hit them. It was something rotten, not human corpses but perhaps animals. It was dark and dingy, a bit like the dungeons in the school, but it had even less light and a lot more water across the place. There was a long walkway, statues either side of snakes. No, Lions. Both, there were greying and broken statues of snakes and lions on either side of the walkway. As they shuffled forward a few feet, the large marble door behind them shrunk before disappearing, leaving a black nothingness behind them, and their only option forward. 

"I got a bad feeling about this" Jon mumbled as they walked side by side down this walkway. Daenerys was visibly shaking, he wondered what was the particular cause. There was many things to be concerned with in this place. The smell was making Jon want to put his head in a bucket, rotten corpse was definitely the first thing that came to mind. But there was other stuff to make you have the willies about this place. 

"Is... Is that... a werewolf corpse?" Daenerys uttered in a shocked voice. Ahead of them, as the narrow walkway opened into a larger area there was a body, very similar to a werewolf laying there, it's guts ripped out and it's head a long way away from it's body. Daenerys had to look away. Jon knew she was a huge lover of all animals and creatures and knowing that was another person made her weep. "Jon, that's horrific"

"Remember it's not real, this isn't a real place" He reminded her, subconsciously holding her hand as they walked towards the corpse. Something was going to happen, there was something in this room that was going to be a challenge to get past and as they both raised their wands, eyes looking all around, they anticipated this. The body was definitely the smell, Jon had read somewhere in his large collection of defence books that when a werewolf dies the smell is enough to make some people pass out. And looking at the corpse, it was easy to understand why. 

"Fresh" Daenerys stated, uttering that this wolf was a recent kill, in this plain anyways. They got a little closer, their wands pointing to the corpse, Lumos on both their wands for closer inspection. "He looks like he was killed by a fellow werewolf. The claw marks here, and here-" She pointed to the wolf's stomach area. "-the shape and the pattern of the markings here are obvious indicators. Also looked like it was killed so violently that it didn't get a chance to change back to human form when it die-"

"-DAENERYS LOOK OUT!" Jon screamed as another werewolf, much larger than this one on the floor appeared out of nowhere and went for Daenerys. It's hair was matted with blood in certain spots and it's eyes were a yellow so vibrant that it almost cut right through you. It's claws were the size of knives and it was at least ten feet in height when it was stood up. Daenerys managed to dive out of the way and scramble off of the floor quickly. Jon threw a slicing charm at the werewolf to injure it as best as possible but it agitated it more. Jon looked around the room as he and Daenerys threw shields up to try and stop the beast's attacks. They were both stuck on opposite sides of the room. 

"Shit, shit, shit!" Daenerys yelled as she was cornered by the wolf in a small area of the opening with nothing but rocks and water around her. Jon had to think quickly, so he levitated a large rock and crushed it onto the wolf's head. It let out an ear splitting carry, obviously injured but still angry. It looked battle worn, as if it had a hundred scars and a hundred fresh new ones. It was then that Daenerys pointed across the clearing from where she was stuck. 

There was a small hatch that had appeared at the top of a mountain of rocks. You'd need body strength to lift yourself up there and Jon was happy that there was a way out of this wolf den. The wolf still cornering Daenerys, but her doing well enough to keep it busy, Jon legged it over to the rocks to get the hatch open. He'd get to the distracting the wolf bit in a second. 

He climbed, flinging the odd curse behind him whenever Daenerys' screams got too much for his liking. when he finally heaved himself up the last rock he began to budge the hatch open. It was stuck, rusting hinges and broken wood. It was hard to get it to budge. It took eleven pushes in total before it flung wide open and sunlight poured into the room. Looking down, he saw the wolf circling trying to get to Daenerys through her shield. He needed to help her. 

He climbed back down and sent a fire curse at the wolf. It screamed and turned to Jon on his rock pile. Jon felt his breath quicken in panic as it's large yellow eyes pierced his own. Jon flung up his own shield and then started wracking his brain on how to defeat a werewolf. He saw Daenerys drink something from a small vial she took from out of her shirt. It looked like wiggenweld. She needed more strength. 

He remembered reading something about a charm that could briefly turn a werewolf back to it's human form. It was complicated and there had been a whole paragraph on it's complexity. _Think Jon, think_ , he told himself. He remembered something about the... homorphus charm? That was it he just couldn't remember the incantation. _Remember what it said, Jon_. His racked his brains. _To bring him home, to bring him back, a mutation must occur for the wolf to crack, that's it!_

"Homin Mutantio!" Jon shouted as he brought his shield down, full of emotion and anger and pointed his wand at the wolf. He'd never down the spell before, a greenish light shot out of the wand as Daenerys made it onto the rocks to join him. He through his shield back up again and guarded as Daenerys got to the hatch above him. There on the floor, laid a human male, weak but getting ready to turn back. 

Jon took the opportunity to climb the rocks in the small time they had and reached the hatch where Daenerys was stood. She was small and needed a boost up to it so he held his hands together and she stood on it before he launched her up and she grabbed onto the ledge and pulled herself up with more ease tan Jon would've expected. She was physically quite strong now. 

Jon leapt up as she was full through the hatch and lifted himself up. There was a large howl very close to him and he looked down to see the wolf right beside him. The wolf clawed at Jon's leg causing him to fall through the hatch again. Daenerys screamed from above. _Gods Daenerys, please don't leave me here, do something_ , he begged. Even if he did not say it outloud. He managed to get the wolf off of him with a kick to the face. But he still came back, hoping to make Jon his next victim.

He could not help but think about the day this tournament was announced and Daenerys had spoken of Mesia Jones in the tournament all those centuries ago.  _Mesia Jones in 1643 was ripped apart by werewolves!_ Jon did not want to go out like this. And thankfully, just when he thought he was, a blast of fire flew past him and began to bun the wolf. jon scrambled to his feet, legs aching from the claw marks but thankfully no bites and within seconds he'd heaved himself back up to the hatch and was through it before the wolf could recover. They shut the hatch and then watched as it disappeared. 

"Holy shit" Was all Daenerys could say. "I thought you was a goner just then!" 

"I thought you might leave me" Jon said honestly. "I thought you might take all the glory for yourself!"

"Not a chance" She smiled as they realised they were on the roof of the haunted house. The sun was hot up here and they could see all the students in the stands. Jon thought he could still see someone in the maze. He definitely saw where he's started and the path he'd taken. They glanced around and saw the table then. Jon hobbled while Daenerys pelted it. When he got to it, he smiled brightly. All six pieces were still here. They'd done it, they were first. "Let's get out of this task"

"Merlin, yes please. I think this leg needs banaging" They both picked up the carved yet brittle black relics and fired red sparks to signify they were finished with the task. "Hogwart win the first task, not bad, eh?"

"Not bad" She smiled as two officials apparated onto the roof and apparated them both off. A little disorientated they landed by the judges table where Professor Lannister had a small smirk on his mouth. He uttered a small 'well done' before they awaited there scores. The Hogwarts stand was going crazy. No doubt there'd be a party in the Gryffindor tower tonight. He may even invite the other houses. He felt compelled to hug Daenerys whose hands were on her knees and she was breathing heavily. 

"You okay?" He asked as their scores came through, both awarded six points to be joint first. She took a gulp of air and smiled adorably back at him. 

"Never better"

Jon thought he might melt on the spot. _Damn her_. 


	35. Leaving the Crowd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter? This cannot be?
> 
> WELL HERE IT IS WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO
> 
> This is one of my favourite chapters, and you'll see why. 
> 
> Shannon Xx

Daenerys was enjoying herself, which was something she'd never thought she'd say about the parties she'd heard about in Gryffindor dorm. but this seemed a little more, controlled than others, perhaps because other houses had been invited including Daenerys herself and instead of shunning her people kept congratulating her. Obvious, this was Gryffindor tower so Jon was going to be the more popular one but as Daenerys sipped on a Butter Beer with Missandei, retelling some hufflepuff students about what she faced in the trial, she could say she was content. 

She kept watching Jon, who seemed to be more and more zazzed everytime she sees him. He was currently having a dance off with his sister, Arya and he was getting his ass kicked. Theon kept shouting out different styles of dance and while Jon knew none of them Arya was doing the perfect Irish Jig. Jon decided to stop and went to get another glass of firewhisky. "So, Daenerys, what's the deal with you and Head boy over there?"

Daenerys blinked as if she could not believe this question was being asked of her. Like she was going to tell these two random hufflepuffs who she did not know! And even if she was going to what would she say? She'd hated him, tolerated him, he'd saved her life, they began to get along, he comforted her over her mother and she ended up awkwardly kissing him which they've not really spoken of since then. They they apologised and began to just enjoy each other's company even though they both know they want something different out of it.

However, Daenerys was not ready for that. While they'd shared something between them and they definitely had a lot more in common than they thought, she just could not bring herself to commit to making an effort with him. Her dreams were starting to be a problem now and she did not need angst and intensity over boys to be another problem to her daily dramas. "Nothing, he's just good at what he does"

"I bet" One of them, the coloured girl giggled. Daenerys rolled her eyes and protested that she meant his head duties and tried to hold back the inevitable flush of the cheeks she felt from other people talking about Jon that way. If they got into any details she might be compelled to report them for inappropriate talk of a senior member of the school. "You know he dated Ygritte from Hufflepuff once?"

"The redhead?" Missandei blinked. Daenerys had heard about her, Zazzi Beats from Ravenclaw had caught them making out in a broom cupboard in fifth year when she was Head Girl. Daenerys had not interacted with Jon yet that year for fear of turning him into a tea cosy. She didn't want to hear anymore of this conversation but she also did not want to seem rude and just leave, so she blocked them out and stared at Jon instead. 

He was wearing a shirt, tucked into jeans and Daenerys thought, even for only being eighteen, he had a bit of scruff going on. There was a bunch of beauxbatons girls who were dancing with him and Daenerys had to hold herself back from barging past them and taking him to dance for herself. But then she remembered she can't dance so there would be no point in doing such a thing. _Daenerys, are you seriously getting jealous over people interacting with him? He's allowed to interact with others!_

The voice in her head was much stronger than the one that just spoke. _They're okay to interact with him that way, but I'll be damned if I see them flirt with him there's going to be trouble_. Daenerys surprised herself, she was NEVER one to get like this. It was stupid to even think these feelings but she was and her scrunched up fists beside her body. "I think I'm going to go now"

She turned to Missandei who was getting up. The clock in Gryffindor tower chimed midnight and Daenerys thought perhaps she might do the same. Even though it was sunday tomorrow and she should have a lie in, there was too much stuff still to organise and she had a herbology essay that needed finishing. "I'll walk with you a bit, I've got to get some control back, the last few hours have been the most un-Daenerys I've ever been"

"You mean you actually had a good time?" Missandei giggled. 

"I did actually- it's completely odd. Slytherin House has started to be nice to me after everything about mother's death came out and now I'm a champion and Hogwarts came joint first they actually seem to be respecting me a little more as a witch" Daenerys smiled, she was feeling good about certain things. Even if her body ached from the task that day and she needed a rest for a few days. "I'll have to give some people detentions, otherwise everyone will think I've gone soft"

"We wouldn't want that now would we" A northern accent gruffed behind her. She felt her heart swell and her ears open up as she turned to face the voice. They were outside the party now but she could hear the vibrations of the music from the walls they just left. It was going to start getting a little more leary in there soon. Jon had a smile on his face that made Daenerys want to leap and do six backflips. "Daenerys"

"Jon" As they both stared at one another, Missandei announced she was going back to Hufflepuff basement meaning the two of them were alone in the corridor. The air was a little awkward, so Daenerys tried to break it. "Your dancing sucked"

"Thanks" He grinned like a giddy wolf. Daenerys instantly thought about the fact the man that was stood in front of her was an animagus, an unregistered one at that! He could turn into a wolf at will and he did it in the tournament. If anyone had found out about it he'd be spoken too and he'd have to answer to the minister as to why he did it. "There's a lot we need to talk about"

Jon nodded, he obviously agreed. Daenerys did not know what came over her in the next instant, but with a grin on her face she took his hand and began dragging him down the hallway so they could leave Gryffindor tower and exit at the seventh floor. No one was about, it was dark and the noises were more distance once they got to the stairs. Jon whispered a small 'where are you taking me' but all he got in reply was 'you'll see'.

When they reached the seventh floor they had to hide in a broom cupboard to get away from the teacher patrols that were occuring. Prefects had got the night off providing the parties stayed in their dormitories, of course, they all knew there was only one party happening and that it was in Gryffindor dorm. It was a few minutes of complete darkness with Jon stood next to her before they heard Professor Mormont leave and they could continue to the tapestry she was looking for. 

_She wished there was somewhere she could hide..._

_She wished there was somewhere she could be alone..._

_She wished there was somewhere she felt safe..._

The door appeared and she watched as Jon's eyes widened in excitement. She wondered if he knew the room, after all there's several text in the library that state what this room is. She'd done her research and she'd been blown away that Harry Potter had stood in the very room over a hundred years ago during the second wizarding war. The door creaked as it set itself in place, it was louder than she anticipated and as she opened the door, she heard the door at the end of the corridor be opened. She grabbed Jon and they both shut the door behind them. 

Daenerys knew the door would disappear to those on the outside, but to Daenerys and Jon on the inside it was the spacious room she'd always known. "I was reluctant to share this place with anyone, even with Missandei. But after our victory today, this could be somewhere we train together out of the way of eyes watching us and without Durmstrang and Beauxbatons knowing our plans"

"Come and Go room, The Place of Hidden Things... the Room of Requirement!" Jon was amazed, he'd heard of this place, she knew it. She could see it in his eyes. "I've read about it so often but none of them say roughly where it was, the memoirs of Ronald Weasley that you mentioned in defence, he says he believed the room to be destroyed after fiendfyre was let loose in here"

"Half of the school had been hidden in there when Voldemort had taken over Wizarding Britain, I read it in 'Modern Wizarding History'. And yes, many accounts claimed it was burned, all the most recent too. No one has found it in over a hundred years, that we know of" Daenerys smirked as she plopped herself on her favourite red bean bag with the black blanket. "Except now of course, I found it"

"How did you find this place?" Jon was curious, she knew. But she wasn't given him any answers until she got some of the ones she was wanting. Not only was she wanting to speak on the animagus deal, she wanted to talk about them going forward in the tournament. Jon was gazing at the books in amazement. "Sit down and we'll talk. I've got a lot of answers I'm looking for from you" 

He did as he was told. "So you want to know about me turning into an Animagus right?" Daenerys nodded. "Basically, one night in fifth year I'd done all my homework and I just started reading about whatever my mind was taking me on. I came across an Animagus guide on how they turn and the painful process. The more I read the more I just loved the idea of having this counterpart version of yourself. One that's a little more free and wild"

"Did it hurt?" She asked as she snuggled into her blanket more. 

"A little, it was definitely not the pain I had been expecting from it. But it was just a pain in the arse to get to the stage where you transform" Daenerys had heard about Animagus obviously, they'd learnt about them in defence, but it wasn't something they delved too deep into. "I had to start the day after the full moon and put a Mandrake leaf into my mouth - which firstly getting Professor Longbottom to agree to giving me for a potion was a hassle. The leaf had to stay in my mouth until the next full moon"

"A whole twenty eight days?!" Daenerys exclaimed as the fire warmed her bones. He nodded. "How on Merlin's earth did you manage to keep a mandrake leaf in your mouth for twenty eight day?"

"I had to used a charm to seer it to my mouth, I still have the scar from when I took it out after my first transformation" He opened his mouth and Daenerys stared into it. She could see it, pink yet soft. She got the chills, she did not think she'd be able to do it. "Anyways, I had to make and drink a potion with the Saliva in my mouth from the mandrake leaf being there and then had to repeat a charm daily. Then, I turned"

"You're crazy" Daenerys did not think any of that was worth her time, but then she did not even have any spare time to even consider such a thing. "And what the deal when you are in wolf form? Do you still think like yourself or are you fully wolf? And so you get like flea bites? And do other wolves come up to you and try and be friends with you?"

"Woah, easy there. One question at a time" Jon laughed, settling into his beanbag. "When you're the wolf, parts of you are human and parts of you are a wolf. So I may be thinking as Jon but I can't control my actions when instinct kicks in, for example. So, when I licked your face, I am sorry about that by the way, it was the wolf part taking over. As for flea bites, never had any, my fur is always impeccable. And wolfs are lone creatures if not in packs from early on, that or they force themselves in when they are looking for new territory to control. I stay away from them"

Daenerys mind was swirling, she would never have believed that Jon was an animagus, or that he was so lax about being able to do it. She'd done some research on the subject before, and it was a very hard and tiring process for most wizards. And yet, Jon, he was acting like the process was more of a nuisance than actual physical pain. He was a brave man and while she was annoyed at him for being so reckless over it, it was a skill she was genuinely curious over. "Why are you not registered?"

"Good question, no answer unfortunately. I should do it - but will they imprison me now?" He asked with a shrug of his shoulders. The fireplace warmed them both up tremendously. "I mean I've gone a year and a half without being registered, I've only used the skill three times, but when I register do I have say when I first turned etcetera?"

"I think they will, but it's not as arduous as you are making it out to be. You could say you first transformed this week or something and that way you won't get carted off to Azkaban" Daenerys offered. Jon just grinned his usual smile and Daenerys decided to leave it be, if he wanted to be an idiot she wasn't going to stop him. "Fine, I have no more questions on the animagus front, but believe me if I wasn't almost asleep in this bean bag I would slap you upside the head"

"You still owe me that kiss for surviving" He cheekily added. 

"Sod off, you don't deserve shit" She laughed as she turned to face him more on the bean bag. "You want to know how I found this place?" He nodded. "I just returned to the school, my mother's funeral. I buried her and with it the last ounce of me feeling like I had a home. Estranged Brother, dead Mother and an abandoned Father, it's almost comical. So I wandered the school, wondering if I'd ever feel safe again, wondering if there would be a place for me and there it appeared, like a miracle really"

"It shows you whatever you need" Jon understood. Daenerys felt her eyes flickering as he was going in and out of focus. "Are you tired, Daenerys? I don't particularly think you've done anything particularly taxing today to warrant being tired"

"I should've left you behind in the tournament" She grumbled. 

"Love you too" He fake cooed. 

Daenerys shook her head and turned away from him. What an idiot.


	36. Eating the Pancakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The love is still giving me the urge to write, keep it up and this fanfic will be done earlier than you anticipate. I'm hoping by March time but I still have 64 chapters to write so who knows. 
> 
> Lots of thanks and love to you all!
> 
> Shannon X

Jon woke up in an unfamiliar place, there were shelves and shelves of ancient and new books, a fireplace and one Daenerys Targaryen asleep on a beanbag. Then, he remembered it all. He was in the Room of Requirement and both Daenerys and himself came here after the party at Gryffindor Tower. He'd seen her leave with that friend of hers and thought perhaps it would be a good idea for him to thank her for the help in the tournament. He never expected to be taking to a secret room where they talked about him being an animagus. 

He'd also joked about the kiss that she owed him. Of course, she owed him nothing but to see her face flush a little red when he spoke of it was all worth the effort. He knew that  another kiss from her at some point was inevitable, but she had said there were horrors she'd faced that make her unable to go there at this point. He still thought on this often and wondered what it meant. Had she had a relationship before? _But she said that you were the only guy to kiss her..._ It baffled Jon. 

Daenerys was still sleepy, so Jon left her be when he got up and stretched his legs around the room. There was a clock in here, Daenerys obviously used it to keep track of time and to not miss lessons and such. It was eight am. Majority of the school would still be in bed, parties usually meant they'd get up around ten am. Deciding he needed food, he left Daenerys asleep on the beanbag and exited the room of requirement. 

The halls were bright and cheerful almost, no sign of life yet, only the odd suit of armour waving and the odd painting waking up. There were no teachers, yet this was usually nothing considering they stayed in their rooms on Sundays apart from meal times. The journey down the grand staircase was easy enough, the stairs kept changing but Jon, being the idiot he was just jumped across gaps as they started to form. He reached the Great Hall and saw only a few students there, none of these had come to the party and so they were fresh and awake. He did not want to stay, just to take a stack of pancakes he could share with Daenerys. 

However, Headmaster Lannister caught him before he could leave for a nice chat. "Good Morning, Jon"

"Hello, Professor" Jon yawned as the stack of Pancakes float next to him. Professor Lannister raised an eyebrow at the stack. "Daenerys and I have already started going over the finishing touches for the Yule Ball this morning, we're hungry so I come to get some pancakes for us to have while we work. We've taken to an abandoned classroom because people keep congratulating us"

"As they should be, You did the school proud" He stated. 

"Err, thanks I guess" Jon mumbled in reply. It was one thing to inflate his ego by students telling him he was amazing, it was completely different when the teachers complimented.

"I do need a favour to ask of you however" He started, Jon did not like doing favours. It usually meant he had to cover detentions which were the worst thing known to mankind. "I need you to keep an eye on the durmstrang champions, I got word from the Beauxbaton headmistress that while in the task they killed a Sphinx, obviously, we do not condone this sort of behaviour in or out of tournament. All the spells learnt are to repel dark creatures not to kill them"

"What are you suggesting?" Jon asked incredulously. 

"I'm suggesting that Wizarding Britain is in dark times and you cannot be too sure on anyone's motives. Had it been students that were killed by them instead of a sphinx, when you can see the uproar that would cause" He answered with authority and firmness. Jon was ninety-nine percent sure Professor Lannister was born intelligent. "So please, just keep an eye on them - I'd hate for you or Miss. Targaryen to be injured because of them"

Jon nodded before parting with the pancaked levitating beside him. He left the hall and made his journey back up the stairs while thinking on Professor Lannister's words. He had to deal with Peeves but considering this was a regular occurance now threatening to turn him human and kill him all over again seemed to be working enough this time. He made it back to the seventh floor without anyone else seeing him and looked around for the tapestry of Barnabas the barmy, that had been where it was. He did not know if he was going to get back into the room and so thinking really hard he tried. 

_I need the place where Daenerys is..._

_I need the place where she is at home..._

_I need the place where she feels safe..._

He did not think it would work, but as a door formed and creaking was heard he was very proud of himself. It set into the stone wall and opened a crack for him to go inside. He levitated the pancakes inside and followed them, the door firmly shutting behind him. She was still asleep on the Bean Bag and so he set the pancakes down between the two comfy seats and gently nudged her shoulder. 

She woke lightening fast in a panic and Jon leapt back just incase she decided to throw a hex at him. She looked at her surrounds, obviously confused for a minute before sinking into the seat and taking Jon's appearance in. Jon decided to be the one to speak. "I've been to the Hall and brought you breakfast, I was wanting some pancakes so I brought a huge stack for us to share"

"Breakfast?" She said blurry eyed. Dany sat up more straight and pointed her wand at her hair and muttered a couple of spells. It went straight instead of messy and it went shinier and more silvery blonde. Jon was impressed but he did not say anything. He plonked himself on the bean bag next to her. "I could eat some pancakes, did you bring a fork?"

"Of course" He pulled two out of hs robes and passed one over. They stayed silent for a moment as they chowed down on the pancakes, Jon would make the most lewd noises with his food but he could not help it. Daenerys rolled her eyes before muttering a few more spells, Jon watched as the creases in her clothes fell out. Women had all these spells he did not know yet perhaps he should learn, he was interested by them. "What?"

Jon realised he'd been staring at her, something which he promised himself he was going to cut down, but it did not seem like he could. However, instead of admitting she was the prettiest girl in school and that he was staring like the boy he is, he used the moment to speak on what Professor Lannister spoke to him about. "I spoke with Professor Lannister in the hall"

"What did he say?" She asked with her mouth half full. She was just as into these pancakes as he was, he stomach was rumbling with hunger as she ate more and more to curb the pangers. 

"One of the Beauxbaton champions had warned him that the two Durmstrang students had killed a Sphinx while in the maze. He asked for me to keep an eye out, if they have the imperius curse on them or if they're acting on their own accord, it's not behaviour permitted in the tournament" As Jon said the words Daenerys froze. He was concerned that she had done the same, but thinking that thought alone made him chastise himself. Daenerys loves all animals, she would never willingly bring harm to a creature. She was the animal whisperer as he'd called her before. 

"Jon" She mumbled. He looked up from the pile of pancakes and stared directly into her bright violet eyes. They shone like amethyst in her sockets today, beautiful and bold. He had to stop himself from leaning in and kissing her, he did not want to cause her more confusion than ever. "When I was in the house, before we ran into each other... I experienced something strange"

"What was it?"

"There was water everywhere but it was pitch black. I saw Doreah and Daario in front of me, as clearly as you are now, but they could not see me. All our reflections were bright on this water, but everything else was so dark. They were still in the maze, it was like some kind of live feed almost, I could see their clothes blowing in the winds" Jon did not know where this was going. "Doreah said to Daario, 'it was rather fun to watch you wrestle a sphinx however, shame you had to kill it'"

"So they did kill a Sphinx!" Jon's eyes were wide. He left it there and began talking of their joint experience in the task. "I mean I saw some gnarly shit too, but I never killed anything, the werewolf was not really there. I think it was a projection of our fears of what we could face, and someone had altered it to be more dangerous than it should've been. When I spoke to Professor Lannister yesterday after we finished and said I had a werewolf scratch on my leg he looked horrified"

"Someone is messing with the tournaments, I'm sure of it" Daenerys agree. "And I'm sorry but Doreah and Daario came in last after the Beauxbaton students so I don't believe they'd be smart or powerful enough to rig it. Their headmaster however, I do not trust him. He's powerful enough to have rigged the tournament or at least put things in their that people do not know"

"Stannis Baratheon is many things, vengeful could be one of them after the horrendous political campaign he ran against Tywin Lannister. He would be looking for something to gain from a Durmstrang win" Jon agreed. 

"He was talking to Professor Lannister the evening we both saw the house. I couldn't sleep so I decided to go for a walk around the castle to clear my head" Jon was shocked Daenerys broke rules, and his face obviously gave it away. "I broke the rules, yes. I had to hide as I heard them talking. 'Forgive me, there are safety concerns with them all' Stannis had said in regards to all three tasks. He could have caused these concerns. Not to mention he kept pushing Professor Lannister on the calls for Tywin to resign"

"So not only are we going to keep an eye on the students but Stannis Baratheon is fair game too?" Jon offered. Daenerys smiled as her mouth was full of pancakes. They were quiet for a bit before Jon spoke again. "Seems so weird, even though it was tough - I imagined the tournament to be a lot harder than it was. I think that wolf section was the worst part. I even got the Sphinx riddle!"

"I thought about you several times before we crossed paths" Daenerys admitted. Jon couldn't help but be intrigued by her comment, so he raised an eyebrow. However he immediately regret this as her face suggest she thought he was implying something different. "Not in that way you berk! I meant when I managed to get past the different creatures. My riddikulus was perfect on the boggart, I got past the Blast Ended skrewt with impedimenta fine. I think I was so scared that I was just running on adrenaline" 

"Did you get a Sphinx?" Jon asked as the pancakes were finished and they just laid in their bean bags with their hands on their stomach from being full. 

"I did" Daenerys took a deep breath as she pulled the blankets up closer to her. "The hues of an regret and anger, they burrow underground, something you put on your head, a limb on the ground"

Jon thought on it for a moment. Colours of regret and anger... Red and Grey...underground... head. He knew straight away. "Redcaps" Jon announced. Daenerys nodded. "A chill, a creep, a mist in the green. A dark creature's love of the unseen, be careful what your pasts procure. For this creature's attack, there is no cure"

"Dementor, I would say" She said almost instantly. Jon smiled. _Gods she was so smart,_ he'd thought too long on it in the maze. "See, you're good at riddles, Jon. You always put yourself down in other subjects that are not defence but you're just as good as me"

"Please, you're the queen of underestimating yourself" Jon teased her. Her eyes became lighter and her smile wrinkled in the corners of her mouth. "You should be shouting off of the rooftops here that you're good at Defence. I hardly had to help you in that wolf chamber. You sent a fire curse at it and stopped me from being ripped to shreds. I never did say thank you for that"

"You don't have to thank me" She shrugged. There was another paused silence. "I say we spend the day in here, we can get some head work done?"

"Yes, we've got this stupid ball to plan" Jon agreed. 

"It's not stupid" Daenerys scrunched her face up. 

"It is stupid" Jon was adamant on this. 

"Why is it stupid?" Daenerys asked with her arms folded across her chest and a scowl on her face. 

"Because I'm not allowed to take you, so what's the point?" He said honestly.

That left her shocked. 


	37. Accepting the Offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 37, man we getting there... I think. 
> 
> Only 63 left *sobs*
> 
> Thanks for the support, 
> 
> Shannon!

November had finished and December brought with a fresh coating of snow across the castle. The temperature had dropped and everyone was walking in huddles to try and keep warm. The teachers had lit extra torches and fireplaces throughout the castle to try and help with the chill. When you looked out of the castle towards the lake, Durmstrangs ship was frosted over, the portholes covered in ice and stuck in the lake which had fully iced over now. Beauxbatons' carried too looked uninviting, it's pale gold and blue colour replaced with silver glistening snow and frost. 

Madam Bones, the school nurse, was working overtime in brewing pepper up potions for everyone who was suffering with a sickness that was spreading. Thankfully it was not lasting more than a few hours but by day two almost everyone in school had experienced it. Daenerys herself had a whole batch of the potion in question (trusting her own potion making skills better) that she had made for her cold that had been forming. But, she had not used them all because the cold had passed quicker than expected.

Despite her workload beginning to pile up and her Head duties becoming a little slack, Daenerys was in no mood to work the first week in December. She was enjoy the Christmas spirit and the relief of finally getting everything sorted for the Yule Ball in just under four weeks time was cause for celebration. It wasn't like she'd failed her homework, she'd get it all done, there were just other things she needed to worry about.

The christmas trees that lined the tables in the Great Halls and that filled the grounds,stood over thirty feet tall in some cases and cast large and unassuming shadows across all the exterior buildings. Gleaming gold and sparkling silver ornaments hung aesthetically from the trees with a varying array of stars and angels as toppers. The teachers had spent two whole days decorating the school in their spare time, Daenerys had seen Professor Mormont grumpily levitate the decorations onto the tree before getting mad and leaving it for Professor Lannister to finish. 

Slytherin Common room was becoming a bit more of a lively place to, everyone had accepted Daenerys as an 'alright' person and she'd enjoyed getting to know some of the girls in her dorm that she never really spoke to before. One evening, while speaking with Margaery Tyrell about the upcoming ball and who to ask, someone levitated a stink bomb into the fireplace causing mass panic when it exploded and fire went everywhere. Margaery's eyebrows had been burnt off but thankfully Daenerys had left the common room unscathed. The smell however, was present for three whole days and this meant no one was seen in the common room unless leaving their dorms for lessons. 

It was in Slytherin's common room she found herself now, trying to concentrate on reading _The History of Werewolves in Europe_ but struggling as she was replaying everything Jon and her had been through in the task together. Of course, none of it mattered now, she knew his feelings towards her clearly. _Because I'm not allowed to take you, so what's the point?_ That's what he'd said. And while not surprising and she too had wanted to go with him, it was the fact he was willing to call the whole dance stupid because of this one reason. Of course they'd be able to share a dance at some point, but the champions dance they were not allowed to. 

She did not know why she had not kissed him again, there were plenty of opportune moments, and she knew they both wanted it. It was just that when things took a turn towards that, just always felt this tightness in her chest. It was the past, she was holding onto it when she knew she should be letting go of it. Missandei was letting go of her fear of talking to people, she'd been asked to the Yule Ball by Beauxbatons champion Greyworn. Jon was moving on from the shame he supposebly brings to his family for being a bastard in working to get his own flat for when he leaves seventh year. So why could she not let the stuff with Viserys leave her bones?

Because it was different. Shame and social anxiety were not the same of years of sexual abuse, and while she needed to let it go, without the go ahead of the ministry she was powerless to stop it from happening. If by the end of the year she had gotten no response and she had to return to that home, everything she's done to build bridges with people will have been for nothing. 

Daenerys had not had an opportunity like this to just sit and rethink everything over, even though Jon had a particular taste for brooding, she was just as guilty. The task had brought many things to light. One, was these dreams she'd been having (the most recent one she was dancing with a faceless man in a room of black) were really some form of visions. When she'd had the dream of leaving Jon behind and of the greenery and mist, it had translated into the task. Thankfully for her, it was a gift meaning she could help stop them from coming true. That's why she did not leave Jon behind. 

The other thing to come to light during the tournament (besides the possible rigging that was happening) was how well she worked with Jon in the task. When they fought together, it was as if there was this balance, a feeling of being able to rely on one another without a second thought. They had both decided they should help each other out in figuring the clue for the next task. However, so far they'd both come up blank. 

Sighing and realising the book was of no use to her, she closed it forcefully and began to leave the common room for lunch. She hated free period, it was as if she was being forced into doing work for school. Even thought she wanted to just enjoy the peace and quiet of no teachers moaning about this or that, there was a nagging voice present in her mind reminding her of everything she needed to do. 

The portrait swung open and she began the long walk through the dungeons to the great hall. It was generally quiet, only the odd students going to potions or the Slytherin Common room came past her meaning she could think while she walked. _Oh Jon, why do I have to keep replaying everything in my head all because another piece of your puzzle is added._ Daenerys would've been easily infuriated by this, but she was so fed up of not understanding any of it she gave up. 

When the entrance hall came into view, she saw Joffrey and his lapdog (literal lapdog as his nickname was the hound) Sandor Clegane. Rolling her eyes and hoping at the very least she could get by with only a few comments she pushed forward and past them. "Oh look who it is, Hogwarts hero!"

"What do you want, Joffrey?" Daenerys sighed as she turned around back to face him. "Can't you just go and pick on someone your own size?"

"Well they're not all easy targets, Daenerys. No one else here has a nice and rich family lineage like you, you know I can't really dissect their lives" Daenerys felt her hand shake as the fire inside her began to grow. She was still of an even temperament but any minute, if he kept pushing her, she would snap. "So you'll have to do"

"It's funny, of all the shenanigans that go on in my family life, no one really talks about yours do they?" She threatened. His smirk faltered on his face. Daenerys had read the prophet of late, his family was in a shambles. After his father was fired by the ministry they'd become reliant on the Lannister name his wife carried and held wild parties to take in more money. "Your mother's been a busy woman, hasn't she?"

Daenerys would never have said anything had he not started on her. A woman's sexual activity is not to be scrutinised and up for public discussion, but as the daughter of the minister and wife of the ex-Senior Undersecretary to the Minister she had been caught having a dalliance with several unknown men. It wasn't a fair comment to make towards Joffrey's family, the woman was at liberty to do whatever, considering by the prophet's article the husband in question does not seem to care. But the way he stands there and picks apart her life as if it's a joke, it's not fair. 

"You better shut your little mouth now, whore or I'll get you expelled!" He snapped. Daenerys felt rage fly through her and so, in one swiping motion she slapped him as hard across the cheek as she possibly could. The sound made was loud and sharp. The redness on his skin was blotchy and pulsing. The noise he made was one of a prepubescent girl. "You bitch! My uncle will expel you it doesn't matter you're head girl!"

"Call me a whore again, make a joke towards my family again or even speak to me in general and I'll turn you into a fucking ferret, you irritating little twerp!" Daenerys was seething and she had to hold herself back from making more of a seen. She could not believe she'd slapped him, but she had. It was unlike her, she hexed people yes but this physical act of violence was beyond her. "And for your information, your uncle thinks you're a little shit too!"

"I guess the inbred nature within you makes you act like a complete bitch after all!" He snapped but cowered away when Daenerys raised her fist in a threatening motion. Joffrey thought about saying something else but he just turned to address his friend instead. "Come on, Sandor, she ain't worth the trouble"

Daenerys was stood for a few seconds seething before she managed to control the temper within her. Every time a Targaryen was born the gods flipped a coin, heads they were fine, tails they were mad. For a few moments there, Daenerys felt strings of madness within her.  _I went through something... horrifying, in third year. I still haven't fully processed it all, it's still happening to me. But it made me angry, so angry all the time._ It's my blood that makes me such a way. A piece of conversation she remembered with Jon. 

"That was impressive" She hears from a foreign accent on the other side of the entrance hall. There, leaning against the wall with his arms folded and his hair in a ponytail, was a durmstrang student. She'd seen this one around the castle, he was eighteen, the same as her, but he towered over everyone else. He had hit puberty hard, or ran headfirst into it was more accurate. He had some tattoos, magical ones that moved on his arm. He did not wear the hat that the durmstrang boys usually wore. 

Daenerys' alarm bells went off in her head as the guy walked towards her. Daenerys was short and he felt at least a foot taller than her, but his face was that of a kind soul, it smiled and his eyes shone brightly too. Daenerys cleared her throat as a way of breaking tension. "Sorry, I shouldn't be slapping fellow students"

"If they deserve it, it's fine" He laughed, his eyes crinkling in the corners and one piece of hair falling in front of his face. He held a hand out to introduce himself, his accent purred through the room. "Drogo, nice to meet you"

Daenerys looked at the hand, they were big, much bigger than her own. But she shook it anyway, even if the old scared Daenerys was starting to come through again. The alarms had subsided but she was still cautious. Her hand was dainty in her own but it was enveloped in heat from his hand. Heat rose to her cheeks instantly at the touch. He was like a radiator. Daenerys almost needed to stick her head out of the front door to cool down. "Daenerys, Daenerys Targaryen"

"I know, Hogwarts Champion and Head Girl" He nodded as his eyes surveyed her. Daenerys covered her chest area up subconsciously with her book, she felt like she was being scrutinized a little. He continued to talk. "You did well in the tournament, joint first. A lot of people were surprised, myself included. Many people had you to come in last, there were bets on whether you'd get eaten by a sphinx or not"

"Well they had me wrong then, didn't they?" Daenerys said a little snootily. "And Sphinx' don't eat humans, they'll just kill them"

Drogo grinned. "They did have you wrong it seems, they did indeed"

Daenerys felt her patience wearing a little. "Can I actually help you with anything at all or are you just going to stop me from eating lunch all day?"

"I have been wondering if the great lady, Daenerys Targaryen, had a date for the Yule ball she's been planning?" Daenerys eyes went wider than Jon's when he saw pancakes. She had just thought about asking Jon if she could take Theon or Robb but she'd heard Robb was taking fifth year Talisa Lys and Theon was taking Margaery Tyrell. She did not have a date, and there was no way she could lie and say she did. 

"I do not" 

"See that seems ridiculous to me, how does a pretty lady like you not have a date to the ball?" He smirked. Daenerys felt alarm bells go off in her mind once again, there was something off about this guy but Daenerys wondered if this was because of her past. She was worrying too much she told herself. _If he knew anything, the reasons why people have stayed away..._

"Because no one likes me" She shrugs. "Well some do but most find me irritating"

"Well, from just this small interaction, I very much like you" He countered. Daenerys could not tell if he was being really flirtatious or if he was being serious. She just rolled with it. "Daenerys, will you please accompany me to the ball?"

She thought on it, Jon would be annoyed but there was really nothing to be done about it. They had to dance the champions dances separately but they'd definitely save a dance for each other for later. No one else had asked her and she would more than likely not get any more offers. Even if she did not know this guy well, she could at least act civil with him for one night, interschool relations and such. 

"I don't know you very well" She squints her eyes suspiciously. "Why me?"

"I still needed a date and you were on the top of my list" He shrugged. 

"Not very reassuring" Daenerys countered. "Maybe if you go to Hogsmeade this weekend we can have a chat in the Three Broomsticks, maybe"

"I'll be with friends that weekend" He tried to get an answer out of her.

"So will I" Daenerys stated.

"Fine, if I see you at Hogsmeade, I'll make a note to come and be nice to you"

"I look forward to it" He bowed before wandering off. 

_What in the name of Merlin's saggy left bollock just happened?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This chapter has had a rewrite as I was not one hundred percent happy with it. Make sure to read the updated version for to get the next few chapters.


	38. Growing the Appendage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here's the deal. 
> 
> I was not happy with the last chapter and I think some of you recognised this as it not being my finest work. So I've redone it.
> 
> There is some parts which are the same but it's about 65% different. Also, I changed the ending slightly on the previous chapter so PLEASE go and reread that. 
> 
> Here is the new chapter and I'm much happier with the way this one turned out. The last one I had a knee jerk reaction to the comments and I lost focus on what i wanted to write. It's been a tiresome week for me and I should never have put the chapter up. 
> 
> Let's move forward now and the new chapter will be up tomorrow at the latest. 
> 
> Shannon!

Jon was jealous, it was the only explanation for the sudden fire and rage that was building up inside of him. Daenerys had come into the hall looking a little flustered and worse for wear and when she'd sat don opposite him at the Gryffindor table she'd just shrugged off whatever had happened. He was going to do the same, until some Durmstrang prat walked over to the table and gave her a piece of parchment she'd dropped outside. Jon's eyes had squinted. 

"Who was that?" Jon asked, his mind doing somersaults as he wondered who this mystery guy was and why he was smiling the way he was at Daenerys. Jon did not like the look of the man, he seemed untrustworthy. He had long hair that was back in a ponytail, they were always the troublesome types. Daenerys eyes widened as Jon's squinted at her, her cheeks flushed red and her forehead began to sweat. 

"Err, his name is Drogo" She said nonchalantly. "He's a student from Durmstrang and he's in seventh year"

"Daenerys..." Jon dug his heels in, it wasn't that she was hiding something from him, he thought he knew what had occurred but he wanted the confirmation. He just did not know how he felt about it.  _She could've asked Theon or Robb_ , he thought to himself. Then he remembered his conversation with the pair of them the day previous, Robb was taking fifth year Talisa Lys and Theon was taking Margaery Tyrell. 

"He asked me to the ball, Jon" Daenerys said it with a blase attitude which meant Jon was unsure how to proceed. Had she said yes or had she sent a curse at his head? If she'd cursed him he wouldn't have willingly walked over to the table, even if she'd dropped a parchment, h wouldn't gotten someone else to do it. Well, if he had any common sense that is. 

"And you said yes" And so the fire built in Jon. He should not be like this, he should not be territorial over a flipping dance but by golly did he feel the jealousy rip through him like a nerve ending being set on fire.  Her eyes had widened in shock, as if there was something Jon had missed, something so glaringly obvious. It wasn't that she wasn't allowed to go with anyone but him, he was just shocked that she'd done such a thing, If she'd done such a thing.

"No I didn't" Jon blinked several times before taking in what she said. "I said I'd think about it, I don't know him. And while I guess I'm flattered that he did ask me, I'd need to get to know him a little better. I thought you'd know me better than to just accept a random strangers invite"

"I do, I promise that's why I was confused!" Jon tried to backpedal a little. "I just don't want anyone taking you that's not me, honestly"

"Jon, are you jealous?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. He flushed crimson. "You are! Jon Snow, you have no reason to be jealous, it will be one dance, whoever I go with will know this. And then all my other dances will be saved for you, I promise. But I might just go stag and see if Gendry or someone want to have one dance for the champions dance and then just dance all by myself all evening"

"I like that idea" Jon said suddenly, the wish of not wanting the durmstrang man to have his hands all over Daenerys. 

"Jealousy doesn't suit you, Jon" Dany was sincere in her smile as she ate an egg and cress sandwich. Jon looked at his own sandwich in embarrassment but when he heard her laughing he knew he was out of the woods. "We cool, Jon?"

"Always, it's just other people I don't trust" He stated. She just rolled her eyes and too another bite of her sandwich. "As you well know"

"I know, but if it's any consolation I just slapped Joffrey Baratheon" Jon's eyes widened. 

"You did what now?" Jon couldn't help the smile that grew on his face. "You slapped Joffrey Baratheon? Why?"

"Oh you know, called me out for being inbred, I defended myself by asking how his mother was after she'd been so busy of late and he called me a whore so I slapped him. The usual when it comes to that little prick" She shrugged, a small smirk on her face. "He deserved it"

"I'm proud" Jon laughed. "How long before Professor Lannister asks to speak with you?"

"And give me fifty points for knocking some sense into him? A couple of hours at best" Daenerys laughed, her eyes crinkling. Jon felt his chest constrict as she did.

Jon hadn't really known when his feelings for Daenerys had begin to flutter, perhaps he'd always known it and that was why they antagonised each other so much but if he thought about it, it had to be their patrol in the greenhouses. He'd kissed her to shut her up but he'd felt something stir inside him. Of course, it wasn't until later that he'd realised how much it was changed him. Old Jon would be angry at himself for going soppy. 

Daenerys was getting paperwork out to fill in on the table as the pupils around them began to disperse. They had a head meeting now to plan the Prefect one friday as Hogsmeade weekend always got in the way of doing rotas and such. She was reading the same piece of parchment for a while. She was staring at the paper but she wasn't doing work. Suddenly she got all serious. "Do you even remember what it's like to fight now?"

"Oh I remember, I used to worry everyday when I walked around school that a hex would fly past my face. You had a right temper at me one time, do you remember the quidditch incident, when I flew into you in the stands?" Jon laughed about it now but at the time it had seemed a life and death situation.

Daenerys eyes widened in horror. It was the only time Daenerys had apologise to Jon when they'd argued all that time ago. Well, she'd sent a note saying Sorry arsehole, and he's taken that to mean she felt some guilt at what she'd done. Jon hadn't mind, he thought it was pretty hilarious, until he spent days in the hospital wing that was. 

"Oh I was hoping you would not bring that up! I acted like a fool!" She was embarrassed, it just made her more endearing to him. He liked when she laughed, even though she was doing it more these days there was still parts of him that wanted to just see her happy all the time. "You couldn't walk for days, all because you flew over my head in a quidditch match!"

"I was aiming for you though, so I kind of deserved it. I don't know where you learnt that charm before but it was not one I was happy about" Jon laughed. Then it became awkward again. Daenerys had cast an engorgement charm on Jon's... lower appendage let's say. It had grown over twelve times the size and it had caused him to be in the Hospital wing for almost a week. "Don't need help in that department"

"Jon, that's gross" She feigned to be disgusted. They laughed and Jon realised his jealousy had dissipated. 

Jon had finished his sandwich and for a few moments as their plates disappeared and the table became clean, more paperwork spread out on the table. Daenery was organising her notes for the meeting while Jon went over the finalisation of the Yule Ball plans. "Jon, is there anything you want to be brought up in the meeting?"

"Yes, I want a rule where we don't have meetings so I can spend more time with the head girl" He winked. Daenerys did not respond enthusiastically, she was obviously in her work 'zone' now. Jon cleared his throat. "I think there needs to be a rule on objects for pranks being used on students. A lot of first years have been attacked by fanged frisbees and the like this week"

"I have covered that, so that's good. You hear about the confrontation between Joffrey and Professor Lannister after the first task?" She asked. Jon had not. "I wasn't there, but Missandei got stuck behind a tapestry and heard everything. Apparently Joffrey had been hexign first year Beauxbaton students. So I think I want to mention a crackdown on his behaviour. Every time a prefect sees him acting out of line, I want point reductions at the very least"

"You'll alienate Slytherin house if you do that, surely?" Jon said concerned.

"No, because I have a plan. At the end of each week, whatever points have been deducted from him for dickheadish behaviour, I'm going to give to the prefects for deducting them in the first place" She had a wicked glint in her eye that Jon had not seen in a while. He did love it though, brilliantly it's not punishing Slytherin house just him.

"That's Evil and I love it" He laughed.

"Thanks, I feel like recently I've lost my edge a little and it's almost like Joffrey has ignited it back inside me and that means more detentions for him" She smirked. She could be really cunning when she got her way, he'd seen it many times.  _You've been on the receiving end of it many times too_ , he thought. Suddenly he was overcome with an urge that he'd promised himself he would not do until she was ready. 

Her lips were soft and shiny, slightly red from whatever she had been eating and begging to be kissed. He felt a ting of jealousy run through him again, enough to fire him up to get the courage to do it. Well, not on the lips anyway, she'd hex him for sure. She caught him staring and she looked slightly shocked. He glanced around the room briefly and saw no one looking before placing the smallest kiss on her forehead. It was so brief that if you blink you'd have missed it.

It was tender though, and Jon wanted to show her how much he cared for her wellbeing. Daenerys went completely beetroot at what had transpired. her breathing stuttered and Jon knew it was a good feeling she was having. Well, that and the fact she had not whipped her wand out and used another engorgement charm on him. "Jon, there's people around"

"So you wouldn't mind if I kiss you when we're alone?" He grinned cheekily, her sudden flush in her cheeks the only proof he needed that he was correct. "You know, I was a little worried about this guy taking you, even if you haven't said yes to him but after that reaction I think I'm good. I know that you like me, Daenerys"

"Well at least one of us hasn't changed" Daenerys smirked in reference to Jon's boasting. Her skin was flushed red but slowly turning pink as she recovered from the sudden kiss he'd given her. "You're an impossible man sometimes, Jon Snow"

"Let me take you to the ball" He said suddenly. he could not help it, it just came out of his mouth. "We can claim ignorance of the rules"

"No, we can't" She warned him, and Jon knew she was right. He just hated hearing her turn him down (even if she wasn't technically doing so). "When you signed that document in Professor Lannister's office stating you would abide by all tournament rule sit included that one. Jon I'm sorry, I want to go with you too but I will not get points deducted or something after we both worked so hard to come out of the first task in first place"

"I know" Jon sighed as he too got some work out.  _Merlin she's impossible sometimes_ , he thought,  _but I do love her for it_. Jon's own eyes widened at the word he just said in his own thoughts. he just shook his head and looked through the paperwork as a way of distracting himself. "But you owe me like seventy dances because of it" 

 "I'll give you ten dances" She said. "I don't dance very well and I have promised Missandei some dances too"

"Ah the best friend, why don't you go to the dance with her?" Jon asked nicely, not trying to make it sound like he was jealous at someone else asking Daenerys. "Does she have a date?"

"She does, Greyworm asked her" Daenerys stated. 

"The Beauxbatons Champion?" Jon was shocked. Daenerys nodded. "Oh well that's great for her, I don't know if much talking will be done. And I mean because she never says anything and I don't think I've heard him say a word"

"She's getting better, she'd got her own study group now and she's been talkative in that" Daenerys signed some papers and gave them to Jon to sign. Jon read them all. Permission for the gobstones club to change their group colours, permission for astronomy club to have a meeting sunday night after curfew due to a super blood moon and permission for Herbology club to use Greenhouse three instead of four the following week. He signed them all off one by one. 

"That's good then" Jon nodded. he'd hardly spoke with Missandei, but she had gotten comfortable around Jon. They spent a few times a week on the same table, never the same classes though. "What time is prefect meeting on Friday?"

"Seven in the evening, just before patrol" Daenerys stated. "I've got Jazzalyn doing Slytherin dungeons again, we'll be needed out by the beauxbaton carriage and Durmstrang ship next week"

"No worries" He smiled. it was half an hour of talking back and forth before they were finished and it was time for them to head to lessons. Daenerys had Ancient Runes and Jon had Muggle Studies so they said goodbye and went their separate ways. He found himself thinking of that guy again, he just couldn't help it. All the reassurance from Daenerys in the world was not going to change a thing. 

He did not trust him one bit. 


	39. Living the Vision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the last two chapters killed me a little, I was not in the mood for writing after that and I felt like it was something that I did not enjoy. 
> 
> Work was an added pressure as I have my appraisal coming up and it's a case of I've been so overworked I've got no energy left. So I took a day off of writing and that turned into two. I'm trying to not let it be three damn it! (Note, I did manage it, yes!)
> 
> I know you guys want more and more and more of the story and as someone who knows how it goes I want to tell it. But I gotta put my own health first and it was off a little bit. 
> 
> But I'm back baby, and it's jealousy stations. 
> 
> But for whom?
> 
> Shannon Xx

The Three Broomsticks was lively with travellers from all over Wizarding Britain. Old ladies huddled by the fireplace and gossiped about mystifying stories that could not be explained and argued over the stories credibility, students gathered in loud crowds as butterbeer flowed and conversation echoed and the barmaids worked tirelessly to serve all the patrons who entered in their plentiful. It was not an unfamiliar scene but the arrival of Christmas time meant that the inn was busy constantly and it was a surprise to Daenerys that she and Missandei had managed to get a good enough table. 

They were sat for all of five minutes when Jon entered with his two best friends, his brother Robb and Theon Greyjoy. Daenerys still had not gotten used to having them around whenever she hung out with Jon but it was a three for one deal these days apparently. They spotted her and clambered around the table with her. Jon made sure he was sat next to Daenerys meaning no one else had the option. She found it amusing. Every since she'd told him of the Durmstrang student asking her to the Yule Ball a few days previous, he'd done nothing but be protective and glare at anyone else who walked over to her. 

She would've told him to stop it, in fact she had done several times. She was so past telling him now however as he would not listen, she just went along with it. Missandei was completely clueless to everything and even though she'd spoken several times to Daenerys about the nature of her relationship with Jon, Daenerys would never give her a correct answer. But now, as her butterbeer flushed her cheeks and the arrival of Jon did nothing to tame this, she felt Missandei's gaze more than ever. 

 _Stop it I can only go so red_ , she thought as all eyes seemed to be one her. As she looked around the table, Missandei's brown skin glowing in the candlelight, Theon's blue eyes singing from the reflection of the window and Robb's ginger hair blowing from a slight breeze, it was evident they were indeed staring at her. "I'm sorry, did I do something wrong? Why are you all staring at me?"

"I just asked you a question" Jon gruffed, a small chuckle escaping his mouth. Daenerys blinked for a second before regaining her composure. 

"Sorry, I was quite clearly miles away" She apologised. 

"No worries" He smirked, a small gesture that could have gone unnoticed. But it did not, she caught it and he'd known she had. She hated it when he did that, he looked so proud that he'd caused Daenerys Targaryen to have a malfunction. If she didn't know him so well she'd have hexed him into christmas and back, but that wasn't exactly going to work on him. She'd have to go a different route to exact her revenge. "I asked if you've got your dress for the ball?"

"Oh yeah, I'm all set for that. We got our outfits when we came last time, it's a nice dress" Daenerys replied, sipping on her butterbeer one more time. She fluttered her eyelashes at Jon who's pupils dilated. She was the one smirking now. "Dark like my soul, flowing like my hair, all the good stuff. Some nice shoes too, ordered them. Silver for a change, I did want to go with black ones but this way I'm able to accessorise better"

"You'll look great" Jon meekly smiled. 

"Oh I know I will" Daenerys replied. She'd come to realise it was all about confidence, the way she came across to Jon. There were a few moments in her life so far at Hogwarts where she'd felt this confident. They were always fleeting but she had to take the opportunity while it was there. Their eyes connected for a while, Jon faltered at this new found confidence had for this small moment in time. But, like anything else she'd ever held onto, it betrayed her. She felt her cheeks burn as her eyes tore from his and looked down at her drink. 

"Okay" Theon stated suddenly. "Now that embarrassment that you two seem to call flirting is over, I'm going to order some drinks..."

The rest of his words were lost, Daenerys focused on the table and how it was made. She looked at the grains of wood, anything to stop feeling this sudden embarrassment that had taken over her body. She did not know what was with her, she knew in her mind that she she liked him, that sometimes the days get so crowded and wild and that she just wished it was the two of them in their room. 

She'd had dreams of them like this, a golden bed, nothing rude happening, just the two of them laying together, pillows and blankets as the sun poured in from a big bay window. He'd fall asleep as her head rested on his chest, his rhythmic breathing would relax her mind as she too inhaled and exhaled. She felt content as her eyes closed at the table and remembered it, filtering out everyone else as she let the feeling fill her. Safe and sound, that's how she'd felt. Suddenly, as if the entire world around ehr no longer existed she was in a dream state. 

_Iced windows... snowflakes falling in intricate patterns, flashes of the cool air they brought along with it. Daenerys was falling again, the cold whipping past her as it snapped at her feet and breasts, her entire body cooling drastically. Her eyes tried to focus, above her light, bright and blinding. What does this mean? She fell for ages, the air tasted salty like tears that rolled down a cheek. The falling never ceased, she felt like she'd been falling for years, she felt her life flash in front of her, memories flooding her of things she'd never experienced yet._

_Was it showing her the future?_

_Her voice tried to cry out, but it wouldn't... just like the last dream she'd had. Suddenly, she landed. A thud on the ground yet she did not ache. There was movement around her, snakes, they slithered over and tried to tie her down, constricting her throat and arms as the last of her breaths left her body. Until they were suddenly gone and she was once again standing before mirrors. What was this place? What power did she have?_

_"Daenerys..." She heard someone call, female, Missandei. Missandei was stuck here somewhere... no, she was calling her in real, but she could not leave this dream state yet. She needed to know what was going on. But nothing was giving her the answer. All she saw was herself, over and over again until it was one endless loop. She looked behind her and looked ahead. She held up a hand to wave at herself and the million other Daenerys waved too._

_"Hello" She said aloud and clear... Was it true sight? Is this what she had? Her family, the Targaryen lineage is still alive because of a dream, of prior knowledge her ancestor Daenys the Dreamer had. She had dreamt of the tournament before it happened and now this? But what was this saying? What was she suppose to be warned off. Ice and salt? It did not make any sense. Self reflection? There was nothing here that could give her a clue._

_And then, she heard the ocean, a strong wave. And suddenly she was engulfed in the water, her mind was becoming swamped with survival instincts as she tried to make sense of what was happening. She could hear Missandei again but she couldn't find the voice. Wave after wave bombarded her as she found herself in an ocean, a ship passing by... The durmstrang ship..._

_This has to do with the tournament, Daenerys concluded this much..._

Her eyes flung wide opened to see four concerned faces staring back at her own. Missandei had one of concern, Robb and Theon ones of confusion and Jon's was one of worry and fear. She found she'd been holding her breath all this time and decided to rectify that. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. After a few more minutes of this, Jon asked the other three to leave. Missandei would've put up a fight but she could not say the words she'd wanted to, so Jon won out. 

"Right, what the flying Merlin's undercrackers was that about?" He said authoritatively. "I'm gone for ten minutes and return to find you with your eyes close and mumble som mumbo jumbo about ice and salt"

"You heard?" She said scared yet excited too. She grabbed a napkin and a drying quill from her bag. "What did I say, tell me?"

"Woah, hold on!" Jon said as Daenerys behaviour confused him. Daenerys glared at him for a solid minute before he sighed and gave in. Daenerys dipped the quill in ink and began to write down. "Ice like twinkle, salt in flavour, snakes betrayal and a ships curse. Honestly Daenerys you could write riddles for the tasks yourself"

"Jon, I need you to listen very carefully" Daenerys started. "My great ancestor Daenys the Dreamer had visions, premonitions if you will. It was her seeing the doom of Valyria that caused our family to leave before it happened. It was said she had a gift of sight, true sight. That she could see things before they could happen. That's how she was able to save the family!"

"Daenerys, I-"

"Let me finish, please. The night before tournament I had a dream of the first task. I didn't think on it at first but when I got into the task, everything clicked into place. My dream was misty, moss and green everywhere. Then I fell, deep into a realm that seemed so real but that played on my fears. You were there, old and chained up. Clawed and bruised to pieces. There were mirrors everywhere, you kept yelling at me, I'd left you there you'd said. And then you killed me and I'd woken up. Then the tournament happened. Mist and moss everywhere, the mirror realm I saw the other two champions in and a choice"

"What choice?"

"When you were attacked by the werewolf, as choice to run on or save you. I chose to save you, to go against the dream that had seemed so real. You said to me, you thought I would leave you behind, but I didn't. My dream, my vision if you will, came true" Jon did not look like he believed her. "You said you heard me say 'Ice like twinkle, salt in flavour, snakes betrayal and a ships curse', right?"

He nodded and mumbled. "Yeah"

"I lived it, there was iced windows and snowflakes, the air tasted like salty tears as I fell and when I hid the bottom I was covered in snakes. They constricted me and strangle me but before I died I was released. Then, I was hit with waves and suddenly I was in an ocean as the durmstrang ship passed by" Jon looked straight into her eyes, she could see he believed her but was afraid to admit it. "I don't know what this means, but clearly Durmstrang is up to something"

"Daenerys!" Daenerys leapt three feet in the air almost as she heard the booming voice of the man who'd asked her to the Yule Ball. She knocked the table and spilt everyone's butterbeers. Jon freezed next to him and Daenerys found herself rolling her eyes. She wanted to tell him to not leave, she still didn't trust being alone with this guy. He was dressed warm, scarf and hat and large fur coat. He looked as if he'd just come in from a trek in the woods. 

"Drogo" She sniffed. Jon's eyes became intense. Robb and Theon rejoined the table and Missandei meekly followed sensing there could be some trouble. "I see you made it?"

"Well we don't have butterbeer in Bulgaria so we decided we needed to try it out while we're here. I hear it's a divine drink!" He laughed as he took a seat near them. Drogo had a smirk on his face which made Daenerys almost want to punch him. It was unfortunate, because if it was not there he's be a handsome man. Well, sort of. Nothing compared to Jon. Two other Durmstrang students sat with him. "Forgive my manners, this is Qotho and this is Moro, we were only talking the other day about your entrance into the tournament. Such great skill unknown, many people-"

"Did not think I'd win, yes you told me" She finished, getting a little impatient. She wanted to talk more with Jon about what had occured in her dreamstate. She wasn't going to go with him to the ball. If she had to dance with a teacher instead she would, she did not like him. "Tell me, what does Durmstrang think of the approach Stannis Baratheon's leadership has taken your school in?"

"I... do not understand you?" He says confused. 

"Stannis Baratheon, your head master. He's new at the job and has taken dark arts completely off of your practical magic lists. What are your thoughts on that?" She asked once again. She could see the cogs turning, he wasn't as smart as he made himself out to be, she could tell. 

"Well it's a good thing, children should not be taught the dark arts, it's a subject for which Witches and wizards should be cautious when entering. You never know what you will find when you're studying unknown territory" His words lingered on the air as if there was a hidden meaning. Daenerys wondered if Drogo was spying on her as a way of getting information from the champions. If someone wants her and Jon dead, would it not be best to know who it is?

"That's a good point" She nodded in appreciation, or at least she made it look like it. 

"Another good point, is whether you've thought on my offer of going to the Yule Ball with me?" He asked once more. 

"I have thought on it and made a decision" She stated. Jon beside her began to shake in anger. Drogo's eyes lit up and his mouth turned into a smirk. "I decline. I will go alone to this dance, we will not be doing the champions dance together. However, I will be civil with you at the dance and I will make conversation. But I'm not looking for anyone to sweep me off of my feet, I already have that in my life"

"So you don't want to go with me?" Drogo said with an irritated look on his face. Jon breathed easy beside her. 

"No I do not" She agreed. "I'm glad we're on the sam-"

There was a ruckus behind them as she saw Gendry Waters in a full on fist fight with Joffrey Baratheon. Forgetting all about Drogo, she launched over to the fight and incarcerated both on them so as they could not fight each other anymore. She deducted points and her and Jon escorted them back to the castle, leaving a very angry Durmstrang student behind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA: I am holding a competition on my Tumblr account for this fanfiction! Check it out here if you are an artist! https://khaleesiwhitewolf.tumblr.com/post/170199982340/competition-time


	40. Stopping the Images

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 40 is here!
> 
> honestly, can someone tell me how in tarnation we actually got here? I have no fucking clue, but thank you all so so much for the support that you've offered me since I stared this fan fiction, it's been a crazy journey!
> 
> Only 60 to go, we can do this!!
> 
> Shannon Xx
> 
> Warning: This one, is a little raunchy.

It turned out that Gendry and Joffrey were fighting due to the latter pushing in line for a refill on the Butterbeer tap. The two of them were sat in Professor Lannister's office having stern words thrown at them while Jon and Dany waited outside the door and could hear everything. He did not know what to do, they wasn't allowed to leave as they both saw what had occurred and had to give statements, but standing there was more boring than History of Magic. 

So he settled for looking at Daenerys. It was a little creepy, he would admit that, but how she'd done her hair that day and her woolly hat which warmed her pink ears made a warm feeling spread through him. He was head over heels and it was a little hopeless, at least she hid it well from other people that she liked him, he was just shamelessly staring all the time. 

He'd noticed due to her eating better she had filled out a little bit, and she looked healthy. Of course, with Daenerys it was all inside her mind and she'd still got a lot on her plate dealing with her mothers death. He was happy that her self care was high and she'd actually listened to him about it. He still carried chocolate frogs in his bag just for if such an occasion should arise that she'd missed a meal. At least he could give her something. Daenerys always knew when Jon was thinking about her, it was a strange thing to think on, and now, she turned to meet his eyes which shone with knowing. A smiled formed on her mouth. 

"What are you looking at?" She sighed. 

"You" He had to be honest, but he was ninety five percent sure Daenerys already knew the answer before he uttered it. She did not look surprised or shocked, she just nodded knowingly and continued to play with her wand between her fingers. Jon suddenly got the hot flushes as a very lewd image came and went through his mind. It was just flashes, seconds of a collections of pictures as erotic as that fiction he knows Sansa reads. 

"Well, that's nice" Her lips looked plump, pink and glistening begging to be kissed. The torch light in the room outside his office made Daenerys skin more inviting and once again the same images flashed through his mind. _I want to be able to kiss her properly first never mind that stuff_ , he chastised himself. But no matter how much he tried to not think on them, they'd creep back into the edges of his mind like a disease eating away at his defences. 

Neither of them said anything for a while, both wishing they could spend their Saturday doing something other than wait for their meeting with Professor Lannister that had suddenly been thrust upon them. And for Jon right now, he wished he was somewhere more secluded and away from Daenerys, just so there was no chance of her identifying the sudden discomfort. _Brain stop it_ , his inner monologue running wild. 

The images were the same, four or five quick peeks into the psyche of Jon's mind. One was of his hand roaming across the snow pale flesh of her ass, bouncy and soft under his palm. Another of their tongues colliding as their bodies pressed together in a heated embrace. A third image was of his thumb rubbing across her her pert and dainty breasts, her nipples so firm under his touch. A final image of him kissing her down there... _Jon stop it!_

He knew that whatever his mind conjured up for him it would never do Daenerys actual body any justice, and as these images toyed with him he couldn't help but feel like a typical teenage boy with his hormones running wild. And he wasn't ever lick this, he couldn't even remember a time where he'd felt this way for someone. Even Ygritte who'd he'd dated for the entirety of sixth year was nothing in comparison. That one kiss he'd shared with Daenerys was more erotic and tense than anything he'd ever experience. 

And it was a kiss surrounded in sadness. 

If he actually got to kiss her again without the backdrop of comfort and just the two of them wanting to kiss each other for the pleasure, he couldn't imagine what he'd do. It would be more explosive than any sex he'd had with Ygritte, for sure. The red head turned out to be a bitch anyways, he's lost count of how many students she'd had since him, 6? 7? Not that it matters obviously, she was free to do whatever she liked and he was thankful she hadn't come back to him. 

He was in too deep with Daenerys now, she crept into his every waking thought and he thought he was going to lose her to some tall and buff Durmstrang man earlier that day. yet she'd turned him down and he knew why instantly. She suspected Durmstrang to knowing more than they were letting on with the rigging of the tournament and the rising of the dark magic. She wasn't about to date someone she thought was involved with the goings on. Of course, it wasn't a date, it was a dance. That did not stop Jon from seeing green with a jealous rage that built inside him. And she knew he was that way. 

"Fucking prick" Was the next thing Jon heard as Gendry came out of the headmasters office with a face of anger. Jon coughed to let him know both he and Daenerys were there and he ought to watch his language. Jon was in that kind of mood where he'd give out points for even the tamest expletive as his afternoon in Hogsmeade had been forfeited. 

"Language" Daenerys spoke mirroring his thoughts entirely. 

"Sorry" He grumbled. "He's just such a worm!"

"Did you know I slapped him the other day?" Daenerys smiled at Gendry. Jon got lost in it, Merlin curse you, Daenerys Targaryen. The images flashed by once again and Jon found his jeans tightening a little. His head was swirling as he tried not to focus on it and listen to what everyone was saying. 

"I heard, knock some sense into him?" Gendry cackled. 

"Clearly not enough" Daenerys replied laughing too. Gendry was a friend of her friend Missandei, even though Jon was sure they'd hardly said anything to each other. Jon knew Gendry the best obviously out of them both, he'd had lessons with him for seven years now in fours with Robb and Theon. There was a brief period of silence but it did not last long, Daenerys spoke again. "Gendry, I have a favour to ask you"

Jon hated what was coming. He knew it was irrational and he knew it was completely and utterly useless feeling this way but he could not help it. The green rage was filling him and he had need of an outlet. Why wasn't she alright to have one dance with someone that wasn't him? If it was Missandei he would not get this irrational, but because it was boys and being of that same sex he knew none of them could be trusted. "Sure, what's up?"

"I am going to the Yule Ball stag, I don't want a date really. I don't trust many people and the ones I do are already taken, but I need someone to dance with during the champions dance" She said. "I was wondering if you'd do that for me? I don't really like dancing, well I can't dance. But I'd probably be made to dance with a teacher or something if I don't choose someone"

"You're not asking Jon but you're going to ask me?" Gendry laughed. 

"Tournament rules, Champions are not allowed to dance the Champion's dance together" Daenerys sighed. It was a pain, one that irked Jon incredibly. What was the problem with it? With their being two students from each house it made sense that they danced with each other. Gendry made an 'o' face and Jon felt the rage boil up inside him. He was not happy about it, but it was better Gendry than that Durmstrang prick. At least Daenerys knew Gendry. 

"Okay sure" He nods. "I mean I was going to go stag anyways so that works out" 

"Gendry Waters, you are a life saver" She laughed. "Now go before you get expelled for causing a scene again!"

Gendry rolled his eyes before making his way down the spiralled staircase. Jon had an urge to follow him and tell him if he hurt Daenerys than he'd face a pain he'd never realised before, but he found that to be too over the top so he let it slid. They were only waiting a few more minutes when Joffrey came out and marched down the stairs in a mood. He completely ignored Jon and Daenerys at the top of the stairs, which suited them just fine. 

As they entered the Headmaster's office once more Jon's mind began to play with him again. The lewd images came back and this time lasted longer in his mind. Why now? After all the time they'd spent together this school year, after all the times he's found himself wishing he could kiss her or even hold her in his arms, why was his brain only just beginning to give him these thoughts. Had he just been in such denial of his feelings for her before that now he freely admitted them it was fair game? He did not know, but if this meeting went on for too long he'd have an issue with walking out the door his jeans were getting that tight. 

He'd never thought about doing these things to Daenerys. Would he hope that if after they finish Hogwarts they could do something like this? Yes. But it never crossed his mind that he'd be wanting her in this way so early on, they had not even kissed properly yet! _Jon really needed to do something about that, maybe at the ball he'd pluck up the courage and ask_. Yet as she talked away to Professor Lannister about the scene that had occurred in the Three Broomsticks, he couldn't help but think about being inside her. 

Merlin he was a mess, and if she had the slightest idea of where his mind was going she'd curse him into the new year. 2098 seemed a long way away, even if it was only three weeks away. He wondered how she'd taste... sweet he'd always imagined, if her kisses were just an appetiser he could not dream of how she tasted down there. And her voice, would she pant or would she moan? Would she arch her back into him as she laid underneath him? All questions he found himself wanting answers too. 

"You both may go" Professor Lannister said suddenly, pulling Jon out of these thoughts. He was thankful that they weren't in there long, he needed a shower and he needed one as soon as possible. He could do with one considering his jeans were damp and muddy at the bottom and he was cold to the bone anyways, but the sudden hardness in his jeans meant he needed one for a completely different reason. 

"I'm going to Gryffindor Tower, see you at dinner?" Jon said suddenly as they walked down the stairs and past the Gargoyle. Daenerys blinked before nodding and heading off in the opposite direction as him.

 _Oh my sweet Daenerys_ , if only you knew... He decided he did not want her to know, it was best of being his own shameful act. And yes, he did think it was shameful, he very rarely got boners and usually he'd be able to quickly release in the shower in a few seconds to get rid of it. But this, this was different. It was almost aching in his jeans as it wished to get free. Jon was thankful the walk to Gryffindor tower was short. No one was in there beside second and first years doing homework. Jon managed to get to the dorm unquestioned and grab some clean clothes for his shower. 

 _Why am I doing this?_ He asked himself. _Because you can't walk around school with a boner..._

Of course, there was nothing to be ashamed of, lots of the young boys here had experienced them, it was part of becoming a man. Jon had even had to reassure some of the third and second year boys who were going through the change that it was perfectly normal. Yet here he was panicking about it because he feels dirty. It was all a ridiculous situation. 

Jon climbed into the showers and realised there was plenty of hot water. He let it run across his body as his curly hair became heavy with moisture. Subconsciously, his hand wrapped around his hard member and began to pump. One pump, two pump. He let his barriers down and his mind filled with the images from before. Merlin she looked so good in his dreams. Sweet and innocent, never been kissed Daenerys looked so perfect and ready in his dreams. 

His inhibitions were gone and all he felt was the pleasure coursing through his veins. He pumped his hand slowly to start off with before building his speed up as the intensity rose. It was so crazy to think that he could get like this without any real reason. They hadn't kissed or touched each other for him to be this horny. All he'd done was look at her and these images had come to him. 

And as he thrust into his own hand and his other hand began to play with his balls, he saw new images in his mind, heard her saying his name as he made her feel good. Or at least he hoped he did. He was on top of he, he was inside her and was going in and out of her with the same speed at which he pumped his own member. Oh Jon, he could hear her and it all combined into a sweaty situation. _One day_ , when they leave Hogwarts maybe, when the madness of the year is all gone... When they'd actually kissed. 

He released soon after and moaned her name aloud. He was thankful for putting a silencing charm on the door to stop the anyone else hearing him. He didn't want people to know how deeply he felt for her, that he wanted her so badly that he was jacking himself off in the showers and moaning her name. there was also a question of how was he going to face her, now that he'd fantasised about her this way... Especially with the ball coming up and the excitement of seeing her in a gorgeous dress. 

It was a lucky thing he was taking Sansa to dance with, any other girl would probably get jealous for all the time he'd spend looking at Daenerys. He had asked Arya but she'd made a vomiting sound at the prospect of wearing a dress so he'd asked Sansa in exchange for doing one of her Herbology essays for her. It was next weekend and with Jon's hopes of a kiss that they could share, he dried off and pushed the memories of what he'd just done away. 

She really was going to be the death of him. 


	41. Dressing the Body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter incoming!
> 
> So it's finally the day of the dance, the dance goes on up into chapter 46 (I think don't quote me on that) and it's some of the proudest work I've done. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this one!
> 
> Shannon Xx

_Iced windows... snowflakes falling in intricate patterns, flashes of the cool air they brought along with it. Daenerys was falling again, the cold whipping past her as it snapped at her feet and breasts, her entire body cooling drastically. Her eyes tried to focus, above her light, bright and blinding. What does this mean? She fell for ages, the air tasted salty like tears that rolled down a cheek. The falling never ceased, she felt like she'd been falling for years, she felt her life flash in front of her, memories flooding her of things she'd never experienced yet._

_Was it showing her the future? Wait, this is the dream she'd had while in the Three Broomsticks..._

_Her voice tried to cry out, but it wouldn't... just like the last dream she'd had. Suddenly, she landed. A thud on the ground yet she did not ache. There was movement around her, snakes, they slithered over and tried to tie her down, constricting her throat and arms as the last of her breaths left her body. Until they were suddenly gone and she was once again standing before mirrors. What was this place? What power did she have?_

_"Daenerys..." She heard someone call, female, Missandei. Missandei was stuck here somewhere... no, she was calling her in real, but she could not leave this dream state yet. Everything was repeating itself again. Daenerys was getting the same exact vision... She needed to know what was going on. But nothing was giving her the answer. All she saw was herself, over and over again until it was one endless loop. She looked behind her and looked ahead. She held up a hand to wave at herself and the million other Daenerys waved too._

_"Hello" She said aloud and clear... Was it true sight? Is this what she had? Her family, the Targaryen lineage is still alive because of a dream, of prior knowledge her ancestor Daenys the Dreamer had. She had dreamt of the tournament before it happened and now this? But what was this saying? What was she suppose to be warned off. Ice and salt? It did not make any sense. Self reflection? There was nothing here that could give her a clue._

_And then, she heard the ocean, a strong wave. And suddenly she was engulfed in the water, her mind was becoming swamped with survival instincts as she tried to make sense of what was happening. She could hear Missandei again but she couldn't find the voice. Wave after wave bombarded her as she found herself in an ocean, a ship passing by... The Durmstrang ship..._

_It's a warning, it has to be one..._

Daenerys woke up with sweat on her forehead and her skin cold and pimpled. She forgot momentarily where she was, after all the ocean and waves of her dream had felt so really. Just like last week she had no idea what it meant, only that she got chills thinking of Durmstrang and what as a school they could be plotting against wizard kind. Daenerys knew she had no concrete evidence on them, just a feeling of unease. This would hardly convince Professor Lannister of their guilt. 

Putting it aside she had one focus today, the Yule Ball. It was Christmas eve and she had not got around to wrapping presents never mind getting ready for the dance in six hours time. As she laid in her bed she could hear others already beginning to get ready. The twins were having an argument over lipstick shades that go with their dresses and Margaery was complaining that she wasn't allowed to wear a suit. 

Realising she probably should get up considering it was nearing midday, she sat up and pulled the curtains of her four poster bed back. She did not know how she'd slept so long but she was almost grateful. Sleep had been hard to come by these past few days, she'd been going over in her mind if she'd done anything wrong to upset Jon. He'd acted funny with her since Gendry said he'd give her the first dance and she'd been confused ever since. He knew she had to dance with someone, and Gendry was better than a Durmstrang student. 

She had confronted him and asked him if she'd done something wrong. And then he's been sickly sweet and tried to comfort her in saying she'd done nothing wrong and that it was just him going through some stuff. She never brought it up since that interaction two days ago yet she still was not entirely convinced she'd done something to annoy or upset him. So she racked her brain on what else it would be. _Curse boys and their mysterious ways_ , she thought. Well it was more Jon, the rest were so plain and basic that Daenerys could read them like a book. 

"Morning, Daenerys" Margaery said as she was pinning her hair in different fashions. Daenerys sleepily looked around and saw everyone had stuff out everywhere. She rubbed her eyes, mumbled a hello back and got off of the bed. She reached into her draw and opened a chocolate frog, stopping it from jumping off and biting it's head off. Everyone was staring at her. She could hear their comments already. _Why are you eating chocolate when you know you need to get into your dress?_ Well Daenerys was stupid enough to get a dress to small for herself in the beginning. 

She shrugged and took the presents she'd bought a select few for Christmas. She'd gotten Missandei a speech therapy book along with a large selection of the new chocolates in Honeydukes put into a selection box. She'd also gotten her a new lipstick she'd ready about in Witch Weekly. It was a red colour which was suppose to look good on all skin tones. She'd gotten Professor Lannister a book on How to be the funniest person in the room, something she thought was quite funny. Lately he'd been serious all the time and she almost missed his wisecracking. 

And then there was Jon. She'd struggled for ages on what to get him, or if she should get hims something at all. After all, she'd have given him something to blow up in his face the last few years. But she decided she would. So she'd bought him a new broomstick service repair kit as he was complaining his own one was looking a bit worse for wear as there had been no Quidditch this year. 

She'd then decided it wasn't enough so she'd ordered some of her favourite books on the second wizarding war for him and a few potions ones to help him in his weakest subject. She hoped it wasn't too much, but after all he'd helped her this year when no one else would and she would never forget that. And it had only been four months of the school year, so how quickly they'd realised their true feelings towards one another was completely bonkers. 

She got her wrapping out, a brown paper and her string and effortlessly began wrapping all the presents up with a flick of her wand. The Spello-tape reel went down quickly so she had to duplicate it to finish her packages. She wrote name tags out and magically attached them to the packages before putting them all back into the bag she'd got them from and placing them back under her bed and magically sealing them in there. No sticky fingers was going to steal her stuff today. 

She thought it was too early to start getting ready, Missandei wasn't coming to the Slytherin common room with her and makeup until two in the afternoon. So Daenerys grabbed her towels and shampoo and went to have a shower, praying there was some hot water left. She didn't fancy having to put a charm on the shower head to get it to the temperature she wanted, that was too much hard work. 

When she got to the showers, she was grateful she did not have to do as such. The water rolled off of her skin and formed a warming blanket around her. Her hair stuck to her face and her nipples suddenly became hard at the sensation of the water flowing over them. It did feel good, _but not that good_. Daenerys was utterly confused as to why this had suddenly happened at all. She'd never found anything to make her body have such a visceral reaction. Her mind immediately went to Jon, she'd felt things for him, but not this suddenly. 

Scaring herself she decided to ignore it and continued to wash her body thoroughly and to shampoo her hair. It felt like every inch of her body was suddenly on a wire, so sensitive to touch and making her weak. Daenerys had never found anything this pleasing before, her own experiences of being touched had marred her ideals of love and how all that stuff should go. She didn't know how she was supposed to feel, it wasn't something she thought off. It had often been too painful. 

It was Jon she thought of though, and that was what ultimately scared her. She'd never felt so much intensity and sensitivity in her body that led to this sensation. And as she washed her hair out, her mind flashed with images. Their tongues collided in the first image, something that she'd had a small experience of and something she secretly hoped for tonight at the ball. She would not ask, but she hoped that he might. It wasn't like they hadn't kissed before, but it as over a backdrop of pin and misery in her life. And yes she still felt those things, but she could think more clearly these days. 

The second image was his hands on her waist, the coarse yet soft sensation of his hand running under her school shirt. Daenerys breathing increased quickly, was this just a fantasy she was having or was it one of her visions again? Was this something that was going to happen during this school year? The final image was of his mouth attached to her sex. Daenerys almost sobbed at the way it made her feel, so caressed yet so scared. How would she ever let him do that? When she was so scared of what Viserys had done to her body?

She slid down the wall of the shower and curled up at the bottom, head resting on her knee and tears streaming her face, mixing with the warm water of the shower. She was terrified, feeling like her mind had betrayed her body, feeling like she'd lost the ability to speak. The images felt so real, yet they did not give her thoughts of feelings of terror like her memories of Viserys abuse did, it was a completely new sensation. 

She did not know how long she was at the bottom of the shower for, but when she finally got out her fingers had pruned up. She shakily wrapped her towel around her body and prayed that her hard nipples did not show through it. Merlin I'm a mess, Daenerys thought harshly. She stared at her own reflection for a good ten minutes before returning to the dorm in her dressing robe. 

Missandei had turned up and was sat on the bed, two hours she must've been in there for. Daenerys apologised for not being able to let her in and she said she'd only got here a few minutes ago so it wasn't that big of a deal. Missandei noticed something off with Daenerys, which meant that she was still visibly shaken. Daenerys did not want anyone knowing the small snippet of arousal she'd felt from having thoughts of Jon Snow in the shower so she smiled wearily. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, a little nervous" Daenerys reassured. 

"Well you have nothing to be nervous about, you'll do great on the Champion's dance!" She tells her. Somehow her reassurance works and the spend the next four hours getting ready. Daenerys braid was done up into a complicated pattern, she wore glowing makeup to help accentuate her natural beauty. They painted their nails before changing into their dresses. 

Daenerys look into the mirror and found herself smiling. She didn't realise she could look so pretty, when people had told her before that she was it had meant nothing. Her brothers declarations had made her feel sick and she had not believed Jon when he'd complimented her. But now, she saw beauty. She smiled and left the small changing bathroom in the dorm and returned wearing her dress. Several people gasped. 

"Daenerys, you look incredible!" Nymeria whistled. Daenerys felt her cheeks flush bright red. "How do you look so effortless?"

"Err, do I? Thanks I guess" Daenerys realised that if she was going to have compliments all evening she was not going to be able to handle this ball. Missandei went into the room after her to put her yellow dress on. Missandei's hair was in it's full and natural Afro. Daenerys sat on the edge of her bed and put her shoes on, small and silver. She had even painted her toenails, something she always found pointless for school. "Missandei, are you ready?"

"Yes" She mumbled before stepping out. Daenerys eyes went wide. "You look fantastic!"

"Really?" She said as if she did not believe it. 

"Really" Daenerys reassured.

Nymeria and Tyene agreed and said the colour yellow made her skin colour pop too. Margaery winked at Missandei which caused Daenerys to roll her eyes. It was almost seven when they'd finished. So all the girls stepped down and out of the dorm into the common room where many people were already gathered in fine outfits. Daenerys smoothed her navy dress down once more and they walked through the crowd of party-goers.

There was also a bunch of First, second and third year students looking unhappy as they were not allowed to go unless they had been asked by a fourth, fifth, sixth or seventh year. So Sansa Stark was the only one in third year or lower going as Jon had asked his sister rather than bothering to find someone else to dance with. Daenerys did think about Ygritte, wondering if he'd ask her but she was apparently going with a Ravenclaw student. Daenerys was happy he was taking his sister instead. 

They left the common room and stood outside the doors ere Gendry and Greyworm. They both looked good in their dress robes, Gendry in particular scrubbed up well. Daenerys was pretty sure she saw Greyworm's eyes widen as he took in Missandei's appearance. Gendry offered his hand in a low bow and after curtsying (something difficult in heels Daenerys decided) she accepted. 

The Yule Ball had begun. 


	42. Dancing the Waltz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, 
> 
> Sorry for the long wait on this chapter, I've been pinned down with work and travel. 
> 
> And this chapter is a good one too. 
> 
> Thanks for all the continued support, it keeps me from collapsing under pressure!
> 
> Shannon Xx

Jon hated bow-ties, they were always awkward to do and somehow they always ended up wonky around his neck. Thankfully, Sansa was doing it for him as she was ready to go down to the Great Hall for the Yule Ball. Sansa had put her hair into a braid similar to what Daenerys would usually do and it looked nice. She was wearing a grey dress that complimented her fiery red hair and a beautiful silver chair which hung behind her. He did not understand witch fashion but ever sicne Robb told him that all women liked compliments he'd given her one anyway. 

"How can you not do a simple tie up?" She sighed as she finished it and nodded her head. Jon didn't wear dress robes very often, only at the odd Stark family occasion had there been a need for it and every time he'd gone open collar. That decision had always earned him glares but he'd been beyond caring. _So why do I care now?_ He thought to himself. he knew the answer to this question, but he still asked himself it. 

When both himself and Daenerys realised they could not do the champions dance with each other he'd been more brooding than ever when it came to other students in the school. He didn't want to dance with anyone else (and did not know how to dance beside tapping his foot to music)  and so every girl that had asked him he'd politely turned down. It was going through the school like dragon fire that Jon was deciding to go stag and majority wondered if Daenerys was the reason. They all knew they both liked each other. 

_'Daenerys is going with Gendry, why didn't he just ask her himself?' 'Champions are not allowed to do the champions dance together' 'Then why is he turning down all of the girls who ask him?' 'Maybe he's not going?' 'He has to go, he's a champion!'_

Jon was actually fed up with the gossip he'd heard every time he'd walk by or the strange glances he'd receive knowing those people had just been talking about him five minutes before. But the truth was that if he couldn't go with Daenerys he wasn't going to go with some other girl he didn't know very well.  The likelihood of him being able to spend time at the ball with Daenerys that was would be low, the other girls in school were attention-seekers. He'd have to focus his time on them and not the one person he wanted too, but he wasn't about to do that. 

And so he'd asked Arya, his little sister, to be his date to the ball. Jon got on the most with Arya and he'd hoped that she would enjoy a night of punch, nibbles, music and dancing. She, however, had laughed in his face claiming he must not know her very well if he thought she'd agree to dressing up and dancing when she had studies to do. He'd rolled his eyes at the choice language Arya had spoken, a few curse words slipping out of the mouth as she declined him. She'd bee spending too much time with that William Potter, his mouth was like troll in heat by all accounts. 

So Jon had turned to Sansa, not by choice, but by force. Later that same day he'd been accosted by the red head and she'd nearly hexed him into next week. She'd demanded to know why he'd asked Arya but not her. Jon had never really gotten along with Sansa, it was only recent years where they'd both seen eye to eye so Jon naturally didn't think about it. she'd said that she'd go with him and that she'd also teach him basic dancing skills since he had foolishly showed himself up in Madam Quaithe's lessons the past few week. 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3. That's all he had to remember. _No doubt I'll forget_ , he thought feeling panicked all of a sudden. 

"You ready" Sansa asked with an eager smile on her face. They were in the boy dorm room where Robb and Theon had also finished getting ready. They came back into the room looking smart in their dress robes and Sansa jumped with happiness. "You all look amazing! But, as the oldest female in our family I need to give you advice"

"You're thirteen Sansa" Robb moaned, knowing what was coming. 

"And you'd do well to listen to me, so stop complaining!" She snapped. All three of them shut up sharpish. "Good, now you're all taking very nice ladies this evening. And Jon, I know you're taking me but let's be honest as soon as the champions dance is over you'll be dancing with Daenerys so listen up. Do not, under any circumstances try and take advantage of these girls! I heard some boys in the library talking about spiking their dates drinks, I told Professor Marwin and they have been banned thankfully"

"Sansa, we would never-" Jon was abruptly interrupted.

"I'm not finished!" Jon had never seen Sansa look so serious, and currently, he was inclined to pay attention to every word she was saying. Even Theon looked shocked and that was saying something. "If I hear that ANY of you have done something to make a girl uncomfortable and do something she doesn't want to, I will invoke the wrath of my mother and bring hell onto you. A Blast-ended Skrewt will look like a puppy in comparison. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Sansa" The three of them chimed. Jon was afraid to move. Jon continued speaking. "You know we never would, right?"

"I know, but I had to say it. If you're going to drink the punch I want it to be responsibly and not at the expense of another girls dignity" She was being reasonable, and Jon knows she means more for Theon than himself and Robb. But he listens to her spiel anyway. He would never hurt Daenerys in such a way, and any man or young boy who would hurt girls were disgusting. "Okay, we ready?"

They all nodded and left the dorm and entered the common room. There was a commotion of fourth year and up students in various dresses and dress robes. Arya was laughing as she sat by the fireplace while all the other students in her year were looking grumpy for not being allowed to go. Jon offered his arm and Sansa took. As they left the room through the portrait of the fat lady, there was more commotion outside as boys lined up waiting for their dates. Jon glided past them all with Sansa as Theon took off to the Slytherin dungeon to pick up Margaery and Robb went to Ravenclaw tower to get Talisa. 

Jon was nervous, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't, he kept on wondering what dress Daenerys was wearing (even if he's been avoiding her after his slightly erotic thoughts on her) and hoped she'd be wearing something regal. She was the Queen of the ball for Hogwarts anyway, and he couldn't wait to see it. Sansa, sensing Jon's thoughts were all jumbled up, chastised him. "Stop brooding, for once in your life"

"Yes mother" Jon snorted. Sansa did not find it funny. She went on about how it was the one night in the entire school year where girls would be letting loose and dancing the night away and they did not need him brooding in the corner bringing a sour mood on the proceedings. Jon wondered if she was going to complain about anything else, but she just smiled as they came down the final steps. Daario was stood outside the Great Hall with a fellow Hogwarts student while Doreah was with a Beauxbaton boy. Daenerys was not there yet meaning Greyworm was neither. Irri was, and she was going with David Melleby the Slytherin student. They joined the champions and everyone began snickering when they showed up. 

"Couldn't get a date, Snow?" Daario chortled, Doreah smirked too. Jon found them pathetic so he ignored them and waited for the tournament organiser to show up. Sansa had gone red in the cheeks with embarrassment. Jon held her hand and whispered in her ear that they were idiots so she just needed to ignore them. She wasn't listening, she was looking behind Jon, eyes wide and mouth open. Doreah was the same but she looked more miffed than anything. 

Jon turned around and scanned the people. He felt his heart stop in it's place. 

She looked stunning, a modest dress that hugged her figure and was floor length in an unexpected colour. It was blue. She had a little makeup on, as she had been using all school year so far, her lips were shiny and her eyes had something glittery on them. Her hair was up in a more complicated braid that he'd ever seen it and he found himself wondering how on earth it was achieved. _Merlin on a broom, she looks gorgeous._  

He found himself wondering how this was the same woman he'd known all school year. Where the nervous and tense girl had been, whose mother had died and family had fallen apart, was now a blossoming woman who looked confident and glowing. Jon was sure if this had been the cartoons in the old wizardology magazine he used to collect as a kid his heart would've beat out of his chest and his eyes would've fallen out of their sockets. She looked like a dream, having more of an affect on him than the Veela girls from Beauxbaton's Academy. 

She walked down the last few steps with Gendry and joined the group of champions. Missandei followed with Greyworm and Jon thought she'd scrubbed up well too. Her hair looked amazing. Daenerys and Gendry came and stood next to Jon and Sansa and Jon found his heart speeding up double time. She spoke then, and Jon thought he'd faint then and there. "Hi"

"Hi" He mumbled, his tongue getting caught in his mouth. He looked in her eyes and saw his own reflection in her shining iris'. "You look amazing... I mean you always do I wasn't implying that you don't when you're normal but you look great now too" Sansa nudged him to try and tell him to shut up but it wasn't happening, his mouth was still blabbing. "That dress looks good, I didn't know you liked Navy"

"There's many thing you don't know about me, Jon Snow" She teased, a small smile on her mouth and a twinkle in her eye. Jon realised, in that moment, just how fucked he was. He was so head over heels for this woman and there was nothing that could prevent it now. He was ninety nine percent sure she could tell him she was a serial killer and he still would love her with every fibre of his being and more. There it was, the L word. It wasn't intended but it slipped out. There was no doubt in his mind however, he was one hundred percent sure. And knowing it made him breathe easier. He had accepted it. He just had to wait on the other end realising, if she did feel that way of course. 

Before he could ask want she meant by the subtle 'there's many things you don't know about me' they were interrupted by the Tournament organiser, Mance Raydar. He went on and on about making sure they stayed in formation and about respecting the integrity of the Yule Ball before leading them into the Great Hall. It looked majestic as they entered, the work Jon and Daenerys had done in getting all the food, entertainment and decorations sorted was incredible. The snow was falling but high up, it was disappearing before landing on any students. 

There was silver and black hangings around the room, simple and elegant as the trees were changed to match the same colour scheme. The stage was all silver too, and a swing orchestra was playing a soft melody while people waited. They lined either side of the hall and clapped when the champions walked in. _Remember what Sansa taught you, don't look foolish, Jon!_

There was a huge gap in the floor where they waited for ten minutes until everyone else poured in. Robb turned up with Talisa who was dressed in aqua blue, Margaery was wearing Green to support the Sytherin colours. Zazzie beats was wearing a suit instead of a dress and Jon thought it was cool. Everywhere there was a sea of colours and happy faces. It was all a little overwhelming. Then, they had to dance. 

Jon held his hand out to Sansa who accepted with a curtsy. They then took the waltz position they'd been learning from Professor Quaithe and began to spin around the floor in sync with the rest of the couples. The music was a soft melody, string instruments only playing. Violins and Cellos sounded out in the open space. 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, he remembered again. He kept reciting the mantra in his head to help him remember the rythmn. 

"There, you can do it" Sansa smiled as some teachers joined in half way through the song piece. Jon knew he could, he was just scared he'd have two left feet. He watched as Professor Lannister decided to enter the floor with his wife, Shae Lannister who was taller than him and Jon found it great to watch them spin around the floor. There was a close call of him stepping on Sansa's foot but it was averted in the end through Jon's quick reactions. 

"I can do this, I'm trying to" Jon laughed. His mind was swirling with Daenerys in that dress. He wanted to kiss her so badly, and every time he saw her on the opposite side of the dance floor elegantly swinging with Gendry, he felt it more than ever. He wanted everyone in this room to know she was his, even though he'd never say that out loud. _Careful Jon, don't scare her off before you've even spoken to her this evening properly. Keep the L word to chest and hold back on it. Go at her pace._

The song soon ended with a big flourish and there was a huge round of applause as the champions bowed and parted. The champions dance was short, but it was over. Jon couldn't help but feel underwhelmed. All the hoopla over a champions dance and it was five minutes of spinning around in sync. At least it meant he could dance with Daenerys and chat with her all night. Well, he'd have to be civil with Robb and Theon too otherwise they'd get grumpy without the attention. 

He bowed to Sansa and watched as she made a B-line for the food. Classic Stark's, loving their food more than anything else. He had asked Daenerys to put pancakes on the nibbles table but she'd refused and told him he'd got a problem with addiction. He'd felt insulted, or at least pretended to be and they had laughed afterwards. He wasn't that bad was he? Probably. 

"Hello handsome" He heard her say from behind him. When he turned to look at her, everyone now mingling and dancing, he felt his heart stop. After the dance she'd also had a flush across her skin as if she'd held her breath the entire time she'd spun with Gendry. Jon couldn't help but swallow some air as he took in her appearance. She looked so good. "You look great"

"Thanks, Sansa tied the bow" Jon laughed, easing himself into this tense encounter. There was a small moment of silence, not prolonged but still noticeable before Jon offered his hand out. "Care to dance?"

"Always"

The night was truly underway. 


	43. Feeling the Rythmn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, new day new update!
> 
> Another one of my favourites, some great fluff in here!
> 
> But as always it doesn't last. 
> 
> Shannon Xx

What is happening to me?

Daenerys was having a complete and utter inner breakdown. The act of dancing with someone should not feel so scary, it did not when she danced with Gendry. But now, as Jon's hands were on her waist and they enjoyed a mid-tempo shimmy together, she found her mind doing back-flips and somersaults as it tried to figure out what was happening to her body and her soul. 

They were stood two inches from each others bodies, Jon's hands rested on her hips as her arms hung loosely around her neck. She could feel his breath on her skin, her own forehead felt moist from either his closeness or the sudden sweatiness she was feeling. All the stars in the sky and all the trees on earth could not add up to the feeling in her body right this moment. As her eyes were almost dizzy with the glow from the candles, the decorations twinkling like ice as it hung onto the trees and across tables, she could only focus on his features. 

His eyes were dark and deep, the usual grey looked black in the glow of the hall. They enchanted her, wished her to get lost in them and never return. They were large pools of oil, deep and easy to drown in. Her own eyes, feeling heavy as she got lost in Jon's appearance, scanned his expression. She did not know it, all she knew was it was intense and he looked as though he wished to kiss her. She wised he would, but she did not know how to articulate it. She could just say kiss me, but she wanted them to be alone when they did.

She didn't like the idea of everyone seeing it. So instead she was content to just sway to the music with him. She tried to focus on one thing at a time, if they had of kissed then and there, she might have completely loss all ability to function. Jon whispered to her quietly. "You still amaze me on a daily basis, you know?"

Daenerys felt her breath catch in her throat. What did he mean by this? How was she amazing? How did she surprise him on the daily? All these questions swirled in her head as she thought on it all. She needed everything to clear in her mind but she was so unable to do so as this handsome man danced with her. "Come again?"

"You, Daenerys Targaryen are one pretty incredible woman" Jon stated again, a little louder so other people could hear. She felt the heat run to her cheeks as she flushed in embarrassment. _Why is he so nice?_ "You keep getting up after so many setbacks and here we both are, dancing together at a ball as Triwizard Champions. It's pretty amazing really when you think about it"

"Amazing when you realise we were two seconds away from strangling each other for most of fourth, fifth and sixth year" Daenerys giggled, she had not known where the noise came from, perhaps there was something in the water but she felt incredibly happy. And so a giggle escaped. "The Quidditch incident and the ferret fiasco seem years and lifetimes ago, lost memories of people we used to be. But we've changed, in a pretty big way"

"I feel like the crap we've both gone through has made us that way, realising that we both were just being stupid and inconsiderate with our arguing led to us being here. I'm glad we talked about it all on Patrol many moons ago" Jon agreed. "And I still don't know what I did to deserve your forgiveness for the shit I said about you, had it been me I would never have forgiven. But you did, and now look at us!"

"You're special to me, Jon" Daenerys admitted. "I don't know how I would've gotten through the school year and all the trauma and horror that has come to my family if it wasn't for your support. I never expected it, even thought we were both Head boy and girl and we were suppose to look out for each other, I never expected it. You've helped me more than you realise to and the fact you don't think I don't see it all makes it even more endearing"

"See what?" He raised a brow and wondered curiously?

"It's... little things, I guess. Having food and water in your bag so that if I've not eaten you've got something for me to have, especially when I was forgetting to do everything when my mother died" She started, Jon flushed redder than the Gryffindor common room sofas. "Tell people that jokes about my heritage are no longer okay, that if people were caught saying it then it would be detentions straight off. Sticking up for me after everything we went through arguing with each other, it's just a complete turn on how we used to be. Thank you for looking out for me no one else was"

"It's okay" He said in a hushed tone. "You don't have to thank me"

"Oh, but I do! Jon I'd be a mess if it wasn't for you!" Daenerys said more honestly than she'd realised. She had not known where this sudden spiel had come from but it was intense. When she thought on it all, she realised that these were acts of someone who cared more than the average witch or wizard does to a fellow student. That terrified her, did he love her? _No, he can't be there yet, he's just being supportive and caring as a fellow head boy does, he can't love you like you love him, Daenerys._

Daenerys was unsure how and when she'd fallen in love. She didn't even know if the feeling she had was love but she'd read enough books to know she was feeling some of the same stuff the girls in those books felt for their partners. It was almost petrifying, wondering how and when this man she once hated had affected her in such a way. But he did make sure she was eating, he did watch her back for her, he did outwardly look at her with eyes of longing and adoration. He liked her, he'd said as much, but love? Surely that's too much to ask for. Not that she would ask. 

Her mind was ahead of her body. She felt like dancing with him in this close proximity was already pushing her limits of human contact but she was tough and resilient. She luckily enough had not had any reminders from Viserys about his intentions towards her, or any contact at all since the letter she'd opened in her Room. No Viserys meant nothing to ruin her happy demeanour and the elation running bone deep. The music sped up a little, and Daenerys found herself wanting to groove a little more than just the old shimmy she was currently doing. 

She parted a little from Jon as the song turned into a full on upbeat jig. Missandei and Greyworm came over to them then and the four of them started to groove and get down with leg kicks and laughs. Missandei started to break it down and Greyworm followed suit. Before they knew it, half the school was cheering the four of them on as a dance battle began. "You're going down, Targaryen!"

"I've seen you dance, Jon. You're horrendous!" She cackled as her and Missandei took one side of the battle and Greyworm and Jon took the other sides. There was five full minutes of back and fourth dancing where it was going in favour of Daenerys and Missandei until Jon broke out the worm. He got down on the floor and began break-dancing. "That's not dancing! That's rolling around on the floor getting mucky!"

The crowds were cheering anyway and Daenerys and Missandei got the grump and conceded the win. Jon high-fived Greyworm and went back to Daenerys who was pretending to be grumpy with him. "Sorry, love. But I'm just so much better at dancing than you"

"Pfft" Daenerys scoffed. She walked towards the food table, her stomach rumbling a little. Jon followed her and kept going on about him showing her how to dance some other time which earned him a whack on his shoulder. Jon picked up a plate and began piling stuff on it, this was when Robb and Theon made their way over. "Now, what food shall I have today? Oh, hello boys"

"Great dancing Daenerys" Robb winked. Daenerys furrowed her brow. "Such a shame Jon cheated"

"What?" Jon exclaimed loudly. 

"Oh come on, rolling on the floor is not dancing and you know it!" Theon cackled. Daenerys took their appearance in. Their foreheads were glistening with thin beads of sweat from the dancing and they looked tired. "Now, well done on the Champions dance though, Jon. You did not manage to trip over, an improvement!"

"I can dance when it's freestyle but not a waltz, stupefy me!" He shoved a egg and cress sandwich in his mouth and Daenerys found herself rolling her eyes. Jon continued to talk with his mouth full. "And anyways, where are your dates for this evening? Have they realised how pathetic you both are and ditched? I wouldn't be surprised" Daenerys whacked him on the arm again and he let out a loud shout. "Ouch! That hurt!"

"Don't be an arse then" She shrugged before picking up some chocolate cake and putting it on her plate. Robb and Theon said their ladies were powdering their nose or something to that effect in the girls bathroom (most ladies do this apparently, Daenerys did not know this). A few more minutes of talking by the food table and the girls came back and took Robb and Theon away to dance again. Then, Sansa came over. 

"Jon, can we dance again? All these Durmstrang boys are a bit hands on and I'd like to be reminded what a nice dance is" Daenerys instantly knew Sansa regretted saying 'hands on' as Jon turned into a rage monster in front of their very eyes. Daenerys couldn't help but laugh, it was almost sweet how protective of his family Jon was. She just wished her own family was like it and not the ones who had sexually assaulted her and abandoned her. She envied him for it. 

"WHAT! Who was it? Tell me there names and I'll send them to the hospital wing!" Jon barked. Sansa groaned and just dragged him too the dance floor. Daenerys did not mind, she was enjoying the cake and sandwiches. Missandei came over and she too started to pile food on a plate, Daenerys nodded in appreciation. All the other girls wouldn't be able to eat, they'd come in very tight dressed, but Daenerys black dress (Dark navy really) had a little room, so she wasn't going to skip on food and neither was Missandei. 

They didn't say anything for a while, they just watched people dance and chat. Daenerys thought about how hard it had been to get the whole school to come together and help with different aspects of decoration, but it looked amazing now and she was thankful she'd managed it. Suddenly, she was reminded of her dream. Twinkles like Ice... Could her decorations be the icy twinkle she'd thought of? _No, surely it would be something task related._ Still, it unnerved her slightly. 

"What do we have here then..." Daenerys felt a chill run down her neck. Drogo. Daenerys had done her best to actively avoid the guy since the fiasco in the Three Broomsticks a week back, but she had managed it until now. She did not know what he wanted and she was pretty unwilling to even talk to him. Most guys would've given up by now but he was persistent, she'd give him that. 

"What do you want, Drogo?" Daenerys sighed as she found herself wishing she could be dancing with Jon again away from the food table. As she looked on at him on the other side of the room jiving with Sansa, she considered walking off and not even entertaining Drogo's questions. But that would be rude and she prided herself on not being that way to the visiting students. 

"I'm a little upset, I offered to come to the dance and you chose that Hufflepuff lad. A big mistake" He smirked. "Not the best dancer was he?"

"He was perfectly fine, it was a lovely first dance. Now I you don't mind, please excuse me as I think I have to go and be literally anywhere else but here with you" Daenerys stated. It rattled him and he looked visibly annoyed. Well, so much for not being rude. 

"You embarrassed me in Hogsmeade village" He moaned. Daenerys did not realise she was dealing with a child. "It was not a very nice thing for you to do, you said you was not looking to be swept of your feet, someone else had done that. Such a lie, can you not see that he doesn't feel that way about you? You're a filthy inbred, why would he?"

Daenerys froze in her spot. How did he know? How did he know that her parents were brother and sister? No one had said anything about it in months, she'd not told him and he had not heard why she'd slapped Joffrey on that she had done it. And Jon, he did like her, didn't he? Yes, he did. Drogo is just manipulating you, ignore it, resist it. Missandei, hissing as she spoke told him to go away before she made him. It was something Daenerys did not think she'd hear from her. 

"Leave" Daenerys demanded. "Leave me alone"

"Sorry, did I hit a nerve? Your friend said it would rattle your cage, I should thank him" Drogo smirked. Friend? What friend? "Oh, here he comes, thank him yourself for enlightening me on your preferences" Daenerys head was spinning. "I didn't know brother fucking was allowed, but you still practice it?"

Daenerys turned into the direction Drogo was looking at to see Joffrey Baratheon smirking like the slimy git that he was. "Drogo, my friend!" Joffrey came up and greeted him. "Oh, Daenerys. You're still here?"

"You shit-bag!" Daenerys blurted, see was seething. Her Targaryen nature was coming out, she felt her blood flow and her anger with it. She was keeping tears back in her eyes. It was bad enough Drogo had suggested Jon did not like her because of her nature but that Joffrey told Drogo she liked to sleep with her brothers... she was beyond angry. "You have no idea what my life is like, you don't know what you're talking about! How dare you spread lies about me that are false and defaming!"

"Lies? Are you not a child of filthy incest?" Joffrey laughed. 

"That's not my fault and you know it!" She growled. The ball was ruined, the evening was ruined. Her reputation was ruined. 

"Sure, and when you lay down and take your brother inside you, as I assume you do, is it good? You probably enjoy it you disgusting whore" Joffrey laughed and Drogo laughed with him. Daenerys felt her heart clench and her barrier break down. _If they knew, if only they knew..._ Feeling dejected and horrified as this boys laughed at her and said whatever vile thing came to their mind she turned and fled. 

She could hear Missandei calling after her, but she ignored it.

She just ran...

And ran...

And ran. 


	44. Whacking the Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a very vivid response to last chapter, y'all were worried Dany would like Drogo lmao look where we are now. 
> 
> So this is not THE chapter, it's the next one. 
> 
> But this is still a very intense and emotional episode. 
> 
> Shannon Xx

Jon left Daenerys with Missandei by the food table as he was dragged forcefully into the crowd of people by Sansa. He did not particularly like that some greasy Durmstrang had gotten his hands on his baby sister and so he watched all of them around him like hawks for any sly hands trying to grab her. She was only a third year after all and all these guys were definitely seventh years. _How dare they_ , he found himself thinking angrily. 

"You look really intense, what did I say about no brooding!" Sansa warned. Jon rolled his eyes at her intense expression, she looked like Catelyn in these moments with her red hair flowing and her eyes squinting in a piecing stare. Of course she was nothing like Catelyn these days. Where her mother lacked compassion Sansa was full of it and where Catelyn lacked a sense of humour, Sansa could crack jokes better than anyone. Clean jokes though, Sansa still had the sensibilities of a lady after all. 

"You literally just told me that some guys were trying to grope you how am I not suppose to looked pissed off?" Jon was right and Sansa gave in. They began to salsa across the floor along with Robb and Talisa who was swooning as if Robb was the greatest dancer she'd ever seen. It was not true of course, but Robb probably was the best dancer of all the boys in the family. Although little Rickon would give them all a run for their money, Jon once caught him spinning on his head. 

"Just smile for once" Sansa moaned. 

"Yes, boss" Jon pretended to salute, which while mid dance was a difficult thing to do. He nearly tripped over Sansa's feet but managed to regain composure. She scowled at him for being stupid. "Now who's got the sulking face?"

Sansa ignored him and began to lead instead, it was something Jon wasn't used to but he went along with it. Theon and Margaery were just laughing as they lazily span around, giggling and causing a scene. Theon tripped on Margaery's dress and they both tumbled to the floor where they continued to laugh as if they'd taken a laughing elixir and couldn't physically stop. "Merlin on a broom they're an embarrassment!"

"They're just having fun" Jon reasoned. "Is that such a crime?"

Jon turned to look at them as they began to make out on the floor. Jon swore he could see saliva hanging between their mouths. He felt himself have to hold down the food he'd just eaten. "Clearly it's a crime"

"Fair point" Jon nodded in agreement. They waltzed away from the love fest and began dancing over by the band near the front. "Public displays of affection in that capacity should be banned, I mean what is he even think-"

Jon stopped on his words as out of the corner of his eye he saw someone running, that someone had a dark blue dress on and a silver blonde braid flowing down there back. He felt his tongue get twisted in his mouth as his eyes followed her as she shot out the door, her hands covering her face, one of them wiping her eye as if she'd been crying. 

Jon felt anger bubble in the tips of his fingers as he clamped down on Sansa's hands a bit too much. He let go off her and looked around for the cause of whatever had happened. he should've gone straight after her, asked her what had happened and comforted her. But as he saw Joffrey Baratheon and that weird Drogo guy laughing together by the food table while Missandei shouted in their faces as Grey tried to pull her back, he headed straight for them. 

Sansa shouted at him wondering what on earth he was doing but he wasn't going to listen to hear, she could follow him all he liked but he wanted to know what was said and why. Jon felt the bow-tie around his neck become tight as he tried to not panic. _Merlin, I hope she's alright_ , he thought aggressively. He swore to himself if these arseholes have said anything about her heritage he was going to sock them square in the jaw. 

By the time Jon reached the food table, Daenerys plate left there and Jon's that he left before being dragged away by Sansa had been picked clean. He could hear Missandei's conversations, or shouts were more appropriate. Jon being head boy, decided it was time to act and try to be a calming factor in whatever was going on. Or at least that's what he would say to teachers after he's punched someone in the face. 

"What's going on here?" He asked authoritatively. Joffrey's face turned to eye him up and with a second pause his face turned into one that he often associated with the young Baratheon. Gloating and satisfaction. He'd seen it so often. The Drogo guy on the other hand, he looked stoic and cautious, as he should. He might be bigger than Jon but Jon would put him in the ground without a second thought. 

 _You need to stop thinking like this, whatever they said to Daenerys is not true and you know she will recover, she always does_... Jon found it was a stupid wish, of course she would be affected, she always was. And it was times like these where he regretted having a part of making her life miserable. He'd been such an arse too her, the offhanded comments had been beneath him yet he'd still made them. And now, as he looked at them both, he felt all the pain and regret resurface. "Ah, Jon. Lovely to have some authority here!"

"Cut the shit, Joffrey" Jon warned. He wasn't taking any excuse tonight, he wanted the truth. "What did you say to her?"

"Now now, so easy to blame me. I never said anything that we all didn't already know" He said as he gestured to all of them stood in this group. Missandei made for him again but Greyworm easily held her back. Jon's eyes squinted and as he took a deep breath he walked towards Joffrey with more meaning than he's ever done with anyone before. He stood from him, only a foot apart before he squared up to him. 

"I'm going to say this once; tell me what you said to her or I'll bury you three feet deep in the ground" Jon's voice was laced with venom. He could hear Sansa's gasp behind him but he ignored her, he meant every word of it. He was pumping with adrenaline and he was ready to take them both on and win. Joffrey just laughed, it was clear that Jon wasn't getting his message through. 

In one fell motion Jon's hand was around Joffrey's throat and holding it so tightly that he was lifting him off of the ground. Joffrey's arms were trying to get Jon's wrist off of his neck, but Jon would not relent. "G-get off m-me!" 

"Tell me what you said" Jon asked louder, his anger flowing through him as he expected the worst. There was a slid minute where the gasps and shocked looks of the onlookers fell on Jon's suddenly deaf ears. He was consumed by a rage over something he did not know. It wasn't until Sansa yelled at him that he was brought out of the trance and released Joffrey out of his grip. He fell to the floor gasping for air. 

"You can't do that to me! I am t-the grandson of the minister!" He howled as he rubbed his neck where Jon's hand-print was bright red. Jon bent down and grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and looked him directly in his eyes. 

"Tell me what you said or I'll send you to the minister in a coffin with a bow on it" Jon growled. 

"Tell him you shit!" Missandei shouted. Jon's eyes swung around to her, she was struggling in Greyworm's arms. He face was red with anger and her eyes darker than the usual honey they were. "Tell him how you told this Drogo guy that Daenerys is a product of incest! Tell him how you said she fucks her brothers! Tell him how you said to her face that she was a disgusting whore who loved it when her brothers fuck her, TELL HIM!"

Jon's face dropped. _Disgusting whore... Incest..._ It was the same things that he'd said all that time ago. Well, not the whore part... but he'd definitely joked about the brother fucking before. He felt horrified, dirty and he couldn't even imagine how it made her feel. Jon's fists balled up around the cloth of Joffrey's dress shirt. He was so angry, he'd never felt this angry before. He understood, he finally understood why she'd been so mad every time a joke was made at her expense. 

Feeling everything at once and hating on this piece of garbage between his hands, Jon curled his right fist up and connected with Joffrey's jawline. There was a distinct crack and for a second Jon was worried it was his fingers, but it wasn't. He'd cracked Joffrey's jawline and he knew it. One strike, one angry and riled up strike and that's all it had taken. It didn't stop him from landing a second hit despite the cowering shit that was receiving the blows was begging for him to stop. One hit, two hit. A tooth came flying out and blood splatted across the floor. 

Jon felt himself being dragged off of Joffrey as teachers voices could be heard through the crowded scene. He couldn't be carted off to the headmasters office for a warning and a letter home yet, he couldn't. He needed to see how she was, to find her. Even though he was ninety five percent sure he knew where she was. The swarm off people meant he could climb under people's legs. 

Joffrey was moaning and mumbling, he couldn't talk properly, clearly Jon broke his jaw. But the moans and the mumbles were still enough to make Jon's skin crawl with hate and vile thoughts. Legs parted and people moved as Jon got to the front door of the entrance hall. Everyone else looking for him was in the distance as he stood up and legged it out of the Hall and on his way to Daenerys. 

The halls were empty, the music was slowly becoming quieter behind him as he tried to run in his dress shoes up the grand staircase. He kept slipping on certain stones and some disappeared that he'd usually miss altogether. He had to spend ages waiting for the third floor staircase to turn back towards the Gryffindor common room way so he could get to the seventh floor and when it finally did he cursed for minutes after. 

He heard the clock chime outside, it was closer to Christmas day than he's realised. The portraits were giggling merrily and drinking mead together. On the sixth floor, not a signal portrait had anyone in, they'd all gone to the fifth floor to terrorise the portrait of Bertie Bott who was the world worst party pooper. Jon flew between corridors and finally reached the seventh floor. he had not seen a soul but he knew straight away she'd been by here. 

"Head boy, do something!" One of the portraits called out to him. Jon turned to face him. "That wretched crying girl has ruin our festivities with her wailing!"

"Have you perhaps thought she was crying because she was upset?" Jon snapped. 

"Boy that's the only time you do cry of course I thought of it!" The portrait sniffed. Jon just stuck his middle finger up to him causing an audible gasp before he marched to the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. He could see scuff marks on the floor where she'd ran. _Why are you searching for clues like a detective, Jon? Get in the fucking room and make sure she's okay you idiot!_ Jon stood to the wall, and closed his eyes. 

_I need to make sure she's okay..._

_I need to know she's safe..._

_I need her to know she's loved..._

It was a minute or so before the door came into view, creaking as it bolted itself into place. It seemed bigger than ever as the door creaked open and he heard cries coming from the other side. He rushed in, the same room familiar to him. The fireplace was burning brightly and heat enveloped him as he entered. She was lying face first into the bean bag, her shoulders moving as she cried. 

Jon rushed over too her, nearly tripping on the rug by the fireplace. he was by her side in a second and he was putting his arms around her. She struggled away from him at first, crying becoming louder as her tears streamed from her face. "Hey, hey, it's okay. It's just me"

"They s-said you didn't c-care for me" She sobs into him eventually, he hoped his embrace felt safe and secure. Jon cooed her, off course he cared for her. He'd just punched Joffrey Baratheon in the face and broke his Jaw! How could he not care for her? He was hopelessly in love with her and he wanted to show it. But how could he do such a thing? Listen, that's all he could do now. "Say you do, say you care for me"

"Daenerys I'm past the caring stage, I'm head over heels for you and would do anything to protect you, to defend you" He said honestly. 

"You would?" She sobs, his dress robes becoming wet with tears. 

"I would" He confirmed. It was the truth. In the tournament he'd helped save her and she him, in school he protected her from other people's harsh words and now, as she cried, he held her close in love and devotion. How could it not be the truth. "I would do anything for you"

"Jon?" She said in a tone of voice that was a question more than an simple mumbling of his name. 

"Yes?" He replied, the heat warming them both as they embraced on the bean bags. 

"I need to tell you something"


	45. Telling the Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the big one Ladies and Gentlemen. 
> 
> I cannot believe after three months of this fanfic we're finally at the point in the story where Dany is going to come clean. 
> 
> Thank you so so much for all the love and support. 
> 
> This is my best chapter yet in my opinion and I love this story with all my heart. 
> 
> It is a slow burn of the slowest proportions, but it's their story you know?
> 
> Love, 
> 
> Shannon Xx

Daenerys Targaryen had no idea how to go about telling her story to Jon. There was so much pain and suffering in it and he was a man she'd come to love and appreciate and respect and admire, trusting him with her life. It was time, she knew it was time in her bones but it did not stop the prospect of telling him from being scary. The fact that she was even the slightest bit comfortable and ready in telling him this tale now shows how much she'd come to care for him and that was not lost on her. She knew the words needed to come out of her mouth as they embraced on her favourite black bean bag with the red throw. 

"What is it?" He asked, a question so loaded that she did not know how to process it. Daenerys saw his knuckles then as he held her hand. They were bruised and slightly bloodied, as if he'd hit something multiple times. She could only hope it was Drogo and Joffrey's faces that had been battered, and she never thought this of anyone. But their words from earlier dug deep into her heart and broke her from the inside. W _hen you lay down and take your brother inside you, as I assume you do, is it good?_   If only they knew she kept saying to herself.

But that did not matter now, all that mattered was that Daenerys needed to tell Jon the truth as to why she has her mood swings and to why she was so scared of people touching her and to why she was so broken and damaged inside. But how does she do this? It wasn't going to be easy, she could already feel the anger and hurt flowing through her veins as she processed this. She almost wished Professor Lannister was here to give support in telling the story like he had done in getting the case against Viserys built. It was any day now that it would all be good and everything in her life would change. 

"I... I need you to promise not to get angry or break anything" She mumbled. It was true that she'd expect him to do these things when it came to her truth, so she wanted a promise from him that he would not do any of these things until she'd finished and said her piece. However if it came to him doing this, she would not blame him. How could you not hear such a truth and not feel enraged and pitiful. She continued however, her adrenaline kicking in as she spoke once again. "This is important to me"

"Okay..." Jon's face became one of confusion, his brows furrowed and his eyes squinted a little as if he was trying to figure out a really difficult arithmancy equation. Daenerys looked at him and took in the expression. It was a look that wasn't going to be on his face for much longer so she tried to use his sweet, puppy eyes and soft lips as something to warm her insides and give courage. She inhaled, the air in the room felt constricting and briefly she considered whether a tongue-tying charm was still on her. But it wasn't, she could speak. Here goes nothing...

"You have said to me on several occasions before that when I came back from Christmas in third year that you noticed I was a little... different per say" She started, her courage was failing her quickly as her hands shook while Jon held them. Her mouth was hot, her tongue felt big in her throat, as if she was going to choke on it suddenly. But she fought through it, this was too important to sweep away. She realised this now. "You said that I was mean to anyone that came near me, even within just a few yards and that I was horrible to people. I can tell you it wasn't on purpose, there was a reason"

"I told you all that stuff is in the past, that it did not matter" Jon replied. "And you said it was your blood, the Targaryen blood inside you"

"Please Jon, let me say what I need to say. It's not just the blood. Please listen to me" She asked once again and he remained quiet. She looked at his face, he was obviously worried about her, and that gave her courage to continue. "There was a reason, there is still a reason why it's so hard for me to trust people and to love people and care for them. There's a reason I still struggle with meeting strangers and hanging out with people I do not know very well. It's a fear of mine, but it's not a social anxiety, it's a genuine fear over something that happened to me in third year"

She paused for a moment, her breath almost failing in her mouth. Jon's eyes lit up with curiosity. "Go on"

"I went back to our family home for the Christmas break like I always did, in third year and spent majority of it doing homework. Rhaegar had left home the summer before and had refused to come back after a huge falling out with our father. The house was a pretty miserable place at this point in time" It even hurt Daenerys to talk about Rhaegar, she'd loved him the most out of any family member and then he'd left to live with his partner Elia and never came back. "I was doing my divination homework by the large bay windows in my room, it was cold out but I remember I liked to look at the snow as it fell, landing in thick blankets across the ground"

This was the part of the story Daenerys was going to struggle with, she found her lips wobbling as the memory of that first time came back to her. 

"I'd made it very clear I was upset about not having Rhaegar around the house any more and so my other brother, Viserys, had come into my room and offered to help with my homework. I wasn't particularly struggling with it but I accepted the help anyway because I wanted to feel that connection with a family member like I had Rhaegar. It was stupid, I know" She breathed raspily, even his name made her cringe inwardly. She felt dirty and unclean, used. Which is exactly what she was, used. "So he helped me for a few hours before he asked if I wanted to go play some Quidditch in the garden"

"You play Quidditch?" Jon asked clearly shocked, there was a small smile there as he asked. It wouldn't be there much longer. 

"I used to. It was cold out and it was snowing but I thought why not, I'd been doing all my homework for a few hours and needed a break. I wrapped up warm in my Quidditch gear and we went outside. We played for an hour before the biting winds were too much, I didn't win but I hadn't expected to. Viserys was on the Quidditch team here and he was a renown beater but I'd appreciated being put through the ringer. I had wanted to join the Slytherin Quidditch team so it was good practice. We came inside and it wasn't going to be long until dinner that evening, it was Boxing Day I remember. I showered and got warm from the cold, I still remember the iciness of my fingers as they thawed in the hot shower"

There was a brief pause as Daenerys found a second wind of courage. _Why is this so damn hard, Daenerys? Rip the band-aid off!_

"I got out the shower and dried off in my en-suite. I put my hair up in a bun I remember and cleaned down in the cubicle. I changed into my dressing robe before leaving my en-suite and re-entering my room. Viserys was sat on one of my chairs by the fireplace still in his Quidditch robes and covered in dirt. He asked if he could use my shower as his wasn't working, he said something about the plumbing not connecting or something I don't really remember" Daenerys felt uncomfortable, she couldn't even look Jon in the face. "I didn't think anything of it and so I said it was fine. And then... then..."

She was really struggling, and as she felt Jon tense up next to her she knew he was filling in the blank himself. But she needed to say it out loud, she needed him to hear her words, to understand how she felt. 

"He grabbed my arm forcefully, there was a bruise there as purple and red as Professor Lannister's robes. I still remember the ache I had there for weeks afterwards, still to this day I feel a twinge in my arm when I'm carrying stuff. I know it's psychological though. He dragged me kicking and screaming into the bathroom. He shut all the doors magically and cast a few silencing charms. No one heard me scream" Her tears were blurring her vision, she couldn't see anything much. "He... he raped me, Jon. He violated me"

"Dany" There was so much in the word he uttered. So much pain and upset and sorrow and pity and empathy and anger and caring. It was all there and it filled the room with a tension she'd never felt. A weight lifted off of her chest as she'd said the words, but she did not realise how freeing it could be to tell him. She'd been dreading it for so long. 

"I still remember struggling to get free, but I was a fourteen year old girl at this stage, I couldn't match him. He was a fully grown, twenty one year old man raping his fourteen year old sister and I was powerless to it" She cried tears of regret and hurt. Jon's fists clench next to her. The words came tumbling out then, she couldn't stop. "He r-ripped my robe off and slapped me until I stayed still. He pinned me down with his body and he put himself inside me. It was pain I'd never felt before, tears felt hot on my cheeks and I bled down... there when it happened. It was the single most horrible thing to happen to me, or at the time it was, anyways"

Jon couldn't say anything, Daenerys knew it. How could he say anything? What could he say? All the words he wanted to say were not leaving his throat as she peered at him, gagging for a reaction. _Please believe me, please believe my truth._ "Dany..." His voice was louder, full of a little more aggression and angst than before. He was shaking as he sat next to her. He did believe it, and he was furious. "I..."

He leapt up from the bean bag causing Daenerys to jump a little, he was pacing, head in his hands around the whole room as he mumbled to himself. Daenerys could not quite catch what he was saying, something about blame and fault, but she did not need to know, because what he did next summed up exactly what he was feeling. It was a brief stop in front of a bookcase, a stare into space and Daenerys was too afraid to say anything. But she did... "Jon?"

Suddenly, he lashed out. He knocked a bookcase clean over and kicked it as it fell to the floor. He grabbed piles of old books and through them with force at the wall opposite, pages flying and dust swirling. He was turning the air blue as he did it and for the first time in Daenerys life, she was scared of Jon Snow. She pulled the blanket up to her face and tried to hide in the bean bag, but she still peered at him. She was not scared for herself, she knew he would not turn against her in his heated anger, but for him. Knowing this information, knowing that if only he'd done something different he could've stopped their petty feud long before it became anything. 

But the truth was that everything had happened the way it was suppose to. Had Jon added fuel to her fire when he'd made jokes about her parentage? Yes. Had she forgiven him? Yes, of course she did. It was all the past, but she knew he'd feel this responsibility for her lack of confidence and would take it out on himself. It was not his fault, it would never be his fault. She wanted to tell him this, to show him how she did not blame him, that she only loved him. Of all the things Jon Snow had done to Daenerys Targaryen, none of it compare to the horror she'd endured at the hands of her brother. 

But Jon did not know this, and so he kicked furniture and threw pillows and ripped curtains off of the wall. He cursed Merlin to hell and threatened to rip Viserys head clean off of his body. The thought of Jon being able to do something like this freaked Daenerys out, she'd never heard him use such violent language. "Jon, please stop" He did not, in fact he knocked another bookcase over and got dust all over his dress robes. Daenerys broke down in sobs, her heart ached and all she wanted was to be held. She did not want this. "Jon, you're scaring me, stop!"

He did hear her then and so he turned to face her. Panting heavily and his eyes darker than she'd ever seen them he saw the scared expression on her face and fell to his knees in front of her. He had tears in his eyes, but they were angry ones, his eyes becoming lighter but more bloodshot as he seethed with rage. But he tried to control it. "I'm so... sorry" He professed. He held one of her hands in his own and kissed it tenderly. It was an intense kiss that made Daenerys skin jolt with energy. She felt so shocked by ow he went from rage to tenderness in such a short moment. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that"

"Don't be angry... it's not your fault" She mumbled quietly, she could taste the salt in her tears on her dry lips. He wanted to protest, no doubt tell her that he added fuel to the fire, but she did not want to hear it. He'd saved her this year, he'd made her feel things other than emptiness. "It's something that's happened to me over the last four years when I've been at home, it's nothing that you did. He was the one that defiled me, not you. You've given me a reason to exist, Jon"

Daenerys had hoped that he would not catch on to the 'last four years' truth she just spoke, that he would focus on the positive affect he'd had in her life. But she was wishing for three pet dragons if that was the case, he caught on. His expression was flickering between comfort and seething misery as he processed what she'd said. "Four years? Daenerys how many times has he done this to you?"

Daenerys moaned, she was uncomfortable enough telling the previous truth. But she had to tell him, she'd promised herself she'd come clean about it all. She could not see Jon now, he was a silhouette as she tried to blink tears away as they came into her eyes. The room was almost silent, as if it too was waiting for her answer on a held breath. The fireplace warmed them still, roaring with a crackle. Only Daenerys' sniffles sounded out, snotty and brash as she wept. "Two..."

"Twice?" He said aloud and astonished. 

Daenerys shook her head, she wished it was only twice. It would be a vacation in comparison to all this pain she'd felt at the hands of her brother's torment. She corrected herself then. "Two hundred" Jon dropped her hand that he'd been holding and his eyes went wide with a wild ferocity. His mouth hung open like a mermaid and he froze in his position. _He's horrified..._ Daenerys wanted to show him her scars on her body, but that would be for a different time. "I guess you can understand how much it hurts every time someone makes a so called joke now"

"Oh Daenerys" He pulled her into an embrace and let her cry on him again. His left hand rubbed her back in a soothing motion, almost as if she was a baby, his other holding her tightly. She felt safe in that moment, even though a vengeful fire burned inside Jon and he could easily be ignited once more, she still felt safe. It was a miracle she'd been able to tell him, but the relief.. she felt free. 

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I really am!" She whimpered, her chin tucked into his neck. "It's just so hard to even get up everyday, to walk around and attend lessons like I'm a normal person. I have no family to love me or to love back, not mother to protect me from harm and no hope left inside me to carry on most days. I think about it every night, I have the same nightmares of him doing it over and over to me! I'm so broken, Jon"

"It's okay, you're not to blame, it's not your fault. It's his, he's a disgusting pig and I swear to you, my love, if I ever get my hands on him he will know pain like never before" he promised her and while it was a little abrupt and blunt for Jon to speak, she knew in this moment he meant it, every word. Weirdly it did offer her comfort, even if the language was so harsh.

"I'm damaged" 

"No, you're the reason I get up everyday, I think about you and how amazing you are all the time. Now I know everything you've faced  and the fact you're still standing and still fighting to be a normal human being again and that's amazing. You're such a strong person!" She couldn't help but cry, his words meant a lot. This was her closely guarded secret and she had to keep it buried inside or she'd be crushed under the truth. "I'm so sorry you went through this, I'm so sorry there was no one there to guide you and help you out of the abuse you've suffered. And I'm sorry for my part in it"

"It's okay" She said quietly, a sentence she probably should not have in Jon's current frame of mind.

"No it's not okay! It's not okay, Daenerys!" Jon snapped as he let her go and stood up and began pacing again. Daenerys sunk into the bean bag and missed his warmth immediately. "I said those things, those horrible things about you! I laughed when others made those jokes, I added to your hurt and pain and misery and I was an arsehole, I really was!"

There was a silence as Jon put his large hands on his hips and sighed dramatically. Daenerys thought the atmosphere in the room was thick all of a sudden, you'd be able to cut the tension with a knife or slicing charm. She did not know if she should say anything, she did not want him throwing things around again. He looked around at all the damage he'd caused in the room and Daenerys could see the cogs turning in his mind. 

She would tell him about the trial that would be happening eventually, about the case she was building with Professor Lannister but that was a conversation for later. He'd be annoyed that she'd have divulged the information to Professor Lannister before him but when she'd told the Professor, they still were not getting on very well,  still arguing. She'd had the curse taken off of her by him so she could spill the information that was eating her alive. and she'd felt freer since. But she'd given letters and memories to Professor Lannister to be screened by the Ministry to prepare for an arrest. And Jon could not be angry at that, like he was the actual truth. 

"Jon, I don't blame you anymore" She said quietly as the silence began to turn the air awkward. "I was mad every time those jokes came my way, it's a hard thing to deal when you're fourteen and having been raped. The jokes made suggesting I enjoy it hen he does it too me... like what Joffrey said to me this evening, that is always when it gets to me the most. Sometimes I just wanted to lash out at everyone and make them feel what I did. But the truth is I never would want someone to got through what I suffered"

"Jon slowly walked back to her and sat by her side again, his small fit over. "You're the bravest person I know"

"Facing what you've suffered does not make you brave" She looked at her hands in sadness. "I'm a weak person for letting it happen to me over and over and over again"

"No, you are brave!" Jon protested. 

"But I don't feel it! I feel useless in all honesty. I let my body be exploited so often, there came a point where he'd visit me a night and I'd just let it happen, my body was so tired from fighting him that I would just close my eyes and wait until it was all over" Daenerys felt exhausted. This was a challenging night in many ways for her. "I had to brew so many contraception potions, just because it became so inevitable. I hated going home for Christmas and Summer break, I used to brew them for days before I left because I knew what my body would be put through"

"I can't even imagine what it's like, especially at fourteen" Jon offered comfort. "But you are brave, and I thank you for telling me you'e truth. Fourteen years old..."

"It was scary and sad. That was my life, Jon. A sad mess, raped and abused and tortured by her twisted brother for four years repeatedly with no one to tell and no way of telling them" She sighed. Even though she felt all these emotions inside her and she knew Jon was too, she knew it was for the better, she felt a new dawn was on the horizon. One where Jon would be there for her and she could finally get Viserys in Azkaban where he belongs. 

"Did he put a curse on you?" Jon was smart, Daenerys wondered if he would figure that out for himself. She just nodded and in response, she received a loving kiss on the cheek. "I don't know how to comfort you, I want to shelter you and never let anything bad ever happen to you again. I want to hold you close to me forever, please let me do this, Daenerys. I failed in doing anything to help you before, I don't want to fail again"

"You've saved me enough" She sighed as her arms snaked around his body and she fell into a comfortable position with them both on the bean bag. "Jon Snow, I believe you failed to not get angry or throw things"

"Sorry" She could hear the blush in his voice, she wanted to see if his face matched. 

"Don't be, I've not had anyone care for me like this in a long time" Daenerys sighed. "Except perhaps Missandei"

"Does she know?" Jon asked. 

"No... no one beside you, Professor Lannister and two ministry officials working on the case. An arrest will be happening any day now" Daenerys stopped herself from spilling all the details even though she knew it was needed. But later, she wanted to do it later. "I'll tell you all about it later, for now I just want you to hold me"

And he did, they were there for hours it felt like, maybe even days. But his embrace of her felt like somewhere she wanted to be forever and she knew he too wanted this. It would be a while before her body was ready for more than the odd kiss, but if someone was going to touch her ever again she wanted it to be Jon. Daenerys did not know for sure what was going to happen now, but all she knew was that Jon loved her and she loved him. 

Maybe that was enough, for now.


	46. Holding the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know it's been a while but work has been manic and when I get home I haven't felt like writing yet. 
> 
> But here we go now, all done and dusted. 
> 
> Another brilliant chapter imo. 
> 
> Also, if you're worried after a few days of me not uploading like last time. Follow me on tumblr at Khaleesi-whitewolf, I usually update there. 
> 
> Shannon Xx

Jon was furious. _What kind of man rapes and abuses his fourteen year old sister?_ A disgusting piece of shit, that's what. How dare Viserys Targaryen do such a thing to his sister, the woman he'd fallen in love with and his own familial blood. Everything clicked into place for Jon. It was why she was so afraid of their kiss, why she'd been scared. Of course he'd never ever hurt her, let one... Merlin's beard. But it made sense, she was so broken and destroyed by the experience that she couldn't even handle the slightest of contact with anyone. 

Something this violent and personal happening to her body was why she lashed out at everyone else, she'd had a silencing charm of some sorts put on her and as she was not able to tell anyone she had no outlet for the pain and suffering she'd been going through. So she lashed out back, her magic was chaos in the halls at times, it had been. It was almost like she was eventually turning into an Obscuro, her magic was turning inwards and affecting her brain function. But she had come out the other side, she'd fought it within her and now she was going to have the last laugh when the ministry officials take Viserys in. 

He remembered Theon trying to get by her in the library and had put his hand on her back, she'd sent him to the hospital wing in minutes. She was so scared of being touched in anyway that she'd had a knee jerk reaction such as this. Poor Daenerys, this sad and beautiful broken girl in his arms right now had been through so much that Jon couldn't even comprehend. How was this fair? Was she not punished enough by society that even in her own home she could not be safe. 

Two hundred times. 

Over two hundred times this horrific thing had happened to her body and yet she was still going, still fighting to keep her own sanity and secretly trying to get Viserys locked up. Any day now she'd said. It was any day now that all her memories would be finished screening and would come back tamper free. She said she'd given them all two hundred and twenty seven, that she remembered them all. 

"All of them?" Jon asked softly as he held her to him so tightly in their room that he did not want to let her go. They'd been like this for at least an hour now since she'd told him, cuddled up on the black bean bag. Jon was so afraid of this moment ending, even though it was sad and melancholy in the room. He was getting to comfort her, to show how much he cared in a way he never expected before the ball. He knew he'd be in trouble eventually for hitting Joffrey, but perhaps he could claim he was pushed and his hand fell onto his face. That did not matter, what mattered was the petite girl in his arms telling her sad truth. 

"All of them" She nodded. She looked deep in thought as he peered at her, he could only imagine the horror of what she went through, he was no man for doing this too her. _What a disgusting and vile thing he has done._ "I remember one dinner time at the table, we were sat next to each other and I was so horrified by the rape he'd done to me not hours before that I threw up my stomach on the dining room table. My mother, being none the wiser asked Viserys to take me upstairs as I seemed weak. I tried to say I was fine and could get upstairs myself but she didn't listen. She perpetuated my suffering with this act, as had he"

"Dany" Jon tried too say something, say anything. But he could not. What could he say? What words in this world could he have to offer comfort and support to her? He was at a loss, something he never usually was. Not two hours ago they were dancing together, and now, his whole world was different. Daenerys had told him a truth that had really confronted him about how he acts in the future and his treatment of Daenerys. Of course, it was an afterthought, his main thought was how she'd suffered and bled. 

He wasn't consumed with rage anymore, he did not want to scare her again. He kept it under wraps the fire that flurried through his own skin, he kept his cool while he held her. Every single thing she told him made him madder, made him furious. But he contained it, he had too. He wanted to offer comfort. "She didn't know of course, and I couldn't tell her"

"She should've known, how could she not know her own daughter was in such pain?" He asked softly, so many questions needing an answer that now he'd expressed his anger and hate for the vile man who'd done this to her he'd turned to the parents. Where were they? She spent her entire Christmases and summers in their house, how did they not know?

"You didn't know" She said quietly. Jon considered this and came to the conclusion she was right. He'd known something was up, he'd known she'd had a personality change but he'd never bothered to find out. Not that she'd have told him something this personal all those years ago. Jon didn't even think he'd be able to process something like this when she was in third year. "If she did she wouldn't have been pleasant, she would've lashed out, probably killed him. Which he deserves, don't get me wrong. But mother did not deserve to be a killer, it's almost better this way"

"You're so wise" Jon found himself chuckling. 

"Experience has aged me" She sighed in his arms. There was a comfortable silence but Jon was reminded of how late it was and that they should leave the room soon or the rumours would start to spread. Hogwarts was notorious for how quickly a rumour could spread, the fastest thing to fly around the school Jon was aware of was the time Theon was found naked in a broom cupboard by the then Head Girl Melissa Tamera. She did his status many favours and still to this day some people remember the phrase 'Three ft long Greyjoy'. It was not the most creative nickname Hogwarts had come up with, but it was hilarious all the same. 

"We should go back to our common rooms, tomorrow is Christmas day" Jon spoke, almost ruining what had been the most important emotional connection he'd ever had. So, before she got ideas that he was uncomfortable or wishing he was elsewhere, he reiterated his own thought. "The school gossips about us enough I'd hate to have the 'where did they go and what did they do Christmas eve' rumours circulating while you're dealing with everything else"

"How are you the same person I hated for so long?" Daenerys sighed. "You're too sweet with me"

"I wonder too but I was an arsehole so I think your resentment was warranted" Jon kissed her on the top of her head before standing up from the bean bag and stretching. His dress robes were creased and his hair was a complete mop now. He was thankful he had two sisters otherwise he didn't think he'd be able to perform the next few spells. He made his hair go back into it's desired position and mumbled some enchantments so the creases fell out of his suit. "How do I look?"

"Handsome" Daenerys blushed cherry red, her skin looked beautiful where she'd done so. Jon found himself thinking of another reason why he loved Daenerys. For so long he'd thought she was the typical Slytherin, cunning, cruel and fierce. Yet, she was the complete opposite, she was sweet, nervous most of the time and complex. Did she have a fierce side? A cunning side? Yes, absolutely. But it's paired with her loyalty and intelligence so beautifully that she was a mixed bag. And now as she blushed furiously, her sweet and sensitive side was coming out. 

"Thank you" Jon grinned like a Chesire cat. She got out of the bean bag with his help, their hands connecting and causing an electric zap between them. Jon, even though he'd felt this energy between him and Daenerys now, still jolted like it was the first time their hands had ever met. He had a spare hand on her waist, it'd curled its way around to hold her back as she uneasily got onto her feet. "I'll walk you back to the Slytherin Common Room"

_Merlin I wish I could hold her like this forever._

It was a very honest thought for Jon, he'd never been one before to let out his emotions in such an impassioned way before, he'd always bottled them up and then when it had become too much he'd cracked. These were the times he'd lost it towards Catelyn and had to have a cool down time away from the Stark House. This only happened once or twice a year of late but there was a point when Jon was changing into becoming a teenager that it was almost every day he was lashing out at her with his words. He was so over it now though, and Daenerys was part and parcel of this. "You don't have to do that"

"I do, for my own peace of mind" Jon insisted. He didn't like the idea of Joffrey or that Drogo character lurking outside the Slytherin Common Room and giving her more stick, if he walked her to the common room and made sure she got in okay he'd be relieved. He could deal with the consequences of smacking Joffrey and breaking his jaw later on, it wasn't even a blimp on his radar right now. He only thought of Daenerys welfare. 

"Okay" She mumbled and after copying Jon's charms to freshen up her appearance, they left the room for the night. It was strange how different Daenerys was when in the room, he knew she felt safe in here, that she felt bliss even. As they left, she almost cringed, flinching as the Hogwarts air hit her skin. The corridors were empty, and in the distance a bell chimed once again. Had it been an hour? Two? Jon did not know. 

They walked in silence, hand in hand as the corridors of the seventh floor became the staircase that led down to the dungeon. They still had not spotted any students, but they could hear the music in the great hall softly. The Yule Ball was due to finish at one, so obviously it had been maybe two hours at most since he left the crowds. There was no one to be seen, and this meant the entered the entrance to the dungeons in peace.

Even though it was dark and dank in the dungeons, there was still a warm feeling that came from it, that even the dungeons felt cheerful in a weird festive way. The ghosts were singing in a nearby corridor and bells could be heard. However, the music from the Great Hall still played in the distance and somehow still managed to be echoed throughout the mass dungeon. Jon stopped in his tracks just a little way before the Slytherin Common Room. _Our dances were cut short_. 

"What's wrong?" Daenerys asked, her sniffles still breaking the air around them. 

"Nothing" Jon held her hand tighter. "We didn't get to finish our dance"

"I hardly think- oh" She understood when Jon held out his hand for her to except. He was almost in a low bow and his eyes fixed onto hers. She looked scared yet excited. He wanted a perfect dance with her and she deserved the dance. After having her Yule Ball experience ruined and her deepest secret revealed to him, it was clear now more than ever that she deserved the world. 

She took his hand and their bodies stood only a few centimetres apart then, his arms snaked around her waist and her spare one on his shoulder. They began to sway, nothing fancy, just a side to side motion that suited them both. Their eyes never left each other, anyone who saw them now would see how in love they were, Jon knew it. He couldn't help but smile when he looked at her, when she smiled back. It was everything he'd dreamed of, it was just a shame that he'd found out something so awful had happened to her. He wished he had a thousand time turners, that he could go back and kill Viserys before he ever harmed a hair on her head. 

"You're thinking too much" She sighed as they turned slowly in the empty corridor. Jon felt his skin flush this time, he had not realised he looked so intense. His brooding face was a problem. "I can see it in your eyes, I know what you're like. They don't call you Broody Snow for no reason, you know" Jon snorted and said it was not himself he was brooding over. "I know, but you know I'll be fine, right?"

"I know you will, someone who's gone through everything you have and still be standing, I know you're be alright. I just think you deserve some kind of medal, everything really. You deserve to be happy, to have a life you want. Whatever job you want and whatever family you want. You deserve everything, you really do" His accent had never been more gruff, he was tired and physically drained from the encounter with Daenerys in their room. Daenerys embraced him them, their small dance over as she cuddled him. 

"I think I love you, Jon Snow" Jon's heat melted as the words came out of her mouth. sure he knew, he felt the same. But there was something about hearing her say the words that made him become a mess. He wished he could stay in this embrace forever, and hear her say those words to him over and over again. _I think I love you, Jon Snow._ That's what she'd said, and he knew deep down that he loved her too. 

"I think I love you too, Daenerys Targaryen" Jon beams and he kissed her head softly once more. There's a few minutes while they embraced, a slight sway taking over them once again as the music that still sounded from the Great Hall died down, it was ending in their now. People would be here soon. Jon looked into Daenerys eyes as they both parted when the music stopped. "Merry Christmas, Dany"

"Jon?" She said quietly, ignoring his festive cheer. Jon wondered what she would say, he did not know but he didn't think he could take another confession like the on earlier. He put his hand on her cheek and rubbed it slightly with his thumb. Asking what ti was she took a deep breath. Jon felt her body shake, as if she was nervous. What could she possibly have to say? Whatever it was, it was not what he expected. "I want you to kiss me"

Jon blinked several times, wondering if he'd heard correctly. "I'm sorry?"

"I said I want you to kiss me" Daenerys blushed, the cherry glow coming back to her skin as she almost looked down at her feet. "Please"

"Are you sure?" Jon wanted to make sure, he did not want her to regret such an action. Their first kiss had not really been a kiss, it was a knee-jerk response he'd had to hearing her go on and on about whatever it was. He'd done it to shut her up. The second kiss had been an emotionally vulnerable moment by Daenerys and she'd done it without warning Jon first hand. But here, this could be their first proper kiss. 

"I'm ready, I want this" She said as their fingers intertwined with each other. Jon almost didn't know how to go about this, he was suddenly riddled with nerves and fear. What if she did not like his kissing? What if she was grossed out by him for something or other? Did he just put his lips on hers? Did she want a kiss with tongues? _Jon stop being an idiot you've kissed girls before it's going to be fine._ He did not find comfort in his thoughts. Yeah, he'd kissed girls before, but he had not properly kissed Daenerys Targaryen. "Please"

The final plea was enough to knock sense into him. He encased her jaw with both hands and softly pressed his lips onto hers. She tasted like tears, it was to be expected as she'd been crying all evening. But there was a sweetness to her lips, they were so soft and supple and pink as raspberries. He found himself getting lost in her lips, a feeling he would not trade for the world. Once again, just like last time, Jon's brain was all fireworks. Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-bangs and crackers were going off all around him as everything was Daenerys Targaryen. 

Merlin he loved her.


	47. Opening the Gifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello y'all, 
> 
> New chapter for you today. 
> 
> Sorry it's a little later than usual, I've been sad as shit over Star Wars Rebels lol. 
> 
> Shannon Xx

Daenerys woke up the following morning as a wave of bliss rolled over her completely. She'd been dreaming off curly hair, soft lips and a smile so piercing she almost felt the wind be knocked out from inside her lungs. It happened, she'd been brave enough to ask for the kiss she'd wanted, a comfort after such a torturous talk about her past. It had been everything she'd dreamed of. A blanket of warm enveloping her as her senses worked overtime.

She did not have much to go on when it came to kissing, her own knowledge and experience had been limited to the three she'd shared with Jon and while the first two were enjoyable, it had nothing on the feeling she got from the one the night before. There wasn't too much pressure in the kiss, her lips were in sync with his and they moved at a pleasant rythmn. He tasted like a sweetened musk, her tongue harbouring flavours she never knew existed. His hand held her jaw, cupped it perfectly as if he never want to let her go. It was fireworks on a dark night, lighting up her existence one bang at a time. 

And now as she lay in her four poster bed, her fellow Slytherins snoring peacefully beyond her curtains, she couldn't help but think of this and smile. Jon Snow, the man who does not know how much of her life he'd changed. This secret she'd been carrying with her for so long, this violation of her very being, the weight of it all was gone. It had been lifted off of her shoulders in a way she hadn't anticipated at all.

And she felt free. 

She couldn't help it, even though she wasn't completely free of it yet. Any day now she would get the news of an arrest, but the ministry was taking forever on screening all two hundred plus of her memories. Each memory was taking almost half a day to completely screen and test according to Professor Lannister. The last she spoke to him a few days ago they'd done nearing three quarters of them so it could be anywhere between a few days or a few weeks to finish it all off and get this arrest going. He would go down, it was known. There was so much overwhelming evidence, but the standard procedure meant she would still have to attend a trial. 

But the day was coming, it was almost over for her. And then all she had to worry about was not dying in the second task at the beginning of February. she hadn't even had time to examine her piece of treasure she picked up from the end of the first task, worry after worry has been plaguing her and the task was pushed to the back of her mind. But now the ball was out of the way and she and Jon were on the same page, it'd be useful to start her research. She'd save that for at least boxing day though, today was Christmas and she wanted rest after a blurry and mad evening the night before. 

Drawing her curtains back she saw that all the other girls in the dormitory were fast asleep still, it was nine o clock now. Daenerys would've usually called them lazy and woken them up with Decoy Detonators, but everyone was up late last night, so she'd leave them to sleep in for however long they wanted. Plus it was Christmas, it'd be a little unfair to be a pest to them on this day. 

Daenerys threw back her covers and examined her in the one mirror the dorm room had, she looked a mess. Her hair was all tangled in the braids she left it in, her makeup had once again smudged across her face and she looked so tired Daenerys was wondering if she'd even slept at all. She knew she had, the dreams of Jon were proof, but her body was so tired, perhaps from the reveal of her close guarded secret to Jon. Tired didn't even begin to cover it for Daenerys, but it was Christmas, and there would be a feast later and the tree in the common room had presents under them. 

Daenerys never got many, she'd always get something from her mother and father, a nice dress or some new books she'd been interested in reading about their wizarding history. Missandei always got her sweets and biscuits and chocolates in a big bumper back which she enjoyed for at least a week before they were all gone. That would usually be it, but it would always be things she wanted so she was never bothered that everyone else in the dorm had piles upon presents. 

This time, she was only expecting Missandei's, both her parents has gone and her brother was still not talking to her. It was a mess, the longing she had for a family that cared and loved each other never faded. Had everyone stuck together would Viserys had done this to her body? Yes, a monster is always a monster. Rhaegar would've found out beforehand too, he would've done something about it. But he wasn't home, he couldn't protect Daenerys. 

Sighing at her inevitable pang of loneliness at Christmas time, she took her shampoos and towels into the dorm's bathroom and began to run the shower. She pushed the dysfunctional family thoughts out of her mind and remembered the night before. Not the confession, that was still too much to process for her and it was something she still did not fully understand.

Instead she thought of the kiss. 

As she stepped into the shower once her night gown was off, she allowed the feeling of glee and pleasure from their intense kiss fill her bones and flood her mind. The warm water trickled across her skin and raised the goose bumps across it, her mind became intense suddenly as the feel of his lips on hers evoked other images that she'd had in the shower about him the day before, ones she could not control. _Not now, it's Christmas day_ , she thought in a frustrated sigh. 

Ignoring the growing pleasure building under her layers of skin she washed her body and hair, trying to be finished as soon as possible. However, as her own hands swept across her body with a flannel to clean it, she felt herself come alive. The urge to let her hand go to places she never touched herself on was astronomical, her nipples were hard once again and she was craving something to touch them. 

She'd already ignored the sensation once, it had been a difficult task, she didn't know if she could do it again. As soon as she thought this her walls were down. She found herself sweeping a hand over her sore and swollen breast and instantly slid down the wall in crippling pleasure. It was terrifying, scary and exciting all in one confusing mess. Viserys abuse had been so painful and so frequent, Daenerys thought she'd never feel this way. A clear fantasy in her head as Jon held her in an embrace and a clear reaction from her own body. 

What changed that she felt like this was something she could deal with? Was the baptism of fire of telling Jon everything, that he was the one person in this school that knew the details as much as he did, that he was the one person who she felt this intensely about, was that what had changed? Whatever had changed, it scared her, as change often did. But she could not control what her body wanted, she could not control her hands as they glided down to her sex. None of it. 

But it happened anyway, and Jon's mouth fell from her lips in a moan so full of want and desperation that as soon as her hand landed down there the pleasure was almost gone. It was strange that she felt like this, she didn't know what to think. She knew she loved Jon, she knew that maybe in ten years time she'd feel comfortable with something like this... but not now, she'd gone through too much. 

yet her body continued to want this. 

Shaking at the bottom of the shower, one hand on a breast and the other down there, she felt herself come to what she only knew had to be an orgasm. she'd never had one before, she'd never even touched herself before. It ripped through her body fast that a fire through a barrel of fuel, than a fire-bolt through air. Her mouth formed an 'o' shape as it did, the experience was something so unlike anything she'd ever felt. Then, words fell out of her mouth before she could process them. "Oh Jon"

That made her tip over the edge and her breathing increase tenfold. It woke her up from the trance she'd seemed to be in and almost felt shame flow through her. Missandei would say it was nothing to be ashamed about, that she'd read about it in Witch Weekly and it was something that was suppose to give a woman strength or something like that. But in this moment, given her history and her only recent confession of love to Jon, it all felt to raw. 

She clambered up off of the floor and shut the water off. She got out of the shower and looked at her naked body in the reflection of the mirror, her hair clinging to her face and covering her breasts. For once in her life there were no bruises on her skin, even the ones she'd got from the tournament had gone, only a few scars lingered on her inner thighs and arms. Her breasts were full now, a D cup after being flat chested for so long. Her curves were in the right places, she'd come out the other side of her body changes. She was a woman now, yet, she still felt like the same scared thirteen year old she had once been. 

Not wanting to look at herself any longer, she grabbed a towel and dried herself down, her bathrobe encasing her once she'd done. The intensity of the shower and what had occurred had vanished, but when she walked back into the dorm she realised that once again she'd been in there a long time. She did not want this to be an occurrence every time she had a shower now. It was nearing half ten when she looked at the clock. That was an hour and a half. 

Taking no longer than a few minutes to dress in jeans and a jumper, she put her hair up and went downstairs to the common room. There wasn't many people, only a couple of first years who'd already opened their presents. She was the first of all the people who attended the ball to be awake. She walked straight to the tree, wanting to see her chocolates and sweets from Missandei. 

The good thing about the trees in the different common rooms is that they were all linked. So Daenerys last night when she'd returned tot he dorm had put all the gifts underneath it, even the ones for Missandei and Jon and they will then turn up into the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor Common rooms respectively. So now as she looked at the tree, she was two presents with her name on. She picked them up and took them over to the fireplace to be unwrapped. One of the first years there mumbled. "M-morning Daenerys"

"Hello" She replied kindly, wondering if they were scared of her. She knew that a lot of the first year students had been warned of her fiery temperament. The others glared as if not scared by her, so she just went about opening her presents. One was a care basket from Missandei which yes had a lot of sweets and chocolates and biscuits in, but it also had face wipes and a mascara and a lipstick and an eye-shadow palette. Daenerys was excited, she'd never been bought makeup and had only been borrowing Missandei's this year. 

She unwrapped it to look at all the colours. The lipstick was by Witching Decay, a company she'd seen about in Witch Weekly when deciding which lipstick to get Missandei. When she opened the packaging she looked at it. 'Witching Decay Maddening Matte Lipstick' it said on the box. she opened and looked at the colour, a neutral peachy nude shade which Daenerys knew she was going to get some use out of. The Mascara was by the same company and was black brown rather than full black and the eye-shadow palette was all neutral tones too. She was going to get a lot of use out of them all. 

As she opened the second present which was from Jon, she began eating some of the jellied sweets she'd received. She ripped the not so well wrapped wrapping paper off of the present and felt her jaw drop. It was a photo frame, black with engraved dragons around the edges that looked expensive, but in the frame was what was more important. She remembered this day, the day of the tournament.

When they was debriefed after finishing first Jon's sister Arya too a photo of them both. It had ended up being the only one where she'd smiled, despite beign covered in dirt and god knows what. But there she was, with Jon, both of them smiling back at her as the picture moved. Daenerys felt hot tears form in her eyes, she loved it. It was such a personal present that she got emotional just looking at it. She needed to seek him out now and thank him, it was beautiful. 

Ignoring the girls who were wondering why she'd started crying she took all of her stuff back up to her dorm and after shoving the sweets under the bed, she put the picture of her and Jon next to the one of her and Missandei on her bedside table. She didn't care that the girls in the dorm would see it, after Jon punched Joffrey last night (something she found out when she re-enter the Slytherin common room after her dance/kiss with Jon) everyone knew they liked each other. 

She was about to leave the dorm room with her wand and walk the corridors before lunch when a tapping on the window near her bed brought her back. She turned to see an owl she did not recognise there, wanting to come in. That's odd, she thought. The Sand twins' owl was a large eagle owl and Margaery's was a barn owl. This one wanting to get in was a snowy owl and she knew no one with a snowy. She unlocked the window and let him fly in. It dropped a letter and package on her bed before leaving out of the window it came in. Perhaps it was going to the Owlery for a snack. 

She closed the window and sat on her four poster bed. The letter was hand-writing she recognised but almost did not want to believe initially. She opened the present first. Once again, her jaw dropped as she couldn't believe what she was looking at. A sterling silver Dragon necklace which curled around the neck as if a protector. It looked very expensive and very heavy. She lifted it up and put it on, the mirror in the dorm room showing that it did indeed suit her. It was a statement piece of jewellery as her mother would say, one that showed power and that was dragon themed. 

She needed to read this letter, so she ripped the seal off, which had a burning sun with a spear through it and opened the letter. It was him, it was from Rhaegar. 

_Dearest sister,_

_I know I have not been around for you to have a connection with the last ten years and I know there is no excuse for my actions. I cut you all off because of my own petty feud with father and now, you have to deal with having no mother or father to love and support you. Nothing can erase the hatred you probably feel towards me, the angry, but do know that I do not blame you one bit._

_So I'm telling you finally, what happened. I fell in love, Daenerys. I fell in love with the most intelligent and gifted witch I've ever met and she has me too. We're so happy together, we're getting married soon. I love her, and she loves me. I know that it can be a lot to take in, but I do not blame you if you do not want to do this, but I'd love for you to come, it won't be until the summer however._

_Christmas time can be lonely, particularly for someone who will be spending it at school and not with the remaining member of her family at that house, so I sent you this small gift as a reminder of our past, our heritage and our ways in Valyria. We used to be among the most feared, we had many dragons bonded to us, we were a grand house. We gave our enemies death with Fire and Blood, and while we are both a product of their unnatural ways, that's all our history has ever known._

_So this Dragon necklace, let it be a reminder to you that while our parents are gone, and while I have failed you in not being a part of your life (or that I did not come to support you i the tournament, one which you seem to be winning) you are a fire that can give the world something to think about. You could lead, create or bring together people. You can do anything you put your mind too, Daenerys Targaryen. Because you are my sister and while I have not shown it, I love you and support you wholly._

_Forever your brother (and I someday hope to be your favourite once again)_

_Rhaegar._

It was a couple of rereads of the letter, her emotions swivelling inside her before the tears fell. 


	48. Merrying the Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this is late, things have been mad and I just haven't had time to get this chapter down. 
> 
> I'm working on a schedule to make things a little more organised in my life so here's hoping to more regular updates!
> 
> Shannon Xx

Jon woke up Christmas morning by being flung into the air by a Levicorpus charm. Granted anything was possible in a room of all boys (especially Robb and Theon) but this particular morning he had not expected it. He felt what contents was left in his stomach rise to his mouth and shouted to be let down before it all came out. He fell with a thud onto the floor and Theon and Robb just cackled like seven year old children at him crumpled on the floor. 

 _Bloody arseholes_ , he found himself cursing inwardly. He was in no mood to be messing around in such a manner, it was Christmas and he'd been given the best Christmas present already. A kiss from Daenerys. Nothing that happened for the rest of the day would ever top what happened the night previous and in all honesty he felt kind of annoyed that Robb and Theon would attack him while he was sleeping. 

Perhaps it was a sign of maturity, but in years gone by he would've retaliated and turned them into tea cosies. Now, however, he didn't want the bother. He just wanted some peace and quiet and to open his presents with his family and eat until he couldn't move. Not to mention he wanted to see Daenerys. He had wondered what to get her for Christmas for a while and then Arya had developed a bunch of her photos she'd taken. He knew as soon as he saw the two of them, half beaten up in their tournament clothes that he needed to get a photo frame and so he searched for one in Hogsmeade and found it. 

Jon pulled himself off of the floor and moved to get dressed. He grumbled a Merry Christmas to them all before changing into jeans and a comfy jumper, black of course. Robb tried to go back to bed but after beign flung into the air Jon was not going to let him sleep on it, besides Arya and Sansa were outside the common room waiting for the present opening to beginning. Jon had suggested to Arya that she walked to Ravenclaw tower on Christmas morning to get Sansa to come over, their family was to be together as they were still at school for Christmas due to the tournament and the ball the night previous. 

"Get dressed, idiot" Jon snapped and flung some clothes at Robb who grumbled as Theon slipped his pyjamas off and changed into comfy joggers and a jumper, green with a black trim. Jon used his wand to fling Robb's bed curtains back and made them stay there so Robb couldn't close them again. Robb grumbled something along the lines of 'prick' to which Jon stuck his middle finger up at him in return. So basically it was a usual Christmas morning. 

Jon walked out to the common room then and his thoughts immediately turned to Daenerys who's lips had been on his the night previous and it had been everything he'd wished for. Gentle yet frenzied, soft yet harsh, intense yet relaxed. It had taken over his senses until his entire body felt the kiss, the way their lips moved in a rhythmic harmony had sent chills down his spine, as if it was one and the same. 

Jon's mind was reliving the feeling now, swirling with the possibilities of other kisses they could have. Of course, now he knew everything that had happened to her, he was not surprised when after a few minutes of kissing outside the Slytherin Common room that she'd parted suddenly and said she wasn't comfortable anymore. Merlin it made him so angry, what that piece of scum has done to her. She may never be touched in that way again, she may never want kids and if she does it will take years and years to heal from something so horrific. 

Jon felt angry flush his skin like he was getting into a hot bath, one where the hot top had been left on for too long and your skin just steams instead of being wrapped in the warmth. How could someone do that to their own family? She was fourteen, fourteen! She's the same age as Sansa... Jon shuddered and all over again he felt a rage inside him only her being near him could quell. He suddenly wanted to get presents over as quickly as possible just so he could be with her. But as he got to the common room, the Starts were all gathered (and by that he means Arya and Sansa). 

"Merry Christmas, Jon!" Arya leapt up at him and he caught her. Arya was by far his favourite member of the family, not that he'd tell Robb that of course. But they'd been there for each other when no one else was. They both felt like odd ducklings out when it came to the family. Jon being his father's secret son with a muggle and Arya for not being the well spoken and polite daughter Sansa was. They'd bonded over their individuality and have been close ever since. 

"Happy Christmas, Arry" Jon sighed as he put her down. Arya, who'd been in a good mood all morning felt betrayed at the use of her old nickname, Jon couldn't help but laugh at the face she pulled. Arya went through a phase where she tried to dress like Robb and only wanted to be addressed as Arry. This was when she was six years old and was just beginning to show signs of her magic in herself. "Sorry, low blow"

"Idiot" Arya snapped. 

"So I've been told many times" Jon laughed before messing her hair up with one of his hands. He remembered the summer time when Arya got her letter from Hogwarts, she'd been so excited when that came from Professor Lys she'd turned her entire hair blue accidentally. Jon still did not know how she managed it but it was Arya after all, and she always made impossible feats occur. 

Jon remembered the way that he'd arrived home that evening from his training at the ministry for dinner and she'd waved the letter in his face. It had been a heated discussion between him and Catelyn that night as Arya had asked if she could go with Jon to Diagon Alley the next day (which had been a Friday and he'd been on a half day) to get her supplies. Catelyn felt that as her mother she should be the one to go with her to make sure everything she gets is correct. She'd been with all her other children when they'd got their supplies, she'd even gone with Jon to choose his wand as Eddard had work business to attend that year. 

Arya said that she could come if she wanted but that she just wanted Jon to be there more than anyone else. Catelyn had never understood the kinship between the two of them but it was as easy to understand as rudimentary Arithmancy. They felt like outsiders in the family, and Arya had loved Jon more than anyone else. When she'd been sick, he'd been the one to care for her, he'd given her stern words when she'd tormented Sansa too much. He'd been a brother to her more than Robb had. And she'd been more of a sister to him than Sansa ever had. 

Of course, all four of them got on better than ever now, both Robb and Sansa finally realising that there was nothing wrong with Jon like Catelyn had tried to make them believe for so long. Arya, who had sighed with Jon before she knew what that meant had met Jon in Diagon Alley to go shopping for her school supplies and this had really cemented their affection for one another. Catelyn had agreed to drop her off and do some shopping for Robb and Sansa for school while Arya was taken to Ollivanders to get her wand in the end. 

He remembered the way her eyes lit up when they'd walked through the front door, the thousands of wands, stacked like books on all walls and her gleeful grin as she stepped up to the counter. The woman behind the till had commented that she'd never seen such excitable eyes at the prospect of a wand before. But Arya from that day had shown her enthusiasm for Hogwarts and the magical world around them. She tried out a couple of different wands, some short others long. It wasn't until she held a very thin one in her hand with a sturdy and robust handle that she smiled. 

 _Does it have a name? All the greatest wands have a name, you know._ He'd said to her and she'd thought on it for all of two minutes. She'd chosen needle, a great name for a thin wand that was fast in her hand. She'd named it so as almost a fuck you to Sansa and her mother at the time, Sansa loved to sew dresses and her mother always encouraged it. But Arya loved the outdoors and the companionship of others, so this was her needle. Her weapon. 

"Jon, it's Christmas stop it!" He was pulled out of his thoughts by an annoyed Sansa. Everyone was sat waiting to open presents and Jon had been there with a glum and brooding expression on his face. He pushed all this randomness in his mind tot he back and focused on what was in front of him, a pill of presents for the five of them (six now Yara Greyjoy and just turned up with Theon's gift). "Okay I'll go first"

Sansa grabbed a box with her name on it and in lightening quick speed she unearth a hair clip with looked expensive, really expensive. It was a wolf shape and gold encrusted with jewels Jon did not know the name of. Sansa's eyes widened as she read the tag and gawked at Robb. _Oh, that's what Robb was on about when he said he'd spent too much money on Christmas presents this year._ Needless to say Sansa loved it and placed it into her hair immediately. The green of the jewels and complimented her hair and the iris of her eyes. It was always her favourite colour. 

They opened other presents, Jon received a bunch of books about different subjects he'd always wanted to look into from Robb such as the rise of Grindlewald and the life of Dumbledore one of the old headmasters here. He was given a new Sneakascope from Sansa after she accidentally broke his and a bunch of Weasley Wizard Wheezes products from Arya which she thought would come in handy for him during the second and third tasks of the tournament. He then saw the package from Daenerys and felt excitement inside him. 

He ripped the brown paper and string to reveal a load of books and a broom service repair kit. He was in desperate need of giving his broom some TLC, he'd said so to her on one of their prefect patrols. There was a card inside which he read. _For Jon, you've been nothing short of amazing to me this year so as a token of my gratitude, her are some of my favourite books on the second wizarding war that I think you'll enjoy. There's also a couple of potions ones to help you out for the tournament and a broom repair kit as yours is looking like it crashed into the Whomping Willow. Yours, Daenerys._

Jon couldn't help but smile as he looked through the book titles. There was The Secrets of Hogwarts Revealed by Justin Finch-Fletchley, Memoirs of Ronald Weasley by Ronald Weasley, Potions 101 by Draco Malfoy and The Art of Potion-Making by Maria Hendry. He couldn't wait to get through them all, Daenerys had spoken particular praise at the Memoirs of Ronald Weasley which was a series of Seven books, one for each year he'd been at Hogwarts. She'd read her copies of the books so many times they'd been falling apart when he'd caught her last reading them. 

And the potions books were so meaningful, she knew he had issues with the more complex stuff and she had offered to help. He'd been so stubborn and refused the she'd offered at first, but they'd worked so well together in the first task that he'd realised he needed her and she needed him. Particularly as Durmstrang were acting dubious, the headmaster Stannis was nowhere to be seen during the day and Beauxbaton was as nonchalant about the attacks that were happening across the continent they may aswell be asleep. They had to rely on each other to get through this. 

They had not looked at the relics since the first task, he hadn't found time to even digest it. Everything since then had happened so fast and his relationship with Daenerys had taken up the most time, both of them cracking each other, letting themselves get lost in each other. Then came school priorities, both of them Head boy and girl, organising the prefects from all three schools to help protect Hogwarts from an incursions that the tournament has attracted. It was all so messy and the relics had been pushed to the far recesses of their brains, but soon they would need to figure them out for it was only six weeks until the second task in February. 

"Wow, you're going to be reading for weeks" Robb laughed as Jon counted twelve brand new books in total from his Christmas haul. He was never one to publically show how much he read, usually he was the thinker, the brooding king or whatever clever name people came up for him that week. But the truth was while he enjoyed a practical approach to lessons, particularly those of Defence, he always enjoyed reading. It was late at night when others went to bed that he'd get lost in pages of information. It all fascinated him. 

"I can do one every couple of days" Jon agreed. They took their presents back to their respective common rooms, Sansa leaving to go to Ravenclaw tower before they all reconvened outside the Great Hall twenty minutes later to enjoy the food prepared for them all. It was here that Daenerys arrived by herself with a big smile on her face and in comfy jeans and a jumper too. 

Jon could not help but smile, his happiness as plain on his face as it had ever been. How did he act now though? He hadn't told his family that they'd kissed or that they most likely will be kissing again in the future (if she was okay with that of course), he hadn't told them that they were getting on like a house on fire and of course he'd said nothing on what had happened to Daenerys. That was not for him to say, it was for them to find out if she told them or when the arrest happened and the news reached their ears. His brain was going into deep distraction and brooding mode and if he did not shut it off soon he wouldn't even be able to say hello to her. So he did. 

"Hello" She blushed a little and Jon couldn't help but smile at how delicate and sweet she looked. She cleared her throat as Jon raised an eyebrow at her, her skin flushing even more. "Merry Christmas, Jon"

"Merry Christmas, Daenerys" He smiled, wanting more than anything to give her another kiss. Fortunately for him, Arya cleared her throat and pointed above them. There, as if some big cosmic joke in the universe, some mistletoe grew slowly over the two of them. This was the kind that Professor Lannister had said you would not be able to move from under unless you kissed whomever you were stuck under there with. It usually caused arguments at Christmas time. Jon looked into Daenerys eyes again, getting lost in the whirlpools of her purple Iris. 

"You can kiss me if you want to" She mumbled really quietly and Jon almost thought she'd not said it. His eyes widened and he blinked furiously. Her sweet embarrassment only made Jon fall for her even more. Of course he wanted to, more than anything, but Arya was stood there with her camera and Sansa looked as if she may cry, so he turned to them and told them to scoot off into the hall. They grumbled before marching into the hall and closing the door behind them. 

As soon as they did, Jon's lips were on Dany's, only a short while and no tongue was present. But it was sweet and simple, and it was still like fireworks going off inside his brain. This woman had such an affect on him that he wondered if he'd ever feel normal again, or if he was just going to be in a constant state of bliss from now on. He didn't mind though, she was worth being this way. 

Merry Christmas indeed. 


	49. Sussing the Relic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again my lovelies, back again with another update of The room!
> 
> On last chapter I spoke of getting a better structure together for this story and all my other writing so here we go. 
> 
> Saturday will be the day I do not update, only if I've had technical issues on the Friday and could not upload for whatever reason will I upload then. This is due to the fact I work both days and spend the rest of the time catching up on chores. 
> 
> Mondays, Wednesday and Thursdays I will be uploading A new chapter of my Reylo 6 part series which just finished part 3. Part for will begin this Monday the 26th March. 
> 
> The room will be updated on Tuesdays and Fridays until completion. 
> 
> Sundays, so starting this Sunday, there will be a brand new oneshot up, either Jonerys or Reylo, but always smut. 
> 
> Thanks for the continued support, I look forward to getting this story done for you in a more timely manner. 
> 
> Shannon Xx

The wind howled through the castle as Daenerys and Missandei roamed the halls. The chilling December breeze was replaced with the snapping January storms and that meant that no one was outside of the castle for longer than they had to. The temperature had dropped so much so that even Care of Magical Creatures lessons were happening in a classroom rather than risking frostbite to a student in the forest. 

Christmas Day had been the best one of Daenerys' life. She and Jon had spent majority of the day eating as many roast potatoes as one person could possibly handle and swapping Eggnog recipes that their families made over the years. She found out that Jon's father likes to but a heck of a lot of rum in them, as evident from the fuzzy feeling inside her after just one sip of the nectar. It would take a lot of practice to get better at drinking something that strong on the daily. 

The day had been slightly ruined by Jon being called to the Headmaster's office to deal with the aftermath of the incident that occurred in the Great Hall. After all, he had broken another student's jaw (something which completely shocked Daenerys to the point where she almost felt sorry for Joffrey - before remembering that he was an evil dick, that is) and he had to suffer the consequences. He'd been given a week of detentions (Of which had started up when the school lessons resumed), and had begrudgingly done them all without complaints. 

Whatever had transpired that night, the fact of which Daenerys was still unsure about, it had meant that it was the third week in January and Joffrey still had not made a comment or snark towards her. He hadn't even been able to look at her, something he'd had no problem with in the past. In fact, he was almost a completely different person and had just been getting on with his school work. It wouldn't last, Daenerys knew this, but she was grateful for the silence it now while it was occurring. Jon had obviously in his act of defending her, made his feelings for Daenerys clear and they were the talk of the school everywhere she went. And this, was why she and Missandei were currently wandering the school halls. 

They had been in the Library, the start of lessons meant that homework was once again the focus of most peoples attention and so, like many others, they'd taken to a table on this Saturday Morning to get some Herbology drawings and Runes translations done before starting the big Transfiguration essay that was due the following Tuesday. It was pointless, the runes had been translated but the drawings had not, all because Daenerys could hear the whispering of students wondering many things about her relationship with Jon. 'I thought they hated each other' one had said, 'I saw them kissing while they were suppose to be patrolling' said another. Daenerys was fuming at that last one, they'd done nothing of the sort.

In fact, they'd only kissed a handful of times since the Christmas one under the Mistletoe and they'd certainly not done it where other students could see them. Daenerys would know, she'd thought about all six of them in deep detail and remembered them whenever she was feeling a little out of sorts at night on her four poster bed. The bad dreams have been occurring a lot of late, some of them the same as the crazy ones about her being in water when Durmstrang's ship floats by, or the snake's betrayal. Others, were Viserys and his abuse of her body. She'd wake up in sweat, Jon would come to mind and instantly calm her down. 

In their connected notepad, she'd sometimes write and ask if he was awake. almost always he'd been asleep, but twice he had been up and they'd communicated for hours going over the meanings of her dreams and how they could figure it out together. It would almost always lead to talk on the tournament and their theories on what the relics were. Daenerys was worried that the other schools would've figured it out by now, but to her surprise she'd caught Greyworm staring at his intently wondering what was the message behind it. 

But the nights when Jon wasn't awake, this was when her mind escaped it's train of normal thought and she began to think like a teenage girl instead of the woman she'd become. She knew she was being dramatic when she thought on his lips, that it was just because their relationship was so bright and shiny and new that it affected her so. But the truth of the matter was that no one had made her feel this way, ever. And it wasn't meant in a sexual way. It was the fact that he cared for he where no others did, showed her kindness she'd never had before. And it was a complete shock to the system. 

The first kiss after the Mistletoe incident was the 28th December when she'd received a belated letter from Viserys telling her that he'd been fired from his position at the ministry due a woman in the department he worked for had put a complaint in about his harassment of her. He told her that it was her fault for not being a good enough shag that he had to go to others to expel his sexual urges and it had made Daenerys feel very sick. 

Together, they'd taken the letter to Professor Lannister and after a shock learning that she'd confined in Jon about her situation they'd spent four hours in the office with the Minister for Magic and three other officials in the plan of action once the arrest is made. It had been overwhelming for her, and as this was a covert operation as such, one in which they did not want Viserys to get wind of was happening or he'd run, she'd felt like everything was useless. The woman who'd complained about Viserys advances had to settle with him beign fired rather than a court case being made up, one which Daenerys wondered if was a move by the minister to stop word of it reaching the Daily Prophet who was calling for him to answer questions about the behind the scenes dealings in the ministry. 

Jon however, he hadn't thought on this, he'd agreed with Professor Lannister who'd assured her that everything will go smoothly. He'd reassured her when they'd left the headmasters office and when they were about to walk their separate ways to their common rooms, he'd cupped her jaw and kissed her tenderly. She remembered the feeling of surprise coarse through her bones but ultimately she'd remembered the elation inside her as their lips pressed together. 

She didn't think she'd have another kiss that had moved her as much as that one, but on December 31st, at midnight going into the new year, Jon had made a speech to her in a private area of Gryffindor Tower, away from the counting down crowds, that she'd changed his life more than any other person had done. They were in this together, he'd said. That he did not care for others opinions on his position next to her, that if Catelyn and Ned were to condemn their relationship he'd gladly cut them out because she was all he needed. And he said that with Robb, Theon, Arya and Sansa finding Daenerys company enjoyable, he said that was all they needed. 

Daenerys had not wanted to cry at this sudden out-pour of emotions, it was almost as if he was going to propose in the way he'd spoken to her, something which had made the heart clamour and beat fastly. But she did, just a few small tears as the large clock tower dinged midnight and fireworks went off in the bay beyond the walls of the castle. Their mouths had collided and Daenerys hadn't felt so complete in all her life. 

 Kiss number three had occurred when Theon and Robb had declared Robb's birthday on the 5th January as National prank the head boy and girl day and for their personal safety, Professor Lannister had agreed to letting them stay in an abandoned classroom to do all their studying. While Daenerys had got a great deal of work done the second day back of lessons, she'll never forget during lunch, in which two house elves popped in and gave them food', the solid fifteen minutes of kissing that occurred. 

Daenerys had no clue what she was doing throughout it, she was trying, in all honesty, to keep her heart from jumping out of her mouth in fear. She'd been pushed to her limit that day, the intensity and passion with which Jon kissed her had overwhelmed her and she'd had to stop abruptly. He'd done nothing but apologise profusely and saying he'd gotten carried away and he shouldn't have, that he should've respected her better. Daenerys had smiled at it all in retrospect, she'd felt like she'd taken a huge step forward, but there had been an initial surprise and push of her boundaries. 

They hadn't kissed again for another week, January 13th was a lot smaller than their other kisses, just a quick kiss on the cheek she'd received after falling half asleep in the Gryffindor common room. She'd been there to go over some rotas with him but the fireplace, it had warmed her like the Slytherin one just couldn't. She'd decided to rest her eyes for five minutes and the last thing she'd remembered was a pair of soft lips on her cheek and the sent of him in her nose. Then, the following morning, she'd been awoken by the very same action, something so pure it had warmed her where the fireplace could not. 

Their last kiss had been the day before, January 19th, where she'd initiated the act after a particularly tense meeting with Professor Lannister on security concerns for the second task, which was coming up in roughly three weeks time. There had been a kerfuffle between a Durmstrang student and a Beauxbaton prefect. No one knew anything, saw anything and this lax response to the incident had been deemed not good enough by Professor Lannister. They'd been walking the halls late, long after everyone had gone to bed and to her surprise, while he'd been talking away, she'd attached her mouth to his. 

It was a quick one, intense yet full of desperation and want on her part. It had been a part of her brain she had not know had existed. after all the pain she'd suffered and all the abuse to her body, for her to freely demand such an experience from Jon, she'd scared herself. It was almost like when she'd been showering and she'd gotten sensitive in her sex about him. It was all foreign experiences to her, and every one of the kisses had been something she'd toyed with in her mind. 

Now, as she and Missandei look for somewhere to study away from whispering mouths and glaring eyes, she thought on it all, adding another layer of complication to her mind which was non-essential. Missandei, she'd not heard any of this worry from Daenerys. In fact, Daenerys was sure she hadn't even told her the nature of her relationship with Jon for fear she'd tell her about Viserys too, something that while she knew was better coming from her own mouth instead of the Daily Prophet when the story was released. But it all whirled in her mind of worry as things she needed to address straight away. 

_Perhaps I should just extract all my thoughts and have them played to the entire school, that'd get the pressure off of me for sure._

Daenerys of course wouldn't tell the all, they didn't deserve to hear it from her. They deserved to read it in the Daily Prophet or Witch Weekly and find out that the girl they'd been tormenting for years because of her families unnatural background had been suffering abuse at the hand of her vile brother, they deserve to feel like shit. Since the beginning of the tournament and where people had seen that Daenerys was actually a competent witch who's temper had been controlled, the whispering about her heritage had stopped. Even when word of Joffrey's slander spread after the Yule Ball people took a 'I can't believe he'd say that' stance despite past words they'd all spoken and thought. 

Daenerys could see it on their faces, and the day this all came out would be the day she'd get to walk into the great hall with her head held high and ignore all their false pity. It was spiteful, she knew it, but she'd been through this. She'd had her body abused and tortured. She'd had her breasts yanked and cut and slapped about, she'd had her vagina bleed in pain and bitten and punched. She'd suffered for four years and their pity will not be enough to make her forget what they'd done while she'd been suffering. 

"Daenerys" Missandei spoke. Dany's eyes flickered to her friend who had a concerned look on her face. 

"Yes? Sorry, I was miles away" She mumbled as she saw Missandei was holding the door open to a classroom. She walked through and together they they set up a table to help with their homework. "Christmas seems to have gone by so fast I've not had time to think. Sorry for pulling a brooding act there"

"I was going to say it was a little like Jon" Her best friend giggled as she took a seat in on of the many free chairs. Daenerys sat down opposite, but as she did, the entire contents of her bag came pouring out. Feeling like the world was punishing her for thinking spiteful thoughts, she began picking stuff up. She found the relic at the bottom of her bag. It was almost like an arrowhead, black and fragile in her hand. "Is that the relic?"

"Yeah" Daenerys sighed. "Neither Jon or I have figured it out yet, we'd done nothing but look through mystical relics books, all sorts to try and figure out what this second task will be. We're having about as much look as-"

"Looks like Obsidian" Missandei said out of nowhere. 

"Obsidian?" Daenerys vaguely remembers about reading Obsidian before but she wasn't sure where she'd heard it. It was a glass she knew that, one that formed in volcanic rock. Valyria... that's where she'd heard of it before. _'And then, like a punishment from the gods above, the fire spouted and the obsidian rained down'_. She remembered, her father used to retell the tale of the Doom of Valyria to the three of them over and over. She remembered it word for word. It did have another name but she couldn't remember. 

"Formed in Volcanoes mostly, the temperature gets hot enough in there that it forms into glass" Missandei nodded. "Of course, your piece looks extremely pure, which is rare. A lot of it these days have to be manually made that way, but they cannot ever get the temperature right for it. It'd always need something hotter, like a-"

Daenerys remembered. "Dragon-glass"

That was it, she'd worked it out. 


	50. Being the Teenager

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> So here I am sticking to the schedule. Sunday a new one-shot went up and yesterday the first chapter of part four of my Reylo fic went up. Today, Tuesday, comes Chapter 50 of the room. 50! Man it's been a long road but here's to more consistency!
> 
> As some of you may or may not know, I am now trying to stick to a schedule. As of right now this story will be updated on Tuesdays and Fridays which means the last update would be around 26th September. However, when my other Reylo story finished, their maybe another day dedicated to writing this. We'll have to see! 
> 
> Shannon Xx

Jon was baffled. 

Theon had his mouth wide open and was stood on the other side of the hall while Robb flung chicken strips his way. He'd caught two, just missed one and yet the rest (all fifty something strips that Arya had counted) were pilling up near Theon's feet. _How am I related to such idiots?_ He thought as his eyes rolled and he and Sansa continued their conversation over lunch about the dream she'd had in which Jon had been eaten by a Hippogriff in the third task. 

"Sansa, there are many things likely to happen in the second and third task, me being eaten by a Hippogriff if not one of them" He said plainly. Sansa went to speak again, as if she was concerned that this was a possibility that could happen but Jon interrupted her. "Hippogriff don't eat humans, they can't digest us. They only eat small animals such as ferrets and squirrels and fish. The most likely thing to happen in the second and third task is that I lose because I have no clue what is going on" 

"Maybe I can help?" Jon felt a shiver go down his spine as her voice made him melt. Collecting himself, he turned to see her smiling brightly. In his eye line, he just noticed Missandei was there too, but he did not care. Daenery's eyes were smiling, he couldn't help but be so fucking excited about that fact. For so long this year she'd been smiling with only her mouth that it was so good to see she was finally happy. Well, almost. They still had the task looming over them and all their head duties so who could ever really be happy with all that going on too?

But as her he remembered their kisses they'd shared since the one on Christmas day, a few small ones and other more meaningful ones. His favourite by far was when they'd been studying together and while taking a lunch break had engaged in a near fifteen minute long kiss that had completely obliterated his senses. As he remembered it, he couldn't help but let a small smile creep onto his face, it was a memory he would never forget as long as he and Daenerys lived. Which given how unprepared he was for the Second task could be any day...

_What did she say? Something about help..._

Jon shook his head as he watched her sit opposite him with Missandei and grab some sandwiches from the 'tuna and cucumber' pile. Her bags were already on the floor and she looked stressed about something despite the smile on her lips. "Sorry, you were saying?"

"Can we talk later?" She asked looking around at prying eyes and ears, Theon and Robb noticing she'd come and sat at their table and had stopped flinging food. Jon found his heart in his mouth, every time they were around they said something really embarrassing and he'd end up having to apologise to Daenerys later on. "Who knows what Barnabas would think if I started talking about him where other could hear"

Jon understood, it was code for meet me in our room later on, the room being the room of requirement that is. They still went into the room on the odd occasion, but it was more the emotional support the room gave than anything which made it a perfect hiding place for the two of them. Since she'd revealed her story to him, she'd come to him upset  couple of times about dreams she'd had of it happening again and so they'd go to their room and just sit by the fire and cuddle. Or they'd read interesting books and dance to Celestina Warbeck music. 

"Sure, I get ya" Jon said coolly but Sansa he could see, out of the corner of his eye, was looking at him as if he'd just tried to sniff lacewing flies under her nose. He didn't look at the redhead, she was such a snoop she'd probably ask him a million questions the next time ti was just the two of them. "How's the library?"

"Insufferable" She sighed. "Don't get me wrong, I get that nothing of note happens in this school in secret without it being broadcast to the entire populous within hours. However, will people get bored of talking about us eventually? It's all 'I saw them kissing while they were suppose to be patrolling the corridors' and 'I thought they hated each other'. I mean, firstly, I don't break school rules while working, I take patrolling very seriously. Secondly, do they have better things to do with their lives then spread gossip?"

"I wouldn't worry about it, they'll get bored and move onto Arya and William sooner or later" Sansa snickered as everyone else sat down. "I heard Margaery Tyrell saying she caught them practising kissing in the greenhouses. Not my first choice if I'm honest"

"I was not kissing him, that's disgusting!" Arya pretended to make retching noises. 

"Who would kiss a pip-squeak like you?" Gendry had suddenly appeared and Sansa, leaping up like she'd suddenly been possessed by a demon flapped her arms around muttering something about Divination study. Arya, flushed redder than the tomatoes in Jon's sandwich.

Jon was confused by the sudden chain of events that had occurred. Daenerys had arrived looking beautiful (which was the only thing he actually cared about), Arya had been kissing boys? To be honest, Jon was surprised at this more than mad as she'd always described men and boys as scum of the universe. Gendry, the only Hufflepuff friend he had, had turned up and insulted his sister before taking his other sister away for Divination study. If Theon started singing and if Robb started doing his homework he wouldn't actually be surprised. 

"I'm not a pip-squeak!" Arya growled. 

"Sure thing, pip-squeak" Gendry winked before nodding at Jon as a small acknowledgement of him being sat there. Arya's fists were while as her shoulders hunched up and she glared at the Hufflepuff until both he and Sansa left. Jon turned to look at his sister who shoved her plate of food away and began to stalk off angrily towards the exit. 

"Can anyone tell me what just happened?" Jon said furrowing his brow. 

"Women" Robb laughed as he shoved and entire ham and pickle sandwich into his mouth in one. Missandei, who had remained quiet at this point had a vivid reaction to this. She scrunched her nose up and turned away as if she did not know anyone currently on the table. Jon didn't blame her, he was wondering if he should do that himself. There was a small silence then where Jon wondered about the nature of Arya's relationship with William. 

 _He better not be running his slimy, snivelling hands over her_ , Jon thought abruptly. _He shocked himself with this thought, like Arya would let him do that?_

"So, Daenerys" Jon heard Theon say and suddenly, anger flared in him. He knew what was going to happen, and as his eyes traced Daenerys, she did too. Theon looked like he was going to regret what he said, and he was so right. "I heard you two have been making out on patrol, a little unprofessional of you don't you think?"

"Say that again and I'll turn you into a lampshade" Daenerys snarled between mouthfuls of her sandwich. Jon knew this game, it was best not to get involved just yet. They'd both fling insults at each other before Daenerys indeed did the thing she'd threatened to do. She always turned him back or undid the curse she put on him, but just once, Jon wouldn't mind if she left it on there as a punishment for being rude. 

Jon tuned out the arguing, favouring his Daily Prophet while he ate lunch. Nothing new seemed to be happening in the wizarding world, the prophet hadn't even reported Viserys being fired by Minister Lannister. But that would change once everything came out. The fact it still hadn't happened worried Jon a little bit, but Professor Lannister had showed him the process off authenticating a memory. It was delicate work and while Veritaserum would make him confess, they needed the memories to make the courts take the case on to be able to get him to confess in the first place. 

The news in the prophet of the day was about the lead singer of popular folk band 'The Brotherhood' having taken a religious sabbatical following the end of their forth world tour and a trip to wizarding rehab. Apparently he said that while high on muggle drug, Cannabis, he was approached by one of their gods and asked to convert. There was no word on what it meant for the hugely popular band but given the way the article was written the writer, one Lancel Sparrow, he wasn't too happy about this development. 

There was also news of a weird new disease been discovered by a Senior Healer at St. Mungo's. The patient was in quarantine while the heals there worked around the clock to find a cure. There was news of scaling and puss leaking in this new disease and Jon felt queasy for reading while eating, so he skipped to the sports section. The Holy-head harpies had gone the entire season undefeated now and one more win would secure them the championship this season. Their star player, the beater, Brienne Tarth, had crushed the opposition with a total of two hundred and twelve successful redirected bludgers at opponents, more than any other player in one season. 

Jon was distracted from his prophet by the sound of hooting and screeching. Mail was here, and so, with it came the fear of a letter from home of the punching incident. Professor Lannister had said he'd written home but the response had not come back yet. Jon had written to them explaining his side of the story and everything that led up to him breaking the pricks jaw. 

And so, as he looked up and saw Hodor, the family owl, carrying four letters, he inwardly cursed. Robb, Sansa, Arya AND him. "Drat to Merlin in hell"

"What's your problem?" Daenerys chuckled at him cursing. 

"Letter from home" Jon grumbled. "Not had one yet since the Joffrey incident" 

They had all got a letter on Christmas day, a generic one for the whole family along with their presents but Jon had not really been fussed either way. But suddenly, he felt like since he'd been head he'd been so good with his anger and his immaturity that this was a step back for him. His sudden rage was against the grain of the year he'd had. Daenerys, understood and all she said was "oh". 

The letters landed and he passed Robb's over to him. Keeping Arya and Sansa's letter to give to them later, he opened his with a ferocity and speed he'd never had before. Opening the pages which smelt of their study back home, he read it. 

_Son,_

_I have received your letter as well as an interesting open from Professor Lannister. He explained that his nephew, while very much indeed a dismal person at best, you still went against school rules and caused him to have a night in the hospital wing. The story from both sides is not very differing and while I understand your motivations it was indeed reckless of you to jeopardise your position as Head Boy that you've earned._

_However, the letter did bring a few things to light which you had not stated before which was your relationship with Miss. Targaryen. When you said at the beginning of the school year that you'd both been made head boy and girl, I feared the worst. At the least I was expecting a letter home every week saying you'd killed each other or worse both been expelled!_

_But none of this has happened, and I wonder what the cause of this is? Could it possibly be that you are actually now friends with Miss. Targaryen, the very girl you've been competing with for four years? The very girl who also happens to be a Hogwarts champion along with you at this years Triwizard Tournament? The world works in ways I cannot understand, and whatever the reason for this sudden kinship I encourage it._

_But please son, try not to punch anyone else in the face so hard they break their jaw. Even if they deserve it!_

_This brings me to my next point, we'll be coming to the Second Task. I regret not being there for the First one, particularly as I'm on the school board but I did not know how Catelyn would react. If we went, we'd be cheering you on, and as you know, she still has not forgiven me for you._

_But as I say many times, you are my son. You may not have my name, but you have my blood, and I will be coming to support you!_

_All the best,_

_Father._

Jon exhaled coolly as he realised he got away with murder pretty much. He was expecting a lot worse from that letter, but he had been lucky. However, the news that he was indeed coming to see his second task just meant he had more pressure on himself to do well and he did not like that. Daenerys' honey voice pulled him out of the letter. "All good?"

"Slap on the wrist" Jon sighed, folding the letter up and putting it into his bag. He returned to his lunch and looked as Daenerys glanced around at the owls. "Anything for you?" 

"No, but that's a good thing" She changed the subject. "So, meeting today. You got the agenda ready?"

"Always, I wanted to bring up the notepads again. People are not being specific enough with the detail, also a few are abusing the power to write down people they hate" Jon said as he pulled out his own notepad and began writing down a few additional things on the paper. "I mean we all want to write Joffrey down for every crime under the sun but the past few weeks he's actually kept to himself"

"You're right" Daenerys pulled her own notepad out, but Jon recognised it as the one that he uses to commune with her when they had just head business to talk about when they didn't want anyone else to read it. She winked at him before writing something down on her notepad. Jon sideways glanced at Robb who was still reading his letter from home and Theon had gone over to the Slytherin table to give his sister her letter. 

He took his notepad out and read the message that came through to him. **_You look very handsome with your hair down and the curls out._**

Jon felt his eyes widen. What was he supposed to say back? Daenerys hair was not in a braid today, but it was running free and loose all over the place. He could compliment it, or would he just be copying? And did he write a short sentence or did he write something detailed? There wasn't a manual for this, that was for sure! He sighed and wrote what came to mind. 

_Your voice is like honey and your hair is like silver clouds._

**_Alright poet, calm down._ **

_Sorry, your hair is nice too._

**_Thank you, you want to kiss later?_ **

_Do you need to ask me?_

**_Always, you might change your mind and go back to hating me. Please don't ever do that, I think we're too involved for that to not and well if it was the case._ **

_Daenerys, I could live to be a hundred and I'd still care for you. But yes, after our meeting, we can have a kiss._

**_Do you feel weird planning this out on a notepad?_ **

_You're the one who asked._

**_True, see you at four for meeting. X]_ **

Suddenly, Daenerys got out of her seat and collected her things. Jon blinked as he watched her swiftly leave and her hair trail down her back. It was then he noticed her bottom, it was curvy and round, and in her jeans it looked like a perfect peach. He realised however, that if she knew he was looking at her bottom she'd get nervous and scared and run off which was understandable given everything that happened. So he tore his eyes away and tried to focus on what he had to do before the meeting. 

What did he have to do?

With Daenerys around he didn't know anything anymore, she was his one and only focus. 

Screw school. 


	51. Daenerys the Strong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely people, 
> 
> So I love this chapter, it's one of my favourites but for very different reasons than the other of my favourites. 
> 
> Also a reminder of my schedule, new chapters of this are going up on Tuesdays and Fridays. IF I can handle it there may be an additional chapter every now and then but we'll see.
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this one as much as I do. 
> 
> It's a long time coming. 
> 
> Shannon X

Prefect meetings were long and tedious to get through some times. Daenerys always had a list that she and Jon would come up with that needed to be discussed and everyone, including Jon (although she found that more adorable than anything), would get sidetracked and talk about scenarios that would never happen and how they were suppose to tackle them. Today in particular, hippogriffs were the thing being discussed as a new flock had been spotted a mile north of Hogwarts. 

Of course, all the prefects were asking what they were to do if this band of Hippogriffs were to set upon them during their patrol of the Hogwarts grounds and none of them were exercising rational thought. Daenerys had been sitting with her arms folded for seven minutes now as she waited for them all to get their Hippogriff questions out of their system and she could move forwards with topic that were actually important such as student travel arrangements for the Second task. Now knowing it had something to do with Dragons and the area where the task was being held, Daenerys had been asked by Professor Lannister not two hours before this meeting that she was in charge of transporting all the students of Hogwarts to the task safely. 

"So if this band of Hippogriffs are to come along, I think we need to use our Care of Magical Creatures training and show them respect. I've never seen a real one but they're proud creatures and I for one wouldn't like to be supper for the big birds" Gendry Baratheon spoke. Daenerys thought Gendry wasn't as bad as she'd initially thought of him, but sometimes he could be very dramatic and incredibly stupid. Yes, he's punched Joffrey (who deserved it) and yes he'd been nice enough to ask her to the ball, but he really did say some stupid stuff. 

_Of course you should remember your Care of Magical Creatures training..._

Sensing that Daenerys was incredibly bored of this topic of conversation, Jon stepped in and spoke to them all. "Look, let's leave this for another time in which we don't have other things to be doing with our lives. If you come across one, bow. But the school has protection, the likelihood of it noticing us all here is low"

Daenerys wanted to thank Jon but she refused to look at him as not two minutes ago he was making comments on what he'd read in certain textbooks about Hippogriffs. And next to that, she'd be telling him off later then they got to the Room. This morning, after she made the realisation of her Dragon-glass relic (thanks to the observations of Missandei), she'd flirted with Jon in the school hall, tried to get all her homework done and gave four third year Ravenclaw students detention for throwing dung bombs in the trophy room. 

"Thank you, Jon" She said a little snootily as she tried to regain order in the room. "As you all know, it's five weeks until the Second task and we as prefects are bound by duty to protect the students. Our main priority is getting the little ones safely too and from the task with escort. With everything that's happened across the seas it's only fair that we are vigilante in doing so. So seventh year will be buddying up with a first year or two to escort them over. Once they're at the task zone you can go off separately but once the task is finished, you must pair up once again and return to the school together"

"This is a little bit ridiculous, isn't it?" Zazzie asked as she yawned out of boredom. 

"First years are not going to be able to protect themselves as well as a seventh year would if they get attacked" Daenerys countered, her voice strong and clear through the room. "I want to avoid any unnecessary complications and possible student death with this system. People are disappearing and going missing across Europe, I don't want any of our student body to be next!"

There was an uneasy tension in the room as she spoke, people were not happy about this but they had to deal. _If they were first year and being attacked, would they not want to be saved by someone, or at least helped?_ Daenerys thought they were all being ridiculous on the subject matter. "I think it's needed" Jon spoke then, backing her up. "We've seen it ourselves with the first task, there were reports of some dodgy activities that could've been avoided, lets make sure we keep the little ones safe"

"Thank you, Jon" Daenerys felt colour flood her cheeks as he winked and grinned at her like a foolish dog. She just sighed in return and glanced back to her notes once more. "So as I was saying, Seventh year will buddy up with first years, sixth years will buddy up with seconds years and fifth years will buddy up with third and fourth years. This way, no one is travelling to and from the task zone, which is just outside our main Hogwarts boundaries-"

Daenerys was interrupted by the creaking of their Prefect meeting room door opening and the intrusion of the Deputy headteacher Professor Lys. He was fully bald now, these days. He'd had a rather precarious situation with an old sorcerer when he was young according to rumours which had led too all his hair falling out. He wasn't a chubby man by all means but he was large, draped in fine gold wizarding robes and tassels. Daenerys was shocked to see his sudden appearance at the door. 

"Forgive the intrusion Miss. Targaryen. Professor Lannister wishes to speak with you urgently, certain... matters have arisen and they need your full co-operation" Daenerys felt sweat build on her brow and her tongue grow numb in her throat. She knew he was trying to be discreet about the matter at hand, yet Jon would fully gather what was happening. 

"O...Okay" Daenerys mumbled as she gathered her stuff up. She apologised to the other prefects for walking out on them and they all mumbled a 'it's fine' back. She handed the rains over to Jon who said he'd come find her later near Barny and she nodded in agreement. Feeling like she was walking to her own trial, her feet dragged a little as she exited the room to leave Jon and the prefects behind. 

Daenerys' mind swirled. What had gone wrong? Had he caught wind of the arrest? Had he escaped and was now on the run from the Ministry? All of these questions and more flooded her brain and confused the crap out of her. Was she in danger now? Was he specifically coming after her to try and get revenge? Would he go after Rhaegar and his fiance? Everything was heightened suddenly by her being pulled out of this meeting. 

"You look nervous" Professor Lys stated blatantly. "I wouldn't worry, everything is going to be fine"

"Yeah, usually when an adult says everything is going to be fine their lying to make you feel better. Never works" Daenerys grumbled as they reached the end of the corridor to take the stairs. Professor Lys didn't reply to her, they walked in silence to the statue of the Gargoyle in the headmaster Tower. The password activated and the stairs began to spun, so they got on and waited on the familiar ride to the top. 

Daenerys was beginning to feel annoyed at the amount of time she'd spent in the Headmaster's office this year, even for a Head Girl it was beyond ridiculous and she'd just wished this case was over and everything was all said and done. She knew the path to the door from any point in the castle more so than to the Slytherin Common Room. To be honest, she hadn't even been in the Slytherin Common Room for three nights. She'd been in Hufflepuff Basement with Missandei for two of them and another sh'd slept in the room. 

When they reached the door, a sharp knock by Professor Lys signified they were here and the door swung open. Daenerys stepped through and suddenly the heat of the fireplace hit her. Daenerys looked around and was shocked to see Minister Lannister stood by the fireplace, his authority clear in the room as Headmaster Lannister sat at his desk. "Ah, Professor Lys you've returned. Welcome, Miss. Targaryen, do take a seat we will keep this short"

"Minister Lannister" Daenerys nodded her head as she took a spare seat by the fireplace. Her bag slumped off of her shoulder and hit the ground with a low thud. She linked her fingers together and tried to calm her nerves. _He's going to have gotten away, he's going to have gotten away, he's going to have gotten away..._ Feeling her own expectations weigh her down as the room felt heavy, she croaked a little as she spoke again. "Is everything fine?"

"More than fine" Headmaster Lannister started. The room held it's breath as tension tinged and fizzled in the room. "Your memories were all correctly checked and verified, Minister Lannister was informed several hours ago. He assembled the Aurors from the Kingsguard" _Kingsguard? That's the elite squad within the Auror Department..._ "The arrest has been made, he is in our custody" 

Relief washed over Daenerys skin like a wave of salty sea water, engulfing her in positive energy and thought. It was done, it was over... No longer would he be able to rape her, defile her body and taunt her like he had done for the past four years. No longer will he be able to do so to other women, no longer will he exist. He will die in jail where he belongs. Daenerys almost wanted him to die now, but that was an easy path out for him. She wanted him to suffer like she had, to hate himself so much and contemplate the choices he's made. 

Then, the tears came. Years of abuse spilling out of her eyes as the relief enveloped her once again. Professor Lannister handed her tissues and she gladly took them. _He's a waste of space and he'll never hurt you or anyone else again... He's a paedophile and he is a serial rapist and he will suffer..._ Daenerys found her thoughts were very divisive on what it was suppose to be thinking. The relief and the anger mixed together and gave her such power she never knew was inside her. She couldn't believe after all the waiting and the wondering, it was finally done. 

"There is some complications, however" Minister Lannister spoke. This was what Daenerys had been nervous for, she knew there had been something that had gone wrong. "The editor of the daily prophet has somehow got hold of it already. The papers and magazines will eat the story up and soon everyone will know. We wanted to keep this under-wraps until the trial at least but it seems not to be the way, at least they think that"

"If the press have interest and the case is now in the public domain... the trial will be a full wizengamot!" Daenerys sighed, of course there had to be a complication to this thing that had seemed so simple to her. He'd raped her, he'd forced himself onto her. It was simple in her eyes. But the press were like vultures and once the story gets out there will be all matter of things that could go wrong with the case. "Will the trial be delayed?"

"I am hoping not. I've spoken to the editor of the daily prophet, it's a very delicate case and he's agreed to not print names for now until we agree a time and a date for you to make a statement. No one under his charge does know thankfully and he had his reporter who informed him wiped of the memory so as he does not blab. Or should I say he told me the reporters name and I questioned him before wiping his memory" He spoke with his head high and his voice smooth. Daenerys was wide-eyed. "Do not take this as a favour to you; this is purely so we can proceed with the charging and trial without press interference"

"The trial will be April, that's all we know" Headmaster Lannister assured Dany.

"That's three months away! For a full Wizengamot trial that's got overwhelming evidence?" Daenerys snapped bitterly.

"It won't just be a wizengamot issue, as you've been on holiday to Egypt as a family when it once occurred, it's an international trial. We have to set up port-keys for representatives to come in from across the globe" Professor Lannister tried to assure her. "Miss. Targaryen, I know you're frustrated and hurt right now, but it will be worth it. He will go away for his life and you'll be free to live your own life in peace"

Daenerys knew he was right, it was just so infuriating to have to wait so long to finally feel like she was moving on. Even if she distracted herself with Head duties and studying and the second task, there was always a part of her that was feeling dread and fear. The unknown did that to you, she wondered if he ended up getting away with it what would happen then, but the evidence was so overwhelming something severely would have to go wrong for that to happen.

 _It will all be fine, just breathe..._  

"Okay, fine, sorry!" She bumbled. "Just wanting it all to be over, thank you all for everything you've done. I appreciate it"

"It's what we're here for" Professor Lannister assured her. 

After that, they went through some missing paperwork which needed to be filled in and how everything was going to play out now. There would be a lot off paperwork filling and statement taking before the trial and so they tried to get as much done as possible. Around six in the evening, the Minister for Magic had to leave due to a meeting with Commander Selmy, the Head of the Magical Law Enforcement department so he said his goodbyes and flooed back to London. 

Daenerys was there for another two hours after that before she was fine to leave, her hand cramped from paperwork and his eyes heavy in sleep. She thanked Professor Lannister and Professor Lys once again for their continued work in helping her with the case not before noticing that the book she'd gotten Professor Lannister for Christmas was on his desk with a bookmark in.

She smiled to herself before bidding goodnight. She really was exhausted, but she couldn't go back to the dorm yet, she and Jon had an appointment in their room to attend. 


	52. Jon the Comforting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies, 
> 
> It's that time of week again and by that I mean work was horrendous so let's enjoy the only thing we care about in our lives. 
> 
> Another favourite chapter of mine, this time you might drown in fluff.... 
> 
> Love y'all!
> 
> Shannon
> 
> P.S SORRY THIS IS LATER THAN USUAL OMG INTERNET ISSUES HAVE BEEN A BITCH TODAY

Jon had spent the last two hours worrying more over Daenerys Targaryen than when he'd taken his OWL exams at the end of fifth year. Her sudden want by the Headmaster had meant Jon had to wrap up prefect meeting, something whihc he struggled doing considering his mind was on his counterpart. Of course, several of the fellow prefects knew this and had snickered every time Jon looked towards the door, waiting for her to come back in again. IT wasn't that he couldn't handle a prefect meeting, he had done them on his own before, it was just the unknown, not knowing if she was okay. 

And so now, as he was in his favourite bean bag, by the fireplace as it warmed him up in their room, he waited for her to come to him. He'd been worried that Viserys had somehow escaped capture, it would put Daenerys in such an unsafe position. She'd never be able to be left alone, they'd never be able to come to the room together. Of course it was a selfish though, and he knew it. Her safety was paramount and if there was a threat to it than that took full priority. 

Of course it didn't mean Jon had to be okay with that, he could still sulk and brood like he was good at. And this was all a huge if, there had been nothing about the way Daenerys had suddenly been pulled out of the meeting to suggest that this was bad news. It could be urgent good news that there was to be given, maybe he'd been arrested and the trial will go ahead on the morrow. It was wishful thinking he knew as much, but he hated Daenerys living in fear of her brother. He wanted her to have a normal life. 

_Are you in this picture when you hope for her to have a normal life?_

This was the question that had been hopping around his mind as of late. Christmas had been a wonderful celebration of their feelings for one another and they were both madly in love, but people keep saying they're in the honeymoon faze of their relationship. What happens when all the glimmer and gloss has gone and all that's left is the old ways they used to be with each other?  _That's not going to happen_ , his own subconscious angrily replied. 

Shutting the book he'd been reading (he was still trying to work out the reversal spell for his ice bomb, the seventh floor corridor was still a glacier when you walked through and Sansa had slipped several times down that corridor), he tried to get more comfortable in his bean bag. It was another twenty minutes of wondering where she was and if he'd actually see her this evening before he heard the familiar creaking of the walls and the opening of the door. 

"Jon?" Her quiet voice called out to him, delicate and softer than he'd ever heard it. He did not know if it was a good sign or not and so, when he whipped his head around, he looked out for tears coagulating in her eyes. He didn't see any, and for a small moment he felt relief. He smiled at her appearance, even though it had only been two hours, he felt like it was a too long amount of time to not be seeing that blonde hair and purple eyes. 

"I'm here" He grins as he pulls her bean bag closer to him and pats it out for her to sit down. He's on the edge wanting to know what the deal was, the thought of her actually having knowledge on the second task going completely out of his head. She'd tell him that any time, or at least he hoped she would. She looks tired, and this is confirmed when she plops herself onto the bean bag and closes her eyes instantly for a small moment. She looks peaceful before her forehead tenses up and her brow knits together. 

"I hate the ministry" She grumbles, not giving any more clues as to what she's on about. Jon almost wanted to laugh, she was acting adorable after all. He was concerned however at what had elicited such words form her mouth, was this all going to be harder than they'd both hoped for? They had enough evidence to send him down for the rest of his life, what was the hold up? Jon waited for a few more seconds to see if she indeed was going to continue. When she didn't, he spoke. 

"What's wrong?" He asked quietly, unsure if she'd actually get around to saying what she initially was meeting him in the room for. 

"Nothing really..." She said cryptically, her eyes flashing with anger but softening when they connected with Jon's own. He felt fireworks, more specifically, Weasley Wizard Wheezes going off in his brain as she did so. They were such gorgeous eyes, they were so wise and haunted yet mysterious and alluring at the same time. He had it bad. "They arrested him, last night"

Jon's heart swelled in happiness. He had been arrested! Jon wondered if he's gone peacefully with the Aurors, if perhaps he'd known his secret would be found out. Or perhaps he denied it and had flung curses and hexes at him before he could be disarmed. All this and so many more questions rattled around his brain, ones he knew he'd get the answer to. He refocused his excitement in comforting her. "Dany that's great news!"

"Is it? Is it really such amazing news?" Jon did not understand. She elaborated "Why do I still feel the same then? I mean, sure I'm glad he'd going to be behind bars eventually, and it's going to feel so good knowing he will never hurt another in the way he hurt me. But I thought that, besides the initial glee, I thought there would be a higher feeling of elation" She sighed showcasing she was fed up of the whole ordeal. It had been four years living with this for her and soon this was going to be all over. He understood. "I just feel a little numb to be honest"

"I get it" Jon placed his hand on Dany's, her cold hand so small in his by comparison. She tittered slightly, Jon unsure of whether he should remove it or not. After a few seconds, she sucked in air and held onto his hand. He spoke again, a soft muttering of comfort. "It's a big build up that's finally come to a head and now that you're in the aftermath you just feel like there's something else you're suppose to feel, I understand that"

She didn't say anything initially, Jon wondered if he'd said the right thing or if he'd royally fucked up. He hated being unable to read her, he'd done it so well of late that she was almost a open book to him. Perhaps it was a good thing he couldn't this very moment, there were some things that people wanted to keep to themselves. Daenerys was a person who'd always kept everything close to chest, it must've been a lot for her to get used to, letting someone in the way she'd let Jon in. Especially after all that's happened to her. 

"I guess" She finally sighs, signifying that Jon had not screwed up. He looked up to meet her gaze as she scoots her bag up closer to Jon, leaning on his shoulder as she yawns. He felt his own heart beat increase from this contact, she must've felt the same as her breathing sounded a little uneven. But what she said next, completely took him by surprise. "When I got to the door outside I thought to myself that I wanted to kiss you, that I needed something to feel besides this numbing sensation I suddenly have. But even holding your hand is making me feel better"

Jon didn't know how to process this information. Any other occasion he'd turn around and just kiss her and deal with the intensity they both felt afterwards, but he could tell she was feeling a little delicate and he did not want to intimidate her at all. He couldn't help but feel elation too, she wanted to kiss him. Him! Jon Snow, the bastard child of well to do family man, Eddard Stark. And she didn't just want to kiss him because of his prowess with other girls at school, she wanted to kiss him because she, like himself, had fallen in love. 

"You can if you want" He grinned like an idiot. He heard a chuckle escape her mouth as she tried to snuggle up closer to him. He was suddenly aware that her arms had snaked around his torso so she could properly cuddle him. His brain was doing a song and dance, he didn't know how to proceed next. So he put his arms around her a little tighter than usual and pulled her into him. She ended up scooting over to his beanbag and just almost sitting on his lap. 

This had been the closest he and Daenerys had ever been, both physically and intimately. He felt it, a small roll of elation wavering over them both as the late evening wore heavy on their bones. Jon tried to breath, but the scent of Daenerys, that coconut and book smell he so often associated with her filled his nose. She held a little tighter, almost winding him as they connected. He was surprised she was okay being in this position with him, their bodies almost pressed together in a way he'd never experienced with another girl. Suddenly, she spoke again. "J-Jon?"

Jon was pulled out of his train of thought with the little plea her voice gave. There was something so innocent and pure about it, he found himself sidetracked by how she spoke rather than the fact he was being spoken to. Clearing his throat, and putting the thought of her coconut scene, he replied. "Yes?"

"I... There's going to be a wait for a while with the trial" Jon felt suspicious. "Because of the incident that happened on holiday, in Egypt... they have to bring in all the people in from abroad so the trial is fair. Or something" She mumbled, Jon only just caught what she'd spoken of. "I wasn't really listen to parts of it, I was just focused on my brother being locked up for life"

"You can move on though, finally. You're no longer controlled by this fear that's been weighing you down. He will rot for the rest of his life and you get to go on and do wonderful and great things as the strong and incredible witch that you are" Jon heard Daenerys' breathing falter slightly as she laid on him. It was amazing, the two of them just laid together like no one else in the world could bother them. "And one day, you'll have a family and a job you really love and you'll look back on this day as the day you began your journey in your new life. I know it sounds corny, but you've taken back control today"

There was a silence between them after that, Jon knew Daenerys secretly loved the support he gave her but sometimes she got a little embarrassed at how much he gushed about her, which was understandable considering how hard it was for her to accept any form of compliment. He understood this, especially as all everyone at Hogwarts has done for years is treat her like garbage. But one day, he hoped if he was still in her life, her wanted to shower her with compliments and kisses and all the other things he thought she deserved. 

_If Theon or Robb could read your mind now they'd be telling you you've gone soft..._

Jon didn't see what was wrong with this, there was nothing wrong with him being sensitive and now, as he lay with the most beautiful girl in school on his chest in their secret room that no one else knows about, helping her through her struggle he felt it more important than ever to show empathy to her. Maybe he had gone a little soft, but his sensitivity didn't make him any less a man, it made him the man he is. Just because he feels things on a deeper level than they do... He'd been telling them for years he brooded for a reason. Like he was doing now...

"Are you brooding?" Daenerys asks him and he has to chuckle to himself. 

"So what if I am?" He asks with a slight cheek to his voice, the fire warming their bones as a thin layer of something undefinable appears between them. Jon doesn't know what it is straight away, but all he can think on was his slightly rude shower moment in which he imagined the girl laid on him now doing unspeakable things to him and vice versa. There was some sort of tension building in the room and he was sure she felt it too.

"You brood too much" She smirked as she snuggled into him more. "Don't think, feel"

Jon thought on it, perhaps she was right. "I feel strongly for you" He stated, Daenerys went quiet and so he knew he had to explain himself. He hoped she wouldn't chastise him too much for the thoughts he was having. "I feel that if I don't sit up now we're never leaving this spot and if that happens I might have to kiss you every five minutes. Only if you wanted to be kissed that often of course"

"Maybe I would like to be kissed every five minutes, there would have to be rules though for this to work, I think" She said suddenly intrigued. Jon felt sweat form on his forehead as Daenerys surprised him and began talking at length about what this would entail. "What is the nature of this kissing you propose? Is it with tongues? Or just regular pecking with the lips? And isn't it bad enough that we scheduled a kiss in the hall earlier today - which you still haven't done - do we really have to schedule kisses at five minute intervals?"

"I hadn't thought it through" Jon spoke honestly. 

"Well, no kissing for you then" Daenerys folded her arms as she laid on him, trying to act seductive. Jon thought he was going mad, in what sane world did he live in in which Daenerys Targaryen, potions master and list writer, actively flirted or tried to seduce anyone. She was becoming more and more of a miracle as the days went buy. He suddenly thought back to one of the first hints of her liking him that he'd brushed off initially. When they'd covered the detention together she's smiled at him a lot, this had been recently after their decision to be nice to one another. They'd come a long way since then. 

"Alright, no kissing" Jon agreed as if it was nothing. _Two can play at that game, Daenerys._ And so he did. "Please, don't do thing you're not comfortable with just because you think it will please me. This is a relationship and if you're ever worried or concerned about us going too fast, just let me know. We need to be able to talk more openly together about these sorts of things"

"You're a pain in the rear, Jon Snow" He heard Daenerys grumble just before sitting up off of Jon's body completely and rummaging around in her bag. Jon became curious, what was she doing? Perhaps she was going to hex him, it would not be the first time. "I guess you don't want to know about the second task if you're so caught up on us taking things in our relationship slow. I might not trust you enough with this information"

"You play well Daenerys, I concede" Jon smiles as he gently kissed her cheek causing her cheeks to colour. It suited her, beign flushed. His eyes went to the black oil like relic in her hand. It was compressed into some form of rock he knew that, but he'd not found out what yet. He didn't let anyone else see the relic, not even Theon or Robb. He didn't trust that the realisation of whatever it is would spread through the school like wildfire. 

"Missandei saw this when it fell out of my bag at lunchtime - I've been keeping it on me at all times because I didn't trust anyone to know what it looked like and potentially tell the other champions" Jon, feeling like she was reading his every thought, reached over into his own bag. He pulled the small teardrop shaped piece he had and they both were the same material. "She knew what it was"

"Wait, she did?" Jon's heart increased tenfold. 

"Obsidian"

Jon felt himself freeze. "Obsidian... but this is too pure to be Obsidian, to get such a raw concentration of the metal the heat would have to be... well only a-" 

"-Dragon" Dany finished his sentence for him. Jon thought his entire stomach contents might appear on the floor, _shit!_ "We're going to have to face a dragon"


	53. Researching the Dragons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies. 
> 
> So I'm sorry no update yesterday but I wasn't feeling well. However, today is Friday and that means The Room update is here! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this, tried to include a little more... fluff and stuff in this one, there's gonna be some heavy chapters coming up so it's needed. 
> 
> But oh my god there's a part in this where I nearly peed writing, so enjoy!
> 
> Shannon Xx

_Dragon mothers breathe fire on their eggs to keep them warm. They do not keep their eggs in nests. The dragon's first fire breaths, usually accompanied by thick grey smoke, appear when the dragon is around six months old. However, the ability to fly is normally developed later, at around twelve months, and the dragon will not be fully mature until it is two years old and ready to live on its own. 'Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit' states that you are to feed a baby dragon a bucket of brandy mixed with chicken blood every half hour._

Daenerys was struggling to read the passage of text she'd been trying to absorb for nearing an hour now...

_Not much is known about dragon behaviour, however it seems that, at least with the Chinese Fireball, females are generally larger and dominant over males. _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_  states that sometimes females oust males from their territories like spiders or other insects who sometimes leave the male or in certain cases eat them, at least with the breed known as the Antipodean Opaleye._

She needed to find something about the dragons that would give her an idea of how to defeat them when she faced them in the tournament...

_It takes almost half a dozen wizards just to stun a dragon. Muggles believe that dragons are a mere myth, but have been known on occasion to glimpse these beasts. To prevent them from being seen by Muggles, and to protect them from poaching, dragons are kept on dragon reserves around the world, most of which are far from human habitation. Dragons cannot be domesticated, despite individuals trying to do so. However, it is possible to condition them via torture to make them somewhat subservient, as Gringotts had done to the one guarding the lower vaults, who had been trained to expect pain upon hearing a certain noise._

Just one more chapter...

_Dragons have long serpentine bodies, with proportionately long necks and tails. Their bodies have four limbs: two short back legs and two large wings as forelimbs, a body-plan similar to a bat. Artwork over the years has sometimes depicted them as having six limbs - two wings growing out of their backs in addition to four legs - but this is inaccurate. The teeth and claws of adult dragons are as long and sharp as swords. Dragons are covered in scales, as well as spines that run down their backs from head to tail. Dragons are obligate carnivores, with diets consisting entirely of meat. Dragons need to roast their prey with their fire-breath before consuming it - the only animals apart from humans who prefer cooked meat._

"Nope, not helping" She couldn't do it anymore, the same four pages in her copy of Dangerous Animals and their habits driving her up the wall as she rereads it over and over again hoping to grab some helpful information as to how on earth they were both going to defeat this dragon. She and Jon had been at this for hours, their heads in book after book all Sunday researching everything they possibly can about them. 

For such well known creatures there still isn't an awful lot known about them, only that they're suppose to be very intelligent. It's a pain that all the books they'd got seemed to go over the same facts, none of them really offering anything new to the table. Daenerys almost wondered if he asked Professor Lannister, perhaps he would grant a short, supervised visit to her house where all the Valyrian books are kept. There was bound to be something about Dragon riding or the bonds Valyrians used to have with the dragons in them. It was information that escaped her memory right now. 

She'd been over everything she remembered about Dragons from the books with Jon. Long before the doom, the Targaryen lineage had been involved in a civil war. As they were known for incest, like many other Valyrian families, the line of possession became very cloudy. The Dragons were kept out of the fighting for a long time, they were weapons that could cause mass destruction and they'd destroy Valyria in a breath. One Dragon, Daenerys remembered something about him being called The Dread, was so big and ferocious that to not scare the natives in Valyria, the Targaryens kept him in hills far from the city.

But one member of the Targaryen family got greedy and tried to take Balerion to be his own Dragon. Balerion destroyed the man and his dragons after being attacked in his hills and caverns that the hot breath formed Dragon-glass instantly. Of course this was all hearsay passed down the generations and it was more associated to the Dragon-glass than the actually Dragons themselves but it was all she had. 

"All we've deduced is that they can show loyalty" Jon sighs in agreement as his head rests on the book he was reading and his eyes close. He started babbling questions out loud and Daenerys couldn't help but find it cute. His hair had flopped over his face and his arms just hung by himself as he mumbled and grumbled. _He's so adorable_. "But it's historically known that they're not pets, they can never be pets. So what made the Valyrian be able to do it?"

"Jon, are you alright there?" Daenerys laughs as she sees him break down in front of her. 

"I don't know, maybe. It's just we have to face a dragon in four weeks and i have no fucking clue how we're supposed to do it or what we're going to do if it eats us" Daenerys decided they needed a break and so she got up from her seat and walked over to his by the bookcases. She closed his book he was reading and moved his hair out of his face so she could kiss him on the side of his cheek. "If it does eat me, I might have to leave Robb my broomstick..."

"Alright, Morbid Mary. We're not going to die, okay? We'll figure something out but for now you've done enough study and deserve a break" Daenerys demanded of him. She too was feeling like a thousand horkclumps had been exploding inside her head so she decided it was time for some food and a rest. She kissed him again in an attempt to make him follow her but she regretted it as soon as his hands found her jawline and he began returning kisses. She had not expected this. 

But that didn't mean she did not like it...

Daenerys had gotten used to the kissing now, in a way. Of course every time it occurred she got all flustered and her senses felt heightened, but it didn't scare her in the same way it had done before. Viserys was still very raw to her, she was tainted by his touch and the initial kisses she'd been given by Jon had pushed her over her limit. But he respected her boundaries, and slowly they'd explored it together. They could not sometimes go up to fifteen or twenty minutes without stopping, providing Jon's hands didn't get carried away. And for Daenerys, this was a remarkable improvement in how comfortable and safe she felt with Jon. 

So now, even though he's caught her by surprise, it was a welcome one as their lips slicked and softened against each others. Daenerys knew Jon had kissed many girls before, so she'd always imagined he's be good at it, but this... it was not anything she'd expected. She'd heard from Missandei that kissing could bring some people up from the lowest of lows and Daenerys always wondered what it meant. And now she knew. 

The way he ran his thumb along her jawline, light pressure almost teasing her skin to flush and bring her freckles out. The way his eyes poured into hers with emotion and intensity set her heart ablaze and made her feel a little weak for him. The way he used his lips, his soft and plump lips to plant kiss after kiss along the place he'd brushed with his thumb, on her sensitive spot on her neck. And the way their tongues had collided and her sense had filled with him. It was enough to completely bring her up from a low mood. 

And so now, with Filibuster fireworks dancing in her brain and her bundles of nerves in her lips excited beyond compare, their tongues collided once more and Daenerys finds her knees give in a little from the intensity. Jon catches her and brings her onto his lap where they continue to kiss for a while. Daenerys realises what she's doing when it's too late, her legs somehow find themselves either side of Jon on the chair as their kisses intensify. 

"Dany" Jon moaned slightly as their mouths parted slightly, perhaps they were both getting a little carried away. But the sensation overwhelmed all of Daenerys rational thought as she put her entire being into the kiss. Jon responded, his hands on her trousered thighs as he softly caresses them. He can't help it, she can't help it. They're trapped int his moment. But Jon, he comes to his senses. "Dany"

The second he says her name she stops, her throat lacking oxygen as she pants with her forehead against his. She's thankful, her fear has caught up with her before she did something of immense regret. It reminded her how easy it was to get lost in him, and she was lucky. Had it been anyone else she'd fallen for, would they have stopped or continued to take advantage. _That was reckless_ , she tells herself. 

"Thank you" She sighed against him, resting her head on his shoulder as she hugs him. "I trust you even more now"

And she'd meant it. "Thank you, I was getting carried away too. You're insatiable, I can't get enough of you"

Daenerys cheeks coloured and she was thankful her face wasn't on show for him. She regains her composure before she got off of his lap and walked over to pick her bag up, still not looking at him as she tried to ease her breathing out. _It's okay to feel this way, you bot have a deep connection. It's okay to be in love, you've never experience it truly before._ She told herself these things because it's what Missandei had told her when she'd expressed concern over her and Jon kissing each other so easily. 

"Let's go get food, Dragons are doing my head in" She states as she throws him his satchel. 

"Daenerys, it's ten in the evening..." Jon states. Daenerys eyes widen, she turns to see the small clock in their room, he's right. They've been in this room together for eleven house now. She makes a snap decision then, they needed to go to the Kitchens to get food. She grabs his hand and even thought they're both Head boy and girl, both allowed to be in the halls at ten in the evening for Patrols and such, she felt like a child breaking the rule. She felt gleeful. 

"Let's go see Pyp!" She said excitedly, as if she'd suddenly been possessed, or she was drunk. 

Jon rolled his eyes at her. "Fine, but I'm getting to the bottom of this Dragon problem. I'm not becoming Dragon food!"

"Please, you should be more worried about getting a reversal on that ice bomb. Two months Jon and it's still there" Daenerys says quietly as they sneak out of their room on the seventh floor. The coast was clear and so hand in hand, they wandered the halls down towards the kitchen. They came to the corridor in question, which had officially been sealed off as unusable thanks to Jon's spell. 

Daenerys couldn't believe how much damage the spell had caused. It was a true show of how strong Jon was in Defence against the dark arts, not that it was ever in doubt who was the master. He should be able to defeat a dragon, one dragon. But it also depended on the type of Dragon they got, all they knew is it wouldn't be Ironbellies as they were the largest ones in the world. But Jon could dispel Boggarts and cast the most incredible Patronus, it should be her that was worried about the Dragon, that should be worried. Yet there was something inside her that wasn't scared...

"I could use it on Dragons, although I don't know if it would work. Dragon's are very strong in their magical power, would be interesting to see if Ice can take down fire" And there it was, he'd be fine. "Though without a counter curse i'd be screwed in saving the dragons from frozen death. And I don't want to kill them; that's against the rules anyway. You shouldn't be harming the creatures in the tasks"

This reminded Daenerys of something she needed to speak to Jon of. Looking around her and behind, she cast a muffilato charm around her and stopped in her tracks. "Have you heard anything about Durmstrang?"

"No, everything is quiet on that front. It doesn't mean they're not up to something" Jon admitted. "Professor Lannister was very sure that there is a snake amongst the lambs there at Durmstrang. I still have my suspicions on Professor Baratheon, he's not very good when it comes to being social or nice shall I say with the other student body. I see him lurking the corridors often"

"And you don't think to follow?" Dany snorted. 

"Of course I do, he just usually disappears before I get a chance to" Jon shrugs. "and there's still the deal with a traitor in school. Professor Lannister refuses to use Veritaserum on the teachers out of principal. It could be any of them. Professor Mormont, Professor Lewin, Master Marwin... Doesn't even have to be willing. they could be imperius-ed for all we know"

Daenerys sighed at everything that lied ahead of them. "There's really no hope is there"

"Oh there's always hope" Jon snickered. "We can hope to improve your Defence skills, for one"

"Screw you" Daenerys smacked him before stalking away down the Grand Staircase, his laughter behind her. 


	54. Running the Hill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we back!
> 
> This is a tense chapter! Love it though!
> 
> Hope you guys had a good weekend, also please read the one-shot I put up on Sunday here on my account called Under The Table. Smuttastic Jonerys ;)
> 
> Love you all!
> 
> Shannon Xx

"You did what?" Jon asked incredulously as he saw his redheaded sister sit down in Friday evening detention, only the second detention she'd ever got while at Hogwarts. 

"I slapped Joffrey" She grumbled. There was a mumbling of snickers amongst the other participants of the detention he was covering, some happy the little shit had gotten another beating others (two of his mates) snarled at her as she shoved her bag under the chair. Jon rubbed his head, she better have a good excuse at least. "He pulled my hair and told me I was a weakling. So I showed him I wasn't and said if he wanted a mark on the other side of his face to match he was to keep talking"

Jon couldn't help but feel a sense of pride. As head boy, he had to discourage this kind of behaviour (particularly it meant the more people who behaved themselves the less detentions he'd have to sit in on) but as a brother, he thought right on! Joffrey hadn't taken as long as he'd hoped to turn from the simpering fool Jon had turned him into when he clocked his jaw back into his usual maniacal self. He was surprised he wasn't in detention given people were catching him daily up to something he shouldn't. 

"Fine" He said stoically, not to show how he truly felt in front of the student body. They all knew he'd broken Joffrey's jaw though, even the below third year students who hadn't attended had heard or spread said gossip round quicker than Fiendfyre and some people saw him as a hero for it. It still made him mad, Joffrey had no idea what she'd gone through and his comments had devastated her. "We're doing lines today - I must not break the rules, 200 time sought to get the point to sink in"

The collective grumble made Jon roll his eyes, he'd had to do it each evening for his detention for socking Joff's jaw so why shouldn't they? He saw he was going to have cramping problems in his hands later on in life. He'd have to get Dany to finish of all his homework for the year... _Yeah like she'd go for that_. What would she go for these days? He sometimes felt like he didn't even know her anymore she'd grown so much as a person. She was completely different from the girl he'd known at the start of the year and he hoped that this was the real her. Of course, the fiery temperament still came out every so often and he actually kind of enjoyed it. 

Just this week she'd hexed Theon for suggesting she wanted to do 'the nasty' with Jon in a broom closet. Of course they hadn't and Jon never would it's far too tacky for the likes of Dany to experience something intimate in such a holed up and tight space. As much as the hexing had hurt Theon, it had just spurred his idea on that it had happened. _If it hadn't happened she wouldn't be so uppity about it!_ Of course he didn't know why it was such a sensitive issue and Jon wasn't going to say anything about it because she could get more upset. It'd all be over soon.  

And then there was the incident in their room, the books going flying and ink going everywhere as she threw books about that didn't help her understand what needed to happen in the second task, that could help her get past Dragons. Jon had held in laughter so badly until she nearly threw on at his head. He'd calmed her down with some kissing and he'd even cleared all the mess up so she didn't have to grumble while doing it. 

He looked at the clock and realised ten minutes had already passed, when he thought about Dany his entire mind just leaves and she's all there is left. He remembered the first time he ever spoke to her, when she'd asked to borrow a quill in second year. Her eyes had been too big for her head and her hair had been down to her waist like now, but out and free, not in braids like she styled it nowadays. He and Robb and been the only other people in the room at the time and she was nervous coming up to the table; he remembered Robb whispering in his ear about it being 'Daenerys Targaryen, the daughter of the brother and sister couple from abroad' but Jon doesn't remember much. Only the timid yet fierce voice that came out and asked for a quill. 

Then, they'd become enemies, and he'd understood why now. She was suffering, her pain was internal and she couldn't tell anybody, her body was being broken and defiled and as her anger turned inward it exploded every now and then. It was a surprise that she wasn't an obscuro, but as she'd already been learned in the arts her magic didn't turn inwards only her anger. He still hears her lips telling him of how her own brother, her flesh and blood, grabbed her arm and raped her in her own room. It made his skin crawl and his own anger flare up. 

How can someone do such a horrible thing? Not just to Daenerys but to the women he's harassed at work too! Dany had told him, he'd been fired for being inappropriate to the ladies in his department at work. How was he raised? Of course he knew some stories; their father had always said they'd never marry each other but it had to be a byproduct of the incest that he was like it. Daenerys had said as much about other members of her lineage going crazy. 

_Disgusting piece of shit..._

"Jon" He was pulled out of thought by flaming red hair, his sister Sansa. He shook his head and breathed in deeply, his anger melting away from him as he realised he'd soon be patrolling with Dany. He smiled and took the piece of paper she was offering. Of course she'd the first one to finish... He looked over the piece of paper and counted the lines, making sure she'd done the right amount. She'd actually done two extra, but he'd let her off for that. 

"Perfect, you can go Sansa" He smiled before rubbing his forehead. 

"See you later" She mumbled before picking up her bag and wand and leaving the room and everyone else in it to look salty. Jon found his mind going back to Daenerys, but this time to the fact that she'd willingly gotten on his lap while they were kissing and he'd had to do everything in his power to not let it affect him in the way it was. It had been so hot, the way she'd taken control before getting scared by her own level of confidence. He knew he'd made the right decision in trying to calm her down a bit, he didn't want her to regret anything. 

Even if all he'd wanted to do in that moment was taste her everywhere, run his hands along her thighs and feel her soft flesh, kiss her down there in gentle caresses or feel himself inside her. But he would wait, and he'd wait however long it took her to be ready for something like that. He realised as much as they were both in awe of each other, they too had other matter more important than teenage hormones. Like possibly dying in the second task if they're not ready. 

_Some day working as an Auror in the ministry will feel like a vacation compared to all this shit going on_ , Jon thought amusingly. Although if all this Durmstrang, dark magic shit was still going on he highly doubted it's be much of a honeymoon for him. He'll be thrown into the deep end without a net to land in and in this, he was almost thankful he was learning to juggle many things at once. 

More of the students in detention handed in their lines and Jon's thoughts momentarily were completely of maths and counting the right number of lines each student had done. Some were one short others ten over. But eventually, by ten in the evening they'd all completed it and this meant he could catch Dany on the last hour of patrol. He packed his own things up as the last child left the room and swiftly exited the spare classroom on fifth floor. Dany, Theon and Robb were doing the Quidditch Pitch so he began to make his way down the staircase and to the Transfiguration courtyard where he'd get a shortcut to the Quidditch Pitch. 

The evening was chilly, as it always was in the winter time, but the worst of the snowy weather had gone thankful and only frost had been left. Of course, this meant there was slippery patches all over for everyone to fall and break ankles on but it was better than wading through six feet of snow to go post a letter to family. He of course didn't have to do that, their family owl, Hodor, was smart enough to fly straight to the boys dormitory window. If the girls had letters to send home they'd give them to Jon and they'd all go through there. But he'd seen others struggling and thankfully everyone didn't have to deal with that now. 

He spotted them then, Daenerys walking a little away from the lads, which was usual. She spotted him first and she came right over marching quickly. Why was she- oh yeah, he forgot to tell her he was covering Professor Lewin's detention as he wasn't feeling particularly well. He braced himself for impact but she didn't shout thankfully. She did however, wrap her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Where were you?"

"Covering detention - completely forgot to tell you, won't do it again. I promise" Jon sheepishly smiled. Daenerys pulled apart from the hug and glared at him. She was upset and he was going to be in for a world of hurt if he didn't grovel quickly. "Sorry, Professor Marwin only asked me this afternoon, he wasn't feeling well and I agreed. It slipped my mind"

"I was worried, you know there's someone in this school loyal to whatever the group of people is out there!" She said in small panicked breaths. Jon felt bad, he knew she was right. There needed to be more education on his end, and he'd neglected to let her know where he was. It was foolish of him. "Ditty and Dozy over there weren't worried one bit, said you probably was hooking up with some girl just to annoy me"

"Excuse me?" Jon blinked, not fully registering what she'd spoken. "They said what?" Jon was fuming. He walked past Dany and stalked over to where the two morons where checking between bushes for students. Their faces paled when they saw his, nostrils flaring, the veins on his head was surely popping. "What have you been saying?!"

"Hello, Jon. You're alive then?" Theon spoke cheekily, not before tripping over his shoes and falling backwards don a small incline. Robb burst out laughing but abruptly received a slap on the back of his head from Jon. How dare they say that Jon would be making out with girls behind Dany's back. The only thing more important in Jon's life than Dany was pancakes, and that was a push! 

"You are both, the worst friends to ever friend. Why are you tell Dany I'm with other girls when you know I do nothing but talk about her all day?" Jon demanded, feeling fire in his belly as if he himself was going to turn into the very thing he was going to have to face in the second task. They both flailed over each other, mumble responses. "I'm not a player, I'm not like you Robb! So tell me why you said it?"

But his questions were drowned out by a loud scream from across the clearing near the edge of the forbidden forest. They were all lightening quick in their reflexes and raced over, jumping over branches and pot holes that might get in their way. Jon found his ears were aching from how much blood was pounding around his body. The grounds keeper hut was all in the dark so they couldn't see much. But when wands fired at each other they saw. 

Someone was attacking two students and they had hurt one of them and was winning against the other. Jon cast a large stupefy across the ground and knocked the assailant off of his feet, giving time for them to run down the hill and reach who they'd attacked. As he ran he thought about the rota... it was Jazzalyn, Jazzalyn Quench and David Melleby from Slytherin house that had been attacked. Theon flung Petrificus Totalus at the assailant but he just missed meaning the attacker disappeared into the edge of the forest. 

They reached them in time to see Jazz's leg was broken and she had a cut gushing from her forehead. David had his hands on his knees and was puking. Another attack, this is dangerous, why were they left alone? Who was suppose to be patrolling with them? It was two Durmstrang students he was sure of it. And then, something clicked in Jon's mind as Dany sent red sparks flying into the sky to notify the teachers they needed help. 

"It should've been Greyworm and Irri... they were suppose to patrol here but I changed the Rota this morning. They were suppose to do the forbidden forest with two of their own school students but I changed it over last minute so they could get to the carriage quicker when they finished" He said as he felt all blood rush to his head and everyone elses failed. "Someone is going after champions then... but how would they have known that both Dany and I would be champions as we were attacked beforehand?"

"Because as head boy and girl, your names were coming out of that goblet with or without you both entering" Robb said as he kneeled by Jazz's side and helped clean her gushing wound up. She grumbled at first but finally let him help. David sat the other side of her and held her hand. "We'll get you to the hospital wing as soon as possible, Jazz"

"But why?" Daenerys had a look on her face which Jon associated to her not understanding a passage of reading. "Why are we-"

"Teachers are coming!" Theon shouted as he spotted lit wands coming down the hill in a mad rush. Everything that happened in the next few minutes happened in a complete daze, all he cared about, selfishly, was if Dany was okay. She was of course, but that didn't stop her from holding his hand the full ten minute walk back to the castle. She was shaking, almost more than Jazz was, who had indeed broken her leg and possibly her shoulder too. Madam Bones was going to do a full inspection and it was going to be painful. But the four of them and David Melleby (with a lot of convincing on his part) had to leave her and go to the Headmaster's office. 

There were there an hour, explaining how and where they had been in relation to the incident. David said they'd heard a loud noise in the trees and before their wands had been raised, Jazzalyn had been flung back and had crushed her leg on impact. That had been the scream they'd heard and they'd run to find David battling the attacker. Unfortunately for Jon, the other two heads of school were there during this meeting and half way through, the Minister stepped through the fireplace. Tensions were high in the room, and still, Jon and Dany's hands never let go. 

But there was something interesting to Jon, and that was Stannis Baratheon, who hadn't said a word and had stared at the minister the whole time. 


	55. Trusting the Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Double update in the same day? Am I sick? Am I feeling okay?
> 
> Well I thought I'd treat you hoes to another one!
> 
> And in this one, get the tissues ready!
> 
> Love you all and thank you for the continued support on this story. You are always the best community ever!
> 
> Shannon Xx

The attack on Jazzalyn Quench had meant to cause panic at the school, and it had done a wonderful job in achieving it's target. No one was walking alone anywhere, everyone was screaming every time a suit of armour moved. It was like walking through a horror house. And not to mention more fights had broken out due to people suspecting others and accusations flying left right and centre. Not even spells, just outright fists being used against each other. 

Daenerys was worst of all, if the Heads and champions were being targeted she hardly ever left Jon's side. He, while showing that he was a man who was not scared, she knew he was too. You'd be foolish not to be anything else, really, particularly with everything going on and the impending doom that was the second task. Only a week away and causing more mass hysteria in Dany's body than the school put together. She wasn't ready for it, and even thought she felt like she knew more about Dragon's than an expert Professor, she was absolutely quacking as she was almost falling apart. 

And Stannis Baratheon's suspicious behaviour did not help on that front. Jon had said what he'd noticed when they'd been in the Headmaster's office explaining the attack and Daenerys had fully agreed with him. She'd got a cold feeling from him, he was very shut off from the rest of them; and he was always disappearing in the hallways, you'd never find him after catching a glimpse of him once. There was something familiar about him though, it was that shut off and 'adult' exterior that she long associated with the dysfunctions of the men in her family. Men always were the same, only Professor Lannister was different, jolly and welcoming for the most part. Even the Minister had that same cold exterior that made Dany's skin crawl. 

_Men in power always act like it_ , she thought. 

"And so Emeric the Evil slained as he had so many of his victims, claimed them no more thanks to Egbert the Egregious" She wasn't listening to Professor Binns, the History of Magic teacher, for he had been talking about this subject for so long she thought she'd grown old and was on the precipice of death. She looked at the clock and saw five minutes left, then she had a ten minute walk to the Room after lessons had finished. she would be on her own aswell, Jon had a free period and was doing his homework in the library last thing. 

Well, he says that. Daenerys knows that he and Robb will just be talking about absolute rubbish and he'll get none of it done. Then he'll be panicking because he doesn't have enough time to finish it all and Dany will end up helping him. That's the way it always went. _I should probably stop doing that, he doesn't do anything for me in return_ , she thought, a smile creeping on her face. _He kisses well though_ , another thought crept in. 

Dany's eyes widened as she realised what she'd thought and just shook it off as tired musings of someone who was still int the so called 'happy honeymoon' phase of her brand new relationship. If that's what they were. Of course, they called each other boyfriend and girlfriend, they probably were that too each other, but they'd never actually defined what they are. Dany wasn't in a rush to do this, their companionship was the only thing she'd been enjoying since the second attack, it was hard to keep spirits up, but Jon helped in doing exactly that. 

It was ridiculous that they struggled so much in staying away from each other but if they were not careful this could be exactly what happened. They could be torn apart from each other forever if these attackers got their way. Suddenly, the prospect of facing a dragon wasn't as harrowing to Dany, the thought of losing Jon was so much greater in this moment. _No one except him and Missandei would be upset if you went_ , she thought harshly about herself, and that last one is at a push. 

It was true, she and Missandei hadn't spent as much time together as they'd have liked in the past few weeks. They had different schedule with only a few lessons crossing over nowadays and between keeping herself and the students safe, she was struggling to fit time in for her friend. It wasn't good enough, she'd been with her through all of it, she'd been a great friend and this was how she'd treated her. 

She still hadn't told her about... _him_. 

She should do it, she knows she should, but the prospect of letting someone else in on her deepest and darkest secret is so scary. however, if Dany didn't tell her soon, she'd find out from the papers and that was not how she wanted Missandei to find out. _Stop being a wimp about it, you're a Targaryen, you're fire and blood and you are stronger now than ever before. Tell her!_

Seeing everyone else get up and leave the room she scribbled a 'I'll be a little late to the room, need to speak with Missandei about something. See you in an hour Xx' on their magically linked notebooks before packing her stuff away and holding her wand firmly in her hand. The notebook warmed in her hand and so she looked at his reply. 'No problem, be safe X'. Daenerys felt her cheeks flush, he was so understanding. 

Missandei had Herbology last and so Dany made her way to the Greenhouse to greet the Hufflepuff Students walking through the door. She stood awkwardly, not sure she even knew where to go to have this conversation, perhaps outside near the lake where no one else could hear. Even if it was a little chilly still. She spotted the hair first off, walking by herself with her head down. She said hi to passing students who smiled at her; even if most of them were fake (as were many of the people in the school to be honest) before hugging Missandei who seemed surprised to be accosted. 

"Dany you're here" She seemed a little surprised, her honey eyes confused in the glow of the candles nearby. Dany nodded before asking her to come for a walk with her to the lake, but not actually giving her a choice and just dragging her with ease. She almost felt excited by the prospect of telling her, it would be a huge weight off of her shoulders. But she actually had to tell her, and that was the tongue-twister. "But dinner will be soon, I haven't eaten since breakfast"

Daenerys had to laugh at this, there was only one person in this whole school who had a bigger love for the elves cooking than Missandei and it was Jon. Although that was mainly just pancakes and the fish and chips. The winter sun was actually a little warmer than Dany had anticipated, it had to be double figures outside today. That or they were so cold still from the deep snow and hail that even a plus feels like the beach. "You'll be fine, I won't keep you that long"

They walked in silence, the wind howling as the chatter of students faded away behind them. Missandei looked tired, she always wasn't the best sleeper and Daenerys almost felt bad about telling her about her ordeal. She wouldn't sleep for weeks, and it would be all out of caring for Dany. A week didn't go by still without Missandei asking her if she was eating properly, drinking plenty and not pushing herself, Jon does the same too and she knows they both mean the best. 

When they reached the lake, it was slowly melting, the lasting winter was fading away. Daenerys breathed in deeply, her nose tingling as the cold still snapped despite it's shaky cling on the coming spring weather. Bleak January had turned into hopeful February and with it, her attentions had been once again turned to inevitable death in the tournament and the need to tell all the truth. Missandei's gaze met hers, she knew something was up. "Something's wrong, what is it?"

Daenerys found her tongue getting caught in her throat and her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest. "Do you remember, when we first came here together in third year?" Missandei nodded, remembering the first time they'd truly felt like they could be friends. It had been the last time she'd been here before the incident that Christmas. "That was the last time, until recently where I remember clearly being happy"

"What do you mean? You are happy, I see the way you and Jon are with each other" Her speech was impeccable, she really had improved. "Has something changed? Have you both fallen out with each other?"

"No, no. It's not Jon. It's..." She trailed off as the pain in her arm came to her attention, it was all in her head the pain she knew it, it had been four years since he'd grabbed her arm in that way, four years since she'd lost herself. "My brother attacked me" She said, tears already pooling at her eyes as she remembered the feeling of being split open as he forced himself inside her. "I was fourteen, Missandei"

"What do you mean he attacked you?" She looked lost, and Daenerys didn't want to say the R word again. She was tired of saying it, of think it, of feeling that word in her body. She was tired of reliving it every time she thought of the word, she was tired of this trial not being over. She was tired of hearing others talk about it and having to relive it every second of every day. She sighed exasperatingly and the sharp intake of breath she heard from her left meant Missandei had understood. "Dany... I- you... I mean"

"It's okay, you don't have to say anything. I just needed to tell you before everyone else knows" She sat on a rock to try and calm herself down. There was going to be a few long weeks ahead with the trial and everything else thrown into it. She wanted the support of Missandei, even though she shouldn't assume she'd get it, to help her through it. She had Jon, but she needed her best friend. "Yes, I was raped by my brother"

Missandei looked intense, as if she wasn't properly processing what she'd said but also struggling with what to say. "He w-won't get away with it, w-will he?"

"He's been arrested"

There was a silence, Missandei clearly was struggling harder with words than she had done in a while and Daenerys felt bad for causing it. But she had to tell her, she felt bad for only just doing so. "When?" She asked frantically. "When was he?"

"A few weeks ago, the minister is keeping it all hush. I asked him to until everything was ready to go forward, and it will be soon" Words came pouring out, it had not been nearly as emotional as her heart pouring out to Jon, but as she was beginning to accept that this all happened, she was finding it easier to talk about. Not that it should ever be easy because it was a horrifying thing that happened. "Piece of shit"

"Your own brother..." Missandei was horrified, she sat next to Dany on the rock. "Was... was it just the once?"

Daenerys shook her head, her braid blowing behind her in the freezing cold as it whipped around and hit her in the neck a few times. Missandei, placed her hand on Dany's shoulder to offer support. They'd never shown much affection to each other in such a way as normal friends should before. Dany had always struggled with it since her violation in third year and Missandei could never communicate well. But this moment between them, was a show of support that's never been there between them before. 

"I... I'm so sorry" Missandei cried then and Dany just held onto the hand that was on her shoulder and looked out to the lake, the giant squid popping it's head up slightly before going back down into the depth of the black lake. She knew it would be raw, she knew it would be emotional, but never expected it to be like this. Especially when Missandei couldn't say what she felt properly. "I should've asked- I didn't see... You were hurt and I-"

"That is not on you, Missandei" Dany assured her, squeezing the hand tighter. "I've been in so much pain, he hurt me so bad... but you got me through it, you were my only friend when everyone else hated me, and you didn't have to. You saw past how angry I had become and still was my friend anyway. I'll never forget that, Missandei" Daenerys couldn't make much of the lake out now, her tears and Missandei's being the only sound, the wind even stopping. "You kept me standing"

"I don't... I can't..." She stuttered. 

"It's okay, you don't have to say anything" Daenerys was happy to just hold her hand as they looked out at the view before them, wiping her tears away. She was happy to have her friend in the know, a pressure once again eased off of her but with that, the knowing that something else will come along and take it's place. 

But for now, she was a little more free. 


	56. Cooling the Salamander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies, 
> 
> So I don't know if this will be going up on Friday or Saturday afternoon instead. (Note: Wow Wednesday, well my schedule has done fucked up)
> 
> Little miss thing has joined the Gym (yes I know) and my hours have stepped up so my uploading schedule is getting to me a little. 
> 
> For those who are waiting for updates on Rebuilt Affair, they're coming. I was just able to get them done in time for Wednesday and Thursday uploads (still aren't)
> 
> The schedule might have to change depending on how I'm coping with everything. 
> 
> Anyways enjoy this chapter, 
> 
> Shannon Xx
> 
> P.S I may have got a plan together for my Jonerys Fanfic that's going to start when I finish this one. Stay tuned.

Jon was bricking it. The night before the second task and he was still researching ways to reverse his ice bomb that he'd create in the hallway to see if he could use it on the dragons that Daenerys and himself were going to have to face. He would've been in their room, but Dany had a meeting with Professor Lannister about the trial which now had a set date of April 11th, so she'd be preoccupied the whole evening anyways. He'd decided it was probably for the best to be in the dormitory with Theon and Robb going through books to help him. But, they were just arguing all the time so he wasn't really getting help as such. 

"This sucks Merlin's balls" Theon grumbled after slamming a book shut and fallen back onto his bed with his eyes closed. Jon rolled his eyes and breathed in deeply, filling his lungs with calm before exhaling. It was the fourth or fifth time he'd complained and frankly, Jon was going to clout him one if he did not shut up. He knew better than anyone that it all sucked balls. Everything did! "Jon, remind me again why you decided to enter the competition?"

"So no one else had to possibly die, now stop moaning before I turn you into a tea cosy!" Jon snapped as he tried to reread the same paragraph in his textbook on the freezing spells and how their counter curses work. He'd only read the first two chapters and Theon had interrupted so there was every chance the answer he was looking for had been in there. He could hear Dany's voice from when they'd been attacked in the hallway, the shock of that he'd never used the spell... the double shock later on when he'd revealed he didn't have a counter-curse for it yet. 

 _Come on Jon, concentrate_ , he argued with himself as he held his own eyes open as he looked at the words on the duty pages in front of him. The yellowing and ancient books were outdated, but he'd been hoping as Dragons were dangerously ancient creatures that there could be something in the way of freezing a dragon. He knew he was really reaching, but there had got to be something in one of these stupid books he'd got here in the dorm. All three hundred books he'd collected on dragons and freezing spells and counter curses, there had to be something! 

_The Freezing Spell (Glacius) is a freezing charm that causes air in front of the tip of the wand, to reach cold temperatures in the extreme, which in turn can extinguish fires, create ice blocks from water, and cool off salamanders. The spell is capable of freezing several inches of water solid within seconds, making it durable enough for a thirteen-year old to walk across without falling through or injuring themselves. This charm has the unfortunate side-effect of making the breath of anyone nearby turn into thick white mist due to the extreme frigidity caused by the spell's casting. An object could be enchanted with this spell to attack a person when touched._

Salamanders. 

That could be his key to figuring this out! Salamanders were reptiles just like the dragons. The freezing charm can cool off the salamanders or in some cases freeze them to the point where they cannot be a pest in the fire. In many cases, both salamanders and dragons get scale rot too so there was something to be said about using the salamanders as a starting point.

"Jon, found something interesting here about counter curses. It says 'If the opposite does not work, then there is something fundamental in the casting of the spell that is incorrect. For example, if you cannot repair an object broken by reducto through the use of the repairo spell then the casting of the initial reducto was wrong'. That suggests that you need to tweak your spell for it to work correctly and have a successful counter action" Robb showed him the passage in the book he was reading, both of them ignoring the grumbles of Theon. 

"That is interesting" Jon says rereading what Robb had spoken aloud. "See, I've found something too. Salamanders are very similar to Dragons. Both of them are actually reptiles that actually which run hot, they both get scale rot. Glacius is used to cool off salamanders without killing or harming them. What if there was a way we could... especially now if we incorporate this information you have given me, what if there was a way we could produce my ice-bomb on a large enough scale to cool off a dragon to the point where I could get past but then it completely melts away after a moment, but by using Salamanders as our starting point"

"Well that would be great Jon, but where do we get salamanders from at eight in the evening?" Robb sighed. 

"I might know" Theon pops up off of the bed suddenly, eager to not read any more books but willing to help the cause in a different way. Jon wasn't going to question it, if he wanted to do this for him then Jon was just thankful it wasn't him doing it. "Give me five minutes and I'll let you know what I can do!"

"Okay" Jon nodded. 

Theon smirked with glee before climbing over the piles of books in the dormitory, his cloak from his school robe flow behind him and exiting the room leaving Jon and Robb to go through more of the books. Jon knew this was going to be Robb's opportunity to 'have a word' with Jon about this or that. As of late, whenever the two of them had been alone, they never had a laugh as brothers anymore, it was all 'be careful of this and don't do that'. 

"How's Dany?" He asks suddenly and Jon find his eyes rolling.

A loaded question that everyone would know tomorrow. Not only was it the first task but the Daily Prophet was running with 'Trial of the Century' on their headline paper as everything had been set in place for Daenerys' trial. She'd been worried about it all day but there was nothing she could do. And there was certainly nothing he could do to make her feel better besides be there for her and try and take her mind of of things. Luckily for them both they'd had a tone of homework to do as well as lessons to keep busy. 

And of course, the kissing too. He'd never get used to it. The smell of coconut in his nose, the feel of her lips on his and the intensity of which they held each other because of it. If Robb could read his thoughts he'd accuse him of going soft. Of course, he had done, he'd fallen in love and it had been something completely magical for him. "She's fine, just got a meeting with Professor Lannister tonight about tomorrow. She's a little rattled about it all, that's all"

"Oh, the task?" Robb says nonchalantly and Jon can tell he's digging for gossip. Jon had thought about telling Robb many times about what had happened with Daenerys. It wasn't that he did not trust Robb to keep the secret because he did, Theon was the one likely to blab, it was that it wasn't his secret to tell, it was hers. And yet he always imagined that when it finally does come out, Robb will be mad for not confiding in him over something that had him rattled. But he'd have to get over it, Jon knew it was the right decision to make, and he'd have to understand that. 

"Yes the task. She's got her plan all together but she had to borrow some books off of him and I think that he said she could have them under the condition she helps him do his correspondence tonight" Jon lied, a believable one at that. It was like Daenerys to offer a teacher help with their marking or outside of school work in order to get something in return. She once alphabetised all of Professor Flitwick's charms books on his shelf just so she could use the classroom by herself as a study room once. 

"And how are you holding up?" Robb asks nosily. 

"Robb, why are you asking twenty questions?" Jon said abruptly, so much so Robb blinked furiously before flushing the colour of Sansa's hair. He was up to something and he didn't like the idea of it. "Every time it's been just you and me, you keep asking me how I'm coping and if I'm eating enough and if I need help with the task and what this means and that means and it's completely unlike you"

"Can I not as my brother questions?" Robb said a little too defensively for Jon's liking. _What are you hiding from me, Robert Stark? What will I discover if I start asking you questions?_ Jon didn't think he's find out anything new particularly. Robb was an open book to read, he slept with lots of girls even though he only liked Talisa, he pulled pranks and laughed at others when something goes wrong. He was also fiercely protective of his family.

"A normal brother would but you've never asked me this many questions before so why have you started now?" Jon raises a brow and folds his arms to let Robb know he's serious and wants an answer. Robb pales before sheepishly grinning and taking a letter out of his bedside table. Jon had no idea what was coming next, had no idea what had occurred. "What's that?"

"Dear son, I'm pleased your wild side has finally calmed a bit, as for the girl- Er you know what that bits not important. Let me see, here we go" Robb blushed. Jon couldn't help but stifle a giggle, Robb wasn't comfortable with girl talk unless it was about conquests. "He says 'I know that he's more capable than any other wizard I've ever met, he's got so much potential but please I'm concerned for my son. I know things have been rough with us as a family, but I care and the thought of him losing his way or concentration because of a girl, one he didn't even like until this year, one of that lineage, his rival in this tournament, it scares me. I don't want him to die, Robb. Please, just keep an eye on him for me, he wouldn't appreciate me talking like this in our own correspondence"

Jon's mind swilled with many emotions. First of all, there was annoyance. Annoyance that Robb had not told him that their father had corresponded in such a way with him, annoyance that their father had the  nerve to be concerned when he'd never shown it before, annoyance that he'd questioned his relationship with Daenerys. Then came the anger. Jon was livid when he thought on it, livid at the assumptions that had been made. 

How dare my own father suggest that Daenerys is making me weak, that I might lose the tournament or my life because our love for each other is making me lose sight of the goal of winning and surviving. He didn't know anything, he knew nothing of their relationship so why was he pretending to care? He didn't know the heartbreak she'd been through and how he'd helped her get herself into a normal person once again. None of them did! Also, of that lineage? Jon didn't have the right to get angry at people about this anymore, he'd used that against her in the past but now, he'd seen her for what she was. And tomorrow was going to be proof that she was the strongest person in this school. 

"I can't even begin..." Jon didn't even know how to articulate himself. He was huffing and puffing in angst as words came and went on his tongue quickly. He'd be seeing them tomorrow too, he'd be seeing them all and it would end up pouring out of him like wine at Christmas. He knew he would. Robb opened his mouth to say something but Jon held his hand up. "I don't want to hear anything, let me think on it. I'm too angry right now and I'll end up saying something I regret!"

"You're angry because father cares about you?" Robb said dumbly and that was it then. Jon couldn't help himself. 

"I'm not angry because he cares about my welbeing Robb, Merlin's beard I'm shocked he actually does for once care about the son he had out of marriage as much as his others! I'm angry that he thinks he can suggest that Daenerys is clouding my judgement and making me lose focus in the tournament he suggested I enter. He also told me to stop arguing with Dany as it was getting tiring so I did that. And I actually saw the person she was underneath everything else!"

"And so you think that by fucking her you're not getting distracted?" Robb laughed, mistaking the situation for something comical, that or he genuinely was thinking it was amusing. Jon didn't know which concerned him more. 

"How many times do I have to tell you and Theon that we're not sleeping with each other yet? That our relationship isn't at that level?" Jon snapped, not wanting to cause a scene but one was occurring anyway. "I keep telling you, what Dany and I get up to or don't get up to when we're doing our head duties or researching so we don't die in this tournament is between us. And it stays that way! I'm not about to tell you how we've helped each other this year, it's personal to us both!"

"You know Jon, there was a time you told me everything" Robb grunted. 

"And now I don't because I have bigger concerns in my life than worrying what Catelyn's opinion of me is or whether Ygritte will forgive me for kissing Thelma Durrell in the Dungeons. There's things going on that you don't understand and when you do, you'll realise why I keep very quiet about it" Jon snaps, throwing a book on the ground after seeing it has no uses to him. "It takes trust before I tell you something like what's eating at me now"

"And you don't trust me?" Robb said in a tone similar to 'Oh, I get it now'. 

"I do trust you, but she doesn't" Jon said before declaring he wasn't saying anything else on the matter and that he'd find out sooner rather than later. Robb folds his arms up in a grump but reluctantly gives up the Ghost and continues to go through books. This was when Theon returned, two salamanders scurrying in a cage that he was holding with dragon hide gloves to stop himself from burning. As soon as he entered he could feel the tension in the air. He makes a joke about leaving for five minutes and suddenly it all goes to shit. 

They'd see, they both will. Tomorrow. 


	57. Dreaming the Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello My lovelies. 
> 
> Another chapter here for you and I got to say this is an emotional one. 
> 
> Prepare to feel proud!
> 
> Sidenote: I'm so fucking sorry on how long this took, internet has been down, then I was sick and then I had writers block. But it's here now so don't kill me!
> 
> Shannon Xx

_She could feel heat all around her, a swirl of raging fire as she walked through the flames in the field untouched, nothing burning except determination and grit to succeed. How had she ended up here? Where even was here? All she knew was that she couldn't see any green except that of the eyes that stared back at her, that the crunch under her feet of which usually happened had been replaced by the dusty feel of sand over her shoes. Everything was heat and rage and intensity but yet, she walked calmly, unsure of whether she should go towards the eyes or turn and take a different road. Her fire protection potion must've been strong..._

_"...Remember..." She hears a fell voice on the air as the flames die down momentarily. She's naked, as naked as the day she was born. As naked as when he had attacked her for the first time and she felt just as vulnerable. What did she need to remember? What or who was calling for her to remember? This was what rememberalls were for, weren't they? Her legs felt a bit shakier as she walked, the green eyes seeming further away every time she tried to approach them. As she tried to pick up her speed, shapes in the fire scare her. She caught a hint of blonde hair, just like her own, fashioned with a clip she always associated with her mother wearing. The image dissolves._

_What was that? Why did she see her mother? What was her mother asking her to remember? Maybe she wasn't asking her, maybe her dream was just being stupid, but it felt important... And then, another shape, shoulder length hair, ruby earring... Rhaegar... she must forgive him, he asked for it. He said he was sorry, he would know, he would know soon. Maybe she needed to remember that she was not alone, that Rhaegar was there too. But before she could say anything, his form was fizzled out too. It was hot, really hot. Daenerys felt like she might collapse, like smoke and smell would fill her lungs and choke her out... Another image, tall and lean, scary and keen. Viserys. She didn't recoil though, she did not fear the image any longer and as soon as she thought this his image was consumed in flames as it screamed._

_The fire did not want to let up, all around her swooshing and swirling as she tried to carry on and tried to get herself together. She kept hearing the same voice on the air, she tried to make out words. Remember... Fall... Strong... something else, she couldn't hear it... what was it saying? It was faint over the roar of fire, she swoosh of the black smoke. She stopped her movement and listened, closing her eyes and holding her breath as not to hear anything. Remember... Fall... Strong... Blood. That was the other word, blood._

Daenerys Targaryen's eyes jolted open with an abrupt snap.

She found her breathing was erratic, her chest rising up and down exponentially as she stared at the four poster bed in the Slytherin Dorm. It had to be one of her visions again, she just knew it. Before the first task, she'd dreamed of leaving Jon behind... of the mirrored watery place she'd seen in the Haunted house and she'd been able to change the course of how things were suppose to have gone.

She knew now the heat was the dragons, that she'd possibly burn herself alive today. But what did it mean? Remember? What did she need to remember? Was she suppose to remember her mother? Dany did not know anything about these things, remembrance could be a strong motivation but it was so hard to feel fully. It was all as confusing to her now as her dream state self had been, so much so she pushed everything out of her mind and focused.

Strong. That was a word that Dany had a lot of contention with. She had never felt it properly in her bones. There'd been times when she'd been it because she'd had no other choice, there were times in which there was a false sense of being strong inside her. But she had never woken up and gone to bed feeling it, feeling a sense of 'I am strong, and I am who I am'. Perhaps she was, everything she'd gone through... she must be strong!

Blood... Fire and Blood. The words her family had carried inside her for hundreds and hundreds of years. Every since the fall of Valyria those words had been passed down generation to generation to inspire and keep the will strong in the family. And now who was left? Now who had the words to pass onto children of a Targaryen nature? Her brother Rhaegar was getting married, but he'd forfeited that life years ago when he never came home after a disagreement with father. It was her, and her only.

_Fire and Blood, thank you past Targaryens for putting the weight of our family name on my shoulders..._

Feeling like she actually needed to do something before she went mad, she climbed out of the bed and noticed everyone else had already gotten up. Thankfully, the task wasn't until two pm and so she'd decided last night she was going to lay in if she could, she needed the rest. Her alarm clock said it was nearing nine and so everyone would be having breakfast right now. Dany's stomach rumbled which showcased that she too would like some breakfast or she'd end up doing this task on an empty stomach and if she was going to die, she at least wanted some crumpets in the stomach before she does.

Getting into her green and silver joggers and top with her name on the back, styled with her combat boot, her hair going into a braid as to not blow in her face outside, she found herself ready. She had no clue of how to get past the Dragons, she'd gotten enough fire protection potion to last a lifetime in a small bag under her hoodie and she prayed that perhaps something miraculous could occur on the field. But in all reality, this may very well be her last morning waking up in the Slytherin dorm. It wasn't her being morbid, it was just a fact. She'd done all the research she could, she'd discovered a few things out but the fact was that she wasn't equipped for it.

Feeling like she should leave the depressing thoughts behind for a bit she walked down the stairs, feet clomping as she did and entered the Slytherin common room to a wall of silence. She looked around, no one was here. Obviously everyone was in the Great Hall. Feeling like she should probably make an appearance there she climbed past the portrait and began her journey through the dripping corridors of the dungeon classrooms and walkways. _Fire and Blood, you are flesh made fire and blood._

It felt like hours before she saw another soul, the monotonous walk of the creepy stone floors feeling like a drag, still no one to be seen. Then, she spotted someone, short of stature. Professor Lannister was stood at the Grand staircase entrance and looking directly at her. She was certain he hadn't been waiting for her, but her came over to speak with her all the same. His little legs still moved him at a quick pace. He was flanked by Professor Lys and suddenly Dany got a strange feeling that maybe he was waiting for her. "You alright?"

"Yes" She sighed, the brightness of the well light entrance hall playing with her eyes slightly. "As alright as one could be with the possibility of imminent death"

"You'll be fine" He said nervously, as if he was talking about something else. Daenerys decided to walk away from them both and walk to the Great Hall opposite to the entrance to the dungeons. A small child came out of the door and gasped upon seeing Dany stood there. Her eyes were frozen before she made a small yelp noise and ran back into the hall. What in the name of Merlin's beard was that all about? Daenerys furrowed her brow before following the girl into the hall, not thinking on the obvious.

The wall of sound always hit you when you entered the Great Hall, particularly on Quidditch days or in this case, Task days. But when the sound came to a crashing halt, Daenerys felt her eyes widen. The entire student body, plus Beauxbatons and Durmstrang was staring at her, eyes wide and some teary as they all took her in. Daenerys felt like she was clearly centre of attention now and it was unnerving her. What could possibly- _Oh no. No, not today. Shit, shit, shit, shit!_ Daenerys had completely forgotten, even thought she'd been told the night before by Professor Lannister... _That's why he'd asked her if she was okay!_ It was all out in the open, every single person in this room knew what had happened to her body, how since third year she had been defiled. And there was a scariness to that.

Daenerys looked around at all the faces, she could almost see every single persons individual reaction, as if she could see cogs turning and opinions forming in their minds. _One day it will all blow over and if you end up dying in the task then you at least should hold your head up high._ Feeling like she wanted the ground to swallow her whole, she tried to do the opposite. She breathed in a little and walked as normally as she could over to Jon's table, where Robb and Theon had their hands in their head. She sat next to Jon, who gave her a small kiss on the cheek and slowly but surely chatter started. She picked some food for her plate, some egg and sausage and bacon and happily ate them all but she couldn't help but feel like everyone was glaring and staring. Which they would be, obviously.

Jon was chatting about something to do with Salamanders, everyone had their noses in their Daily Prophet of which she saw the title and immediately felt like she was going to be sick. The picture was of her brother, in chains and looking wild eyed as the camera captures him arriving at the ministry. It was from yesterday, when she'd flooed to the ministry to give her will for the trial to go ahead. They'd kept her away from him, she wouldn't have to see him until the trial. She closed her eyes and imagined her happy place, Jon, the bean bags, the fireplace... all of it. Not only had she got to deal with all this, she might possibly die to. It was a lot on her shoulders and she hoped that from now on people would be more understanding of her angry nature. Not that she'd had an outburst of late.

Jon, slowly and nonchalantly slid a prophet he'd been reading to her, knowing she would want to read it even though she was terrified at even looking at his face on the front. But she did it, she glared down as his hateful haze came out from the paper, eyes blinking, mouth moving violently as if he was screaming and protesting. This, this is where she felt strong. Your life is over, it's worthless and soon you are going to be rotting in a cell in Azkaban, all the while contemplating the choices you've made. She almost wanted to smile, freedom washing over her as she read the headline **'Dementor's Kiss? - Ex-Ministry Big Shot Abused His Sister Four Years'**. She flipped to the main article on page 5 and read through it careful with a fine tooth come, making sure the article was 100% honest like the editor promised. 

_Fourteen, how old Hogwarts Student, Head Girl and Triwizard Tournament champion, Daenerys Targaryen was the first time her brother, Ex-Ministry Official Viserys Targaryen (pictured above) raped her in their own family home, it has been confirmed. Seen yesterday on his way to hear his charges, a look of pride in what he'd done after being caught out finally, the Minister confirmed the case will be going ahead for April 11th..._

Dany finished it off, forgetting all about her breakfast, but when she lifted her head up from the paper, there stood the Sand Twins from her dorm, two of the only people to be nice to her all the time. They had a big box of chocolates and placed them down on the table before nodding and walking off. _Okay..._ Dany thought. Over the next ten minutes or so, many people came up to the table, some not saying anything except just nodding in understanding, others apologising for things they'd said before. Lots of it meant nothing to her, they'd said it, and yeah they didn't know, but saying it in the first place was enough to make her resent them all. 

Maybe she'd eventually come around, but now, she wasn't going to accept their apologies, so she just nodded and they all left eventually. Then, she saw Drogo laughing about something to one of his Durmstrang mates and she's reminded of the night of the ball. Everything has changed since that night, she had told Jon, her darkest secret had come out. And now, everyone knew, everyone. She had no where to hide, nothing to keep to herself. Drogo makes eye contact with her and she feels chills run down her body. He's a vie human being, laughing along with Joffrey's jokes. Joffrey was nowhere to be seen and she was half glad, she didn't want that encounter yet. 

Jon spoke to her then and her thoughts were long forgotten. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm alright, I'd be better if everyone didn't look at me like I was something to be pitied" Daenerys chuckled as everyone started leaving the halls as breakfast came to an end. "They said those things to me, they shouldn't have. And their sudden pity now isn't welcome"

"You forgave me" Jon said quietly. 

"That was different" Daenerys rolled her eyes, of course he'd say that. She didn't mind though, it was a rational response and he was only trying to be nice. "We had a conversation, we talked it out, you're my co-head I wasn't about to argue with you all year. And I'm certainly not going to have a conversation with every single person here who had a bad thing to say about my family lineage knowing fully well that I can't help it"

"Fair dos" Jon shrugged. "You prepared for this afternoon?"

"No" Daenerys laughed then and suddenly the tense part of the conversation was over. "Fire-protection potion isn't going to do me well if I get engulfed in flames. There might be a pile of ashes left on the field, who knows"

"Well if that's the case I think I better kiss you again, just in case I don't get the chance to again" He smirked and before she knew it his lips had attached to hers. Daenerys ears went hot and she could feel red heat fill her face. She always felt hot whenever she kissed him or he kissed her, like their lips moving together was something meant to be and it was, it really was. The pressure built up and the heat was a side effect, she was putty for him. 

"As nice as it is knowing our Heads are finally getting along..." Daenerys hadn't felt embarrassment like it. Professor Lannister stood their with the other school heads, a smirk on his face as Stannis Baratheon glared and Lady Melisandre eyed Jon up. "It's time"

The Second Task was here. 


	58. The Second Task: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We back bitches. 
> 
> Enjoy the task!
> 
> Shannon Xx

The air surrounding the champions tent billowed and whipped at the canvas walls. Jon and all the other champions, including the beautiful Daenerys, were sat on chairs with their heads in their hands as they wait for the tournament director to tell them the objective of the second task. The tension could be sliced with a slicing charm and then every so often, Jon noticed the air seemed to disappear from his lungs as he thought about whatever he was going to be asked to do, a dragon was involved. 

It was an hour of them all sat like this, the distant noise of the crowds filling up the stadium at the other end of the long plain of grassy mounds, the occasional roar of a distant winged beast and the panicked breaths of the champions the only sounds gracing Jon's ears. Daenerys had been the quietest of them all, the others had nodded at her in sympathy from the news that had come out. But she hadn't cared for it, just like in the Great Hall. Jon wanted the task to be over just so he could hold her in his arms. He knew she wanted to cry, he could see it. But, like how she always was, she was being strong and focused. 

"Ah, there the champions are" The tournament runner, Mance Rayder turned up with all three head of school. The champions stood up, knowing that this was the possible end of them if they weren't careful. Professor Lannister was intensely staring at Stannis Baratheon, still not fully trusting him as he'd confided in Jon and Dany once before. If there was something going on with the Headmaster of Durmstrang, Jon had to forget about it at this moment and think on what was going to happen. "Are we all ready?"

There was a mumble from the Beauxbaton students, who Jon had heard figured the Dragons out and have been terrified since then. No doubt the tournament would have some safety to it considering that the last time Dragons were in the tournament no one ended up dying. _Please don't let me die_ , Jon thought. He wasn't scared of it, if it was going to happen then it was to happen. But the thought of him not seeing Daenerys again was completely terrifying. 

"Ready as six people about to be eaten by Dragons will ever be" Daenerys sighed as she held her head up high. The green and silver looked so good on her, reminding Jon once again she was a Slytherin. This year she'd been less like a Slytherin than ever before, but every so often he'd get glimpses of the cunning woman she was. This was one of them moments. She was soft, scared and sometimes showed her weakness to him. But to everyone else this year, she'd been defiant and resilient in the face of their hateful comments. She truly was remarkable. 

_Now is not the time to be gushing over your girlfriend, Jon..._

"Very well, Miss. Targaryen" Mance snickered at her, Jon didn't like his tone of voice. "The object, is simple. Ahead of you is what we're calling, the Field of Fire. There are four dragons placed in different spots, as you well know by now. Your objective for the second task, make it to the other side of the grassy hills and you'll be given the clue to the next task. Failure to make it across, you will be retrieved but will have to go on to the next task without a clue"

Jon felt his mouth drop open. He wasn't expecting this, he thought he'd have to face one dragon, not four! And as he looked around at the other champions, Daenerys mostly, he could see that they too all looked like they were bricking it. Professor Lannister stared intently at both Jon and Dany, back and forth. He wanted Hogwarts to win, he believed in them. But this is something they'd have to do individually, not as a team like last time in the Haunted House. 

_Field of Fire... how aptly named!_

"Miss. Qarth, you'll be going first since you are in last place. Are you ready?" Doreah did not look ready, no matter how much she nodded to compensate for her terrified facial expression. She stumbled a little as she walked to the tent entrance as the Heads and Mance Rayder left, satisfied with her response. Professor Lannister was terrified, Jon could see it on his face as glanced back at them all one final time. Doreah looked like she didn't want to budge from the spot she'd rooted herself to. Her hands shook as she mumbled to herself, clearly trying to psyche herself up. 

"You got this, Doreah" Jon said as no one else said anything. It was a competition, but at the end of the day, if she was going to fight four dragons with as little confidence as she had then she'd be dead. Jon was saving her life really. She nodded, as if a small thank you before walking out of the tent and beginning her turn on the task. Everyone exasperated deeply as she left, the realisation washing over all of them. "Merlin's beard, four?"

"We're screwed!" Irri moans. 

"Speak for yourself, love" Daario. 

"Don't act like you're not scared, you're not as macho as you make yourself out to be" Daenerys said what everyone was thinking and in all honesty, Jon had to put his hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing in his face at the comment. Daario had wooed many ladies from all three schools already ad he'd tried it with the champions too. Daenerys had flat out ignored him and her comment now just showed her opinion of him. 

"No need to be like that, just saying I'm more prepared than you all!" Daario's mouth cocked a small grin. Jon hoped that a Dragon might eat him, or at least singe him enough to the point where he decides not to be an arrogant prick anymore. "You and lover boy both won't win this time!"

"No, one of us will instead" Jon harped in, angry at being addressed as 'lover boy'. Jon hated people like him, who insinuate and think they know things but they don't know anything at all. Jon and Dany's relationship ran deeper than he thought. _Pfft, lover boy..._ "And we don't need to kill Sphinxes to do so, mate!"

The silence grew in the air then as Daario backed down and sunk into a chair as everyone waited for the sound that Doreah had done her task. It did not come until twenty five minutes later when they heard the commentator, who was Robb on this occasion say that despite a few singes, she'd made it across in her fire protection bubble she'd made. Jon felt the wind be knocked out of him as the realisation of what he was going to be asked to do dawned on him. 

Daario was next as he was joint last with Doreah and thankfully, he didn't give a passing remark to any of the other champions as he walked to the tent exit. When he did leave, Daenerys came and sat next to Jon, not wanting to say anything, but leaned on him for a little support. He rubbed her hand that had connected with his, circular motions with his thumb on the back of her palm. It was calming to both of them.

"I think Irri is right, we're all screwed" Daenerys giggled slightly and Jon didn't know if he'd heard a more perfect sound. He felt his lungs hurt and his heart beat erratically when she did it and he once again was confronted with how bad he had it for Daenerys Targaryen. Who would've known that this would come to happen given how much they used to be at each other's throats. He guessed nothing had changed in that respect, they spent any spare moments kissing as it was. 

"You'll be great. You're a Targaryen remember, of the Old blood of Valyria" Jon didn't really know what he was saying, but he was hoping it'd make her feel more comfortable. It worked, Daenerys held her head a little higher as she sat up in her seat. There was more waiting around, fifteen minutes or so before they heard Robb's voice again. _'It's a trip to the hospital wing for Daario Nahaaris with those burns, but I guess a fifteen minute sprint across the field will do that to you, however he's made it and been given his clue_ '. Jon chuckled to himself. Literally a wonderful strategy to just leg it and hope for the best. 

Soon, the tent was just him and Daenerys, both Irri and Greyworm had gone and survived their tasks and Jon suddenly felt sick. He was going before Daenerys, they were both top of the scores from last round but the alphabet had determined he'd go first. Suddenly, they heard Greyworm had finished in a super quick time of 11 minutes having used the freezing charm in a shield spell to create a frozen barricade around himself. 

"It's my turn" Jon mumbled as he stood up from the chair and found his heartbeat increase. This was it, the second task was here for him and he was about to face down four dragons. The wind had calmed a little, but even for late February you could feel the chilly snap all around the tent. It was cold out, no doubt everyone would be warm soon thanks to the dragon's breath. 

His own mortality was suddenly up in the air and he prayed that staying up until two this very morning trying to perfect his ice bomb spell and it's counter curse was going to pay off. Daenerys glanced at him and their eyes connected. Suddenly, their lips did too. Jon knew that this might be their last kiss, but he hoped it wasn't. If the stupid idiot that was Daario had made it across then he surely was going to aswell. But he couldn't help but want this kiss. It wasn't a long one, only a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity in which Jon never wanted to leave. 

Then, he heard the cannon to signal him to start his task. Daenerys' eyes were a little watery. "Be... be careful, please!"

"I'm always careful" Jon grinned. 

"So reassuring" Dany rolled her eyes and sat back down on the chair she'd been sitting on.

Jon, breathing quicker than a marathon runner, made it to the tent exit. He closed his eyes momentarily and thought about everything that had happened up to this moment. How he'd finally broken from his family's taunt about him being the 'bastard' child, from his relationship with Daenerys and how she'd confided in him. He channelled that energy and anger, bottled it all up inside himself. Gripping his wand tightly, he found adrenaline and courage deep inside him. He needed to show the spectators that he wasn't called the best duellist since Potter for no reason. 

He stepped out, Daenerys' soft voice saying 'I love you' behind him as the bright February afternoon blinded him momentarily as he stepped out to roars and cheers. 'Go go Gryffindor' could be heard in the distance. And then, he saw them. Four huge winged beasts, big as buildings and scales the size of a head. Fire was everywhere, scorch marks across the three Quidditch pitch length field before him. 

"I got this, I got this!" He repeated to himself. Hoping to get inspiration for the huge task ahead, he slowly and careful made it down the stairs onto the actual field. It smelt of scorching grass too, the smell was overwhelming. The first dragon, was eating a carcass of some sort, potentially a lamb or pig. It didn't seem bothered that Jon had stepped near it, that he was in it's vicinity.

It was a beautiful dragon, a blue hue to it's scales which sang with glimmers of silver too. It was a Swedish Short-Snout, he'd read about these types of Dragons before, just last night in fact. This particular Dragon enjoyed the cold climates of Sweden and surrounding area and breathed a brilliant blue flame. Highly dangerous, but if not threatened can be easier to deal with than most others breeds. ' _The Short-Snout had less deaths to its name than most dragons. However, the Short-Snout was a dangerous species due to its agile flying and extremely hot fire_ ' Jon remembered the passage, perhaps something had sunk in with all the reading the night before. 

Remembering to be cautious, he put a concealment charm on himself hoping that the Short-Snout's passive nature meant he'd already gone unnoticed. Of course, it was worth a try, but as he began to step closer to the path which took him around the dragon, he did notice the dragon's silver eyes flutter towards him every now and then. The charm wasn't strong enough, but he didn't need it to be. If he could get past a couple of the dragon's unscathed and unnoticed then he'd have a greater chance of not having to use the 'ice bomb'. The very one he'd altered no end the night before. 

With a deep sigh, and slow footsteps, he made it past the first dragon no problems and found sanctuary in some bushes where he eyed up the next Dragon. Shit, fucking shit, Jon mumbled to himself. It was a Peruvian Viper-Tooth, the most venomous Dragon ever found. They were a lot smaller than other Dragons which is why they are also one of the fastest dragons in the world. 

"I'm dead, I'm actually dead" Jon sighed as he faced his fate. He'd have to be quick and dodge it expertly if he was going to have a chance of getting past this one. It was on the ground at the moment, which Jon could use to his advantage, it's real menace is when it's airborne and can use it's size and speed in surprise attacks. Jon had been doing research on the other cases of Dragons being used in tasks and recalled someone transfiguring a rock into a dog to distract the dragons with. 

If this works then I'm going to write a thank you to Cedric Diggory in my memoirs when I'm One Hundred...

Stepping out of the bushes, heat from distant Dragon's breath further down the field flowing up to him, he spied a dead carcass of something the Viper tooth had eaten. Muttering a quick transfiguration skill, the Dragon became distracted by the sudden pig next to him and started trying to spurt flames at it. Feeling like it was his chance, Jon legged it from the bushes and onto his One hundred metres sprint to the next safe zone. The first two hundred metres was fine, he'd got past the dragon no problem at all. 

And then, chaos kicked in. 

A huge Ukrainian Iron-belly, and from further down the field a Hungarian Horntail flapped their wings and landed in front of him. For a split second, they appeared to just be interested in him, their eyes piercing into his own as they gaze at him up and down. But it was a split second and as he brought a huge shield up, they blasted fire at him. The shield held up well, his fingers receiving a few burns from the intense pressure of the heat his wand was stopping burn him alive. 

The Viper join the commotion and Jon had to turn the shield to defend off of both sides of him. He was screwed, utterly screwed. _Fuck, shit, fuck_. It was in this moment he thought of Daenerys, her pale silver blonde hair, her stunning amethyst eyes and her rosy cheeks. The way she said his name, the way she had fire in her belly, the way she confided in him, trusted him... _I love, you_. He kept repeating this in his head as he wondered if this was the end for him. 

 _Use your ice bomb_ , the voice in the back of his head reminded him. And the sudden arrival of the Swedish Short-snout really put that idea into motion. He was surrounded, flames surrounding the shield, one second of the shield being down and he'd be toasted, ashes on the floor. He had to take the moment when it appeared. They'd need to breath in, there had to be a moment when all of them would take a breath at the same time...

It was three minutes, three long and arduous minutes before they did. And when it came, the shield came down, and the spell tumbled out of his mouth. 

" _Gelida Crepitus!"_


	59. The Second Task: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you're not waiting too long for the cliffy from last chapter. 
> 
> I got the writing bug again.
> 
> Second half of the task now. 
> 
> Enjoy

Daenerys' heart was in her mouth. Loud exclamations and wails from the crowd gave her the feeling Jon was in trouble. She wanted to look, to see if he was okay. But she couldn't, without going outside the tent she wouldn't be able to. She was scared for him, scared that he'd become ash. But, if that idiot Daario could manage to get across this so called field, then Jon, the best the school has for defence against the dark arts and duelling, should be able to. Somehow, this thought did not comfort her at all. 

_He's still just eighteen like you, he could be hurt, he could be in danger..._

There was a loud crack that made Daenerys jump off of her seat and a gasp from the audience as the sound of flames licking the air ceased and a moment of silence followed. Daenerys was on edge, had he died? Had he got past them? Then, an almighty eruption from the crowd, clapping and cheering. It was another few minutes before she heard Robb, his brother on the commentary. _'Some sort of ice bomb, brilliant timed on Jon Snow's part as he makes it to the end with only a few burns to collect his clue, one champion left to go'_. He'd done it. He was alive! Dany was half mad she didn't see his brilliant display. 

His ice bomb had worked, and after an off hand comment by Robb on the commentary in which he said that the Seventh floor corridor could do with the same treatment, Dany realised his counter-curse must've succeeded to. A feeling of elation filled her heavy lungs as momentarily she forgot it was her turn. She was the last one to go, but in that moment all she felt was relief that Jon lived for another day, and was a minute quicker than Greyworm. It was a lot to live up to. 

The cannon went off and Daenerys suddenly felt chills run like jolts of electricity all across her body. _It's okay, remember who you are, Daenerys. You are the blood of Old Valyria, a Targaryen. These dragons once bowed to us, and they will do so again..._ She wasn't sure where the thoughts had come from but as she recited the mantra over and over again in her mind, her shoulders eased and she walked tall to the entrance of the tent. She remembered her dream and wondered if these fragment were to come true, the green eyes of a dragon pierced her mind as she remembered. 

"You are in control" She tells herself before walking out the tent to a wall of noise. She noted the scorch marks, and further down the field, melting ice as the Dragons were now free and looking menacing. Jon had irritated them. She'd have to tell him off for that one later. First thing she had to do, was figure out how to approach this. If she cowered the Dragons would not respect the Valyrian blood within her, the power she had that the Old Valyrians used to bond with Dragons. 

So she walked tall, down each step as they jutted and jolted her feet. The field was long, maybe three Quidditch pitches. Daario running across it none stop seems more stupid than she initially had thought. No wonder he needed to go to the hospital wing. As soon as her boots crossed onto the parched grass, smoke and salt surrounded her instantly. It was a familiar scene. Everything was heat and rage and intensity but yet, she walked calmly, unsure of where the Dragons were exactly.

Suddenly her feet crunched on something, dry grass was no longer there, only parched mud. The grass had dried up. She could hear distance 'ohs' from the crowd, but it wasn't for a few seconds that she realised what was going on. The four Dragons were blowing fire and smoke all around her. Even though she kept walking forward, she was surrounded. They were letting her, or at least she thought so. 

And then, the Welsh Green was right in front of her face, it's eyes the same as her dreams. There were voices on the air, her dream was reality, it had been a vision, just like the wolf vision, leaving Jon and the vision she'd had in Hogsmeade. She had been gifted sight, like Daenys all those years ago. Her fire protection potion must've been strong as she was withstanding the heat, even if the smoke was making her cough and splutter slightly. 

She looked down the Dragon's throat as it opened it's mouth, it's teeth like blades and it's throat an abyss. This is where she was going to die, she saw the fireball gathering in the Dragon's mouth. She stared into the Green eyes, feeling something happening, willing it to happen. "I am Daenerys of the H-house Targaryen, the old blood of Valyria runs through my veins. You will be bonded to me, you will do as I c-command only"

She was defiant but a little shaky still. The Dragon's fireball stopped and it's mouth began to close slowly, but Daenerys did not trust it. And so she repeated the words, keeping the belief in her system as the Welsh Green began to back away slowly. One Dragon had heard her words, there was another three in amongst all this smoke and dust. They were lurking, watching, she could feel eyes on her. The fire and smoke was still all around her body however and as her feet began to walk again, she could feel the flames licking at her skin, it did not burn however.

_This fire protection potion was clearly a good batch..._

The fire did not want to let up, all around her swooshing and swirling as she tried to carry on and tried to get herself together. Suddenly she heard something on the air, a female voice, her mother. That was what she thought first. Just like in her dream, her mother was here to guide her. She kept hearing the  voice on the air, she tried to make out words. Remember... Fall... Strong... something else, she couldn't hear it... what was it saying? It was faint over the roar of fire, she swoosh of the black smoke. She stopped her movement and listened, closing her eyes and holding her breath as not to hear anything. Remember... Fall... Strong... Blood. That was the other word, blood.

It dawned on her, fire and blood. She was fire made blood. Remember her root, remember her lineage. She is Valyrian, she is powerful and these Dragons will bond to her. When her eyes opened, she saw the silvery blue eyes of the Swedish Short-snout and the deadly eyes of a Horntail, snarling as fire blew all around her. "I am Daenerys of House Targaryen, the old blood of-" The Horntail's snarls got louder and so, Daenerys in turn, raised her voice. She needed to show strength. "VALYRIA RUNS THROUGH MY VEINS. YOU WILL BE BONDED TO ME, YOU WILL DO AS I COMMAND"

The Short-snout back away immediately but the Horntail does not budge, it's terrifying gaze makes Daenerys feel an inch small, but she can't show it, she has to stand tall, show she isn't afraid. Daenerys remembers in the memoirs of Ronald Weasley, that he talks about Harry facing one of these Dragons, he'd described it as a black dread which had wings of terror. They are considered to be one of the most dangerous dragon breeds, if not the most dangerous. And so as Daenerys stares at this 50ft-ish long black winged beast, she knows if she can 'tame' him, she can tame the Iron-belly too. 

The horntail, while definitely vicious in nature, what somewhat beautiful to Daenerys. After all, these were the crests of her house. She noted it's eyes first off, they were yellow eyes, with vertical pupils like a cat's, and they were menacing. Its bronze horns and similarly coloured spikes that protrude from its long tail unnerved Dany, she knew they used these efficiently in combat against other dragons or for killing their prey. 

_It's looking at me like I'm prey right now..._

Daenerys, almost feeling lost, but still so focused on binding the Dragons to her, thought on the events of the year to empower her emotions. She was using the hurt that Viserys had put her through to drive her, her mother's death to remind her on how she was the last Targaryen woman and this was what she was meant to do at this tournament. She used the love she felt in her heart for Jon as a driving force in her gut. 

She could do this, and she will do it.

Speaking aloud, letting the dragons know she meant it, everything poured out, her clothes being singed as the fire and smoke was everywhere. "I'm done not being in control, not being able to succeed in great feats that our family was once known for. This is my destiny, I am Daenerys of House Targaryen, the last woman of the family. This is who I am, and I am fire made flesh. I have been through the fires in the past four years, I have endure hardships and pain worse than the burns of a dragon's breath. Know that the blood of the great Valyria runs through my veins and it keeps me going when I don't feel like it. You will be bonded to me, you will do as I command" 

And as if the Dragons which have been said to be highly intelligent creatures, could understand her, the Horntail also backed off. It was a moment of relief as she kept walking through the fires and smoke, almost reborn a new woman as not only the task, but the knowing that her ordeal was out in the open, she was finally free. She looked at her arms momentarily, the green and silver of her tracksuit burning away as flames engulfed her.

Yet she did not burn...

She ran a hand through her hair, but it was turning to ashes to, her beautiful long blond hair, completely singed off from the heat. But still, she was unburnt. _How is this happening, what is happening to me?_ She looked down, she was completely naked, as naked as the day she was born, no burns, not bruises not cuts... nothing. But her hair was gone and her clothes burned away. 

The Ironbelly appeared, but immediately, it lowered it's head in some form of bow. Daenerys couldn't believe that the very thing she'd been dreaming about, the very thing she'd been studying, worried about whether it would work or not... had. She was walking past them without a care in the world. She could see the stands were suddenly near her, she'd walked across the field. 

There was a fiery stretch before her that she had to walk through, the Dragons behind her retreating to their nests that had been made for them. Once she walked through, the entire student body would see her, not only in her intimate form, but they'd witness her walk through fire, no hair and no clothes. It was daunting, but she wanted that time, quicker than at least Greyworms' and she'd worry about it later on. 

And so, feeling like the inside of her stomach would come up if she didn't keep her mouth close, she stepped through the fire, all the hair on her body fully gone and the boots she'd been walking in a distant memory. She saw the last flag with her clue to the next task first off, but for some reason she stalled after she came out of the fire. Everyone was silent, they were staring and she felt so exposed as she would be. 

She walked forward, the slightly dry mud now sticking to her feet as Professor Lys came out of the door to the bottom of the stands with a blanket. She picked up her clue and took the blanket to cover herself with. The stands were so quiet, but Daenerys had never felt so strong. Professor Lys ushered her into the door. "What happened there?"

Daenerys thought on it, such a complicated thing for herself to explain. But there as something she kept coming back to, and it may have been corny if you had not experienced what she had. Not just in the task, but in her life. But there was a phrase that summed it up for her, and Professor Lys, still waiting for an explanation was shocked when she said it. 

"I was Reborn" Daenerys coughed a little as ash was still in her lungs a little. She was taken up stairs after stairs to where all the other champions were, a small window in which they'd been crowded around to see what had happened on the field. Daario was smirking and eyeing her up and down, something in which she would've punched him then and there had their not be teachers around. The other girls were speechless but Jon, he instantly hugged her and was making sure she was okay. "We survived"

"You... how did you walk through those flames?" His eyes were alight with wonder, he wasn't scared of her, he was in awe. _More so than usual_ , Daenerys giggled inwardly. Daenerys felt her cheeks hurt from the grinning she suddenly did.

"Magic"

Jon, blinking twice, before he then made an awful groaning sound. "That's the worst joke you've ever told"

"Still better than all yours" She snickered. It was then, she caught her own reflection. Her beautiful, silvery blond hair was gone. "My hair..."

"... will grows back" Jon said poignantly. 

She nodded as they waited for the scores, she saw Jon's arm, covered in something to sooth the elbow to wrist burn he had. "You're hurt"

"I'll be fine, Madam Bones will fix me up" He kissed her cheek, commenting her skin was still hot. Then, the judges scores were being announced by Robb on the field. 

"With one point is Daario Nahaaris, the Judges said that while Mr. Nahaaris got across the field in a time quicker than two of his fellow champions, he had not prepared for the task and, to make a Dragon Pun, just winged it" There were groans from across the stand at Robb's awful humour. "I know it was bad sorry, with two points was Irri Dothrak, who's use of transfigured distractions was semi-successful in her getting across. With three points was Doreah who showed competent magic skill in the use of her shield bubble to get across"

Daenerys was top three, she was happy with that. And Jon was too. "Top three, good luck, sweetheart"

"With four points, was Greyworm, who's use of a complex ice shield was entertaining and very well practiced before hand. The judges said you got across quickly and safely which was good enough for third place" Daenerys loved that again, she and Jon were top two. "In second place, with five points... Jon Snow, for the use of what we are being told was a spell he had invented himself and as I said early, had actually got a counter curse for. This is magic advanced beyond the years of an eighteen year old"

Daenerys felt her eyes go wide. 

"And in first place for... I don't even know what, but she got across the field in only six minutes" Daenerys couldn't believe it, six minutes? "And for making the dragons bow to her, Daenerys Targaryen has been awards first place and the full six points. The leader-board now looks like this with one task to go... Daenerys Targaryen sits at the top with a full twelve points with Jon just behind on Eleven. Then it's Greyworm with Seven, Irri Dothrak on six, Doreah has moved up one place into fifth with five and Daario sitting last with three points"

It was all still to play for at the top of the leader-board, Daenerys would read the clue for the third and final task later, with Jon in their room. 

But the task was over, and that was what mattered. 


	60. Easing the Tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is one of my favourite chapters in the whole story, some good family shit in this. 
> 
> You'll see. 
> 
> Anyways this will be my last chapter before next weekend, I am off to visit some friends out of town for a few days so will not be able to continue writing until Friday. 
> 
> Love y'all. 
> 
> Shannon Xx

Jon winced as Madam Bones poured some form of tonic on his burns as he sat in the Hospital wing, Daenerys also being checked over right next to him. Daario's burns had taken priority as it had been his entire back, but Jon didn't feel any form of sympathy for him. If the idiot was going to just run willy-nilly across a field of four dragons without proper thought or care, than he almost deserved it. And Jon saw the way he eyed up Dany when she got to the small room in the Blanket Professor Lys had given her when she'd exited the flames. 

_Gross Prick._

Jon was never one to talk about people he didn't know very well in such a manner, but considering it was revealed earlier that day that for four years she'd been through a horrendous ordeal of rape and he was looking at her body in the way he was he found himself justified in thinking as such. Daenerys was now in clothes, and Jon could tell she was tired. It was six and son meant time for some food. The Great Hall was already having dinner but considering that there would be parties tonight in the common rooms, he was happy to wait until then. 

"Mr. Snow, can you feel your arm at all?" Madam Bones asked as the burns knitted back together and healed properly. As the tonic poured down his arms and healed his burns that were at risk of becoming infected, he did fee a tingling throb that he'd associate with sitting on his bum for too long and needing to get up and move. So he said as such to Madam Bones and she nodded pleased. "Good, that means it's working"

"You're free to go, Miss. Targaryen" An assistant of Madam Bones spoke, but she did not budge, instead she scooted over to Jon and leaned against his other arm that was fine. Jon placed his hand on her knee and began a circular motion with his palm. Madam Bones huffed a little, but did not ask for her to leave, it was a known fact now that Jon and Dany were dating and as they were more comfortable with small public displays of affection, no one bothered them about it. 

"We'll need to meet later, so we can read the clue" Dany sighed loudly as she tried to mask a yawn, clearly tired from the task. Jon was too, even if the task only lasted ten minutes it was a hell of an ordeal for the body to go through. "It's been a manic day and yet, the madness doesn't stop!"

"Indeed" Jon agreed, the day going on forever and yet the mountain ahead of them seemed more impossible despite getting over the first hurdle. "Can't be worse than the Dragons, I don't think dying would be worse than that at this point"

"I can't imagine we'd die now, after everything we just went through in that task. I actually think that getting past the Dragons has almost given me a new confidence in myself that I never had before" Daenerys snuggled closer into his shoulder. Jon couldn't help but smile like an idiot. Dany detected his happiness, it was radiating, pulsating through the room. "What are you smiling like an idiot for?"

"Couldn't you stay like this forever?" Jon rubbed Dany's thigh, a soothing and comforting motion that made them both content. 

"I mean, at this moment, I very much could" Dany giggled. 

_Merlin I love that sound..._

There was a moment of silence as Madam Bones finished up Jon's burns and wrapped them in a cloth to speed up the process. It'd only be ten or so minutes and it would all be done. She could've used a healing spell but she'd said that Dragon burns were a particularly tricky thing to heal with spells and tonics were more suitable. So that meant Jon's stay in the hospital wing was extended by at least half an hour. 

"I still don't know how you did it. I know you was looking up the ancient Valyrian ways of bonding with Dragons but..." Jon trailed off, a thought flashing through his head, the image of Daenerys walking through the flames as the Dragons retreated, respecting her as an equal. "It was... something special to witness"

"I don't know how I did it" Daenerys sat back up and turned slightly so they could have the conversation while looking at each other. Jon noted that he could already see her air coming through, she'd have a buzz-cut in no time. "I just kept thinking about my strength of character I guess. I knew the will and the power to do it was there, within me. But I guess it was just unlocking it to save my skin. It was the horntail, he was the tough one to crack"

"It was incredible to see how it played out, my mouth was hitting the floor the entire time" Jon stated, more compliments gushing from him. He couldn't help but be mushy around her, she made him weak at the knees, made him become a babbling idiot at times. "The crowd was completely in shock at what they were seeing. Of course, your heritage is widely known, and so I think those that knew of Dragon binding, particularly Professor Lannister, Lady Melisandre and Professor Baratheon on the Judging panel, were shocked that they were actually seeing it happen in front of them"

"It wasn't magic used in the conventional way though, I was surprised I came in first" Daenerys looked down at her hands once again. 

"It was magic never before seen in this country, Daenerys. Yeah I created my 'ice bomb' as it were, but that's gotten me into trouble once this year and they just gave me second pace because not only was the spell my own but I'd finally figured a counter-curse for it. But yours, yours was magic and strength and intelligence and a heck of a lot of courage for you to pull off"

"I guess" Daenerys mumbled, clearly getting more embarrassed as Jon gushed over her. But he wasn't going to stop.

"You guess? Daenerys you are so unaware of how amazing of a witch you actually are. You could win this tournament!" Jon said, instilling confidence in her that he knew was buried deep down. "You walked through Dragon fire and did not get burnt. Emeric the Evil, Uric the Oddball, Morgan Le Fey, Merlin, Cliodne, Daenerys the Unburnt. That was a moment historians are going to write down in the history books!"

"Jon stop it" She went bright red, and Jon knew he'd won the debate. He loved it when she realised how good she was, even though her Defence is still shaky, it has improved massively since the start of term. He kissed her on the cheek where her skin was going blotchy red from embarrassment and said once again, that he loved her. And like a fairy-tale, she said the words back to him. "I love you too"

Jon couldn't help but smile, it was so nice that after everything, they were both able to say it to each other. Even if there was a scariness and a pressure to those three little word, it brought them both so much joy that Jon couldn't contain it. But, like all sweet moments in Hogwarts, it eventually has to be ruined by the harsh reality of life. And that meant that Jon's family had arrived in the Hospital Wing. Not that he didn't mind Robb, Sansa and Arya coming to visit of course. But there stood his father, Ned and his wife Catelyn. 

His father was dressed in traditional wizarding robes, grey with a green scarf around his neck. His hair was greying more than he'd remembered from seeing him in the summer and his beard had become a little scraggly. Catelyn's glare looked the same as ever, she was wearing black with a high collar, almost looking like the Stark's of years gone in their portraits at their house. Regal, yet an unsettling aura around he, something he'd been used to for so long. Her blue eyes pierced the room and air. Jon suddenly remembered all the time she was awful to him and knew that this could be one of them. 

Jon could feel the awkward tension in the air as it settled, he was waiting for a slicing charm to cut and release the tension, praying even. He glanced at Daenerys out the corner of his eye and noticed she was staring daggers at Catelyn. _Shit_ , Jon's inner thought panicked. If he didn't diffuse this tension something sour could happen. Daenerys knew of Catelyn's dislike of Jon's intelligence, his magical ability and just Jon in general. She knew the years of verbal abuse he'd received because of his father's mistake and after Jon telling her that very morning about the letter Eddard had sent Robb, she wasn't going to forget any time soon.

Arya spoke first, her squeaky voice sounding out as she jumped onto the hospital bed the other side of Jon and prodded his arm wrapped in the tissue. Jon let out a sharp gasp and in turn pushed Arya off of the bed. Sh wasn't phased, she just giggled all the way down. "You're a sod, Jon!"

"Language" Sansa moaned. 

"Sod is not a swear word, Sansa, keep your knickers on!" Arya tested her luck. 

"Stop fighting girls, please" Jon moaned, rubbing his arm where Arya had prodded his burn. The soothing tonic and salve was working, but the skin was still tender there. "You do enough of it as it is, I don't want to hear it today either"

"Daenerys, are you going to regrow your hair with a tonic?" Sansa ignored both Jon and Arya moaning at her and turned her attention to the young woman who was holding herself back from saying anything next to Jon. Sansa clearly hadn't noticed the sour expression on Dany's face so she just continued to ramble on. "You hair was beautiful, and I know you're really good at potions"

"Probably" Daenerys shrugged next to him. "It's just hair, I think it needed cutting anyway"

"Like three or four inches, not all of it thought" Sansa enquired. 

"Well I might grow it out to a pixie cut, I think a change is needed" Daenerys was tense, and Jon didn't need a scene in the Hospital wing. 

"Dany, do you mind going to check in with Professor Lannister?" Jon asked quietly. Daenerys knew she was being sent away so they could have a chat as a family, and Jon hoped he could make it up to her later on. "We're suppose to debrief with him, I'll make it there in twenty minutes or so, okay?"

"Sure, I'll let you deal with your family drama" She smirked as she kissed him on the lips quickly before hopping off of the hospital bed he was sat on and leaving them too it. Jon noticed as she left that she glared at Catelyn as she went past her, almost bumping into her on purpose but resisting on every urge before he saw Missandei waiting as she left the wing. Jon released an intake of breath he did not realise he was holding. 

"Women" Robb laughed. 

"Better than men" Sansa retorted. 

"True that" Arya nodded, holding her hand up for a high five, she didn't get one. 

"Son" Eddard spoke then, his voice high and clear on the air. "You've been a busy man this year"

"Yeah, well... Head boy and a Tri-wizard participant would do that for you" Jon stated. He wasn't particularly bothered either way that they'd come to see him, he was leaving their house at the end of the year and he'd never want to set foot into it again. If he could win, maybe he and Dany would get an little place together after seventh year... That' if he'd not managed to annoy her with something by then. Somehow, he didn't think he would.

"I was worried" His father was a vague man, never really gave clues to what he was on about, always spoke in riddles. 

"That'd be a first" Jon said. 

"Don't start" His father warned him. 

"Why not?" Jon almost found it comical, they didn't see much of him over the summer holidays given he'd been working his placement and in his room working on his 'ice bomb' they rarely wrote to him, and looking back on that letter he'd received in the first week... It had been so fake. ' _Congratulations on the position of Head Boy; while others in this family are not happy, know that I am. You'll do great'_

Had he meant it? The tone of his words in a letter seem far from that of what the man spoke when he was there in person. "You've always been difficult, Jon. Difficult for this family to love, difficult to control when you had your tantrum years, difficult because you picked a fight with the one girl in the entire school I asked you not to. And now, look at us"

"You mean the part where you still finding it difficult to love me, all of you? Or the part where you're the ones throwing tantrums because your favourite son didn't get Head boy when he clearly didn't even want it? Or maybe it's the part where I bring even more shame to the family of being a bastard because the only other person in this school that understands how I feel of the treatment I get is the girl who the entire wizarding population until this morning had been treating with disdain and horror? Yes a complete change"

"Son, you have no idea what you speak of" Eddard's voice rose, Arya and Sansa's eyes widening as the vein on their father's forehead began to pop. 

"I know perfectly well. You sent Robb a letter saying that Daenerys was a distraction that was going to get me killed. Not only were you wrong, you were discussing things about a relationship you know nothing on with Robb! And clearly, since everyone's reactions from this morning have been nothing but pity and sorry excuses for their awful behaviour, you're just annoyed at how wrong you are and think that by showing up and pretending to give a damn about me, I'm just going to forget everything!"

"Jon, mate, calm down" Robb urged him. 

"Why should I? None of you have asked if I'm okay, congratulated me on getting through the task. So tell me why I should care for what you have to think of me or my relationship with Dany?" Jon was fuming, years of torment flowing from his mouth, pressure lifting off of his shoulders. "I suffered for years in your care, all because of a mistake you made"

"How dare you speak to us with such-" He interrupted Catelyn straight away, she had been uncharacteristically quiet until this outburst. 

"Truth?" Jon felt fire in his veins, he wondered if this was how Dany felt all those years bottling up everything to happen to her. He hated feeling like it, but it was all words that needed to be said. "Admit it, you hate even looking at me! I'm a walking and breathing reminder that father loved someone else other than you and you've taken that anger out on me for years"

There was a silence that fell on the room like a shadow across a desert. Jon, still sat down but redness in his face at the frowns and glares that met him. He wasn't going to be the first one to speak, but he knew Father wasn't either. They both did this, they wouldn't back down. Perhaps they were more alike than Jon realised...

"You're right" To Jon's surprise, it was Sansa who spoke. "For years I hated you for the same reason. And I'm sorry for my part I played in any of your misery, Jon. It was a horrible thing for me to tease you with, especially something you cannot help"

Jon was startled slightly, but he opened his arms and Sansa embraced him. Though he was angry, the conversation wasn't really aimed at Robb and Arya, who had treated him like a brother all this time, and so they joined the hug and in that moment he wished his father and Catelyn would leave. But, he still had a few things to say to them. "Don't expect me to be coming back after School finishes, I'm leaving the house for good"

"You're a man now Jon, I can't stop you if I tried" Eddard said coolly, his anger slightly dissipated. 

"And you don't want to stop me, so don't make out you do" Jon realised that he'd won this round. Something he very rarely got to do. "I think I'm all healed, I have a Blondie and a headmaster to report to, so I'll see you around"

And just like that, he left the Stark's in the Hospital Wing as he walked out and didn't look back. 


	61. Turning the Goblet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update Lads, 
> 
> After the tension of the tournament and Jon's family drama, I wanted to lighten the mood a little with this one. 
> 
> Some well needed revenge in this chapter. 
> 
> And recognition for Dany. 
> 
> Loves.

Daenerys couldn't believe it, of all the things she'd expected Jon to say to his family what she was hearing was not on her list. She was proud of him, for finally avoiding the confrontation that needed to be had. "You said what to them?"

She and Jon were walking the halls from the Headmasters Office after debriefing the tournament and the security (given two attacks had happened to students it was needed) and he was recounting the tale of his confrontation with his family. Daenerys remained silent throughout but as soon as he said that he left them to stew on the words he'd uttered, she wondered if she'd ever been prouder of anyone in her life. Besides herself of course, getting through the tournament alone has given her enough pride for years never mind all the bullshit in her life that had gone with it. 

"I know, it wasn't the best idea I've ever had" Jon sighed as they walked hand in hand, their bodies leaning on one another as they slowly made their way through the quiet halls. They had decided to put off their meeting in their room until the following night as they both wished to go back to their dormitories and shower, given Dany's skin was covered in soot and Jon's newly healed burns needed cleaning. 

"I think it was brilliant" Daenerys announced, a smile on her face, the first genuine one since yesterday. Jon blushed coral at her sudden gushing, but Daenerys did not stop. "What a wicked woman she is for subjecting you to abuse for something that is totally out of your control! Good on you for finally sticking up for the life you've made yourself and how just because you're clever and brilliant and ahead of your years as a wizard, doesn't mean she should take out the fact it's not her son on you. Evil bitch"

"Daenerys, it doesn't matter anymore. I'm over it. She's the least of my worries if I'm being perfectly honest" Jon sighed, the distant sound of Peeves terrorising students a sign for them to take a detour. It wouldn't be long before they had to head into their separate directions, Daenerys towards the dungeons and Jon up to the tower for Gryffindor's victory party. Daenerys had already said that she was going to take a shower and then go straight to bed, so Jon had said he'd do the same. Like Gryffindor was going to let him go to bed without doing shots of fire-whisky. 

"What worries do you have now? Besides the whole 'still one more task to go' thing" Daenerys asked, concerned that Jon was withholding something from her. He turned his glance towards her and their eyes met. There was something there, as if he'd completely forgotten something and suddenly remembered. Like he'd been an idiot and couldn't believe he had forgotten all about this crushing worry. Daenerys could see something was bothering him and she didn't like it. So, only asking once, she confronted him again. "You can tell me, Jon"

"It's fine, honestly" Jon mumbled, clearly showing that it wasn't fine. Daenerys knew if she didn't get it from him now he'd be going to full blown brooding town soon and he'd got better on that front. Daenerys was concerned, they confided in each other about everything these days and seeing Jon be so reserved suddenly had caught her off guard. Perhaps it was more in the meeting with his family than he'd told her. Perhaps some scathing words had really got to him. 

 _Just tell me you daft idiot_ , Daenerys thought as she stopped walking as stood with her arms folded. 

Jon walked a few more paces before he realised that Daenerys wasn't next to him and turned to see her in her stance, eyebrow raised and everything. He rolled his eyes and sunk his shoulders a little. Rubbing the back of his head, still not speaking, Dany began to tap her foot impatiently, letting him know he was going to say what was up or there'd be a problem. 

"It's nothing" Jon grumbled. 

"Yeah really looks like nothing" Dany chuckled. 

"It's just..." Jon took a deep breath. "I don't trust Daario"

Dany went blank. "Daario?"

"Well, several reasons I guess. When he was up in the champions waiting area, when I got there as you was about to begin your go, he had his hands over his eyes and he wouldn't let any of the nurses near him. Then suddenly he just dropped his hands and he let them look at his burns. But, I think I saw something..." Jon scratched his head before going to sit over on a bench near the big bay window of the hall. "I could've sworn they were milky"

"What do you mean?" Daenerys sat next to him, her heart beat a little more up in rhythm this time as she had a few ideas why his eyes could be milky, if this is what Jon was referring to. 

"Well, my first thought was an opiate. Typically they can be used in sporting events as an enhancement to make the person before better, but I don't think it was that..." Jon trailed off and even though he did confirm his suspicions, Dany already knew what he was going to say. His brown eyes looked heavy with determination to find out what was going on, and his frown as more expressive than ever. "I think he was under the influence of the Imperius curse"

Daenerys felt a cold chill run across her body. _Someone used an illegal curse on one of the champions?_ The Imperius Curse was invented during the early Middle Ages by dark witches or wizards. The curse was created for the coercion and brainwashing of others into slavery. When cast successfully, the curse places the victim completely under the caster's control, though a person with exceptional strength of will is capable of resisting it. But it was highly unheard of and Daario didn't strike Dany as someone with "

"Why didn't you say anything to Professor Lannister?" Daenerys blurted suddenly. 

"I'd forgotten, and then walking down here I thought of how crazy in love with you I am and that i'd go through anyone to get to you if you ever disappeared on me. And I guess I thought of Daario because he's a gross prick and was looking at you, who he'd found out that day had been going through a hell he'd never fully understand, like you were a piece of meat for a dog to chew and play about with and then I just remembered"

Daenerys blinked rapidly, unsure of how to process this bundle of information. The first thing she did was blush redder than the draping in Gryffindor Common Room, _he'd go through anyone to get to me? What does that mean?_ Daenerys had never felt such care from anyone than she had from Jon and once again she was having one of those moments where she looks back on how they used to be to how they were now. It was still surreal and she was scared she was going to wake up and it was all a dream. 

Then she realised that he too had noticed the gross way in which Daario had looked at her when she'd come up to the Champions room in her blanket after her task. It had made her feel gross and now the thought of it meant she really needed a wash. But then she thought on what it was Jon was actually saying. Someone had placed the Imperius Curse on a champion, but for what reason? To keep him alive maybe? It goes with the Durmstrang trouble they had in the first task...

"We need to tell Professor Lannister" Daenerys spoke straight away. 

"No" Jon flat out disagreed. "This stays between us"

"But Professor Lannister needs to know, he asked you to keep an eye on them for him, he'd want this information!" Daenerys whispered as they heard someone coming around the corner, a suit of armour moving and a chilly wind flowing from a door that just opened. A few first year Ravenclaw students, they didn't say anything, just left in the direction of the tower. "You can't keep him in the dark about something as important as this. It's cheating in the tournament and it needs to be known now!"

"If he was under the influence of the Imperius curse then that puts Professor Lannister in danger; if it is Professor Baratheon like we suspect then who knows what he's capable of, he could put the Professor under it and make him reveal everything he knows about our spy work. I think it's best we keep it to ourselves and continue to watch the Durmstrang students carefully"

"I don't like this" Daenerys folded her arms. 

"Let me kiss you and you'll forget all about it" Jon smirked, a different expression on his face. 

"Jon!" Daenerys whacked his arm and he yelped. 

"Ouch!" Jon rubbed his arm. "Merlin you're strong!"

"Jon... I can't not tell Professor Lannister, he needs to know!" Daenerys wanted him to be serious again, but she was clearly losing. Jon once again implored that they keep it to themselves for now, until the right moment. Until they knew everything that was going on. Daenerys just grumbled, giving in. But Jon had clearly meant what he said, because now he was kissing her and Daenerys was fighting forgetting about their conversation. 

But it was difficult, he was a very good kisser. Of course Daenerys had no reference to what was good kissing or not, she'd only ever kissed Jon and so it was looking more and more likely that perhaps Jon wasn't that great but because of her immense feelings for him it felt that way. _Who are you kidding, he's amazing and you know it..._ His tongue begged to enter her mouth as their lips collided and Dany was weak to it. Her lips parted and before she knew it she was once again on his lap, like she had been in their room all those weeks ago. When she'd scared herself and felt like they'd gone to far. 

But this time she was comfortable as their hands held each other's faces and the intensity built up between them. They didn't pause to breath for minutes, feeling the kiss in it's entirety. Dany was transported back to the time in the Room.  _The way he ran his thumb along her jawline, light pressure almost teasing her skin to flush and bring her freckles out. The way his eyes poured into hers with emotion and intensity set her heart ablaze and made her feel a little weak for him. The way he used his lips, his soft and plump lips to plant kiss after kiss along the place he'd brushed with his thumb, on her sensitive spot on her neck. And the way their tongues had collided and her sense had filled with him. It was enough to completely bring her up from a low mood._  

When they broke apart to breath, Daenerys became so close to asking Jon to touch her. Not on her sensitive areas or anything, it was still way too early for that, but on her thighs, or her shoulders, she was ready for a little more now she's been 'reborn' for a better choice of phrase. But Jon coughed and cleared his throat, they should be going to their common rooms, it had been the longest day of their lives at Hogwarts yet and they were both tired. 

So reluctantly, they got up off of the Stone Bench and walked a little further, still watching their backs for anyone who could attack them, before reaching the Grand staircase. Daenerys didn't want to leave, but her body was tired and she knew she needed to sleep. Jon kissed her again, deeply and lovingly as the clock chimed signalling curfew. Daenerys sighed happily before saying goodbye to him and watching him walk up the stairs before turning off to the dungeon entrance. 

The walk through the dark and dank halls of the dungeon were just like usual, but it was eerily quiet. There was usually still one or two people out and about, also walking the corridor to the common room, but there was no one. She grabbed her wand and had it tightly in her hand just for a security reason. If someone was going to jump out at her, she'd be prepared. 

She rushed through the winding halls and the creaking doors, always looking over her shoulder as she did. A small ten minute walk to the Common room felt like a lifetime, and all she had to keep her going was the thought of seeing Jon on the next day. _You just walked through fire and now you're being a frightened and timid schoolgirl, stop it!_ She told herself this as a reminder of who she was now, who she needed to be. 

Then, she saw the entrance and felt relief. She walked over to it quickly, uttered the password and climbed through the portrait. The wall of noise which it her suddenly as she got through the portrait hole and stood up and dusted herself off ended quickly. She looked up and the entirety of Slytherin house (even Joffrey annoyingly) was there, decorated with silver and green. Some form of party was going on. 

"What's all this?" Dany asked, not really expecting an answer from anyone. 

"It was Margaery's idea" One of the Sand Twins spoke, as she looked around, a banner saying 'congratulations' hung across the fireplace. There was food and nibbles on the main coffee table, a radio was playing some modern songs she'd heard about in Witch Weekly, there was a punch-bowl (and obviously fire-whiskey) She almost could have been forgiven for thinking she'd walked into the Gryffindor Common Room instead as she'd never been treated in such a way by the Slytherin house. But the colours were Green and Silver, and she knew she wasn't dreaming. 

"I thought that, after years of us all being horrendous bitches and pricks to you, it's about time we wised the fuck up and actually celebrated how well you're doing in the tournament. It's four hundred years since a Slytherin won, and we shouldn't have been the way we have to you" Margaery spoke. Daenerys had many things she wanted to say to them all. And for once, it all came pouring out. 

"I know that everything that came out in the press today has made you all realise this, and don't think that just because there's strawberry punch and sausage rolls doesn't mean I'm going to easily forgive you all. You made my life hell" She said, her voice projecting leaving people wide-eyed. "But what's the point in being this way if I can't be a little forgiving. I am thankful that you have done this party, this gathering, but don't think I haven't forgotten every hurtful remark you've said"

"I'd never expect you to" Tyene said, her voice shaking a little. 

"All this time you've been... hurting in this horrible way and we've just been adding to the fire" she looked ashamed, even though the Sand Twins hadn't been the ones to say these things, unless they had behind Dany's back of course. "But at least stay down here with us for a bit, we went to a lot of effort, Margaery even had your lover boy distract you for a while so we could set it up in time"

Daenerys eyes widened. "Jon knew?"

"Yeah, we asked if you'd be civil enough to at least had a drink and some food with us after your win and that it started around curfew" Margaery nodded, standing up from her seat. "He said that he wasn't sure but that you'd deserve a party after your amazing display in the tournament. I caught up with him just as he was heading to the Headmaster's office"

"Oh you lot are boring me, she's a little ungrateful bitch and doesn't care so just let her go sulk upstairs" This was where Joffrey spoke. Daenerys, feeling her fists ball up turned to look at his ugly mug. "Probably deserved it anyway, family hate her as much as we do. Probably was asking for it"

There was an intake of breath from the entire room who looked stunned. Daenerys wasn't, it had been the thing she'd expected him to say and for once she wasn't hurt by his words. She knew she didn't deserve it, she never had and never would. But he deserved to be taught a lesson and so using the sudden anger and fire inside her, ignoring someone's comments of 'don't upset her Joff, she's literally just walked through fire!', she pulled her wand out and flung the first curse she could think off at him. 

In his place, the once scared look which had been there was replaced with a water goblet. Feeling like everyone was shocked not at the fact she'd turned him into such, but the fact that she'd actually achieved it, she picked up the goblet and placed it on the shelf for the evening. "I'm gonna go shower, I'll be down in twenty minutes or so"

And with that, Daenerys walked up the stairs and leaving the concerned faces of individuals behind her. 

He deserved it. 


	62. Overhearing the Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch out we got another update here. 
> 
> And yes it's still ramping up lol.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Shannon Xx

Jon had been rolling around in his bed all night, tossing and turning as images of Daenerys dying in the fires that she walked through made him sweat. He knew it wasn't real, he knew the images had formed to torment him, make him think about what he would've done had she not survived the blazing heat of Dragon fire. But waking up that very morning, he knew it all to be folly. She was alive, she had walked through the flames and she was stronger than ever before. 

The first thing Jon recalled when he woke up was the distinct smell of Fire-whisky on his breath and on his pillow. They'd had a party here in the common room, one that had occurred out of a seemingly quiet social gathering at first. And suddenly, fanged frisbees were flying everywhere and the punch bowl kept refilling and all of Gryffindor were so rowdy that even the Portraits were having a little boogie in their own frames. He'd talked about Daenerys coming out of the fire to anyone who'd listen and as he'd consumed more and more Fire-whiskey and talked more and more lovingly about the woman he called his girlfriend, someone, he could not remembered who, had decided had he best to go bed.

From his left, he heard snoring, and from hid Right he heard what he thought sounded like Troll grunts. Robb and Theon were still clearly asleep so Jon decided tat given t was a Sunday, perhaps he should lie in too. And then as he laid his head onto his soft, feather pillow, he realised it was already nine in the morning and if he wanted to catch breakfast before it ended at Ten he best get up for a shower now. 

He sighed, cursing his poor decision making the night before and clamoured out of the bed and into his slippers and dressing robe. The room span a little, Jon was completely unsure whether he had actually recovered from his drunken mess or if he was actually still intoxicated. As he did have some form of co-ordination and managed to grab his toiletries from under his bed, he decided he was just hungover and made for the Dorm showers. 

"Don't drink, ever again" He grumbled as he made his way down the first flight of dormitory stairs and into the small bathroom for Seventh years. The candle lit room made him blink, the sudden light causing him to become slightly unbalanced. It was then he thought on how screwed he'd be if Dany caught him like this. "She'll kill you, bring you back and murder you again if you go down to the Great Hall anything but sober, Jon"

So he got into the shower, and for twenty minutes he scrubbed and cleaned, finding bits of dirt and soot he'd missed from the night before's shower. He had a feeling he'd be finding dragon ashes all over him for the next few days, that or he was seeing bits of it all over him and he was actually clean. Having washed his hair and cleaned his body, he climbed out and dried himself down with a towel. He instantly felt a lot better and had upgraded from a bumbling idiot to only slightly tipsy. 

_She'll still kill you for being irresponsible..._

Of course there was a possibility that Daenerys could turn up to the Great Hall in a similar condition. He had been approached by Margaery Tyrell after he'd stalked away from the Hospital Wing the day before about some for of party to celebrate her win. Jon had made it very clear that there was a chance she could curse them all out and not want to be involved as such but he'd also said she'd forgiven him so there was a chance others could be. 

He'd have to see on that front. Of course, there's a chance that as soon as he sees her this morning she might have one or two choice words for him if she knew of his involvement in Slytherin's party last night. But Jon would be okay, he could charm a Banshee to sleep, and so compared to that the fiery Daenerys Targaryen wouldn't be a problem. Who was he kidding, there was nothing scarier than the thought of Daenerys shouting at him. Especially as they hadn't as much as raised voices at each other in weeks. If they had it was only in jest. 

Jon changed and climbed back up to the dormitory to grab his wand and a few books to take to the Library, his jeans and t-shirt combination a little baggy as he had lost some weight while being here. When he was up there, he threw some objects at Theon and Robb to wake them up. In the end, it took a double Levicorpus spell so they were hanging from the air for their lazy arses to wake up. 

"Fucking hell, Jon!" Funny how they knew who straight away it was him. 

"Don't swear at me, just get up you lazy oaf!" Jon retorted. "It's nearly ten!"

"Ten, is that it?" Theon groaned, trying to thrash his arms about like a toddler who just had a chocolate frog taken off of him. This wasn't the first time Jon had seen him act as such. "I'm not getting up until midday, now put me down!"

"You two boys helped me refine my own spell, you're brilliant minds of this century, and you want to waste your potential by sleeping in? Breakfast will soon be over if we don't hurry up. Get your arses up or I'm going to ignore you for the rest of the week!" Jon landed a chilling snap. He did not want to argue with them, but they didn't make his life easier by being lazy. 

If Robb put the effort in, Catelyn wouldn't get on at Jon all the time about taking away her son's opportunities. Well, perhaps, she'd still find something to complain about for sure, but at least she wouldn't question her son's intelligence and perhaps he'd get a really respectable Job. Robb had never really cared for the future in terms of working life, he'd only ever aspired to meet someone he liked and have a family. He'd be happy working at a pub or in Diagon Alley in one of the many shops as an assistant.

"Wouldn't be any different than usual, Jon!" Robb yelped as he landed on his bed with a thud. Jon was taken aback by this comment, he never ignored them, especially not that long. He only ever had a problem with them when he'd caught them degrading a woman or most recently, whispering about Dany thinking that he can't hear them. "I'm joking, you're fine. You have every right to be mad at us still"

Jon was confused as to what was going on, and by the looks on Theon's face he too was confused at the sudden seriousness of which Robb spoke. Theon expressed his confusion by thinking hard, Jon could see it on his face. He looked like a troll who had discovered shower gel for the first time. _That's twice you've referred to Theon as a troll this morning..._ "Would you care to elaborate before you rope me into something I have no idea about?"

"I'm on about Daenerys" Robb said aloud. Theon's face went white, as if he knew this was delicate ground and was worried Robb may say something he'd regret. But Jon wasn't afraid of what he had to say, he'd let him. "We were jerks to her, mean, awful jerks. Like everyone else!"

"We couldn't have known" Theon said quietly, earning a glare from Jon. He zipped up straight away. 

"It doesn't matter that we didn't know about this horrific torture that was being put upon her body for years, it does not matter that we did not know that she'd been violated by someone she was suppose to trust, someone she was suppose to feel protected by. What matters is that we said those horrible things about her, like everyone else did in this school, and stupidly, we'd still be thinking them had it not been for the trial. Now we have the information, we'e decided to stop it, but the truth is we should've done it a long time ago, like Jon"

Jon didn't know what to say initially, he thought perhaps his brother might have aneurysm from thinking too deeply about it but decided to keep that train of thought to himself. Theon had finally figured out the conundrum he was working out in his head and all he did was look down at his hands in shame. "I have a little sister... I'm sworn to protect her, how could... how could anyone do such a thing? Yara, while she'd tell you she's capable of looking after herself, as we know she's leader of the Duelling Club... but the thought that..."

"We have Arya and Sansa... I could never, they're one of us! She was Sansa's age!" Robb suddenly looked angrier than he'd ever been. But Jon, he'd past the anger, all he held inside him now was love. And while he knew it wasn't his place to forgive them on behalf of Daenerys, he forgave them from himself. "Fourteen..."

"I do forgive you both, but it is not me you need to ask for forgiveness. And while I'm saying you should apologise to her, I can't say she will. At least you are strong enough to admit that because of this information which has been presented to you in the press, it's the only reason you've suddenly realised how cruel you had been. But, I'll speak to her too, she knows you're not mean people, she knows you are fine with our relationship. Maybe I can get her to at least accept the apology"

"Thank you, Jon" Robb nodded before both he and Theon began to change. 

"You're welcome, now I'm off to breakfast, meet you later on for patrol?" He asked. They nodded. 

Satisfied he was finally getting somewhere with them, he left the dormitory and walked down the long and winding steps to the common room. Of all the conversations to happen that morning following him using a Levicorpus charm on his friends, that one was not one he was expecting. And he certainly did not expect the one that occurred when he then entered the common room and was accosted by Arya. 

"Is Gendry single?"

Jon blinked about forty times before he realised what she'd asked him. Yes, now Twelve year old Arya asked if Eighteen year old Gendry was single. Jon did not know how to react to this sudden question, so he just answered. "Err... I think so, why?"

"A friend a few years above wanted to know... t-that's all" She said suspiciously. 

"Arya Stark, no. Whatever it is you're planning, no!" Jon suddenly says defiantly. 

"I'm not planning anything, I'm just doing research for an experiment is all..." She said, again looking rather suspicious about the whole thing. The thought of his little sister, who had always referred to boys and men as 'mangy toad innards', even asking him if a certain boy was single was enough to make the end of his toes curl. "Don't worry Jon, boys are still disgusting pieces of Redcap bogies"

Jon wasn't convinced, but he'd let it slide for now.

She wandered off out of the portrait with her skip in her step and Jon wondered whether he should warn Gendry that his sister was planning some weird public display of affection or whether she planned to murder him, he did not know. Perhaps with Arya, it was best to leave the element of surprise otherwise Gendry would be looking behind him and around corners for the rest of the school year. 

_What is she planning?_

Making a mental note to look into whatever it was his sister was doing later, he too exited the common room, avoiding as many people as possible who were still congratulating him on doing well in the Dragon task. It was unbelievable that even though he came second, something that many people told him was a farce considering he created a whole spell and counter curse and Dany just 'walked through fire', people were acting like he'd already won. He did not like that, Dany had earned her place first.

And if any of them bothered to research or pick up a book, they'd know that Dragon Binding takes a huge amount of magical strength and courage to achieve, not to mention having the guts to even attempt to pull something like that off. How many people can say they've seen a Dragon be tamed? No one could, because since the Valyrian's it had never been done before. Of course Jon knew that it might be because of who Dany is that people still don't want to support her, but at the end of the day, Hogwarts was in front. And that's what mattered. 

"...And when can we expect our plan to begin?" He heard a voice talking in a low register down an adjacent corridor to the seventh floor he was already walking down. There was no one around, Arya had gone and clearly everyone was in the Great Hall having Breakfast. He did not recognise the voice, it did have a slight accent to it, perhaps a bulgarian accent, but one which has only just been picked up or one that had faded after a long time of being in the country. 

"Soon, it will be apparent" An English voice replied, again, one he did not recognise. 

He decided to stay hidden, if they were two dark wizards then he'd best not take then on by himself, even if he was confident that he could do so. He didn't want another corridor to have an ice-bomb in, even if the first one had now been undone. "So we stay the course, the task is going well then I assume..."

"There are slight complications..." The second voice replied, suddenly a lot more familiar to him and he did not know where he could place it from. He thought of all the teachers but none of them were ringing any bells, it did not sound like Professor Luwin or Mormont or Master Marwin. "The two Hogwarts students... I've never seen magic so strong in eighteen year olds"

"They will be dealt with..." The first voice spoke and Jon suddenly feared for Dany's life. Not his own, he knew he could take care of himself, but with the attacks that had been happening, he'd be damned if he'd let her out of his sight now. The voices began to move, away from where he was thankfully but he was unsure whether he should follow them or go straight to Dany so they can speak with Professor Lannister. "Never tickle a sleeping Dragon..."

_The Hogwarts house motto?_

Jon knew this was bad news, but he didn't have time to think on it, he had to get to the Great Hall as soon as possible. 


	63. Acknowledging the Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waddup dudes and dudettes. 
> 
> Yes I'm alive. 
> 
> Yes this took forever to come out. 
> 
> Yes I'm sorry. 
> 
> Don't worry just read. 
> 
> Shannon. Xx
> 
> P.S Life has been crazy and even though this chapter has been done for a week now, I wanted to write a couple more in advance so they're not as far apart before I posted. 
> 
> P.S.S This is one saucy chapter.

"You inbred bitch!" Joffrey hissed as he laid on the floor, gasping to breath. Daenerys had just turned him back after his so called friends begged her to do so. Feeling like she was so over everything he'd said anyways, she had given into their request. Now she had to hold back laughter as he squirmed around on the floor. He scrambled to his feet, his shoes sliding about as he clawed his way upright with the help of the Ravenclaw bench. "I'll get you for this!"

"Save it for someone who cares, Joffrey" Daenerys sighed, already bored and walking away. She'd had a nice peaceful breakfast until those morons had come bumbling over demanding that he was turned back to normal. 'You'll be expelled!' 'You can't do this, you're a bitch!' 'You'll lose your head girl status!'. _Honestly, what a bunch of idiotic arseholes..._ Daenerys didn't even care about the comments, she was pretty sure when she explained everything to Professor Lannister he was bound to laugh along with her and say something along the lines of Joffrey deserving it.

He hated his nephew as much as the rest of the school, and he didn't care about the outside pressure from his sister to nurture him. That should be her job, and he's a sixteen year old boy, he should be able to function himself without being a complete toss-pot. That was Daenerys word of the day, a word she'd found when reading the Memoirs of Ronald Weasley, Toss-pot. It was apt, and she'd say for certainty that Joffrey was indeed one of these things. Still, it was hilarious to watch his so called mates fawn over him and ask if he was okay only for him to push them all out the way as he stormed off. 

Daenerys, having eaten and gathered her things, began to make her way out of the Great Hall and decided she was going to spend the day by the lake. Even though it was a Monday, the day after the task meant lessons were cancelled for the school to rest up after the nights fiestas and let excitement die down slightly. Not that it would, the amount of people who had come up to Dany and told her how amazing it was to witness her being reborn in those flames. And thankfully, none of them had made crude or crass comments about her state of undress from it. 

_I shouldn't go to the lakes by myself, not after the attacks._

Daenerys knew her mind was only making this excuse so she could as Jon to join her down there. Daenerys didn't know much about relationships, she'd only seen the failure of her parents relationship and the strange and non-communicative one of Missandei and Greyworm. But she'd done enough reading to know that dates were a thing, and perhaps a day just the two of them by the lake, reading and swimming might be something... cute, for want of a better word.

Not that she'd get enough peace and quiet after the tasks to be able to enjoy a full day of boyfriend and girlfriend activities with Jon. At this rate, if people kept coming up to her and telling her how amazing she was in the task of how it was she was able to control and tame the dragons, or how she walked through the flames, she'd never get any peace at all! Still, better than them flinging harsh words at her like they used to before. She almost found herself thinking of Ronald Weasley's memoirs again, and how he'd mentioned that at school, here at Hogwarts, people were mean to Harry Potter. 

 _I guess you can save the wizarding world and still be subjected to bullies._ Daenerys did not care for these people, they were trying to get in her good graces by apologising profusely over what had occurred in her past years at Hogwarts. Daenerys knew she'd been horrible, but she had a reason, she had this horrible thing eating up inside her, making her angry. What was their excuse? Not that it mattered now, Dany had the two people in her life who she cared for in Jon and Missandei. 

Daenerys caught her reflection in the large, bay window next to the Slytherin table, a reminder of the state of her hair now. They'd all commented on her shorter hairstyle, each time taking her by surprise as she'd forgotten completely that she had such a style. Dany had looked into the mirror before coming to breakfast and after realising her eyebrows were also minimal, she wasn't going to wait for her hair to grow by itself, she was going to help it herself. She styled her brows and shaped them to what they was before, but slightly more even this time. She also gave her hairstyle a revamp, and grew it out into a bob, one that sat above the shoulders. The silver-blonde seemed more brilliant than before and it was then she realised what a healthy condition her new hair was in. 

So feeling like a new woman, she exited the hall and began to walk to the Castle entrance so she could go to the lake. But of course, plans never go the way they're suppose to and when she hears Jon calling her name from the Grand staircase she can't help but smile. He looks handsome, he had the 'tired but sexy' look going on for him and it was really working. So much so that Dany did not think she'd be able to keep her hands off of him if he kept it up. All her brain turned to pumpkin juice as he swaggered up to her with a grin on his face. She shouldn't have been so effected, but she had been, and it was causing her entire body to go into meltdown. He walks up to her and sweeps her off of her feet with a kiss so tender she ended up dropping everything then and there. Her bag landed with a thud, her wand fell out of her hand and her cloak fell to the floor as Jon's kiss enveloped her. 

_Oh my..._

She can't speak, his mouth taste like spearmint toothpaste and his touch is like a thunderstorm, tense yet heightened by their close proximity. He had a hold on her, one she has no control of, one which rendered her anew and leave her at his mercy. She only hopes that for the rest of their days, if they ever survive this year together, that all their kisses are like this. That she gets this fuzzy feeling in her bones and stomach and that she wants nothing more than for him to kiss her for the rest of her lifetime.

"Good... good morning" Daenerys managed to sigh as she tried to gather herself and not look like a woman gone completely jelly at his touch and caress. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction, because even though she loved him deeply, he could still be an arse if he wanted to and gloat about how wonderful his kissing is. But she couldn't talk properly, so her whole inner thought process was moot anyways. _Curse him and his mouth_ , she thought as they finished their embrace. She clears her throat but still stutters. "You... I... I mean.... Wow" 

"That's my girl" He grins, suddenly kissing her again as Daenerys brain swells and her heart flutters. She doesn't know how he does it, how after everything that's happened between them over the years that they could be so comfortable with each other in this way and that he just knows her. He gets her, her entire body at his mercy and he knows her limits and uses it in a powerful way. But he stops suddenly and his face that was smiling is replaced with one of concern. Okay, serious talk incoming, Daenerys tried to gather herself. He spoke. "We need to go see Professor Lannister, something's happened. Something dangerous is happening, you were right. I need to tell him everything. If we can't trust him, something has gone wrong"

"Buzzkill" Daenerys grumbled as she is quickly sobered from her feelings and picks her stuff up off of the floor. Jon bent down to help but he got distracted as eh realised Daenerys was wearing a school skirt instead of the trousers she usually wears. She didn't say anything, and neither did her, but it didn't stop her flushing like a tomato. She collected herself however, and spoke. "I was having a wonderful morning too; ate a stack of pancakes and a bacon sandwich. Watched Joffrey scramble on the floor as I turned him back from the water goblet, and then some guy comes up to me and kisses me so good I can't function. And you want to hit me with the harsh reality of the task? You're the worst!"

Jon laughs. She loves that sound, gruff yet full of warmth and love. Then, his brow furrows. "Wait... you... Joffrey did what?" Daenerys' eyes went wide. _Oh yeah, I haven't told him about that_. Daenerys didn't know how he'd respond, but all she knew was that it wasn't going to be one of pity towards Joffrey. "You've been busy, then?"

"I, er, sort of turned him into a water goblet last night at the party in our dorm. He was rude to me, said I deserved everything that happened to me and I let it get the better of me" She sheepishly grinned, scrambling her stuff together in hope that he wouldn't notice her red tomato look too much. _You're so in love with him you daft idiot, everyone knows it, why are you hiding your face?_  Daenerys brain had sudden turned to mush, when it had been so clear and resolute before Jon had entered her day. She bumbled some more. "It was ill-advised I know, b-but I'd had enough and it was the first spell I thought of. so I turned him into a water goblet and p-put him on the shelf in the common room. Turned him back this morning"

"Genius" Jon snorted as his eyelids closed, laughing lines prominent around his eyes. Daenerys though she saw tears pooling around his eyes as his laugh echoed through the halls and filled her ears with the best sound she'd ever heard. She was so in love, she knew it in every part of her body. "Absolutely brilliant! I'm annoyed I missed that, the look on his face would've been priceless. I mean, as Head Boy I should tell you off, but it's Joffrey so I don't care. I wasn't there, I didn't see the incident so... you're in the clear" 

"Because I need your authority on such issues" Daenerys rolled her eyes. She quickly changed the subject before he could get the next word in. "Professor Lannister is still at breakfast, he'll be finished in a few minutes, I say we just go up to his office and wait for him there. I'm happy you've finally decided to tell him. We need to trust him, Jon. It's like you said, if we can't trust him than we're screwed for this tournament. And given how much he's done for me, how trustworthy he has been and a confidante, I think he's in the clear"

"You're right. You're always right and I never listen" Jon agreed. "Well now I'm listening"

"Okay..." Daenerys said, wondering what on earth was going through that mind of his. They made their long walk to Professor Lannisters tower, stopping every hundred metres or so to make out, something which Daenerys couldn't believe she was participating in.  His tongue was of dark magic, it had to be. How else was it that she could carelessly forget the school rules about kissing or 'fornicating' on school grounds. She was under his dark spell, there was no other way in which it could be explained. They'd walked two corridors and one flight of stairs in twenty minutes when Daenerys broke away from his lips. "We.... we need to talk to Professor..."

She forgot her words as their foreheads lent on each other and their eyes connected. She studied his features, his puppy eyes and long lashes, his smooth skin, his curly hair. It was enough to send her wild. She didn't finish her sentence, she couldn't, she wanted to kiss him again, to feel the pressure of his mouth on hers, to be in complete ecstasy over him. And so she did, hands around his neck, fingers in his hair, tongues mingling. It was sensory overload and she didn't know how and why all of a sudden she had come over this way. 

He did something then, a hand on her waist that followed the curve of her hip, subconsciously and not intended. Daenerys noticed it, but she couldn't say how she felt about it, it was adding to the way she felt, all of this was building in the hidden depth of her belly. Her mind was mangled at the feel of his lips on hers, at his touch on her hip. She, too acting subconsciously, lifted her leg up that his hand was caressing and hooked it around him. Only the small part of her mind was raising alarm bells, deep with her brain. But every other sense was outsmarting it, drowning it that it almost becomes non-existent. 

It isn't until another few minutes past that she finally listens to the alarm bells, it comes when Jon's hand touched the curve of her hip once again but travels along the skirt covered thigh and meets the flesh of her knee. It's when his hand then travels back up, but this time on the under side of her skirt that she regains control. It's when his hand curved around her hip and strokes the soft flesh of her bottom. Their mouths break apart and she pushes him away slightly, her leg becoming unhooked from his hip and she's leaning against the wall in a frenzy. 

"I... I'm so sorry" Jon blabs, his hand coming from out of her skirt and running through his hair. She knows he never ever wants to push her past her comfort zone, she knows exactly how he feels. But still, she can't help but feel like things went too far. It was all past her comfort zone. All of it unadulterated and pleasurable, but still past her comfort zone. "I am really sorry"

"It's okay" She says quietly, her bag almost handing off of her shoulder and her hair in a mess. It was completely obvious what they had been doing. Jon was bumbling on about not asking if what he was doing was okay and getting caught up in the moment. He was right of course, he had not asked if it was okay he touch her there, but she was rational about it for the first time. Firstly, she liked it. If there was a major worry, she would've stopped it earlier. Secondly, if he felt anything like what she did, she knew he was acting on feeling alone and that thought processes went out the window. Thirdly, she doesn't regret it, she just needs to get more comfortable with the idea of him touching her skin in such a way. "Jon..."

"I'm sorry, it was wrong of me to do it and-"

"Jon shut up" Daenerys finally says, her voice a little louder. "It's fine, we just need to you know, be more careful"

It was a few more minutes of back and forth before they finally came to an understanding. Jon acted first after they spend another few moments just staring at each other, riding the wave of heightened emotion that they both just felt. Daenerys was hoping that things won't be awkward between them, and even if they ere for a couple of hours, she could weather that with a meeting with Professor Lannister. Jon takes her hand, gently as not to make her even more uncomfortable, and nods at her. They'll get through this, together. "Come on, we need to speak with Professor Lannister"

Indeed they did.


	64. Seeing the Mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know I said you'd get this earlier but as we've been having lots of thunderstorms, the weather has been awful. Our internet has been so weak today it was finally sorted. 
> 
> So here it is. 
> 
> Shannon Xx

Jon Snow was baffled by the girl that stood beside him as they waited outside Professor Lannister's office. Her now short, silver blond hair looked so good, her eyes were the deepest yet brightest purple that he'd ever seen and she was light herself. Her smile alone was proof of this. She was the constant in his life that made him feel like everything was going to be okay. As soppy as it sounds, she was a goddess in his eyes, a storm that could not be contained in so many respects. She was brave, fierce, cunning and calculating, all the things that made her the fiery dragon that she was. But in other ways he'd seen the side of her no one else saw.

She was sweet, her friendship with Missandei and how she dotes upon her is proof of such a statement. No one else batted an eyelid at Missandei's chronic need for help when it came to her social anxiety. But Daenerys saw the signs and she befriended her, gave her speech therapy books, built up her confidence and now, she had her own study group. The sweetness and generous nature of that act, will be with Missandei forever. And Jon saw it in the way they talk to each other, as best friends should, as he does with Robb. But there's a wonderment in Missandei's eyes, and that spark was ignited by Dany. 

She was sensitive and compassionate, no one knew this more than Jon. He remember the night of the Yule Ball, how this strong and fiery woman broke down in front of him, how the walls she'd built up around herself came crumbling down one by one and the cold exterior in which she'd always presented herself as was replaced with a tragic ache. From this moment, he'd see the sensitivity within her. She'd helped Sansa out with her bullying situation, she'd given Missandei advice on dating and boys even if she too knew nothing (so she says, Jon thought she was excellent at it all) and most importantly to Jon, she'd given him comfort and love when he was feeling the strain from his family.

And now, even though the incident in the hallways not half an hour ago was one of an awkward nature in the end, he was baffled at how she didn't completely lose it with him. He was so stupidly reckless in his actions, and she'd just said it was okay. Perhaps she was changing, perhaps she truly was comfortable around him. All he knew was he never wanted to stop kissing her in that moment, and it was only when he'd let his senses take over him that he'd ruined the moment by touching her someplace where she never had been touched like that before. Only violence has graced that skin. 

He still found himself wanting to put his hands around her brother's neck, ring the life out of him and watch it leave his eyes for what he did to her. But he was in Auror custody now, and Jon had sworn that when Dany was eventually ready, he'd do something to completely remove every trace of him off of her body. He wanted to kiss every inch of her skin, every single goosebumps and every single freckle. All of it, many times over. Just so he can replace the violence laced skin with touches of love and adoration. He wanted to heal her.

"You're thinking really loud" She says as she finally sits on the stone floor, annoyed that Professor Lannister has not yet returned to his office after nearly half an hour of waiting. Jon felt blood rush to his face and neck, embarrassment peeling all over him. She knew he was thinking of her, of the incident earlier. But he couldn't help it, he cared too much, loved her too much.  _God if Robb or Theon could hear my thoughts right now they'd think I'm a different person._  He had to chuckle at himself. But when he thought on it all... _they'd be right_. He was, but he was a better person. She'd made him this way. "I've told you it's okay, Jon. You don't need to worry about me. And stop brooding, it's distracting"

Not worry, a very difficult task when it came to Jon's feelings for Daenerys. He did nothing but worry about this wonderful female in front of him. Not in the sense of that she couldn't take care of herself, he'd seen it now, he knew she could. If she could face a dragon in the way she did, there as nothing to fear on that part. But he worried for her mental well being. People were now treating her like a doll which might break if they're not careful and that could be more dangerous. As for the brooding part, he couldn't help that either, it was all apart of the package. _Distracting... huh._

"Distracting?" He said blinking furiously, a confused expression plastered on his face. 

"I'm trying to think about what you've told me, the voices" She said plainly, as if he should know what she meant by her initial statement. Jon was clueless, how would he distract her by his brooding. "Can't be distracted, this is serious stuff"

"And?" Jon said baffled still. He didn't understand what she was- _oh_. He cleared his throat and slid down the wall so he was on her level. The red embarrassment he'd had a few moments ago came back. She found his brooding face attractive, it was a distraction for her while she was trying to have a serious discussion in her head. Now it was his turn to feel distracted. "I see"

"Urgh, I just don't get it!" Daenerys shouted. 

"My brooding?" Jon asked, still in that part of the conversation.

"No, god no. I understand that well enough. I'm talking about the voices you heard. Hogwarts students, never seen magic so strong in two eighteen year olds. This part is apparent, we're targets but why? And why are they meeting in Hogwarts of all places? Where portraits and students could overhear them? Unless they were at Hogwarts in the first place undercover. We still have the other attacker which disappeared into the forest after attacking David and Jazz to uncover. There's many pieces and they're not fitting together"

"Well it's clear we are targets, I don't know why but it has to do with the whole imperius curse that had been placed on Daario. Perhaps someone want him to win the tournament but for what reason? And clearly they haven't done a good job at placing the curse on him as he's last. Perhaps whoever is plotting all this wants to kill us off so he wins by default" Jon too suddenly felt overwhelmed by the information. "But you're right, pieces just don't fit together"

"Someone, one of the teachers, is betraying us. They have to be, it's the only way they can get rotas of our whereabouts so we can be attacked. It's how that attacker knew where our prefect meeting would be all those months ago, it's how they knew we'd be on the grounds when they attacked David and Jazz. But who? We give rotas to Professor Lannister, and he gives them to the teachers so they know who to expect where when they leave their classrooms at night. But it doesn't narrow them down"

"Perhaps they are also under the imperius curse?" Jon offered. It wasn't entirely impossible that with Daario under one, that a teacher could be under one and doing someone elses bidding. "I don't think any of the teachers here would be willingly giving over information, there's too much loyalty. Not even to Hogwarts but to Professor Lannister himself. These teachers owe a lot to them. Professor Mormont wouldn't even be alive had it not been for Professor Lannister saving him from wrongly being sentenced to the Dementor's kiss"

"Not to mention Master Marwin nearly lost his job when a student had said he'd been giving her opiates when in fact it was another student using a polyjuice potion to shift blame. You're right, these teachers owe a lot to him, I don't think any of them would willingly be-" Dany stopped in her tracks and her eyes shut quickly. Jon blinked before he realised what was happening. Her face went pale and sweat came up on her forehead. 

"Dany?" He scooted over to her and placed a hand on her back as she tried to breath. His voice became low, almost a whisper "Dany what do you see?"

"Green... green light, lots of it" She mumbled as her eyes remained tightly shut and her whole body began to shake. Jon tried to hold her as she became a little scared, her bottom lip wobbling. "Smoke... Dragon's smoke, I recognise it from other dreams... Of strength they rise... numbers in the thousands... Security... peace... purest of blood... the mark... it's all happening too fast... I-I can't see anything!"

"Dany it's fine, just breathe" Jon was thinking he may aswell be telling himself to do this, who knows how long Dany will be in this vision state. Just as he's about to speak again, Professor Lannister shows up with Deputy Varys. Their eyes are wide as they see the state of the two of them on the floor. Dany is still mumbling, muttering, saying riddles, just like she had in the Three broomsticks before the Yule Ball. What was it she'd said then? _Ice like twinkle, salt in flavour, snakes betrayal and a ships curse, yeah that was it!_

"Smoke on water, lake on fire, evacuate, endure and survive, the ship once more. Smoke on water, lake on fire, evacuate, endure and survive, the ship once more. Smoke on water, lake on fire, evacuate, endure and survive, the ship once more. Smoke on water, lake on fire, evacuate, endure and survive, the ship once more" Daenerys wouldn't wake up from the vision, clearly it wasn't over for her yet, she was living this vision. Jon, feeling like he had to do something, stood up and demanded the door to the office be opened. 

Professor Lannister blinked in confusion but agreed and so his door flung wide open. Jon picked Dany up in his arms, her tiny frame in his arms as he gently eases her through the door and onto the rug in front of the fireplace. Professor Lys demanded to know what was going on, but Professor Lannister remained quiet. Jon wondered if perhaps he knew, maybe she'd confided in him about her strange visions the way she had the information about her rape. "What is all this about?"

"Dany is powerful, Professor Lys" Jon simply stated. "You know her family history, you know they were once one of the most powerful wizarding families in the world, you know the stories of what they could do. After their house was seized after Viserys arrest you'd have heard from Professor Lannister about the materials which were seized. Dany had these powers and abilities running through her blood. She can control Dragons, speak Valyrian, she has visions like her ancestor Daenys the dreamer"

"Visions? Pfft" He scoffed. 

"That's what is happening now!" Jon snapped, all the while he was stroking Dany's hair and keeping a firm hand on her shoulder so that when she wakes up, she's not scared and disorientated. "Before the first task she had one where she'd left me to die in the task. Then the task happened and she'd saved me from a werewolf! Before the yule ball she'd had one about everything that had occurred the night of the dance. How Joffrey had told that Drogo idiot about her family line, how the Slytherins had done nothing about it and the tears that had followed"

"Visions are a load of codswallop!" Varys harked and Jon felt himself getting pissed off. "You don't think we'd believe in such ridiculous assessments?"

"Given how quiet Professor Lannister is I'd say he does" Jon shrugged and turned his attention back to Dany who with a final shudder, woke up. Her eyes searched her surroundings, they found Jon's and she instantly leapt at him for an embrace. Jon shushed, her, holding onto her tightly. "It's okay, it's fine, I'm here" He was very concerned. When she'd had the vision in the Three Broomsticks she'd not acted like this afterwards. "It's alright, I'm here"

"I... I saw her again" She mumbled, her wet tears pressing into Jon's neck. 

"Who? You saw who?" He asked intrigued. 

"Mother... I saw my mother..." She said in pieces. "She looked... content, peaceful... she was smiling." She parted from the hug and wiped her eyes. Jon could see it in her face, there was hope, a childish hope that perhaps she'd see her mother again, that she was alive. A false one that he knew Dany did not trust, but one that she couldn't help but feel for, long for. "She was happy to see me"

"I'm sure she was" Jon said subtly, not wanting to kill the smile and contentment that had spread across Dany's face. He knew that she would dwell on this, he could see it in her eyes, she would hold onto it, it would fuel her. But ultimately, her mother was gone, and whatever form she would appear to Dany in, it wasn't in flesh and bone. It was now, that Professor Lannister spoke up. 

"It seems that the two of you are hiding lots of information from us, perhaps it be best if we all take a seat" And so they did. 

For three hours Jon and Dany were sat in the seats opposite the Head and the deputy explaining everything from Dany's visions, Jon's tensions with his family, Jon finding out about her ordeal at the Yule Ball and their suspicions of a teacher being under the imperius curse along with Daario Naharis. They spoke of the voices Jon heard talking, saying one seemed slightly familiar but he could not place it and the other being completely new with a slight foreign accent. 

They went through three cups of tea, and two whole trays of biscuits as they spoke, theorising what may happen next and what is going to happen if the School Governors get hold of this information. Professor Lannister, while angry with them for holding this information back, applauded Jon on being cautious of whether he himself had been subjected to the Imperius Curse. "I can't let the governors find out, they'll vote to send everyone home. With everyone out of Hogwarts, people will be easier targets to pick people off. And if what you say is true about you beign targets, I need you here where I can protect you"

"Headmaster, this is a lot of information to stay between four walls, how do we not know the spies are listening?" Jon said, nervously looking at the paintings but not outright saying he did not trust them. 

"Varys has 68 spells placed on this office, not a single soul can spy on this place. Including some spells of my own making in which no one else has a counter for" He confirmed. "And as for this dump of information you'v given us, I would say continue to be vigilant, continue to watch your back. And this time, as soon as something happens, come and find me, do not hesitate, it could be the difference we need to get rid of this threat"

Jon gazed at Dany, she looked more scared than he'd seen her in a while, but in these times, everything was scary. It was three when they finally left the office, Jon's heart in his mouth and his arm around Dany's shoulders. He couldn't help it, making sure she was okay was becoming second nature to him. She stated she was fine, but that she thought they needed to have some fresh air. So they went to the Lake like she'd initially wanted to, but with the alarm bells ringing in their minds of what was ahead of them. 

_One step at a time, Jon. One step at a time._


	65. Reading the Clue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been twelve days but I've been binging Black Sails sorry :D
> 
> Anyway here is Chapter 65, 
> 
> Enjoy!

Daenerys felt slightly lightheaded for the rest of the afternoon after her vision, a constant ringing in her head as images and words rattled around there. Jon had been by her side, and while she realised that to some it would've been nauseating for him to have stuck to her like glue, she did not. In this instance, as she was feeling unsure in herself and having no one else really care for her besides Missandei, she was in turn leaning on him. It was just how they were, neither one wanting to leave the other, not having this urge to be alone despite how much time as a whole they do spend together. 

 _He's the James to my Lily_ , she thought as she was reading a book on the second wizarding war. 

They'd been by the Lake for a little while, not really talking much, mainly they'd both been reading, not just Daenerys and they'd been thinking about the odd improvements and subjects to bring up in their next Prefect meeting. Every now and then Daenerys would feel the Late February chill in her bones but on the whole the weather had been good for the winter time. Spring was definitely on its way, and Dany for one could not wait. She didn't like the cold, she enjoyed hot summer days, juicy fruits and Popsicles. "Can you believe this time yesterday we'd just finished our Second task?"

"I actually can't" Jon grimaced. "It feels like a week already so much has happened since. You've become something of a Legend within the school, I heard Justin Davies of Ravenclaw telling others that you was actually part Dragon yourself and could transform into one at will. They all believed him funnily enough. You're not an animagus, are you?"

Daenerys took a small glance at him and just laughed. There was only one Animagus in this conversation and that was Jon, even if he'd only achieved it three times before. Shutting her book with a definitive thud, she placed it into her bag. "We better go to the room later, we've got a clue to solve" Dany reminded him. Then, she felt weird for assuming he would help her in the third task or that he'd want her input on it. _You're being silly, of course he'll help!_ She still asked nonetheless. "Unless of course, you don't want to work together to solve it"

"Of course we'll solve it together, I don't get riddles as well as you. I might just end up looking at the clue and completely not get it until the next task in May" Jon was being humble and that sometimes irritated Daenerys. He was so intelligent, so incredibly clever yet he always put himself down. She sometimes wanted to shout at him to just admit he's gifted but she never does. She just lets him be. Well not this time, she was going to put the seeds of doubt to rest in his mind.

"You're being modest, you solved the riddles in the first task easily!" She corrected him as she put the other timetables and books she was reading in her bag and put the Satchel over her shoulder. Thinking of the task, she reached in for the small envelope in question and pulled it out of the zip pocket she'd been keeping it in. No doubt the other champions will have read the clue by now, they hadn't had a busy and eventful twenty four hours like they both had. "No more being modest, you can win this competition Jon!"

Jon rolled his eyes and just swept Daenerys up in a heated and impassioned kiss. Daenerys did what she always did when they kissed, lost all ability to function and just felt everything a hundred times over. She only just managed to hold onto the envelope in her hand as her entire being was completely his in that moment. All her vulnerability and all her concerns, all her love and passion, all her fears and irritation were his too as their lips contacted and their hearts joined once again. There was no getting away from this, no beating around the bush as to what it was called, Daenerys knew that much. It was love, pure and simple. 

When their lips parted she almost felt compelled to tell him about the times she'd dreamed of him in her dorm bed, the state she'd wake up in, the sweatiness that caused her breathing to be erratic. She wondered how he'd react if he knew that even though every fibre in her body screamed at the thought of being touched anywhere, she'd dreamed he had done so. She wondered if he'd ever dreamt about her in such a way. There was also  the time in the shower... in which she'd given into the pressure building inside her and had said his name aloud...

_It was Jon she thought of though, and that was what ultimately scared her. She'd never felt so much intensity and sensitivity in her body that led to this sensation. And as she washed her hair out, her mind flashed with images... She slid down the wall of the shower and curled up at the bottom, head resting on her knee and tears streaming her face, mixing with the warm water of the shower. She was terrified, feeling like her mind had betrayed her body, feeling like she'd lost the ability to speak..._

Daenerys pulled apart from the kiss and cleared her mind of the memory. It seemed like an age ago, but it had been the day of the Yule Ball. A complete and utter mess she sometimes felt she was; yet when she looked at this young man in front of her, it was as if his mere presence knitted her back together, made her whole again. "You, are such a bad influence on me, Jon Snow"

"What did I do wrong?" Jon asked wearily, his forehead still leaning on Dany's as they both breathed deeply from the kiss. 

"Nothing, I'm just losing more and more of my old self as the days grow, I'm leaving behind the little girl so terrified of her brother and so afraid of everyone elses opinion of me" She leaned on his shoulder then, February's wind chilling her bones. He was all warmth, just a ball of it when she hugged him. "And with losing that part of me, there is a scariness and a pressure. I don't know how I'm so comfortable around you now, I don't know how I'm so comfortable kissing you now and I don't know who I want to be, now that the old me is fading away"

"You're still Daenerys, the Stubborn and Intelligent woman I fell for" He was candid, his arms snaking around the small of her waist. "Do you remember our first kiss? I knew back then, when I look retroactively on it, that I was in love with you"

Daenerys did remember, how could she not. Daenerys remembered the way his lips felt on her own and his hands on her face. She had smelt the woods, ferns and thistles in her senses as she had tasted sweetness on her mouth. It didn't last long, but it was overwhelming still. The hands didn't hold her forcefully, they were soft, even though the skin surface was coarse. It wasn't long this placement of lips, but it was long enough to cause panic and fear inside her.She remembered it very well. "I remember"

"We have shared a hundred kisses since then, each one more loving than the last in my eyes" Jon almost cooed as they looked out at the lake together, no other students in sight, just the two of them holding this moment of peace together. Dany slid the envelope she was still holding with the clue inside into her coat pocket. It felt like time stood still with the two of them in this moment. "I never imagined this, such peace between the two of us. Sat here in silence, trickles of water, gusts of wind and chirping of wildlife. But in all the chaos, all the horror that has happened this year, it's moments like these where I'm so grateful for us both being here"

"You're being soft" Dany snorted. 

"Thank you, Daenerys" Jon grumbled. 

"Sorry" She giggled but her playful mood is replaced by a serious one. "I agree though, I never thought we'd make it, I thought you'd abandon me, love me then leave me, like everyone else has in my life. My father, for a veela whore who's forty years younger than him, My mother, because of the shame of losing her husband in such a way, Rhaegar, for falling in love with someone father could not except... Viserys, from going from the loving brother who taught me how to bake brownies to being my abuser... Yet, here you still are, still by my side"

"Your brother is a worthless sack of shit" Jon said bluntly. Daenerys almost felt scared by the tone he took, it was so spiteful and full of malice that she had to remind herself that he was right. She just wasn't used to seeing him in such a light. "Don't for even one minute endure the thought of him and his betrayal of you; he's a sick and twisted man who preyed on your vulnerability instead of nurturing you like a good sibling does"

"It's done now" Daenerys said quietly. 

"It is, that much is true. But don't think for one moment that because it's done and because you're here in my arms safe and sound that given the opportunity I wouldn't rip that man's head off where he sleeps" Daenerys did not know if she should be concerned about this darkness that lay in Jon's head, she'd seen it when she'd told him initially at the Yule Ball what had happened to her. But she lifted her head up to look into his eyes and while his voice was stern and full of spite, his eyes were different. They held regret, frustration, upset. 

"Everything I've ever needed, is right here, with you" She placed a hand on his face and gently rubbed his cheek with her thumb. "I've come to terms with it, the wound is finally healing up, and when we have the trial, that wound will seal up fully forever, and we can move on, together. You can get into the Auror Programme, train with them like you've wanted to for so long, and I can open up my shop in Diagon Alley that I've always wanted"

"You want to open a shop?" Jon said surprised. 

"Yes, a pub or a cafe, something simple. I want to have something in which I can write alongside. I've always wanted to write some memoirs, I think working in Diagon Alley, connecting with people and hearing stories might be a good way for me to grow my confidence again. Plus, I love baking cakes, I'm very good at it I just never get the opportunity to do so. I guess since mother died I haven't felt the pull to do anything except study, fight in the tournaments and be with you"

They were silent for a while after that, the clock tower's chiming in the distance to signify five 'o' clock. By the time they walked all the way back up to the great hall it'd be half five and it would be dinner. They picked up their bags, making sure everything was inside it, Daenerys taking the envelope out of her pocket and back into her bag as the wind picked up. She didn't need the clue flying away. While they made their way up, they agreed to go to their room later that evening to read it together, as remote as the Lake had been, there was no certainty that the Durmstrang and Beauxbaton contestants didn't have spies watching their every move. 

They reached the great hall to see a commotion between Arya and William Potter. They were both laughing their heads up while Gendry was stood looking miffed in his boxers. Jon stalked straight over and gave his cloak to Gendry to cover him up. Jon demanded to know what had happened and while Daenerys was still inside her head and thinking on everything they'd said to each other, she swore she heard Arya say they set him up with a fake letter thinking Margaery Tyrell wanted a hook up (considering she'd already dumped Theon) and when they got here they made his clothes disappear. 

"That's why you asked me if he was single in the common room, you was trying to find someone to lure so you could try this spell of yours!" Jon never went of so much at Arya, not that Dany hadn't seen, and it looked like Arya didn't care too much, but Dany wondered if there was something bothering Jon, if there was a deep rooted anger that that needed to be exposed. Time would only tell. 

Arya and William ended up with detention and Gendry ended up swearing he'd get the first year back later. Daenerys didn't care what happened, she was too busy looking at the food on the table, she was starving. Having that vision earlier had made her lose quiet a lot of energy. And so, grabbing her utensils, she piled her plate with Chicken, roast potatoes, Yorkshire pudding and vegetables before smothering it all in gravy. While she like spicier foods sometimes, and fruits and salads, the one thing she loved about English food the most was the roast dinners. 

Jon too was hungry and piled almost twice as much on his plate than Dany, but still ended up finishing before her. She'd concluded he was a pig and that had just earned he a large grin. Before long desert cake out and Dany was tucking into cheesecake and brownies. She was almost tempted by a second slice of cheesecake but thought better of it remembering she had chocolates and biscuits under her dorm bed for later. 

Dinner finished and slowly, one by one everyone vacated the hall. Jon and Dany were one of the last ones to leave, making sure the prefects were leaving to do patrols. For once, nothing happened on patrols, it was a welcome thing and once they'd checked the Astronomy tower and sent the few remaining Ravenclaw's to bed, they were both able to enter their room for the first time in days. "Come on, let's hear this bloody clue so we can start preparing" 

Dany opened the sealed parchment carefully, the ministries emblem on the red wax. She pulled the letter out, her hands shaking a little, her bag still on her shoulder. She placed the letter down, took her cloak and bag off and placed them near the fire. Jon seated himself on his red bean bag and Dany on her black on. The parchment smelt fusty, like they'd been closed for longer than the two days she'd had the clue. These clues had been prepared for weeks now. She glanced at Jon, before her eyes scanned the note. 

_First, a test of brain,_ _the solving of a maze,_

_Second, a test of courage, from the dragon's breathing haze,_

_Final, a test of ability, a test of will in the mind,_

_Every person for themselves, in a circle you will find._

Daenerys scrunched her nose. 

Clearly the first two lines were a summation of the two tasks they'd already faced, the Haunted House and maze being the first one and while Dany would agree that it was mainly brain tested in that place with the different puzzles she could argue her courage was also tested. Secondly had been the Dragons, which was definitely a test of courage. But they were saying that ability would be the next test. Magical ability. 

"A test of will in the mind?" Jon said concerned. "Is that a suggestion of 'how far are you willing to win? to push yourself?' I wonder"

"I think it is" Daenerys felt bile rise in her throat, everything clicked in suddenly. "I think I know what it's going to be"

Jon looked at her with deep worry, and so he should be if Daenerys was right. "What is it?"

"We're going to have to fight each other... every person for themselves... a huge battle simulation as it were... an arena... A circle you will find" 

Jon's face as he stared at her only said one thing. 

 _Shit._  


	66. Jogging the Lake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter today? Yes. 
> 
> Another one? Yes. 
> 
> Okay does that mean we won't get one for four months? Probably. 
> 
> XD

Jon's lungs were about finished, and he was thankful as he could see were they'd started in sight. Early morning run, he regretted even suggesting the idea to Daenerys as a way of increasing her breath capacity for the final task but after she enthusiastically had agreed he felt he had to honor it. Now, as she ran next to him, not even huffing and puffing anywhere near as much as him (who hadn't been flying on his broom as much because of the lack of Quidditch) he was praying that starting line would get closer. 

It had been a week since they'd realised what lied ahead of them in the Third task, a duel until almost death in which the victor will be awarded the highest points. Then, depending on how the standings were previously, the winner will be crowned and be given enough galleons to start a life after seventh year. Daenerys had already been put through her paces by Jon when it came to the simple defensive spells. He always maintained that practice is the only way you're going to make your spells 100 percent accurate all the time. 

She hadn't particularly enjoyed being put through the hard graft at first but she had noticed how much more control she had over her magic now, like she had in the first few years of Hogwarts before the... incident. Jon truly believed that the trauma she'd faced in her life was what was affecting her spells, and now, with it all behind her she is finally realising her true potential.

"Fucking finally!" That's what he hears next to him as they reach their starting point and she falls to the ground in deep breaths. She was suffering like him, that was almost good to know that he wasn't as unfit as she was. "I almost feel like I could murder you for even suggesting this as an exercise to help increase lung capacity but considering I'll be expelled and disqualified it'd kind of defeat the point. Consider yourself lucky"

"Love you too, Daenerys" Jon mumbled as he sat down on a rock next to her. He'd hardly seen Robb and Theon much this past week, only in the dorm and at lessons. He'd told them they'd figured out the third task and they'd been training in private so as not to rouse suspicion amongst the other champions, just in case they'd not yet figured the task out. But if Jon was being serious, he knew they'd already have done so and would be practising unknown spells that they had no help against other than a shield. "Man, never again"

"So you're going to give up after two runs this week? Wuss" Daenerys mumbled. Jon blinked before attacking her with his hands, tickling feverishly while Dany burst into laughter. She hacked him back and before they both knew it, they were kissing. It always led to this, even the sessions in the Room led to this moment. They could not help themselves, it was a thing to be seen how often they did kiss.

Dany was practising her Patronus charm for Defence when she'd felt so euphoric in casting the charm that she waltz straight up to Jon and they were pretty much rolling on the floor in front of the fireplace kissing. Jon had been so surprised by it he had to take a step back. He was the one to stop it, because while in the moment everything that happened was euphoric, had it gone too far, Daenerys would've regretted and been uncomfortable. He decided it was best to go slowly and work there way to the point where they share a bed. 

"Let's head back, the growl of my stomach means it wants Pancakes" Jon said earning himself a roll of the yes from Daenerys. They walked up the steps of the Stone circle and across the bridge to the entrance courtyard. When they reached it, Theon and Robb were chatting with Gendry and Zazzie by the door to the Entrance Hall. As Jon and Dany arrived, sweat and covered in mud from the wet grounds of the lake, they screwed their noses up at their appearance. "Mother's meeting?"

"No we've-" Robb was interrupted

"You've been running again?" Theon asked surprised. 

"Well you see Theon, when you go multiple times, it makes you fitter" Daenerys spoke sarcastically. 

"Clever" Theon grumbled. 

"Unlike you, heard you got a T in the potions exam" Jon raised an eyebrow. It was time, for the next five minutes Jon and Theon would be ribbing each other.

"No, he got a D for dreadful, not quite Troll" Gendry snickered.

"Shut up you, at least I didn't try and hook up with a taken girl" Theon growled. 

"You and Margaery broke up weeks ago don't pretend you even hold any sway over what she does" Gendry defended himself. 

"He's right, she always complain about how bad your kissing was in the dorm room" Daenerys chimed in, enjoying the jump on Theon pile out of character for her. But Jon liked it, he was pleased she was talking more to the other students and not just him and Missandei. however, she softened the blow of her insult. "And anyways, I heard Lizzie Corner likes you, Theon"

Jon wished she hadn't said anything his ego would be inflated for three to four days at the least. "No she doesn't, well, not anymore" Robb chuckled. Jon raised an eyebrow at whatever it was Robb was hiding from them. "I snogged her in the broom cupboard yesterday, she didn't even mention you Theon. I mean, not that she could I guess, what with my tongue down her throat"

"How many is that now?" Gendry was half impressed. 

"26 girls snogged this year" Robb grinned. 

"Why are we all congregated anyway?" Jon said ignoring his brothers speech about his conquests. "Is something is happening inside the Great Hall?" Jon said, noticing more and more students looking at the closed door in wonder. It was then he heard it, shouting. "What's going on in there?"

"Professor Lannister and Professor Baratheon have been arguing for about an hour now over the Daily Prophet, usually this stuff would be happening in the Headmaster's office but given Professor Baratheon accosted him while he was eating his waffles we all had to clear before we could even start our breakfast. Everyone's hungry and waiting to get back in" Zazzie revealed. "One of these days Professor Lannister is going to end up murdering that man, he's always looking at him as if he doesn't trust him. Who does though?"

"What do you mean?" Daenerys asked. She knew that both herself and Jon were suspicious of Professor Baratheon but also like Jon they did not know that other were suspicious of him, they had no reason to be, they hadn't heard anything to warrant their suspicions that he was aware of. 

"Last night while patrolling I heard him talking to someone about an inquiry into the goings on at the ministry, said that Minister Lannister was at his weakest and they needed to expose this weakness. Didn't think anything of it, everyone knows he's still bitter about the election and thought it was rigged. But the Daily Prophet did a front page spread on whether or not Stannis was trying to get the position out of Tywin's grip" Gendry informed them in hush voices. 

"What's that got to do with Professor Lannister? Why the shouting?" Jon said concerned as the voices inside the hall got louder. 

"There was supposebly an inside source from Hogwarts, which we all know is absolute bull. No one here cares whether he thinks the Election four years ago was rigged or not, he wasn't voted in and that's the end of it. Tywin Lannister is many things but I don't think he needs to rig an election to win one over the dry wall that is Stannis Baratheon" Gendry cackled. Jon however, did not. The going-ons in that hall were disturbing, and as head boy he felt compelled to do something about it. And so, with Daenerys saying no before he even moved to do anything he did anyway. 

He waltzed up to the door, Gendry, Zazzie, Robb and Theon shouting behind him while Daenerys just trudged behind him and barked about not doing anything stupid. They were still in their running clothes but he did not care. He wasn't about to let Stannis Baratheon cause a scene when the Headmaster's office was a two minute walk away. Just before he pushed on the door he heard 'I will not let the prophet smear my reputation all because you have a spy in your camp!'. 

That was it then, he heaved the door open with a confident push and the voices inside the hall became silent. Jon glared at Stannis Baratheon who was standing while Tyrion remained in his seat. He was trying to intimidate the Headmaster with fear, using his height to gain ground. Jon wasn't having any of this. Daenerys came in with him, but she did not say anything. "What's going on here?"

"This is a matter between the Headteacher and I, please go and make yourself useful somewhere else" Stannis huffed and turned his back on him. Jon, felt fire in his veins. 

"Professor Baratheon I am head boy here, and the welfare of my students is put before anything else. Jessica Hamby has Body dysmorphic disorder, do you know what that means?" Stannis did not say anything. "I didn't expect you would, what about Eating disorders? We have a few students struggling with that too" Again there was silence. "Like I said, my students welfare is the most important thing, so please, take this elsewhere before everyone loses out on breakfast before lessons in an hour"

"I will not-"

"The headmaster's office is a two minute walk away, if you'd like to let him finish his breakfast this is a matter you can take there in private!" Jon asserted himself, unsure in himself of what came over him in the process. Stannis looked defeated and with haste, stalked away from Professor Lannister's seat at the head of the room and slumped past Jon. He hadn't realised he was holding his breath but when the door swung behind him he sighed deeply. "Merlin"

Just as he heard Dany about to say something, the entire student populous came back into the hall, causing a rush that meant Jon and Dany almost got swept up in it. They took their place on the Gryffindor table for a change and waited for the noise to quieten down. "That was a brave thing you did there, it could've gone wrong"

"Indeed, but men like Stannis Baratheon think themselves to be high and mighty and when it suits them will try and exercise that onto others. They need putting in their place every now and then, or everyone will be scared of them. And as it seems, Professor Lannister looks happier not having a shouting fool in his face, even the Durmstrang students over there look more content now they're eating. Which, is what I should be doing" Jon grabbed as many pancakes as he could muster and tucked. 

He didn't make it two mouthful before he hears a whisper in his ear. "You have never been more attractive to me right now" He almost chokes, pancake almost coming out of his ears as he desperately recovers from the words that have made him do so. He could feel her smirking beside him. "Not that I can do anything about that, we've got lessons soon"

Jon cursed everything that he couldn't take Daenerys up to their room and make out in front of the fireplace, but she was right, lessons were soon and they had Defence first thing. So he swallowed every dirty thought in his head and began to finish up breakfast. In fact, he had to think about it so hard that by the time he went back to the dorm, got showered and dressed for Defence he'd completely forgotten she'd ever said anything. 

However, when he lined up outside the defence classroom with Theon and Robb and saw her short silver hair he remembered all over again. "Fuck"

"What's your problem, mate?" Theon asked concerned. 

"It's nothing, let's go in" Jon had to endure working in pairs with Dany on non verbal shields, an activity which meant she was very close to him, their bodies almost touching as they showed each other tips on how to cast accurate non-verbal magic. Then, they had potions in which they were brewing Amortenia, the love potion. Jon smelt coconuts in his which was Dany's shampoo of choice when she washed her hair. And then after Dinner they had a prefect meeting in which he did not listen to any of it, but just thought on her voice, and her scent and everything that actually drove him crazy. 

By the time the clock chimed eight and they had to do patrols, Jon had been driven crazy. And so, as they walked the Fifth floor corridor, seeing no one else around. Jon had to kiss her, he just had too. And while she was taken by surprise, she'd known it was coming. He wondered what she'd felt in that moment, what this bond between them was like for her. If she felt the same intensity as he did, how did she handle it? If she felt the same base urges as him, how did she control it?

Because Jon wanted nothing more than to love her unconditionally, to worship her body, but he has to stop himself from going too far. How does she control herself? At what point does the alarms go off in her head? Clearly last week it was when his hand had actually touched the flesh of her leg, but everyday she was getting stronger, more confident, every day she grew into a completely new woman. 

At what point does he know when she wants what he does? Of course, she'd say something, or at least he hoped she would. But he wouldn't want her to say something if she wasn't ready just to appease me. Yet everything he's every known about Dany is challenged if the later is the case. She would say, he knows it. Yet as they kiss in this instant, and his hand once again touches the skin of her knee, as it once again travels up, she does not stop it. Instead, she leans into his hand, wanting more of her skin explored. 

This is foreign to him, just as much as it is to her. And when his hand curves the flesh of her bottom, her pale milk skin, smooth under his coarse touch, he knows he's got to her limit. His hand rests in it's place as she parts and they look at each other, no word spoken, but progress made. She doesn't remove his hand, or signal discomfort of it being there. But their heavy breathing is taking up the chatter between them. 

_How can Robb be with so many different girls, yet not share if he's experienced anything like this?_

The level of intimacy is something Jon has never seen never mind felt. And feeling like he did not care about anything else in the world, he said so. "I have never, in my life, cared about anything as much as you, loved anything as much as you. You are so special to me, Dany" She moves and his hands fall from her hips, but embrace her as she wraps her arms around his waist. "When we finish seventh year, I want you to promise something"

"What is it?"

"Sell that family house of your and come and live with me" He stated, wanting her to know he never wants to be apart from her again. That she has a home in him. "I can imagine it's a home filled with horrifying memories for you, I imagine there are some good ones too. But if you are to truly move on, if we are to do so together, I think perhaps we could move in together after school"

Daenerys eyes widened. "You... you'd do that?"

"You know I'd do anything for you" Jon laughed, knowing she is still surprised every time he makes a statement or a show on how much he loves her. 

"Yeah but this is different. You're talking about living together, where would we live?" Dany expressed. 

Jon only had one answer. "In a flat above a shop in Diagon Alley maybe?"

His mouth was attacked instantly with hers. 


	67. Disarming the Dummy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brand new chapter, 
> 
> Y'all thirsties are gonna love this one. 
> 
> And then you're gonna want to punch me. 
> 
> Loves <3

"What time are you going to the Hufflepuff dorm tonight?" Jon asked Dany out of curiosity.

Daenerys had spent so much time with Jon as of late she was specifically making time for Missandei who had also been spending loads of time with her boyfriend Greyworm, one of the Beauxbaton contestants. Dany found it particularly sweet, Jon almost didn't want to let her go, in a sense that the last few weeks since the Second task they'd been closer than ever before and it was difficult to see how they were going to cope not seeing each other for more than twelve hours.

"Seven, Curfew is eight remember and while we're not on Patrol duty tonight I don't think I can be bothered to deal with the prefects by lurking out past said curfew" They were both currently sat in their room doing Potions homework, but they were almost finished and considering it was only two in the afternoon, they've both decided to do a little training today. Not that Daenerys was up to the task, as of late the only thing she wanted to do with Jon was make-out until her boundaries were reached. 

The night they patrolled after Jon confronted Stannis in the Great Hall was the best kiss they'd shared in terms of pure passion. While others, such as their first proper kiss on Christmas Eve, were all about emotion, this one had been unfiltered and raw. It had burn a map across Dany's skin, a constellation of Jon. His hands had been the flames in which she had worships, the Dragon's breath in which she bathed herself in and while she was still new to this, she can say that the images she conjured in her head only paled in reflection of what it actually felt like. Delight, that was it. 

"Okay" He said quietly, reading a passage of text from advanced potion making about the Amortenia Love Potion. Daenerys, when looking back on all that has happened, found it quite humorous that they were studying the love potion. Her actions as of late almost seemed like a woman under a spell, feeling the affects of a love potion as such. She had smelt the ferns and moss she'd long associated with Jon in the potion, along with that of parchments and books, a dusty smell. She was enamoured, rendered speechless when it came to him, and one would think that given at one point they set each other on fire, in the literal sense, it's more of a metaphorical sense these days. 

They didn't speak for another twenty minutes or so, Daenerys was so close to finishing her essay that she just knuckled down and tried not to think about the Journey ahead and all the unanswered questions they both faced. Will they survive the third task? Who are the dangerous men from the east? Who caused all the attacks on students? Who were the voices Jon heard in the corridor? Why are they doing this? And what is Stannis Baratheon's role in this? So many things that need to be answered, things that Daenerys felt like might be answered sooner than they're ready for. 

Everything was coming to a head now, and after her vision in which she saw her mother she was on edge about anymore which might occur. Everything was so messed up in her head that she'd been spending her days unbagging it all and categorising it inside herself. This is where she'd decided she'd need an evening with Missandei, away from Jon, just to get a fresh and clean perspective. They'd still talk over their linked diaries, if he was anything like her she couldn't completely cut him off. But a girlie evening painting toenails and talking about Witch Weekly magazine was something Dany thought she needed. 

But first, they were going to spar in practice for not only the third task, but everything that lied ahead of them. And Dany had fully given control over to Jon to teach, he was the Defence Against the Dark Arts Master after all. So as they finished their essays up, Dany confessed that she wanted to work on Expelliarmus as she'd realised while it was evident that they'd be all fighting until a sole winner remains, Harry Potter had used that spell in his final duel with the Dark Wizard Voldemort. It'd saved his life, and she'd never mastered it properly. 

Jon, finishing the essay just before she did, got the mechanical aids from the cupboard that had appeared a few days ago. They were tired of practising spells on each other and going to the Hospital wing cus one of them went wrong that they'd wondered how they could proceed without injuries. The cupboard had appeared and within it, mechanical dummies with wands in it's hands that would move around a bit, but never cast anything at you. 

He set them up as Dany filed away the parchments in her folder ready for their potions lesson on Tuesday and stood up to join Jon by the dummies. She was wearing a skirt again, she was enjoying doing so these days without the fear of her legs being covered in bruises and marks from the ordeal with Viserys. Her skin was clear, brand new since she walked through the flames. And so, she wore a skirt now instead of trousers. Plus the weather was warmer and soon it'd be too hot for Trousers. "That was dull, that essay"

"Every potions essay is dull, Dany. You're the only one who enjoys the subject" Jon winked and laughed as he moved bits of furniture out of the way so they could begin practice. "And no, I'm not only saying that because it's my weakest subject. I'm saying it because it's the truth. As nice is Professor Luwin is, he can drone on worse that Professor Binns in History of Magic"

"Codswallop" Dany disagreed. "It's a fascinating subject!"

"Nah, it's not" Jon once again, grinning like a cheeky five-year old, winked. Before Dany could even have a chance to recover from it (she was weak to him after all), he was taking his school jumper off and rolling his sleeves up. A lump caught in Dany's throat. _Oh my Merlin_ , she thought as she saw the strength in his arms and watch as he ran a hand through his hair. _He's all mine, all mine and no one elses_. He notices Dany's eyes gazing over him and while he says nothing, she can see in his eyes that he's feeling a little good about himself because of it. 

"Errr..." Dany starts but she can't seem to find words in that moment, so all she does is follow suit in taking her jumper off (carefully as not to remove other layers), and roll the sleeves of her shirt up. Jon then stands beside her as the dummy stands there, moving about a few inches as to unnerve them both. Dany concentrated, thinking about the outcome she wanted on the spell, trying to push how close he was to her behind. _Focus_. This is what always would happen, she'd cast the spell and he'd show her where she could improve it. Almost always. "Expelliarmus!"

The wand nudged in the dummies mechanical hand but it did not fully fly out, she almost felt like the dummy was proud of that fact, that he had bested her. It made her blood boil, and Jon knew it. "It's okay, we just go again. Remember footwork, remember confidence, remember the feeling of the spell. Again" She closed her eyes briefly, trying to muster the feeling. "Now"

"Expelliarmus!" She spoke sound and clear. The wand again, only nudged. She felt angry, why could she not get this spell down? She'd mastered the Patronas Charm now and yet she was struggling with the simplicity of a disarming charm. It was completely baffling to her that she could not get this spell to work, and she almost felt foolish that Jon could do it with such ease. But at least he wasn't judging her for her poor performance, he was offering help. Perhaps she was a helpless case. 

"Relax" She was tense, she could feel it, knots and twists in her muscles needed easing, something his words began to do her but not nearly relax her enough. The anger was born out of longing for Jon and being unsuccessful in her attempt to cast a decent disarming charm was the source of this frustration, and he knew it. "Just relax, my love"

"You're making me more tense, stop that" Dany chastised him, her breathing becoming short as he stood so close to her. He just chuckled and planted a kiss on her neck, like a flame that had licked her and caused serious damage, she found her knees shaking too. Her head rolled back onto his shoulder as he planted more and more kisses along her jaw and collar bone. He worked his way up and down the flesh there, biting her ear lobe too. _Holy Merlin..._ "Jon we... Jon"

Dany's body was feeling like a patch of ground that had been hit with a lightening bolt, blast after blast of excitement and intensity, her wand dropping on the floor as she arches her back and leans into his kisses. Unbeknown to her, her hands drift to her covered breasts, eager for the intensity to continue despite the fact that her brain was screaming at her to stop. She didn't want to in this moment, she needed a release of this tension in her body. She could feel her nipples were hard through the fabric of her shirt, she could feel her arm hairs standing on edge, she could feel him, like a warm blanket enveloping her body. 

 "Mmm, yes" She found her lips uttering, words she knew had a profound effect on Jon. He paused momentarily, the realisation that she was almost handing her body over to him in that moment. She couldn't let it go too far, she knew it, but in this moment, where in the room only the two of them existed, where no one was trying to take their lives or harm them in a tournament task, they were Jon and Dany. 

Jon's hands which had been on her hips the entire time began to travel up her waist, alarm bells ringing but her brain not engaging as he does. He's looking for a sign to stop, but she's not giving him one, not yet. She needed this, she needed his touch. And so, feeling like she could break all over again or be the most confident she'd ever been, she takes his hands with her own, and places them on her clothed breasts. 

Instantly she is alight, a burning sun so bright that as she leaned onto Jon for support while her lightly massaged her breasts she couldn't see or feel anything but him. Her breasts weren't big, nor where they small, but they fit perfectly into his hands, like he was made for her. Her nipples were so hard she was sure she'd make indents into his hands, and while she did not believe this to be real, that instead it was a dream she had conjures, she wanted him so badly, more than she had ever before. 

Visceral images appeared in her mind as they connected in this way, old memories of them fighting, setting each other on fire and other miserable deeds replaced with ones of love and devotion. The first connection, their commitment to each other to never fight again, the growth of their respect and understanding, the comfort he gave her when her mother died. All early signs that this was a serious turn in their relationship, that after all the ears of fighting, there was something there deep down between the two of them. There was love there. 

And more images, when he'd kissed her outside the potions classroom and the fireworks had gone off for the first time, the taste she remembers too, the forest smells she's so long associated with him. Each movement of his hands on her breast brings about a new memory, a new feeling. When she'd told him... the sadness yet the hope, that there was a better life out there for her with him in it. The countless kisses and caresses they'd had since, all culminating to this moment. She was drowning in his devotion, and she had no intention of swimming to the surface. Her voice wasn't strong in this moment, but she moaned his name, quiet at first but a little louder as she felt her body begin to shake. "Oh Jon"

"I love you" He mumbled against her skin, finding her weak spot on her neck and applies extra pressure on that area. Dany briefly, in that moment, contemplated what it would be like if he kissed her breasts the way he had done her neck, but that seemed to much and indeed that was what snapped her out of the moment. Not before she sighed loudly and stopped all of her movement as she lent against him. She was a little wet in her knickers, she knew so as she crossed her legs slightly. His hands stop and while he supported her, she wondered if he was scared he'd gone to far. He hadn't. 

After a few minutes, once the moment had passed she readjusted her clothing and bent down to pick her wand up. Thinking that perhaps she wanted this session to be over, Jon put his jumper back on and went to gather his books in his bag. Dany thought on all that just transpired and as she stared at the mechanical dummy which still had the wand firmly in it's grip, she blasted it with the disarming charm. "Expelliarmus"

The wand went flying in the air and landed by the entrance to the room. 

_I guess I relaxed..._

"Well... er, well done" Jon mumbled. "Sorry... I'm sorry, but er, well done"

Dany blinked several times.

_What in the world?_

The next few hours passed by in a weird state. While they spoke to each other, there was a strange atmosphere around them. Even at dinner Robb commented on how they were both acting like they'd just discovered a dark secret about each other and were weirded out by it. Dany wasn't going to exactly tell him otherwise, Robb and Theon would get a laugh out of it for weeks. But when Patrol had finished and he gave her an awkward goodnight kiss, it really felt like something might be awkward between them for some time. It wasn't how she'd wanted things to go, but she could understand it. They'd made a huge step forward in their relationship and it was a sign that she was more comfortable now doing these types of things. 

That evening, in the Hufflepuff dorm as she hung out with Missandei, he recounted to her everything that had happened. From agreeing to live with each other to the awkward encounter that afternoon that Dany felt she was more comfortable about than he had. Missandei had blushed the colour of strawberries when she'd recounted it all. She'd revealed that she and Grey worm, while they hadn't done that, they had done other stuff. "He kissed you where?"

"There" Dany's eyes widened.

"What was it like?"

"I... I don't think I can fully describe it to you... it was euphoric definitely, intimate, hot. I... I dunno I guess it was just not what I expected" Missandei was going beetroot as she painted Dany's fingernails with colour switching nail polish, they were enjoying being a soft lilac at the moment. Dany almost felt a streak of jealousy inside her, that Missandei's relationship has progressed to that. But she had to look at herself, she started completely destroyed because of her brother's abuse, so in many ways, she had made the most ground. "But you, after everything you've known about that... y'know... this is a really big step for you"

"It was, which is why I think we're both a little awkward about it now. It's the first time something other than kissing had occurred and I think he might have wigged out about it" Dany's got out her notebook in which she and Jon communicated in at night time if they needed to or if they were in different lessons. "I've been thinking about what I need to say to him to stop him from being as such"

"Tell him the truth" Missandei shrugged. "I get the impression he thinks he's pushed you too far, did you go to far?" 

"No, I was actually comfortable with it, scared of course, it was brand new" Daenerys stated. Missandei smiled, a knowing look on her face. 

"I'm proud of you, that you're finally enjoying life" Missandei closed up the nail polish bottle and hugged her friend. "Just tell him that everything you did you was comfortable with and if he doesn't believe you you'll go over to the Gryffindor dorm and let him do it again. That should make him stop being awkward!"

"Missandei!" Daenerys giggled. 

"Pfft, don't 'Missandei' me. You know you want to!" She laughed as she threw a pillow at Dany. 

_Why is Missandei wiser than I'll ever be?_


	68. Hearing the Redhead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, y'all are really out here being spoilt. 
> 
> Jon has a breakdown about many things and to make matters worse his family are being... well his family.
> 
> Also. 
> 
> It has been brought to my attention that The Dragon Club was stolen and uploaded to Wattpad. I have found the story and reported it for plagiarism. Be this as a warning. If ANYONE steals my stories, I will rain holy hell upon them. 
> 
> Shannon.

Jon's mind was in one of complete and utter turmoil. Had he enjoyed every second of their encounter in their room the previous day? Yes, he was a man after all and being able to touch Daenerys in a way he had not yet done as such was completely thrilling to him, exhilarating. Did he think that he'd taken things too far? No, he didn't. They both had an understanding between each other on boundaries and what was too much and he was happy to know those boundaries were expanding. So what was it that was bothering him?

_I haven't got a fucking clue._

For all this time since their first kiss outside that Potions classroom he'd done nothing more that to take her to their room lay her down by the fireplace and love, worship and support her body in any and every way. He has wanted to feel the smoothness of her skin, feel her breath quicken and taste her in his mouth. And then came the revelation. He was so scared of breaking her, pushing her too far, pushing her away from him. Everything he'd done was a calculated game almost, making sure that she was supported and loved but that he never took advantage of that. While she was stronger than ever, and willing to try new things, he did not want to freak her out and watch as their relationship falls apart. 

He couldn't let that happen, not after everything they've survived and endured together. And yet here he was in the school Library, still not having spoken or explained himself to Daenerys of why he's been acting aloof, but instead trying to focus on a Herbology essay that in know way is capturing his attention. And the worst part, he had a prefect meeting later in which he knew they'd come face to face. He knew he was being an idiot, and while he'd never admit aloud how afraid of hurting her he was, he on some level thinks she already knew. 

"That's the hardest I've seen you brood in a long time" Jon's head whips up tot he sound of his sister's voice to see Arya stood there with William Potter. Jon still had not officially met the Potter kid, but had heard all about his antics from the other prefects. Usually his sister was involved in them some ways. Jon just grumbles and looks back down to his parchments and books. "Okay, what's gotten into you? Did Daenerys dump your arse?"

"Ayra stark!" _Great_ , Jon thought, _another family member to try and mollycoddle me._

"What? I'm just saying" Arya shrugged. 

"Daenerys has not dumped Jon, the entire school would know by now" William Potter put his two piece in. Not that Jon cared for his opinion. 

"Maybe they are keeping it secret, it would explain why he looks so miserable" Robb. 

"He always looks miserable when she's not around him, how could you tell the difference?" Theon. 

Jon found himself exasperated. It was not for them to know that after years of abuse, Daenerys was actually the one okay with him touching her breasts and yet he freaked out as if he'd just been told he'd got a test in two minutes time and wasn't allowed to prepare for it. It was not for them to even know the nature of his relationship with Dany, none of it. It was for them to know and understand and cherish without their bloody nosy natures getting in the way!

"I am here, you know" He grumbles. 

"We know, we just don't care" Robb chortles before slapping Jon on the back in a hearty manner, The library was quite busy now and unlike usual, it was lively. Professor Marwin was likely to come out any moment and say everyone was to leave if they couldn't be quiet. It always was like this when Robb and Theon came in, havoc always seemed to follow them. "Come on, Jon. What's troubling you mate?"

"You all are, either sit down and study or leave me in peace to do mine" He said without even looking at their faces. 

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of bed" He heard in a low voice but chose to ignore it. That was when he heard her voice, sweet and sonorous across the other voices in the room. It cut him like a slicing charm, deep and straight to his bones. He didn't know if he wanted her to come over or not. On the one hand he'd give anything for his family to leave him alone, on the other the conversation that needed to be had between the two of them was not for their ears. "Speaking of the lady, and she shall appear"

"Hey everyone" He heard in her beautiful tone. He looked up and met her eyes, concern. That was what he saw first. He knew he was going to be in trouble for ignoring her messages on their shared notepad last night, but he in all honesty on saw them briefly and had fallen asleep. But he had read them that morning and thought about his reply. She'd told him that she was fine with what happened, that she really enjoyed it and he was not to worry about it. But there was something in these statements that didn't sit well with him. 

"Hello, Dany" Sansa said. 

"How is it every time I see you all together there seems like there's more of you?" She joked. 

"Because William isn't one of us and neither is Gendry" Arya snorted. 

"Thank you very much, best friend" Jon heard William grumble. He wasn't looking at anyone, only her. 

"Yeah thanks titch, I'll have you know Robb and Theon made me an honourably Stark" He heard Gendry's voice speak. 

"Don't call me titch!" Arya squeaked. 

"Whatever, titch" 

"Fuck sake" Jon grumbled before grabbing all his still off of the table and shoving it in his bag. He cleared his ink bottle, quill, text books and parchments before slinging his bag over his shoulder and not even saying goodbye to all of his family on the table. What does one have to do around here to get some peace and quiet? Apparently avoid the Library because it's not quiet enough. 

He knows he shouldn't march off but he feet took him and his brain wasn't functioning straight. He had been trying to do this herbology essay for six days now and he only had twelve inches of parchment on the uses of Venomous Tentacula. He needed twenty four. He was having to process everything with Dany in his mind and worrying over the fact that he had to full make-out with her and touch her breasts for her to successfully cast the disarming charm. How on earth in the tournament is she gonna get through the final task...

And there it was, the ugly root of the problem he'd been thinking about. He was worried for her, she'd murder him if he knew this is what he was thinking. He was though, and it could not be helped. He was worried that he'd not be able to get her Defence skills up to speed in time for her to take part in this task. He was worried that he himself wouldn't survive because he'd been distracted all this time by her (even if she's the best kind of distraction). And he had to be a distraction for her, this was the part he had most trouble with. 

He was in no way saying that he was so attractive that it must be distracting for her to be around him, because in all honest Jon didn't particularly think he was a totally handsome man like she believed him to be. But the acts they've been engaging in, kissing on patrols, losing focus in their room when they're suppose to be training for the tournament, being around each other twenty-four/seven has really had it's toll on other areas of their work. They were getting sloppy in rotas, they were making mistakes in meetings with Professor Lannister. All in all, they were not really acting like Jon and Dany anymore, and that was it. 

They weren't sloppy, they never were. 

Jon didn't have a plan as to where he was going, he just knew he needed somewhere where he could be alone and think clearly without the background of students. He decided to make his way to the lake, it was big enough that he could easily be left alone while doing his essay and thinking. So his feet clomped on the steps down the Grand Staircase and past the Great Hall. A few people still, even though he was in no mood, tried to ask him things, prefects wanting to know about rotas, Professor Mormont wanting to know if he'd looked into the Advance Defence classes he had been offered and everyone general being too nice to him for his liking. 

Advanced Defence, at the ministry over the summer. That had been a shock when Professor Mormont had approached him about it. Only twelve individuals got placed on that course a summer so it was a big honour to be asked about it. Not only that, he'd spoken about the difficulties of being an Auror and which areas he still needed to work on to completely pass all the tests with flying colours. He knew Jon was a perfectionist. 

This all stemmed from him helping Dany out in the Defence classes with her different spells and watching how good a teacher he was. He'd asked Jon if being an Auror was really what he wanted when he could easily have his job. While flattered that Professor Mormont thought so highly of him, he stated that it had been his dream to be an Auror for so long and that the goal was in his grasps. From that moment, Professor Mormont had aided Jon in whatever capacity he wanted to achieve that, including offering to try and get him on the Advance Defence classes at the ministry during the Summer. If you passed the Advanced placement, you were put onto the programme of your choice at the ministry, some go into Magical reversal, others to the sports department, and for Jon, the Auror Programme. 

_You're thinking about too many things Jon, breathe._

He was, all of the Auror and Defence waffle inside his brain had come out of left field and briefly made him forget about his real issue here. He was too in love with Daenerys, he was losing touch on everything in his life and he knew that if he continued to be too distracted by her they both could fall to harm in the tournament. The trial was soon too, and Dany hadn't even prepared for it. Jon wanted to go with her, he wasn't sure if he'd be allowed but he had to ask Professor Lannister. Then there was a small matter of passing N.E.W.Ts still to do, making sure neither of them are killed in the random attacks that had happened and possibly may happen. 

Merlin he had a lot on his mind, and he knew that ignoring Dany was not going to make any matters better, but he just needed to quiet, with no one, not just her, to distract him. Perhaps he could think clearly and come up with a plan on which they could both profit from it in terms of not dying in the tournament because they were distracted by each other. 

"I'm such an idiot" He mumbled as he finds a particularly secluded spot by the Lake from everyone else. But, as he should've known, peace and quiet doesn't last long in Hogwarts, it never does unless you're asleep.

"I'm not going to disagree with that" A voice behind him makes him jump. He turns to see the fire hair of Ygritte, a grin on her face after having successfully made him nearly crap himself. He hadn't really spoke to her all year, he found it odd she was here now.  _Hang on, she was just in the library, I saw her by the big bay window. What is she doing here?_ "Don't look so spooked I'll leave you alone in a bit"

"You followed me here, why?" He said confused. 

"Because like you just said, you're a big fucking idiot" She stated. "She walked off crying, you didn't even say hello to her"

"Who? Dany?" He said confused, worry settling in as he thought of every possibility of her crying and how much he was going to be in trouble. He'd deserve it if he did make her cry, he said he'd never hurt her, he'd promised a million times over. And yet, if Ygritte was being truthful, which when he looked back at the history of their relationship they'd shared last year, she always had been. But to save face in front of Ygritte, his face was stony. "I'm sure she wasn't crying"

"You're such a clueless man sometimes" Her northern accent was more intense than his, she was from as far north as you got in England without being in Scotland. Jon was utterly confused, and he was sure it was plastered all over his face. 

"Yes, I know nothing, I remember" Jon rolled his eyes, a little agitation coming through his tone. It didn't go unnoticed. 

"Look Jon, I didn't come here to talk about your girl, I don't even know what's happening between you two and I don't particularly care. But do her a favour and at least try to be there for her where you wasn't for me" Ygritte snapped, her eyes conveying disdain. "She's been to hell and back, we all know that in this school, just apologies for being an idiot and for overthinking things and that your sorry. That simple"

"You're right, you don't know anything. Not about her and not about me, never again" Jon almost spat, annoyed that his peace and quiet was no where to be found. "If you're not here to ridicule me about my relationship that you have no clue about, what are you here for?" 

"I needed to speak to you, as Head Boy" She said warily, her demeanour suddenly changing. There was something behind her eyes that Jon had never seen in Ygritte's face before. Fear, he'd never seen her be afraid of anything. "I, I was going to go to Danny about it, women feel more comfortable talking to each other about this type of thing but after she left the library I was left with no choice but to follow you" 

"What happened?" Jon asked curiously. 

Then tears, flooding out of the fiery redheads face. Jon was flabbergasted, he'd never seen her cry before. And even now, it wasn't sorrowful tears, it was angry tears. 

What the hell happened?

"I was walking down the steps of the Stone Circle last night... and someone attacked me" She said with fire and venom in her voice. She was attacked? Like the other students and like he and Dany had been? What did she mean? "Expelliarmus, disarmed me so I couldn't fight back"

Jon felt sickness swirl inside him, he didn't need to hear anymore, he knew exactly what it was she was going to say. That's why she wanted to speak with Daenerys, he understood in that moment. "Who?"

"I can't-"

"Who, Ygritte?" He said a little louder. 

There was a pause, the air seemed to disappear around them. 

A pregnant pause. 

"Durmstrang student, Drogo" She sighed. 

_Fuck._  


	69. Getting the True Answer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter? So soon after the last?
> 
> What can I say, I'm loving like that. 
> 
> Won't be one tomorrow as I'm at work all day, but Sunday I'm gonna try and upload two. 
> 
> Shannon  
> xx

Dany wasn't upset, even if a tear had fallen down her cheek, she was angry with herself. Why had they not discussed what happened straight away without letting it fester and rot into the point where they were avoiding each other? Or more specifically, he was ignoring her. And now, having left the library in a fit of rage, Dany was taking her frustrations out on the one thing that was guaranteed not to talk or fight back, the dummy in their room. "Stupid wolf"

Dany kicked the dummy over and paced around the room, her head a nice big mess of scrambled egg as she tried to file her thoughts into neat piles. It wasn't her fault that he'd got weird about it, was it? She'd made it very clear of her boundaries and they'd stopped when it had become too much for her, so what was his problem? There had to be something more at the root of this sudden break down in communication, something other than a simple fumble and kiss. 

She needed to find him, let him have a piece of her mind and demand an answer. Missandei had said that he'd be fine, that whatever he's feeling will pass. But Dany knew better than that, there was something he wasn't telling her, something that wasn't sitting right. She was about to pick up her bag and march around the school to find him when the walls moved and a door formed. He walked through it, his face angry and his eyes cold. But, when they fell upon her face, they became friendly, lustful almost at some points. Daenerys remained stoic however, not willing to let it show how secretly happy she was to see him. 

"You're angry with me" He sighed. 

"No I'm not" She said honestly. "I'm angry that we are only talking about this now and didn't when it first happened" 

Jon's eyes didn't give away what he was feeling, they remained warm and focused on her own. The colour, such a brilliant grey, almost silver in some lights, seeped into Dany's bosom, making her lust for him. He was such a handsome man, it actually pained her to look at him on some occasions. Today was not one however, she was too furious at the entire situation to not be serious as they spoke. 

"After what's just happened, it all seems unimportant now" Jon said cryptically. 

Dany's brows furrowed. She could see an intense look that was cracking at the seems, one of complete coldness and emptiness. "What happened?"

"I went to the Lake, for a place to think about things, about us. Not that any thinking actually happened, I was followed there" Jon stated, dropping his bag on the floor and flinging himself into the bean bag. "Ygritte came up to me, spoke of something that made my blood boil" Daenerys herself almost felt anger, what was Jon's ex-girlfriend doing talking to him? Following him? "She didn't want to speak to me about it, but she did. There was no other option for her, even though she's with Professor Lannister now"

"Jon, you're talking in riddles, what happened?" She demanded to know. 

"Last night, she was attacked by the Stone circles" Jon sighed. 

"Attacked? Another one?" Dany's mouth quivered a little as she felt fear creep over her skin, like a thousand arachnids crawling all over her skin. 

"No, not like the ones on us or on David and Jazzy" Jon sighed. 

"What kind of attack?" Dany said rushing to Jon's side and putting her hands on his knee. 

"She was raped, Dany" 

There was a good minute of silence as Dany's eyes widened and she just stared at Jon with her mouth parted. 

Ygritte, Jon's ex-girlfriend had been attacked last night down by the Stone Circles and no one had heard anything, seen anything? Had she not screamed? Had the attacker done to her what Viserys had done to Dany? Silencing charms are hard to do out in the open. Surely someone would've heard her? And who was the attacker? If it was dark did she see his face? Did she have to see the eyes of the man or woman who did it now every time she closed her eyes? She hadn't wanted to go to Jon either? Who had she wanted to speak to about it? And clearly the guy hadn't put a tongue-tying charm on her, she was able to tell Jon that it had occurred. 

"Jon..." Dany couldn't even say words. 

"Men are disgusting human beings sometimes, they think they can exert their dominance over women, think they can take whatever they want. It makes me so fucking sick! Time and time again, and I bet you she's not the only one this year, I bet other girls have but they're so scared to speak out!" Jon was livid, and Daenerys was livid for him. She understood that while there are no feelings of love towards Ygritte anymore, there had been once and he still cared for her welfare. "Someone has to stand up to this shit, we gotta stop this from happening!"

"Jon... who did it?"

Jon went silent. He knew, Dany could see it in his eyes. 

"Jon, tell me who did it!" She begged. 

He sighed deeply. 

"Drogo, from Durmstrang" He admitted. 

Dany saw rage, fire and blood and sweat and tears and salt, all of it in her vision as she felt rage towards the man who had laughed at Joffrey's taunts, tried to get her to come to the Yule Ball with him. _What a piece of shit_ , she thought angrily. And Dany knew he'd get away with it, unless Professor Lannister can get Ygritte to have a test with Madam Bones and she goes forward with an accusation.

That's always the hardest part, allowing yourself to be free of that torment and letting other's in to help. 

"And he's still alive?" Dany snarled. "Still walking around this school freely to do as he likes?"

"He was being called for as I left. Ygritte was off to the Hospital wing" Dany sighed. Well at least she was being tested. 

"Sorry, that must've been hard for you to see her like that"

Dany didn't know what was happening in this school anymore, everywhere you turned there was an obstacle to overcome, to face. And this was no different, the attack on Ygritte would be all around the school in a matter of hours and everyone will remain in their dorm rooms. There was attacks from unknown people n students, who they now knew were after them. But the worst part is the school Governors would be calling for a closing of the school when in fact this is the safest place for them. 

Dany would make that case for Professor Lannister, just look what happened whenever she went home from school. Her body was used as a play thing for her brother to do as he pleases and that was not what she wanted for other students, to feel unsafe away from Hogwarts as well as the current situation. "You said she didn't want to talk about it? Did you have to lift a silencing charm off of her?"

"No... Drogo didn't do that. He disarmed her and, put a body binding curse on her so she couldn't move" Daenerys felt sick to her stomach. Men were all different she figured, they weren't even men. They were animals. Viserys never put a body binding curse on her, he liked it when she tried to fight him, he got off on that. But Drogo, he didn't want any struggle, the quicker he could get his job done the better. This was something that was going to stay with Ygritte for the rest of her life, something she was going to have to process to help her trust anyone ever again.

"Sicko" Dany put her head in her hands. 

"She wanted to speak with you about it" Jon said off-hand. 

"Me?" Daenerys blinked. She could see why, Dany had gone through a well known ordeal and her sexual assault case was high in the public's knowledge. The trial was fast approaching and everyone would soon be wanting to know what happened. Ygritte would want someone she could trust that would know of her ordeal, believe in her. But in confiding in Jon she left herself open to not being believed in. However, Jon being Jon, would believe her straight away and be angry as he had been with Dany. She knew there was nothing Jon hated more than Rapists. 

"Yeah, shared experience I'd guess" Jon just mumbled quietly. 

"How long was you with Professor Lannister?" Dany asked. 

"About half an hour, thought I'd make myself scarce considering she was going to the Hospital Wing for an assessment. Professor Lys escorted her there" Jon confirmed. 

"I guess we won't have to deal with Drogo any more, a trial will be quick for him, I wouldn't be surprised if he is in prison before my brother" The air turned quiet as they both thought on what they needed to say, or what needed to be said. They both went to speak at the same time. "Sorry- go ahead"

"The trial will be soon, we need to keep clear heads. And to do that I need you to understand that I would move the entire earth to be with you, I love you so much" Jon stated, meaning Dany knew there was a 'but' coming. "We need to focus, our Head student work has been sloppy, there's been mistakes on the rotas and we've been kissing on Patrol. That is not like us, we're not the people we've been the past few weeks"

"Have you been uncomfortable with the progression in our relationship?" Dany asked, wondering. 

"No, not in the slightest. What we did yesterday..." He trailed off slightly as their eyes connected. "It was the greatest thing I've ever done with a woman, the greatest feeling I've had in a long, long time. You continue to amaze me and I fall in love with you deeper every day" He sighed. "But on the odd occasion, I need to breathe. We've been so deep in each other, connected together like a rubber band, stretching all this time. I have supported you all year, emotionally as well as physically. And I'd do it all over again. But again, I need to breathe"

"I understand" Dany said. She knew they were getting sloppy. They could die at the third task, they could be attacked tomorrow and at the beginning of the year they would've been ready. But if they couldn't get through a simple practical lesson of Expelliarmus, how was they suppose to fight in said tournament. They were both so in over there head. 

"Don't think I want to stop kissing you, or holding you or loving you. I don't; I told you I love you more now than ever. But this relationship has been so heavy for us both and you've unloaded all your trauma onto me; but I can't do the same back because you're still working through yours" Jon sighed. 

Dany paused. 

_What?_

"Jon... you know you can talk to me about anything that's troubling you right?" Dany said looking directly into his eyes. She knew that she unloaded all her baggage onto him, that she expected him, relied on him to help her with her problems. But the fact he felt like he couldn't talk about his shit to her felt like a foreign thought. He talked to her about his family issues, his relationships with Catelyn and it's strain on the family. He didn't have a mother, she knew that frustrated him. 

"I..."

"Where has something gone wrong that you feel like you can't talk to me about your shit but you've only got to listen to mine?" Dany felt bad. "I am so sorry, that this was how you feel. I've done a shitty job in making you feel like you can't talk to me"

"Dany it's fine, I don't have pressing shit like you do" 

"Don't belittle your own hurts because they aren't rape" Dany said bluntly. "Everyone hurts in different way, and one struggle is different from another"

"I guess so" He sighs. 

"It is so. Shit, Jon I don't think I'd be alive if it wasn't because of you. After mother died, I seriously for a moment or two when I cut off from everyone considered ending it all. But you showed me there was light to be found, a reason to live. And I'll be damned if I don't want to give you that same hope" She kissed him passionately on his lips, hands on his jaw and pouring every drop of her love into it. When the kissed finished she placed her forehead on his. "You are the most amazing person that life has gifted me. Don't think for a second that you cannot talk to me about anything that's troubling you"

Jon looked like he'd been smooched to death, Dany felt her cheeks flush for being so forward. "Well, um"

"Jon... why did you react like that after we, you know, did what we did yesterday?" Dany needed to know the truth; it was what she deserved. 

"At first I thought it was just a fear that I'd pushed you too far, that after all of the being careful around you, not wanting to push your limits I had finally gone too far. And then I thought perhaps I wasn't ready, that again the situation had occurred and my brain couldn't keep up quick enough with him" He laughed awkwardly. "I realised, it was a fear of losing you. And this is not me bragging about how much you were into it, but you only relaxed after we did what we did, couldn't cast until after. As I was walking to the Lake earlier, it hit my like a barrage of waves. I cannot see you die in this task, I cannot lose you. I cannot and I will not"

"I'm right here" She said as she snuggled up to him. 

"I know, and I am so in awe of you every waking moment. But there's a fear in me, one which Catelyn can't exploit with her constant hate, which not knowing my mother can even begin to understand. It's the fear of being in a world where you had been in and having to move on like I hadn't depended on you all this time" He admitted.

Dany couldn't breathe suddenly, it was as if she was being enveloped in a rain of love and she couldn't help but smile. 

"So... all in all you're being a sweet idiot?" She grins. Jon rolls his eyes. 

"Your sweet idiot, I hope?" He finally sighs. 

"Of course" Dany kisses him again, not intensely, but sweetly this time. They giggle like the lovebirds they are when the kissed finished. "We good?"

"Always" 


	70. Preparing the Trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it's back, a new chapter. Only 29 to go!
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy it! 
> 
> Shannon! xx

Curfew was now Seven, and while it was inevitable after a student raped another, Jon knew Professor Lannister had fought his utmost hardest to keep this school open. Telling the School Governors that it was a Separate attack from the other ones on Champions and there for should be treated differently managed to win them over for now. It was two in the afternoon, both him and Dany had an afternoon free so now they were having a meeting with Professor Lannister where they were being told this information. 

"As much as I always seem like I enjoy disagreeing with the board, I do not and respect their concerns and frets. I do however, believe I'm the best option to follow when it comes to the decisions made to protect students, I'm here with them twenty four seven while they sit in their fancy manor houses and don't see the day to day going ons in the school" Professor Lannister sounded out. Jon had to hold back a snort of laughter, he did have a point. "I need you both more focused and vigilant than ever before, the last three months of term are going to be the hardest this school has ever faced and we need to be careful at any time and moment for another attack on our livelihood"

"Professor Lannister... Are you alright?" Daenerys asks, Jon feels his body hum to the sweet sound of her voice as it fizzes on the air and makes Jon tingle all over. _Focus Jon, it's not like you've never heard her speak before, so stop acting like it._ Jon had told himself after their conversation in the room that he wouldn't allow himself to be so easily affected by her for the time being as it was difficult to stay alert. But she was just so... _Merlin, I love her_. 

"I'm fine, dear" He just nodded, pouring himself a large Brandy. "A few of the Governors think they'd be more suited to be headmaster than me, but nothing I cannot handle"

"Who in their right mind thinks they're a better wizard or man than you?" Jon harked. It wasn't that he had never said this before to himself, but after everything, after all Professor Lannister had given to the school he couldn't believe that some individuals could think they're a better fit for this place that him. Professor Lannister could be Minister For Magic if he wanted to be, he was that wise, intelligent and strong. But he loved teaching students, protecting them, he new that much. 

"Your father, to be exact" Professor Lannister stated. Jon's mouth fell to the floor. Dany next to him, uttered the sentiments that he was thinking. 

"A man who can't even protect his own son from his wicked wife thinks he can do a better job at running Hogwarts than that of the Greatest Headmaster this school has ever seen?" Jon was slightly shocked that she went there, but what she spoke was true. He always knew his father to be an honest man, never ambitious or prideful. So hearing that he has challenged Professor Lannisters rightful place as Headmaster of this fine institution was alarming and frankly almost out of character. Perhaps he didn't know the man very well after all...

"He believes that I have not done enough security checks of guests coming in and out of the school, he said in front of the governors that while he understands me to be a 'brilliant man' I have failed to seek this threat out and destroy it before anything has happened. Because apparently, I can read the future and knew the attacks would happen before they did. I understand his worry for the students, he wouldn't be doing his job on the board of governors if he didn't" 

Jon wasn't even sure why he was discussing these matters with his Head boy and girl, these would be things he'd discuss with Professor Lys and no one else. Perhaps it had reached a stage where he trusted them both so implicitly that he felt he could share this information, it would also be in his interest to let Jon know of what his father was doing on the board. It was ironic to Jon how the governors were the ones that allowed the tournament to go through in the first place and now they were complaining about the attacks. 

They read the news surely? They'd seen that in the east, near Durmstrang school there had been dark wizard activity and they had willingly allowed that school to come to Hogwarts to partake in a dangerous tournament. The security breaches are on them as much as they are Professor Lannister. Patrols are happening twenty four seven now, prefects were only getting five hours of sleep as they're rota'd to do night shifts aswell. Jon and Dany had been awake since three that morning having only fallen asleep just after ten. They had to be up and ready for the four until eight shift of prefect duty, taking Robb and Theon off of their twelve until four shift. 

"It's all rubbish, they're just worried that someone will call them out for not seeing a situation in which inviting a school in which they're in the centre of a dark wizarding activity hive, inviting that school over to compete in a dangerous tournament and not realising their could be some element of danger to this" Daenerys uttered Jon's thoughts as if she'd read them in his mind and spoke them for her. 

"That's exactly it, Daenerys" Professor Lannister smirked. "But anyhow, I cannot change their minds and for now they have been appeased. I just need you to let the prefects know of the new changes, and why. I usually am not forthcoming with this sort of information but they deserve to know why" He finished his brandy before offering them both tea and biscuits. Jon wasn't going to lie, he kind of wanted a drop of the brandy himself, but even though he was eighteen, it wasn't going to happen. "Now let's discuss this upcoming trial"

Jon could feel Dany tense up next to him, it was four day away now. The cold months of February and March had left them behind and the warm rains of April washed out the school. It had all happened so quickly, they'd been dealing with ordeal after ordeal in the school that they'd both allowed time to go by so quickly and for this trial to sneak up on them. Jon placed a hand on her knee for comfort, she eased a little, he could tell. 

"I've spoken with the Minister and we've decided that you're best of flooing into his office. There's no point you going through the ministry itself, there will be hundreds of Photographers and reporters. To save you from that we thought it was best to go to his office, do you agree?" He asked, Jon turned to glance at her. She merely nodded. "Good, that's the first order of business to agree on. Now the Judge will be one, Carmela Fremont, she's renowned in the Spanish wizarding community where she usually operates for her long prison sentences"

"She's Spanish?" Jon asked confused. 

"Half Spanish, her parents are from there but she was born and raised here. She lives out there now though, has done for fifteen years and she has revolutionised Spanish law to a more modern society, campaigns for women's rights amongst the muggles too, can be seen at pride weekends, the bunch. She's a good choice for this trial. She's been chosen by the Minister and the other official working on the case as they needed to make sure it was an unbiased proceeding. With Viserys track record at the ministry it's hard to find one who doesn't but their hatred for him behind and focus on the facts"

Daenerys again said nothing, she was mulling things over. Jon recognised the fear on her face, he'd seen it so many times already in which he'd been the one to calm her down instantly. But this was a situation in which it would have to wait, they'd have to go through this meeting before he could offer comfort. 

"Proceedings begin at Ten on the sixth of April. You need to be there an hour before, security checks, verification and the like before you are seated in the stands. It'll be a long day and while sometimes you may be worried that there will be a few days of this trial, I've been told that the Minister has made it known to Judge Fremont that she needs to be quicker in proceedings" Professor Lannister passed over a handkerchief to Daenerys as she started to cry. 

"It's really happening" She mewed and Jon felt his heart burst. He scooches his chair over and wraps his arms around her in an affectionate display they do not usually show in front of teachers, but he's making an exception for this once. Jon didn't need to speak, his actions gave her the comfort she needed, but he did allow Professor Lannister to continue. 

"I have also spoken with the Minister on a few other matters. Firstly, regarding whether or not Jon is allowed into the proceedings. He has been granted access as I explained the nature of your relationship but only in the viewing box, not in the stand with you. This is all I could be granted" He stated. Jon was okay with this, as long as she could know that he was there in some capacity he could live with not being stood right next to her. "However there has been a request by another person to sit in on the trial"

Dany turned to look at Professor Lannister, eyes puffy and red. "Who?"

"Your other brother, Rhaegar" He stated. 

There was silence then, Dany looked like she was deep in memories. Jon knew that Rhaegar had been Dany's favourite brother from Day one and that it was only because of a falling out between Rhaegar and her father Aerys (who has still not been seen or heard since he disappeared and left Dany's mother) that their communication fell apart. He knew Dany had been angry at him, because as soon as Rhaegar left, she'd turned to Viserys in emotional support, and the rest was history as they say. 

Jon didn't know what the state of that relationship was now, only knowing that he'd sent a few letters and Dany had responded at Christmas with a thank you for the Dragon Necklace that he'd bought her. They hadn't communicated since the revelation of her ordeal and Jon, looking from the outside in wondered if it was a denial thing on Rhaegar's part or if he was still mulling things over. But wanting to sit in on the trial definitely showed that he cared for Dany and wanted to be there for her. 

"What did he say?" Jon asked on Dany's behalf. 

"I have the letter here somewhere. Hold on, it's in amongst all these papers" Professor Lannister fumbled for a few minutes as he went through the file he and Dany had been keeping since the start of the year. It was after a few minutes of complete silence, except for parchments crinkling, that he spoke. "I kept a copy of this after the Minister made me aware of the letter. He asked for my opinion on whether he was allowed. I said I'd have to speak with you of course Miss. Targaryen" Jon felt like the seconds were ticking by slower than time itself, an age while they waited for him to put his glasses on and read. Dany nodded when he asked if it was okay to read aloud. "Okay...

_Dear Minister for Magic,_

_It is my understanding that on April the sixth, at ten in the morning you are conducting a trial for one Viserys Targaryen III for multiple offence or statutory rape. I must ask, as Rhaegar Targaryen, brother to both Defendant and Victim, that I am allowed to stand in on the trial. Seeing the event of what has happened unfold over the last few months, it is hard for me to believe what my brother has been capable of. Yet I stand with my sister, for her heart is true and has never given me cause to believe she is a liar._

_I request a seat in the visiting box, for I need to know the truth and need to see this truth played out with my own two eyes. It is one of my greatest failures in leaving the family behind, that I was not there to protect her when this happened._

_Thank you for your time,_

_Best Regards,_

_Rhaegar Targaryen_ "

Jon stared Dany down, waiting for the reaction. She didn't say anything, she didn't even move a muscle. She just stared at the letter in Professor Lannister's hand. Jon wanted to know what she was thinking, wanted to know if she too was wondering why he hadn't even sent word to her about any of it since the reveal all those months ago at the Second task. There had to be a reason, and as Jon thought on it, the most likely one that came to his mind was that Rhaegar was afraid of Dany, that she will shut him out like he did the family in the first place. 

He needed to speak with Dany, privately.

"Professor Lannister, could we have a few minutes, please?" Jon asked politely, even if it was the Headmaster's office. Professor Lannister rolled his eyes at the idea of being kicked out of his own office momentarily but nodded and walked up to the golden Phoenix on the second level of his office before disappearing out of view. Jon breathed in a deep breath. "What are you thinking, sweetheart?"

"Huh?" She is pulled out of her trance by him, she was definitely deep in thought over the situation. 

"What's on your mind?" He asks again. 

"Oh just... I remembered when Rhaegar saved me from a Redcap in the garden one time. He kissed my knee better from where I'd fallen down, he'd healed it with a spell and told me that one day I'd be the greatest witch who ever lived and that I'd be able to fight off Redcaps without even a second thought. That was the summer before First year" She said, a half smile on her face. "That was the best thing about Rhaegar, he believed in me, even when I couldn't believe in myself. He came with me to Platform Nine and three quarters on my very first day. I don't think I'd have been able to board the train without him" 

"He seems like a good man" Jon agreed. 

"He was, he was the best brother anyone could ask for" She sighed as she took the letter off of Professor Lannister's desk and reread it for herself. "I remember the day he walked out like it was yesterday. I'd been home for Christmas for two days. Rhaegar had been trying his best to blend into society after we'd been granted to live here, he met a woman named Elia who fancied the pants off of him. You could see it in her face. Father didn't like her, said she wasn't worthy to be with one of his sons. Rhaegar said that they were not royalty anymore, like we had been in Valyria hundreds of years ago, we were at the bottom of the social class and Rhaegar had found someone in amongst the jeers and stares of everyone they met"

"The more you tell me about your family the more it amazes me how you've endured for this long" Jon cooed, placing a hand on her thigh in support once more. 

"Well, the arguments I could handle. But when Rhaegar walked out, when he point blank said he'd never come back... before that moment, all the way until you kissed me for the first time... I've never felt truly happy. That's four years of sadness and fear and depression that I had to endure. And while I always said my anger was towards Rhaegar for leaving, it never was. It was for Father, for not appreciating his son, for not blessing his relationship, for forcing him to leave the family. Two days I'd been home, that's all I got to spend with Rhaegar"

"That must've been difficult to process"

"In all honesty I still haven't processed it. Given a week later I was screaming in pain and fear on my bathroom floor while Viserys defiled me" She sighed, distant memories clearly filling her with sadness. Jon felt his blood boil at the mere mention of the pain she endured from Viserys. He'd read a letter Dany had received this year from him before the arrest. It had made his mouth dry and his eyes sweat. Jon couldn't even bring himself to remember what he'd wrote, for bile clog his throat. 

"What do you want to do?" Jon asked sincerely. "I know it's not my place to make up your mind for you but I can offer my opinion. And while he hasn't made an effort to get into contact with you since the Second task I think it's worth pointing out that perhaps he's still in a stage of denial and that putting him into the visiting section of the trial, he might fully realise what has happened. I think he misses you"

Jon doesn't know how long the room was silent for after this point, only the snores of some of the portraits could be heard and the distant pacing of Professor Lannister on the floor above. But Dany agreed, he could see it in her face. "Okay, yes"

Jon kissed her softly on her lips, careful not to instigate a full on make-out session in Professor Lannister's office. He promised her that they'd get through it together, whatever this trial would throw at them, whatever stands in their way. He believed it, he knew that after it was all over, they'd come out on the other side and be able to finish school, get jobs like normal witches and wizards and live a life together they deserved. 


	71. Steadying the Breathing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it's back and this is just a small filler chapter, because the next three are all big chapters, really big. 
> 
> Also warning, there is a horrible start to this one with Dany remembering her abuse, so just be careful. 
> 
> Thanks for the love and support for this story, it still amazes me after all this time that you all still love it so much. It's going to be a crazy ending to this saga, and the 29 remaining chapters are all bangers!
> 
> Love you forever, Shannon Xx
> 
> P.S, if you ever have any prompts for oneshot Jonerys stuff, please feel free to leave them in comments.

_Daenerys feels a hand constrict around her throat, blearily, her eyes adjust to what was above her, Viserys. She was dreaming again, a cruel and vivid re-imagining of when he first abused her all that time ago. She can't even scream, his hand is clasped on her throat so tight she's unsure if she can breathe. His eyes are wild with a deranged lust that makes her stomach drop, a revolting wish to make Dany his in a cruel attack in her bathroom._

_"Viserys, please don't" She managed to choke out as she felt her throat constrict as his hand tightened around it. She was already bleeding from a cut on her forehead_ _that had been caused by his pocket knife scraping along her sensitive skin. It was drying on her cheek, the occasional bit dripping into her own mouth. And now; his large hand was closing around her windpipe as she struggled to get away from his grasp._ _He was so violent, more so than Daenerys had ever imagined him to be. She was being tortured, defiled and beaten bloody. She wailed in pain; but it was helpless, useless even. She cried and cried and cried until the tears ran dry and the will to fight in her body had not existed anymore. And that's the thing she wished was more true; she wishes she did not exist._

_So now: as she stared into violet eyes similar to her own, she felt the numbness take over as the hatred for him boiled over and flowed from her every pore. **How could he do this to me? Was it a product of our parents insect?**   She thought. Valyrian's had been known for fiery temperaments. Had she done something wrong? No, she did not. It was not her fault that this was happening, it was him. Viserys and his vile decision to rape his own sister were the only thing to blame. She was innocent._

_His little whore, that's what he calls her and it feels like a stab in the gut. Demeaning her piece by piece was what he did best._ _He ripped her towel and underwear off; pin her down with his own body as her voice evaporated onto the air. She was trying to call out, for someone to hear her pleas, no one did, she was truly alone and going to have to endure this attack on her body._ _Never pleasure. She tried to fight back, wriggle and struggle underneath him but his large frame enveloped her small one. It just made him be rougher, more harsh. It turned him on to see her struggle and cry. "Viserys please!"_

_"That's it my little whore, say my name" He mistakes her cry for him to stop as a sign that she wants him and it makes her want to throw up, all over the bathroom. She's naked now, her tiny thirteen yea old, not full developed body is exposed to him and it's then, that her life changes forever. Felling like she was being split in two pieces, he forces his erection inside her roughly and with urgency. The searing pain that flashes across her skin and from within her is enough to render her useless. She feels like she will pass out from the pain, she can't even move anymore, she's got no energy._

_"No... no..." She tries to fight it, tries to get him to stop, but it's no use. He's muttering things, saying she feels good around his cock, saying he's always wanted her in this way. She can't help but feel like she wants to die in that moment. As he pulls out and slams into her again, her small genitals throbbing and aching at the foreign pain, she blacks out, remembering no more, but feeling it all when she wakes an hour later in her own bed and her brother next to her, kissing her skin._

Dany jolts awake. 

It was just a dream, she has to tell herself as she looks around at her surroundings. She's in her dorm, and as she looks at the sleeping forms next to her in their own dorm beds she breathes easily and slowly, trying to relax. She glances at Margaery, who's face is fully in her pillow and her hair is sprawled about all over. She glances at the twins in their own beds, sleeping like mirrors of each other, one on their right side the other on their left. She looks to the window, the earliest signs of daylight pouring through and illuminating the furnishings in their dorm. 

It was six, maybe seven, the sky a pinkish hue as the sun starts to rise in the far distance. Daenerys felt relief after she calmed herself down from the lucid dream. She'd have to face him today, the monster who defiled her body for so long, who made her feel totally broken. She was going to have to look into that man's face and listen to his reasoning or defence of himself as to why he did it. She was unsure of what defence he could use, all of it, the Judge would see right through it. Danny had given every single memory as evidence, he had no leg to stand on. 

Yet still, there was a part of her frightened, worried he would somehow be determined to be not guilty of the assault on her body. That after the trial was done he'd somehow walk away Scot-free and haunt her for the rest of her days, attacking her whenever and wherever he could. This is the illogical part of Dany's brain that years of abuse has affected, such fear within her that to everyone else, it would seem silly to think as such. 

_You'll be fine._

She has to tell herself this or she does not think she can even get out of her dorm bed, worried her legs ill give in if she stands up and tries to get on with her day. She'd have Jon there, in the visiting stands as support. That was a comfort, that her love would be in the room, offering emotional support and feeling like she could get through this trial. She told herself to focus on one thing at a time, and as she laid in bed, sweat forming on her skin as the last embers of the nightmare flow of her skin, getting up was the first step to take today.

She sits up and surveys the surroundings once more, her trial outfit hung up on one of the posts of her bed ready for the day of proceedings. _I can do this_ , she tells herself, beign her own support int he absence of Jon from the dorm room. She throws the blankets and duvet back from her body, the cool air hitting her as her legs swung to spin her around. She plants her feet on the ground, head still swirling slightly after reliving her worst memory. Her legs are like jelly, she realises, so she applies a small amount of pressure as she leans forward, her hands firmly on the bed for support. 

She doesn't feel sick anymore, she's glad that motion has gone, but she does feel weary, as if sleep was not REM and that from the state of her dream, she wondered if it was a witless and restless state all seven hours she had. Slowly, but surely, she rises from the bed, her legs still shaky but becoming stronger as she breathes deeply. She realises how silly she must look, how she would look if any of the girls in the dorm wake up and saw her rising from the bed like a very old lady. Margaery would laugh, the twins would smile teasingly but perhaps knowing today was trial day, they'd understand. 

You'll be fine. 

She has to keep repeating this mantra in her head as she stands up straight and breathes in deeply. She decides she needs to have a shower, the outfit was smart for trial and she wanted to look her best, to feel as comfortable as possibly in that foreign environment that is the Ministry courtrooms. She paces to her side table, just a few steps and pulls out her toiletries from within. Toothbrush, shower cream, shampoo, conditioner. She even thinks about putting on a bit of the makeup that Missandei bought her for Christmas, just to make a good impression to the judge. 

She decides against it, she still hadn't mastered the art of putting it on properly and she'd had to look like she'd got smudges all over her face while at the trial. Her hand firmly gripping her toiletries, she slowly and steadily makes her way to the girl's bathroom in the dorm. She accidentally stands on the creaking part of the floorboards and stands still for a moment, soft snoring from Margaery momentarily getting louder before subduing once more. She sighs and leave the girls behind to get washed. As she walks to the bathroom she thinks of Jon. 

It's no surprise to her brain given he's all she thinks about most days but it was on a day like today where she thought she'd never be more grateful for anything in her life. Jon treat her like a princess, like she was a queen back in Valyria and the world was hers. Of course, she tried to treat him as such, with the same love and attention he gave her but she did wonder if it felt the same for him. Men were complicated beings, particularly Jon. The muggles believe in gods and such, she wondered if he was one of them. She thought about him with as much vigour and love as a devout person. 

Or perhaps she was just crazy in love. 

She entered the bathroom with him lingering in her subconscious and when she turned the water on, he was suddenly more prevalent than he had been walking here. As her ears tuned to the running water and the room filled with a fine steam, her skin goosebumped before she even took all her clothes off. Every single ounces of the nightmare she'd awoken from had been replaced with a feeling of love and comfort. Like Jon was enveloping her in his arms, like the warmth that spread across her skin was his embrace.

Her pyjamas were discarded and her hair was flowing free. It had grown quickly over the past few weeks since the task, her pixie cut turning itself into a shoulder length design but the colour still as blonde and brilliant as ever. She sighed deeply as she stood in front of the steamed up mirror and looked at herself. Her body was completely different. After walking through the fires and being reborn, there was not a single mark on her body from Viserys abuse. She was thankful that her outfit for the trial covered her body completely, she didn't want them asking why she had the scars in the photographic evidence and not while she was sat there in front of them. 

But then again, Dany walking through the fire was a well known occurrence, something the entire attention was speaking about she had been told. While she never had letters from anyone other than Viserys, she'd gotten a few messages of support for the task from the viewing public who had been to the task. It was still surreal, all of it. Walking through flames, taming dragons, being reborn as such. It made her stronger, that was for sure. She had so much power inside her, and she was a great witch, she knew it. Everything she'd been through had led up tot hat second task and now to the trial. 

_You are Daenerys of House Targaryen, descendant of Valyria, fire made flesh. You will be fine._

She had to repeat it all in her head again, dark thoughts threatening to get to her as the looming trial begins to cloud her. She's still gazing at herself in the mirror, wondering when or if ever she'll be comfortable enough to show Jon this body of hers. She knows once the trial is done and she can move on with her life, that they will be together. And she knows he'll wait two months or twenty years for her, he'd said as much. She's also getting more comfortable with him, if she'd have known at the beginning of the year that Jon would be stroking her hips and thighs while they made out, she'd have laughed until her stomach hurt. 

Sighing as she could not see much more of her own reflection because of the steam, she turns to face the shower. walking into it, she feels the water's warm reach smooth across her supple skin. It's a blanket of heat, one which she feels ignite a tenacity within her, one which becomes ready for this trial. She's ready to face him, to look her abuser in the eye and watch as panic sets in when he's sentenced guilty. She wonders what his sentence will be, life in Azkaban? She thinks the more likely action will be a Dementor's kiss, but he doesn't deserve that. He deserves to rot in a cell, tortured, slowly burned alive. He deserves nothing. 

Dany scares herself with how easily her thoughts can turn dark like that, but after the abuse and horror she suffered at the hands of Viserys, she feels it's perfectly normal for her to get these feelings. She does find herself wondering how Jon will fair at today's trial. He'd never seen Viserys before, Dany did not keep pictures of the family with her, so she could not help but wonder if he'll reign himself in and let the trial go along smoothly. He would do anything for her, she just also worries that means he might smack Viserys in his pathetic face. 

There is a small part of her that want him to, but she knows, as she begins to wash her hair, that this trial will already be long enough without unnecessary delays of a fight. she must remind him to keep himself in check, although sitting in the visiting stands, there's nothing he can feesably do. It'll be near the back of the courtroom. She also realises in this moment that not only will she have to face Viserys, she'll have to look Rhaegar in the eye, something she has not done in four years. He had a lot of explaining to do, but it wasn't ll his fault, she knew so. 

_Still doesn't give him the right to abandon his family, his sister who loved him and idolised him so._

Daenerys needed to keep her thoughts in check or this could be a day where her emotions are left in tatters. So as she washed her body, goosepimples appearing all over her skin and feeling the grossness from the nightmare finally leave her skin. She decides to forget everything, put it all behind her for the moment as she concentrates on getting ready, getting herself together. 

She's not in the shower long, her thoughts of Jon threaten to leak and cause problems, her breathing increasing as she touches herself in the shower. So to combat it all, she just gets out and dries herself off. Another time, not today. She cannot bare that today. The towel if fluffy and warm, drying her in an instance, warming her enough to the point wear she feels ready for the day. The steam slowly disappears and her reflection is there once again. She looks nervous but ready, calm but scared. 

Gripping the sink with her spare hand she takes deep breathes, in and out, in and out. She remembers Jon, the feel of his embrace, his lingering looks of love towards her. She remembers Missandei's friendship, remembers the feeling of love, the outpouring of devotion the two had come to share. She remembers telling Professor Lannister all those months ago, telling him about the abuse she'd suffered. The friendship, the trust she'd built with him had left her feeling warm. She had them in her corner, and she was now ready.

_You'll be fine._

The trial was going to be long, it was going to hurt, she knew as such, but there's one thing she'd learnt. She'd hit rock bottom, and today she was going to be on top of the world, knowing he would be done for and she would be free to live her life. A life with the one person who cared for her more than she'd ever felt cared for by someone, even more so than her mother. 

A life with Jon. 

 


	72. Flooing the Fireplace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter this week? 
> 
> What have we done to deserve this?
> 
> I know I just am so excited about the trial that I had to give you this one. Slight change, the trial will take over another three/four chapters of this story, it's gonna be delicious. 
> 
> Love y'all
> 
> Shannon. 
> 
> P.S, don't forget to put your suggestions for smutty one-shots in the comments!

Jon was struggling to keep the pancakes in his stomach, unusual for him. He was sick to the pit of his gut with worry, it was etched on his face, every flinch and wince of the doors of the Great Hall opening, waiting for her to come in. Today was it, the trial, the day he would watch the vile man he'd heard so much about go down for his crimes. He couldn't believe how it had come around so quickly, how it had crept up on her without either of them realising. Jon looked around the room once more, everyone dressed in their uniforms and robes, ready for the days lessons while he was wearing a smart shirt and trousers, ready to go with her to the trial. 

"You look like death" A familiar voice sounds out next to him, deep and northern just like his own. Robb. His eyes flick up to meet his brother who also had a weary look on his face. Theon was also stood there. While he and Theon had never really shown much in the way of support for his relationship with Dany, or for the suffering she'd done, he knew they did care and support them both. And it's on his face right now, concern. "You really should eat, you'll regret not doing it"

"Every bite feels like I might throw up" He nervously laughs. He should eat, he knows Robb is right, but he's so wretched with nerves for her that he can't think about anything else. She would be free today, free from that voice in her heard which keeps telling her he will get away with everything that has happened. He knows it, he can see it in her eyes and she's almost told him as such. What if he's not guilty? She'd asked him out of the blue the night before, when they'd been training in their room. Jon was unsure he'd heard the right words fall out of her mouth, but when he'd locked eyes and he saw the panic and fear...

 _You will be free tomorrow, you will be fine._ That's what he'd said to sooth her, and she had calmed down in that moment. But he'd be able to tell if it really worked the moment he laid eyes on her this morning. Theon sat opposite and Robb next to Theon, they both looked concerned. Even Ygritte, who walked behind them offered a small smile of support towards him. But at the end of the day, it wasn't him they should be offering support too, it was-

The door creaking ended his train of thought, blonde hair and a small stature engaged his attention. The room fell quiet as she entered, eyes upon her and breaths held. He forgot all about his pancakes and stood from his seat. They should go now, before she's swarmed with people. He grabs a slice of buttered toast and a napkin and takes it with him, mumbling a small bye to Robb and Theon. He walks over to her, eyes locked, wanting more than anything to hold her in his arms, to give her his unconditional support. 

She looks... good. She's wearing a trouser/blazer combination with a white shirt underneath and her blazer has a cape of some sorts fashioned to it. She looked like an adult, it was breath-taking. Her eyes held hope, the fear had clearly melted away overnight, perhaps Jon's words for her offering solace. She was ready, in fact, in the time he'd known her, he doesn't think he'd ever seen her this confident before. 

_I hope this is real and it's not just for show._

Jon doesn't think he'll be able to handle it if she breaks down in the ministry courtrooms; it's hard enough when it's just the two of them in their room. But to see her cry in front of all these people who will be passing judgement, in front of the very man responsible for her fears, Jon couldn't bare to think about it. They were both holding onto their dream, the apartment above a little shop in Diagon Alley and him in the Auror Programme, a normal life, a life in which they both could be free. It was a vision they both held onto tightly. Dany had even already thought about colour schemes and layouts for her shop. A shop she hasn't decided on what it will be yet, Jon thinking it'll be more likely a bakery. 

He reaches her by the door and hands her the piece of toast which she graciously accepts. In front of the school, in front of their stares, he kisses her forehead, tenderly and full of compassion. He can feel her blush, warmth radiating from her skin. He pulls himself away momentarily, looking at her, seeing that she was indeed just holding it all inside of her, holding it together and that was okay. "You'll be fine"

"I know" She sighs, deeply before taking a bite of the toast. She starts to walk off, wanting to go through the door she just came in but suddenly, a few students in first year Hufflepuff came in. They looked nervous to talk to Dany, having more than likely heard she can be of a fiery temperament and Jon is sure they didn't fully understand what today was about. Twelve is an age where you just start thinking about these things. 

"Daenerys" One of them squeaks at their head girl. Dany is half turn and Jon can see she almost wants to continue walking. He sees her shoulders raise as she takes a deep breath, before spinning on her foot and looking at the girls. They looked scared, but one of them hands her a card, another some fruit fancies, which Jon knew were her favourite candies. His love blinks, shocked at the gesture. 

"Hmm, thank you" Dany mumbles. 

"Mother says that we should support all women, and that the outcome for you today is a huge day for us all" The girl who passed the card over to Dany spoke.

Jon hadn't thought of it in such a way, and while they both new how big of a day it was for her, on a countrywide scale, it was also a huge deal. The trial was high profile, Dany and her family were well known throughout the entire wizarding world, never mind just the community here in Britain. And for women, it was a huge deal, especially if Daenerys gets the result that is deserved. A high profile case such as this meant going forward women, at school ages and those who worked in the ministry, shops, pubs and taverns in the many muggle settlements across the country would never be afraid again to come forward with their fears. 

_She's inspiring already..._

Jon was so in love with Daenerys Targaryen, but seeing these young girls idolise her, care for what happens to her today made the growing feeling of compassion within him amass tenfold. The girls lingered as Dany read the card, Jon couldn't make out much but it said that they hoped she got the outcome that she deserved. When Jon realised they had to get going, he took the candies off of Dany and put them in her bag for her along with her card. She would need those candies today, for extra energy levels. "Thank you girls, but we must go or we'll be late"

They mumbled good luck, as did a few others they passed when exiting the hall. As they walked from the Great Hall to the Headmaster's office, Jon was finally able to say hello, and by that, of course meant he got a chance to have a quick smooch with her. When their lips parted, hands on each other's faces and breathing rapid, Dany sighed. "I suppose it was only a matter of time before you couldn't keep your hands off of me"

Jon chuckled. "Can you blame me? Merlin you're so beautiful" 

He can feel her face warm under his hands, as if a flush occurred across her skin so instantaneously that it wouldn't be tamed. Her breathing is so rapid as they part slowly and her hands intertwine with his. He can almost hear her heart pumping fast, unsure if it's his kiss and touch or the situation they find themselves in. His thoughts were answered, as if she knew what he was thinking. "You really know how to get the heart going"

Jon grins, a moment between the two of them they know they can enjoy, perhaps something she can hold onto in the trial room. It's a moment cut short when the feel company behind them in the corridor outside the Headmaster's office near the statue of the Gargoyle. Jon feels annoyed, wanting a few more minutes with her before their day is a day of formalities. It's five to nine when they get into the office and see Professor Lannister, waiting by the fireplace. Jon feels his mouth dry, everything becoming real as two ministry workers are also waiting. Nothing will be the same after today, Jon's mind feel tired already, wholly unprepared for the moment. 

"When you step through the flames you will be greeted by Minister Lannister, his assistant will escort you to the courtrooms where you will have wand verification and security checks performed on you" Professor Lannister confirms. He takes a paused moment, before approaching Dany softly. "Remember, he will go down today for this, you will see justice. The only time you can be brave is when you're scared, use it, use the fear and channel your bravery"

"Thank you, Professor" Dany sighs, her hands shaking by her side. Jon want's to take the pain and sorrow away, take the fear for her. He doesn't even think he can comprehend what it is she'd be feeling, years of abuse and fear all coming to a head today. She still is smiling when she's looking at Professor Lannister, perhaps doing her best once more to mask everything inside herself. "For everything you've done for me this year"

"Miss. Targaryen, you are most welcome" Professor Lannister looked proud, as he should. Jon didn't know much about the headmaster but he knew for certain that he cared for the welbeing of his students stronger than most teachers and head masters before him. He's been sleepless some nights, because Jon had too and when walking the castle at night he'd see the headmaster from the shadows, pacing and talking to himself. He had put everything on the line, for both of them, this year, and it's a wonder he's still functioning like an adult. But he was, and as he stepped aside so they could enter the fireplace, Jon see's a hint of pride on the headmaster's eyes.

Jon took Dany's hand, both of theirs shaking and after giving Professor Lannister an appreciative nod, they step into the fireplace together, the ticking of the Professor's clock and the rumblings of voices becoming mere memory. Jon felt soot and ash fill his lungs, his hands threatening to part from Dany's small and cold one. It feels like minutes, hours inside the swirling green flames and black soot but in reality it is only a few seconds. His eyes never open, holding himself together so it's all over and done with quickly. It is then, they exit the fireplace on the other side, Red and gold colours adoring an oval shaped office. 

This was Prime Minister Lannister's office, as they said they would arrive in. It was a grand looking room, lions carved into the surfaces and curtains and tapestry's draping the room. He was a proud Lannister, one's who's house had wore the colours Red and Gold with pride for many years. There was a chair, the minister's which was more of a throne than anything. It was imposing in the way it's cut, made of many individual wands, all forged together with magic and iron. Jon had always assumed it'd be much bigger when he'd read about it, but even at Seven foot-ish, it was still fear-mongering enough.

Jon's eyes find the minister, stood with two ministry officials who are looking very concerned about something or other. The life of the minister, always issues and never a moments break, but it takes strong men to make such judgement calls. Jon doesn't think he could ever be Minister for magic, he's too nice, or considers himself that way. If provoked Jon could rain Merlin's hell on whoever had caused him to be as such, but he for the most part kept motions in check. Much better now than he ever had done as a child. 

"Miss. Targaryen" The minister nods, strolling over to their spot on the rug in front of the fireplace. Jon wipes his shoes, making sure there isn't any soot or floo powder on the bottoms of his tie-up brogues. Jon had a dawning moment of realisation happen to him, this was really happening now. When they returned to the school, everything was going to change. Jon was unsure if he'd fully prepared himself for looking at the face of the man who defiled her.  As a wash of anger rolls over him, he finds himself thinking of a private conversation he had with Headmaster Lannister the day before. 

 _You must be her strength, there will be times in that trial, in that courtroom where her resolve fails her and she'll look to you in the stands for comfort. If she sees you looking fearful, scared, she will crumble under that pressure. You need to keep a check of your emotions; so she doesn't have to._ He had spoke, and while Jon knew what he'd meant, in the face of that challenge he suddenly found himself weak. In his mind he repeated the very mantra he said to Dany, you'll be fine, a phrase he was going to have to hold onto, they both were. 

"Minister" She says quietly next to him, her hand meeting the Minister's outstretched one. 

"No time to waste, a long day ahead" He declares and along with the two ministry officials, escort the two of them past his wooden table and throne, through to the door. On the other-side, there would be no photographers or the like, they'd all been banned from getting passed the atrium for today, considering the sensitivity of the case. "When we have exited the lift by the courtrooms, you will have your wands taken off of you. They will be returned to you at the end of the day, for security reasons of course. You will also go through a concealment charm"

"Concealment charm?" Jon furrows his brows. 

"Viserys Targaryen the Third is a man that has caused revulsion amongst the many ministry workers we have. The case of a former ministry worker having had these allegations put against him have lead to a sensitivity with this case beyond that of age and the nature of the crime he has committed. While they know the trial is today, it has been made certain that all over trials are put off until the end of the week and concealment charms have been placed on all the courtrooms. For safety of both victim and accused, so the trial can go on without interruption"

Jon nods, thinking it was a wise choice to do as such. Robert Baratheon, Tywin's former Under secretary, was fired or 'let go' from his position within the ministry after misconduct accusations came to light. The same had been done with Viserys and now, there had to be a busy within the workers, one of fear that someone else could be the problem and that none of them was safe. It was again he realised how hard this trial hit some people. It was for Ygritte who had been the victim of rape in the sanctuary of Hogwarts, it was for the three women who Robert Baratheon assault, it was for everyone who had ever been the victim of harassment or misconduct or rape. But mostly, it was for Dany herself. 

The walk to the lifts and the journey down in those lifts was quiet, Jon looked up and watched as the inter-department linking memos zoomed in and out the elevator every time it stopped on a floor. A man with a box of something like frogs, got off on Level 4: Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures while a man with a huge pile of cauldrons go off on Level 5: Department of International Magical Cooperation. The latter man looked like he was carrying cauldrons with holes in the bottom. A case of bad trading one more time. 

 _Your mind is all over the place, Jon_ , he thought harshly, _you'll be fine_. 

When they reached the courtrooms, down past the atrium and the department of Mysteries, Jon felt the nerves inside Dany's body. She had been fine, holding his hand the entire way into the doors to the elevator opened and revealed the corridor to the courtrooms before her. Jon gazed at her in wonder, _Merlin she's so beautiful_. His thumb began making circles on the back of her hand, calming and soothing. There was the wand retrieval and concealment charm security checks before them, two men standing guard with parchments and papers, all dressed in a royal red colour. 

For a few moments, Dany's mind is preoccupied while they hand over their wands, Dany's with the dragon heartstring and Jon's with the Phoenix feather. The men ask questions and then, Minister Lannister says he is leaving them in the company of his two assistants. But Dany's heart races suddenly, he can feel it when she clenches his hand tightly, holding it for dear life. His eyes glance over her, spots the direction she's looking in and so he follows his line of vision. 

A man, with a ministry assistant, also been escorted down here that looks not much different to Daenerys. His long blond hair was up, an ear pierced and a tattoo on his left forearm of a dragon. He's wearing Red and black, the colours Jon had associated with Dany's house for a long time. His eyes were kind, full of unexpected emotions and a slight hint of fear but they are kind. 

The mans eyes were interlocked with Dany's, years of memories and history being thought off between the two glances. Jon knows who this man his, he has the same purple hue and the same porcelain skin that she does. He is wearing lots of rings, including several in his ears he realises, not jut the one. This man is her brother, the one who more than likely blames himself for everything that happened. After all, had he stayed, it more than likely would not have. Rhaegar would've protected her fiercely. Jon thinks he hears her say his name, like a whisper, so quiet you'd have to be attuned to her voice for so long to actually pick it up. But she does. 

"Hello, sister"


	73. The Last Targaryens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter? I don't know her. 
> 
> I just can't stop writing this story, it's too good and this trial is gonna be the bees knees. 
> 
> We'll get to see a really good inner monologue with Jon next chapter, his contempt for Viserys and a full battle to stop himself from going over and beating the living daylights out of him. 
> 
> Enjoy the next one, Chapter 74 WILL be up tomorrow. 
> 
> Love Shannon. 
> 
> P.S Remember I would like submissions for one-shots. Thanks <3

He looks tired, that's the first thing she notices about him. A lack of energy so deep that it's affecting his aura as such. He still wore his hair in the same fashion, long but up, looking like a rock star almost with his earrings and jewellery. He still wears Red and Black, a proof of his love for their house, for their family and he looks good for wearing it. But there's something so fundamentally different about him that Dany feels like she doesn't recognised him, even if he does look the same as the day he left, the same as when she saw him briefly at their mother's funeral. 

"Hello, sister" That's what he says, four syllables that make her heart clench, soft sounds that were meant to be uttered from his lips but that anger her too. She wants to be angry, to tell him every nasty thought she's ever had about him since his departure but there's not anger or bitterness left inside her, there's just nerves and regret. Regret of no going with him when he did leave. Dany wondering if he too feels this nervous tension that had been laid onto the air by their eyes not gazing upon each other for so long. She'd not let go of Jon's hand, her fingers sweating as they clenched with her wolf's own.

When she looks into his eyes, she sees the kindness that she'd so long associated with her older sibling, the heart that loved to read and sing and play musical instruments. The sibling that taught her about love and life, that had the talk with her when she was twelve and experiencing her first bleed. There was a lot of history there between the two that echoed around the corridor, haunting this meeting as a reminder of the empty shell they had both become since he walked away. She instantly thinks of a time when neither parent was there for her, only Rhaegar. 

She had been to the local muggle village and spent her small amount of pocket money on sweets and biscuits for under her bed, a secret stash if you will. Having been only ten, and not being able to fight back with magic, she was knocked over and her sweets and biscuits had been stolen. She'd walked back to the large house they were staying in, only newly in the country for a year now so still unsure of the way their neighbours would react if they saw her beaten and crying. They wouldn't care, they've said as such before. She entered the home and while she expected it from neighbours, people who didn't understand there ways, she hadn't expected her own family to act in the same manner, give her the same feeling of shame. 

Rhaegar had been the only one to comfort her, washing her clothes for her instead of leaving them for a house elf to do, cleaning her cuts and scrapes with muggle medicine rather than magic and telling her about her self worth. _You are a burning sun, little Daenerys, you are a dragon they fear and you will one day make them feel sure of it. They do not deserve your kindness, your love, your wisdom, they deserve fire and blood if they behave that way. You are going to be the brightest witch of your ages, the biggest star in the sky, and then they will see what you're worth is, just as you have known all this time_. She remembers how soothing the words were, how much since then she always remembered to know how powerful she was. Well that was until Viserys undone all that for himself. 

"You're hair is the same" It's all she can say as their eyes line up once again, creating a tension so thick that a slicing charm would be needed. There's a ghost of a smile on his lips and in his eyes, as if of all the things he expected her to say, it wasn't something as simple as that. But the truth was she didn't know what to say, or how to say it. _How do you talk to someone you hadn't spoken to properly in four years? What do you say to someone who didn't know the hell you've been put through?_

"Yours isn't" He replies, taking in her shorter than usual style, one that had completely burned off and regrown in three months. Then the questions hit her, swirling in teasing tones in her mind. She had to reign herself in, she promised herself she wouldn't cry or get angry today, she had to keep it together. She wondered many things, whether he's seen her compete, if he was keeping up to date with the trial and the tournament, if he was proud.

_I hope he's proud._

She finds herself thinking this without realising and another realisation comes to her mind when they're staring at each other. Around her neck, sitting coolly on her skin, is the platinum Dragon neck choker that Rhaegar bought her for Christmas. A symbol of their house and of her strong will and sheer determination to get to this point, the point where her freedom is almost within grasp. She loved this necklace, and the trial had presented the perfect opportunity to wear it, she never thought she'd be wearing it the first time she saw him again. 

"It suits you" He notices it, and the gap between them closes slowly, walking minimal steps as not to frighten her. She doesn't flinch, instead she longs for him to be next to her, for her to hug the one person in the entire family who was still left, the one who she needed to make peace with. Letting go of Jon's hand, her skin cool now his skin wasn't on hers, and feeling like a ten year old all over again, she made the gap up and hugged her brother to within an inch of his life. His arms enveloped her, warm like her and strong like her too. He smells exactly the same, parchments and oranges and chocolate cake. Then, he whispered, his chin on her head, his body shaking slightly. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry"

She can feel the tension inside her ease slightly. _This is the only family member you have left, the only person left in the entire world besides Jon who knows you this well, who cares for you in such a way. Perhaps Missandei too, but he's your family!_ Reason told her she should yell at him, for abandoning them, for leaving her. But a man was pushed to do such things by her father, all for love. He loved his fiance, he loved her family and he did not appreciate the slander their father put on her name. She couldn't be angry for that, it's not a crime to love someone. And even if the family fell apart when he left, and even if over the years she's felt that anger inside her, it wasn't there anymore.

She suddenly forgives him for everything, for every tense letter her father received, for every slander of their family name that fell from his lips, for every time she was faced with the impossible decision to choose between her family members. She forgave it all, even if at her mother's funeral she thought she wouldn't. _Things change, I've changed_. He's cooing her too, so the feeling of safety and care is tenfold and she feels she has no choice but to forgive. "It's okay" She sighs, feeling warm in his embrace. "It's alright"

"What I did... leaving that way, leaving you" He mumbles in her hair as he presses a kiss on her forehead. He's tall, Dany forgets how tall he used to be and still feels small in comparison to him. "I was selfish, blinded by hatred for that man that called himself our father" Rhaegar knew Aerys had upped and left, and that the subsequent failures of their father led to their mother's death. "I deserve your hatred for what I did, your anger, but know it was never aimed at you. I loved you, Daenerys. And I still do, you're the only good left in our family"

She doesn't want to talk, she didn't want to hear him explain things, she just wants him to stay with his arms around her in their familial embrace. She remembers Jon behind her, knowing that her next step was to introduce them both, another fear inside her. What would Rhaegar think of Jon? What would Jon think of Rhaegar? The latter didn't even know of the relationship she had with the former, and Jon had only heard of how he turned his back on the whole family. She was hoping it wouldn't be a too tense affair. 

"I forgive you" She sighs, feeling content in the moment. The embrace feels like it lasts for years, even if it is only a few minutes. when they pull apart, she gets another chance to look into his eyes, filled with sorrow and sadness. She understands, he feels guilty for a lot more than the abandonment. If he'd stayed, he would've protected her, Viserys wouldn't have even got a chance to abuse her in the way he had. It was because of Rhaegar leaving that he encroached himself onto Dany in the first pace. But Dany did not blame him, not on ounce. "It's not your fault"

"It is, I should've taken you with me, I should've protected you!" He's full of a quiet rage, the perfect mix that Targaryen's are famous for. 

"You couldn't have predicted what happened, no one could've" She pretends it doesn't hurt, that seeing the other brother in however short amount of time it would be won't affect her. It will, all three of the souls in this corridor know that she will be affected, that she will feel so alone in the stands by herself. "I missed you, terribly. I wanted help with my homework, he offered. I shouldn't have accepted. I shouldn't have let myself open up to him. He was a predator and he took advantage"

"He's a disease, and I'm sorry for my part in the pain that disease caused you" He sighs, rubbing a thumb on Dany's cheek as they finally become easy in each other's presence. "Do you remember what father used to say, Dany?" She knows, she knows exactly what he is going to say. "Every time a Targaryen is born the Gods flip a coin, heads it's fine, tails it's mad. We're the last ones that landed on heads, and even though I have done wrong in my past, you are the strongest person this family has ever had"

She agrees with him about them both being the normal Targaryens, if ever there is such a thing, but she is unsure about the strongest person part. Sure she's probably been through more than most in her family, but they used to rule a country, Valyria. _I'm just a shell of what they were, we all are_. "I don't know about that, I'm just Dany"

"Well, 'just Dany', I think you're an incredible woman. This trial will be a force for good, for too long abuse and harassment has gone unpunished, it all changes today. It starts with you and you say you're just Dany" She feels herself blush at his kind words, even if she knew the trial was a big deal for the laws and lawmakers. She tries not to think about it all, honestly, it's too much pressure. 

"Just Dany" She mumbles again, he in turn smiles and nods. 

She notices something, he brother's eyes falling upon Jon's figure. She feels her cheeks flush when Rhaegar looks back to Dany with a raised eyebrow. "Are you not going to introduce us then, Daenerys?"

Dany feels the heat flush over not just her face, but the entirety of her skin. "Sorry, I forgot where I was for a moment" She turns to face Jon, who looked so handsome in his suit and shirt that Dany had to swallow the lump in her throat. She refused to long for him today, not until everything was over, she needed to concentrate. But he did look good, and suddenly she's wishing thy were both alone and back in their room together. "Rae, this is Jon Snow" Jon held a hand out for the brother to shake and Dany watched Rhaegar accept it. "He's my boyfriend"

"I gathered" Rhaegar smirked as Dany flushed redder than the colours of their house. "A pleasure to meet you, Jon. Say, are you Ned Stark's boy?" Jon nods, his throat failing him Dany notices and she wonders if he is nervous. Dany makes a mental note to ask Rhaegar later on how he knew Ned Stark, although knowing Jon's family, it might not be fore a good reason. "Ahhh, I thought so. You look exactly like him, the eyes are a dead giveaway, they look so much like him"

"The only thing about me that's like him" Jon sighs, Dany wonders if he's thinking about the news that he wants to be headmaster of the school. Jon had sent a letter asking him what he was up to suggesting the idea, telling him that Professor Lannister would give anything to protect the students, even his life. He hadn't heard a reply as of yet, but she was sure he would eventually receive one. 

"That's a good thing, the man is a little high and mighty in his position at Gringotts" Rhaegar admitted, suddenly putting Dany at ease. She did worry if they would not like each other straight away, but there was still time for that to come to fruition. She wonders what she'd do if it was the case, perhaps she'd have to leave them both behind or suck it up. _Who am I kidding, Jon will always come first_. "Although he got me a job there when no one else would hire me when we first got here, can't be all bad" 

Rhaegar asked him a little of this, a little of that. It was mainly what he wanted to do when he left Hogwarts, the tournament in which he congratulated both of them for representing Hogwarts so well, although he calls them both idiots for entering in the first place. Dany can't say he isn't wrong and after everything she'd been through she was inclined to believe him. How are we talking so easily? It's like breathing! She thinks this despite nagging questions in the back of her mind, and she knows there will come a time where her and Rhaegar hash it out, where she gets answers, where he explains himself. But for now, she's juts happy he's there, supporting her.

They would've spoken more, but it was time. Ministry workers came then to escort them into their seats and for Dany to go to her place in the stands ready for the trial. She feels her heart speed up erratically as they reach the end of the corridor and Jon must go with Rhaegar one way and she must go another. She doesn't want to watch Jon leave, she doesn't want to be alone, in a foreign environment. She feels fear creep inside her bones. He senses it inside her, reading her like an open book. Jon kisses her forehead gently and whispers to her as he breathing becomes uneven. "Remember what I said, _You'll be fine_ "

She needs to remember, she needs to hold onto the Bakery in Diagon Alley, the normal and free life she wants to lead. She thinks hard, remembering when she first tasted chocolate, when the passion for potions and experimentation formed her future. Her eyes connect with Jon once more just before he turns away and is escorted towards the witness box at the back of the courtroom. She watches him go, his frame slumping slightly as he goes around a corner, she knows he's missing her already too.

_You'll see him soon enough, you will be fine_.

Dany then has to go with a ministry worker, into the open courtroom. The table is in the middle of the entire room, the bright candle lights and large windows disorientate her momentarily when she enters the room. The intricate patterns take over her mind for a moment and the noise in the courtroom creates a buzz with which she can distract herself. The worker continues to walk however and so she has to follow to where she is seated with her lawyer that the Minister had set up for her. She shakes his hand, only the fourth time she'd met him but still feeling safe with him by her side. 

She wasn't sure she'd mentally prepared herself for what strength this was going to take. Not only was she going to have to look her horrific and sadistic brother in the eyes, she'd have to talk aloud in the room with a bunch of strangers about her ordeal. She'd have to describe each rape and violation of her body, she'd have to be honest and frank and she'd have to do it for a full wizengamot and several souls in the witness stand. 

And then, like bile rising in her throat, constricting her breathing, he's lead in, handcuffed and bound. A cage rising from the floor for him to be placed in. Dany feel sick, a swirling feeling in her head as she can't look at him anymore, her head down gazing at her hands in her lap as she hears the chinking of his chains. One... Two... a slow walk as a wretched silence fall across the courtroom, disgust laying deep in the open wounds of those affect by this trial. A clicking sound shows the cage is unlocked and Dany's eyes flicker up to watch him be placed inside it. 

He's looking at her, and once again that bile hits. She looks back down, feeling like she could vomit at any moment. She needed to control it, she needed to reign in this feeling of contempt and hate, the trial must start, she needed to be here. She would watch her brother go down for this, she had to, even if the whole courtroom was watching.

_I've walked through dragon fire and survived, I've slain a werewolf to save Jon, I've survived being attacked at Hogwarts, I survived my brother violently raping my body, using me as a squeeze toy, a play thing for four years. I am Daenerys of House Targaryen, I am fire made flesh, the blood of old Valyria and my brother will be charged guilty today, or so be it I will get revenge myself, with fire and blood_. 


	74. Seeing the Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies, 
> 
> I promised a new chapter, and here it is. 
> 
> Currently editing the next one too so look out for that tomorrow or maybe even later tonight if you're lucky. 
> 
> This chapter does come with a warning, it's a little hard to read, but it's got to be done. 
> 
> Love you as always, 
> 
> Shannon <3

The muggles had a religion in which temptation was viewed through a fallen angel, he knew this. An evil so terrible he was trapped in the underworld, banned from the skies forever, and eternity in a dark and dank hell world in which he was the sole inhabitant initially. Eventually, they send more for him, company if you will. But it's other's of his kind, murderers and thieves and rapers alike, filling the caves of this realm with a vengeful hate so intense. 

_The Devil._

That was his name, and that was the man he was looking at in the cage in the centre of the courtroom. Jon wished he could do the same to Viserys in this moment, hand this disgusting man he was looking at with his own two eyes over to the fallen angel in the underworld so he could never return. Jon feels his mind shifting into a place he did not expect it to go; dark corridors of hate and bile, twisting and turning as he does everything he can to hold himself from leaping over this railing in front of him and beating the man to death. 

He wasn't a man in all honesty, he was a shell of a rotten corpse with time running out. He was the personification of hatred, vile human behaviour that was twisted and congealed to form this wretch of a man. He was not a good man, he would never be a good man, he had no remorse. He could see it all in the purple iris' he used to gaze at Dany with. It makes Jon sick to his stomach, it makes his own blood boil and a rage build within him. 

"Mutilation was definitely at play, your honor. From my observations of the Victim's body I have detailed the following in my report" The sound of Madam Bones voice echoing around the room was a small moment in which Jon breathed deeply and rested. It felt familiar to hear her voice, imagine he was in Hogwarts and not anywhere else. But it wouldn't last long, she had to detail everything she'd observed. "Permanent scarring in the form of bite marks of several ages to both the left and right breast and on the nipple of the left breast itself. Scarring from knife wounds along the forehead, thighs, bikini line and on the buttocks, some a few years old others only a few months. There was also bite marks on the thighs, your honor, one on the inner left thigh, two on the right leg just above the knee and one on the genital region itself"

Jon felt his hands shake as he think of poor Daenerys having being submitted to everything that has been said in this trial so far, a trial in which he was looking down and witnessing, but not being able to comfort Dany. She had not broken down yet, she was being resolute, and it dawned on Jon once more just how incredible of a woman she was. She was shaking, he could see, whether the cool air in the room or the subject nature affecting her to the core he did not know. 

_Snake._

That's what runs across his mind in a flash as he looks at the creep in the cage. His eyes are twisted and malevolent, unlike Daenerys' iris in every conceivable way. He hadn't even shown any remorse in this trial, shrugging when the judge asked him questions, finding it all funny, smirking as Dany's fists clenched. Some members of the viewing box he was in had left already, only an hour into the trial. He did not blame them, he had battled with his fight or flight many times in just the last minute. 

"Signs of force around the vagina and anus, recent bruising and discolouration. Finger bruising on arms and legs, green and yellow in colour and several layers deep in the skin. This concludes the evidence gathered in just my ten minute examination of the Victims body when she came to me in September of last year" Madam Bones spoke, Jon looking around the room at the jury and the wizengamot, some of them looking slightly queasy as she finished her observations. 

"And in your professional opinion, Madam Bones, does these injuries that you've listed equate to Sexual abuse, and particularly, sexual abuse over a recent number of years?" Judge Fremont spoke clearly, Jon taking in her manner. She was professional, there was no doubt about it. But Jon saw something in the woman's eyes as she sounded out clearly, heartache, empathy for Dany, a knowledge that she will be sending this man down for life but this trial is just a formality. 

"Yes it does, your honor" Madam Bones confirmed. There's an even deeper silence that falls across the room as Jon finds himself thinking a Knut could drop and it would sound like the building is caving in all around them. The Judge thanks her for her testimony and she leaves the Witness Stand and rejoins the camp with Daenerys. He spots Professor Lannister then at the back of the courtroom on the opposite side. He did not realise he would also come, but he guessed he was worried and wanted to make sure she was fine. 

Jon glances to his right, the silver blonde hair of Dany's brother falling around his shoulders as the bun comes loose. Jon wonders what is happening inside his brain, he knew Rhaegar felt partly guilty for what happened, he'd said as much in the hallway before the trial began, but to see someone he thought he knew well and having realised he'd brutally raped their younger sister... that would be a lot to swallow, to stomach. And as his hands were clasped together, his head resting on them as his left legs shakes, Jon knows he's feeling blame. 

Viserys was a monster, and even with Rhaegar being there, had he stayed, he would've found a way around it. He would've done as such, monsters always find their true colours within eventually. The monster in question, was smirking as he looked at Dany, the occasional lick of his lips made Jon's skin crawl and it had not gone unnoticed by Rhaegar. He was mumbling something about wanting to rip his head off and feed it to dragons. Jon almost felt like letting out a small chuckle at this, but the room was so quiet, so sombre, it just wasn't appropriate. 

 _I see the Targaryen fire is within him too_ , he thinks about Rhaegar. He's a lot more like Dany than Jon initially realised. 

Judge Fremont's voice sounds out in the room once more, chilling as her slight accent dances in the air. They were moving through the trial at a quick speed, evidence, was all being presented now, the memories of the events all previously verified and called up one by one to be spoken about. This surprised Jon, the judge allowed Daenerys to read her experience of every single event of her being raped, all two hundred and twenty odd. Dany's voice was soft yet strong, empowering and clearly affecting the Jury and the women in the room. 

They reached the first instance in which a witness could be called forward, a house elf who had previously been a servant for the family but since the arrest had been given clothes as a sign of freedom. This meant the house elf could be a witness to the horrible things seen. The elf was one of the older elves Jon had ever seen. He wore a smart outfit like himself for the trial and Jon wondered if he'd ever seen a house elf look so well dressed. The trial confirmed the elf's name to be Balerion which run a bell with him but he could not remember why.

"How did you come into service of the Targaryen family?" The defending lawyer asked the elf. 

"Balerion has been with the Targaryen family since he was born sir, for nearly two hundred years" He house elf confirmed, Jon taking in it's appearance, looking nervously around at the human eyes staring him down. The lawyer asked him to describe what he saw the night of the supposed attack they were discussing. "Balerion was washing up, your honor. Miss. Targaryen had not been well and had requested her food in her room. Balerion went to collect her dishes when he heard crying, sad and hollow, Miss. Balerion was most confused, he hadn't seen Miss. Targaryen cry much since she was a little girl"

"Why is that?" The Lawyer knew Viserys was guilty, but he would try and grab as much information as possible, to try and make his sentence as small as he could. 

"Objection your honour, is this relevant?" Dany's lawyer spoke up. 

"It is not, please continue Balerion" Judge Fremont's steely gaze stared down Viserys defence. Rhaegar beside Jon lets out a low and husking breath. Jon feels the same, it's very tense and hearing what has happened to Daenerys, his Daenerys in this way is such a fire starter within him. _I wish I had known that she was suffering, I wish I had known that she needed a friend. I wish I had stopped the awful jokes, never even spoken them._

"Balerion opened the door to investigate the noise, and when he entered, the sight was..." Balerion looked scared, upset. A slicing charm couldn't even cut through the rooms tension, it was laying heavy. "Balerion always liked Miss. Targaryen, she was sweet and caring and kind to me. Her eyes were screaming for help as they looked at Balerion, Balerion didn't know what to do so he used a candle stick to hit him over the head. Balerion was sworn to never utter a word about it and many times since Balerion has heard the girls screams"

"Now this is most curious, Silencing charms would've stopped any noise, if that is what you are insinuating" Viserys' lawyer tried to combat the Elf's testimony. Jon knew Elf magic was different to Human magic, and not all the spells and potion they learned as witches and wizards had the same effect on Elves. The Lawyer would know this had he bothered to read a book once or twice. This was just making Viserys guilty verdict more certain. Jon's inner thoughts were uttered by Rhaegar next to him too, so when Balerion spoke again and confirmed what they were thinking, The defence lawyer stepped down. "No more questions your honour"

It was onto Dany once more as she explained the time she was attacked by Viserys when they both, along with their mother and father had gone on holiday the summer after Rhaegar left, to try and bond as a family. It hadn't worked, they'd all spent the holiday separated and disgruntled that they could not agree on anything. Dany had her own room, she'd been thankful for that, but her face turned dark as she began to describe him fingering her at the dinner table while the tablecloth covered all his actions. Jon felt that anger flare again and he was almost thankful that there was the bar in their way. 

He was holding it together, some of these stories he'd heard before, but not in such detail and not while the accused was right before them both. Jon's eyes once again glanced at Rhaegar who had tears brimming, and Jon knows in that moment that while they both have to talk stuff out, he and Daenerys, he was never leaving her again, never letting his sister suffer because of him. It's not his fault, it's all Viserys fault, but he understands Rhaegar's self blame. He had it for a while too, when he found out and realised how disgusting his behaviour had been to this poor girl in pain. 

 _She's forgiven you for that, she doesn't blame you_ , he'd tell himself that over and over, but there was still sometimes that nagging thought. He wanted to reach and arm out and pat Rhaegar on the shoulder, telling him the thing she told him, that everything was okay, that it wasn't his fault. But it'd be pointless, that worm of self-doubt was still in there, still festering, he knew this well. 

"He pushed me against the wall, silencing charm in place, and forcefully grabbed my breasts" She sighs, Jon wonders if she's feeling the fatigue of saying the same stuff over and over. He wanted to tell her to hang in there, that she'd got him on the ropes and that it would be a matter of time before the Jury had a verdict. They'd get it done today, there was a worry that everything may run over two days but Judge Fremont was quick, she was certain in his actions and her sentence would be lengthy. 

I wish they had capital punishment, he finds himself thinking. Not because he wished death on anyone, but because the piece of shit sat smirking in that cage deserved a real painful death. Perhaps he did deserve to rot in a cell for the rest of his life, but it's never give Dany her life back, never be true justice unless he felt what she did. But then another thought dawned on Jon, the sick bastard would probably like torture. Life imprisonment was the safest bet, the most secure option. 

It's more of the same for two hours, sitting and listening as the love of his life cuts the air with horrendous assault after horrendous assault. Questions fly across the room, women weep and for as long as Jon could ever remember, he found himself willing them to be in their room together rather than here. But there is a break eventually, it come when All evidence has been presented and everyone has been questioned. It means the jury are now to decided the verdict. This means fifteen or twenty minutes or so of rest. Jon releases a breath he had not realised he was holding when Judge Fremont banged her gavel for them to break. 

Rhaegar next to him lets out a long sigh too. "She's a very good judge"

"One of the very best" Jon agrees. He glances over the railings and sees Viserys beign escorted out of the courtroom while Dany glances anywhere but him. He want to hug her, embrace her small frame and whisper things that he'd only ever said to her before, things to soothe and calm the panicked woman sat down there. "I've known since Christmas, yet it's so hard to even put into words what it's like hearing her say these things. Knowing her body and mind have been subjected to the assault it has. When she walked through the Dragon fire in the second task, it was nothing compared to this. She's so incredible"

"It seems there was someone watching over her in my absence" Rhaegar sighs, rubbing his hands over his face, Jon his own temples as the beginnings of a headache showed itself. They were exhausted, watching their common factor speak out before them and command such attention in the room. "Thank you, Jon"

"Well, it hasn't been all strawberries and cream" Jon admitted. "I said terrible things to her, for so many years. We egged each other on, abhorred each other. She set me on fire, I'd set her on fire. She turned me into a ferret, I would do the same. I regret every ounce of it, I had no idea the pain I was inflicting on her, the suffering she was going through from that monster and I was only making matters worse. I'm just glad we got over that bridge, we put aside our differences and then, the unpredictable happened. We saw each other for who we really were, deep inside. I know you may laugh, a man proclaiming love, sensitivity is a weakness. But she makes me feel none of that, she makes me strong, powerful"

Rhaegar's eyes portrayed laughter, a smile that could rival the sun. Jon did not know how to feel about this, given the sombre mood the courtroom was in. He looked deep in thought, a look upon his face Jon was all too familiar with, brooding. Jon sees it from an onlookers perspective this time, realising how separate from everyone else Rhaegar looks. Rhaegar does speak eventually. 

"I think we're more alike than I initially thought" He cryptically spoke. "What do you know of me and my fiance?"

"Nothing much, just that your father did not like her and you wasn't having any of it" Jon shrugged. 

"That it the gist of it, yes. I have done terrible things to protect her, to keep her from harms way when it came to my father, but she makes me strong, she makes me feel alive and powerful and complete. My father could never accept her, he was stuck in his ways, wanted me to wait until Dany was old enough to marry her, the ways our ancestors were. Against the law here, didn't matter. he was a poisonous man, and I decided to make a new life for myself, one free of him. The Martell's were kind, they are my family now. But that doesn't mean I forget who I am, who she is"

Jon understands, and it almost makes him laugh, thinking on how he and Dany had promised to move on together in life, to love each other when the school year is over and create a family with each other, without their families interference. When Rhaegar explains all this to Dany, Jon knows she'll fully forgive him of any abandonment. Of course, Dany was a stronger chain to break when it came to apologies and excuses. 

That was just another reason why he loved her. 

"Come on now, Jon. These are things to discuss later, we should go and give some moral support" Rhaegar stood from his seat, the courtroom in motions as people stretched their legs. Jon sighed, following suit. 

_Perhaps there was hope after all._


	75. Breaking the Curse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this?
> 
> ANOTHER ONE?
> 
> Five chapters in a week? I must have been taken over by an alien parasite or something. 
> 
> Nah, I just have a draft written for all of the chapters left and have a bunch of time off coming up, lol. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Shannon. 
> 
> P.S I need a boyfriend like Jon, any volunteers?

_Okay breathe, when they come back they'll give their verdict. You'll be a free woman, either way. Everyone in here knows what he's done, the know the horror that you've gone through, all the memories were checked, all the witnesses checked. Everything points to a guilty verdict, you are going to be fine._

She had to repeat this speech in her mind several times as she watched Viserys be carted off while the Jury goes to decide their verdict. She breathed in deeply, vaguely listening to the Lawyer that the Minister had provided her, telling her that the Judge was most definitely on their side, even if she was supposed to remain unbiased. She wanted Jon, she needed his hand to hold like she had all morning before the trial. She needed that comfort blanket she'd been so used to, that had been taken away the past six hours while the trial went on. 

If he was next to her, she wondered if she'd ever let him go again, briefly wondering if it was perhaps best that he remained over by the back of the hall. She doesn't want him to, it's selfish how badly she needs him, how she breathes better around him. But Daenerys Targaryen was half of a whole, Jon Snow was the other half. She finds her eyes looking over at him, glancing and longing for the trial to be over. He's rubbing his temples, feeling stress as he seems to be speaking with Rhaegar about something or other. It was an odd sight, they seemed like they knew each other, like they were old friends. 

_You know you see in Jon what Rhaegar once was to you._

He has the same kindness as Rhaegar, that love of reading and music and poetry and family inside him. But they parted there, Jon was selfless when it came to them both. He always put Daenerys first, rain or sunshine, day or night, work or play. He was her life-support, and though she does not necessarily think it's a good thing, she knows that if she'd been truly alone this whole year, had she not connected with Jon in the way she had, she'd have crumbled, broken down in this room. He calmed her, his presence alone gave a soothing affect on her, like a narcotic the Healers prescribe for dangerous procedures in St. Mungos. 

Rhaegar was selfish, put himself before the family. In the past, she'd labelled it as wrong, as he did not care for her either. She'd come to realise there was no truth in that, that she'd been an impressionable and stupid child fed lies by her father in spite. There had been nothing wrong with Rhaegar's selfish act. He remembered more clearly what it was like to be laughed at in the streets, not be hired for work because of their families lineage and Elia... Elia's family had been kind, he's said as such. That was his place now. Despite this, she's still mad at him, he took pleasure in slandering their father's name, and while it may be deserved, it's not how Targaryen's act. 

_The family name, is everything._

"I think you might just be the bravest girl the Wizarding World has ever known" She hears a familiar, aged voice behind her. One she heard that morning, one she heard every day that offered comfort. She feels a sense of comfort, turning to see the Headmaster she saw as more of a father than her own had ever been. His eyes are kind yet tired, and he is wearing his purple robes. It's a little bit of a surprise that he's here, given they arrived at the ministry without him she was under the assumption that he was not going to attend. 

"Professor Lannister" She sighs, happy to see him despite the confusion. 

"Daenerys, I don't believe I've had a more troubling year as Headmaster at Hogwarts than this one. I almost missed you and Jon terrorising each other in the corridors" He chuckles, Dany too smiling knowing for him it would've been simpler times. For her, she's freer, even if the world is turning upside down around them. "I imagine you'll be looking forward to the end of today, this verdict playing out how you want, you'll be able to live a life of peace"

"Peace only lasts a wink of sleep when you're a Targaryen, Professor Lannister" Dany's throat is dry, she instantly reaches for her glass of water, knowing that when she floos back to Hogwarts tonight, she will have one less worry crushing her shoulders. All she had to do was not die in the final task and running a bakery would be a welcome change of pace in life. "Besides, it will not be all over today, there's still many pages of this story left unwritten and I for one would like to stop whoever it is attacking students form doing it again. Head girl, and all"

She finds herself smiling, feeling a passion ignite in her, a spark. The trial had not completely drained her, the will and drive to help others was becoming stronger within her as the minutes tick by. Everyone had been saying that this was the trial of the century, that this was a huge moment in the culture of witches and wizards living in Britain and around the world. Daenerys hadn't thought about it, it made her feel exhausted. Jon was completely right when he said it at breakfast. Ygritte was someone who would never have been believed, it was a scary truth. With Jon and Dany's help, it was dealt with seriously and swiftly. 

_Am I really that important to these girls?_

The ones in Hufflepuff who'd given her the card and candies, ones she had in her bag outside waiting for her to stuff down her throat tonight, they had been with her. Even Margaery, the twins and some other girls in Slytherin house had wished her luck before she'd left the common room. Maybe it was a big deal for the entire female populous at Hogwarts, across the country... Everybody knows somebody who was raped or harassed or assaulted, it was a fact. 

"Dany" She has chills down her neck in an instant, her eye line meeting his, her heart hammering in her chest. _Merlin he's breath-taking_ , she thinks desperately, craving him from the second her purple iris lock onto his grey ones. She had not been apart from him this long in weeks, only when she sleeps in her own dorm and he in his. They spend almost every minute of every day together, whether it's lessons, studying, training or head duties. So seeing him now, eyes intense and hair free, her mouth puckers up by itself. She knows others are there, she knows they can see them, but she does not care, she needs his embrace. 

She launches herself at him, his arms crushing her instantly as she breathes in his mossy and woodland-like smell. It's divine, a supply she never want to run out, a sensation she wants injecting into her bloodstream. He kisses her forehead, muttering words of love and affection. 'You're so brave' 'I love you so much' 'I've never been prouder of anyone before' 'You are so perfect'. It's overwhelming, it's slightly cheesy, they both know it. But feeling the way they did, it was indescribable. 

"Jon" She sighs, the three syllables so effortless as they ooze from her mouth, laced with love and need that had inside her. They both need each other, they stop each other from going insane, and even though he's helped with her entire life, helped her realise there is something worth living for, she knew she'd had a similar effect on him. She still couldn't believe it some days. What is it about me that he loves so much?

She's grateful for his devotion, even if she wouldn't love herself when she sometimes acts the way she does. But the truth is that they, like she'd already said to him before, were made for each other. Two halves of a whole interlinked together by destiny (or as she called it, Professor Lannister getting fed up with their arguing and forcing them to realise how stupid they were being thus instead of just getting along they've fallen in love). 

She'll have to send him a thank you card when they graduate. 

"Have I ever told you how amazing you are?" He says again, the third time in three seconds. Daenerys blushes harder than the colours of her house, the red in Rhaegar's shirt matching that of her cheeks. _How do you have such a strange affect on me, how do you make me love you even more even though it's physically impossible to do so? How do you, Jon Snow, my mortal enemy for so long, tell me I'm pretty and I become a walking mess that might burst into fiendfyre flames at any moment?_ If she had the answers, perhaps she'd be able to reign herself in a little. 

But she didn't want to, they all knew it. Professor Lannister even says as such, clearly itching to make some joke or terrible pun at their expense. "I have to say, if you'd have told me when I made the decision to name you both as my head girl and boy, that you'd be madly in love seven months later I would've told you that a Daenerys was more likely to walk through Dragon fire!"

"I did" Dany blushes again. 

"Exactly!" He cheekily grins. 

There a little more chatter then, Dany's lawyer shaking hands with Professor Lannister and a conversation about law happening there. Rhaegar animatedly chats with Jon about his treatment of Dany and that if he ever 'broke her heart' he'd break him into pieces so small they might as well just sprinkle him on flowers to make them grow. Jon paled white, and while Dany knew Rhaegar was one hundred percent capable of doing such a thing, she glared at him until he backed down. 

_That was a conversation for another day._

Everyone begins returning to their seats, twenty five minutes having gone by so quickly that they had not even realised as such during their chatter. She feels a rush of nerves ones again, bundling in her stomach as it churns and leaves her feeling helpless. They're all about to wish her luck, when The devil himself is escorted back into the room with his chains and guards. Dany feels a bile building in her throat once more as her wicked brother's gaze falls upon her own once again. She feels the men surrounding her tense up, Professor Lannister remaining calm, but worry chilling her bone that Jon or her brother may do something stupid. 

"You pile of fucking Thestral-spit!" Rhaegar says addressing him, the younger brother becoming subservient and afraid where he stands. _Good_ , Dany thinks but refusing to make eye-contact, closing her body off, turning away to take a seat so she doesn't have to look him in the eye. He was always afraid of Rhaegar's wrath, yet clearly it wasn't enough to stop him from becoming the monster he was. "You're lucky you were arrested when you was, had I known what you'd done to her... the Dementor's kiss would looked like child's play!"

Dany worries that Rhaegar is going to lose it, the guards already trying to pull Viserys away from the older brother. Surprising, Jon is the one telling Rhaegar to leave it, that they have to go take their seats. Dany knows he's furious, fuming even, that he would like nothing more to strangle the life out of Viserys like he had dreamed of doing before, but he's calm and collected, he's reasonable. 

Or at least he would've stayed that way, had her disgusting and vile abuser hand't opened his mouth after realising that Jon was Dany's 'boyfriend' for want of a better phrase. It all happened so quickly, she'd hear the words 'sloppy seconds' uttered from the bastards mouth and suddenly she was helping hold her wolf back. He's strong, too strong forr her, she knows this, but he doesn't flinch when Rhaegar too starts trying to drag him back. "YOU'RE A SICK SACK OF SHIT!"

Suddenly there's guards everywhere, in one breath Jon is calling him the foulest things she's ever heard come out of his mouth, in another he's defending her honour even though he knows she does not need him too. Viserys is smirking, baiting him with vile and sick fantasies of Dany naked, sprawled under him. She's holding herself together, fighting the urge to clock him herself. It's all a game, a twisted and vulgar game in which he tries to get a rise out of them all. 

She finds her mind going back to a time when she was naked and sprawled under Viserys, her heart pounding as she tries to scream. He never entered her slowly, he took the pleasure in making her cry, making it hurt, torture was his forte. She remembers how it feels to have him inside her, a foreign object, one her body wants to reject but it forces it's way further in. Jon is on the edge now, he's frayed and mad. Rhaegar is holding them both back and Dany is just sick and tired of looking at the Devil's face. 

Once, he had the audacity to as her to cum for him while he violated her body. She never could, she never would. He tortured her more for that, bullying one out of her. But still ti never happened. Fourteen straight hours of torture to her body that day. Brutal and gruelling. And now, when she looks at the commotion before her, Jon enraged and Viserys smug, she feels a small sense of pride at how she's handled herself, at the fact that he may not care for that he's been caught out, but he's going to go away with the knowledge that she won. She'd proud of herself. 

Jon calms down eventually, Rhaegar taking him briskly away up to the stands at the back where they've been previously seated as they wait for Judge Fremont to begin the trial back up again and get the verdict that they'd been waiting for. Dany was a little sad she didn't get to see Jon punch Viserys, maybe when it was all over and he was being led out Jon could get a hit in, but it wasn't worth the trouble he'd get in for causing hysteria at a Ministry trial. 

_Okay breathe, when they come back they'll give their verdict. You'll be a free woman, either way. Everyone in here knows what he's done, the know the horror that you've gone through, all the memories were checked, all the witnesses checked. Everything points to a guilty verdict, you are going to be fine._

She has to think the mantra again as tension rises once more, a voltage of electricity having sparked into the room. Then, the Judge returns and so does the Jury, all twelve of them. There's a short, balding man, stoutly but kind in his eyes. There's a woman barely any older than Dany, looking as if she's been crying. So many faces, Dany wanted to plead with them, she'd hoped she'd been honest enough, she hoped they'd seen the truth. 

If they said guilty, it was too easy. Surely? It still felt like a dream, like she'd wake up and be in her bed back at home, her brother inside her and she was crying for help. She'd fought all year to get to this point, to get her freedom for herself. If they said not guilty, she would... Daenerys doesn't think there is enough words int he world to describe the heartbreak, the ache and mistrust she'd suddenly feel of everyone. She suddenly in this moment, being faced with the moment she needed, is weak. She feels it inside, burrowed deep into the pipes of her heart, lurking like a stain on her being. 

The Judge speaks first, seemingly minutes or hours pass Dany does not know. All she thinks of is her escape of the country, her escape with Jon if he's found not guilty. It just couldn't be this easy, he wasn't even putting up a fight, he wasn't even denying it. Perhaps her and Jon could make a life of something somewhere new, go to the states and start a life there, live in a shack on the Yellowstone river or a small apartment in Chinatown, New York. I'd do anything to be with him in peace and safety. 

"Has the jury come to an agreement on the four charges laid out in front of them?" Judge Fremont asks. The Judge in charge says yes your honour, and so Dany feels the world spin. her eyes are sweaty and her breathing is broken. She's broken, she will be broken if she doesn't get this result. "Does the Jury find the defendant guilty or not guilty of statutory rape under the sexual offences Act 2003?"

"Guilty"

"Does the Jury find the defendant guilty or not guilty of statutory rape of a MINOR under the Sexual Offences Act 2003?"

"Guilty"

"Does the Jury find the defendant guilty or not guilty of Incestual Rape under the Sexual Offences Act 2003?"

"Guilty"

Does the Jury find the defendant guilty or not guilty of torture under the Torture and Mutilations Act 1987?"

"Guilty"

Dany cries, it's all she can do. 

 


	76. Inhaling the Air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a slightly lighter note, a nice relief after the intensity of the trial. A beautiful one actually in some parts. 
> 
> And yes, another chapter is here for y'all to enjoy, I can't stop, clearly.
> 
> Enjoy reading, 
> 
> Love Y'all so much.

_Seven life sentences._

The scum would be locked up for the rest of these days and would never see the sun or light of day. It was pleasing to Jon, but as he felt Dany's hand on his, he knew there was someone who it was more important to. She had cried when they'd said guilty, the head of the Jury almost having a hint of venom in his tone when confirming Viserys guilt. Jon did not blame him, it was a difficult trial and and even more difficult situation given a lot of the discussion was of Dany being a minor. Free, that's what she was, and that's what Jon was most happy for. She could walk around Hogwarts with her head held high, without pressure and fear on her shoulders that he may find her, that he'll do it all over again.

He was annoyed at himself that he had not fully held the anger together, but when he heard those vile words pour out of the bastard's mouth, he'd seen red. Sloppy seconds... Her enjoying it... her loving the feeling of her brother inside her... that it was a biological need for Targaryen siblings to be together. It was sickening. But this man was ill in the head, he was revolting and it was a harrowing experience listening to the machinations of his mind speak out. 

But it was done, he had been taken away, a scream of 'Dany please!' when the realisation finally dawned on him. That or he was just acting up to pretend he cared, Jon didn't want to know either way. he was out of her life and that was all he cared about. Everything after they escorted the vile abuser out of the courtroom swirled by in a blurring frenzy of this and that. Talking between lawyers, talks with the Judge, the courtroom filing out and cries of joy from Dany herself. They also got their wands and bags back, Jon feeling naked without them to begin with.

Then, the elevator up to the Minister's office came, at five in the afternoon, in time for them to return to Hogwarts and have dinner in the hall with everyone else. While Jon was happy to do this, it was Fish and Chip night after all, he still wondered if Dany would be up to the task. It was a mentally draining moment, all of it, and he thought perhaps she might just want to go to their room and cuddle, sleep off the exhaustion of the strength it had taken to function today. _I'll do whatever she wants_ , and that's the truth with which he though. 

The Elevator was empty the entire ride up to level one, no one coming in off of the Atrium, everyone in the Gob-stones division had gone home, clearly a quiet day for them work wise. Jon thought back to that very morning and the ride down in the Elevator, the way Dany's hand had shook. Now, as their hands were joined, it felt strong, sturdy and steady as their fingers interlaced. If he could help it, he would finish the day holding her hand, not letting go all evening. Then, it also dawned on him, that they had Patrol tonight. 

_Does peace exist anymore?_

He find himself laughing at that train of thought and Rhaegar, who is in the elevator with them, hoping to floo back to the Martell Manor where he lived with Elia, gives Jon a raised brow. He sighs, shaking his head saying it's nothing to worry about. That's when Dany yawns, and he finds himself turning to look at her. He still ached inside when he looked at her, an twinge so deep he thinks he'll never recover from her beauty. 

_How do I, Jon Snow, Bastard to Eddard stark, deserve to call a woman this beautiful and strong and wilful his girlfriend? How is it possible that she loves me? I'm nothing in comparison to her, she's fire and life and ideas and complication and fierce loyalty and she's graceful beyond compare. All the stars in the sky do not amount to her, she's the best of them all, the greatest thing to ever happen in my life._

Jon doesn't like the idea of become this sappy, but it's just what she did to him. Her hair still in place, her eyes brighter than ever before. It's dizzying as the elevator finally reaches Level One but it's also so freeing. He was imagining their kisses now, it wouldn't be long before they could do as such. Professor Lannister would give them a debrief for want of a better word when they returned to his office, just to close this chapter in Dany's life but after that, when they reached the corridors beyond his office, Jon would kiss her so deeply and tenderly that she would be swept of her feet. 

His mouth craved hers as the Elevator doors dinged open and the corridor before The Minister's office came into view. Tywin and Tyrion were talking, gazes steely but softer towards each other than Jon had seen it in a while, one problem was solved and now it was back to protecting Hogwarts. Jon only glanced at them momentarily, he couldn't stop looking at this powerful woman before him. He remembers her walking through the Dragon fire once again and realises, there is something powerful within Daenerys Targaryen, a magic long lost to Valyria that was hard to explain. 

How else do you explain walking through a heat that immense? How else do you explain surviving everything she has, inspiring others and doing all with a heart so open and sweet? Jon felt the need to expel energy, to punch something or do some Defence training from the energy brimming inside him. But most of all, he just wanted to kiss Dany, to feel her warm and pink lips on his own, to explore her mouth with his tongue, to make her skin dance under the touch of his thumb across her cheek. If Jon wasn't careful, something else would be making a visit, and now definitely wasn't the time. 

What you do to me, Daenerys Targaryen...

He's pulled out of his deep trance by the sound of Professor Lannister voice, they'd reached the Minister's office and now there was not another soul except Jon, Dany, Professor Lannister, Rhaegar, The Minister and Two ministry officials. "Rhaegar, it's been a pleasure to see you again. A shame of the circumstances in which we do meet once more, but it was good to finally see you again!"

"Likewise, Professor" Rhaegar nodded, shaking the smaller man's hand. 

"I know the Minister isn't fond of speeches, so I'll keep this short" Professor Lannister began. The Minister rolled his eyes before taking a seat in his iron chair that Jon had taken note of earlier in the day. He began pouring himself a sherry. "Today, I have never been more proud of my Head Girl and Boy, even if the later nearly punched the defendants lights out" Jon couldn't help but feel sheepish in that moment. "But a great man once said, Justice will out, always and every time. Today, justice was found. I'm so glad that your livelihood was found once more today, Daenerys"

"Thank you, Professor" She sighs next to Jon, her head beginning to rest on his shoulder. The fireplace is ready, green flames billowing in the sooty embers. Dany asks Professor Lannister for a moment to speak with her brother before he returns to his home, she is given a few minutes to speak with him. Reluctantly, Jon lets her hand go as she and Rhaegar walk near the fireplace to speak between the two of them. It's not a private conversation, he can still roughly make out what they're speaking, but Jon knows one day, they'll sit down properly and discuss everything. 

Jon listens intently, mutterings of self blame, a promise to do right by his wrongs and a warm embrace after everything. Jon could see relief etched onto her face, a small smile but also a need to cry. It was just one of those moment, where after all that has happened, after everything that has gone down in House Targaryen's history, that they were the Last two with purpose in life, with meaning. "I promise, after you graduate, that we'll sit down and talk about everything. My door is always open for you, sis"

"I might need an open door, if I can't get anywhere to stay after Hogwarts" She laughs. "Jon and I, we're definitely moving in together, but we want a shop on Diagon Alley, one with a little flat above it. He's hoping to get into the Auror Programme and I want to start my Bakery"

"Now why would a witch who is going to win the Triwizard tournament want to start a bakery?" Rhaegar smirks, a warm affection in his eyes. He knows the answer already, Dany for as long as Jon could remember had been a dab hand a potions. Love cakes, Bitter biscuits, Terrifying toffee puddings and much more. That's what she wanted to do, experiment with baking and her potion making and having something in Diagon Alley that was so different from everything else. 

"You know" She laughs brightly, a sound so pleasing to Jon's ears. 

"So much for you going into Politics, sister" Rhaegar cracks, both of them knowing that she would never do anything her father wanted her to do. He abandons them, he caused their mother's death, she would now be in control of her own destiny. "You would've made a good law-maker, particularly women's rights. I think perhaps you can join baking with that if you wanted to, charity cakes, proceeds going to the Witching right's advocacy or something like that"

"i'm stealing that idea" Dany laughs once more. 

"It's all yours" They embrace again, a real sense of putting the past behind them. They part and there is a smile between them both, Rhaegar seems content, glad they'd both confronted this awkward air between them, but knowing there's more to come. He turns to look at Jon, and Jon feels a lump form in his throat. He offers his hand to Jon, a sign that he was comfortable with their relationship. "I would say, treat her right Jon or I'll come after you, but given you nearly ripped that vile prick's head off I think it's safe to say you're in the clear"

Jon awkwardly laughed, before clearing his throat. "It's been good to meet you finally"

"So long, sister" There's a few more moments as people said their goodbyes to Rhaegar before they watched him step into the flames and disappear, leaving soot on the rug next to the fireplace where he'd just been stood. Jon let a breath go that he didn't realise he was holding and so, the three of them remaining in The Minister's office (besides the Minister himself) began there journey back to Hogwarts by grabbing floo powder. 

Professor Lannister turned to the Minister and said he'd see him for their meeting the week after and Jon wonders what it could be about. More than likely, it was about the security at the Third task, which Jon realised was only seven or eight weeks away. _One thing ends and another begins_ , Jon thinks sourly. They'd been so caught up in the trial that the Third Task had started to creep up on them without realising it. Jon wondered if this was what adult life was like outside of Hogwarts, just one large shit show after another. 

Once again, Jon's lungs was filled with soot and ash as the green flames engulfed them all in the flames. It didn't feel as long as the time in the morning in which the flames had claimed them so when they fell onto the rug in Professor Lannister's office so quickly, Jon almost lost his footing. There was something about coming back into this room that had made everything that had happened in that day so final, like a knife had cut it out, left it behind as so they could only go forward. 

 _It's done, it's all done and dusted and never again does she have to worry about him, it can be us, just us and the life we build together._  

It was almost a foreign thought, this feeling of ease that crept across his skin, but it was truth now. It all was real, all in the past and now only their future remained. Jon wondered what she was thinking, her face did not give much away but she was sure that sooner or later it would all be revealed. _Merlin I want to kiss her so bad_ , he once again thinks, cursing the fact that Professor Lannister just appeared behind them. The Headmaster did have such bad timing in that moment, but perhaps when they were alone on Patrol or in their room, they could make time for exploring each other's mouths. 

"You're blushing" He hears her whisper in his ear, a sensation that sends tingles down his skin. He wants to tell her that he's not, to say he's fine. But there is no point, she knows, she always knows when he wants to kiss her, when he wants to love her so much. "I want to kiss you too"

They both had momentarily forgot the Professor Lannister was in the room, so when he cleared his throat and the jumped a little where they stood, they both ended up blushing. He asked them to sit down before he got his red wine and poured three glasses. Jon blinked, not wanting to say anything, he could've poured them all for himself. He glances at Dany who was wearing a very similar expression to the one they were feeling. But they sat down opposite him at his desk and waited to see what he did. 

He pushed the glasses over to them both, aware they were still school students but both were Adults and have just been through a hell day. Jon took the drink almost immediately, never having tried Red wine before but almost gulping it down. It had been a stressful day, it was needed and Jon wasn't going to say anything if Professor Lannister wasn't. He'd get into trouble if the governors found out he'd offered alcoholic beverages to his Head boy and girl. 

It tasted great, hitting the spot he needed it too within himself to completely calm himself of everything that happened. Professor Lannister seemed to agree. "After today, I don't want to hear you ever say his name, I don't want you thinking about him, I don't want you thinking about anything that just happened in the Courtroom. It's done, it's over. Do you under stand me, Miss. Targaryen?"

"It's not that simple" She laughs, taking a sip of the wine. "Healing is still a process, and I'm not fully healed yet"

"Of course, I understand that" He agrees, pouring himself another wine while he speaks. "But I want you to live your life to it's full potential, I want you to not hold yourself back, not feel like you're worth something, not feel jaded by this experience. You are the best witch this school has seen since Hermione Granger herself and I want you to know whether you become Minister for Magic one day or you just have the Bakery dream of yours, that you can do anything, achieve anything. Both of you can" 

Jon is unsure where this conversation is going, so he just continues to sip the wine along with Dany. Gulping down the red liquid, fleeing the slight warmness run down his throat. Dany speaks then, a concern being aired that after everything, he had not expected to come out of her mouth. "Professor, how would I go about selling the house?"

"The Targaryen Manor?" He asks. she nods. "Well, it's funny you should mention that. With your mother's death and with Rhaegar being left out of the will due to his abandonment for want of a better word, the House would've gone to Viserys" All three of them flinch at his name involuntarily. "However, after today that House would go to the next of Kin, you. It would take a while to gather the papers and organise them, maybe a couple of weeks. But as a gift to you, I'll look into it and sort it all out. Get it sold and all the furniture in it too. Unless there was something in there you wanted?"

Jon looks at her face, resolve fighting tears as memories leak into her mind. 

"No, everything I need is in my trunk, and everything I want is sat next to me" She states and Jon feels a swirling state of dizziness take over him. He's so happy she wants him still, that she's not scared of him for whatever reason. You're just being dumb, Jon, she'll tell you as much. Professor Lannister nodded before asking if there was anything else he could do for them. Dany began to say no, saying he'd done enough, but Jon had an idea. 

"Do you know if any of the shops in Diagon Alley are leaving, if there is a vacant building?" He asks not as cryptically as he could be. What's the point in trying to hide it? She wanted that business and he wanted to live with her. Missandei could even help with he venture, her family used to own the Leaky Cauldron before their untimely passing. There's a chance she'd know a thing or two. Of course, they had to survive the last three months of the school year yet for this to be the case. 

"I'll certainly look" He agrees before Dany can protest. "Now, go and get some food in you both, I understand it's Fish and Chip night"

They took the dismissal and placed their glasses on the desk, Professor Lannister swishing his wand in the air and watching them disappear. Jon took Dany's hand, both of them thanking him for everything and exiting the wooden door to the office and walking to their new beginnings. 


	77. Colouring the Rainbow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, another chapter. 
> 
> Yo im crazy. 
> 
> Warning: You'll have moist knickers after this. And then you'll scream. 
> 
> Shannon Xx

Daenerys Targaryen was seeing every colour in her kisses with Jon, a rainbow in a cauldron, melting and mingling as the colours run through her skin from the tips of her toes to the ears on her head. He was like a prism, spreading each colour separately across the room, bathing in the fake window light of their room. They hadn't been here long, but the need and want of their kisses had grown deeply, rooted themselves within throughout the day, and finally they were alone. All she thought about were colours. 

She saw vibrancy within red, the colour his cheeks flush when she slightly parts her eyes to look at him. It was many things as they kissed, lips aching for each other and tasting one another. There was vibrancy in the way he moaned as her tongue travelled across his upper lip, the sound resonating in the room loud and clear, teasing Dany. There was vibrancy and urgency in his kisses, as if he needed them to breathe, just like she does, scared she'll stop functioning without them. He's vibrant, just him, a light in her life so blinding she can't help but want to bath in him, soak him up and lavish herself in his love forever. 

Orange was creativity, he certainly was with the way his hands held her jaw, touching new parts of her skin that had never been caressed in this careful way before. She encourages it too, her enthusiasm for the way his tongue melds with her own and the way she feels every touch inside herself, it's second to know. It's a vicious cycle almost, she's spurred on by him, he's spurred on by the response she gives his caresses and on and on this cycle spins, neither of them want to stop, neither of them can stop. The creative way in which his fingers stroke her hair during their kiss, sending chills down her neck with ever touch...

There's a wisdom to the way he kisses her, the way he controls the situation in a way he knows she'll be comfortable. This is Yellow, all yellow and bright, like a sun watching them for thousands of years. He burns bright like the sun too, carefully constructing touches and caresses across her clavicle that he knows will leave her speechless, wanting more, wanting him. His experience of love, of wanting another person, more so than hers, shows through his touches. His knowledge and experience of kissing creates a deep and bottomless urge within her to please him, to show him that she is just as good at this kissing game as him. She wants him to pass on that wisdom, so she can control the pace too, learn what pleases him. 

The way their mouths collide was natural, like they'd been made to do this for years, like the moment their lips pressed together for the first time all those moons ago was a natural step in their relationship, that they were to be completely and utterly one when their mouths connected. There was almost a science to their kissing, green and growing as they find themselves tangled within each other. He was rooted in her heart and she his, they were blossoming in this relationship, like vines growing up the side of houses or around fences. It was so comfortable to kiss Jon, and the desperation only made kissing that much more natural. 

She worships him, Targaryen's never having gods' before who they would answer to, only themselves. But in this moment, as his coarse thumb softly runs itself along her left shoulder, exposing skin and wanting her, she sees Blue as divinity. There was a holiness to Jon after all, he's saved her so many times over, bringing her back from the edge of existence. How could see not worship this man who in turn worshipped her?

The way their lips are drawn to each other, the way the air and earth move around them, nothing else mattering, is such and Infinity on high. Indigo is this colour, and there's nothing to add. Their love for each other is boundless, limitless as their hearts beat as one, as their moves mimic each other and they wish that this love is ever-lasting, never ending. How could she ever love anything more than him, how could anyone in the entire world feel this way about something? It's all consuming, it's all she feel and thinks about. If people felt this way, surely they'd scream it from rooftops?

And then she saw violet, royal and pure in her soul as she thinks about whether it was always meant to be that they'd fight and claw at each other, only to fall down this dangerous path that had led them to this moment, where they are free to love each other, free to be bonded in this way, free to feel the stirs in their heart every time they looked at one another. Dany had no clue what all this meant, all these feelings were hard to process. And together, it was a rainbow so pure within herself and him that she pushed it all to the back of her mind. 

_Touch me, please, I need you._

She can't say it allowed, she can't utter the words, her mouth is too busy against his. But she hopes that by pushing her body against his, forcing him down onto their bean bags that he'll get the idea, that her thoughts will get through to him. She wants to look at him while they kiss, wants to see his eyes dilate as he looks at her, but there's not enough time, even thought they have all the time. 

She grabs his hands, feeling the sweat that has built on both their brows, on their hands as the fireplace roars in life, bathing the room in a heat so intense it rivals the one they've created between them both. There is a few seconds where they gasp for air, where the lips stop moving as Jon gets more comfy on the beanbag and Dany positions herself on his lap better. 

"I love you" She says, a phrase that has been said so many times, words that don't really need to be uttered again but somehow are truer now, more so than they've ever been. Jon responds to the declaration with a slow graze of his hands across her thighs, a want in both of them to take it all the way but knowing that it's not the right time. But Daenerys wants to do some things, and as he touches her thighs, as he answers her thoughts so desperately, she wants to take control. 

For a moment, Daenerys thought maybe Jon would not want to relinquish control, but before she could ponder it further, he pulled her to him gently and once again covered her mouth with his in a hungry kiss. She responded immediately, surprising herself despite them having done this so many times. His mouth was so warm, just like the fireplace, like the sun. The caress of his lips softer than she could have imagined, _how does he surprise me every sing time?_. He tasted tentatively with his tongue, and Daenerys opened her mouth with a low moan.

The cycle begins again, she thinks as her brain starts to function less as it's overwhelmed by him. But it's not just her brain, she's pressing herself against him as they're practically horizontal as they kiss. She so desperately wants the hands that are on her thighs to move and cup her bottom, or slide up her back, she wanted him everywhere but she didn't know what to do first off. 

A kiss is a secret told to the mouth instead of the ear; kisses are the messengers of love and tenderness, she knew this, but what happened when the kissing had reach critical point and other emotional and factors needed to be added. They'd had the moment in this very room a few weeks ago when he's touched her breasts, clothed but still intense and erotic. She remembered...  _Dany's body was feeling like a patch of ground that had been hit with a lightening bolt, blast after blast of excitement and intensity, her wand dropping on the floor as she arches her back and leans into his kisses. Unbeknown to her, her hands drift to her covered breasts, eager for the intensity to continue despite the fact that her brain was screaming at her to stop_. 

Dany breaks off the kiss once more, her hands planting themselves on Jon's chest as to stop him from trying to meet her lips. She gazes at him, a small twist of confusion on his face as he wonders about her intent. She needs him to touch her, to love her body as deeply as she loves his. With a slow approach, she carefully and cautiously, untucks her white blouse from her trousers, never breaking eye-contact. 

Realisation washed over Jon's face. "Dany, you don't have to-"

She ignores him momentarily, a small smile forming on her lips, one of seduction, or a least she hopes so. There are six buttons on the shirt, and one by one, inch by inch, she undoes them all, still looking into Jon's eyes. She was glad that she'd decided to go braless, it saved her conjuring the energy to unclasp that aswell as undo her shirt. She states herself over him, asserts herself. "I want to do this"

When she unclasps the last button, when her blouse parts and she's left feeling a slight lick of the cool air against her skin. Her nipples swell slightly, she can feel. The notion of what might occur between the two of them causing a chill of anticipation to strike through her body. She takes his hands that are on her hips and guides them across her waist and up to her exposed breasts. As soon as his fingertips glide over the smooth surface of her breasts and the contrasting bumpiness of her Areola, her breath catches in her throat. A low pulsating thrum sends waves across her body, pleasure building. 

His hands are fires that lick across her skin, waiting to be put out but instead grown with an intense rage. Her love for him and love for this scenario makes for a pooling sensation in the depths of her belly, an ache and longing she had never felt before. She was damaged by abuse, by the hatred that had laid upon her body, but every lick of his flame healed her, just like she was being reborn all over again.

She thought back to the time where she'd dreamed of him for the first time, the shower washing away the tension she'd felt in her body as she'd yearned for him. There wasn't a shower now, there was no dream and it soon occurred to Daenerys that all her dreams paled in comparison to the sensation he was currently giving her. He lifted his eyes, tearing his eyes away from her breasts and looked into her own. His left hand came off of the nipple it was grazing and held her jaw. "I want to see them properly, I-if that's okay with you"

Dany nodded, she was fine with that, under one condition. "I want to see you, too"

Her own hands went to his shirt, pulling it free from his trousers and shakily she began to undo his buttons on his own shirt. Jon helped starting at the bottom and meeting her in the middle of his shirt. Dany's mouth dries as she sees a peak of his chest, strong and muscular. She didn't expect anything less, he'd always been physically fit and trained a lot. But seeing it now, under her own hands, in such an erotic fashion, she feels her knickers become slightly damp. 

Jon pushes Dany's shirt off of her shoulders and she sees him have a visceral reaction. She does the same to him and suddenly they both gazing at each other's exposed forms. It's awkward for a second, neither sure of how they want to proceed but Dany spots a number of scars littering his chests. _Boys always get in the wars_ , she humours herself. Overtaken by feeling, she bends her head down and begins placing kisses on every scar, mapping them out as if they were a constellation. She already thought he was a bright sun. 

"Dany..." He shakily hums her name, like his lips were made to speak those letters in that order. Her breasts are pressing against his abs as she kisses him, her mind racing ahead of her rational thought. He'd touched them before, through her school uniform, but there was something so raw and heightened about the way their skin touched now. She wanted more, but also was scared of that prospect. She knew deep down that this was about as far as she could comfortably go. 

Her mouth trailed his collar bone this time, biting slightly as he had done her the last time they'd been this intimate in the room. He had an audible reaction, and Dany found herself chuckling against his skin. She's spurred on by him, he's spurred on by the response she gives his caresses and on and on this cycle spins, neither of them want to stop, neither of them can stop. Dany wonders how someone could ever get over this, the beauty of their love and how it's formed, how blissful she feels. 

As she plants kisses on his jaw, it's his turn once again, dipping his head so he's kissing her neck, switching back and forth, revelling in one another. It's a cruel game that neither of them can win. As Jon's mouth bites down on her clavicle, eliciting moans from her mouth, he pauses slightly. They part and she looks into his eyes, they're full of love and adoration. He's blissful, just as she is. His hands grab her jaw and press his mouth onto hers, a deepening abyss threatening to swallow them both in love as they fall into each others arms. As his hands leave her jaw, they find their place on her breasts once more, gently squeezing, beign cautious as he does. 

"Oh" Dany moans, the tension in her body over flowing as her 'climax' begins to form inside her. He's everywhere, her mind is full of him, his name replaying over and over. All she sees are the dark grey iris' of his, closing and opening as pleasure takes over him too. All she feels is him, his mouth life fire, is hands like healing medicine as she is totally consumed in his embrace. She gasps for air, and once again moans aloud. "Jon, that feels so good"

He's into it, she's into, how could they not be? She's wanting his mouth everywhere, she wants he heats, her body craving the purification it had given her once before when they'd walked through the flames of the Dragon's breath. Every experience in her life has led to this, has prepared her for it. She'd gotten the strength from her abuse, she'd channelled the will and determination from the tournament into her actions, she infused her caresses from her history with Jon, her passion for him. It's a cocktail of want and he's drinking and she's drinking. 

"Dany, can I?" He says as his mouth traces down her jaw line, making a small move towards her breasts. Dany's overwhelmed, he wanted to kiss the skin of her breasts, the bumps of her nipples. He'd asked too. _Of course he'd ask, he's so worried that he'd go to far! He's probably still struggling to believe that you're doing the things you are doing..._ She thought on it, wondering if perhaps she shouldn't think about it too much, of if she needed time think it over. _It doesn't hurt to try..._

"Okay, but... please be gentle" She says quietly, as if she was worried someone else would overhear. His eyes soften, crinkles were he usually laughs forming. 

"I got you, kitten" He coos, kissing her forehead softly. 

He began with soft and slow kisses where her breasts began, giving Dany enough time to get used to his lips there. He placed his arms on her back, holding her so she was nurtured, so she felt loved. Dany found herself perplexed. How in the wizarding world does this feel so right? It was scary, sure, but it felt good, really good. It felt like she was experiencing an opiate to some degree, that euphoric overwhelming of the senses. He was tender, considerate and most importantly, he was really good with his mouth. _Troll-spit, this feels incredible._

He wanted to cover every inch of her breasts with his lips, she could feel it in the urgency with which he held her to him. His kisses were almost air like, leaving blankets over her skin, wrapping her in cotton almost. Yet it burned still, in a good way. Dany's mind was a mess, she couldn't even think of the right words in which to describe the heaven of his touch. He moved closer to the Areola, and then, the intensity began. The hardening of her nipples meant she could feel every breath from his lips, every press of his mouth, every second of the joy he was giving. 

"Oh, Jon" She couldn't help it, the moan slipped out of her mouth and she'd flung her head back too. Her hair falling around her shoulders, her back arching into his kisses. She couldn't believe it, how she was scared, how she had trepidation within her. _I got you, Kitten_. That's what he'd said, and he certainly had. When he landed the first kiss on her nipple, she felt her belly ignite, an ache she needed to cross her legs over, but she couldn't, she was straddling him. "Oh my Merlin!"

"I got you, baby" He sounds sweetly, deepening each kiss on her breasts, leaving a trail of love across her skin. She could sense he wanted to ask something else of her, but at this point her mind was dysfunctional that she was unsure she'd even understand what he was asking. But he continued to kiss, tease her nipples with her tongue, lick her raised Areola and suck gently on the nipple itself. Dany's ache in between her legs was growing, a double combination with the euphoria Jon was providing. 

She couldn't handle it, it was too much, but everything she wanted at the same time. Instinct took over, she tried to dull the throbbing in her legs by closing them as best as she could around him, but the problem with that was she was just grinding on his hips slightly. He growled slightly, a sign he had not been anticipating what she'd done. Then, as his tongue continued to flicker her left nipple, and this dull throb became a beacon between her legs, she's decided she'd had enough. 

"Jon, stop" She sighs as she flinches away from him slightly. He doesn't need to be told twice. He halts his actions and takes in her face. She must've looked scared, cus he held his arms back from her, to let her make the move she wanted to make. She just lent down on his chest, and cuddled him tightly, breathing in and out deeply to calm herself down. He's got you, Dany. 

"Sorry, my love" He apologies but she doesn't want to hear it, he has nothing to apologies for. So she tells him and he calms down, wrapping his arms around her once again. They're breathing in sync then, together without realising it. He tucks her hair behind her ear as she sighs at the contentment between them them. "You're beautiful, I love you so much"

"I know" She sighs again. "That was... intense"

"Oh?" Jon says in a playful tone. 

"Sorry to stop before y'know...." She feels her cheeks colour. 

"You have nothing to be sorry about, I said we'd go at your pace" He truly was the best human being to exist, he was everything, he understood, he cared... he just got it. "I told you, we're free to be together however you want and when we leave this place... the sky is the limit for us" The conversation goes quiet then, both sighing the afterglow of their colour-making. He smelled so good, that foresty smell she so long associates with Jon filling her senses. He speaks eventually. "Dany?"

"Yeah?"

"Marry Me"

Dany froze. 

_What?_


	78. Disputing the Question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning my lovelies. 
> 
> Here it is, the next chapter served for you!
> 
> I said I wouldn't leave it on too long of a cliff hanger, so here is the next chapter. 
> 
> Shannon Xx

She's breath-taking, an angel in witching form, dazzling him with her smile and penetrating his heart with her onslaught of devotion. He couldn't believe the things they'd just done, the love they just created between them. The way he skin had smoothed under his thumb, the way she'd moaned his name like she was born to do so, the trust that had been there, acknowledgement of them both trusting each other. It had been the most romantic, erotic, loving experience in his life, so much so his brain capability had been hindered for a while now. Clearly, because he's just asked her to marry him and she's outright been giggling for a minute straight.

He can't help do it either, knowing he was caught up in the moment, knowing that they one day may do that, but being students at Hogwarts, it wasn't something they could do right now. He would love to see her in a pretty white dress, silk or lace or even a black one if she wanted, with red detailing, her house colours. It's a thought that slightly catches him off guard, but it's forgotten almost immediately, as Dany continues to giggle at him. "Are you laughing at me, Daenerys Targaryen?"

"Yes I am, Jon Snow" She snorted, her boobs jiggling slightly as she does so, distracting him fully from pretending to pout. He wants to be annoyed that she hasn't taken his question seriously, he wants them to discuss their future together, but she was right. This was not the moment. This was just for the two of them to be Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen without the backdrop of others getting in the way. 

"I only meant one day, not specifically right now" Jon reasons. 

"I will, you know I will, Jon!" She giggles and Jon begins to tickle her then. The sound she makes, it's like chiming bells, so clear and beautiful and brilliantly bold. He's in awe of everything about her. Thinking about how that very morning they were so fully of fear and tension and worry, to know that had been replaced with such a freeing and beautiful blossoming of their relationship, that it was building to the point where things like what they've just done is becoming comfortable to them both, to know that she was comfortable, able to breathe in his presence. She was so incredible. And all of it made Jon melt. "You better propose to me better than that, though"

He laughs, _of course she'd say that_. He knew how he'd do it, he'd had it planned for a while. There was dragons and wolves and fireworks and strawberry cheesecake and pancakes involved, a choir of frogs will sing that one song she's always humming and he'll be wearing his Triwizard Tournament gear. Okay so he probably will end up doing a dinner proposal, he knows this, but the intent was totally there. She probably wouldn't want a too outlandish proposal anyways. 

His mind is still slowly catching up with everything that happens and he's finding his mouth go dry as he remembered the taste of he skin, how soft to the touch she was. _I cannot believe after seven months, we've reached the stage in our relationship where she let me taste her skin, let me caress her womanly shape_. Jon's mind wants to race, it wants to vividly remember ever millisecond, but he can't allow himself to go there. He would've continued, he truly would've but he let himself be distracted by the grandfather clock in the corner of the room as it chimes. 

"How is it eight already?" Jon sighs as he sees the time out of the corner of his eye, wondering how after dinner finished just after six that they'd been in this room for nearing two hours, bathing in each other's love. It feels like when they are in the room, time is for them and that nothing else in the entire world matters. Because it doesn't, they'd just Jon and Dany. Time ticks by so slowly, so still that when Dany leaps up from his chests and accidentally whacks Jon in the face with her elbow, he's confused at what all the fuss is about. He groans, holding his face from where the contact had been made, feeling like his nose might possibly start bleeding. "Merlin's beard!"

"Jon, we were suppose to start Patrol already!" She is covering her breasts with her arms, feeling self-conscious while she walked around looking for wherever her shirt had disappeared too. Jon grumbles as he reluctantly gets up off of the bean bag and finds both of their shirts hiding underneath the bag. He throws Dany the shirt and watches her as she has to catch, her arms falling from her breasts. He sighs, they perfection causing a stirring within him. 

"Look how perfect you are" He states, the words tumbling out of his mouth before he even has a chance to stop them. She's right, they should've started Patrol, and even though the stuff they've been through today has been harrowing in some place, Professor Lannister wouldn't even excuse them from doing such. There was a very real threat to the school, and everyone needed to Patrol. 

"Jon..." She starts, but he puts his hands up. 

"I know, I know. We've got to go Patrol, but I just... _damn_ " He find himself mumbling as he fumbles with his own shirt, the cool fabric covering his hot flesh. He's slowly doing his shirt up, not really paying attention to whether or not the buttons are going in the right holes. He can't, he's too in love, and too in lust for Daenerys, looking at her as worry is etched on her face. Of course she's worried, she think we're about to get detention for not starting Patrol bang on eight. It cannot be helped, they were being them, Jon and Dany.

A few minutes go by and once both their shirts are done up, and then tucked into their trousers, charms casts to straight up their appearance a little more, they are ready to leave the confinement of their room and brave the corridors of Hogwarts. Once they leave the room, they have to be Head boy and girl once more, and it's almost a cruel game that the school plays on them. Half of Jon couldn't wait for the school year to be over, no more prefect meetings, no more Patrols, no more fear of death from random attackers and no more having to be Head boy and girl. They could be Jon and Dany, like he knows they both want. 

Hard to believe at the start of the year they were both dreading having to work with each other, and now, seven months later he's just licked her nipples and she'd cried his name. Funny how these things unfold, although their story has been more about comfort and support. Jon's brain wasn't engaging as they left the room and checked the coast was clear. No Peeves to throw stink bombs at them, no nearly headless nick asking if they wanted a full rundown on the history of his life and no Arya jumping out from dark corners and wanting to scare them. 

Luckily, their Patrol route tonight was the sixth floor, a five minute walk at most. Moonlight poured into the big bay windows, it may be April but the nights still had not got much lighter at all, sunset still happening around Seven and Sunrise around half Seven, eight 'o' clock. The light from the moon illuminated Dany next to him, her skin was still flushed, but her iris were dancing a most brilliant purple. The hallways were dead, not even the distant sound of the ghosts scaring people. "You're thinking loudly"

 _I have no idea what she is talking about... much._  

"How does a person think loudly?" He laughs her off, even though he knows too well the brooding look he's so commonly known for is etched on his face. He wonders what she thinks he's brooding about, whether it's the marriage thing, the fact he doesn't want to Patrol, or the fact that he's Jon Snow and could literally be thinking too hard about anything.

"No one usually does, they don't, but you do" She states. "You know I love you right, you do know that?"

"Of course I know that, and I love you very much too" He replies, confused as to where it was exactly she was going with this. It has to do with the marriage thing, she'd said yes in a round about way, but he knew she wanted a future with him as much as he did her. "Is something wrong, Dany? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, not at all" She backtracks slightly. She sighs next to him, Jon glances at her face, perplexed and wanting to say something at the same time. He motions for her to continue, knowing she does want to say stuff. "I- I don't want you thinking that because I found your rubbish proposal funny, that I don't want you to marry me one day" He's about to open his mouth but she cuts him off. "Let me finish- One Day, when you've done your Auror training and are earning a full wage, when my business takes off and we've got our apartment all sorted, there would be nothing that would make me happier than to marry you, to be Mrs. Snow"

"I know that" He confirms. "Even if you should keep your name, if you want to"

"Let's look at the facts, you only asked me to marry you back in our room because we were in the euphoria of what had happened. I loved every second in there, I loved how it felt to feel your hands all over me, to taste you on my tongue, to feel safe and loved and cared for. But we both know that your proposal was just and affect effect of that. In that moment, I was so confused that all I could do was laugh. I've pictured you asking me so many times, thinking that maybe you didn't love me in the way I loved you... Do you even realise how much I love you?" She says, both of them stopped in the hallway outside the sixth floor staircase. She takes his hands in her own. Jon feels the intensity building inside him, a need to kiss her with everything he has. He kisses her hands in this instant, wanting to let her know how much he loves her in return. "I would die for you, Jon"

"Don't you dare say that" He warns as he pulls his lips from her hands. "Don't even joke about it, I don't want to think about that. I fucking love you so much, kitten, I can't even contemplate that idea for one second!"

"But it's true! Our life this year has been us bumbling along, trying not to die in the tournaments, trying to stop our students from being attack, battling and fighting like hell to be with each other. There's a real chance that our luck will run out eventually, that we will lose this war that's coming for us" Jon knows she wants him to take this conversation seriously. "If it meant you could go on and live a somewhat normal life, I would give my life for that, if push comes to shove. If it meant you could be happy"

"That's where your wrong" He says in return, a brief pause as Dany's eyes widen. "I wouldn't be happy without you"

"Jon..." She moans as his hands grab her jaw gently and he kisses her with every emotional he could possibly muster. It's a mess, all of it. He was scared she didn't love him as much as he loved her and vice versa. Even though both of them for so long have been saying that they loved one another, that they cared for one another, that they wanted to be with each other forever. After so many years of them both feeling worthless, granted her way more than him, it was still difficult sometimes to believe that they were this in love, that they did want each other. 

The kiss broke apart and Jon said something that they both needed to hear. "From now on, there is to be no more doubt, from either of us. We are going to finish this school year out, we are going to get that apartment and shop, I'll become an Auror and you'll lead your successful business. We'll be happy and in love, and we'll get married and then we'll one day add more family members and they'll be loved and cherished and everything we want. I'll write a book about Defence, you'll write one on potions too if you'd like"

"We'll grow old together" She agrees. 

That's all either of them needed to hear from the other. "We will" Jon gives her another kiss, a reassuring one. "Are we all good?" She nods. "Great, because I need to tell you about something really hot that happened about half an hour ago..."

"Jon!" She feigns to be shocked and playfully pats him on the arm. "What am I ever going to do with you?"

"Hopefully many things" He cheekily grins. 

Dany rolls her eyes and Jon can't help but laugh at her expression. 

"I'm walking away now" She says as a matter of fact.

As they enter the sixth floor corridor and begin their search for Robb and Theon who they were doing their patrol with, they feel the changing air once again. Jon follows her, watching her cheeks burn up. _I knew it_ , he thinks. She enjoyed his cheek. But it didn't matter now, they had to calm down. He'd hate to think about the teasing Jon and Dany would get if Robb and Theon had an inkling of what had made them late for Patrol. Jon glanced at his watch, it was quarter past eight. 

"Well, well, well" He hears and find himself inwardly cursing. "Look what the Scottish wild cat finally dragged in..."

"Robb" Dany. 

"Dany" Theon. 

"Theon" Jon. 

"Jon" Robb. 

There's a brief pause as they all look at each other, a silence hanging like stockings over their conversation. Robb and Theon are smirking as if to say they think thy know what's taken them so long. After dinner, when they'd both congratulated Dany for getting the result in court that was deserved, they'd watched them both leave to do 'Tournament stuff' which knowing Robb and Theon, Jon assumed they realised was code for snogging. But if he could act cool enough, they wouldn't know it was other things too. 

"You're late" Robb snickers with a raised eyebrow. 

"And your hair is slightly ginger, what other facts are we going to discuss today?" Dany snaps back and Jon had to stop himself from snorting. 

 _That's my girl._  

"Care to tell us why you are both late or are you going to let us assume it's because lover-boy over there smooched you really good?" Theon was egging Robb on and vice versa, Jon hated it when they both were in this mood. It was just trouble. It's usually the mood that meant they were going to prank someone and Jon was about to be roped into their plans. At least they were Patrolling so they couldn't. 

"No" Jon stated. "Now move or you will be moved"

"Touchy, clearly nothing sexy happened if they're in such a mood Theon" Robb stated. "Perhaps they were arguing and they're ignoring each other"

"Or maybe they were perfectly happy until two moronic shitbags like you ruined their mood with your stupid bloody questions!" Dany spat. Jon loved it when Dany's fiery side come out, particularly towards Theon and Robb. It was such a change of pace these days, given once upon a time he'd hated her for this very behaviour. It was endearing to him now, maybe because it wasn't aimed at him. 

"Fine" Robb grumbled. "You're no fun"

"Let's just get on with patrol before we die of old age, please?" Jon asks nicely. They all grumble in agreement and he watches and Robb and Theon lead the way. 

"Idiots" he hears Dany breath. 

_That's my girl, indeed._


	79. What's the Bet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evening lovelies. 
> 
> Another chapter for your lovely reading. 
> 
> It's a lighter read, but there is some background things you need to watch out for...
> 
> We're soon coming to the end of this story, and things will be revealed etc. I want to see people's theories, cus it won't be long before we get there, and it's going to be emotional. 
> 
> Shannon xx

Dany was studying in the library with Missandei when a bunch of stuff throughout the school ended up kicking off. It had been two weeks since the trial and Daenerys for one, was grateful that the conversation (gossip more like) had turned away from her for once and back onto the Third and Final Task. Speculation had been rife but there was also an underlying fear that it brought as they were none the wiser with the attackers, who they were and what they wanted (Dany had a few theories but none of them had concrete evidence), and people thought the Third Task would be a perfect opportunity for something to go down. 

_Bunch of worry warts_ , Dany thought to herself when Missandei had been telling her all of this.

Laurie Berkel from Hufflepuff, Gendry's patrolling partner, had been spreading conspiracy theories as to why it was only the champions getting attacked and not other students. They ranged from a siren's curse to a student being annoyed they wasn't chosen instead but none of that mattered for Daenerys. What mattered was they still had not been caught, and the one attacker they had caught was no help in solving the mystery. Professor Lannister had confided in both herself and Jon that the attacker who tried to kill them in the Seventh Floor Corridor at the beginning of the year, just before their names had come out of the goblet, had been confunded and certain memories wiped before he carried the task out. Veritaserum wasn't working, they couldn't get the truth out of him. 

And now, as the Third task was beginning to loom over them, as well as a Hogsmeade trip, security was tighter than ever. Aurors were now stationed between every check point, Patrols were becoming tighter and Jon and Dany were working tirelessly to ensure the student's safety. If they had another attack, it was not going to be at the school, it was impossible. But today, April the twentieth, brought about confusion for another reason. Jazzalyn Quench, who along with David Melleby had been attacked on the Hogwarts grounds, had handed prefect badges in saying they did not sign up for this part of the Job when they decided to accept their prefect appointment. 

It was upsetting, because they knew better than anyone that people's lives were at stack and they needed protection. All the prefects were risking everything doing the job, that is part of what a prefect is. But Daenerys couldn't blame them, it had taken weeks for Jazzalyn to even come to meetings again after her broken leg and when you're the victim, your outlook is different. So it was with a heavy heart that Dany accepted their resignation. 

"I'll miss them, they were brilliant prefects" Daenerys sighed as she looked down at the parchments written in both their hands. "I wish I could have talked them out of it, but when you're mind is up like that, it's obviously the right decision"

"Does this mean you have to redo all of your Rotas?" Missandei was working on diagrams for Care of Magical Creatures, she'd enjoyed the lesson with the Thestrals but it had left a dower mood on the day. Missandei had seen her Nan die in her sleep peacefully when they'd visited her in St. Mungo's hospital, she'd told Daenerys about it before. Dany was thankful for the drawing she'd done, because for all the horror she had witnessed in her life, she'd never seen anyone die in front of her, so she could not see the Thestrals. 

"Again" She sighs, she'd already had one fifth year Ravenclaw go to the Hospital Wing after falling down the steps of the stone circle and landing in a thorn bush. A record fifty three thorns were found in his face and Dany had cut the boy off, wanting to be spared the detail. "Seems like every time I get comfortable as head girl, something else is thrown at me to just cause more chaos!"

"Then don't get comfortable" Missandei shrugged as she but her drawings into her textbook and replaced them on the table with her herbology essay. "Always expect the unexpected, that way you'll never be surprised by anything that is thrown your way"

"No need to be wise" Daenerys grumbled. Missandei just rolled her eyes and opened her four hundred page herbology text book and began her process of memorisation all ready for the exams end of year. Daenerys was completely scared for the end of year exams, her Owls were a doddle but this time, she was struggling with the non-verbal aspect of everything.

The main bulk of spells, she'd mastered, she reckons she could get an exceeds expectations in most of her studies, but the truth was she wanted an Outstanding in them all. So she practiced them all the time, every waking moment she had free she would try and do more complicated spells non-verbally. It was defence mainly, and her secret teacher, was too busy kissing her to actually teach anything. Not that she was complaining about the kissing part but one day they'd both get through a lesson in the room without a full makeout session happening. 

_You love it when he kisses your neck, stop kidding yourself._

She stops that train of thought immediately, not while they're in the library and Jon is actually helping Theon and Robb with their Transfiguration homework at the opposite end of the library. It wasn't that they were ignoring each other, quiet the opposite, they were just letting themselves get work done because whenever they sat next to each other as of late, they ended up making out. That wasn't the greatest example for a Head boy and girl to set. 

So now, as she goes over the Rotas one more time, making alterations to account for the loss of three prefects for the next few days, she tries her best to put Jon out of it. He always managed to creep into her thoughts though, and even though she's been hanging out with Missandei a little more, both of them agreeing that the were getting too much involved after Robb and Theon almost caught them joking about the shenanigans they'd got up to in their room. Daenerys had dreamed of Jon the night after she'd gone topless for him, it had been the most comfortable dream she'd had in years, no nightmare-ish pains, nothing that reminds her of Viserys, just a loving embrace and skin on skin dream in which she was happy. 

She'd told him the next day and blushed heavily having done so, Jon was surprised she'd admitted it, but she definitely noticed he'd been walking taller ever since. She wondered if he'd ever had any thoughts or dreams about her like the one she'd had, she was sure she knew the answer but she didn't want to think about it. Her dream had been really vivid, like a wave of him rolled over her and drowned her. But in a good way, she couldn't believe how it felt when she'd woken up he following morning, glad for the silencing charm on her bunk. Jon was the name on her lips, she knew she'd been moaning and thrashing. 

_Stop it, you're working yourself up, calm down and carry on with your rotas..._

"Are you alright, Dany?" Missandei asked, Dany feeling her friends gaze as she glared at the table, evening her breathing out. She never got like this, and while she was in a new chapter of her life, thinking such... provocative things, had caused a mini meltdown in her mind. 

"Peachy" She manages to smile, but Missandei has a raised brow. 

"You're an idiot sometimes" Missandei laughed. Dany frowned. "It's all over your face, he's on the other side of the room, go say hello if you want to speak with him"

Daenerys sometimes cursed Missandei's ability to know exactly what it was she was thinking about, but then again she was obviously not thinking of much else, if she was smiling or her eyes were alight, more than likely Jon was the sole cause. "I'm not an idiot" Dany said defiantly. "I just have some stuff on my mind which is getting in the way of my rotas"

"Well then, this 'stuff' needs to leave your mind as soon as possible. It's like when you have a song stuck in your head, you listen to the song and then it fizzles out. Much like a song, Jon needs to fizzle out of your brain for at least an hour so you can get your stuff done. You're thinking with boobs rather than your brain" Missandei said as if it was such a matter of fact and Daenerys could not get over the directness of the statement. 

"And how do you propose I get him out of my brain?" Daenerys almost snapped. 

"Snogging of course" Missandei snorted. "Your lips have been puckering for three hours now"

Daenerys ignored every single word Missandei said and just turned back to the parchments in front of her. She couldn't allow that to be the case, they were meeting in their room later for some Task training and she couldn't let her feelings get in the way of progress this time. It always does, their training always ends with them both on the bean bags and snogging to within an inch of each other's lives now. So she crossed her legs, ignoring the weird sensation that was tingling there and began to power through her homework. 

In Transfiguration they were having to do large scale switching spells non-verbally as a refresher, this meant five times a day she'd randomly try to switch things throughout the Slytherin common room. Some were successful, some were not, but the more she practice the higher her success rate became. In Potions it was an odd one, they were creating antidotes to certain poisons and Dany had already breezed through making her batch of antidotes but she just had to complete the essay to go with them. In Herbology they were learning about the uses of Bubotuber puss in medicine, Missandei was currently doing the essay on this. 

But the most challenging for Daenerys was (no surprised here) Defence, and it was irritating the hell out of her. Was she better than what she was at the beginning of the year? Without question, she was twice if not three times better at Defence, and her grades had reflected it. She was consistently getting in the eighties out of one hundred scores now, but there was still something missing from her ability. Something else was needing to be unlocked and she did not know what it was. Spells were coming off better, incantations were clearer and the effect were of a better impact. But there was still an accuracy missing. 

_Maybe when I'm old I'll finally be able to cast Confringo without setting fire to Professor Mormont's classroom._  

It was no use wallowing about it, she'd done extra curricular reading to try and unlock whatever it was that was holding her back, it was there, she knew it. She'd been able to cast a corporeal Patronus for a few seconds, a Dragon that flew above everyone's heads. She'd been able to disarm the dummy in their room with Expelliarmus, to great effects. But there was a common theme between these two occasions, Jon had been there to help unlock her potential, to let her power out.

In the exams, he wasn't going to be there and in that lied the problem. She was going to be in a room with Professor Mormont and two examiners from the School Board and they would decide between the three of them what the grade was she'd be getting. Jon wasn't going to be there, she wasn't going to have him to help unlock this power. It's why she needed to figure out what it was on her own that was missing. So extra reading she had done, maybe at the end of it she was just thinking about everything too much and needed to chill out. 

_I've fought werewolves and solved riddles, walked through dragon's fire and survived an attack in the school... why in the name of Merlin's soggy socks can I not fully unlock my powers in defence?_

It was infuriating, and both she and Jon had been wondering what it was that makes her be able to do it sometimes and not others. Jon says it's down to his superior teaching method (even if his teaching is comprised of breathing on Dany's neck and making her excited before asking her to do a spell), but Daenerys wondered if perhaps the turmoil she'd suffered in her life was blocking her certain abilities. It wasn't a bad idea, obscuros have their magic turn inward after traumatic experiences, she may need to fully let go of her experiences to completely unlock her potential power. 

"You owe me five galleons" Missandei says and Dany is pulled deep out of thought. Around them, she notices Theon, Robb and Jon along with the Stark family brood. Dany didn't think she was in the zone for that long, what did Missandei mean?

"Jon, why?" Theon grumbled as he hands over five galleons. 

"Why what?" Jon said, just as confused as Daenerys. 

"You're the brooding extraordinaire and I'm now out of pocket!" Theon grumbled, Robb cackling like a shifty witch in Knockturn Alley. Jon raises a brow and Dany just remains confused. "You were both brooding at Breakfast so I bet Missandei that when we got to the Library Jon would have the longest brood by the time we finished studying. She said Dany would win because recently she'd been doing nothing but think about Jon all the time"

Dany blinked and stared at Missandei who became sheepish and blushed. 

"What?" She said, pretending to be innocent. 

"You made a bet about me?" 

"To be fair to me, I was going to buy you some chocolates from Honeydukes with it" Missandei reasoned. Dany blinked. _So this is what our so called friends do behind our backs? I guess at least I will get some chocolate out of it._ "Besides, Theon said that Jon was becoming more like you, Dany and he proposed the experiment. I just partook in this to see if his hypothesis was proved" 

"And what was your conclusion?" Dany asked, intrigued. 

"That you're both hopeless fools in love and really need to branch your social circle" Robb cackled to butt in on the conversation. Jon threw a book at his face. Arya snorted and walked away from the table, and they all began to disperse leaving Dany red faced and Missandei apologising for taking the bet. Sansa affectionately placed a hand on Dany's shoulder, but it was Jon's burning smolder that affected her the most. 

_Don't look at me like that Jon Snow, or I'll be taking your shirt off the moment we get in our room._


	80. Touching the Cloak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, 
> 
> it's me again!
> 
> So the last two days I've been at work so only one chapter has been done per day but I am now of for twelve days as got some time off work. 
> 
> Why is that you may ask?
> 
> Well the 8th of October is my birthday!!! 
> 
> I can't believe how quickly it has come around and so it means I will be turning 25 this Monday! 
> 
> As I have a lot of time off, I'm going to try and get this story done by the time I return to work. That means two chapters a day roughly (except the 6th, because I'm celebrating with the best friend shopping and the 8th because I'm going to see that new Gaga and Cooper film and do more shopping with my mother). 
> 
> 6th - No planned Chapter but depends what time I get back as if one goes up. 7th - 2, 8th - No planned chapters, 9th-16th - 2 chapters a day. 
> 
> I hope we can all bang this out together!
> 
> So here is Chapter 80!
> 
> Also, just FYI, the Epilogue is nearly 25'000 words pre-edit.
> 
> Lots of love, 
> 
> Shannon Xx

Jon found Robb to be an annoying little shit sometimes, but it was not unexpected that he'd make a bet like this. Missandei however, that was a surprise. She really was coming into her own in terms of her social anxiety, she was almost a completely different person to the one who used to be mute a few years back. Jon didn't mind, especially if she did end up using the money to get Dany some chocolate then it wasn't a problem. Still, he didn't like the idea that there was an element of humour about his relationship with Daenerys to them. It was fucking real, and raw and it was everything to the two of them. 

So now, as they left the library and walked the corridors to begin the five floor climb towards their room, there's an awkward layer added all because of the goings on that had occurred in the library. He tried to not look like he was intensely thinking about something, as they walked the second floor corridor he tried to nod at certain people, take notices to conversations as people passed by. But it wasn't much help, his head was swamped with Daenerys and so, feeling like he was possibly going to make the situation more awkward, he asked the question on his mind. "Do you think we need more friends?"

She's surprised he asked it, he can tell from her in take a breath and the way her eyes widen. But he can tell it's exactly what she was thinking about as they walk the halls, left foot, right foot. Jon personally did not think they needed more friends, and it wasn't for a selfish reason like not wanting to share Daenerys with anyone else, because that was controlling behaviour and he would never do such a thing. But he knew her so well, better than anyone except perhaps Missandei, and he knew she struggled to trust anyone besides the two of them. There's no way Dany would ever let anyone else into her life without knowing she won't be hurt from it. 

_She let you in without that knowledge..._

Jon's brain was trying to start a war with him and he knows that, but he's not going to be the one to engage in it. He was an odd ball when it came to their story, he was completely and utterly separate. The way in which their lives have become on is something he could not explain or describe and they were thrust together through Professor Lannister making them Heads. It blossomed into the most natural and easy relationship Jon's ever had, well, sort of easy. They've had trials and tribulations along the way but it was worth every struggle. 

So he was completely different than her letting in a brand new individual, and she confirmed as much to him. "No, I don't need anyone else except you and Missandei"

Jon nods sweetly, wanting to explain his side of the story, how he agreed with her but Head duties entailed as they witnessed a fight in the corridor. Jon wondered whether Joffrey was involved, usually it was him, but when he looked, he saw William Potter, on the floor, getting his ass beat. They broke up the fight immediately and the culprits scattered before Jon could get them with body-binding curses to stop them doing as such. _Not that I would, of course._

Arya had clearly been following them because she ran over to help him, sweeping a hand over his robes to brush dirt off of them. She also pulled a Wiggenweld potion out of her bag, or what looked like it and gave it to her fellow first year. 

"What happened?" The Twelve year old squeaked, a sentiment shared by Jon as he gets his book out and writes the incident down to remind other prefects that fighting in the corridors was forbidden. This was the third incident of the like this week and while Durmstrang had been the culprits of the other attacks, it was clear this one had been Hogwarts students. He'd seen them, there was no denying their involvement. William was wheezing a little, not too badly hurt by the looks of him but enough scraps and cuts to the point where he looked a little weary. He needed to go to the Hospital Wing, just for a check up or he could potentially be worse than he looked and Madame Bones will be furious he wasn't sent to her straight away. 

_Head duties just never cease._

"Cloak... They tried to steal it... Had to stop them doing it..." He mumbled. What in the name of Merlin's saggy left testicle was he on about? Jon was worried that he'd hit his head on the way down. He looked at Daenerys who was asking others to leave the area, so they could properly do an investigation. Arya, looked fuming about something. "Just got it...back"

"You bloody moron!" Arya snapped, face palming as William, while in pain, let out a small laugh as if he already knew the fact she just stated. William fell onto his back and was sprawled on the floor in something silky and his chest was raising as he tried to breath. "That cloak has been in your family for hundreds of years and you carelessly let someone get their hands on it? You're such a dumb idiot!"

"Thanks" William gasps, wincing slightly. 

"Can one of you tell me what's going on here?" Dany had managed to clear the second floor corridor now, so they could deal with this situation properly. Jon saw Arya roll her eyes, a sign she did not wish to talk about whatever it was that was happening here. Jon would be damned if he was letting them get away from him that easily. "What cloak is it you're on about? This silky thing here?"

"It's nothing" Arya grumbled. 

Arya tries to shove the cloak away before Jon could get his hands on it, but as she's so little in comparison to him, he easily takes the cloak off of them both. Dany eyes it with interest, it's 13th century, he can tell by the pattern on the silk. It's very finely sewn fabric, almost no breath-ability in the way it moves. It's browns and purple hues all swoosh together to create a very interesting pattern.

_A cloak that's been in the Potter family for decades? That's interesting..._

"Be careful with that it's nine hundred years old!" William squeaked in a high pitch tone, Jon waving him off as if to say, I'm not gonna damage. 

"Why is the cloak so special to your family, and why were those Hogwarts students trying to steal it?" Daenerys asked calmly, feeling the smoothness of the fabric in Jon's grasp. Jon watched as her pale fingers softly ran over the material in his hands, his thoughts were threatening to turn rather dark, like he was about to throw the cloak in his hands to one side, forgetting William's warning about the age of the material and kiss the life out of Dany. It wouldn't be the first time such a thought has distracted Jon just today alone.  _Focus, Jon_. "People don't steal cloaks, no matter how tatty or old looking they are!"

"They didn't realise it was a cloak" William admitted. "They thought I was carrying a blanket"

It clicked for Jon then, a feeling of pity for the boy he hardly knew yet the one Arya had became friends with from the get go in the school year. They thought he was carrying a blanket, and as a student in his first year this wasn't a good combination. Bullies will take whatever fact they can get and use it against people, Jon knew this all too well, as did Daenerys. If they thought he was using the 'blanket' for security reasons, like a small child would have a favourite blanket, they could tell everyone in school to try and embarrass them. 

"So they don't know the significance of this cloak to your family, whatever that significance might be?" Jon gruffed and William, who Jon got the feeling was panicking badly, just nodded. Jon didn't know what was going on here, and he was unsure as to whether he should continue to investigate or just give them the cloak back and send him to the Hospital Wing for a check up. Arya as shifting nervously in her spot and Jon was wondering what was going on, but not getting any answers he wanted. "You supposebly carry this around with you all the time, but I've never seen you wear this cloak before, William"

Arya and William blinked, as if Jon had said something incredulous before they both started cackling like hyenas. Jon furrowed his brow, wondering what on earth he'd said to make them laugh in such fashion. Dany, was just as confused. "What's so funny?"

"N-nothing" Arya giggled. 

Jon just rolled his eyes, he had no time to be dealing with this shit, they only had a few hours free before a meeting with Professor Lannister about the third task at six and Jon did not want to spend it writing them both up for giggling like three year olds in the second floor corridor. There was no point busying himself with the nonsense, _I should just give it back._ Jon handed the cloak over, his arm extended and the cloak hanging off of it for William to accept. Dany gasps next to him and he wonders whether she doesn't agree with this. 

_Agree to disagree, Kitten._

"Oh my Merlin" He hears from her mouth, he turns to see her looking at his hand with a shocked expression. 

"What?" He screws his face up in confusion. 

"Look at your hand..." Dany says, eyes wide. 

Jon turns to look back at where his hand was, with the cloak dangling off of it and feels his own eyes widened in shock. His hand was gone, completely vanished before his eyes, yet he knew it was there, he could wiggling his fingers and feel the material between his thumb and forefinger. It was an invisibility cloak, one that had been in his... _no, was it THE invisibility cloak?_ If it was in the Potter's family for so long then there was no reason for it not to be! He turned his vision to Dany who was still looking at it in shock. 

"I know what this is. First year, used to enter the restricted section of the library... It was how he found out that Sirius was his godfather in the Three broomsticks... He used it to discover dragons were his first task in the Forbidden Forest. It kept them safe for ages during the Second Wizarding war, Daenerys, this is the cloak!" Jon found himself getting giddy, he'd been going through the Memoirs of Ronald Weasley that Dany had bought him for Christmas and he'd found out so much more about the school and the time period than he thought he already knew. While the memoirs never directly stated it was a cloak of full invisibility, more that they had a concealment cloak, Jon had connected the story of the hallows to them for years, even before reading the memoirs.

"All my school years, I've dreamt about what it was like to be here with him, for him to be in this school, walking the halls, attending lessons. He was so alone, no one really understood him even though Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were his best friends until the end of his life thirty years ago. I've always had such a natural affinity with him, understood him in ways others have branded him a loner and not the hero everyone thought he was... a piece of him, is right here" Jon knew they'd look like idiots to both William and Arya right now, but right now to the to first years in front of them they did not care, they were stunned. "Hang on..."

"What is it?" Jon says, looking up from the fabric and at her once again. Her soft gaze of awe turned into one of steely contempt as she turned her attention tot he First years in front of her. 

"You two!" She says suddenly, both Arya and William jump at the sudden addressing of themselves. "You've been using this cloak all school year!"

"I have no idea what-" Arya tried to act cool but William was shaking like a leaf. 

"Arya Nymeria Stark..." Jon warned. 

There was a tense few moments as all four members of this conversation stare at each other, Jon re contextualises everything he knows Arya's done this year but that he could never explain before. He knows they got into the Slytherin Common room and put itching powder in the boys dorm to get back at Joffrey when he put a spider on Sansa's head. They must've used the cloak to get inside the dorm undetected. In fact, Arya had been in a lot of places she shouldn't have been half of the time this year and it was all making sense. 

"Yes" She admits begrudgingly. 

"What else have you been doing this year in the cloak?" Jon asked with authority, the corridor in total silence but for his voice and the echo that followed. "I know you put the itching powder in the boys dorm using the cloak, what else have you done? I assume you were responsible for Joffrey having his hair purple last week?"

"Yes"

Jon sighed, he was proud she'd made a friend and that they'd got on like a house on fire, but it was not good that she'd been sneaking around the castle under this cloak. What if she'd been attacked and no one had been able to find her? What if she was completely left to die somewhere? Jon shuddered, the dark recesses of his mind playing games on him. She wouldn't have been so stupid, he knew this, but it did not stop the thoughts from lingering. 

"I've got no choice but to confiscate it from you for the rest of the school year, you do know that, don't you?" Arya nodded, a big sigh in her chest. Jon sighed as he folded the cloak up neatly and stored it away in his own bag, making everything in their shoved down to the bottom, little room to rummage for things later on. William looked upset, but Arya patted his back, knowing Jon was right. "I don't take any pleasure in doing it, but now I know you've used it to trick others, I've got no choice. Professor Lannister will be pleased to return it to you on the last day of term"

"Ah well, we had a good run, William" She sighs once more, picking her friend's bag content up off of the floor and retreating down the corridor with him. Jon felt bad, and even thought he knew she was only kidding, her exit line gave a shot to his heart. "Shame you have to choose the school rules over family, Jon"

He was never close to issuing a family member a detention. 

"Don't try and guilt trip me, Arya Stark, or there will be a good fifty point reduction from Gryffindor for insolence!" Jon shouted after her. Arya just snorted in laughter, stuck a middle finger up in Jon's direction and disappeared round the corner. "Sometimes I wish she didn't get her cheek from me, I taught her at such a young age to question everything and now I'm reaping what I've sown"

Dany laughs out loud next to him. 

"You only have yourself to blame for that" Dany stated cheekily. Jon rolled his eyes, wondering what happened to the little girl in summer who he'd help pick her wand out for her in Diagon Alley. It was dark times, and everyone needed to be cautious, but at least someone was still not taking everything too seriously he guessed. 

_So much for three hours practice in their room..._


	81. Adding the Orders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies, 
> 
> So the schedule is already broken, 
> 
> Only one chapter today rather than two as I've become busier than anticipated. But still better than none right?
> 
> Enjoy this one, the one after is an absolute fucking banger of a chapter. 
> 
> Like prepare yourselves. 
> 
> Shannon xx

Daenerys and Jon had been in their room for two hours when they'd both realised their meeting with Professor Lannister was only twenty minutes away. They'd got some good training in, Jon had been teaching her about finessing her stances, footwork and body position ready for the battle arena or whatever it was that she was supposed to compete in. He'd been hard on her, and she appreciated it. The other champions would not go easy on her, and so she needed to be fully prepared for everything that they would possible through at her. 

Even though Jon had not been involved in the Duelling club this year, everything else just taking priority, he very much was still the standard with which the rest of the school needed to catch up with. Yara Greyjoy who was currently running the meetings, had still consulted him on certain things but he'd fully given the reigns over to her and was often seen singing praise of the fifth year. Daenerys loved watching him practice or duel with others though. Defence Against The Dark Arts lessons were so much more interesting when Professor Mormont would duel with Jon, everyone egging one or another on. Jeor Mormont was almost always the victor in the end, using spells that were not in the curricular to defeat him. But the way Jon moved with his wand, people around the school always called him the greatest duellist the School has seen in many years. 

He never flourished his wand too much, but the way his body moved in accordance with the wand, the way he seemed to dance and toy with opponents, it was almost a turn on for Dany. Not that she'd ever admit it, but once when they were using the training dummies a couple of days ago, she'd thought some stuff about him that she'd never thought about someone before. The way he'd held the wand, they way he'd brought the spells out of it, she'd wished he'd hold her in the same way. She'd been very relaxed that day, made a near perfect reducto and her dragon Patronas had made a very brief appearance. 

_He knew, you don't have to admit it..._

So now, another successful training session under their belt, despite the discovery in the corridor earlier that day, they now carefully came out of their room and headed down towards the Grand Staircase, twenty minutes to get to the Head Tower. It was easily done if there was no distractions, but given how dishevelled and handsome Jon looked, there was no chance that she'd get there without at least one kiss, not without one moment for them to connect their mouths and lose themselves in each other. And as her thoughts turned to him, she accidentally spoke with too much honesty. 

"Merlin your hair looks good like that" She found her mouth saying before she could stop the words from tumbling out of her mouth. Often, when he'd been practising or even after the two tasks, his wild and curly hair (which Dany still did not know if it was Brown or Black sometimes it seemed to depend on the day) which was usually up in it's 'man bun', was down and curlier than ever before. He still managed to somehow not need to push it back out of his eyes, it just fell in a way that made it look styles but also like he'd been exerting like he had. 

"It looks a mess" He grumbles. 

"You look like a god" Dany dozily dreams at him. 

"What are you talking about?" He spoke, Dany wondering if he had caught a glimpse of it earlier, perhaps genuinely thinking it looked messy. 

"It really doesn't look messy" Dany urged, her arm snaking around his as they walked the corridor, one which was dissipating as people made their way to the Great Hall for dinner. Only the odd first years were still walking around, finishing their study groups in set classrooms. "I want to put my hands through it and grab it"

Dany feels her own face flush at how honest she'd suddenly become, it hadn't gone unnoticed. 

"You alright there?" He asks with a small smirk placed on his lips. Dany wants to roll her eyes, tell him to stop being so sure of himself, sure that he is the only thing she thinks about, but he's right to think that. He is everything she thinks and feels, whether she admits it or not. _Curse that stupid wolf..._

"Kiss me" She finds it fall out of her mouth before her brain even realises it has, and then, like a case of dominoes that had been knocked over, he's on her lips and in her mind.

Their soft and pink skin met each other's in a frenzy, there was hardly anyone about, but it did not matter if the entire student body was in the corridor, they would've continued kissing without them actually stopping whatsoever. Even for breathing, they tried to make their breaths as minimal as possible so they could be connected in this way. Daenerys' ear pick up a faint tutting, as if a student was moaning about the PDA they were giving. Daenerys of a few months ago would not have cared, but right this moments, as Jon's tongue runs along her top lip, begging for entry, she doesn't care. 

"You taste like lemons" He notes, Dany feeling her entire body be set alight by his gruffy accent. It's true however, she had indeed been enjoying some lemon sherbets throughout the day and therefore he had a lemon-y fragrance about her today. It's a quick breath again as she allows him to explore her mouth, tongues colliding and their hands framing each other's jaws. She can smell the pancakes he had for lunch on him, tasting the syrup as if she'd eaten it herself. She wants to eat him in this moment, he tastes so good and he feel so good, the way he's urgent and in need of her lips. 

_We need to see the Headmaster..._

There's the reminder in her head, but she doesn't want to leave this moment, leave his lips as a memory. She wants the imprints of his touches on her forever, surrounding her, enveloping her as she breathes his syrupy scent in. They both break apart, slow as their frenzied kissing is replaced with a more steady rhythm before stopping completely. "Jon" Dany sighs as there's a small kiss between them after their panicked makeout session. "I love you so much"

"My beautiful kitten" Jon sighs as their foreheads touch. It's like music to her ears, sweet music that Rhaegar used to play when she was a little girl not even coming close to the sounds Jon just made. Kitten... He'd started calling her it a lot recently, and it did something to her insides that made her pang for him. It was still scary, how easy she felt comfortable with Jon but there was so much experience she wanted with him, that she'd had taken away from her at such a young age. _Kitten..._

The noise Dany's throat made when hearing that word escape his mouth, her back against the wall of the Seventh Floor Corridor and Jon pressed up against her front and centre. It was longing, desire and need. She longed for his embrace, his strong arms that she'd seen so magically work with his wand in defence, she wanted them around her, holding her close to him. She desired his touch, her nipples yearning to be touched by him like they had been. She needed him, all of him, every ounce of Jon Snow she wanted and it hurt her to know she couldn't have him every second of the day. 

"Stupid wolf" She almost drooled, his scent intoxicating. 

"You trying to kill the mood?" He laughs, his accent ringing in the air. 

"You're trying to kill me, so it's only fair that I do it" She giggles, grabbing his chest firmly in her hands and pushing, just so they could be slightly apart. "We need to go to our meeting, you're distracting me with your sexiness"

He howls, loud and beautiful. 

"You're the one who asked me to kiss you!" He chortles. 

_Damn... he's right._

Daenerys pretends to have not heard him and starts to walk off, her bag on her shoulder, her hair whipping around her shoulders and her legs recovering from the weakness that was Jon. Jon follows behind her, trying to grab her arms, tickle her as she giggles like she's twelve. "Jon Snow!"

"Daenerys Targaryen!" He laughs with her, and everything was just love between them. 

They mess around for a few more minutes before deciding they probably should get a move on and go to their Head meeting and get ti over with. They were both starting to get peckish and the longer the meeting was the less likely to get dinner they would be. They walk the halls and stairs in a bliss. It'd been a peculiar day, bets about who brooded better, finding a true cloak of invisibility and completing more training for the tournament. Now, despite the meeting, they were getting all 'lovey and handsy' as Arya has said many times. 

The somehow managed to get to Professor Lannister's office bang on five 'o' clock and was welcomed through the door straight away. Jon commented that he felt like they'd both spent more of their life in this office throughout the school year than their actual dorms. Dumbledore's portrait was knitting, not even regarding the two Heads that came in like the other portraits. 

"You'll both be pleased to know, it's only a short meeting today, I have one with the board after dinner this evening in Hogsmeade so I will not keep you both here long" He sighs as he offers them tea and biscuits. Jon accepts and straight away dives into the custard creams. Dany goes for the Malted Milks. There's a little silence while Professor Lannister get's his desk organised. 

"Professor before we start" Dany began. 

"Yes M'dear?"

"We confiscated a rather... intriguing item from a first year today, thinking such an item is dangerous in the hands of the enemy" Dany began. As she spoke, Jon looked as if he'd completely forgotten he had it in his own bag before rummaging through his stuff with vigour. Jon pulls out the delicate cloak, it's purples and brown swishing to make such a fascinating colour. Dany felt the lump in her throat form as the realisation once again settles in. 

_That belonged to him, he saved the wizarding world with that item! I wish I'd gotten the chance to meet him..._

She heard a very minute intake of breath and gazed towards Professor Lannister. he was a very intelligent man, hailed many times over for his own research, studies and an owner of a First Class Order of Merlin and he was shocked. Stunned. He knew exactly what it was, Daenerys could almost see a child like wonderment in his eyes. Dany had never asked him if he'd ever met Harry before, given Professor Lannister was mid-forties and Harry died thirty years ago at the ripe age of eighty-seven, his children all gone within the following twelve years. Only his grandchildren and great-grand children and great-great grand children survived, and it just wasn't the same. She wished to have known him.

"Blood of my blood" He says, shock rippling over him. Dany isn't surprised, it's exactly how they reacted when they realised. 

"Straight from William, himself" Jon said, passing the cloak over. 

Tyrion touched it, a wonderment to him as he surveyed the peculiar item. It wasn't completely impossible to infer that he was also a great student of Wizarding history just like Dany, and she knew there was bound to be stuff about that time period that she did not know about. The Lannister Family was an off branch of the Malfoy family over hundreds of centuries ago. They were pure of blood, they were old-fashioned in their beliefs but until ninety five years ago, they did not live in the UK and actually resided in the United States of America. 

"My Great-Grandmother fought in the Second Wizarding War. The Bones family, Susan married into our family but kept her name, the Bones family would've been extinct other wise. Her first son, were born of the name Bones, as a pledge from Geralt Lannister, my Great-grandfather, to keep her family name going along with our own. And then his other two sons, took the name Lannister" Tyrion spieled off as he analysed the cloak. "He saved my Great-grandmother's life in the battle, they were good friends even. I grew up on his stories, the boy who lived. 'There never will be another like him' I was always told" 

Daenerys was jealous, her family came from such a complicated place, all their rich history was lost save a few books the Targaryen's took with them before they fled. And Tyrion's family were directly tied into this school, into the idol she'd for so long read about in books since coming here. "Did you ever get the chance to meet him?"

"I'm afraid not my dear, nor did my father. He'd retired from the Ministry after fourty years of service, He wanted to spend more time writing, which as you know, the library is full of his books about Defence and it's importance. Supposedly the most skilled wizard to ever hold a wand, of course facts and legends are different things" He paused briefly. "William Potter, I should've realised he may have acquired this item being the first born in his family. Did not even occur to me" 

They spoke a little longer about the importance of the cloak, and how the man behind it was responsible for so many changes in wizarding law, in inter-house unity and for leaving behind a legacy that is still remembered. Jon stated if he could have half the success he had then he'd consider his life well lived. Tyrion laughed, something clearly funny to him. "Jon, your legacy will be told for hundreds of years to come, I'm sure of it. Twenty seven tests in a row you have scored one hundred percent on in Defence, you're a champion in the Triwizard Tournament and you're Head Boy. Son, you're only just beginning. You have the potential to be one of the greatest men the world has ever seen. Harry Potter was Head of the Auror Department by Twenty-seven, I bet you achieve it by Twenty-five"

Dany watched as heat rose in Jon's skin and he looked down at his own hands. Everything that Tyrion said was true, he had huge potential and Dany almost relished in watching her wolf become embarrassed in this conversation. 

"He's right, you're the most technically gifted Wizard I've ever seen" Dany announced. 

"You both are, I've never had such a strong duo as Head boy and Girl" Tyrion continued. "Daenerys I understand Professor Luwin had to evacuate the classroom the other day because your Draught of Living Death was so potent and pure that it was slowly killing plants nearby it by just being in the cauldron, that takes some extraordinary talents to brew something like that. You could be the most celebrated Potioneer of all time, you'll be remembered as the Woman who walked through fire, the unburnt"

It was her turn to blush. 

"I'm lucky to be working with you both here this year. We've had ups and downs, but with all the attacks, I couldn't have asked for better Heads to help comfort the students, to help protect them" Dany glances at Jon who in turn glances at her, confused at what it was he was going to say. "I have done something, for you both. Something I've never done with the Heads before. I have spoken to the Wizengamot, and hopefully, at the end of the school year, you'll be in the running for Order of Merlin's, Third class"

Dany froze, her eyes wide. 

 _You have got to be fucking kidding me._  


	82. Rigging the Rotas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience, 
> 
> Firstly, I have had the shittiest internet troubles. I.E, I've had to get a brand new laptop because my other wasn't picking the internet up. 
> 
> Secondly, I have been sick, really sick in my mind and finding writing again has been a hard task. 
> 
> Thirdly, GAME OF THRONES COMES BACK IN APRIL AND IM NOT READY. 
> 
> Fourthly, We passed The Room's one year anniversary!
> 
> I'm so sorry for the delay, it wasn't intentional but I needed to come back when I was ready. And now, I'm ready to get this show on the road. We're not far from the end, so lets get grooving!
> 
> I'm okay now, thanks for the concern. 
> 
> Shannon <3

For days following the meeting with Professor Lannister, Jon walked around in a state of confusion and wonder. _An order of Merlin? And order of Merlin!_ Never in Jon's wildest dreams did he ever think something like this was possible, especially for two eighteen year olds who hadn't even graduated from School yet. In all honesty, he'd have been happy with a chocolate frog at the end of his life! Imagine it, a life of hunting dark wizards and revolutionising the the Ministry of Magic summed up in a chocolate frog.

But no, he hadn't even begun a ministry career (besides a small summer stint) and the words 'Order of Merlin' had been flung around. Merlin knows what his father's reaction would be if he knew that not only did his bastard son get better OWL levels, be chosen as Head Boy and be a champion in the Triwizard Tournament than his true born son, he was now getting an honour such as the OOM.

_Don't get ahead of yourself, it's not for definite, it's just being discussed._  Still, he couldn't help but get excited, and by getting excited, that meant he was researching all he could on the Order of Merlin classes. Even though he was happy with third class level, he wondered what he could possibly achieve in his lifetime to earn a first class.  _Perhaps if you defeated whoever had been attacking students in a duel and saved the wizarding world as we know it, then you will_ , he thought to himself.

An Order of Merlin Third Class, was awarded to individuals who "have made a contribution to our store of knowledge or entertainment" the books he'd read in the library had said. Jon wondered then what part of the past few months would be classed as a contribution to knowledge or entertainment. The entertainment part could be surmised by the tournament, he guessed, but that wasn't enough to get an O.O.M. His ice bomb could be a case of contributing to knowledge, but there were wizards who had given more to the world of knowledge and received less for it. Dany's unburnt walk would definitely go into these categories. However he couldn't help but feel that the 'outstanding bravery or distinction' of a first class was more fitting if they both were going to be awarded. 

_Be grateful he's even tried to get you a third class, Jon._  These are not thoughts he should be having while doing Rotas with Daenerys in their room, but it's one he can't shake. _What is Professor Lannister thinking, was he thinking at all?_ Jon didn't think he deserved it... They were just doing their duty as head boy and girl to protect their students from these attacks and to solve the conundrum that was happening in the wizarding world at that moment in time. That wasn't award worthy, it was just his job.

Jon knows he's been thinking of the Order of Merlins for too long when he glances to his right and feels a shake of the shoulder. He is met with eyes of violet and he sees a stare as icy as can be from the girl he loves. There is also concern, they'd both been falling behind the past few days since Professor Lannister's meeting for everything was beginning to pile up on their shoulders. She should not worry for him, but he understands it, because he feels the same for her. He shakes his head and clears his throat. "Sorry, uh, what?"

"Where's your head at today?" She asked in a laughing tone, her glare softening as Jon feels his own face flush with hot embarrassment. He'd ninety percent sure she already knows the answer to her question, it's why he loved her so much and she loved him. They just got each other, they understood. She continues. "You've not been with it at all, these Rotas aren't going to write themselves!"

"Sorry, Kitten. There's a lot happening in my small brain at the moment, trying to file things into boxes but unfortunately the 'box of random crap I still don't understand yet' is overflowing" He tries to shake it off but when she raises an eyebrow at him, he can't help but give into her subtle probe as to the most recent of his concerns. She deserves the fucking world for just standing up every morning, for being a normal person after all the bullshit she's gone through. "It's just... Order of Merlin, Third Class... you deserve it, there's not doubt in my mind that anyone who walks through fire and lives to tell the tale deserves all the praise they deserve. You deserve it for just attending classes after it all... I just-"

"Don't you dare say you don't deserve it, Jon Snow!" Daenerys slaps his thigh a little too passionately and he flinches and yelps, rubbing it in pain. She's mad, and he suddenly regrets even thinking this hardly on the subject of Order of Merlin's. It's highly unlikely they'd receive them anyway. There's a small possibility that y _ou're being awarded, possibly, except it and move on_. That's what he should've done, that what he needed to do. And just to bring home the point a little more ferociously, Dany continues, her eyes pouring into his as she speaks with a ferocity that makes every syllable slap.  "I would not be alive without you, you've saved my life twenty odd times this year with words alone, you created a spell and the counter curse for it, you've survived attacks and the Triwizard Tournament"

Jon blinks, confused by the intensity of her words. 

Saved her with just words? What did she mean by this, what words had he uttered that had saved her? He wondered if she was referring to when her mother died and she'd felt so hopeless. She'd recently confessed that she had wondered during that period of time what it would be like to die, Jon had held her a long time that day. But she'd said he'd helped during that time, that he was the reason she didn't do it, because of his words on the bench in the Great Hall all that time ago. ' _Those who love us never really leave us, you'll always find them in your heart'_

Jon's ears had turned pink for sure.

 

"You're fucking great, okay?" She reiterates. 

_Wait, did she just swear?_

"Did you just-" He's cut off.

"Yes, I said fucking, let's not linger on it" Jon watches as her pale as snow skin flushes all shades of pink and red, flourishing and spreading like a flower opening on the skin. It's gorgeous, it toys with him like a cruel joke. He's so happy she belongs to him and he belongs to her, that the two of them are in love and he gets to see her like this, with no one else around. He shouldn't feel selfish of her, she's not property to be owned, but there is a selfish part of him that wants to see her flourish with him and no one else. He hopes it will be that way forever. "Besides, now we've put that stupid thought you had to bed, maybe you can help my predicament?"

Jon nodded, slightly taken aback by her forwardness. She's really growing into a confident woman, blossoming right before his eyes. 

"Of course, Kitten" He watches as she falters slightly, her arms shaking as she goes to pick up some papers. It was informal head work, they had papers and events to organise and with such little time on their schedules now, with having to do Patrols for longer to combat a few prefects who had decided to hand in the badge for fear of death or attack, they were both sat in jogging bottoms and jumpers with their homework also spread everywhere at nearly ten at night on Sunday evening.

They'd have to stay in the room now, the castle was too unsafe to travel at this time, three hours after curfew. They'd sleep on the bean bags and have to make do. "So we need to sort the outer ground patrols out, I want to shrink the radius. We've got an issue of the attacker slipping through cracks, let's seal the cracks up and stop this before we have another wizarding war on our hands!"

"Okay, so you want to cut patrols on areas which are less important, and double down, where?" Jon asked as they looked at the simplistic map of Hogwarts they had lying in front of them. Jon noticed Dany get out some colour coordinating markers and with her wand effortlessly begin to place them on their. She was using Green, Red, Blue and Yellow for the Hogwarts prefects, Black for Durmstrang students, White for Beauxbatons and orange for the teachers patrols. 

"Let's start with the entrances" For another half an hour they mapped out patrol routes for the next two weeks in which they believed the security could be tightened and prevent any more attacks. They got four people on one post at a time with the remaining prefects walking between posts to catch stragglers. They had every entrance to Hogwarts covered (the Entrance Courtyard, the Transfiguration Courtyard, the stone circles, the bridge), every secret passageway in and out the school covered, and Aurors on the other ends of the passages out covered. 

They then had thirty prefects left over, after covering the hallways and corridors inside the classroom with they used as extras on the entrances and exists of the Common rooms. It was a tighter and more productive rota, their best one yet and they were praying to Merlin that it would work out. There was still the fear that one of the teachers was knowingly or unknowingly working for the other side and that was scary. But they couldn't do anything about it, they had to trust them all for the time being. Jon hated it, it could be Mormont, or Marwin or Luwin... Any of them. 

"One day, when we're free of rotas, I'll be quiet glad to never see a map of this school again" Jon was being dramatic, he knew it, but he flung himself back into the bean bag and rubbed his eyes underneath his glasses. He hears Dany softly laugh as he momentarily closes his eyes, and the sounds of papers folding and compiling fills his ears. They would have to hand Professor Lannister these Rotas in the morning before breakfast, a thought which reminds him that they need to set the clock they'd brought in the room with them to a six in the morning bell ring. 

"You're so silly" He hears a soft laughter once again, opening his eyes and drawing him towards it. He loves that sound, he feel like his whole life up to the point of hearing Daenerys laugh has been nothing, that when he makes her smile, there is no greater feeling. Silly, that's how he felt sometimes when they were together, but he'd never have it any other way.  

"And you're beautiful" He says as he sits back up once more and plants a small kiss on her cheek while she puts the rotas away. He loved watching her flush, her skin glow after his compliments. She was just so beautiful and he wanted to see all of her one day, he was ready. He sensed he should probably change the subject and so, glancing at the clock and noticing that it was closing in on Midnight, he realised the should probably sleep soon. "So, what's left to do?"

"Nothing today" She pulled a blanket up, the fire roaring and bathing them in heat. "Those rotas will go to Professor Lannister in the morning so they could be approved as soon as possible, then we can enforce them and begin to sure up the safety of students until the end of the year. We have to make sure all the paperwork for the file is done by Friday, so I imagine that will take another three hours tomorrow night. More time to spend together..."

She filtered off and glanced sideways at him. Jon caught the glance, he wondered what the issue was. She began breathing quite heavily, her hand shaking as it rested on her stomach. He wanted to know what was wrong, but he decided to just let it slide. "You don't have a problem with that do you?"

"Yes" She says honestly and Jon's taken aback. 

"Wow Dany, tell me what you really think" He snorts, thinking this is a joking situation, but he catches her eyes, the warmth that spreads across her cheeks. Jon feels strange, and decides to take a swig of his drink which was warm from the heat of the fireplace. 

"I think that if I spend more time with you we may aswell just sleep in the same bed with each other for the rest of our lives" Jon splutters and splurges his drink. Why is that the most beautiful and yet terrifying thing that's ever come out of her mouth? Of all the horror that has befell his ears, from her confession of her abuse to the fear of dying at the hand of the tournament, this is the one thing that he's frightened by above all. She's ready, she's comfortable, they both are. And that in itself is completely frightening. 

"Dany..."

"You know I love you, right?" She says with fire behind her eyes, and power in her voice. 

"Of course" Jon says slightly unsure as to why she might think that he doesn't. "You know I love you?"

"Yes, I do" She nods. "I want you"

Jon blinks, every sensible reaction to those three words leaving his brain and filling his mind with filth he'd tried to keep a lid on for so long. She'd been having dreams about him, he knew this, and he'd definitely had them about her. "You mean like as in se-"

"No, I mean, yes. I mean... I want you to kiss me"

Jon's mind is doing 500 miles an hour, faster than any known broom. "K-kiss you?"

"Kiss me" She says defiantly. She flings the blanket that lay across her to one side and climbs onto his lap, her arms around his neck. The next few minutes happen in a frenzy. Jon's shirt falls to the floor as their lips move in a sync so natural and easy. Jon's still trying to figure out what she means, so when his hands slide across her thigh and she holds it there, desperate to end their current kiss he's asking more and more questions. 

"Touch me" She sighs against his forehead when their lips part and the heat from the fireplace leaves a layer of thin sweat across her clavicle. "I'm ready" Jon knows he must look like a man he'd had his brain ripped out of his head as he stares at her blankly and blinks once more. She stands up from the beanbag they're on, fireplace behind her, fire illuminating her every feature. 

Jon watches as she slowly lifts the hem of her shirt, fingers trembling as she slowly and achingly reveals the pale skin of her waist. He eyes the lace of her bra and feels his mouth dry, his eyes widen and his mind once more ask a million questions. _The stars in the sky do not add up to the level of beauty she ha_ s in her. Jon chastises himself for suddenly becoming a poet in this moment and focuses on the milk-made flesh appearing in front of him. _You touched her breasts the other week and yet you're acting like you've never seen them before... That's because they're even more wonderful than the first time if possible... you lovesick doltz._  

He top falls to the floor next to his and she begins to unclasp her bra. He feels a tightening in his trousers that he tries desperately to ignore, focusing on only her. She wants him to kiss her and touch her, he'd do so until they were old and grey if it meant he got be in this moment for a little bit longer. He goes to move slightly, intending on taking her hand so they could kiss again with their skin pushed against each other, her bra with her shirt and Jon's mouth almost foaming. But what happens instead, has him stuck in his seat, paralysed with emotions. 

Dany reached to the waistband of her jogging bottoms and slowly began to inch them down, Jon did not know where to look. He wanted to keep eye contact, to give encouragement, to let him know how much he appreciated that she was comfortable with him, that she loved him, that he loved her. But at the same time, he wanted to look at her body, to see what she was showing him. 

"Dany..." Her name escaped his lips in a dry and quiet moan, his own joggers constricted slightly as she bent down, her breasts heaving slightly, Jon wishing to cup them, hold them. Then, he's gifted something which he'd only ever thought about but never been brave enough to ask her, she wears matching underwear. The lace of her knickers, pink and pretty, matching that of her bra, sent him over the edge. He let out an audible moan, wishing he had better control. "You're so fucking beautiful" 

Her joggers are around her knees, and she's stepping out of them, throwing them with the rest of her clothes and standing tall. His mind does a million calculations as he tries to wonder what he's done to deserve this beautiful angel before him and comes up blank. 

"Kiss me, Jon"


	83. Kiss the Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 83. 
> 
> Wow, that feel exhausting to say that out loud. 
> 
> Enjoy, ya filthy animals. 
> 
> Shannon Xx

_Daenerys always loved how Jon's mouth worked. The movement of his soft and balm-covered lips, so fluid as he cast spells, jinxes and curses with a quick tongue flick and a smattering of his lips. The curve it forms when he smiles, laughing at a prank gone wrong by Robb and Theon or when he's staring at her, how the muscles in his face move to form such a earth-shattering shape. The voice that sounds out of it, gruff and northern and sending chills across her body, especially when it was passionate. The way he kisses her, soft yet strong, smooth and casual as their lips combined and their hearts too._

_But nothing had prepared her for this moment, her delicate lace panties gone, his hands holding her thighs close to his face and him pressing his mouth onto the mound of her centre. She felt scared, very scared. But she was wilful and she wanted this to happen, she wanted to feel something down there that wasn't pain and misery. She wanted to be loved. And as his lips met the skin of her flesh there, setting her soul on fire, she felt loved. She felt wanted and loved and lavished and safe. It had been years since safety was a feeling inside her bones, so for this feeling to envelope her being, she was blissful._

_She arched her back, curving and stretching into his mouth as her thighs begin to close around his head. **I'm being kissed by Jon Snow down there and It's not a dream, it's real and it feels so incredible.** Not a single bad thought passes through her mind, no lingering presence of past violations on her area down there, it's all warmth and gentle touches, feelings and tingling skin. It's coconut shampoo and mossy forest, strawberry cheesecake and fresh parchment. It's old books and potent potions, its the room and the two of them being who they really are. A couple in love and wanting to show each other that love. _

_Jon pressed more intensely and gets a reaction from Dany, she's moaned before, they both know this, but the moans are nothing like that of this moment. It's tense, haunting and almost a mewl in pleasure. It's with every pore of her body too. Dany can't help it, the feeling he's giving her, the sensation of his lips on her mound is causing a complete and utter meltdown within her. He's so gentle, almost too gentle. She won't break, someone with as much strength as her won't fail. She places a hand on his head, pushing ever so slightly into her body, wanting him to become apart of her fully._

_**This is everything I've ever wanted...** _

_Dany knows that tonight could be the night, that the very act that had caused her so much heartache over the years could indeed be a reason for elation. But in her deepest recesses of her heart she knows that Jon won't push if she's too uncomfortable and the truth is she is unsure at where her comfort levels are. But surprisingly, she need more than just his hot mouth on her centre, she needs movement, a proper kissing down there that Missandei had received from Greyworm, a tongue to be in use._

_But he already knows that, Jon knows every thought of her, every action. He know what she wants, he's gathered that from the head push he receives from Dany's small hands. And so when Dany feels that lessening pressure of his soft lips paired with a very swift flick of a hot tongue, she cries louder in a sensational pleasure that warms her from within. Her dreams are pale in comparison to the euphoria her heart is feeling right now._

_It's hot, the feel of his tongue on her mound, she lusts for it. And he gave her it. A few licks of the tongue more and he begins to travel the area, exploring her erogenous zones. Her breathing is short as she feels her body shake with wanton lust. His tongue doesn't enter yet, he circles her clit instead for a few minutes, a layer of sweat forming across her naked body as she give into his every pleasure. Only Jon would ever be capable of causing this reaction and Dany feels everything in his actions. Every kiss and cuddle and touch of skin they'd shared beforehand was a mere shadow of this._

_Dany knew so from her own actions in this moment, actions she did not know she was doing. Without realising, her hands travel up to her breasts and just hold them initially, trying to regain some form of control of her body, even if she was willingly handing it over to Jon. Her hands however, cool across her nipples, causing them to harden just makes the experience all the more pleasurable._

_"Jon" She's saying his name now, frequent and clear, her fingers rubbing her nipples to help her arousal. He's feasting like she was a grand meal in the Great Hall, like he was starved of her for years and he could finally eat again. All the knowledge in the world would never have prepared Dany for such a feeling. She feels like crying, but she knows she can't, she'd got to ride this wave of pleasure with heat and passion and love. It's building inside her and she doesn't know if she can take it anymore._

_She'd instigated it, she'd taken her clothes off and wanted him like when he'd touched her breasts in their room before. She wanted Jon to explore every inch of her skin, every imperfection of her body was his to kiss forever in her mind, and feeling safe and secure in their room, she saw the opportunity. There might not be many more times to enjoy each other, the Fourth task was closing fast and Dany realised she did not want to die without Jon loving her body the way he should._

**_Hard to think right now... Must control..._ **

_He's flickering his tongue all over, it's dancing like the flames of the fire are across their skins. He linger's on her lips, slowly tasting her at her entrance as she becomes increasingly wet at the intimacy of it all. **In all my life I'd never thought I'd be able to do this with someone I loved and it not feel like my body was being used. That within a year of it that abuse, I'd be able to do this with someone I love.** Dany's mind had so many thoughts it was holding back, so many fears and thrills that was seeping into her cracks. _

_"Oh baby" Dany cries as she feels the edge coming, her back arching for more, her centre wanting it's release and Jon's tongue exploring her completely. However, suddenly he pauses and looks up to meet her eyes. She's worried that something is wrong, but when his hand smooths across her thigh and across her wetness, she knows what he's asking. She thinks on it for the smallest of moments, feeling this place in time in which they are unified and comes to a swift conclusion.  She nods to say it's okay, it's extremely okay in fact. She needs this, they both do._

_She feels a finger slide down her wet centre, finding her entrance. She begins to breathe heavily, her head swirling as she feels everything at once. "Please-" Dany breaths in small panicked gasps to keep up with the oxygen leaving her lungs. "Please be gentle"_

_His eyes connect with hers and in that moment, Dany knew she'd never love anything else more than she did Jon Snow. His eyes, lustful and sultry, filled with a deep-rooted intensity that Dany knew matched her own. A small smile, a glimpse of wonder. He loved her too, and it made her hotter for him._

_"I got you, Kitten"_

_And so he had..._

_..._

_.._

_._

"Have you been listening to a word I've said?" Dany's mind is pulled out of her memories of a few nights previous as she sits on the edge of Missandei's bed in Hufflepuff basement. Today was a Hogsmeade trip, but Dany had been deliriously happy since her secret encounter with Jon that she had not cared one bit about her being late for several classes this week. And now, with Missandei quite clearly annoyed at her dreamy state, she once again did not care. 

"Sorry" Dany sighed, not really meaning it. Unfortunately, Missandei knew she wasn't and wanted to know why it was Dany was so 'away with the merpeople' these days. 

"I know you're not" Missandei sighed, flinging her leather jacket onto the bed behind Dany, still undecided what top she was going to wear on their double date with Jon and Greyworm. "What's the deal with you anyway? You've been acting like that weird Ravenclaw from a few years back, all away with the fairies and shit" 

"I have not!" Dany said, pretending to be shocked. "Also did you just-"

"Yes, I swore. I've been hanging around with Greyworm too much!" Missandei defended herself. "Do not change the subject, Daenerys Targaryen. I don't know what's wrong with you, but considering you completely ignored Professor Mormont when he asked you a question in defence yesterday because you were too busy 'staring at your man' and you sent Felicia Hardeny to the Hospital Wing because she was talking about Jon's ass, I'd say something is wrong. Or right I guess, depending on your viewpoint"

"Firstly, Felicia Hardeny is a cow at the best of times and was found with Theon in a broom cupboard not three hours after being found in the same cupboard with Gendry" Daenerys held her hands up to her own defence. She remembered the feeling of raging jealousy that came over her when she'd heard her man be described by another students as 'meat on legs with a behind made by Merlin'. She shouldn't have been so easily triggered but she was, and it wasn't her fault. 

"Pfft" Missandei snorts as she throws on a yellow blouse and grabs her black leather jacket, clearly feeling at a lost as to what to wear. 

"Secondly" Daenerys stood from her position and grabbed her bag. "Jon looked particularly good that day in Defence, I can't help it if sometimes I'm swept up in the moment"

"Nope, not accepting that answer" Missandei cackled. "Something happened"

Daenerys grumbles, cursing Missandei for being a fountain of knowledge and wisdom. She was almost a different person these days, confident and speaking clearer than ever. But Dany was a different person too, clearly, given everything that had happened. She knew she shouldn't have ignored Professor Mormont, but she'd been remembering his touches and caresses, like she just had done a few minutes ago. It was important. 

She would not apologise for Felicia's visit to the Hospital Wing, and it wasn't like they all knew Dany had caused it. But the Devil's snare grabbed Felicia without cause it had seemed, and while both Jon and Missandei raised an eyebrow at her when it had occurred, there was no proof. "Nothing happened, Missandei"

"Sure, so he didn't touch your boobs again did he?" Missandei raised a brow. Dany flushed red quickly. "Or did he touch himself this time?" Dany's eye widened. No, that had not happened yet, she'd not seen Jon's... thing. It was late after oral incident and they were both emotionally exhausted. Dany had cried in Jon's arms, not because it had been bad, it had been beyond words. But she felt so safe afterwards when he'd held her in his arms and wrapped her in blankets that she'd become overwhelmed. It was safe to say that she had never been more in love with him than she was now and after everything, it was saying something. "Maybe he saw the kitty?"

Dany did not want to say, but she did not have to, her wide eyes as she's caught of guard, and Missandei's intake of breath left every card out on the table. "I-" Dany was suddenly taken back to that night, where Jon had a finger inside her and she was slowly grinding her hips, unsure of what she was doing and if it was right. She couldn't hide the feeling of elation behind her eyes from Missandei, who had a face of pride, tears even. "It's not, I mean, it's like-"

"You don't have to say anything" Missandei softened, realising she'd been a little forward in her detective work. Dany didn't mind, she handled it, they were both testing out their almost new lives, knowing each other had changed but was figuring out for each other why and where. "What... what was it like?"

Dany thought about it. 

Obviously amazing, it made her feel so much love and adoration within her for him. But she hadn't thought about the different levels of the act itself. "I am amazed, and almost terrified at how easy it was and how comfortable I felt. Is that wrong?" 

Missandei ran her hand through her hair which fell in beautiful ringlets today. "I don't think so"

"You don't?"

"No" Missandei will always be Dany's best friend, and today was no exception. It was a single word, one syllable and two letters. However, the absolution of the word gave comfort and strength. She continued. "Your whole teenage years have meant that you find it hard to trust, to except love and devotion from people. You doing this, is a sign to yourself, and to me, that you are the strongest person that I've ever met or heard about"

Dany blushed the shade of strawberries. "Missy"

"It's true!" Missandei folded her arms as they left the Hufflepuff basement, no one around except second years doing transfiguration homework at the table by the fireplace. They waited until int he corridor outside the basement to continue their conversation in more hushed tones. "You have survived, four years of violent rape and mental and physical abuse, you've been subjected to horrendous torment because of who you are, you've battled werewolves and tamed dragons, become a leader this school needs, you still study and all the while you do this you begin this beautiful relationship with a man who get its. He gets you"

"I get him too" Dany nodded as they walked past the entrance to the Kitchens and began their ten minute stroll to the Entrance courtyard where they were meeting the lads. 

"Good, because you're perfect for each other. And after everything, my beautiful friend, you deserve the world!" Missandei exclaimed. 

There was silence then as Missandei's words cut deep into Dany. You deserve the world... Dany wondered if she'd ever imagined at some point in the last few years there would come a time where she was in this place of comfort. All she remembers is tension and torment and fear in her family home, nowhere was safe. Hogwarts was her home, and their room was her safe zone. This would be gone in a few months, and she'd have to rebuild another home once again, a home with him. 

Maybe, if they both survived. 

_Don't be a negative Nancy, Dany!_

They arrived at the courtyard and she spotted Jon from the other side. She had to breathe deeply, the memories of their night flooding her. He was smiling and laughing with Robb, Theon and Greyworm who was almost stood awkwardly but still smiling along with whatever shenanigans was happening. There was always something happening with Theon and Robb. 

"Try not to explode, we've got a day in Hogsmeade ahead of us" Missandei snorted causing Dany to roll her eyes. Missandei skips up to Greyworm and instantly they begin to suck face. Dany is now the one left wondering what's going on, not Missandei, as it dawns on her how much she's come out of her shell. Her eyes find Jon and suddenly her face feels, redder than the colours of his house. 

"Hello, Kitten" He coos as they embrace. She hears Robb cackling in the background but ignores his and Theon who has joined in. She shudders against his chest, the wind still cool but mainly feeling the effect of his greeting. She loved being called Kitten. "How are you feeling, ready for our day?"

"Of course" She smiles as her head tilts up and meets his gaze. "Anything with you is a joy"

"Oh really?" He raises and eyebrow and smirks. "I never knew that"

"Shut up" She grumbles in reply. 

"'Miss. Targaryen, please can you tell me the difference between Confringo and Incendio?', oh the silence sweetie, I'll never forget" He cackles, clearly still not over the situation that happened in Defence. To be fair, she apologised to Professor Mormont and said that she was still trying to balance everything in her life and having a relationship was making stuff challenging. She'd never seen Professor Mormont want a conversation to be over so quickly. 

"Eat Theon, for Merlin's sake" Dany pretended to stalk off. He hold onto her and whispers in her ear. 

"I think you mean, you" He mutters before kissing her ear and neck. Dany laughed, content with life in this moment. One whole week of nothing going wrong. 

_I'm sure it will last._  


	84. Exploring the Village

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a fluffy one (sort of)
> 
> Enjoy until your hearts content, I'm off to make banana bread!
> 
> Love, Shannon 
> 
> Xx

Jon loved Hogsmeade, particularly this time of year.

All the snow had thawed away, the blazing sun had come out and the air was fresh like linen. Only a light jacket and scarf was needed instead of the thick, insulated winter coats you'd been so used to from the months of November to March. No, late April, early May was Jon's favourite time to visit Hogsmeade. Trees were greening up, leafs growing and flowers blossoming in beautiful colours of pink and purples. Yellow Daffodils lined the street, a floral scent on the air. Not to mention is bustled with more life, not everyone ventured out in the cold when it was three feet deep in snow.

Today however, as he, Daenerys, Missandei and Greyworm traipsed through the main street, staring into shop windows, looking at what offers there were, it was alive with activity. All shops, except one.

"Gladrags is apparently closing until further notice as of next week" Missandei spoke out of the blue to Daenerys, pulling Jon out of the childlike wonder he had been engaging in. Jon had also heard the same thing from Robb the day previous, that the owner of Gladrags would be closing and reopening at the end of August initially and then decided to close until further notice. He was going to ask Professor Lannister about it. That surprised Jon when he'd heard, the summer is usually when Hogsmeade is busiest, why would she not want to make lots of money during the busy season? "Something about a despute over rent"

"It's because the ministry are greedy and want to squeeze as much money out of Mrs. Gladrag as they can. Since she updated her collection with more cutting edge fashion, she was featured in Witchsion, Witch Weekly, Fashion Forever, so many magazines. She's extremely well known across the world now not just in wizarding Britain" Jon could see where Dany was coming from, but prices of rent were going up for everyone, and it's not like Mrs. Glagrag could not afford to pay extra. Of course, it could be a cover story and something else was happening in there behind the scenes. _I really should ask Professor Lannister about it..._

"It's a shame, her scarves are super comfy and my collection is ever-growing" Missandei sighs as they all glance to the left to look into the window of the shop they mentioned. There was Mrs. Glad-rag, waving her wand around, packing up stands, her hands shaking. Jon wondered if perhaps there was something else at work, maybe she was feeling scared because of the papers constant fear mongering of the attacks both abroad and here in Hogwarts. It's entirely likely she could feel unsafe, maybe she's being threatened. _Relax, Jon, you're thinking too much because of everything that's gone on. Don't read into it!_ "Jon, are you okay?"

"What?" Jon blinks, tearing his glance away from the woman in the dusty window. "Oh, yeah fine. My mind is just having a panic about Mrs. Gladrag. Everything that's happened, it just keeps making 'what if' scenarios in my brain"

"I underssstand that" Greyworm spoke softly in his foreign accent. "Every inccc'ident feels like a deeper dig into the chest, especially as they seem to be aimed at us championssss. Perhaps if they cancel the final tasssk then we will all survive" Jon wondered if that was the most he'd ever heard Greyworm speak, and had come to the conclusion that yes it was. He didn't blame him though, and he agreed, the tournament being held in the first place has allowed these attackers to hide behind it. However, they couldn't cancel now, there was too much at stake and there was a possibility that the tournament would reveal the real threats over due course. "It's dangeroussss"

"I'm scared for you" Jon hears Missandei agree and out the corner of his eye he sees an embrace. It was dangerous, no doubt about it. But the course needed to continue, they had a lot of information to go on and they were prepared. Missandei's thoughts went somewhere else rather quickly. "Ooh! Orange Cream flavoured coffee!" _Madam Puttifoots,_ literally the worst place in existence in Jon's opinion. "Let's get coffees!"

_Please don't drag me into there_ , Jon thinks loudly in the hope Dany will hear. He looks at her, her face mirroring his own he's glad to see. "Actually, Missy, we're going to go to Weasley Wizard Wheezes" Dany was acting suspiciously, even though Jon knew what she was doing (they both needed supplies for the finally task, things to distract during the battle simulations. However, that would give away to Greyworm (who at the end of the day was a competitor) and they couldn't do that. "There's some things we have confiscated from students that need... Identifying, let's say"

"Okay, meet you for lunch at Three Broomsticks?" Missy just smiles brightly, in her own little world. Greyworm however, squinted. 

"Sure, see you in a bit" Dany waved them goodbye while Jon just merely smiled. 

They both watched intently as Greyworm and Missandei joined hands and trotted off to the entrance of Madam Puttifoot's tea room, there was all manner of couples hanging outside, looking into the windows to identify what cake they wanted. Jon realised he'd been holding his breath because when they disappeared into the door, a distant bell ringing, he sighed in relief. 

"Have I ever told you I love you?" Jon breathes easier. "You've saved my life, you've made me a better man, and now you've saved me from the fate of Madam Puttifoot's tea room!" Jon laughs as they take each other's hand and walk towards Weasley Wizard Wheezes. It's bright orange exterior stood out from every shop here in Hogsmeade, the disappearing rabbit under the hat enticing people from across the country. It looked packed. "I don't know how I'm ever going to thank you!"

"I've got one way you can thank me" She says and Jon feels his eyes go wide. _Is she flirting with me right now? Jon, she's your girlfriend, of course she's flirting with you_... "Honestly, Jon. What you did with your mouth, down there, I'm never going to forget that feeling. It was so pleasurable, beyond anything I've ever imagined with you. I feel like a woman now, like I've never been more beautiful... I don't know it's hard to explain"

Jon thinks he understands, but he's so distracted suddenly by the memories of their Oral sex that he isn't really trying to understand her. The way she tasted, like coconuts and mint, sweet and perfect. The way she moaned, the way she came for him, it was all too much to be thinking about at half eleven in the morning in the middle of Hogsmeade village but it was what he thought of anyway. But he needed to focus, the moment was about how it made her feel, not him. 

"You know I'd give you everything, right?" He says, trying to focus on her feelings and not about what happened in the room a few days back. 

"As I would you" Dany blushes red, in the sunlight that pours down the main high street she's glowing, a beacon of warmth and love and it fills him with an urge to never, ever let her down. To always be with her when she needs him, to give her the world, to make her happy, to replace every single bad memory she's ever had with a loving and beautiful one. 

"I mean it though, you're saying it made you feel beautiful? You have always been beautiful, you're literally the most beautiful woman in the world to me. And one day, when all this bullshit with the attacks and whatever is happening in the big wide world is over, we will be living above a shop, a bakery or something, I'll be head of the department of magical law enforcement. Maybe we'll get married, maybe we won't, maybe we'll have children, maybe we won't, we will do whatever you want to do. And even when we're both One Hundred and sitting in armchairs by a fireplace, I will still love you"

"We will be married one day, we will have children I think. I hope. And you will be head of the department" Dany almost jumps on Jon with a feverish excitement. They kiss with a ferocity that almost has Jon's feet buckle beneath him, holding her close to him, a moment of pure bliss that cannot be taken away from them. He feels like he says it to himself all the time, but every day he falls in love with her a little bit more, it's completely mad. He does though, and she does him. 

They break the kiss away and Jon chuckles to himself, Dany is smiling too. "What?"

"Oh nothing, really" Jon grins. "Can we go five minutes without doing that?" 

"Probably, but I don't want to" She sighs as they both begin to walk down the street again, hand in hand. 

Weasley Wizard Wheezes is heaving with students and adults visiting from across the country, there's a display at the front window which says maximum fifty people in the store at once with a magical counter saying that there is currently sixty one inside. Well clearly people were not reading the sign, Jon thought to himself. They wait by the door until a bunch of people leave the store allowing them to get inside. The warmth of the shop overwhelms them, they cant move much due to the numbers and they have to wait by the front display of love potions before they can get through to the stuff they need. 

There's a section on the back wall labelled 'NEW' in which Jon was reading all of the stuff while they waited. 'Salted Caramel Silencers' were a new addition to the Skiving Snack-boxes, cuts off the eaters voice box for up to an hour, especially if they're someone who talks all the time, that would be handy. In the tournament, perhaps they could get one of them to eat it so they can't cast spells. That's probably against the rules, and none of the champions are likely to eat anything beforehand. Jon envisioned himself tricking Joffrey Baratheon into eating one of those. Although, the easier target might be Theon, who was silly enough to eat anything put in front of him without questioning it first. 

There was a few new potions to their collection, Special elixirs of different colours that have different effects on different people. These were called the Emotion Potions. Red potion will cause an individual to be angry, steam will come out of the ears and they're skin will stay strawberry red for approximately four days. Blue potion would cause an individual to be sad, constantly crying bright blue tears for days, not being able to stop, even in sleep they would cry. Also, they would create an aura of sadness wherever they were. There was loads of colours and Jon couldn't read all the descriptions from where he was, but yellow, green, pink, purple and orange bottles also sat on the shelf. 

They moved along with the queue, picking up some Peruvian instant darkness powder while waiting and a handful of decoy detonators for emergencies. Jon's eyes wandered to Dany's own, who was glancing around the store in amazement. Jon knew Dany loved everything to do with the Second wizarding War and that era. While those around them don't necessarily understand the reason while it feels so special to be in this shop, Jon and Dany both did. In Ron Weasley's diary, in the fifth book, he mentions that this is what he'd heard the original founders of this shop discussing when at Hogwarts. It's history, it's linked to the reason they're able to live as free wizards and not under tyrannical rule. 

"Amazing, this place" He hears her sweet voice chime, ringing around the shop and his ears. He can see tears, gathering in the inner corners of her eyes. "They still kept the business going even after Fred Weasley I death in the Battle of Hogwarts, to honour him. Because they loved him so much!"

"It's what he would've wanted" Jon rubs her back as she's visibly getting choked up, hoping to soothe her. 

"Oh I know" She takes a handkerchief out of her bag and blows her nose, a sweet sneeze occurring afterwards. "It's just, they were a family, they loved one another. I envy it to be honest. What would it be like to have a big, happy family. Mum and Dad would've been sat by the fireplace, talking and joking with one another. Rhaegar and Viz would've taught me about Quidditch together, I might have joined the team. We'd have afternoon tea, gone to the seaside together on holidays. It would've been a different life"

"A life you still can have with me" He assures her, they both know they will. Jon still gets angry when _his_ name is mentioned, but clearly he needs to get over it, if she's brave enough to say his name. "Have you heard from Rhaegar?" Jon asks kindly. "Did he correspond with you like he promised?"

"Yes, he sent me a letter a few days back. He says that preparations are going ahead for their wedding in the summer, we're both invited. He says that by preparations he meant Elia was having what she wanted and he was just keeping quite and paying for it" Dany chuckles as she puts her handkerchief back into her pocket. "It still feels strange to receive letters from him as I haven't for so long"

"You'll get used to it, I look forwards to meeting the future in-laws" Jon smirks. Dany rolls her eyes. 

"Don't get ahead of yourself" She warns him with a devious smile. 

"Why not? Have I got competition I don't know about?" Jon chortles. They make it to the till by this time, picking up a few of the Whiz-bangs Fireworks and Fever Fudges by the till just encase. "I best prepare myself then, get ready for prime Jon to appear"

"Calm down, soldier, there's no competition. There's only you" She kisses his cheek as he pays for everything and they put the products in their backpack they've bought with them. It's a few more minutes before they can exist the shop, more people coming in and making it difficult to even get to the door never mind get out. When they reach the door, they feel the cooler air whip them in the face but are grateful for it as it was getting too crowded inside the store. "Merlin this is ridiculous!"

They get out of the shop and find themselves relieved. "Time for lunch I think, I'm starving"

"How long was we in there for?" Dany asks as they take each other's hand and begin the walk to the Three broomsticks, more people are walking towards them, away from where they want to go and for that they're thankful. "Feels like a lifetime"

"Ten minutes" Jon replies, looking at his watch. 

"Ten minutes?" Dany laughed. "Is that it?" Jon nods. "Well, Missy and Greyworm won't be done in Puttifoots yet, do you want to go to Dervish and Banges?"

Before Jon can reply, there's an ear-splitting scream from across the way, near the three broomsticks.

_Another attack._  

There's no one there, they can't see anyone, but they both look at each other in horror. They both leg it at breakneck speed to the clearing where the scream came from and found that they wasn't the only one to hear it, Robb and Margaery appeared in front of them, white as sheets and also looking in the direction of the sound. 

"Where was it?" Jon demands from them, his head boy mode taking over. 

"The lane near the back of the broomsticks, I saw Irri go down there a few minutes ago!" Robb answered. 

"Okay, Robb, go find a teacher as soon as you can. Margaery, can you round up all the Hogwarts students an get them back to the castle" Jon orders. He stops himself, however. "Actually, Margaery you go find a teacher, Robb you round the students up, you're a prefect, they're more likely to listen to you and take you seriously"

"Will do!" Margaery nodded, her face frightened.

Jon realised that it's probably the first time he's seen her frightened. Dany is already running down the lane and so Jon, after nodding at Theon, follows her into the lane. There's another scream and it's much closer. They run for about one minute, sliding slightly due to the wet floor, and the un-kept nature of the path. It's the path that leads up to the shrieking shack, Jon realises and so his speed increases.

There, in the middle of the lane, on the cold and damp floor was Irri. Her long wand in the air as a figure in a black cloak, similar to all the previous attacks stood above her. He sees a flash of blue light pass him at the figure. The figure is knocked over, a stunning spell by Dany. Jon runs at Irri then and sinks to his knees on the floor, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?"

There's another light in the corner of his eye as Dany casts an 'Incarcerous' charm and binds the attacker together before petrifying him with Petrificus Totalus. He's momentarily sidetracked by her ability and has to refocus. Irri can't speak, she' too shaken, but she points to her other shoulder and Jon notices it's dislocated. Other's are appearing in the lane, including Professor Mormont with Margaery at his side who Jon has never seen run before. He's in casual mode, as most of the teachers would be on the weekend. He demands to know the details of what happened, how they both found the situation and what they've done to apprehend the attacker. And so, once again, they were both caught up in another violent attack on students and this time, life at Hogwarts was hanging in the balance.

There will be no going out of common rooms besides lessons. 

Not even prefects will be allowed to patrol. 

And as they watched Irri be escorted to the Hospital Wing, as students in single file were escorted back to the castle, as the attacker was carted off by ministry officials to be questioned, Jon glanced at Dany. How long would he get to do this now? How long will he get to look at that beautiful face, to be with that beautiful mind and body in their room. How long will he be alive on this earth?

He'd go down fighting, he'd take as many of these Attackers down with him as possible. 

And he'd never stop loving her while he did. 


	85. Enforcing the Cut-off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you all it was going to be fast pace from here on out. 
> 
> I can't wait for you all to discover what's actually happening!
> 
> Hope you enjoy, 
> 
> Shannon X

Daenerys' mind was spinning as she looked out to the sea of faces before here, all in yellow, including that of her best friend Missandei. She was stood on one side of Professor Lannister, Jon on the other of him as he spoke to them about what had occurred in Hogsmeade Village at midday. Hufflepuff basement was usually bright and cheerful, funny plants trying to get your attention, intense games of exploding snaps happening by the fireplace. It was anything but bright and cheerful now. They were all terrified, as bleary eyes and shaking hands comforted each other as Professor Lannister's words rung true. It was another successful attack on their livelihoods and Dany could see the trust being broken in their eyes, fear was a disease and they were all feeling it's symptoms. 

_It's not Professor Lannister's fault, it's not our fault, we've tried our upmost to stop these attacks from happening._

"As you know, I cannot allow another attack on my students, or this school will be closed for good. Your education is important, and these people, they want the school to shut. They think they can control the masses better, pick off their enemies one by one when they're not in the safety of Hogwarts walls. So, to keep the board on our side for now, all students will be back in their dormitories by six pm" You could hear a pin drop in the room, Dany felt the drawing of breath.  "All students will be escorted by a teacher or one of the two heads to their lessons, all after school activities are prohibited, Homework Club, Duelling Club, Gobstones Meetings, all henceforth disband-" Professor Lannister sighed as he delivers the news once again that evening. "-until at some time the culprit of these attacks are caught"

There was crying from first years, sixth and seventh years were comforting others. Laurie Berkel and Gendry were looking angry, they would not be able to do prefect duties anymore. It was a safety fear for their lives. And unfortunately, given Laurie's reputation in their prefect meetings, a reputation of not knowing when to keep quiet or not, it was only a matter of seconds before Laurie spoke up. "No offence, Professor Lannister, but these attackers are going after the Triwizard champions" Dany rolled her eyes, knowing she'd have something to say. "Why are they allowed to walk around the castle if the prefects are not?"

Daenerys squinted at her, eyes piercing the Hufflepuff's own. Clearly, the prefect hadn't been listening to everything that Professor Lannister had been saying. "We're not" Dany almost snarked at her, her frustration at the situation getting the better of her. "We have to be in the dormitories at the same time, we have to be vigilant between lessons when escorting students to their classes. It's not like we asked to be targets of these attackers. But given we are, and we're two best students across the board in the school, we're more prepared to handle their advanced magic than others"

Laurie Berkel did not like Dany's answer, Dany could see the boiling anger filling behind her eyes. But Daenerys did not care in that moment, their safety was more important than some petty argument. Luckily for Dany, Jon cut in.

"What she means is, we're putting our lives on the line for you all. We're your head boy and girl, and for us, it's business as usual. That's just the risk we have to take, and like Dany said, we are the best equipped after the teachers to deal with them. We want you all to be safe" Dany glanced at Jon, breathing in and out deeply. She nods at him and mouthed a small 'thank you'. "Besides, we have information valuable to the teachers about the attackers, given we seem to be the targets of all the attacks. Jazzalyn Quench and David Melleby were attacked because of a change in the rota, a rota change in which they would've been safe in the castle but the Beauxbaton champs would've been patrolling instead, that's not something we can risk happening to other students anymore"

Laurie seemed to be satiated by their answers, even if she looked like a troll trying to figure out arithmancy equations. She and Gendry sat back down to let others raise their concerns. It wasn't the first time of hearing the speech, they'd already been to the Slytherin dungeons and Ravenclaw Tower this evening to explain the exact same thing to them. Slytherin was outraged, Dany wondered mainly if it was because of them not being able to do their sneaking around the castle at night, there was no way they were getting out of this.

Telling Yara Greyjoy that Duelling Club was disband after she'd worked so hard to keep it going after Jon passed on the torch was also a terrible thing to have to do. She cursed at them, told them that the students should be learning to defend themselves and not cowering away in the common rooms. Dany half agreed with this, there should be an element of preparing the students for  a worst case scenario, but first years, the small one, shouldn't have to fight. It was a vast contrast to that of their visit to Ravenclaw Tower. Ravenclaw took it fine, as the wise house for want of a better phrase, they understood the threat and let it be. 

There was only Gryffindor left to tell, and given they're a house of troublemakers like Slytherin, they won't be particularly too happy about it. She can imagine Arya and William sulking because they couldn't sneak about the castle anymore, Robb will more than likely grumble because he would not have space to any pranks. If telling her house was bad enough, she knew Jon wouldn't enjoy telling Gryffindor Tower. It was another ten minutes before Dany left Hufflepuff basement with Professor Lannister, Professor Lys and Jon. The two Professor walked ahead, deep in conversation and whispers, Dany and Jon stood about five feet behind and had their own conversation our of ear range. 

"I'm terrified" Dany admitted, reliving seeing Irri on the floor and the attacker looming over her. She may be competition when it came to the Triwizard Tournament, but at the end of the day, they were all witches and wizards facing a very real threat and she wouldn't let her be killed. She hadn't really known how she'd gone about taking the attacker down, it had all occurred in a frenzied blur. One moment, her eyes were wide as they ran down the dewy lane, the next she'd incarcerated the attacker and he was being dragged off by ministry officials. "I sometimes wish I was braver"

"Scared keeps you alive" Jon replies, once again being her strength and support. _One day, I'll get to be his support in the way he has been to me._ Dany is soothed by his words. "Only time a man can be brave is when he's scared, that's what father used to say. And frankly, kitten, you're the bravest person at this school, remember"

"I know, survivor of rape, walked through fire, fell in love with my enemy" She snorts to his amusement. Dany loved it when things like this with Jon happened, when they had the opportunity to just be chill with one another. And even though the new rules meant they'd see less of one another, they still would communicate via their linked notepad and they'd see each other in lessons and at mealtimes. It was only two more months at school, not even that, they could manage that. It was the 'not getting to spend time with each other in the room' part, that Dany did not like. That, and the growing threat of death that seems to be following them both around.

She'd grown so attached to being in that sanctuary with Jon, and no one had still found out about it yet which within itself was a miracle. There was nothing like it, the comfy bean bags, the roaring fireplace, the endless books that she would no longer get to enjoy. She could be fully herself there, she could study with Jon on the many lessons they shared together, giving each other tips and tricks as to the areas of magic they knew better. He helped with her Defence which given she apprehended the attacker earlier was a sign she was improving, and she'd help him with potions, the main ones which will be helpful in battle. She sorted all of their head problems out in there, rotas, conflicting meetings, unruly students. And obviously, they kissed like there was no tomorrow, out of the eyes of everyone else. 

"Your enemy?" Jon chortled, remember back to a time where they both set each other on fire and turned one another into ferrets. In some ways it was a simpler time, but Dany would not go back to then, she was miserable and now, even with death looming, she was happier than humanly possible. Jon seemed to share the sentiments. "Oh I hope I never get branded that again by you"

"You have nothing to worry about, unless you have to confess to something right now, of course" Dany giggled, as they followed the Professors up the Grand Staircase, past portraits crying and gathering in fear of whatever was happening in the wizarding community. She needed to stay happy, or the emotion of everything would crash down and she'd feel herself go back to square one. She'd cry when it was all over, when it was safe to. 

"I promise I have nothing to confess, except maybe I'm annoyed we won't get to spend time alone anymore" Jon's tone of voice made Dany's ears perk up, her train of thought broken to pieces by his husky voice laced with suggestion. She felt her face flush and her body shake slightly, looking forward, worried the teachers will hear. "Don't get to... you know, eat the cat anymore..."

"Jon Snow..." Dany's says in a barely audible voice, moving closer to him so he could hear her speak clearly. But not close enough that her body would betray her, especially in this situation. "We are walking five feet behind Headmaster Lannister and Deputy Headmaster Lys, do not mention anything about the fact we broke a thousand year old rule of not having sexual relations on school premises, please"

Before Jon can get a chance to reply they have reached the Gryffindor Common room on the Seventh floor. The Fat Lady was drinking with Violet, both of them crying as they sipped red wine, trying to forget their problems. Dany did not blame them in the slightest, in fact, she almost envied them. _I might have to start day drinking, especially if I somehow managed to come out of this alive._ She hated thinking in such miserable ways, but a huge attack on the Wizarding population of Britain could happen at any moment and it frightened her where she stood. 

"My dear Lady, it is I Professor Lannister here with Deputy Headmaster Lys and Head Boy Jon Snow and Head Girl Daenerys Targaryen, we wish to speak with Gryffindor House" He asks politely. The woman looked perplexed momentarily, before sighing and swinging her portrait wide open. She said 'At once, Professor' before continuing to pour herself another glass of red wine. "Thank you very much, you and Violet go easy now, we wouldn't want a hangover tomorrow, would we?" The loud cackle he got in reply said it all. "Or maybe we do"

They hear a silencing of voices as they all clambered through the portrait hole and gathered in the Gryffindor common room. There was a demanding of answers before even Professor Lannister could begin, mainly that of Robb and Theon who Dany harped at them to be quiet so they could be told. "As you all know, a man made his way into Hogsmeade Village today and tried to kill one of the Hogwarts Champions, Irri Dothrak. We are still waiting for confirmation from the Minister that the attack is connected with the others but it is safe to say we believe so"

It did not go well, telling the students that they were confined to the Common rooms and their dormitories besides meals and lessons. There wasn't as much of a fight as that of Slytherin, but similar questions were asked, particularly that of not learning as much defence as possible in preparation for the fight ahead. Professor Lys spoke up then, uncharacteristically for him who usually remand quiet. "That is what they want, to get you scared, backs against the wall, wanting to fight back. They get off on it" He laced his tone with that of one to cause uncertainty. "Words can win fights just as much as a quick flash of the wand. You must be cautious, not boisterous"

They were in Gryffindor common room the longest out of all of them, Robb and Theon asking five or six questions each including the fate of Prefecting, why classes weren't cancelled too (which made Jon chuckled and Dany's eyes roll once more) and what would happen to the Triwizard Tournament now, given there was a clear attack on champions. Dany had not thought of this, she supposed it would go on, it was a magical binding contract. 

"The Third Task will continue on that of May 21st, it is a magically binding contract with it's champions and the tournament holders that means no matter the circumstances, all three tasks must be completed. Attendance will be compulsory, for it is easier to keep you all safe in once place rather than that of allowing some of you to remain in the castle. The plan of action will be revealed in due course, when we can get security in place and sorted" Professor Lannister's voice was tired from repeating himself, and there would be no doubt that he would not sleep tonight, as Dany was afraid she wouldn't. If there was a night she needed Jon's embrace, it was tonight. 

They left Gryffindor Common room and Dany found herself thinking back to the beginning of the year, to the welcoming feast when she'd faced down Professor Lannister and told him that the tournament was a bad idea. In all fairness, she thinks she was right to think such a notion, but it wasn't out of fear of being attacked by outside forces, it was whatever was in the tournament that she had been afraid of. Dragons that she could control, a Werewolf she fought against with Jon, and riddles in a mossy maze. 

She chuckles at the benefit of hindsight. 

"Is something amusing, Miss. Targaryen?" She hears Professor Lannister ask as they walk to his office from Gryffindor Tower. It's nearing Curfew, and Dany wonders what will happen when it hits Six and neither she or Jon are in their common rooms. She suddenly feels unsure of walking back to Slytherin dungeon on her own. 

"Nothing, really" She shrugs, her mind somewhere else. "Just, remembering the welcome feast. Do you remember it?"

"You mean the feast in which you told me that I shouldn't hold the tournament?" He smirks. "Yes I do, and I think that with the benefit of hindsight it's safe to say you were right. Alas it does not do well to dwell in the past, so let us think to the future and how we're going to handle this threat. I think we need more protection spells on the castle, it's time"

"I agree" Jon nodded. "This has been stirring since April, it's not okay for us to be vulnerable"

There was more back and forth for a few minutes as they reached the gargoyle statue and the password 'Lion's claw' was uttered. As the staircase revealed itself and the two teacher stood on it, Dany breathed in deeply. She felt a hand hold her own, and once again, she was grateful for Jon's emotional and physical strength and support. They stood on the stairs together and head commotion in the Headmaster's office ahead of them. 

As they reached the top of the stairs, and felt the warmth of his fire reached them once they stepped through the door, they were surprised by the scene in front of them. Every teacher was in the room along with two ministry officials. Professor Mormont spoke first off. "Headmaster, you're back! These two gentleman have told us the minister will be hear momentarily!" Dany looked around the room, hushed chatting and worried faces. Then, the fireplace sparked green and flames grew large. The same figure Dany had seen many times come out of the fireplace, once again appeared, his stern frown ever present. Professor Mormont bowed, weirdly enough. "Minister!"

"No need for such formalities, Jeor" The minister sniffed before walking straight up to his son. "The attacker has been interrogated and it is as we feared Headmaster, same tattoo as the other, confunded like the other, but definitely of bulgarian descent" Dany felt the remaining courage in the room falter. She glanced upon the minister's face, which held something else, more information. "There is, however, something else, that occurred today that I've just been informed of"

There was a silence so deep Dany almost thought she had died, there was nothingness. Professor Lannister looked at his father with piercing eyes. "What is it?" There was another pause, as Minister Lannister breathed in deeply. "Tell me!"

"There's been a mass breakout in Azkaban" He announces.

 _Shit._   


	86. Pledging the Oath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so Chapter 86 is here, 
> 
> Plot thickens!
> 
> Let's see what happens now!
> 
> 87 should be up tomorrow night. 
> 
> Shannon Xx

Jon watched as layers and layers of bravery and strength slowly crumbled around her, hands shaking and eyes wide with complete fear. Professor Lannister was quiet, he had been so for five whole minutes as all the teachers could say nothing, could do nothing accept put their heads in their hands. Jon himself, hadn't moved a muscle, had drawn a breath, nothing. All he'd done, was watch her, watch her slowly fall apart as the realisation of what could have potential happened flowed over her. 

He wonders what he could do to rid her of the pain she's feeling, the hurt and fear that _he_ has escaped with this mass breakout and would now be on his way to Hogwarts to find her, to hurt her all over again. She was safe from him here before, she would be again, surely? Others have got in and attacked the students, he could if he wanted to, he was a strong wizard, Jon knew this. The tongue-tying curse he'd placed on Dany had been exceptionally strong, she'd confided. Jon wanted to feel rage, but all he could feel was an urge to comfort her in this moment. But he couldn't, the room was full of officials and teachers and they both had to be Head boy and girl in this moment. 

Her violet eyes seamed dimmer in the candle light, her silver hair not as bright, her mouth did not have the smile he'd loved for so long now. He wanted to hold her, to wrap his arms around her and assure her everything will be alright but he's not sure things are. They are in uncharted territory, there's no telling in what will happen the next few hours, days or even weeks. All of this horror and fear-mongering that's occurring, all of it is so unsettling and somehow they're still to study and compete in this tournament. No one knows what will happen, but Jon's certain he and Daenerys will be in the thick of it. 

It's another five minutes before anyone does speak, and Professor Lannister is the one who incites it after walking to his desk and pouring himself a Large glass of Red Wine. He plonks down on his seat, eyes tired, beard scruffy and his face contorted with confusion. "How many have escaped?"

"Eleven" The Minister of Magic confirms, taking the seat opposite Professor Lannister. There was a palpable tension in this room as the Minister waves his wand and summons something to his hand, a letter he received from Azkaban prison. "First escapee, Erik Jabberby. Detained in the Summer for breaking into Mrs. Harriet Lily Potter III's house and trying to steal something from her collection in her vault, severely injured her husband, leaving him in the care of Saint Mungos. Recently had been living in Ukraine supposebly hunting Ironbelly Dragons, as you know that in itself is against Ukrainian Wizarding Law as they're protected animals over there"

"Right" Professor Lannister was not happy, in fact, Jon would describe the look on his face as a quiet rage. 

"Second and Third escapees, The Moran Twins, Arson with fiendfyre, like to attack innocent muggles. They've been torturing each other for years as a sign of love, engage in unnatural incestual relationship. Very dangerous" The Minister went on with a bunch of different names of all dangerous sounding people, Jon had only briefly heard of some of them. Escaped Convict number nine he'd heard off alright. "Viserys Targaryen III- I believe I don't need to explain to anyone here who he is, escaped after his cell was completely blasted open by a bombardment curse from within the prison cell"

Jon didn't know what was happening while it did, but withing seconds, he'd seen Daenerys' legs shake, her body give in and her slowly fall to the floor while she began to cry profusely. He'd just about caught her, stopping herself from injuring her legs or head from the fall, but that didn't give comfort. From now on, until he was caught again, she would be living in fear that he was coming to find her. Jon was not letting her out of his sight, he'd ask Professor Lannister to put camp-beds in his office if it meant he would not be able to get to her. Madam Bones was by her side too, held a hand to her head to check the suddenly pale and slightly greenish look on her skin. She had not passed out, but she was weak enough to look as such.

She began mumbling incoherently. "I can't. I can't so this again. It's not safe"

"It's alright, Dany, I'm right here, I got you" Jon pressed a small kiss to her forehead, as the woman who had always been a tower of strength and willpower was reduced to almost nothing. It broke his heart, the pain that she was clearly feeling, had an effect on him too. He didn't know how to go about comfort, how did he do such a thing, give peace of mind to someone who is being hunted by their abuser that they thought was locked away for good? How does he tell her that it's okay to be scared but that she'll never be taken or hurt by him again? That he'll make sure of it?

The answers to these questions he did not have, but still he was going to try. That's all he could do. As he sat her upright, he began rubbing her back in support. 

"She'll be okay" Madam Bones confirmed, despite everyone in Professor Lannister's small office knowing she will not. _She will not, she will never escape from his violence, it will never leave her, it will be with her for the rest of her life. She will not be okay._ Jon had to stop himself from getting too worked up, he'd been down this road and it felt like all the hard work they'd both put in together, all the hard work of the trial has been undone and now Dany was going to jump at the slightest of sounds, for fear that's he'd found her. "Let's get her on a chair"

One Jon and Madam Bones between them had managed to get Dany on a seat and with a glass of water, conversation once again began. As everything unfolded in front of them, he held her hand all the while, cold and shaking in his own. He drew circles on the back of her hand in comfort, hoping he could alleviate even just a fraction of the pain she was in. She slowly leaned her head onto his shoulder, wanting to just be with him, and he very much just wanted to hold her right then and there. he'd have to do it in a bit, once this meeting was over. The Minister and the Headmaster continued to talk in raised voices, none of the teachers saying a thing, just watching as the two brilliant minds clashed in what was a conversation that anyone outside of it would wish to be a fly on the wall. 

"How did this even happen?" Professor Lannister exclaimed suddenly and loudly to the room. The paintings on the wall, had they not already been awake certainly was after his powerful voice echoed around the room. "The Ministry put extra security in place when there was a mass breakout in Azkaban over a hundred years ago, They hired more staff, built stronger defences-"

"-I'm quite aware of the advancements made to Azkaban Prison, Tyrion" The Minister took control of the situation in a second, the room revolving around him, eyes on his lips as they pursed and began his scathing speech. "Security breeches are being made everywhere these days, four in Hogwarts this year, Azkaban and all up and down the country, strange incidences are happening. It's just like last time, and if we do not control it here and now, if we do not swear to end this, everything will spiral and Wizarding Britain will be in control of this foreign threat!"

"Okay, you talk about this threat as if you've got more information to share with us" Professor Lys pitched in from the shadow right corner of the room. "Perhaps you've had luck with the Attacker that you took into your custody at the moment-" He was cut off as the fireplace roared to life and another ministry official gracing the room. He was short, fat and was breathing heavily. Professor Lys face was one of disgust. "You've got ash on the rug!"

"Baldrick, what news?" The Minister ignored Professor Lys and stared the man down who was holding a letter. 

"They've managed to recapture seven of them, Minister. The Twins, Erik Jabberby and Viserys Targaryen are still at large but all others are back in Ministry custody. All found on the beach at Filey, near Scarborough after having swam the sea. There's a debriefing for you in that letter" The man wheezed as if he'd ran a marathon. "The other business, with the attacker, Confundus Charm is still holding but Magical Law Enforcement have managed to get a name from him, Stanislas Kroijeck"

"A name? That hadn't with the first attacker, he's still being interrogated" The Minister muses for a moment, Jon watching him as his eyes become steelier by the second. "Okay, tell them to dig up everything on this Kroijeck man and have the information with me as soon as possible, I want this all dealt with by the end of next week, that's our target. I'm not risking the Tournament here, and that's two weeks on Saturday"

"They have a profile match already sir, it's not good news" The man named Baldrick squeaked. Jon felt his grip on Dany's hand tighten as all this news sunk in. This was bigger than they could ever imagine. "Bulgarian, went to Durmstrang, committed several murders in the Lovech province a few years ago, never caught. Tried to recruit people to his pure blood ideals, fanatical as they come. A team of Aurors have been sent to Bulgaria a few minutes ago, they've gone to inspect the last known address, see what they can dig up"

The room breathed momentarily, Jon's mind was spinning at a fast rate, trying to piece together information about the attackers and how they fit into the puzzle. Clearly, a following had amassed somewhere east near Durmstrang, Waymar Royce had died because of it back last June and since the tournament, that Dark force had spread to Britain, since Durmstrang had come over. Daario was being controlled, these attackers are being confunded so strongly that even though they know they're suppose to attack those at Hogwarts who are a threat, the Ministry cannot seem to get out of them why. 

It was a huge puzzle, and once enough information was availiable a picture would form and they'd be able to end it. Jon only hoped the Auror's going to Bulgaria would be able to dig some stuff up. They needed it, for Daenerys' peace of mind more than anything. Jon couldn't help but give his two cents into this. "What about the breakout though? It's the only piece of the puzzle that doesn't make sense"

"What do you mean, Mr. Snow?" The Minister asked. 

"Well, we know they engineered a breakout, but what reason for? I imagine it'd be easy for someone to pass as a guard and start an explosion causing a breakout, but I don't imagine that it wasn't because they were bored and thought it'd be fun to cause the Ministry some hassle. If it is connected to these attacks and the Dark Magic spreading from Bulgaria then someone was in Azkaban with valuable information to these... people" Jon spoke as he tried to comfort Dany at the same time. "Surely that's something we should be focusing on?"

"Once again, Jon Snow, seeing things that others can't" Professor Lannister smirked. 

"What information are you suggesting lad?" The Minister stared Jon down, eyes piercing and condescending. Jon gulped, his brain doing a million arithmancy calculations at once, gaining the strength to speak. 

"Well, you said that this Erik Jabberby was arrested after breaking into William's parents house and trying to steal something from her private collection, a vault of some sorts?" Jon pieced it together, it made sense now. "Something from the Potter's collection that could help in giving them control across Wizarding Britain. Can you think of anything they might think is in Harriett Potter's collection? Or that they know is there?"

Professor Lannister's eyes lit up, realisation spreading across his face. Jon glanced sideways to the portrait of Professor Dumbledore who was knitting previously, but had paused to listen to this part of the conversation with great intent. "Impossible, I thought it was destroyed at the end of the battle and thrown off of the edge of broken bridge here. If these people are really after that, then there's a leader behind the entire operations. It's not Voldemort or Grindlewald, but they seem to be just as cunning and intelligent"

"Can you not speak in riddles, Professor?" The Minister demanded to know what happened. Jon looked around the room, realising neither the Durmstrang headmaster nor the Beauxbatons Headmistress was present. 

"The Elder Wand" He said as plain as day. "Whoever is in charge of this group of attackers wants the Elder wand, the wand in which Voldemort tried to use to kill Harry Potter in the Battle of Hogwarts, the wand that Professor Dumbledore there had been using for many years without anyone realising. The wand that answered to Harry and he gained it's allegiance. Wand Lore said that wands think for themselves, that they can change allegiance if the wand is won rightly. They want to get into Mrs. Potter's vault to see if she has the Elder Wand, so their leader can have the Ultimate power in the Country, to be unbeatable"

"Codswallop!" One of the teachers coughed, and others muttered in agreement. 

"It makes sense to me, Ronald Weasley spoke in his journals that the wand was destroyed, but there's a small chance it was a decoy, so people wouldn't go looking for the wand to try and use it. I'd have surveillance put on Mrs. Potter's home, get her to a safe house maybe. There on, she might co-operate and tell you information you need to know" Jon shrugged. He turned his attention to Dany who's face was going greener by the second, and kissed her cheek in hopes of making her feel better. He lets the adults talk for a while, focusing on the beautiful girl in front of him. "How are you feeling?"

"F-fine" She tried to say but Jon could see through her that she was not fine in the slightest. He wasn't, if he was being honest with himself. It was a terrifying prospect, what was going to happen, what could possibly happen. The fate of the Wizarding Community stood on a knife edge, the balance of the Good vs Evil was being thrown into chaos and Jon was fearful that enslavement and torture could come to those who try to appose this group. All the more reason to do so. 

"I will keep you safe" He promises, an oath he intends to uphold. "I, Jon Snow, promise to keep you, Daenerys Targaryen, safe for the rest of our lives"

"I know you will, and I will keep y-you safe too" She mewls and in this moment, Jon wishes for nothing more than the world around them to fade away so they can just be who they want to be. But reality is harsh, and even if he's trying to focus all his attention on her, hearing them talk in the Background, voices getting louder, it was becoming a harder task. "I need sleep"

"What is that?" Jon chuckles. 

"It's what I call snuggling by the fire with you" She smiles in her exhausted state. Jon pretends to be surprised, even if he is not. He too wanted that in this moment. Suddenly, everything turns serious once more. "I'm so terrified, Jon. What if, what if he gets into the school? What if he tries to, you know, do that again?"

"He will not!" Jon promises once more, the image of that vile man bringing up bile in the back of his throat. Jon cannot wait until they are free of this mess. "I will make it so you are never alone, that there is always someone with you. Whether it's me, Missandei, Robb, Theon, Ghost... You will never be alone, I will keep you safe, I will keep you safe I swear it" 

They don't speak anymore, they just listen to the raised voices as a plan of action is made then and there. The Minister orders Baldrick to get a group of Aurors to Mrs. Potter's home as soon as possible and organise a safe house for her while the investigation is ongoing. He signed a warrant to go through her possessions in the vault if needs be and get her to explain anything and everything they can to make the guessing of what this group will do next an easier task. The Minister also issues Professor Lannister another thirty Aurors to patrol castle grounds and to add more protection to the castle walls so none of the attackers, escaped convicts and the like can get into the castle. 

It's nearly midnight by the time the minister leaves, the teachers all leaving to go back to their quarters and mull over this information. Professor Lannister looks like he could do with something stronger than wine, but Jon says nothing. Both he and a weak Dany leave him to brood over what to do next and go back to their dormitories with Professor Lys as an escort. Dany turns to him, just outside the entrance to the Slytherin Dungeons. "Do you think we'll get through this?"

Jon didn't not know, and that was the truth. But still, he gave a small and intimate kiss on her hand as they walked together. 

"I hope so, I really hope so"


	87. Before the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 87, it's as the title reads. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy, and your insides are still together after reading this lol. 
> 
> Shannon loves you very much <3

The night before the Third task, the twentieth of May, Daenerys was tossing and turning in her four-poster bed. They still hadn't caught Viserys or any of the other three escaped convicts that broke out of Azkaban and the school was on high alert. Everyone walked in groups from lessons to their dormitories, everyone huddled together frightened at the smallest of movement and noise. It wasn't a way to get your education, it wasn't a way to live. But the school had to push on, it wouldn't let the students be controlled by these anonymous attackers, of which a name hadn't even been attributed to them. The teachers were also fearful, worried they'd fail as a guardian of parents children to protect them. 

Many parents had been on Professor Lannisters door demanding to take them out of school and home-school their children themselves. Professor Lannister had managed to convince every one of the parents that Hogwarts was the safest place for them because out in their, anyone who would appose their regime would die and be picked off. It's not much of a comfort, but it had somehow worked and so far, he'd managed to keep all his students. He was fighting for them arm and leg. The board of Governors were inundating him, the Ministry was too. The only person he relied on at the moment was Professor Lys who seemed to have the headteacher's welbeing in his mind too.

Dany hadn't even smiled since that meeting all those weeks ago in Professor Lannister's office. No tune made her want to sing, no joke cracked by Theon or Robb made her want to laugh and nothing Jon said made her heart full of hope. It was no use, she'd resigned herself to live in complete fear of this monster that was loose and all the others in this group that posed a huge threat to the safety of the Wizarding World. She hadn't slept well either. She never did anymore, hence her tossing and turning the night before the tournament.

She still couldn't make sense of anything that had occurred, not the attacks, not the murders and dark magic spates across the country and abroad, the board of governors ignorance, the breakout at Azkaban and the fact that there was someone in the school working against them. She was still working her way through the notion that this group of attackers from Bulgaria and the surrounding area were after the Elder Wand. All because the leader of the group wanted to be invincible or at least, Dany suspected, wanted to duel Professor Lannister, who was perhaps the greatest of wizards alive and the one person in wizarding Britain who would stand against them.

Who even was the leader of this occult? No one they knew of seemed to fit the description. Stannis was in on it somehow, both her and Jon had come to that conclusion, but it wasn't him to be the leader of this group. He was working for someone else, for sure. Stannis wasn't a man who was foolish enough to take Professor Lannister head on in a duel, but he could get under his skin politically and socially in posing as an ally and being used for information. But Professor Lannister is smarter than that, and frankly whoever planned this idea of getting the Elder Wand to duel him is really not thinking of just how powerful Tyrion Lannister really is. It didn't make sense as a plan, for as Jon said to the Minister, wands change allegiance. And the Elder Wand famously changed hands from bad wizard to bad wizard and somehow into the hands of Dumbledore and thus Harry Potter. But all these escaped convicts, and they're crazies too, never seen such devotion one minister had said about the Twins. 

Nothing made sense to her, and yet Jon had pieced the puzzle together so quickly, like he saw an answer that no one else had seen. He'd seen the lines between events and how they were all connected. He truly was ready to be an Auror as he'd always wanted and no doubt if he survived, there will never be a better Auror in the history of wizardry. And he'd been strong for her too, which had been the most surprising part. Not that he cared for her, Merlin she knew that well enough, but there must be a part of him that was ready to break, he couldn't possible do everything he had for her, do everything they both had for the school and still be a functioning human being. It's completely mad to Dany. 

A few days after the task she'd found him just staring into space while they waited outside Professor Lannister's office to inform him of an incident between a Slytherin and Gryffindor fighting because one thought the other was a secret 'Death Eater' and had been the one doing attacks on people. She'd spoken his name several times in the space of a minute but it was only when she'd full on kissed him on the mouth that he'd stirred. He'd chuckled about it after but it just caused more worry and anxiety withing Daenerys. 

"You really need some sleep" She'd spoke truthfully, her own mind and body feeling stretched as every task and every trial wore them both down. They were still studying for NEWT's in amongst all the shenanigans going on, and at night times, when she was feeling lonely (as she was unable to spend time with Jon in their room) they would communicate via their prefecting notepads and just talk, saying things they about each other they didn't know, learning as much as they can just in case it was the end, that within a few week one or both might die. 

_What is happening to our world?_

This conundrum kept her up most nights, a worrying mind that thought over ever single possibility, every single outcome, probability. She wondered what she would do if, Merlin forbid that Viserys did somehow manage to get his way into the school and her dorm room, how would she react. She wondered what she would do more times an hour than she would like to admit.

_I'd rather die then let him lay a finger on me again. I will claw and fight and grasp my way out of his way and if there was no other choice I would end my own life._

This she knew to be fact, a fact in which she told Jon one afternoon while they were talking via their notepads. The amount of exclamation points and capital letters she got in return warmed her, at least someone cares if she was to perish. It was safe to say he was not happy, but she knew that he understood. Dany wondered if he was hoping to end Viserys himself so she could live, it wasn't in Jon's nature to take a life in such a vile fashion, but then Dany would remind herself that he did go for him at the trial. She wouldn't want him to make that choice. She'd make the choice. If there was no other way, then Dany would do it, just for peace of mind.

On Friday night, long after the Hogsmeade weekend, the night before the Third and final task of the Triwizard tournament in which Daenerys Targaryen was going to have to compete in a battle simulation, she managed to get herself a small amount of sleep from eleven through until three, the longest she'd been asleep since the weekend. Usually she'd sleep for half an hour and then be awake an hour, and that would happen from ten through to six. But on this occasion, know she needed to get something more substantial, she somehow managed it.

**_Clang._  **

Something stirred her and she awoke to a disturbance in her dorm, the direction of which she could not tell instantly. She sat up sharpish and panted for breath, her chest tightening in fear and revulsion for the possibility of her brother being in the room. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly, her silencing charm in place on her bed and her body under the layers of blanket. She grabbed her wand from under her pillow and held it carefully and meaningful in her hand. If it is him, she's ready. Dany will not be used once more by him, she will be strong and she will fight him with everything she's got, she knows it.

Then, she sees it in the corner of her eyes, like a flash. She watched as the shape of something moved like a blur on the other sides of her curtains, a large-ish figure that appeared to be on all fours, crawling or prowling. She breathed a smallest amount more easily, Viserys wasn't likely to make such a quiet sound, he'd scare of the other girls in the dorm if it meant he could be alone with her. Just like he used to do with Balerion the elf.

Dany felt her face pale and sweat begin to collect on her brow in fear still, she did not know what to do, how to proceed. She didn't know what this shadow was, and quite frankly she didn't know if she was brave enough to go out and look at this thing. Then, a small mumbling sound occurred as the shape began to shrink slightly and a more human like shape began to take it's place.

Recognition flew through her brain and within seconds she flung her curtains open to see him stood in front of her with the biggest grin on his face. She could not believe he'd risked being caught or attacked to just sneak into the Girls dormitory in Slytherin Common room so he could see her at three 'o' clock in the morning. Her eyes went wide as she skated a glance around at the snoring faces of the dormitory. She was confused as to how he'd even got in here in the first place. Not that he wouldn't have the Slytherin password, as Heads they had the passwords to all four common rooms, but how did he get into the girls dorms as a male? She'd read that spells were in place to stop teenage males getting in. 

Without thinking, she grabs him by his neck, not initially realising he's completely naked, and pulls him into her four poster bed before the other girls can hear him. She closes the curtains again and finds them both squished on a single bed only meant for one person. She doubles the silencing charms on her bed and turns to look at him with a small amount of contempt. 

"Jon Snow, I might kill you myself in the tournament tomorrow!" She grumbles as she flings a blanket at him to cover himself up with, earning a chuckle as she does. _Jon is in my dorm bed, if the girls wake up I have no way of explaining that he transformed himself into a wolf to get up here and is currently stark naked, but don't worry I've seen it all._ "How in the name of Merlin's Saggy Pants did you get in here without being spotted?"

"Wolf" He grins, a small wink as he does. 

"Wow, that's such a responsive answer, wow, let me write that down" Daenerys sighs once again before slapping him on the arm several times. "Do you even realise how dangerous it is for you to be out of bed at this hour? You could have been harmed, hurt badly. You could've-" She stops herself from thinking about it. "If Professor Lannister had caught you you'd be in bigger trouble then when you let all those frogs loose in Potions!"

"You worry to much about me- I can handle myself!" He throws in his two sickles, a lopsided grin as his gruff accent fills Daenerys with a tingling she hadn't had in weeks. "Besides, I can't sleep" He looks down at his hands, his smile fading and a sigh taking hold of his lips. "You do realise that tomorrow is almost certainly going to be a trap of some sort, don't you?"

It had occurred to Daenerys, that with tomorrow being the final task of the tournament, and with so many distinguished guests making an appearance that there could be something in it for these unknowns to get their teeth into. But Dany had tried to brush the feeling off. Yet, Professor Lannister had said that he himself will be very cautious going into this trial, all will be revealed he believed in the next few days. Whether there's an attempt to attack him there at the task, or whether they might move on the ministry while all the big names are not in it to defend it, he was certain something would happen.

"Professor Lannister got to you?" She asks. 

"He didn't say a single thing to anyone else, not even Professor Lys as far as I'm aware. That's got to mean no one else is expecting anything, that if something happens we've got to be the ones to act" He laid his head on her pillow, a blanket covering him up and his eyes fluttering, wanting sleep that will not come. "I'm almost fed up of the responsibility"

"What do you mean?" She quizzes, he sighs. 

"Don't get me wrong, it's an honour to represent Hogwarts at this tournament, to represent them as it's Head Boy, as it's most accomplished Defence student in one hundred years, as a member of the faculty that the Students look up to and know they can count on to protect them. But everything else, the risk we're taking, our lives on the line because of these heathens, it's not a year as Head Boy I envisioned having" He chuckles to ease the tension. "Not that I ever thought I'd be head boy- only in dreams"

"A lot of things happened that neither of us was anticipating this year, eh?" Dany grinned, her first genuine smile in a long time. She couldn't help it though, the situation, him here where he's never been before, in her bed. It felt right, but still like an extra curricular activity she was going to get found out about and have to clean cauldrons in detentions. 

"Daenerys Targaryen, I'm trying to have a serious conversation here" He pretends to be serious and slightly offended, but breaking into his own grin. Dany, feeling brave, gets under the cover with him and positions herself into the crook of his neck. She sighs and watches as he does the same, his chest rising and falling. She feels his thumb circling her shoulder, drawing patterns into her skin. She feels his lips on her forehead, pressing lightly but giving her body such joy, Joy it's missed the past few weeks. "I love you"

There's such an honestly in his words that Dany knows he means every syllable. And she loves him too, with every ounce of her soul. She sometimes wonders if she's selfish, she thinks about her reason for being on this planet, for going through the things she has and wonders if she was meant to go through those hardships to find him. She believes she's selfish in what it is she wants from life, in wanting him and only him. In wanted a safe haven for them both, and sometimes wishing none of this greatness that seemed to be thrusted upon them had happened. 

"I love you too" She means it, he knows it. 

"It's sounds better coming out of your mouth" He muses, holding her a little more tightly. 

There's a moment where they are both silent, knowing sleep is more than likely over, and if they do get any more, it will be all of thirty minutes or so. Dany feels at ease, the stars aligning, her heart beating the same rythmn as him. They'd both gone over spells, all the ones they needed for this battle simulation. They were as ready as they would ever be. Dany breaks the silence. "I know I say this often, but I'm terrified"

"Me too- I really don't know what's going to happen tomorrow" He was being honest again, he always was. "But whatever happens, know I love you, and that I'll be by your side every step of he way in that task"

"We do it together" She agrees, her eyes fluttering up to meet his. She looks at his thick eyelashes with a slight envy, her mouth puckers slightly, wanting to feel his mouth on hers again. He looks at her knowingly and obliges. It's bliss, the way he moved his soft and full lips against hers, the way he holds her face. All of it fills her senses. She feels happy once again, just for a moment. The threat of Viserys leaves her mind momentarily, and that's how she knows everything is perfect then and there.

Their lips part and they settle back into their embrace, no more talking, just the stroking of his fingers on her shoulder and the smell of his foresty scent. She's blacking out, sleep is trying to take her. She fights it, wanting to stay in this perfect moment a little longer, but it's no use. It's no more than a few moments before she is lost to the world, his soothing tones keeping her calm as she finally falls into a deep sleep. 

She dreamed of him, of a shop in Diagon Alley and of a small brown haired girl and a silvery blond haired boy. 


	88. Beginning the End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The beginning of the final act, complete chaos is going to ensue after this one. 
> 
> Thanks for all of you sticking with me for so long, it's been a blast! 
> 
> Love you all to death, 
> 
> Shannon Xx

Jon stared at his breakfast as the whole hall ate in an eerie silence. It was the day of the third and most terrifying task, and even though Jon had known bliss from the night previous, a night in which he got to rest in a bed with the woman he loves, there was an uneasy fear that laid over the hall and the students in it. There were the odd conversation happening, but nothing substantial, all of it was more of a passing 'Are your eggs good?', 'This bacon smells great' or 'Pass the butter'. Since the enforced curfew, everyone had just been in this one dower mood, and Jon was almost pleased that there was only six weeks left of school in which they'd had to endure this nonsense. 

Six weeks and he and Dany could be who they wanted to be. Last night, when she'd seen him totally naked for the smallest of moments after he'd turned back from Ghost to himself in the middle of the Slytherin Girls Dorm, he wondered if she'd throw every curse in the book at him. But instead, she'd pulled him into her four poster bed, given him a blanket and they'd chatted until their hearts content, soothed one another. Of course, she did threaten to kill him in today's tournament for being so stupid, but it was progress for sure.

_She sure looks beautiful when she'd mad, all ready and squinting with a quiet rage._

"You're doing it again" He hears quietly in his ear as she pulls him out of his intense state of remembering, or brooding as she'd more than likely say. He did it most days now, there was so much to think about with all the terror that was going on that his body just naturally slipped into the brooding state. Last night, while Dany was asleep in his arms for example, he'd remembered about the conversation in the corridor that he'd heard between a voice that was semi-familiar and a slightly foreign voice that wasn't. With all the goings on in school it was just another thing that had slipped his mind, along with Robb's birthday, which was tomorrow, and Arya's birthday, which was at the beginning of June. Brother of the year award was going to be given to someone else this year, for sure. Dany's voice sounds out again and Jon finds himself distracted. "Keep doing it, it's sexy"

"Dany..." Jon warns as he turns his attention to her and smiles brightly, a genuine one that fills him up. She just smiles back and basks in the moment, her eyes are still scared and her hands shaking as she leans on him for support. He knew she was tense all the time, he knew her entire stance on the whole thing. Her abuser, the man she should have been able to love and trust, who defiled her, had escaped from prison and could get to her at any moment. Jon felt nothing but sorrow for her, and anger towards the vile piece of shit that was Viserys. She'd said she was willing to kill herself if it came to it, for she was not letting that horrible scum touch her or hurt her like he used to. And Jon was not happy about it, but he understood it perfectly, so he didn't push the issue anymore. Trying to push those thoughts aside, he raised an eyebrow. "Focus, Kitten"

"Don't call me, Kitten, then" She sighs as she lifts her head off of his shoulder and slowly chews on a piece of toast, getting something in her stomach. Jon enjoyed the comfortable chatter, even in hushed tones, even with no one else around them disturbing there moment. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and finished his own breakfast in silence from then on out. It's another ten minutes until she speaks once again. "I had a dream last night, a vision. It was beautiful"

"What was it about?" Jon asked curiously, knowing she'd had warning visions before each tournament. 

"You, us" She sighed, pushing the remains of her breakfast away from her. Jon didn't like that she did not finish it, but she'd eaten something so that was okay, he guessed. _Wait, she dreamt of me?_ "I dreamed of a white door with a bell, the smell of cakes and breads. I dreamed of a new coat of paint, a fireplace, sitting on a sofa together in an apartment above my bakery. I dreamed of me in a dress, holding flowers and smiling at you. I dreamed of two small children, a boy with blonde hair and a girl with brown hair. I guess I just really want us to be happy after all of this is over, as happy as we can be"

"And we will, I promise you" Jon assures her, his heart melting. He wanted those things as much as she did, maybe one day they will be happy.

They then wait until Professor Lannister arrives into the hall with all the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students, both head teachers present and walking behind him. This is it then, it's the moment the teachers take the student's not competing down to the Arena by the back of the school and the champions wait for their own escort to the champions tent. He was dressed in his Gold and Red, Dany in her Green and Silver, the other champions in their respective school colours. It was completely mad that after everything that has gone on in this school, all the training and sacrifice and fear, it was coming down to this day. And as he looked at the other faces around him, none of them held fear, only naivety. 

"Good Morning, all students will be taking down to the Arena in ten minutes time, please group up with your House and do the following-" Professor Lannister stood at the front stand and spoke out to everything one. "Gryffindor, you will be escorted down to the Arena with Professor Marwin and Professor Mormont, Hufflepuff with Master Marwin and Madam Bones, Ravenclaw, Professor Lewis and Professor Sprout Jr, Slytherin with Professor Tarley and Professor Reed. If the heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang can escort their school down along with them too, Professor Lys and I will take the champions to the tent"

Jon felt the intake in breath run through his chest, glancing over to where Beauxbatons were he saw Greyworm and Irri take the same gasp. Irri was fully recovered since the attack in Hogsmeade, but she wasn't as outlandish as she had been before. In fact, she'd been very quiet, not that Jon blamed her. It was scary enough facing the attacker he and Dany did back in September, never-mind actually being injured by one of them. Daario and Doreah, the Durmstrang students also looked nervous, something Jon had not seen from them. Daario doesn't know that he was put under an imperius curse, Jon knows it, but he still didn't like that guy. And Doreah was as boring as they came, Jon doesn't think he'd even had a conversation with her. 

_Don't think of them as students, they are your competitors for the next few hours._

There was a rush as students went to their assigned teacher escort, Jon giving a parting goodbye to Robb, Theon, Sansa and Arya who all wished both him and Dany luck before going over to Professor Mormont and the others. Jon and Dany stayed seated while the fervor happened, waiting until teacher took the students out one by one and no one was left accept the champions and the Headmaster and his deputy. 

Jon suddenly felt the weight of the task on his shoulders. Daenerys had suggested a pact to not shoot a single spell at each other unless they both were the last two standing and he'd agreed, he assumed the other champions had made similar pacts. But it wasn't the task he was nervous for, it was the goings on, the fact that someone was controlling this task. ' _The two Hogwarts students... I've never seen magic so strong in eighteen year olds_ ', that's what the voice had said when they'd been discussing the tournament. The fear that they needed to be 'dealt' with. They can try all they like, but Jon and Dany would face anything together. 

Jon's mind then goes over everything withing a few minutes. Bulgarian attackers, voices in a corridor he didn't recognise, the threat from the east, Stannis Baratheon, A teacher betraying them. Then, he thinks of what Dany said in her dream state outside Professor Lannister's office after the second task.  _Smoke on water, lake on fire, evacuate, endure and survive, the ship once more._ Suddenly, everything clicked for Jon, and looking around the faces of everybody he saw in the hall, not knowing who was an enemy and who wasn't he felt his grip on Dany's hand tighten. 

"What is it?" She asks quietly, looking down at his hand and up then to meet his eyes. 

"It's a trap" He says so audibly low that only Dany can hear him. It's Durmstrang, even if all the students don't know it, some of the students do and they're in this cult. Jon wondered if Drogo was, he wouldn't be surprised. But he couldn't think about that man, he had to think that anyone who wasn't the people he knew and loved were an enemy.

"What do you mean, it's a trap?" Dany began to shake, he could feel her hand in his going, her voice filled with confusion. 

"The tournament, the whole thing was a set up" Jon's mind is racing, he doesn't know how everything is clicking in place and he prays to Merlin that he's wrong but he knows he isn't. He knows that this tournament was always going to call his name out, to call Dany's name out, whether they'd entered or not. "We've got no choice, it's a magical binding contract, we have to complete the third task, it cannot be ignored"

"Jon you're scaring me, what are you talking about?" Dany demands in their quiet whispers. 

"Your visions, Dany. They've all come true! You kept seeing a ship and smoke on the water, snake's betrayal, all that stuff. You thought it was Slytherin betraying you over something, but it's not, it means that there is a snake amongst us here at Hogwarts! It's Durmstrang, they're the ship! There's a snake in their camp and it's recruiting more snakes and they're going to attack this tournament task because they can. Because we have to compete and if they want to take over Wizarding Britain, they're gonna do it when all of the higher power is present in one place!"

Jon knew he seemed mad, like he'd become some crazy conspiracy theorists, but when they were approached at their place on the table by Professor Lannister who was studying Jon's face of realisation, he knew he was right. Dany believed him, he knew so. Even if his theory sounded crazy, it was correct, everything fit. The leader of the Cult that has been growing and spreading got into Durmstrang somehow, and by recruiting young minds that desire power (and getting a chance to come across to Britain to spread their ideology, which at the moment seemed to be mass murder) they've managed to corrupt a Tournament which should never had been held in the first place. 

Someone brought the idea of holding the Triwizard Tournament forward in the first place to the Ministry and the school of Governors, but they must've been planning the Tournament for nearly a year which means this group hasn't just suddenly gained interest in Britain out of convenience, they forced the Tournament into fruition so they could strike. They've been planning all this time... Jon's mind was a jumble, he didn't have much of a timeline happening in his mind but he needed to think fast or a whole lot of people were going to die.

_F_ _anatic Leader gets ideals of murder and culling, starts recruiting in the Bulgaria area. Grows a following and takes over certain areas in the eastern magical communities. Wants to spread hatred and so they infiltrate the Ministry of Magic, just one person and plant the idea of the tournament, a tournament which will bring across their followers, bring across students from France and the surrounding area who aren't fanatics from other school so they can go about recruiting all the while planning this strike. They find out who the Head students are of Hogwarts, try to murder them. Doesn't happen so they make the heads appear out of the goblet and force them to compete to the death... oh god..._

After that it was simple for Jon, they were just fear-mongering, making the student body afraid, trying to rule out those who would appose them so they could find more recruits, ready for this moment, where they would launch an attack. It was a trap, and they were playing right into their hands by keeping the tournament going. They had no choice, die breaking the contract, or die at the hands of a terrorist organisation. 

"Professor Lannister..." Jon sighs, wanting to pass on every realisation in his mind in that moment, but realising that it doesn't matter that they have done so, they've got to play into the hands of the situation. Today, freedom could die in the Wizarding World, and they were powerless to do so. He felt scared, for himself, for Dany, for his family who had just been led of to the very place this was going to be happening, for the students he'd sworn to protect all year, the teachers who have worked long and tireless hours to defend them. It was all going to come crashing down. "It's a trap"

"What is..." He furrows his brows, but as he takes in Jon's frantic expression, he looks around the room and his mouth forms into a perfect 'O' shape. The lines are being drawn together in his head, Jon sees the cogs turning. The other champions still haven't noticed the sudden sombre mood that hung over Gryffindor table where the three of them were. "Mr. Snow, Miss, Targaryen, thank you for everything this year- there... there is nothing I can do"

Jon disagrees, and by the fact Dany just slapped her hand on the table, she clearly did too.

"We can fight!" Dany whispers angrily at Professor Lannisters dejection. "Let's just go the course!"

Jon hates to agree with her in this moment, it almost certainly would mean their deaths. But three people in the know is better than a complete surprise attack, and these three happened to be one young lady who could control dragons, a young man who was the best defence student the school had seen in many years and Tyrion Lannister, the greatest known wizard alive. 

"What use it that?" Professor Lannister sighs. 

"You once told me that one man, with one wand could take the day, let's save these people, let's not sentence them to a life of torture and pain. We'll do the tournament, we'll compete and we will defeat them" Daenerys urged and Jon felt pride swell in him. Jon was worried at whether they looked like they were plotting against the other houses, but Daenerys stood up from her seat and didn't even accept no as an answer from Professor Lannister. "C'mon Jon, we've got a third task to win!"

She marched over to the other champions, leaving Jon breathless and Professor Lannister surprised. 

"Sorry Professor, I do what she tells me" Jon shrugged. 

"And as well you should" He smirks, Jon realising he was in on the plan.

"Good" Jon nodded, before joining Dany and the other champions by the entrance to the Great Hall. It was time to go to the champions tent and set the course into motion and fight for their lives. Jon places a hand on her shoulder and kisses her on the forehead for good luck. "Are you ready, Dany?"

"More ready than I've ever been" She replies. 

"Excellent!" Another voice spoke, one Jon recognised as Mance Raydar, the Tournament Director. He looked tired, perhaps security threats were exhausting. "Because after today, young ladies and gentleman, things will never be the same again" He smirked, a glance on his face that did not sit well with Jon. _Smarmy git._ Jon got the feeling he was in on the cult, would make sense given he was a creepy- _oh_. "One of you will be the Triwizard Tournament Champion!" Mance spoke again, Jon remembered. It was him... he was one of the voices from the corridor! He knew it had been familiar!

"Lead the way, Mr. Raydar" Professor Lannister smiled, making eye contact with Jon. Jon widened his eyes and quickly glanced at Mance who had turned around at this point. Professor Lannister got the message. There was a knowing nod between them both, and Dany, who Jon assumed had figured it out from the glance. Jon looked at her for a moment, as they left the great hall, wandering if all the things she said she'd seen in her vision would ever come true. He had to hold onto it, had to believe. As they walked out into the open courtyard and readied themselves to the march to the tent, he thought of her the whole way.

_I love you, Daenerys._


	89. The Third Task: Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, Chapter 89 is here, anyone else nervous?
> 
> You'll be proud of Dany in this one! 
> 
> She really given it everything, 
> 
> And then it turn to shit lol. 
> 
> Shannon Xx

Daenerys looked around the Arena as she was placed on her starting podium, wind whipping around her face. It was warm, but the winds were unseasonably strong, blustering through the trees on the School Grounds. She could see Jon, placed on a podium not opposite, as that was Greyworm, but to the left of him. She wished he'd been placed on a closer podium, but she is under the impression that the people behind this attack, who she now believed somehow involved Mance Raydar, didn't want the two of them near each other in this task. 

_Remember your form, remember your footwork and relax, that's when you produce your best magic, even if you use defensive all the way until everyone is cleared out._

This was the plan she'd come up with in her head, she was better at defensive magic like Protego and Expelliarmus that knocked back spells and shielded you from attacks rather than outright attacking spells such a Stupefy and Reducto. She would shield herself, use the Arena's environment to protect her, there was rocks and barrels and other objects in which she could even for just an extra breath in the lungs, hid behind momentarily. She had a plan, and while she knew it wasn't her strong suit (potions were, and she had a few exploding potion vials in her pockets to help her out) she had to stick to her guns and slap on a brave face. She needed to do this. 

As they waited, intensity as the clock counted down and they prepared themselves for the cannon, she looked around at her fellow champions, all full of nerve yet all feeling the fury of what was about to happen. Daario, whom Dany was keeping an eye on, was in between her and Irri to her right. He had his wand in his hand and was twiddling it between his fingers, deep in thought. Dany had mixed feelings on the subject of him. She didn't know if he knew he was being placed under the imperious curse, her instincts told her no, but he still wasn't a nice person. She remembered the feeling of having him stare at her while she was being covered up with a blanket after the second trial. A shiver went down her spine. 

Leaving the past behind her she thought of Greyworm, and how nice he'd been to talk to, even if he didn't actually talk much. While Dany knew that Missandei fully supported her in the tournament, she also did not want Greyworm to come last and had said she supported him over Jon, to which Jon shrugged and said he didn't want himself to win either before winking at Dany. He was joking but it had been a moment in which Dany remembered the feeling of bliss. Greyworm, was crouching down, Dany wasn't sure i her was mumbling something, maybe saying a prayer to Merlin, she did not know. 

Irri, who had looked scared all morning, Dany thought, was the right side of Greyworm and while she couldn't really see her facial expression from a thousand metres across the Arena, she wondered how she must be feeling. The attack was only a few weeks ago, and Dany knows she was still wobbly from it. She'd been brave though, having only been in the hospital wing for no more than two or three hours, Dany was surprised how quickly she'd bounced back. She was looking into the air, perhaps wondering about everything like Dany was, wondering when all this will end. Dany knew the answers, answers she couldn't tell the others, because they'd have to go the course. 

Doreah was chewing something, maybe the new flavour of bubblegum Dany heard her go on about a few days ago from Honeydukes. She didn't seem too overly fussed by the things going on, she was on Dany's immediate left. Doreah, Dany had not forgotten, had indulged in killing that Sphinx in the maze and haunted house task and she'd remembered being suspicious of Durmstrang way back in November. It all seemed a lifetime ago, even the second task which was only February to the now May. Dany does not believe Doreah to be a part of that group, even if some of the Durmstrang Students will be, she clearly only cares about herself. 

Then there's Jon, who as she glances across the arena at to peek at, she feels a swell in her to heart to know that he's looking at her too. She wants to run to him, to let him hold her and take all her fears and emotive thoughts away so she could focus. But then she remembers what he'd said, 'scared keeps you alive' and even though she was frightened, she knew she was being silly. But him, across the way, that's what was going to keep her going, to keep her alive. And she should embrace those emotions. She did not know when they'd attack, whereabouts they'd attack and who it would be, but the fact that three of them knew something was going to happen, it was an advantage however small. 

The task began at eleven, it was now less than two minutes to go. Dany held her wand in her hand, shaking her limbs, limbering up ready for the running and fighting she was about to undertake. Her breathes shortened and her heart raced as the full stadium grew loud with cheers. She looked over to the Slytherin section which had got up huge banners wishing her luck, paintings of her face with dragon symbols all over the stands. She could see flames being shot into the air from where she stood and reminded herself that if she did not die today, she was to reprimand all of them for carelessly letting fire loose near wood. 

She glanced to the Gryffindor stand, where similar activity was happening but for Jon instead. There was a large animated, paper doll of Jon that was dancing which caused a smile on Dany's face. _He's not that good of a dancer, he has no rythmn_. But she still smiles that they'd both got such a loving support now from the school despite all the mishaps and despite her history with her house and the school as a whole. She was so angry when she looked back on things, she was so frightened too. And they didn't know and they fuelled the fire with jokes. But she forgave them, in this moment, knowing all of them could die, she found it easy to forgive past misgivings. 

The teachers stand was a vast contrast, there were nervous faces and no interactions between them and while Dany understood their nerves about the fact that this was a dangerous task, and that there had been attacks and here they were out in the open, she still felt like the cold air coming from their stand was not needed. She needed to look over to her teachers and feel support and love, the way they do in lessons. Less than a minute and all of the atmosphere would change anyways. They weren't even cracking half a smile. 

"Please, Merlin" She muttered to herself at a very low volume, hoping her voice is not carried on the wind for other's to hear her fears and woes. "Let us be happy, let us survive this, whatever is coming, let us survive the task and attack and get the happiness we deserve" It was pointless, it wasn't up to anyone else to make that so, they needed to survive themselves, make it concrete. "I'm ready"

_Ten seconds, I'm ready. Nine, eight, seven, I'm ready. Six, Five, four, I'm readier than I'll ever be._

_Three._

_Two._

_One._

It feels like another aged, but then, blast. The cannon goes off and Dany's ears begin ringing. 

She instantly leaps off of the starting platform and forward rolls to cover as a blasting curse flies past her ear. She's got Doreah on her left who she needs to be weary of and Daario on her initial right, sandwiched between the two Durmstrang students. The rock she's behind gets hit with several spells and Dany realises she needs to get to knew cover and get some hits in. Her heart is stammering and her lungs are close to bursting. She listens intently, trying to hear footsteps and blasting patterns. Deciding she could take Doreah more than Daario (especially if he's under an imperious curse) she scrambled to her left and uses Protego to protect herself from the inbound stunning spell that just misses her feet. 

_Merlin's beard._

She's doing okay so far she decides, the barriers are more helpful to her than she realises. Her feet are wanting to keep moving, trying not to stay pinned down behind barriers for too long. She pokes her head up from the third rock she places herself behind and sees Jon successfully hit Irri with a reducto and sends her flying ten feet. She gets her head down quickly as she sees a curse being flung to her location from Greyworm's way and rolls her eyes. _Missandei will kill me if I hurt him, too bad he's a competitor_. She pokes up again and blasts the direction the spell came from, hoping to at least hit a target that wasn't Jon. She hears a dinging of a bell and a crumbling of rock. 

She knows the commentator is speaking, but it's hard to hear what he's saying, so she focuses on getting the angle on Doreah and landing a good hit on her. She scrambles again, Protego being her friend as she comes to a clearing in which there's not much cover. She needs to get to the other side, she can't stay where she is, not knowing where Daario was and wanting to move away from him. It was then, that Dany remembered being attacked in the hallway and having to cross the corridor to get to the passageway behind the portrait. Funny how similar this is. 

In that situation, Jon had been there to help her, to give a shielded cover for her to cross. And while everyone here would not have as strong as magic as the attacker did in the Dark arts, therefore she knew her Protego would hold, she still felt nervous. Do it, you need to move! Sighing to herself, she plucked up the courage to cast her spell. But as soon as she prepares to do so, she hears a crunching behind her and turns and deflects a blasting curse. Daario, he's scrambling from the floor after getting hit with his own curse. 

Dany looks at his while she too gets on her feet and falls back slightly behind what little cover she can gain. They're not milky white, it's all him and she feels almost relieved. He's angry though, and instantly begins flinging hexes. Dany's pushed back into the clearing, she's engaging in a full on duel with Daario now, both deflecting and casting to better the other. Dany remembers her footwork, she feints one way and gets Daario to fall for her move, but he's quick to recover. Yellow and blue light fills her vision, curses rebounding as their wands connect and green light forms from the twos spells. 

The crowd is loud, she can hear them slightly over the fizz and crackle of magic occurring in front of her, she had two hands on her wand now and with a decisive swish of her wand, she causes the connected magic to hit the rocks behind them both and explode giving Dany time to collect herself. She can't go anywhere, they're still in the clearing and with more rocks being blown up it's only widening their area of fight. She flings rocks at him, him explodes them just at the right time. She casts Confringo but he sends it back and she manages to dive out of the way of the explosion. She needed to get creative. 

Rushing to her feet, in a fluid motion she whips her wand around and conjures fire in the form of three dragons, like the sigil of her house, it was a spell her brother Rhaegar had done when she was little and had accidentally burnt half the house down. Even though it two weeks for the smell of burnt leather to leave her nose, it was always a fond memory. She slashes her wand, breathes short and succinct as the fire dragons duck Daario's spells and dive at him. There's a scream from him, he's clearly been singed by them and Dany, if only for the smallest of moments enjoys a small victory. She takes the opportunity to run the twenty yards to cover, knowing that she was a target out in the open, even with smoke and flames filling the clearing she'd just been. 

_You're good._

_You're doing fine._

_Focus, Dany._

She knows Daario is still there, hot on her tail, and as she hides to catch her breath, she can hear the encouraging shouts of older voices, from the Teachers stand. She's already gone around almost half of the arena she realises and soon she'd be seeing the likes of Irri and Jon. _I won't fight you Jon, not until we're the last two left_ , she tells herself. Then, she chastises herself for even thinking on him in such a tense moment. She allows herself three seconds to glance at the leader-board. She was in third place, Jon was in first. That did not surprise her, he would be confidently landing blows on the other champions. 

Getting to her feet to move, she shields herself once more so she can move to the next shelter, trying to get away from Daario who she knew would have recovered from her fire dragons now. She runs quickly, sends a few blasting curses behind her in the hope to slow him down. However, she runs into someone and they both fall to the floor, wands scrambling away from them. Dany lands on her back and feels the ache of it as smoke and light from spells illuminate the air above her. She can't stay on her back for too long, she needs to get up and get her wand. 

When she gets to her feet she sees Doreah doing the same. Both of them are in a stance ready to fight, but neither have their wand. Dany sees Doreah go for her wand and makes a split decision. _Punch her, do it!_ She used to fight and claw to try and get away from Viserys when he raped her, no magic, just her hands and feet. So in the moment, she leaps for the Durmstrang girl and lands a punch on her face. She feels bad, but knowing that she'll heal right away with some fancy potion by Madam Bones she doesn't feel guilty. She kicks the girls wand further from her and starts to move back to her own. She takes her eye off of the girl for just a second and suddenly, she's being attacked from behind. "You bitch!"

_Bad idea, bad idea!_

Dany's choking slightly as Doreah is all over her and trying to get her into a headlock. Dany elbows her in the ribs several times and manages to spin and bring the Durmstrang champion down onto the floor with her. There's a few minutes of back and forth, one getting the advantage over the other, slap and punch, kick and elbow. Dany feels her nose bleeding, feels her heart clamouring to fight back, wanting to win. Dany finds herself growling, her clothes covered in ash and her will becoming stronger and more resolute. _I will NOT lose, I will NOT lose!_ She rolls to the right as Doreah tries to kick her in the ribs and manages to sweep a leg under the other girl so she falls completely on all fours. 

Finally having enough, she punches the girl in the face a final time and grabs her wand for insurance. The durmstrang girl is writhing in pain, and Dany feels bad for the smallest of moments. _You are competing in this tournament, you are a champion and she would do the exact same to you_ , she says to herself, physical exhaustion taking over her body. Shakily, she raises her want to the weak Doreah and shows no mercy. "Petrificus Totalus!"

The girl freezes and Dany sighs in relief. Feeling her whole body burn, she takes out a wiggenweld potion, not before throwing up bile and blood and drinks the entire vial. It won't completely heal everything, even a quick healing spell of 'episkey' didn't do that. But it gave her energy she needed. She scrambled once more and found cover behind a barrel momentarily. She glanced at the leader board, she'd moved up to second and she felt content with that. Greyworm was third and Daario forth. Both of the other girls were out, red X's near their names. Jon had clearly got Irri. 

She hears footsteps once more and sees Daario. He hasn't seen her yet, and she wants to keep it that way. She notices he's walking differently, more confident and he's looking at the scene that's just happened, Doreah on the floor petrified, not yet taken away by officials as Dany was still in the area. She notices then, his eyes, milky white and completely glazed over. He's under the curse!

"You were always useless, Doreah" He speaks aloud. "Never Strong, couldn't cast decent magic. You only cared about yourself" Dany found it strange that amongst all the action, he was just talking to the petrified student on the floor. "Couldn't even join the White Walkers when asked..."

_The... White Walkers?_

Dany's mind was racing, was that the name of the group that had been attacking everyone? The one who wanted to take over Wizarding Britain? She had no time to think, Daario had raised his wand to the body of Doreah on the floor, Petrified and waiting to be taken away and suddenly, everything happened in slow motion. The words tumbled from Daario's mouth before Dany could cast at him to stop him. 

All she saw, was a flash of green light, and Doreah's frozen corpse cry before being silenced permanently. 


	90. The Third Task: Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've all done so well, you've reached chapter ninety. You've survived my hints and subtext, and you've got to the reveal. 
> 
> Well done. 
> 
> Shannon Xx

Jon sashays his wand in the air, flourishing it in a confident fashion as Irri topples over and fails to get back up. Binding her and disarming her, she's left in a position unable to continue in the task. Jon, becoming hyper aware of his surroundings, knows Greyworm is somewhere in the area, knows that the other Beauxbatons champion is lurking in the shadows of the trees that lined this part of the Arena. He moves quietly, the leader-board showcasing his victory over Irri as a large red X goes through her image. Jon feels a deep sigh, he's got his first points on the board and he was going to go from there. 

He's silent as he goes between trees, listening for footsteps and soft breaths even though he knew Grey worm was just as stealthy as him. While he considered Greyworm to be the only champion (besides Daenerys of course) worthy of his time, he was a competitor and he will treat him as such, even if Missandei had been asking all week to go easy on him. There was no chance of that happening. He can hear distant fighting on the other side of the arena, spells crackling and a distinct smell of smoke. If there's smoke there fire, and if there's fire, it's Daenerys Targaryen getting her groove on, with fire and blood. He believed in her, he believed in her abilities to beat these champions, none of them had shown great skill that made him worry completely. 

Before the tournament he'd been told about Greyworm's ability to conjure weapons yet he had not seen such ability from him. His wand work was great though, maybe flourished ever so slightly too much but his physicality made up for it. Daario was left handed which was good for Jon if he was to fight him in a few moments. Robb was left handed and he's practiced fighting him so many times. Irri had been small and silent but he'd dealt with her comfortably.

The only thing that worries him was the threat of Daario being under the Imperius curse, in all honesty. When controlled, there could be a lot of magic that he is not able to accomplishes on his own bat but that would be possible with a more powerful wizard behind him. It was a terrifying prospect, but as he looked at the leader-board and saw Dany was in third, he sighed an air of relief, she'd clearly just gained a victory over one of the champions, maybe Daario if he was lucky. 

Jon had thought a lot about the realisation in the hall earlier and how that would affect his decision making in the tournament but in this moment, where he allows himself five seconds to breathe deeply, he almost forgets it. He cannot allow that train of thought to linger too much in his mind or he will make a mistake and lose the task. If he wins the task, he's in control of how the next phase of the day goes. He could die today, but he didn't want to go out being killed by Daario or something. That would be the worst way to go, no, he wanted to go out fighting and bringing down whatever disgusting people were trying to takeover in secret, if he was to go out of course. 

_The bakery... the apartment... the dream..._

He held onto that, wanting in this moment nothing more than to be in their room, skin touching as they kissed each other's bodies, become on by the heat of the fireplace, in the comfort of each other's presence. He wanted her, nothing else in the world mattered, he just wanted peace and privacy with her. A completely normal thing to want. And yet, it felt crazy with all the happenings that were going on.

_One day... One day we will, in this life or the next..._

Jon shakes his head and tries to put her to one side of her mind just for the moment. He needs to concentrate, needs to draw out Greyworm, he decided. He needed to fight him, make him forfeit the task or get him on the ropes to where he could bind him or freeze him and continue onto Daario who he wanted to handle himself. He didn't fancy leaving the possibly controlled champion to the inexperience of Dany (although who was he kidding she'd got so much better at Defence in the past few weeks). So deciding to make it known where he was, he climbed one of the trees, all thirty off feet of the tree, and dropped a decoy detonator down to the Arena floor. This way, he'd manage to leap onto Greyworm from above.

He was thankful that he'd picked up the detonators in Weasley wizard Wheezes the weekend of the attack on Irri otherwise this plan would not be able to go off without a hitch. He'd used the things for years and thanked the original pranksters Fred and George Weasley for creating them all those years ago. The detonators went off, causing mass noise and tooting their horns to attract Grey-worm's attention, wherever he was in the arena. He had to be close by. 

_And now I wait..._

It was all of a minute before he looked down and saw Greyworm's stoic face walking into the strike zone. He was aware he was walking into a trap, or at least John would've of expected him to think as such. He breathed in deeply, before dropping some Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder onto the Arena floor and dropping down onto the suspecting Beauxbatons champion. This was where Jon's hand to hand prowess would have to come in handy, close quarters combat in terms of combat. The moment he landed, and Greyworm's yelled in annoyance that he'd been lured into a trap, Jon realised he had not completely expected it and from then on it was high intensity. 

Jon was all footwork to start off with, he needed to be quick as he backed into the open clearing in the middle of the Arena, Block, left, block, right. It was fast pace, and difficult to see while the Darkness Powder still dissipated in the air. There was flashes of red and blue light as spells clashed and they blocked their opponents attacks. They were pretty evenly matched for the first five minutes of the fight. Jon wasn't using his full ability, he was just warming up. And that wasn't coming from an arrogant place, he was just sticking to spells that he hand't learned in his free time.

"Give up!" Greyworm tried to sway him, but Jon just laughed it off. He looked at his opponent and knew he did not believe his words would work. All the while Jon fought Greyworm, and all the while he'd fought in the twenty minutes since the cannon, he'd still had everything else in the back of his mind, nagging at him. He needed to win this task, he needed to have the control he kept thinking about, but without exerting too much energy, that was the key. If he had to fight after hard graft during the tournament then he knew he'd possibly meet his end. He needed strength. 

A ding of a bell momentarily distracted them both, the corner of his eyes sees an X flash through Doreah's name as she'd clearly been put out of the tournament. Jon wonders if it's Daario or Dany's doing and secretly thinks it's the latter. If so, he would be proud of her. He doesn't get the chance to look anymore at the bored to see who moves up in points, he's too busy trying to get to some form of shelter to use to his advantage against Greyworm. 

The Beauxbaton champion is quick on his feet, trying to trick Jon with feints, he almost succeeds, but Jon managed to shield himself quickly and just as quickly send a tickling charm Greyworm's way to confuse him before hitting him with a Stunning spell right in the chest. Greyworm wasn't prepared for it and it sends him recoiling a few feet. He's coughing and wheezing, but he manages to recover before Jon can take advantage of it. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he sees something interesting, as does Greyworm. 

The small frame of a girl hiding behind a rock, unaware that they're both behind her. They both know they should get her so they can succeed in the tournament, but both of them look at one another, wands at the ready still at one another rather than the easy target. Then, past her, a green light flashes, one Jon has a sudden feeling of dread over and instantly he feels sick to his stomach. 

_That's the killing curse, that's forbidden... illegal... Dany... are you okay..._

He can see her, and she's scrambling back in horror, Jon's eyes widen in panic as out of the smokey mist in front of Daenerys, Daario appears and his frame appears taller almost. Jon reacts first, firing blasting curses at him, knowing deep in the pit of his stomach that he's been imperious. Dany's head whips round to see the blast from Jon, a half relieved glance on her face as he swoops in, almost saviour like. It's not like that for him, his first and only goal is to neutralise the threat in Daario. 

"Greyworm, he's under the Imperius Curse!" Jon shouts as Daario is now distracted from Dany and starts advancing towards Jon. Jon has a shield up to save him and Greyworm and he can see that now Dany is in the clear, she's using a charm to clear the smoke so everyone can see what's happened in the stands. "We can't fight each other, we've got to get him out of it, he's just blasted a killing curse and I don't know what's happened. I heard you can conjure weapons, now would be a good time to get them against him!"

"Conjuring weapons of magic is a very precise art, Jon!" His french accent schmoozes. "I can't just do it! And anyways, use your ice-bomb!"

For a moment, Jon is happy. Finally, someone calls it Ice-bomb... But then, duty calls and agreeing with Greyworm to parley for the moment while they sort out the initial threat was more important. The smoke had cleared and the stadium was confused as to what was going on. Jon, thinking quickly, was obviously not thinking that quickly, because Dany was sending as many curses and jinxes as she could cast in a small space of a few seconds. Jon lowered his shield and joined in, both of them having to fight off Daario together. 

It was almost a dance, Greyworm was trying to keep him moving, trying to get him in places like the feet and shoulders, parts he couldn't move quickly. Jon was putting force and muster into his spell-casting, swishing his wand in small and concise movements so his spells had more impacts. There was cries from the Arena around them as confusion set in. They'd all think they were ganging up on Daario, but they were wrong. And they'd see that. Jon hadn't wanted it to come to this, but this was the beginning of the Trap, and he'd do his best to subdue this part. 

"He's too strong, Jon!" Dany shouts over the loud banging of spells. 

"I've got him!" Jon says, sending the most powerful Confringo he can muster. There's a huge explosion and all of the champions go flying from the size of the blast that Jon had created. He had not aimed at Daario, for the sheer power would've killed him had he done so. There's a load of dust in Jon's throat, all kicked up from the incident. Jon chokes on it but eventually, after distant screaming and shouting, gets to his feet. When he does, he notices Dany is bleeding from her head but is on her feet, and Greyworm is binding Daario up so he cannot escape. "Sorry, about that"

"Next time, warn us!" Dany coughs. 

Then, the field is swarmed by officials and some of the teachers from the stand. One of them, is the Minister of Magic himself, Tywin Lannister. Jon feels colour drain from his face and all feeling leave his body. The angry vein is popping out of his head and Jon realises he has to remain calm. They don't know, they don't know anything that's going on here. Jon shares a worried look with Dany, glances at the leader-board and sees himself leading with Greyworm and Dany neck and neck on points. He guessed it didn't matter now. 

"What is the meaning of this? Explain yourselves!" The minister demands, the Arena fairly quiet as the officials all circle the three remaining champions and raise wands to them. Jon's mind does a million arithmancy equations (a it's prone to do as such these days) before finding his voice. 

"He's been put under the imperius curse" He says as a matter of fact. There's a paling of faces behind the minister and some wand hands begin to shake slightly. "Today, in the hall, Professor Lannister, Dany and I realised that this tournament was a trap and that something was going to happen - Daario here, is the beginning, we need to be cautious" Jon reasoned. "Literally anything could happen from now on, including us having to subdue a champion under the imperius"

"And how does a child know anything of this?" An official choked out. 

"Well besides from the fact that Unforgivable curses and how to protect yourself against them are a part of the curriculum in fourth year-" Dany stepped in. "And the fact he's just blasted the killing curse at Doreah's already frozen body-" Dany was starting to cry. _So that's what happened_. Jon suddenly felt sick to his stomach, Doreah was dead. Dany's voice was shaky, but she was holding true. The ministry officials eyes widened and some of them went over to the girl in questions' body. "The milky iris' of his eyes were a dead giveaway"

Greyworm spoke up then. "And no offence, but Daario has been poor all tournament and given how he's just held all three of us off at once you know something wasn't right" The Beauxbaton champion shrugged. "This tournament is over, you have your winner of the third task"

"That's not for you to decide, Champion" Someone behind the Minister snarled. 

"Easy, Bambridge" The minister warned. By this time, Professor Lannister arrived on the arena surface. "Professor Lannister, perhaps you can shed some light on this situation, it seems as if you have not been fully forthcoming with information during our meetings over these attacks that have been happening. Care to explain why you conversed with two eighteen year olds over the fate of today rather than warn the Auror officials over such a matter?"

"Now now, I'm sure Professor Lannister had his reasons" A voice speaks from the crowds of people gathering. It was a voice that belonged to Stannis Baratheon. "He has a good relationship with his Head boy and girl, like any headmaster should- if there was any reason that Professor Lannister may be... suspicious of others, he would not want to willingly give over information, surely even you can understand that, Minister"

The last word was said with such spit that Jon almost forgot about the situation that was happening here. "Are you really talking like this right this second? A girl has died! She has been murdered and you're all stood here having a 'who has a bigger wand' contest. Do something!"

On the second syllable of that sentence, there was a massive explosion from a stand which was holding spectators from across the globe, people who had bought tickets to the event across the country and some from further a field to see the event. As they all swivelled around to look, part of the stand was collapsing, fumes everywhere, people trying to flee the madness. Jon felt like everything was happening in slow motion, as he watched wizards fall thirty or forty feet from the stands onto the ground. There was screaming for help, and suddenly, Jon found a hand on his own. 

This was it, it was starting. Horror... Pain... Everything they should have prepared for but still did not expect. "For Merlin's sake, help them!" Dany screamed. "Help them, minister!"

"There will be no helping them" A voice, that of Stannis Baratheon, spoke. "They're not worthy of help"

 _I knew it! It's him, he's the one leading this group, he's orchestrated it all!_ However, as Jon said this, and saw faces appear out of the crowds, wearing masks of ice and holding magical blades, he saw Mance Raydar descend form the stands, like he was floating, momentarily taking Jon's attention. He held onto his wand, worried that he may not be able to fight the way he wants to. 

"Stannis?" He hears Professor Lannister's voice, half not surprised it was him, but half curious. 

"Stannis was weak, he begged for his life, not even his child's life..." Jon's eyes widened. This wasn't Stannis, this was someone else, an impostor. Before his eyes, both Stannis and Mance transformed, their bodies shaking as they waved their wands over themselves and revealed who they really were. Jon did not recognise them, one an older man with pale blonde hair that was turning grey and that of an early twenties woman who definitely seemed part Veela. 

_Wait, he seems familiar..._

_No..._

_It can't be..._

"F-father?" He hears next to him, from a frightened and shaking Daenerys Targaryen. 


	91. Massacre at Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 91 is here! 
> 
> It's a jam-packed chapter, as they all are from here on in!
> 
> Please enjoy, even if it'll make you angry. 
> 
> Shannon Xx

Daenerys wanted to throw up every inch of her stomach and lungs, almost heaving as she looked into the eyes of a man she once knew. It was disgusting to her, that she had gone through so much pain, and heartache and fear and loneliness and he was off causing mass murder and terror, and for what? What purpose and reason? She feels her head spin, uneasy on her feet she fights the tears threatening to spill down her cold cheeks.  _I will not give you the fear you want_ , she forces herself to think, despite being terrified inside. 

"Incarcerus!" A ministry official shouted at her father, but the spell was easily repelled and sent back at the original spell-caster. He was smug in his ability, and even though he really never showed it around the house when he'd been there, Daenerys knew he was a powerful dueller. The Minister held his hand up, stopping his officials from firing on the older gentleman. There was a pause, a waiting beat as both Dany and her father waited for the other to speak. 

"I have to say daughter, this is not the meeting of us both I had expected" His aged voice rang on the silent air. It was dripping with sarcasm and malice that Daenerys wondered if the father shed' been raised by was in their at all. He'd always been a stern man, his falling out with Rhaegar was proof enough of that, but this... the torture and mutilation she'd heard happening to people, the cold-blooded murder of people who she now knew included the Real Stannis Baratheon and his family... This was a living nightmare, one she would not wake up from, one she had to face instead. 

"I thought you were off with some floozy, turns out to be true" Dany scathingly spat as she eyed the young Veela woman who had taken Mance Raydar's place. Was the tournament director also dead? Daenerys knew the answer, she wouldn't ask the question. If they'd killed Stannis Baratheon and his family then they definitely did Mance Raydar. The young Veela hissed at Daenerys who was unfazed by the comment. "Why are you doing this?" She demanded, her throat clenching tightly as the cool wind whipped about her face and tried to dry her mouth out. "What reason do you have for attacking innocents?"

She'd be lying if she thought he'd give her a proper answer, an answer that was not riddles. But how could she beginning to understand, to know the enormity of what this man had done, a man who had once been there to console her when she'd fallen off of her broom and hurt her elbow and shoulder. A man who had decorated their Christmas tree with her, who showed her baking and the art of cake decoration... This man was a fanatical leader of a cult and was about to try and take over wizarding Britain. _Rhaegar was right, he really was a man stuck in the past..._

"Haha!" The older man coughed, twirling his wand in his fingers as he started to pace about, the distant screams of people escaping the collapsed stands, his followers in mask are waiting for their cue. "Targaryen's don't need a reason to regain what is rightfully theirs, legacy and longevity is our birthright. Perhaps you forgot everything I taught you over the years. Wouldn't surprise me, you've allowed yourself to become weak from the sentimentality of love, with a half-breed Stark wolf!"

"You keep his name out of your filthy mouth, do you understand me?" Daenerys seethed between breaths. How dare he call her relationship with Jon a weakness, how dare he call her sentiments a disadvantage. She was more a Targaryen than he'll ever be.

"The gods took our home, our way of life, our reason for existing and forced us to start again when they rained down fiery storms and gushing floods on Valyria all those years ago. I want what is rightfully mine, and taking it with Fire and Blood from those who do not wield it right is the reason for everything" He was in his own head almost, relishing in the want of power. 

"No one wizard is higher than another, only a man's deeds seperate him from his peers" Dany hears from her left, the voice of her Professor and Guardian for the year spoke aloud, even the Minister not saying anything yet, just analysing. Daenerys fears for the lives of everyone she loves in that moment and she worries for her own safety too. Would her own father kill her? "I suppose you know of all the goings on in your families life of late and decided you couldn't care less?"

There was a small silence, for the briefest of moments as everyone thought on the event of the trial and the death of her mother. Dany had spent weeks in a depressive state, if it had not been for Jon and Professor Lannister she too would have probably killed herself. Now, she realises her father would've liked that, a shameful daughter who won't murder innocents for him. _Where did everything go wrong..._

"None of it was a problem" Dany felt fury, how could he say that? He wife killed herself, his son that he let out of prison raped his daughter, how can he not care for any of it? "I left Rhaella in the first place because she didn't see things in the same way, I told her we should get our life back rather than just living the quiet life in a country that laughed in our faces because of our way of life. She was always a quiet and sensitive person even before she shut down because of the plans I'd promised to do..." He muses for the smallest of moments, Dany seeing perhaps the smallest amount of regret on his face. "Shame I had to get Viserys to kill her"

Dany's face dropped. 

_What?_

Suddenly, fury filled Dany like never before. All this time, she'd thought her own mother had taken her own life because the pain of her father leaving had been too much for her to handle. And now she finds out, that she was in a repressive state because she couldn't bare to think on the fact her husband was off to Mass Murder. "You had that... that monster kill her? YOU HAD HIM KILL HER? SHE WAS MURDERED BY HER ON SON ON YOUR ORDERS?"

"Viserys is no more a monster than the next man, sometimes the hard choices need to be made. He was sorry to see her go, she was always sweet to him" This hateful man said in front of her, making feelings of complete revulsion gather in her throat. Her grip on Jon's hand was tighter than ever before. This was... this was wrong, all of it.  _Viserys is no more a monster than the next man, how wrong you are father_ , Dany thought with bile in her oesophagus. "But he's been a good successor to me, and you, went and got him locked up in Azkaban. So I had to hatch a plan to get him out"

"He raped me!" Dany seethed. "He violated my body for years and you 'had to get him out'? Do you even hear yourself?"

"I know what he did" The man she once knew nodded, not even flinching as Dany poured her fire into her speech. He was cut off, completely from her and she was now realising it. "I've always known what he'd done to you, I heard your screams nightly"

Fire was flowing through her veins and anger radiated from her every pore. He knew the pain her body and mind was under all this time and he did nothing, he did not help her like a normal person should have. She could feel Jon seethe with rage next to her, he'd become very protective of Daenerys, as was evident, and so the lax way in which this... this monster spoke in front of them, made him just as angry as her. _He heard my screams and did nothing..._

"You... you knew?" Dany was working overtime to hold back the tears. If there was one thing she was sure on in this moment, she was going to end her father and brother and their wicked schemes for good, today. She would fight them with everything she had in her body. 

"Knowing one day that I was going to make a play for the country, that I was just waiting for an opportunity to put my plan into motion, I went to Viserys knowing what kind of man he was, loyal to his father, willing to do anything to see the family line survive" The man's voice was almost hissing at Daenerys, representative of the true snake he was. "I asked him to see whether you could be persuaded easily, if you were weak and would fall in line, or if you were strong and potentially be a threat. I didn't mean to physically harm you in the way he did, but when he'd told me that you was weak and easily overpowered, I turned a blind eye to it. I told him to keep you that way, and he did. Of course you never gave into him like you was suppose to- I blame your mother for that"

Dany did not initially realise the implication of what the man was suggesting right away, but it was only a few more moments before she tightened her grip on her wand and felt the Targaryen rage flow through her veins. He orchestrated her suffering, and hat was enough to make her hold her head high and speak to him in a way she'd never spoken to her parents before. "I guess you got more than you bargained for, father. Poor, weak, Daenerys, can't keep up with the family business of incest and fanatical murdering of good people. You make me so sick, you are not worthy of being a Targaryen!"

"Insolent brat!" The man hissed, showing emotion for the first time in their small conversation. The Aurors and Ministry officials pointed their wands at him, tightly in formation and waiting, just begging for him to make a move. The Minister eyed Aerys with contempt, but Dany had never felt so much anger and confusion running through her veins. Jon, who was still holding hands with her, flinched slightly, she could feel it next to her own body that was shaking with rage. 

**BANG.**

A loud thudding in the distance made everyone turn to face the noise and just like that, half the officials were being attacked suddenly by these mad followers of her fathers. Dany and Jon were thrown back a few feet from the force of magic Aerys used to make himself disappear. Dany felt agony in her back and moaned as she got up onto her feet one more time. 

The scene before her was horrifying, a massacre as these followers attacked and killed officials and Aurors. Her mind went to the students first, they needed to get to them, but there was no way through the sheer numbers of them. She lost Professor Lannister, the Minister and Greyworm in the frenzy. Grabbing Jon's hand as he too got to his feet, Dany began the small run to some cover which was still left from the Third Task. They sheltered together behind a rock where the realisation washed over her. "He knew... all this time he knew... he's been... I don't... I really don't understand why he would do it"

 _All this time, he has been gone, building an army, waiting to launch an assault, knowing his own son had been raping his daughter to keep her in line and no doubt to get her pregnant to produce an heir, and yet, I feel like I'm dreaming this. That it's a lost girls hope for a better life with her family_. Dany wanted it to be over, her father's sick grin in her mind when he mentioned Viserys killing their mother. _How could he!_

"Baby girl, listen to me" Jon caught her cheek in his hand, spells flying overhead and the screams of individuals dying and being injured filled their ears. "We will get the answers to the why's and when's, but first we need to stay alive. Can you do that for me?" He asks, Dany' shaking hands placed on his. She trusted him one hundred percent, and in this moment she wanted to believe they could stay alive. She nodded. "Good girl, now let's get to the stands, there's student's trapped and we need to save them, okay?"

"Okay"

For ten minutes, they stayed behind the same rock, not wanting to move, wanting to be with each other if this possibly was going to be their last moment together, But eventually, when they'd both calmed down slightly, they counted down from three and legged it across a small clearing to another piece of shelter. They took it one section at a time, crying and screaming all around them, Dany herself shaken with fear as the air whips in their face and the sky grows dark. This was a side-effect of dark magic, it always ended with clouds forming and fear collecting in peoples minds. 

They eventually got to the stadium entrance where about forty students were trapped in the first stand by about six White Walkers. Dany did not think that between her and Jon that they would be able to take them. It wasn't until Dany scouted them out that across the way, on the other side, she saw Ygritte and Gendry, hiding behind a rock similar to them. Four was better than one, and that certainly was a better chance for them to get the students free. She wondered how many more prefects were near the area. 

"Ready?" Jon asks, their eyes connecting for the smallest moment. She is, but in that moment, she acts on instinct and kisses him deeply. There's no tongues, but she pours her passion and rage and fear and love into it, wanting him to have her completely if things go sour. It's sweet, poignant and there is a sense of dread in it too, that maybe it's the last one they'll ever share. 

"Ready" She sighs when they part, her forehead on his just for that moment. "I love you"

"I love you too" He replies. 

From that moment on, it's intense. They surprise the cultists and battle them with everything they got. Ygritte gets two in a body binding curse straight away and Gendry duels one in close quarters. Dany is fighting two of them at once, unsure how to finish them but finds herself getting lucky when she blocks a blasting curse and it backfires on them all. The four of them are accompanied by several other prefects who have managed to get free from the White Walkers attacking the school grounds, including Robb and Theon who said they'd managed to get a bunch of first years to the lake boats back to school including Arya. 

They get the trapped students out but not before the nine of them arse swarmed by twelve or thirteen White Walkers led by the Veela bitch who had been posing as Mance. Dany feels like a lost cause in that moment, but something about the air is different, something is going to happen that she can't quiet put her finger on and for now she ignores it. "You and I have unfinished business, Blondie!"

"I'll make finishing you my business, bitch" Dany replies with equal tenacity, her true Slytherin colours showing in her fiery words. Or was it the Targaryen inside her, she didn't know. Jon snorts next to her, even though it's a really inappropriate time to do so and Dany finds it takes everything in her power to stop laughing. "Robb, Theon, take these Students back to the castle. Gendry, Laurie, Ygritte, round up any student you can find in the stands, every life counts. Jon, you and I will buy them time"

"We'll stay with you, too, Daenerys" She turns to see Margaery Tyrell speak, with the Sand Twins from her dorm just behind her, all cut to shit and sporting bruises and ripped clothes. "We've just took down a bunch of those idiots back at the main entrance, you should've seen Professor Lannister, I've never seen such a good dueller, he was fighting seven at once"

Dany nods, before turning to face the Veela woman again. She whips her wand out and readies herself, they all do as the other students fall back and get to safety. Jon's right by her side still, like he promised. It's heavy once again, almost too much for them this time. They're cornered within a few minutes, the power of this random veela and the large number of bodies with her becoming too much for the six that remained. 

"We'll never get out of this" Margaery. 

"We've got to try!" Jon. 

"How?" Nymeria. 

"They're too strong!" Tyene. 

Daenerys is partially hidden behind the gate to the third stand, stupefy curses shooting by her ear every few minutes. She shuts her eyes and prays for days gone. For days of her and Jon together in their room, bathing in heat and firelight. Of days spend studying in the library with Missandei and the stark family, those of which she doesn't even know if they're okay. Of days eating strawberry cheesecake in the Kitchens with the elves. Of a simpler time when it was her and Jon and no one else. 

"No way..." She hears from her left. 

"Dany, look" Jon's voice speaks. She opens her eyes and peers out of her shelter to see three shadows flying overhead, and a roar so loud the ground shook. There was no disputing who the true Targaryen was. 


	92. Jon v Viserys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who is ready to cry?
> 
> Asking for a friend. 
> 
> Shannon Xx.

The Dragons were out of control, burning people, some aurors and ministry officials getting caught in their cross fire. Jon and Dany hid, protected by his shield as they waited for the smoke and fire to lay and the Dragons work to be done. He had not known how they'd appeared, all he knew was they'd sensed some sort of discomfort within their mother' for want of a better word to describe Dany, and had flown over to help her. It was a miracle really, a completely breath-taking sight to behold watching them fly overhead. But now, being caught in their firestorm, it was more frightening than he first realised. 

 _Once a man has seen a dragon in flight, let him stay home and tend his garden in content_ , someone had written once, _for this wide world has no greater wonder._ Jon had read this passage in a book when studying Dragons for the Second task, and part of him believes it, there isn't a greater wonder in the world. However, the Ukrainian Ironbelly, the Hebridean Black and the Welsh Green that were circling above were not something to gaze at in awe, they were feared in this moment. 

They needed guidance, they were dangerous and out of the control of everyone. He hated thinking in such a way but they needed a rider, a tamer of some sort to help them attack more crucial areas than just burning everything down and there was only one person for the job in his point of view. He holds onto his love tight, not wanting to let her go but knowing that this was the decision that needed to be made. Would it even work, he did not know. "Kitten"

"Jon I'm scared" She almost knew what he was thinking, almost knew that she would have to go out and tame the Dragon's, bring them under control and use them to a more effective aid. But these were wild dragons, not ones bread in captivity like the ones in the Second task, there was no telling if it would work. But they had to try, or they would dehydrate here, they would heat up and die from exposure, surely. "I know... I gotta do something"

"You, my beautiful and kind Daenerys-" He started, not even knowing how they keep having these moments within this chaos that allows them to have a small heart to heart. "I know you're frightened, but you're the Unburnt, you walked through their flames, you can do it again and get them to follow your orders. We know your people were bound to them all those years ago, you know they respect strength and will listen to the blood that runs in your veins. I'll be right here, I'll be here waiting, supporting"

She nods, a small smile on her face, accepting the challenge in front of her. "Okay, I can do this"

Jon had always admired her strength and bravery, but in this moment, it's her determination, a particularly Slytherin trait that he finds herself admiring. She just keeps amazing him, surprising him with her will to keep going. From her standing up to Joffrey Baratheon in the Great Hall, to fighting Fanatical cultists, there was always something surprising to him about Daenerys Targaryen. The Targaryen's will live on, they won't die today, and their strength and power lies within her, and it will continue after today. It had to, it just had to be that way. 

Jon kissed her once more, nothing too distracting, just supportive as always. He wanted to save all his kisses for after, if they both survive it. _When this is all over, I'm taking her into that room and we're not leaving for days_ , he promises himself. He doesn't know whether he's blushing after that thought, or if it's the heat that the Dragons are encasing the air with, but he knows his cheeks are red and hot to the touch. It's completely new to him too, finally feeling comfortable, finally accepting each other's pasts and just willing the other person on. 

They don't say love you this time, they both know it and Jon doesn't regret not saying it either. He just watches, watches as the woman he loves begins her final rise to becoming who she really is. She walks, casually as to not scare the dragons, smoke and fire everywhere. Jon has to keep putting himself out as bits of ash set his jacket or shoes alight. Augamenti has never been a more useful charm. 

He can hear her speaking, words in the language of her ancestors, words he did not understand. The only thing he'd learnt in Valyrian that she'd once said before was 'zaldrīzes buzdari iksos daor', meaning a Dragon is not a slave, and in this moment, he knows truer words have never been spoken. She is no slave today, she is finally breaking free, becoming the butterfly and flying out of the cocoon today. Her father, filled with such hate and disgust for peace, security. Her brother, deranged and violent. She's letting it all go and Jon had never been prouder. 

He loses sight of her, the smoke getting, burning his throat as he coughs. Something is happening, every now and then he sees the shadows of the winged beasts form and they're all facing one direction, towards where he guesses Dany is stood. There's snorts and hisses and grunts as the Dragons roared and tried to scare her. But he knows she would never show fear to them, they were her people, they would sense the blood in her surely. _You don't even know what you're on about Jon, you don't even understand how the Targaryen's used to bond with their Dragons._ No one does, to be fair, it's all lost knowledge. But Dany was living proof that the bond used to exist. 

He doesn't hear screams, the Dragon's have perished all who were in the vicinity besides Dany, Jon and a few prefects hidden down under rocks for safety from the flames. The dragons weren't unleashing a fiery hell-storm, they were calm, Jon could sense it. She'd done it, or something anyway. She'd tamed the Dragons to the point where it was safe to come out. Jon pocked his head up once more and watched as the smoke began to dissipate. He saw her, clothes in tact besides a few burn holes here and there. Jon slowly and cautiously came out and waited before Dany said it was okay to come closer. 

"They're calm now, they answer to me" She sighs as she pets the large Hebridean Black's nostrils. _How does she do that..._ he thinks to himself. When he hears the gasps of the few prefects who had been hidden away, waiting for the flames to die down, he knows they're in just as much awe as him. Daenerys doesn't linger on the amazing feat of magic she once again has performed. "We need a plan of action. I don't know how many of us are left, but there's definitely more we can do to help"

She's right, he knows it. And while he usually makes the plan, he lets her do it. "Tell us what we gotta do"

"Okay" She nods, catching her breath for a moment. She's joined by twelve other prefects and a few students. They're all nervously trying to keep their distance from the dragon. "Margaery, take the twins and Ygritte up to the entrance courtyard bridge, they're bound to try and get into the castle. Hold them off, as best as you can, there may be teachers already defending it but more reinforcements can't hinder"

"We'll check for any stranded students on our way there, no worries" Margaery nods, tilting her head at the other prefects and running off in the direction of the bridge. "Keep those dragons away from the main castle, we don't want the entire school burning down!"

Her voice goes quiet as they disappear over the hill. Jon for once, agrees. Although would it be such a bad thing given how stressful exams were. _Focus, Jon_. "Professor Lannister was taking on a bunch of Cultists over by the Arena Entrance, quarter mile north from here, perhaps the lads can go their way?" Jon offered about Gendry, Robb and Theon. Dany agreed. "Off you go lads, don't get killed!"

"Wouldn't dream of it" Gendry winks before whipping his and out and running after Robb and Theon who have already been going off in that direction. 

Laurie and a few others were left then and Dany ordered them to make their way to the lake boats. "Students will be trying to get back tot he safety of the castle, make sure they can, let all those boats set off and stop every single person who tries to hinder you. Tomorrow will be a day for morning what we've already lost, I don't want that including the entirety of First and Second year because they were too young to fight"

"You got it, boss" Laurie acknowledged. "Come on, there's students who need our help"

She's such a different person to that angry and frustrated sixteen year old he once knew. She's blossomed before his eyes, into a woman, into the love of his life. She's experience such horror, such mortification, her name has been dragged through the dirt and now, every student respected her (well besides Joffrey) and she was truly the best Head Girl he could have asked for. Funny to think about the Train Journey here where he was facing a year with his sworn enemy. And now... well, things clearly change. 

"What are we doing boss?" He chortles as the Hebridean Black sniffs her hair. She laughs initially, before her face pales and she takes a step back. She looks over Jon's shoulder at something behind him. And when he turns, for the smallest of seconds, he sees Viserys Targaryen standing atop the hill. That was before a killing curse is flung his way. "PROTEGO!" Just in time. He just manages to put his shield up before he's toast. She's behind the shield, she's safe for the smallest of moments. "I got you, Kitten"

"DAENERYS TARGARYEN!" The monster shouts from atop the hill, as if he'd been waiting all this time for her to be alone so he can take advantage of her. Jon knew him, even if he was physically repulsed by him. He sat in that trial, he saw the deranged beasts true colours. And now, he was showing them once again, to Jon and Dany as they stood in front of the Dragons. "The end of Wizarding Britain is here, you've been sworn to me by Father!"

Over Jon's dead body was that happening, she wasn't going anywhere if either of them had anything to do it. Jon held his shield in place, turning to look at Dany behind him who was frozen in her spot. "Dany, get out of here, I'll take him"

"What? You can't be serious!" She pales again, her face full of worry. 

"Students need your help, our students. You have a duty to help them, get to the Arena entrance, burn the strays, as many as you can" Jon hated even saying it in such a manner, but this needed to be dealt with. And when she didn't move to leave but only cuddled closer to him, he sighs and understands her trepidation. "Baby girl, I love you. But I will not let you be subjected to the torture he put you through, even if it means taking him down with myself do you understand?"

She's crying and it breaks Jon down. "Jon? Don't do this..."

"Darling Dany, go, please" He urges, wanting her safe more than anything. 

"Go where?" She screams at him, a mixture of understanding and anger at him. "I don't want to be anywhere without you- where do I go if you die here being chivalrous like some traditional eighteen hundreds gentleman!"

Jon has to laugh, she was so cute sometimes. "I'm not doing it because you can't handle yourself, I'm doing it because when you're in love with someone, you'd do anything for that person. And I'd do anything for you, even kill your abuser if it meant killing myself" He said as a matter of fact. "Now go, our school needs you" She was still unsure despite his finality. "Please, make this easy for me"

She begins to back away slowly, their eyes not leaving each others. Jon doesn't know where she plans to go, or what she plans to do, but he knows she's understood him. _Oh my poor, sweet Dany, I love you more than you ever know and always will._ His shield is still up, he's still backing up himself while Viserys Targaryen slowly walks towards him with anger in his eyes and a deranged smile on his face. Jon, knowing that a man seven years his superior maybe be a better wizard, may be a better dueller, but Jon was gonna get him. He needed to do that, for her. He owed it to her. 

He turns from her to face this monster, a roar of an Ukrainian Ironbelly behind him as he feels a gust of wind from a Dragons wing. Has she gotten on a dragon? He allows himself two seconds to turn around and watch as the three Dragons soar off away, a small, blonde girl on the back of the Hebridean Black, looking back at him with tears in her eyes. 

His attention turns, the monster speaks. "You think you can save her?" He laughs maniacally. "I'll kill you, you'll be nothing but dust in the dirt and I'll get her, I'll kill them all. And I'll have my play thing back, and we'll be happier than you'd ever be with her" Jon feels anger, as if his own blood boiled with fire. "Well, I'll be happy, I don't think she particularly will. But she'll have no choice in the new world. Our lineage must survive!"

"Shut the fuck up, prick" Jon lowers his shield and instantly they're doing battle. It's more intense than any of the others and Viserys footwork is just as quick as his own. Jon already had picked up on a few of the disadvantages that he could exploit however, and he began to get to work on them. The way he held his wand in his hand was less secure, there was a way in which Jon could apply pressure and make him second guess himself. 

Viserys was an erratic fighter too, never knowing what spell he was going to use, that was hard for Jon to adapt to, it made him impossible to predict in terms of what counter-curses to prepare for. But they're both grunting and slashing their wands through the air with intent. There's a moment, where they're just three feet apart and Jon curses the fact that he's running out of space behind him to back into. 

Jon smirks, double whipping his wand in the air for a power up on his stunning spell. It knocks Viserys back a bit, almost toppling him over to which Jon then can continue to push him, make him back up. And he was going uphill backward, whereas Jon had the advantage of seeing where he was going. Viserys started to talk again, trying to get into Jon's head. "Why fight, it's pointless, you're all going to die!"

"The only ones dying today, is this stupid death cult" Jon fights back with as much anger. 

"Weakness dies today, peace and security with it!" Viserys cuts back, their magic causing each other's wands to get a little hot. "Let everything that has been secure about this world die like it should have one hundred years ago!"

"You mistake peace for weakness?" Jon is baffled. "Peace is strength, Chaos and Madness and Fear is weakness. You're so scared of people falling out of line you have to scare them into submission. People prosper in Peace and Security, that's how a society is strong!"

"Either way, she's mine!" He cackled and the sound ran through Jon. Their wand work increased and the magic was firing off in all directions. Jon send a tickling charm that was partially successful, Viserys jolted around, loosing focus slightly meaning Jon could continue his bombardment. So far, he'd managed to block every spell, only slightly feeling the effects of a stunning charm in his feet, not enough for him to lose balance. 

"I will kill you with my bare hands before I let you even within a mile of her" Jon snarls, letting his fear of what he'd do to Daenerys get the better of him. The history that was being made here today, would be in history books, this fight, a small part of it but for Jon, it was pushing him to the levels of magical ability he's learned before. He would never use the killing curse, never in his life, but if he could get Viserys on the ropes enough to cause explosion or something of the sort he would. 

"SHE'S MINE!"

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

"SO BE IT!" Jon was drowning in the magic, suddenly on the back foot once more as he was pushed back. "I'm gonna split your skull in two, lover-boy and then I'm gonna rape that pretty whore you call your girlfriend until she begs for mercy. There is no bargaining you can make, you pathetic, miserable sap!" Jon was losing now, falling back down the hill every so slowly as he tried to hold off Viserys spells. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

All Jon sees, is a bright green light, barrelling towards him. 


	93. The Dragon and the Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, y'all were scared in the last part. I was laughing so much at your reactions. 
> 
> He's the answer you've been waiting for. 
> 
> Shannon Xx

Daenerys felt pangs of fear and dread as she looked back at the place she'd left Jon and saw a green flash of light and heard a loud bang. _Why would he do it, why would he stay behind to fight him, they both could of escaped on the Dragon!_ No matter what he's said, she knew there was a part of him that had wanted to kill Viserys with his own hands for a long time, ever since she told him about her ordeal in their room at Christmas. She did not know if it was for her, or his own selfish reasoning of having sisters and would protect them no matter the cost. 

But as she sat up atop of the Hebridean Black Dragon, she had no choice to push the fate of her beloved to the back of her mind and concentrate on getting the dragons to cause a fire-storm on the cultists trying to attack her friends, her students. It was a hard thing to do, Jon was her lover, her best friend, her everything. Make this easy for me, he's said. Nothing about leaving him behind had been easy, nothing about leaving him to duel that monster was a choice other than a hard one to make and to bare the burden of. 

She was confident in Jon's wizarding ability against every single student in the school, all vastly inferior (herself included, not that she'd duel him of course) and all easily dispatched with a flick of his wand. But her brother was seven years his senior, and vastly learned in magical arts both dark and light. He'd completely owned duelling club when he'd been here at Hogwarts, he'd actually got himself banned for using spells against the ruled and defended himself saying he wasn't being challenged enough. Dany felt a chill go through her bones, the green light had not been a comfort, it was the killing curse, she knew as such. 

_He will do it, he will be okay, he has to be..._

The Dragon's roar, sensing her discomfort and try to attract her attention. They're coming up on their first patch of followers, a small group gathered near the line of the forbidden forest, cornering students and pinning them down. Everyone is dots from up here, but she can't see those who is who from this high up. She needs to fly lower. The wind whips in her face, her cheeks turning red from the cold and her eyes watering from the speed at which the Dragon's flew. Her right-hand is tight on her wand, almost freezing around it, and her Left Hand is almost frozen to the ridges of the Dragons back. 

She tells them to fly a little lower in Valyrian, wanting to get more accuracy in the hitting of their targets. It's cloudy, so using that to her advantage she gets the Dragons to swoop down and scare everyone below from keeping the student's captives. They swoosh together, their wings creating huge shadows as they flap and glide across the grass earth, knocking some people over as they almost touch the floor from their height. It's an amazing sensation, riding on the back of a dragon, she would be enjoying it more had she not been worried for Jon. 

_If he's died... I'll never forgive myself for leaving him behind, I'll jump of this Dragon now and fall to my death, just to be with him once more_. 

She knows she's thinking the truth, and the roar from the Dragon's sounded like a song of sadness confirming her feelings. She doesn't know how she can focus on the back of these Dragons, knowing that the one thing in all of the Wizarding world, the one person she cares for above all, could be dead. She does feel anger towards him, he could have kept the shield up and they both retreated onto the Dragons. It would have been so easy for them to do as such. 

She should not be angry, he only wanted to keep her safe from the monster that was Viserys Targaryen. She wouldn't have gone back to him anyway, she would've poisoned herself, got a dragon to burn her alive if they could, made someone Cruciatus her, anything to stop her body from being raped and defiled like it had been. She stops her train of thought, a sudden change in direction of the Dragons nearly throwing her off as she did not concentrate. "Shit!"

She sighs in relief as the Hebridean Black slowed ever so slightly, just so Dany could grip onto him better. She focuses now, she must. Shouting orders in Valyrian and feeling truly powerful with the Three Dragons by her side, she watches as Cultists are burnt alive and students can finally get back up to the castle. She's having to pick the cultists off one by one, they're fleeing in every direction. She tries to shout spells from the Dragons back, water spells as so the Forest doesn't burn down and most'y she can get the small fires. Dragon fire wasn't like regular fire, once it had burned flesh it fizzles out and leaves nothing but smoke and ash. 

She wouldn't be responsible for letting the Forbidden forest burn to a crisp, and so when the last cultist burns, she turns her attention towards the Lake in which she sent off Laurie and her crew. As long as all the boats were on the water she could get them to safety. 

Suddenly, however, four cultists on brooms appear around her, stunning spells hitting the Dragons but doing nothing to them. Clearly they were meant for her however. She needed to deal with this flyers, get them off their broom. She whips her head to the left, ducks as a killing curse flies overhead and without thinking, blasts a quick reducto in the direction of one. He dodges, but the force at which he moved means he crashed into the wing of the Dragon and fell to his demise below. 

"We'll get you for that, rider!" A deep and deranged voice sounded out from behind a mask of the remaining attacker on the left. Daenerys can't help but want to roll her eyes at such a statement, they were more dramatic than Joffrey Baratheon, and that was saying something. Her mind almost gets carried away once more, but a stinging hex that hits her foot brings her back into the presence. 

It kills, but she has to ignore it and use the dragons to her advantage. She orders them to split, the Welsh Green going off to the right and the Ukrainian Ironbelly going off to the left and double backing on themselves, trying to unnerve the flyers. It's beginning to get cold, really cold and as the clouds about collect and darken, Dany knows rain is on the way, which means she needs to deal with the attackers, get to the lake, save the students and land the dragons before the storm comes. She can't be on the back of the Dragon if the rain comes, she'll slide right off. 

With her ears picking up all manner of sounds, her heart beating faster than when Jon's kissing her, her breathing more erratic than when he's touching her and her hands trembling because of the cold, she finds strength and resilience once more. She manages to duck another hex before firing simultaneous stunning spells to her right, catching the broom of one of the Flyers and watching as he crashes into the other flyer, both hanging on for dear life. "Incarcarus!" 

A chain shoots out the end of her wand and she watches as it wraps around both brooms of the flyers to the right of her and tries to weigh them down. One flyer falls down to his death like the first had, but the second one was more cunning. He managed to jump from the broom onto the back of the Hebridean black's wing, leaving Dany in the open for an attack. The dragon roared, knowing it had an imposer on it's back. 

The wings begin to do small and quick flaps, juttering around to try and get the flyer off of it, but the man seems to manage to stay on, scrambling ever closer to Dany. She is in close quarters to the man and so, atop the Dragon, hundreds of feet in the air, she has no choice but to engage in a duel. The man wasn't particularly gifted, his spells were easy to predict and the counter-curses came more naturally to Dany than ever. But it was the uncertainty of having to hold onto the dragon that made the fight awkward for her. 

With a quick flourish of her wand and a well-times reducto, the man was hit square int he chest with the spell and like his companions before him, went down into the depths below. A splash made her realise that she was at the lake, she should be seeing boats soon. Looking into the distance, at the other side of the lake, she sees boats with lanterns on, all making their way to the castle in the distance. All the boats were now on the water, which was a small relief, however, as she squinted through the clouds, she saw at least thirty or so cultists on broomsticks trying to blow the boats up, forcing the students into the watery depth of the Black lake. 

_Not on my watch._

Knowing she had a solo flyer still on her trail, she got the Dragons to speed up and make it to the students in need. It was a few moments, their large wingspan managing to cross such a great distance in such a short amount of time. Instantly, she deals with about ten of them just by the sheer size of the dragons and the fact that they couldn't move out the way in time. Splashes were heard as they fell into the lake themselves, for the merpeople and squid to enjoy. It's a frenzied fight, everyone below Dany scared and frightened that they won't make it to the school's sanctuary in time. She sees Prefects and the like firing spells at the whizzing targets from below and feels better knowing that she won't have to deal with them all. 

"Let's make the students day, eh?" She says to the dragon, patting his scales as she holds on for dear life. She circles back, the three dragons in formation as they get ready to execute their attack. Stunning spells and killing curses fly past her head, close, less than an inch off. She is terrified, but she feels the power within herself in the moment. She is the last true Targaryen and she will not back down. "Dracarys"

As rolling wave of fire from all three dragon mouths singes all the brooms of the flyers, all their flesh and chars their bones. Smoke fills Dany's lungs as there are only a few remaining in that moment, power radiating from her every pore as the Dragons fight for her. The clouds are ever darkening, rain threatening to spill over and wash out all the Dragon's firepower at any moment. There's only a few Flyers left, less than a handful. They're all focused on her and so, she begins to fly away from the Lake to draw them out, away from the boats. 

It works. _Stupid idiots_ , Dany thinks, successfully having stopped the Flyers from killing students. 

It's ten minutes of ducking and diving from both her and the dragons from here on in, one by one she'd managed to kill of the remaining flyers whether it be by dragon fire or by spell-casting. One thing was for sure, only a true Targaryen would be doing what is right, taking back her name and power with fire and blood. Then, the storm came and she knew she had to get off of the dragon or she'd be falling to her death. Making sure all of the Flyers were off of her tail (otherwise known as dead) she demanded that the dragons find ground and just clung on tightly and buried her face into the scales of the warm beasts who had come to her aide. 

It was a few minutes, but a light thud occurred and she knew she was on the ground. The odd spot of rain was falling, nothing too serious as of yet, but when she lifted her head up to see where she was, she was at the same place she'd taken off. Blearily, she looked around before sliding off of the back of the Dragon. Taking in the view before her, she felt her eyes widen. 

_In the name of Merlin..._

In front of her, someone was lying on the floor to her left, heavily breathing, exhausted from an expelling of energy. She felt relief wash over her as she takes in the scene, _it's Jon. He's okay, he's breathing, he's fine._ A large wall of ice, roughly standing fifteen feet high was in front of him, one that curved over and was frozen into a sharp icicle seven foot long and sharp as a knife. It had been a barrier for something, and the green tinge on the end of the ice suggested it had saved him from certain death. On the end of the icicle, her brother was impaled, right through the stomach and chest. 

She slides off of off the Dragon and first and foremost goes straight over to Jon. It's beginning to rain heavily and as she's a few feet away from him, he rolls over and tries to push himself onto his feet. He's done, lacking all energy. Luckily for him, she's got one wiggenweld left and she's quite handy with healing spells. She's by him in a second and his eyes widen in surprise.

"Kitten!" He cries in surprise, an embrace as powerful and meaningful as any they've ever had before. She feels safe, secure but for once, she's going to enjoy protecting him now his magic is lower than usual. She feels kisses on her necks and cheek, loving feelings spreading across both of them. She wants him to kiss her lips, and he does, both of them almost rolling on the floor as the rain began to hammer down and the mud becomes sludgy underneath them. "I though- I thought I was gone for a moment there"

"Thank whoever taught you how to do an ice-bomb, eh?" Dany smiles, feeling thankful that her other half is okay. 

"I knew I'd get you to call it that one day" Jon sighs as Dany reaches into her trouser pocket and pulls out from it's depths, the last of the vials of wiggenweld. She passes it over to Jon and wait for him to swallow every last drop. He's thankful, and Dany helps him onto his feet. It's difficult to walk, with the sludge and rain hindering them. But they make it a few steps to the other side of the Ice Wall and see the monster she's always hated impaled and bleeding. 

Daenerys can't even describe the relief, of seeing her abuser of so many years, bleeding out, dying in a way that's torturous as what he put her through. He deserves it, and has half a mind to walk away and let him bleed to death all over the floor. But she knows she can't do it. If she leaves, someone might rescue him and heal him if possible. She needed to end this, now so he never would. 

Jon's holding his sides, clearly whatever their battle was it was a brutal one, and Dany suddenly feels the fire within herself once again. He brother is barely conscious, a small slap across his face from Dany wakes him up enough to acknowledge her existence. "Dany... sweet sister... you wouldn't leave your brother here to die a slow death, would you?" She feels violated even listening to him talk. "You wouldn't"

Dany snorts. "Let me make something clear, brother" She spits on the floor next to him, showing him her true opinion. "I would let you die a slow and painful death over a thousand years. I would let you be tortured for the rest of your life for what you did to me, for how you made me feel. But you don't understand that, do you? You were just getting your rocks off. Poor Daenerys didn't understand how good it felt to be inside her, how good it felt to beat her and abuse her constantly. She didn't understand what it was to cum inside her, she got the wrong end of the stick, huh?"

Viserys didn't even react, only trembling as he tried to budge himself off of the impaling icicle. "D-don't leave me here"

"Oh I'm leaving you here alright, but I wouldn't worry too much about it, you'll never know" Confusion spread across the face of her brother, and she felt glee in knowing that this was how this was going to end. She hated looking at him, of being near him, but it was going to happen, he was going to die. And she was going to do it. Scanning the ground, she picked up her brother's wand and felt revulsion roll across her skin. She was strong, and perhaps the torment of him was unlike her. But she felt vindicated in do so. 

"You'll all die today" Her brother breathed as best as he could. 

"Maybe" Dany shrugged, her eyes finding Viserys one last time, looking into the eyes of the man she once called a loving brother. "But you definitely will" Before her brother can reply and watching as his eyes widen as she raises his own wand against him, her cold fingers around the wand, she casts the one curse she'd sworn she'd never do to another human being, and watches as the life leaves his eyes. "So long, asshole"

Throwing the wand on the ground she turns to look at Jon, who is wearing a face that is a mix between pride and fear and Dany understands. Suddenly, a weight is lifted off of her shoulder and she feels completely free once more. She smiles at him, breathing in deeply as she looked at him with comfort. He is alive, you both are, you're both fine. "My strong Dragon"

Dany laughs, feeling like a teenage girl all over again and giggling like crazy. "My stupid wolf"

"Professor Lannister still needs out help, we got to get back to the castle" Jon reminds her and she knows he's right. So they join hands and climb up the hill, water pouring and thunder cracking. The dragons fly away, having saved her when she needed them the most. They leave the crumbled stands, and most importantly, they leave Viserys and the past behind them. 


	94. End of a Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The updates continue, we're creeping ever closer to that end goal. And all because of you beautiful people and your support. 
> 
> Chapter 94 is a crying chapter. 
> 
> Sorry. 
> 
> Shannon Xx

They raced towards the entrance courtyard, both of them running at breakneck speeds to get to those in need. They're filled each other in on everything they knew so far, Dany told him that the boats had made it across thanks to the dragons and the prefects below but she had not seen anything of Robb, Theon or Gendry as of yet. With any luck, they'd moved onto the Entrance Courtyard and were securing things up there. Jon felt his heart want to give in, his lungs want to collapse from the pace of their running, but they had to, they had to help in whatever way they could. 

When they got to the bridge, they met up with Margaery and the Twins who had done what Dany had asked and secured the bridge, no one was getting in and out that way. They were surrounded by the corpses of the dead and even though they mirrored Jon's exhausted expression, they were still going too. Jon noticed Joffrey out the corner of his eyes, leaning on a rock for support while he pretty much threw his guts up. Jon raised an eyebrow at the twins. "Don't start anything, he's been a huge help. Killed three of these ass-holes with one quick blasting curse"

Jon agreed not to mention the vomiting fifth year, even if he made Jon's skin crawl. "Where's the headmaster?"

"We got word of that man trying to launch an attack onto the Thestral Bridge, the one where all the carriages come in at the beginning of the year. He took Theon, Robb, Gendry and a bunch of teachers with him to take him on" Jon knew Margaery was talking about Daenerys' father and so, with an exchanging glance with each other, they decided that's their next location. This was surely going to be a complete hoot. We'll protect each other, he thinks. "Okay, we'll go see what's happening, see if we can't get the man in question gone for good. You got the bridge, Margaery?"

"We're good here" She confirms. 

"Okay, that's great. Thank you, all of you, for your sacrifice today, we couldn't have predicted this, any of it. The north and east grounds are secure, you've done your school proud" Jon nodded at them, leading them like the true head boy he was. He was about to walk off with Dany before turning back to Margaery. "It's a shame Margaery, you would've made a great prefect, you're a natural leader. I guess it's a little late now to make you one, but an honorary member at least"

"Nah thanks, I'd rather eat Dragon dung than sit on boring meetings and tell others how to wear their tie correctly" She cackles, Jon rolling his eyes at her dramatic speech. She grabs something off of the ground from near the entrance to the bridge. Two broomsticks that do look like they'd seen better days, but would still work all the same. "Here, take them. You'll get to the other bridge much quicker with these than you would running. And like you said, Professor Lannister needs your help. Just... don't get killed, you've both been the best heads this school has seen in a long time, and I want an invite to the wedding whenever that is"

Jon feels his face flush for the briefest of moments before he nods in appreciation and he and Dany mounted the brooms and kicked off from the ground. Jon hated clean-sweeps, they were so uncomfortable, but he reminded himself it was only for a small moment that he'd be on them. They rose into the air, the rain had stopped, the thunderclouds had completely disappeared but, the air was still thick with smoke and ash. Jon had no idea why. 

"Why do I feel like we're flying in a volcano?" He shouted as the winds sounded in both their ears. 

"That's my fault, the Dragons got a little fire-happy, remember?" She shouts back. Jon remembers, he wished he'd seen it. What a sight that must have been, to watch Dany ride on the back of a Dragon and burn the Cultists. It's a little bit sadistic, he knows, but he couldn't help but wonder what it would've looked like. "I don't think I ever want to ride on a broom again, this pales in comparison to riding on the back of a Dragon. The winds feels much more harsh on here, I surprisingly don't feel like I have as much control and my butt is completely uncomfortable too!"

"Well pass it here and I'll rub it better then!" Jon cheeked. 

"Jon Snow, we're here to save lives, not for you to completely lose focus at the idea of putting your hands on me!" She scolds him but he knows she's secretly wanting him too. The way she clears her throat, audible even over the wind whipping around their faces, was a clear sign she did. "There will be plenty of time for that later when we've won and I've got you on your own. You can touch it all you like then! But for now, we got to focus!"

They're quiet for a few moments, the school passing under them as they breeze over the Tower of the Headmaster, over the entrance hall where he knows all the students will be being treated for their injuries, he can even see into the Gryffindor tower and almost swore he saw faces pressed up against the window watching the events unfold. They then see the commotion ahead, spells lighting up the grounds as Aurors, officials, teachers and students battle the fanatics. Jon and Dany share a glance and decide aerial bombardment was a good choice for now and so, gliding over the the battlefield, spotting Dany's father having a duel against both Professor Lannister and Lady Melisandre, the Headmistress of Beauxbatons, they begin their attack run. 

The minister was there, fighting several Cultists at once, even for an older man he still had it and Jon almost finds himself entranced watching him. But when Dany sends a large confringo blast within a group of Cultists and Jon watched as the went flying, the battle now being alerted to their presence. He hears cheers, from perhaps a few choice Prefects (he's referring to Robb and Theon of course) and suddenly feels more fired up than ever before. 

Jon puts a shift in with Dany in the air, trying to thwart every individual, trying to get the odds in their favour. Jon knows that Aerys is clearly a dangerous man, but he also feels that between Tyrion and Lady Melisandre they should be able to contain him for now. Their advantage in the air doesn't last long, a cry of 'get them out of the sky' from below proving they both needed to dive to ground immediately. Sending her a nod, they both begin their descent down to the grassy plains of the Scottish highlands. One hundred feet, Fifty, twenty...

"Dany now!" He exclaims, as they dodge and weave the spells coming their way. They jump from their brooms and Jon, in his conscious mind, takes it into their own matter to give them a comfy landing. "Aresto Momentum!" They land half a foot off of the floor, stopping themselves from impacting hard. Then, there feet are on the ground and they begin fighting non-verbally once more, like they had all day. "That was a rush!"

"If that's what you want to call it!" Dany panics as she rolls to her right and gets a Cultist in the face with Stupefy. Jon almost mirrors her with his own duel, but instead freezes the individual and sends them shooting off into the ravine below the school. But he can't focus on it too long, especially as the next few minutes would change their lives altogether. There's shouting as Lady Melisandre is blasted backward by Aerys, everything happened in slow motions. It wasn't long before she was then being hit in the chest with a killing curse by some unknown cultist, panic death all around them. Several Beauxbatons students are crying as they try to fight back, try to hold off this threat. 

It was Aerys against Professor Lannister and suddenly, the power levels were up to a maximum. Professor Lannisters size was an advantage in John's eyes, he was quicker than you'd expect and gifted in his ability to counter-curse. Pink sparks were flying in every direction as red energy hit blue and their wands connected in a peculiar fashion. Jon against Viserys had paled in terms of the magical ability on show here, and everyone around them had almost stopped and got into cover as electricity and fire engulfed the air. 

"Out of my way, dwarf! Peace is a false hope, weak people will never rule Wizarding Britain again!" Dany's father called out aloud. Dany was angry, he could see it all over her face. Once again Jon was thinking about his fight with Viserys, he'd told him then that Peace was not weakness, that cruelty and chaos was the weakest feeling. Love is an ancient magic, love and trust and respect heals everything. 

"You will not harm another hair on my students head!" Professor Lannister had the advantage momentarily, Aerys losing his footing slightly. Jon and Dany finished off their duels before getting behind a rock where Theon and Robb were, both of them covering something, no someone. And there, was a redheaded girl, scared out of her wits but with her wand in her hand, and mud covering her face. Jon felt anger rise in his temper. 

"Sansa, what the hell are you doing here!" Jon is angry, he knows third years were told to go back into the castle and only fifth year and above could stay and fight. "You're in danger here!"

"Everyone is in danger you idiot, I'm just doing my bit to help" She panted as everyone tried to collect their breath. She threw several hexes over the top of the large rock and the following screams show it was a successful hit. "Besides, Robb said I could so if you've got a problem take it up with him not me!" Jon glared at his older brother who turned bright red, knowing he was going to be in trouble later. But Jon couldn't be mad here, too much is at stake. "We can't let Professor Lannister join the same fate as Lady Melisandre, we need a plan"

She was right, Jon hated it when she was. 

He turned to Dany who had been the one calling orders of late and waited for her to think quickly. She nodded, a plan formed as she poked her head out of the rock to see the commotion. She ducked quickly as a killing curse flew overhead. There were more dead Beauxbatons turning up, and if they didn't secure Aerys here, then the castle would be open. "Okay, I've got an idea, but it's mad" She started and Jon already felt trepidation. "We need to distract him, I think telling him that his son and successor is dead will work"

"You killed Viserys?" Theon's eyes were wide. 

"We both did" Jon interceded. "It wasn't an easy choice to make, but it's one that we don't regret"

"It can't have been, but it's what he deserves after what he did to you" Sansa agreed. "When we were rescued from the stands, Missandei was helping little ones across tot he boats, I was there too. We saw him running towards the Arena, he wasn't killing anyone else, he just clearly just had one goal in his mind"

"Is Missandei okay?" Jon asked, knowing Dany would be fearful. 

"She's back in the castle with Gendry treating the wounded, punched one of those bastards in the face, killed others" Robb confirmed. Jon suddenly filled with Pride. Even thought Missandei wasn't his best friend, she was Dany's and therefore he would always look out for her. Knowing how shy she had been originally and how she'd grown into the confident woman she was... at least something is going alright today.

"Okay, back to the plan" Dany started again. "We'll distract, Robb, Theon, I'll need you to get the angle on him so as when he's down, he can be incarcerated. Sansa, I want you to disappear into the bushes over there" She reached into her pocket and pulled out her tiny bag which she'd used for the tournament. It had all her potion vials and trick stuff from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes in there. "In the bottom, there's a potion vial labelled sample 3A. When Robb and Theon have got him in chains, you throw this where he lays, you'll see what it does"

The plan was in place, a quick one to come up with on the spot but a plan they had anyways. The sky was darkening and so Sansa silently slipped into the bushes that Daenerys mentioned. Aerys and Professor Lannister were smack talking one another and their battle was now becoming bigger than anything they'd ever seen. When everyone is in position, Jon and Dany breath deeply, knowing they once again, may lose each other. A small 'good luck' from both of them and they began. 

"Father, stop this madness!" Dany screamed from behind the rock, her voice echoing in the dark. 

"Shut up, you brat or I'll remove your tongue! Then again your brother will keep you in line soon enough, it's over! The fall of the Ministry has begun!" Her nasty piece of work of a father snarled, trying to wear down Professor Lannister. It was then Jon noticed The Minister on the floor, clutching his chest, bleeding and in pain. He couldn't help him, not without putting himself and the plan at risk.

"Viserys is dead!" Daenerys shouted once more, her voice happy at that fact. Jon knew this could easily get out of hand, so he had his wand in his hand ready for anything.  "Your successor is in the ground now where he belongs!" Jon couldn't agree more. "I killed him myself, I rid myself of the bastard!"

"LIES!" Aerys denies it. 

"He took me into my bathroom, he ripped my clothes off, he forced himself inside me and cut me badly. He deserved worse than death, what I did was mercy, he should've rotted in Azkaban like he was going to, but now, you've lost everything!" The following moments were a blur to Jon. Aerys screamed loudly and with that, Professor Lannister went flying down the side of the hill they were on. 

"You deserved it you stubborn girl!" Aerys snapped, all the noise of magic stopped as he stood alone by himself in the middle of the grass covered mound. "You were always a sickly sweet child, never did what you were told, always inquisitive, never in line with family tradition! You're like your other brother in that respect, weak, foolish and too stubborn to realise the truth!"

"Our ways are unnatural in this day and age, we cannot deny that, and your mad lust for power is why we're in this fucking mess!" Jon had never in his life seen or heard Daenerys act in such a way. Such strength against a figure she'd almost been scared of in her brother and she's killed him, and now, she was facing her father. "What part of your plan is good? Why are you doing this to people? This country gave you freedom that you wanted, it gave you security, and you think it by trying to rule? That is not how it goes!"

"I'm a Targaryen, we rule above all!" He snarls again. 

"No we do not, we are no better than a single person, we have power, but we don't use it to harm and get what we want. We use it to better the world!" She stands up and Jon's heart is racing, he can't even look at the scene but he has to, to know she's okay. "I rode a dragon, I bonded them to me and they listened because I treated them with respect. The students in this school, they follow their Head boy and girl because we fight for them, not for ourselves-"

"-I don't give a Hippogr-"

"-We are not better than them, especially not you, you're the lowest of us all" Dany's words sting in the air. She's standing between him and his goal and suddenly, Jon feels dread in his system once again. The wand in Aerys hand twitches and Jon knows he's going to do it, he's going to kill her without disregard, like he'd wanted to all year and Jon did not know how to stop it. 

"-You're right, it is over" Aerys nodded, before a devilish grin takes hold of his face and he begins to raise his wand. 

Time slows down completely and Jon shouted allowed to Robb and Theon, who fire on command. Chains wrap around Aerys legs but it's not enough to bind his hands, which are still raised and about to shoot the killing curse. Theon fires again, but Robb, seeing that Dany was going to die, has the same look of horror on his own face. Jon leaps up and runs for Aerys, hoping to knock him on the floor in time before he casts his spell. 

Robb runs for Dany, he sees him in his peripheral vision. Jon doesn't scream or make a big deal about it, but he pulls his arm up in front of him so he can knock the bastard over with his shoulder. He meets the man with his elbow, tackling the elder too the floor. His wand fires but it falls out of his hand, several feet from the place he'd been aiming. "Sansa now!" 

Like it had been practiced, the bottle flew in the air and landed, smashed on the floor next to Jon and Dany's father. Jon scrambles to his feet and backs away, not getting caught in the potions crossfire. The purple gas finds Aerys body on the floor, trying to get up and seizes him up. Every muscle cramps and suddenly he's frozen stiff. Petrificus Totalus in a bottle. Did Dany create that potion?

A piercing scream fills the air, Dany's to be exact.

Jon's head swivels and notices, his brother Robb, on the floor. 

_Dead._


	95. Brother in Arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a sad but happy one if there's such a thing. 
> 
> It's over, the fight. 
> 
> Now, healing begins. 
> 
> Shannon Xx. 
> 
> P.S Three updates today, and work. I'm on a roll.   
> P.P.S Don't ask for another I'm off to bed as I got work in the morning. Chapter 96 will be tomorrow night.

She doesn't know what to say, everything was such a blur since the moment the green light hit the boy who pushed her out of the way, since her scream pierced the air and Sansa did the same. How does she even give comfort, She'd been rubbing his back as he held his brother's cold hand in his own, wanting him to wake up, hoping it was a dream. How does she even broach the subject without hurting him? He's in shock, he's not moved from the body for hours, even as it was moved into the Great Hall so the dead could be mourned properly, with their family all around them.

The girls are crying, salt spilling from the rims of their eyes and hiccups and coughs filling the air every so often. But Jon, he brave and handsome and wonderful Jon isn't crying, he's just in severe shock, such a silence that she'd never known from him. Even when she'd told him of her ordeal with Viserys he'd never been this way. He'd been angry, fearful. This, this was just nothingness. Theon is the same, neither one knowing what to do or say as they knelt beside their best friend and brother and mourn the sacrifice he made. And Dany doesn't understand that sacrifice, he's saved her, he'd taken the hit for her, sacrificed his own life so she could live. 

_How do I repay that, how do I even look at Jon anymore..._

"Jon" She croaks, her throat dry from the mixture of ash and wind from outside, the sudden change in temperature and not having drank or eaten anything all day. They'd survived, both of them, but at what cost, she did not know anymore. All she knew was that she felt the urge to apologise. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I-" How did she even go about articulating how she felt in this moment. It was guilt, she knew it. Had her father just killed her, at she let him, Robb would be alive. Cracking jokes and hitting on Margaery Tyrell, that what he'd be doing right now. "It's all my fault, I'm sorry that I put them in danger with the plan I-"

Jon's head finally turns to face her. His eyes are red and puffy, tears pooling in his rims as he held his brother's hand to his mouth. He's covered in dirt and blood, his own, some of hers, some of others on the battlefield, his nails are broken, his cheek is cut and his hair is sticking to his face. But through it all, she saw Jon, perfect and hers. She just hoped that he'd forgive her for the actions of her father and her failure to protect Robb as Head girl. 

"Don't say that" Jon manages to spit out. "He saved your life, he'd be pretty pissed off with you if he saw you saying you didn't deserve it"

"I don't deserve it" She mumbles, leaning against Jon's shoulder, comforting him and making sure he knows he's loved. She still hasn't found Missandei in all this mess, praying her curly-haired friend was still alive, but in the moment comforting the one who was with him all through it. 

"I've always admired your humility, my love. But sometime you can be really thick-" Jon starts, surprising everyone including the two girls, Sansa and Arya who had done nothing but cry for their fallen brother, both of them stopping and widening their eyes at Jon's comment. "We talked last night, I addressed my concerns about the tournament, I was an old lady about it all really. He said I was anyway, I threw my pillow at him" Jon moves Robb's locks out of his face, picked up a rag and began wiping his brow so his brother's face was free of dirt. "He said 'Jon, you know I would do anything for you both. Bail you out of Azkaban, or protecting you in battle, you both deserve to be happy. And so if tomorrow, we find ourselves in the midst of a heavy battle for freedom and the like, I'll protect you both'... and I believed he would. And he did"

"He was full of regret for everything we did to you, Daenerys. I think the past few weeks, he really was maturing" Theon added, wiping his eyes with the corner of his school jumper, snot and salt mixing together. 

Daenerys has to laugh a little bit at that, it's what Robb would've wanted. "Oh really? Because I recall tell you both off literally three days ago for trying to sneak out past curfew to put a Semi-Permanent Sticking charm on Joffrey Baratheon. Did I not?" There was a small chuckle amongst the five of them briefly, as everyone thought about their fallen hero. Dany, noticing the sad demeanour, wanted to liven everyone up a little, it's honestly what Robb would've wanted. "I think my favourite memory of Robb, was when he asked me out in first year because my hair was super long and he said it could be braided into long plaits for him to hold onto"

"Robb asked you out?" Jon raised an eyebrow. 

"First year, not official" Daenerys smiled feeling the rays of the sun outside shine through and warm them up. The sun shone down onto the fallen angel next to them, illuminating his freckles and bringing the red in his hair out. "He literally never spoke to me again until third year, but I always remember being really confused about that exchange of words between us. He was always a charmer, worked through half of the school, several times over"

"I think my favourite memory of Robb was meeting him on the train to Hogwarts in first Year. This boy just came in, and despite me being a Greyjoy, he just came and sat next to me, along with his own brother Jon, they introduced themselves and said the other compartments were full. We talked for hours, about Quidditch, books, our new wands. Made me really settle into Hogwarts straight away" Theon added. "Even told me not to take Jon too seriously, who always had depressive streaks which we just now take as part of him. He was my best friend ever since that moment, I'll never forget him, never"

"I remember that" Jon nodded. "Your voice was so high-pitched"

"You was already a deep talker then, I guess your brooding made you so" Theon countered. Even though he'd gone, this was a better way to remember Robb by, he wouldn't want them to be crying and weeping themselves to sleep at night, although tears are a natural stage in the process of grief and losing someone you love. And Theon certainly was feeling it. "I feel like... apart of me has died"

There was a murmuring of agreement, everyone felt that way. "It's natural to feel like that, Mr. Greyjoy"

Tyrion Lannister, the man who had sacrificed everything to protect them all. Dany hadn't realised that he would be feeling all of these loses too, but when she looked at him, saw her Headmaster and father figure's eyes were welling with emotion, she realised. The mood was once again gloomy, as he bowed his head in respect for Robb, and suddenly, Arya started off again, her wail of anguish slicing through the Great Hall. Professor Lannister leaves and moves onto the next fallen hero.

"It's okay, Arya, he had a beautiful life" Sansa, the bigger sister comforted her. Dany found it beautiful. Both of them so young, knowing nothing really of the outside world, but they were being stronger than she ever was at that age. When she was Sansa's age, she was being abused by her brother, when she was Arya's age, she was hiding on the train because everyone was laughing at her because of her birth right. These girls were much stronger than she was. 

Sansa comforted Arya for a while, they both shared their favourite memory of him with each other. Dany heard Sansa say that Robb taught her how to dance for all the stupid parties that Ned and Cat liked to throw. She said that it didn't help, because first party she attended she fell over and crushed the snack table. She had to smile at that one, the image of a generally graceful Sansa stark falling over into a table of entrees. Arya said her favourite memory was in the summer, after Jon had bought her new wand and Robb agreed to go over some practice stances with her in the Garden despite Catelyn's protests. 

Again, it sounded like a Robb thing to do. Even though he was always a troublemaker, poor Professor Luwin had enough of him and Theon by second year, he was always generous with time and affection. Dany remembered earlier that month, struggling with Rota scheduling and as Jon had been busy, he'd helped her out despite having homework to do. It was the more she thought on it, the more she realised that indeed, her life was going to be completely different without Robb. Someone who she felt indifferent to at the beginning of the year. 

_Thank you so much, for saving my life..._

Dany suddenly felt crowded, she needed to go for a walk. She stayed for a little while longer, before telling Jon that she would leave him to be with his family while she went to find Missandei. He begged her not to go, wanting her to be there, but giving him a comforting kiss on the forehead, she once again assures him she won't be long. So she picks herself up, placing her hand on his shoulder as one last offer of comfort and sets herself off on a mission to find her best friend. 

She walks the castle halls, the silence deafening as the paintings were too in mourning for what had been lost, some of them recounting the things they'd heard from conversations in and around the Great Hall. Dany decided to go to the Hospital wing, that's where she'd heard Missandei was and sure enough, she was walking down the corridor of the fifth floor when she sees the hair of her friend and feels relief flood her. She walks quickly, wanting to hug her friend, Missandei was sure to be worried on whether Dany was okay or not. She turns, hearing Dany's footsteps and Dany watches as a huge smile spreads on her face. 

"Thank Merlin!" Missandei sighs as the two friends embrace. Missandei's brow furrows instantly, looking behind Dany as if to wonder something. "Where's Jon?"

"He's in the Great Hall, with his family" Dany looks to the floor, feeling the wave of guilt crash over her once again. Robb died to protect you, he did it for Jon, to let Jon be happy. Dany felt her blood boil because of the guilt her father has caused within her. It was all his fault, Murderous hag. Missandei notices the look on Dany's face. "It's Robb... he's died" Missandei lifts her hand to her mouth in horror. "It-It was my father, he tried to kill me... with the killing curse, and Robb took the hit for me. He saved my life, I... I don't know why he did it"

Missandei is quiet for a moment, but she knows that they both need to go outside and just breathe some air. So they walk hand in hand to the Balconies on fifth floor. The Gargoyles are weeping on the balcony and the sun seemed to be setting on what was a chaotic day. Dany filled her in on everything that had happened, her riding the Dragons, thinking Jon was dead, finding him safe, killing her brother and the final stand with her father. Missandei cried at some parts and at the end of it all, she hugged Dany protectively. 

"You are so amazing" Missandei rasps. 

"I was just doing my duty as protector of this school, as Head Girl" Dany shrugged. She couldn't lie to herself, ending Viserys in the way she did, getting to watch him die at her hand after what he did to her was satisfying, and knowing the Aurors now had her father in their custody and where launching a trial and full investigation into everything. Dany felt free to breathe. "I was blessed with an amazing group of Prefects, they all did their jobs, all protected their students and fought like they never have done before. I'm so proud of them"

They chat for a little longer, Missandei confirming that Greyworm and Irri were both fine and sleeping in the Hospital wing. She was glad they didn't lose another champion in what was suppose to be the final task. Daenerys didn't know what was happening in regards to the tournament, Jon had technically been in the lead when the shit went down which means they would both draw the Tournament. It would be a question for later, one in which three thousand Galleons could go onto buying a shop and apartment and furnishings. 

"What's next for you now, Missandei?" Dany sighed as they walked down the grand staircase, back towards the hall, portraits still sobbing and chatting like they had when she'd initially gone past them. "You'll keep in touch after the school year is done, won't you?"

"You're not getting rid of me that easy" Missandei smiles, such an easy conversation against Jon's difficult one. "Besides, I would like to try and get into the Ministry in the Languages department, it'll be difficult but I already understand fourteen other languages and think I could be of help in that way. I don't know about immediately after school, maybe a rest. I don't know what one of them is like anymore"

Daenerys felt that, she'd been so busy and fearful and tense from everything that had been going on that now there was none of this other worry in his mind, no other fears, she too wondered how she'd get her body to rest. She was sure Jon was apart of it, it'd be nice for them to visit their room at some point over the next few days, maybe once after the Funeral, which Daenerys would no doubt be informed off later. As they entered the Great Hall, she heard Arya still sniffling. "Maybe if I get my bakery all set up you can work for me while you're waiting for your training at the Ministry"

"I'd like that" She agrees, and they both go over to the Stark family. It wouldn't be long until Ned and Catelyn arrived, and the mood in the room would turn sour. Dany sat back down next to Jon, who had not moved and Missandei slotted in the other side of Dany. "I'm really sorry for your loss, guys" She says sadly, reaching across the way to embrace Jon in a supportive hug. "He was a funny, kind, generous soul. Even if he once made me laugh for two straight hours in Potions and caused my stomach to burst"

"That was Robb" Dany chuckles. 

Everyone is quiet again, Dany looks around the room at all those who have perished, but all of the faces who are still standing shone out too. She saw David Melleby and Jazz Quench leaning on each other, sigh as they both realise how safe they are. She sees Gendry near them, head in his hands as her covers up Laurie Berkel, who had fallen protecting the students on the boats. Teachers are comforting each other, sharing warm drinks and quietly conversing amongst themselves. After everything, all of the fear, all of the attacks, and suddenly, it was all over. 

She still didn't have answers to a lot of questions, and with her brother dead and her father in custody she may never know. But she was okay with that for now, there was more important things for her and that was Jon, supporting him as they surrounding Robb's body, Sansa covering him in a blanket as so he does not get cold. She had him, he had her and while there would be trials and tribulations ahead of them, they didn't have to leave in the fear of not making it through this dark time. They were out of it, and they were free to live their lives. 

"You never told me what your favourite memory of Robb is?" Dany asked when everyone had gone quiet for a bit. Jon was sniffling, Dany catching him in a moment in which things had dawned on him. 

"I'm not sure, I've got so many" Jon sighed, rubbing his head for thinking. "When we was four, we set the Garden on fire. It wasn't on purpose of course, we'd been racing each other on toy broomsticks, we'd been messing around, driving father up the wall. Catelyn had gone out, he was left with two small sons and a baby Sansa to deal with and I think after that day, he never was left alone with Children. I got the blame, even if it was Robb who's broom set alight and caught the whole garden on fire"

Dany couldn't help but smile, Jon looked lost in thought for that moment. She looked down to the boy laying amongst the blankets, a pang in her chest, but a thankful gulp in her mouth. _Oh sweet Stark, thank you for saving me, I get to spend my life with the one I love because of that Sacrifice, I'll never forget it. Ever._ She too, moves his hair out of his face, and places a kiss on his forehead, his body cold under her lip. She whispers thank you, before sitting back up and leaning on Jon. 

The moment, while sad and sorrowful, was one for remembering and Jon was right, Robb wouldn't want them to cry and mourn and turn themselves into a depressive state. So she tried not to, she thought about the good things in Robb's life, and think about the good things they had to look forward to. They wouldn't have the moment for long, but feeling Jon's hand on hers, him squeezing it and them both glancing at their fallen brother, they take it in together, and thank Robb above, for his sacrifice. 


	96. Filling the Blanks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good Afternoon/Evening/Whenever I decide to put this up. 
> 
> Chapter 96, A nice wrap up for all the secret plot stuff, and out Final Head Meeting with the both of them. 
> 
> Emotions stuff too. 
> 
> As we all know because we're sad af, I've got 4 chapters after this one, so I've done a poll on what Jonerys story you'd like to see next. 
> 
> You can copy the link below to find out your options. I shall start the winning on in the New Year. 
> 
> http://www.strawpoll.me/16977764
> 
> Shannon Xx

_He's gone, he really isn't coming back._

This was all Jon had thought about since he'd seen his brother on the floor, and officials flooded the area outside the bridge to make sure Aerys did not move another muscle and he was in their custody. He stayed with him, for nearly twelve hours he stayed by his best friends side, wanting to cry, wanting to rage and shout but not being able to. Instead he just sat there and looked at him, wishing he was just in a peaceful sleep, not dead.

It was the childish part of Jon that wanted him to be alive still, hoping he'd wake up suddenly and that as Sansa and Dany had made him look more presentable, keeping him warm with a blanket, sharing stories of their favourite memories of him, he'd rouses from his deep slumber, confused by the commotion. A fool's dream, but keeping up the charade of sharing stories... he doesn't know if he can do it.

_It's what he would have wanted and you know it._

Even if there's a selfish part of him that wants everyone to mourn in a depressive state that sees them crying all the time, that wants to see people shed tears for his beautiful brother laying there, he knows that Robb would hate that. Jon also understood that people grieved in different ways, and so he listened to their stories, thought fondly on those memories and remembered his own times with the cheeky brother he'd always looked up to.

He'd liked Theon's memory the most if he was being honest with himself, he remembered getting on the train to Hogwarts in first year and even remembered the smell of the peppermint candies Theon had in his bag. The three of them cemented a bond that day and their life was sealed in that train journey and later on in the evening when they were made Gryffindor students. 

The sun set at around eight that night and darkness fell upon them in the Great Hall, but everyone still stayed until arrangements had been made. House Elves had brought people food personally as the benches were not set up, they were even offering comfort. Catelyn and his father Ned had arrived just before Midnight after a struggle to be contacted about the battle here at Hogwarts and the subsequent death of Robb. Jon was dreading the moment that they arrived, but nothing showcasing happened in the end, he was left alone. He kept quiet, didn't say anything to either of them. Arya and Sansa all received hugs from the parents, but Jon just continued to hold Dany's hand as they looked at Robb, peaceful and at least they were all safe for now. 

He wasn't about to start anything either, despite every pore on his body screaming at him to make sure they know how brave he was, how strong he was, and that he died saving the life of the woman he loved. A fact neither he or Daenerys would ever forget, a gesture that will stay with them for however long they live and most certainly will not be taken for granted. But he can't bring himself to act like that, it just wasn't right. He hears Catelyn then, her wails of anguish filling the air and for once, he feels sorry for her. She's crouching next to him, on the opposite side to Jon, sobbing uncontrollably. "My beautiful boy, my beautiful, strong, brave boy"

"Mother..." He hears Sansa speak and after that the conversation is only in the back of his mind, buzzing voices as he listens to Dany's breathing and doesn't take his eyes off of Robb's corpse. Sansa and Theon, he can hear, fill them both in on everything they knew about the Cultists. Daenerys shakes next to him, clearly scared that they're going to blame her because it was her life he saved, Jon would be ready if they did. But neither parent said anything all the hour they were together in the room with Robb's body. Sansa told them both about the final confrontation, and how Robb died, saving others and that he was brave in doing so. There was more crying and sobbing until Jon could not take anymore. 

"Dany, we should go to Professor Lannister's office" He says out the blue, as the family are mourning together, feeling uncomfortable around his Father and Catelyn. He needs to stretch his legs, he's been sat down all this time and needed a walk. _I need sleep, and lots of it._ He knows there will be a time for sleep, he still has six weeks of school to get his way through. He hopes Daenerys understands his decision to leave the family with Robb for a bit because he's feeling completely out of it and in need of doing something rather than just staring at his Brother's corpse. "It's just, there's a lot of things we know that we need him to know and vice versa. As heads of the school, and such"

Dany, to his surprise, nods and agrees, both of them finally budging and standing up from next to Robb. Jon feels spasms in his legs but fights through the pain and stretches a little bit. Arya doesn't want him to leave, so he promises to be back as soon as he can but saying he needs a moment to himself, to think and get answers. She's sad, but they all agree it was for the best in that moment. So kissing Robb on the forehead, he gets up and walks away from Robb's body with Dany's hand in his own. It's a difficult thing, leaving him there, but he does it. 

As he's about to exit the hall, a voice calls to him. He's dreaded the voice since she got here, but he stops in his tracks anyways and turns around. Jon was expecting her gaze to be steely, but she perhaps had the softest expression he'd ever seen Catelyn wear. Jon senses the trepidation in Dany too and so they wait for her to be within normal talking distance. She looks like she's struggling to hold her tongue back about something, but like Jon, she knows now is not the place to start pointing fingers. So she holds whatever is bothering her (Jon assumed she'd rather it had been him that died) and carried on with her normal conversation. "Sansa said you've not left his side since"

"I haven't" Jon confirms, wondering where on earth this conversation was going. 

"I know this is an...uncomfortable situation for both of us, but thank you" She says in a manner Jon believed to be genuine. It wasn't that Catelyn had never been nice to Jon in his entire life, she had her moments, but after everything that had occurred this school yeah, with the howler and the constancy of wanting Robb to better Jon in subjects as her first-born son, this was coming as a surprise. "It's comforting to know, someone was watching him while we weren't here"

"I wouldn't be much of a brother if I didn't" Jon replied. "And he saved Daenerys' life, I don't think I could live the rest of my life without being grateful for what he did"

He feels emotions getting a hold of him, he doesn't want to cry, he promised himself he wouldn't yet, he promised himself he'd stay calm. He looks at Catelyn and sees her bottom lip wobbling. Jon knows he needs to leave this conversation, but seeing this mother who had lost her child break apart, it broke him a bit. He looked to Dany for help, not sure what to do, she answered his prayers by stepping in and offering Catelyn a hug. Jon was surprised by the gesture, especially after everything she knew about Catelyn and how rough she's been with Jon in the past. But was surprised him even more was that Catelyn accepted. 

"Did- did he suffer?" She wipes her eyes with a handkerchief after the short hug. 

"No, it was very quick" Dany answered. "He was very brave, as was your daughter. She has the makings of a master Auror if she wanted to be"

Jon doesn't understand what was happening in the moment, and as he watched Catelyn just walk away back to Robb and the family, he turns to give Dany a look of dumbfound shock. They both wait until they leave the hall before saying anything, the large bronze doors closing after them and Jon letting out a large sigh. He's suspicious of Catelyn and he knows he shouldn't be, but for the sake that her son and his brother and best friend just died, he pushes his concern to the back of the mind. "I have no idea what that actually was"

"Me neither" Interlaces her hand with Jon's and they walk in a peaceful and slow manner up to the Head's office. They look back at everything, how twenty hours ago they were both about to leave the Great Hall for the third task and how now their lives had changed dramatically while still being the same as before. "You were right, it was trap" Dany muses, her mind doing over time. "Did you see Gendry with Laurie in the hall?" She asks and Jon nods glumly. "Another student I failed to save"

Jon understands her feelings, he too feels responsible for each and every death to a student that happened today, they were there protectors, their guardians. Student's he'd knows throughout the years of being here, students he called friends, who they lived with together and went through all of this drama and fear with. It was a hard thing to process, even if Robb took up all of his guilt. "There isn't anything else we could have done, I know that. But I still have this feeling of letting the school down within me, it's not sitting particularly well with me"

They don't stop until they reach the door of his office, both of them tired and wanting a long nap, but they needed to see Professor Lannister, they needed to tell their side of the story, everything they knew, and what was going to happen next for them. So softly knocking on the door, they wait for a reply. The door creeps open and a soft talking sound fills their ears. They enter the room and the warm fireplace baths their bodies in heat. Jon instantly feels sleepier, but the bright lights keep him awake. He looks to the Headmaster's desk and sees three figures, the Headmaster himself, the minister and the deputy Headmaster. 

Jon suddenly feels like they've barged into a mother's meeting and wonders if they should've stayed down in the Great Hall along with everyone else, but when Professor Lannister smiled at them and made two chairs appear for them to join them at the table, they both nodded and sat down this them. All three of the men looked tired, but it was relief that was on their faces more so than any other emotion, and Jon understood that. 

"You two, are the bravest eighteen year olds, I've ever known" Professor Lannister sighs, his hand rubbing his head as he sips at his wine. Of course he was on the red liquid, but Jon did not judge him, like he never had done and let him be. Jon feels comfortable on the chair, a difference to the hard floor of the Great Hall, the heat warming his bones up. "We've got some things to discuss, but they could've waited. You should be with your family, Jon"

"I... I'm okay for a bit" Jon didn't want to explain himself, so he just let the comment slide, wanting to get on with this meeting thing. He turns his head to look at the Minister, who is dishevelled and exhausted, but somehow still awake. "What have you learned since you've had Aerys in custody?"

"He left the country in May of last year, he wasn't the original leader of the White Walkers or whatever it is they're calling themselves, he overthrew someone and took his place after the Veela woman recruited him and he left to go to Bulgaria" Minister Lannister spoke, his voice reverberating through the room. "He won't give us a name of whom it is he killed, said it did not matter anymore. He's been growing the revolt fast and had an eye in the ministry all this time. I'm afraid, Mance and his wife Helen, they've been found, I'll spare you the details of how we found them, but it wasn't pretty. He has been after the elder wand, hearing stories and chasing it's endings, but to no avail. So if it is still out there, then it's safe for now"

Tyrion butts in slightly. "We know who has been giving these people rotas, how they've been getting into the school and attacking the students, we know all of it" Jon feels like he knows the answer to it already, he was a man who loved to study the occult after all, it's why no one saw him in the Library most days. "Master Marwin was under the imperious curse, just like that of Daario" 

Daenerys is shocked, Jon isn't. 

"What will happen to them both?" Dany asks, tears in her eyes. 

"Well they are being spoken to at the moment, informed of everything that has happened and their roll in it while under the imperius curse, but I shall think they'll be given correctional lessons" The minister confirmed, not to the happiness of everyone in the room. Jon knew what they were, basically they're compulsory training classes on how to better prevent yourself from being placed under the control of dark wizards. They didn't work, the most accomplished Legilimens in the world would still be able to be placed under these curses, but Jon just went with it. 

"And how is Daario doing?" Daenerys asked, surprising Jon. But then he remembers that he murdered Doreah under the influence of a dark spell, so he must be full of self-loathing and hatred, he knows he would be. 

"He will be alright" And that was the end of that conversation, Jon didn't ask anymore and Dany did not either, they just listened as the adults spoke to them. "In regards to the tournament, everything will be counted as and when everything went down, which means Jon you won the Third Task, even if personally I thought Daenerys punching Doreah in the face was the highlight" Jon, for the first time since the morning, snorted in laughter. He didn't realise she'd done such a thing and felt bad for laughing. "I know the poor girl died tragically, that's simply not professional of me to say so"

"I won't tell anyone" Dany smiled her beautiful smile and Jon felt affected by it. 

"Thank you, Daenerys" The Headmaster appreciated the gesture. "As for the tournament as a whole, you both drew the first task, Dany won the second and you the third Jon. This means you are both joined winners, and a prize donation of three thousand Galleons are to be made to you both. I would assume that you'll be living together after the school year is over, so I took the liberty of speaking with the Goblins at Gringotts an hour ago and the winnings have been placed in a joint vault for you both" Jon felt his mouth drop. "You'll have access at the end of the school year"

Jon had never had anyone care about him in the way Professor Lannister had. He was going to crash on Theon's couch after the end of the school year, and the end of Hogwarts over all he guessed, but he could get his own place with Dany now, all thanks to his organisation and generosity. "Professor... you didn't have to do all of that!" 

"But I wanted too. Now, forgive me I'm still working on your house Dany, trying to get it all sorted and in order for you so you don't have to go back there" Tyrion confirmed and Dany was just happy that he was helping in this manner. "There is a downside to all this stuff that's gone on, we've got to take statements from you both. We need the details of everything you experience purely so we can have it on evidence for the trial. You won't need to be present to give evidence, there was enough witnesses to his crimes today, or yesterday should I say now"

Jon was pleased about this, he didn't want anything more to do with this hullabaloo that's occurred this year, and really just wanted to put it all behind him. Once he'd mourned for Robb fully, and his funeral was complete, Jon would never look back again. His future was beside him and that was everything he ever needed to worry about. "Thank you"

The Minister spoke up. "Tomorrow evening, the school will be holding a memorial for everyone who gave their lives for this battle, we'd love for you both to speak, but if you can't, we understand given you lost your brother, Mr. Snow" Jon knew instantly he did not want to do this. "We are not forcing you to do it"

"I know someone who can do it" Dany said quietly, their hands never parting all the while they were sat down. "She's been working on her speech all year and has made vast improvements, it would be a good challenge for her" 

"Are you referring to Miss. Narth?" Tyrion asked. Dany nodded. "Wonderful idea! I'll speak to her later"

There's not much more to discuss, they do mention Viserys' death briefly, and both know that he clearly fought Jon given that his ice bomb is in the middle of the green hills to the north. Jon makes a mental note to clear that up at some point in the next few days. Dany is quiet when it's all spoken off but they are both truth in that he wasn't completely dead from the ice-bomb, it was Dany casting the killing curse at him with his own wand. All the adults' eyes widened in horror, but they all agreed that they would forget it as everyone did things in the battle that they didn't agree with. 

"One other thing" Professor Lannister says as they go to leave the room. "You'll be pleased to know I've located an empty store in Diagon Alley, 72A to be exact. The renter has agreed to hold off letting anyone look into the area until you are able to meet with him. I suggest you get a plan together as to convincing him of your business idea being a worthy thing to have in his store"

Jon watched as Dany's eyes lit up, even if they were both exhausted. "Thank you, Professor Lannister"

"No worries" He nods. "Now, go be with your family, Jon. They need you"

Jon and Dany thank them once more, and leave the office behind. It truly felt to Jon that it was coming to the end of an era with School being over soon, but even the candle light and warm embrace of Headmaster's office didn't distract Jon from what had happened. As soon as they left, Robb was his first thought and so, he ask Dany if they could go back, even though both could do with a shower and a rest. She said she'd do anything for him, he melted. 

_Forever with her might not be enough._


	97. The Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BITCHES
> 
> YOU READY TO SCREAM
> 
> YOU'VE BEEN HOUNDING ME FOR 97 FUCKING CHAPTERS HERE YOU FUCKING GO BITCHES
> 
> Love you
> 
> Shannon
> 
> P.S, Don't forget to vote in the poll for what story you want next. And yes, it'll be considerably shorter than 100 chapter.

Dany awoke at Four in the afternoon the day after the battle. She's had a nightmare, reliving everything that had happened from the battle, but one in which Viserys had killed Jon and she'd succumbed to a life under her brother's eye and suffering his abuse. When she awoke, next to Jon on the floor of the Great Hall, near his family who were also camping out there, she'd felt relief like no other. No one had managed to get to sleep until the around the six 'o' clock mark, and given the heavy excursions that had been involved in fighting, only now, were people waking up. 

She suddenly feels fearful, knowing all these people watched her in her sleep, or at least heard her having the nightmare. She supposed they'd understand, everyone would be having nightmares from now on. But Dany had never felt safe with anyone around except Jon, and even though he was next to her, and it certainly wasn't the last time they would be doing as such, there was still this nagging feeling and emotion within her telling her to be frightened. It was all over now, she didn't have any of that to worry about anymore. 

She remembers to breathe firstly, in and out as best as she can while she gets her bearings, noticing the two adults of Catelyn and Eddard awake, their son Robb gone to be kept somewhere safe for his funeral. She doesn't talk to them, only nods her head as she waits for Jon to wake up. He's not long after her, mumble and moaning, calling for Robb. Dany flinches, knowing it would take a while for Jon to get used to not being able to share a room with him again. Especially when he is so used to sleeping in a dorm room with him, she couldn't imagine what it would be like for him the next few weeks. 

The bed made up, a living reminder of his loss. Dany supposed that Eddard and Catelyn would take his stuff back to their house, for them to keep a hold of so they have things to remember him by, and she finds herself wondering if that would be something Jon accepted or not. _I suppose it doesn't matter, as much as I know he loves Robb, she is his mother and will have the last say in where his stuff goes._

Jon sits up, his position mirroring her own and suddenly, she feels the intensities from her nightmare melt away as she's left staring at this beautiful man that she's fallen in love with and want to be with, with every piece of her soul. She hears commotion behind her, and just in sync once more, they both turn to see what's the commotion. Professor Lannister is waking people up, bringing food and drinks around once more with the Elves. Just in time for this, Dany's stomach grumbles and she meekly apologises, stating she isn't used to going so long without cake. 

There's an intensity between Already in the room as Eddard glares down his nose at the Headteacher, but Dany ignores it for the most part. As much as she loved Jon, she would not stand by whatever opinion his father had of Professor Lannister and she knows he would do the same too. So when they're eating sandwiches and cakes and Eddard gets up to speak with Professor Lannister, she takes the opportunity to leave the hall and go find a shower or bath, ready for the remembrance ceremony that evening at eight. Jon was planning on staying with his family, but when Dany said she was planning on showering on the seventh floor, Jon's ears perked up. 

Dany had to laugh, even in mourning, he was still the same Jon she knew and loved. Plus apart from walking to and from the Headmaster's office, they'd never had a chance to truly be alone with on another, air their fears, discuss the future, wash away all their worries, in their room of course. So they slowly left the room, their camp-beds rolled up and away and the girls chatting to each other, they made a break for it. They wasn't stopped by anyone on their way up to the seventh floor, and once they were stood by the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, everything felt right in the world. 

They both closed their eyes, hands in one another and they thought of a place for them to be with each other. The door appeared after a few moments, and hastily, they entered to a scene that was not quite what they were used to. The fireplace was the same, the beanbags and the bookshelves, even the smell was the same. But in the middle of the floor, as if the room knew what needed to happen, was a giant bath, filling as they spoke. 

Dany glanced at Jon, who had gone red, whether from embarrassment or because of the heat of the fireplace. They didn't have long, maybe two hours to themselves, three tops, but it was enough for them to be who they wanted to be, to talk about everything and feel each other's skin once again. Dany wondered if this was it, if this was the moment that they would finally become one. If it was, she knew she was ready (even if her racing heart and erratic breath said otherwise). "Do you, wanna get in?"

"Yes" Jon said almost before she even finished her sentence, leaving her a little red in the face. 

"Okay, eager" She plays it off coolly, or at least what she thinks is coolly. "I guess I'll just check the temperature"

Dany paces quickly to the large bath which is easily going to fit both of them in it, and as it's filling up and the bubbles are growing, she deems it's not hot enough quite to get in yet. She sits on the edge and swirls the water with her fingers, a bath to become clean never being more appealing to her. Sighing, keeping her confidence high, she peels the cardigan off she'd been wearing over her Triwizard Tournament outfit and throws it on the floor. 

She doesn't know why she's nervous, Jon had seen her naked now, all of her. He'd eaten her out and made her come several times, he'd caressed her breasts and he'd squeezed her bum. The only thing he had not done was... the thing she was most terrified of. You can do this, you know you can. In her mind, it wasn't a matter of wanting to do it or not, she desperately did, she just didn't know if her body was capable of such an act, after everything it's been through, after...

"Jon?" She sounds out, her voice nervous. She turns to take his appearance in, he's removed his shirt already. His face is concerned, and when Dany looks away from him, her head falling to her hands in her lap, she knows he's doubly worried. But he surprises her in the moment, striding over to her and placing his warm hands either side of her face. His chest as ripped as she remembers and his expression on of love. He kisses her, soft and prefect, leaving Dany breathless. 

"I'll be gentle, I promise" He assures her when their hands break apart. Dany knows he means every word, syllable and breath of his promise and so, feeling reassured that this is okay, that they'll both be okay and that she's going to love him even more, she slowly stands up, pulls her shirt off and throws it to one side. She's wearing a sports bra, but she swiftly removes it so they are both in an equal state of undress. She wants to cover herself initially, but Jon's face convinced her otherwise. 

"You're strong" She says, noticing his abs seem even more defined than before, his shoulders completely broad and his arms filled out. 

"You're beautiful" He bends his head down and kisses her neck, landing the perfect one every time his lips pressed against her skin. She moans, not too loudly but enough to completely undo Jon in an instant (or at least she hopes it does). 

"You're supportive" She moans as she arches her back and leans her body into his, her breasts pressing up against his chest, his hands holding her hips and smoothing up the flesh of her back to hold her close to him. 

"You're brave and sexy and completely fucking amazing" Jon tries to win the argument and Dany lets him, she doesn't mind being called nice things and so as they kiss more, as their hands roam each other's flesh she revels in it. She has to break apart for the smallest of moments to turn the bath tap off as so there isn't a flood, she shimmies her trousers and knickers down, her socks coming off last before she looks back at him. She recognises the look in his eyes, like he wants to kiss every inch of her. 

She sits on the edge of the bath and swivels so her feet are in it, the hot water, feeling soft as it rolls over her skin. She slides in and takes her hair bobble out, letting it flow to her shoulders where it now sits after it's growth. She sits herself at one end of he bath, realising how deep it was and that you could probably have like six people in at once. She glances up to meet Jon's eye, who she sees has completely undressed like herself. She doesn't know where to look almost, her eyes feeling like they're staring at places they shouldn't be, even if she wants to look. 

He climbs into the bath and sits at the opposite end, leaving them both to stare at each others naked form and but also to relax, the water flowing over their muscles and washing away the dirt and grim on their skin. Dany supposed that it probably didn't matter how much she scrubbed, she'd be finding filth in her hair for weeks on end after flying on the back of a dragon and falling in mud constantly. 

"You wanna come over this end?" Jon asks, his arms resting on the sides of the bath. Dany blinks, gathering the willpower to do what she wants. 

"Okay" She replies a little fearfully. She slowly twists her body and places herself in the nook of Jon's arm, her hand placed on his chest, the water just under her chin. She sighs, realising how powerful this position they are in is, such comfort and peace flowing through her. She snuggles in a little more, realising she doesn't want to move, when she feels a wave of sadness roll over her. "We could've saved them"

If they had realised sooner, if their brilliant minds had figured everything out earlier they could have prevented a lot of people from dying, they could've saved Laurie and Lady Melisandre, maybe Doreah and the countless others. They could've saved Robb... She didn't like thinking in such a way, but now, it was a time for them to air their grief and why they feel the way they do. They were alone together, it was the first time in a long time. 

"I know, I know, Kitten" Dany knows he was mourning, but he was holding he tears back, she couldn't do that. She had to cry for them, she owed them tears.

They spoke for half an hour, saying all the things they wanted to say. Jon spoke of how it felt seeing his brother on the floor, thinking he himself was going to die when he face Viserys, and in the moment of he fight with Aerys, how he feared her death. She spoke of seeing him on the floor, the flash of green light as she flew away and how she hated being apart of him for so long. They cried for Robb, Jon finally letting go, even if it wasn't much. They spoke once again of Catelyn's niceties the day before, Jon said it didn't matter if they were nice to him for the rest of his life from now on, he'd never forgive him for their treatment of him for the first eighteen years of his life. 

"Jon..." She says, looking up to him, her eyes on his and love in her heart. He looks down at her, causing her heart to fluster and her face to redden. His hair, wet and his curls sticking to his face from the condensation and his eyes almost lusting at her. She feels completely lost in her train of thought, but when she kisses him, there's an understanding between them. An understanding that this is going to happen, that after war and fear and loss and hurt that they need to be with one another, emotionally and physically. 

"Say it, please" Jon almost begs, understanding what she was asking, but wanting verbal confirmation. Dany would have assumed it was to make himself feel better, but apart of her knew that wasn't Jon at all. It wasn't in his nature to be selfish, he never was with her. "Baby girl, say it" He asks again. "If we're going to do this, I don't want to push you to be in control, tell me when I'm going to far. You need to tell me what you want"

Dany is completely taken away with his thoughtfulness, not that she expected anything else from him. But he was giving her control, wanting to make sure she was consenting to everything they were doing. The care he gave her in that moment without even touching her, made her act on instinct. She carefully (trying not to splash everywhere), sat up and swung her leg over him, so she was sat in his lap and her hands were around his neck. 

"Touch me, please" She almost begged, wanting to feel his hands on her areolas, on her arms and sides, feel his coarse hands on her rear, tracing every inch of her skin as if she was a map waiting to be read. And with a desperate closing of their lips, he did the things she wanted. His hands trailed her back, trying to cover every inch of her skin in it's path, his thumbs rubbed over her Areolas, carefully, as they became swollen with lust and passion. Dany flung her head back and felt his mouth on her neck, kissing her collarbone, nibbling it and leaving hickeys on her neck. 

She moans aloud once again, urging him on as their bodies line up together, pressed once more even in the wetness of their environment. There was something completely spellbinding about this bath, and how they just felt so comfortable around each other. The trust they had of one another, the platonic love within them alone, never mind the romantic love and trust, made it comfortable to be just in the moment. 

Dany didn't really know what she was doing, so when she asked Jon if he wanted her to touch him and she watched his eyes go wide, she didn't realise what it meant for her to offer it initially. She was damaged by sexual activity, it nearly killed her, made her suicidal. And now, it's healing her back together, bringing her close to the one person she didn't think she could get closer too. "If you want to" He says a little uneasy, the air slightly awkward as Missandei had warned her it may be. "Do you want to?"

"I can try" She says a little shyly. 

"Okay" He nods. Dany had been trying to ignore the feeling against her thigh, as it both terrified and excited her. This was her doing, and that made her want to understand it more, but the knowledge of that occurring was what made her weary. Dany slowly, not wanting to hurt Jon, cleared some bubbles out of the way and reached down into the water. _You can do this, you can do this, Dany_ , she told herself. 

She placed her hand on it, and instantly flinched when Jon couldn't stop himself from moaning. "Sorry, is it too much?"

He didn't laugh at her question, he didn't get angry, he just smiled at her and placed his hand on top of hers. "It's great, just move your hand like this, you'll hurt your hand in that position otherwise" He guided her and slowly she began to move her hand up and down his shaft. _I can't believe I'm doing this, after everything I cannot believe I'm giving Jon Snow a hand job._ He seemed to like it, and when he starts moaning and talking again Dany knows he does. "Shit"

She doesn't know if she has weak wrists, if she's going too fast or she's not going fast enough, but as she watches the man come undone, and understands that it's because of her, she realises she must be doing something right. She looks at him all the while she does it, her eyes staring up at his, linked as she strokes him up and down. She feels like she should be doing something, and so with her spare hand, she briefly touches her own breast, not breaking eye contact with Jon. 

Its a few more minutes and Jon's tethering on the end of something, Dany's hand is getting a little tired, but he's moaning and it almost spurs her on. She doesn't know much about the male biology in all seriousness, she's only ever been a play thing, so she doesn't know if men can go again so quickly after an initial orgasm. She doesn't know if men like just hand, or if she should kiss it like she'd heard some of the Slytherin girls talk about. She just didn't know. 

"Do you want me to put it in my mouth?" She asks and watches as Jon almost comes undone in the moment. It's a small moment before he recovers, placing his hand on hers, stopping her strokes. 

"Let's save that for the next time" He says, eyes full of adoration for her inexperience at consensual sex. "If you want a next time of course"

"Did I do something wrong?" She asks worried, wanting to learn the rules. 

"No, you were amazing" He reassures her in an instant, honesty in his expression. Dany felt relief, feeling almost proud of herself for even managing to do a half-decent job never mind 'amazing'. "I just do not know if I will be able to, you know, get the guy back up again if I reach the point now" From that moment, it was Jon leading for a bit, kisses and touches and tongues as their hands roamed once again. Dany felt the water slop around a bit and wondered if it would be better to get out of the bath for the next bit, if perhaps there might not be any water left in the bath at the end of it. It was hard to get traction in the bath and as she thought on it, Jon mentioned it too. "There's some towels here, let me dry you off"

And so she does let him, he kisses her skin as the warm and fluffy towels dries her wet frame. She towel dried her own hair and helped towel Jon's back and the like. _His bottom is extremely good_ , Dany thinks, feeling herself blush once more. It wasn't something she'd necessarily noticed before but as she was towelling him off she almost had the urge to bite it. She suppressed it though and through the towel to one side, suddenly feeling naked once again. 

Jon led her over to the beanbags by the fireplace, which was roaring and coating the air in heat. they both knelt down in front of it, looking into one another's eyes, loving the other person unconditionally. And it's in this moment that she finally realises everything she's ever wanted is in front of her and it always had been. She was just too hurt to notice. "I want this"

"I promise I'll try not to hurt you, if it does, you got to tell me" He asks of her, to which she nods. She lies down on the fluffy rug and rests her head on one of the bean bags, getting herself comfy and watching Jon as he runs a hand down her chest and stomach before landing softly on her gentle area. She feels a jolt run through her as his finger lazily glides through her folds and touches her wetness. She can't help but moan, it's an involuntary response to the joy she felt in that moment.  "Merlin, you're so fucking beautiful"

She tries not to flush red, but the heat from the fireplace and his adoration means she looks roughly similar to the Strawberry cheesecake she loves so much. She's wet too, and she knows that's a good sign, lubrication means it won't be as uncomfortable. He kisses her there, loving her softly as so she knows she can trust him. And she does, with ever single fibre in her being she trusts him, like she never has anyone else since or likely ever will. 

Slowly, he spreads her legs a little, so he can get in position and Dany is almost playing a waiting game. She breathes in deeply, crossing her arms across her chest. Jon asks her to uncover them immediately, saying he wants to look at all of her if she was okay with that. She waits a moment but she does it, feeling his gaze upon her. "You ready?"

"Yes" She kisses him, wanting this, wanting him badly. And so, being carefully not to hurt her, he slowly slides himself inside her. He's not far inside when she moans loudly, her body not used to this, especially in such a tender and loving way. He asks her again if she's okay, and once again she tells him she is. He continues to push himself into her, almost reaching her hilt when she moans again. "Stop a second, please"

He does, as soon as the word came out of her mouth, she needs to get used to him, stretch to meet him. It is painful, she knew it would be, but by breathing deeply the pain begins to subside a little and the pleasure begins to show itself. A few more seconds and she speaks again, telling him she's good. He pulls back, creating the back and forth motion needed for them both. The sudden loss of him feels weird, but when he pushes back in it feels right again. She arches her back, allowing him in easier and finding it more pleasurable when she does so. 

He presses himself into her fully, slow again at first, but building more trust between them. He almost lays flush up against her and places a hand either side of her shoulders, kissing her neck and he begins to build pace in his back and forth. She's on cloud nine at the double hit, fire across her neck and breast and swollen tingling down in her vagina. "Oh, baby girl" She mumbles his name in reply, his own words having an affect on her. He likes it, and asks to hear her say it again. "Say my name, kitten"

"Oh, Jon" She's almost crying, in joy rather than pain. She never thought it could be this pleasurable, never thought sex would be such an intimate and personally rewarding moment. She never believed that after the horror she was put through that she would have this moment in which she was on the edge of something so beautiful with a man she thought she hated but loved deeply. It blew her away, all of it. 

"Again, baby girl" He asks again and she can't help but give him what he wants, he's giving her what she wants and as the fraction between them builds, she can't help but almost shout it, tears rolling down her face in joy as she throws her head back in euphoria. Their skin is sticking because of the heat and sweat their body's have created, but they don't care, it ass to the experience. 

"A little more please" She moans, almost thrashing in Ecstasy. 

"Tell me, Dany, tell me what you want" He asks, thrusting deeper. Dany's legs part a little more, giving Jon full access. 

"F-faster, please" She almost begs, wanting him to give her the orgasm she wants, the one she's chasing down. She's almost there, and when he goes faster, not much but just enough, sliding in and out, pumping at just the right speed, she's on the edge. "Oh baby, oh Jon, please!"

Within minutes, they both cum, her first and Jon just seconds after. They're both breathing heavy, the event, even though it wasn't hours long, still was beautiful and sweet and touching. She's sighing in relief, having done it, finally become one with Jon like she wanted. And he's looking at her with such love that she knows she is mirroring in her own eyes. He's still inside her for a moment, both of them not wanting the moment to be over, relishing in each other. She kisses him again, their love pouring out of every pore on their body, caressing each other. There's a temptation, to go completely to sleep when he does pull out of her and roll to the side of her, them both laying on the rug and looking at each other. They're raspily breathing, almost wanting to cry at the moment, at everything that's happened. 

"You alright?" He asks, sighing as he seems content. 

"I love you, Jon Snow" She answers, a sleepy smile on her face. 

"I love you too, Daenerys Targaryen" He replies. 

She's giddy. Somehow, the way he said it then, was as if he'd said it for the first time once again. And this time, it was forever. 


	98. Remembering the Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes I know, we're so close to the end, and yes I know you all love the room. 
> 
> But remember, if you ever feel like you're missing it, just ask me what Jon and Dany are up to at that moment in time and I'll let you know. 
> 
> Here's the sad after the hype. 
> 
> It's a happy sad though. 
> 
> Shannon 
> 
> Xx

"I understand about being caught in the maelstrom of feelings triggered by the death of a loved person. My mum and Dad died a few years back in a break in robbery and murder at the Leaky Cauldron a few years back. I was here at school, in potions class to be exact. I still remember the smell of the cure for boils, I still remember my best friend and our now head girl, Daenerys Targaryen showing me how to properly crush Snake fangs in a mortar, I still remember Professor Lys' worried face when he came and collected me from the lesson"

Missandei read aloud as the entire student body of all three schools, parents and ministry officials gathered in the hall. She was brave talking about this, Jon had never heard her speak about the death of her parents before, she'd always kept quiet about it, even for her. Dany had known the facts he assumed, but she'd never full cried about it in front of anyone, she just got on with life living with her auntie instead Dany had said. 

"I know finding the clarity can feel overwhelming in an event like this" She continued. "There is so much we wish we could have said to them, so much we wish we could have done for them and so much we wish we could've done with them. As last words, I got the opportunity to tell my parents I loved them, and that I'd see them again at Christmas. But I didn't get to do things for them in the way I wanted, they were taken from me too quickly. And I never got to go back to our home country of the Dominican Republic with them, we always said when I graduate from Hogwarts that we'd go. And now I don't get to do that with them"

There was an uneasy silence, but Jon knew that people were being affected by contents of what she was saying. He definitely was, he understood her meaning straight away. "She's doing great" He whispers barely audibly to Dany who was sat next to him, tears of pride in her eyes. "So great"

"As I look around the room, I see mothers and fathers who have lost their children, brothers and sisters who have lost a loved sibling, friends who have lost their best bud and teachers who have lost exceptional students. Trying to compress a whole life of one student into a few minutes seems impossible, almost an insult to their memory, never mind that of thirty six who gave their lives defending our peace, defending our school and education. But it is possible to honour them with just a few words. When I was asked to deliver this eulogy I was so terrified. As some of you know, I have a fear of speaking, and with love and support and speech therapy I wouldn't have been able to do it. I wouldn't be able to give comfort to you all, in this moment. "

Jon is thinking about Robb in this moment, wondering what his last words were to him, forgetting them in the blur of the memory, unsure if he said anything profound. Most likely not. He didn't get to see Robb because the best man at his wedding, that's a big regret. Watch him fail several marriages like he always jokes about and father three different children with different women. Jon smiles at the memory of that conversation, never wanted to be tied down to a woman he used to say. 

"I've come to realise that a eulogy is a mirror reflection in some ways. We listen to the stories told to hear and see in our imagination what the life of our loved one was all about. We want to understand their lives, to have it make sense to us. And while I did not know all of the students personally, for it is a big school, I did know the three year sevens who died, as two were in my house and one was a prefect and a dear friend. Laurie Berkel, was my Herbology buddy" She is holding it together, Jon can see, but he's never seen Missandei be so resilient to give in. "I would do her homework in exchange for her doing the practical side. I could never get a Venomous Tentacula to calm down the way she could. And our third accomplice in this Herbology fiasco, was one Gendry Waters, sat down there. He would distract the class while Laurie caused the Venomous Tentacula to try and grab the Slytherins we didn't like as we shared a class with them"

There's a laughter that spreads across the room, it's almost haunting. 

"It's surreal that I'll never get to see that brilliant smile of hers anymore" She paused briefly, letting the moment sit. She began again after about ten seconds. "And the other, was Hannah Matthews. I didn't know Hannah very well, not many people did. She liked to keep to herself but would join in with house activities when she felt like it" Hannah's mum, two rows back from Jon, was sniffling loudly at the mention of her name. "I understand she died defending the boathouse, helping students into the secret passageway back into the castle. She was a real hero, she saved a lot of lives yesterday and forever we will be thankful for her actions"

Jon felt dread wash over him as he realised that Missandei would be talking about Robb next, and as he felt Dany's hand on his left, Theon's on his right, he knows they are both unprepared for whatever it was she was going to say about him. _We love you Robb, we miss you brother._

"Robb Stark, I knew the most. We only started hanging out this year, but he became a dear friend very quickly. Many of you know him as lovable and charming Robb Stark, as the record holder for the most successive detentions for being caught in a broom cupboard snogging another student" She pauses as there's laughter across the room, it was something on Robb's record that he was proud of, Jon knew as such. _All the ladies will be wanting me to take them to a broom cupboard because of my_ _notoriety_ , he'd once said, _they get to live a fantasy out with Robb Stark and I get lot's of snogs._ "He may have lived the life some of us wish we had, care-free, relaxed. But when the time came, he stepped up and defend the castle with everything he had. He died saving another student, hit square in the chest with a killing curse from a coward trying to murder his own daughter. We will never speak the coward's name, but we WILL always remember Robb's sacrifice"

Missandei speaks for about roughly another five minutes, talking about the other students who gave their lives before summarising her speech for those who were ready to light their candles in remembrance. Jon was holding back tears as he thought on past memories. Hanging out by the fireplace in the Gryffindor Common room as they tried to power through a divination essay, Gryffindor Quidditch training where the three of them used to run circles around everyone else who turned up. Being honest with Robb about his feelings for Dany in the dorm... It all seemed like a lifetime ago. 

"And now, join me in lighting your candle as we have a two minute silence for those who give their lives" She announced, Jon could see she was shaking as her wand flexed in her hand and she muttered Incendio at the small candle in her hand before floating it up to join the starry sky of the Hogwarts ceiling. Other's repeated the spell and when the last candle went into the air, the silence began. 

The silence was deafening, a scary sound that even though the room was so quiet you could hear a feather drop, it was still too loud for Jon's racing thoughts. He remembers the night they got back to Hogwarts, when they'd found out about the Triwizard Tournament and discussing it with the lads in the common room, all those many months ago.  _I would've entered then. But I'm not about to die so Professor Lannister can make posters about unity from it_ , Theon had said, and the memory now pangs him in a way that was almost taunting. Okay, Robb had not died from being a Triwizard Champion, and Professor Lannister was honouring his death. But there was something off about it and it made Jon feel completely numb. 

The silence seemed to drag on for Jon, his mind irritated at being allowed to think too much on his lost brother. Everything that has happened this year, all the spying and sneaking and fighting tooth and nail to survive, Jon had endured a thousand ways in which he could've died this year, and still he was breathing, standing. But Robb, charismatic, caring and loving, Robb, was no more. 

"Thank you all for coming" Missandei finally spoke and suddenly there was a large collective sigh. He'd made it through the ceremony, and now it was time for them to go back to their dormitories, as lessons were resuming tomorrow. Professor Lannister had announced the exam were being pushed back one week to allow time for studying, to allow for the time lost the past two days, so at least Jon had something to busy himself with as to not think about Robb until his funeral, whenever Ned and Catelyn decide that will be. 

They waited in their seats for the hall to empty, a sea of people rushing to leave whether through other meetings, arrangements for their children or because they couldn't physically handle being in the room anymore. Jon turned to Theon briefly. "I'm going to check on the girls, meet you in the common room later? I'll get the House Elves to bring up some of the sausage sandwiches you like"

"Sure" Theon nodded, putting his handkerchief in his pocket. "I think I need some time to myself anyways, got a lot to think about"

"Alright mate, see you in a bit" Jon nodded before pulling his best friend into an embrace, supportive but also lonely. He stood up from his set after a while and walked with Dany across the way where Sansa and Arya were sniffling together. Even William Potter was shedding tears. He embraces his sisters, their presence soothes him instantly and they all know that the next few months are going to be the hardest the family has ever been put under. Jon would support them in any way he can, his own welbeing was nothing in comparison to the sweet girls. 

"He's really gone, isn't he?" The eleven year old Arya sniffed. 

"I'm afraid so, sister" Jon kisses her on the forehead and just comforts her as much as he possibly can. He thinks on the many funny moments the Stark Clan have had over the year in this very hall even. Arya announcing she'd found Robb's collection of naughty magazines, the incident in the Library where Sansa had had a spider put on her by Joffrey Baratheon, the boys making bets with Missandei about his relationship with Dany. In the moment, he's been annoyed about all these things, but looking back he found himself smiling inside at the comradery he had with his family. 

"Jon" Dany whispers in his ear. "Your father's walking over here"

Jon mentally groans but deep down he should've been expecting it. Missandei stands with Dany and the two of them begin chatting leaving Jon to deal with both Ned and Catelyn. He wasn't looking forward to it, they hadn't said much to either of them sicne they'd arrived at Hogwarts, but it was apparent that this conversation between the two of them had to happen at some point. Catelyn once again wore a contained yet steely gaze, and Jon wished she'd just scowl at him like she wanted too, it would make everything easier then. 

"Wonderful speech Miss. Naarth" His father nodded in the direction of Missandei who thanked him before walking over to Greyworm with Dany where the three of them shared hugs and smiles. Jon found the air awkward, but he wasn't going to be the one to speak first, he would listen and not rush into things. "So, Sansa says you're still planning on moving out and going to live with Miss. Targaryen"

"Yep" Jon nods. "We're putting out winnings from the Tournament into a place for us" 

"Smart boy" Eddard smiled, something rare and slightly off putting to Jon. He wondered what it was he was up to, if he had an ulterior motive to the niceties he was making here. "Have you found somewhere or do you need help in finding something? I can give financial advice, or even get you onto a home buying plan with Gringotts if you wanted to, that is"

"We've got a place sorted, hopefully. Professor Lannister got in contact with a guy renting a shop and an apartment above in Diagon Alley. We're going to crash at Theon's place for a couple of weeks while we get the paperwork all sorted and get all our furnishings together. His dad has a huge house and so there's plenty of space for us to stay for a little while" Jon feels bad immediately, noticing the sad expression on his father's face. He quickly resolved the issue. "But thank you for the offer, I appreciate it"

"No worries" His father smiled back. "If you do need help with anything, let me know" Jon felt awkward, he'd never engaged in a heart to heart in this way. Usually they would just be complaining at him for something and he knows that something will be said sooner or later, even if they're both holding their tongue. "We will be getting going soon, we've got a lot of preparations to make for Robb's funeral, I'll get Professor Lannister to arrange a floo network so you can come, both of you"

"Okay..." Jon nodded, wanting to back away from this awkward moment. Suddenly however, resolve settled into him and so, he couldn't help but being a questioning little shit, like always. "So are you going to both tell me why you're acting like this with me or are you just trying to be civil for civil's sake and don't actually care about me like you always haven't?"

"Jon!" He hears Sansa proclaim but he does not back down. 

"Son, nothing is wrong, we're not acting in anyway. We're tired and we've lost a son" Eddard tried to defend himself. 

"And I've lost my brother, but lets be real here. Catelyn hasn't blamed me for Robb's death or even suggested she wished it was me instead which I know she does wish, and you haven't even mentioned the fact that being on the school governors board, you've known about all of these attacks and you formulated the opinion that you would be better suited to being Headmaster than that of our greatest teacher of all time, Tyrion Lannister" Jon felt a weight off of his shoulder as it all come pouring out. "You haven't even asked me about my relationship with Dany, you haven't asked me how I'm coping, you haven't remotely shown any interest in me whatsoever and no it's not a surprise, but for gods sake not even a courteous 'how are you holding up, son?'" 

Eddard looked as if Jon had spoken such a cutting remark that he would break any second, but Jon would not ignore the elephant that was clearly in this room. "Son I don't think I'd be a better head teacher than Professor Lannister"

"Then why try and make his life trouble here like you have been doing?" Jon quizzed. 

"Because I have-had four children who go to this school and not knowing if they were going to live or survive pushes you to make irrational choices and decisions" He reasoned. "No, I've not been the best father to you, but you may not have my name, but you definitely have my blood, and I care about you, Sansa, Arya, all of you enough to try and stop these attacks that had been happening"

Jon was still being stubborn, even if he could see Ned's point of view. "I'll never forgive either of you for the treatment I've had in the first eighteen years of life, you do know that right?" Jon felt relieved to finally say it out loud. A fact they all knew but a fact that made everyone know exactly where they stood. "Never"

"I don't expect you to" Eddard nodded. 

"Fine" Jon sighed. "At least we know where we stand"

The tension in the air was palpable, with a knifes edge waiting to cut through it. Catelyn's gaze was full on steely now and somehow he feels better knowing she does resent him staying live instead. He nods slightly before turning away from the family and walking towards Dany, his future. He would still speak to the girls, and he would be civil at Robb's funeral, but never will he forgive them. Turning back to face them, his eyes meet Catelyn, his brain wanting to ask the question he'd been fearful off for so long. 

"Do you really hate me?" He asks, almost wanting to whip his wand out and duel. There's a pause, she doesn't say anything but she nods ever so slightly. Arya gasps and Sansa stares daggers at Catelyn. Jon finds it easy to accept, easy to breathe now he knows the truth. "The feeling's mutual"

He didn't look back, only taking Dany's hand, the hand of the woman he loved and who loved him back, the woman he finally got to become one with, and left the hall to walk the castle with and plan for the future. Six weeks of Hogwarts remained, and with it, their freedom would come along too. 


	99. Leaving Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After 98 chapters, I break tradition. It's the second Jon chapter in a row. 
> 
> What? Yes, two chapters from Jon's perspective in a row. 
> 
> Why? Because the 30'000 words (roughly) Epilogue, is from Dany's perspective. 
> 
> Deal with it fam. 
> 
> Also, the Epilogue may be up as late as Sunday, like I said. It's very freaking long.
> 
> Anyways, thank you all for coming on this journey with me, I cant believe this is the end of the arc. 
> 
> Shannon Xx

Six weeks passed in a whirlwind for Dany and Jon. Even though all the horror and chaos of the attackers and the Tournament was over, head duties never slowed down. Robb's funeral was a quiet affair, just for family and Dany and Theon. Jon managed not to cry during the whole of it and still surprised himself that he could remain civil with Ned and Catelyn despite everything. Dany cried, and his sisters Sansa and Arya weeped for days after. He understood, he felt the pain, but when the casket closed on his body, and he was placed into the earth below a beautiful apple tree, his mourning stage was over, and the healing stage began. 

A week after the battle, Rhaegar turned up at the school and for three hours he and Dany went over everything that happened with him. Dany had been annoyed that he hadn't been there to fight with them, but she had not realised that he was on holiday with the Martell family in Egypt and so he had not discovered what had happened until the day before he'd come to the school. He'd travelled onto the next Portkey home as it were and was here now which was all that mattered. And so both of them felt better about it all. They had his wedding invitation too, he'd handed it too them personally, August sixth which would have been Rhaella's Sixty-fifth birthday this year, Dany informs him and so they make not in their busy schedule for the summer to attend.

Studying, prefecting and detention cover was a nightmare, no one wanted to give anyone cautions for wayward behaviour as everyone was lashing out or crying and struggling to cope with their emotions. They were all children after all and the amount of people Jon had just let off with a warning for kicking statues and the like was in the high twenties. He'd let them all off, he just couldn't bring himself to tell these children how they should and shouldn't be feeling. The statues could be repaired in an instant anyway. And studying was all he did too, even if every night after prefect duty he sneaked into the room with Dany for a kiss and cuddle. 

Theon was also doing fine eventually, he had initially seemed more heartbroken over Robb than Jon, he'd always viewed him as his won brother after not having one of his own. But funnily enough, he'd actually began the healing process quicker than Jon, and by that he meant he'd found himself attached to Margaery Tyrell's mouth more often than not. But they'd both agreed to give it a go, their childish selves in the past and going into the future as adults. 

By the time the last day rolled around, trunks packed and being loaded onto the trains, Jon felt a sombre mood as he looked at the castle behind him and thought of the many great memories that had been shared there. The whomping willow had broken his leg in second year after he's tried to sneak to the shrieking shack, he'd played his first Quidditch match in third year, having being selected. He doesn't remember much, he was hit in the head with a bludger early on, but it was still a feeling of joy to remember. He first spoke to Dany in the potions classroom in second year, borrowing a quill from her as he'd left his own upstairs. 

_So many memories..._

Jon is pulled out of his brooding thoughts by one Professor Lannister, who is also boarding the train. Jon always thought that he just lived at the school, but perhaps the teacher had decided he was going to go on a holiday, he deserved it more than all of them. "Mr. Snow, Miss. Targaryen, may I have a quick word with you? I promise I won't let you miss the train"

"Sure" Jon nodded as the walked over to a more secluded area of the platform, away from the ears of the other students. Jon wondered what he could possibly need from them any more, they'd given their badges in, they'd finalised everything, swept the school for straggling students and given Professor Lannister all the paperwork he may need from them for his files. 

"It's good news" He says almost cryptically initially, but he pulled out documentation to which Dany gasped in a sound so pure and beautiful that he feels himself melt slightly. "Documentation is all sorted and it has officially been sold, the money has gone into your joint account, but I don't know if you would want to give some of it to Rhaegar or not, seeings as he your brother. But your buyer purchased it yesterday and it's all gone swimmingly"

"Who bought it?" Dany asked as she takes the paperwork in her hand and looks over the amount for which the property was bought for and finds her eyes widening in disbelief. In muggle money, Dany's six bedroom family manor would go for over a million he knows this. Jon sees the glint in Professor Lannister's eye at Dany's question and he find himself shocked. _What in the name of Merlin's saggy underpants has he gone and bought it for? Was he really that rich?_ Jon was dumbfounded at this. 

"I did" He confirms and Jon hears the surprise in Dany's gasp. 

"But why?" She says, equally as confused as Jon. They did not want to live in that house, it had too many bad memories for Daenerys and the life they've left behind, she was all for just burning it down to the ground (her inner Targaryen getting the better of them) but Jon persuaded her that selling it was a better option for them both. "Why would you want to buy the house where it happened to me all those times?"

"Well, firstly. I wanted you both to have enough money to throw at your cafe, for you to be comfortable for years to come" Tyrion stated, a reason which made Jon realise just how much of a father figure in his years here at Hogwarts. He couldn't believe his next few years out of Hogwarts were being supported in such a way. "Second of all, I don't intend to live in it, I intend to sell the furniture and redo the house into a non-profit organisation, in honour of you of course"

Dany's eyes widen. "Me?"

"I intend to turn it into a secure centre for Witches who have been victims of Domestic and sexual abuse, ones who need a safe place to hide, if you'll allow me to do so" Professor Lannister asking her permission was the nail in the coffin, she began crying on the platform, emotional at the kind gesture that he was going to undertake. She said that if she'd known his plans she'd have given him the house for free, knowing there were people out there who needed shelter more than she did. She nods, agreeing that it's a good idea. "Thank you both, now is there anything else you need before you leave?"

Jon couldn't believe that after everything he had done for them, and everything they'd all gone through together, he was still offering to do more for them. Jon didn't want to take advantage and when Dany started telling him off for worrying too much about them he found himself inclined to agree. 

"You deserve a break" Jon agreed. 

"I am going to have a break, booked a nice trip to the south of France, wine-tasting, soaking in the sun, recharging the old mind with some good books" He confirmed, holding his little suitcase as they all began to walk the platform down to their carriages. Students were saying goodbye to each other, still crying after the stressful year they'd had. "I believe my father will be stepping down after all the paperwork for the debacle had gone on, there will be calls for me to replace him, I'd rather not be here when all those rumours start"

"Stepping down? There wasn't much he could do though, no one could've predicted what happened, and he did bring justice for Dany too!" Jon didn't know why he was defending Tywin Lannister, on the whole he had not been the best Minister for Magic, but he hadn't been corrupt like everyone had thought he was. 

"My father, will be Seventy next month, and he is not as fit as he'd like to be. He will announce his successor in due course and will finish his ministry carer the way he wants to. I don't think anyone can blame him for that, even me" Tyrion reasoned. "And besides, there were hiccups that some people cannot forget, the break in at Azkaban was the last straw for him. He will be okay, I'm sure. Maybe my own relationship with my father can be healed, but I know It's unlikely. He will always prefer Jaime over me, but I don't blame him. I prefer Jaime to him and our sister too" 

Jon has to chuckle at that, such wit even after such a violent year, how he managed it he didn't know. 

"And what about you?" He asks them both. "Any holidays?"

"No, but we have a wedding to attend, I think that will be nice" Dany sighs, Jon  knows she's thinking of attending a wedding of her brother's to a woman she hasn't even met yet, neither of them has. They'd have to make time before then to pop over and introduce themselves. But one step at a time. "I think the quiet life is what we need for a bit, too much has happened and I know I could sleep for weeks"

"I understand that" Tyrion chuckled. "Well, I'll be off to the teacher's carriage, thank you both, again"

"No sweat, Professor" Jon nodded. 

"Please, you're not students anymore, call me Tyrion" He bowed his head and began to walk away. He stopped briefly, and turned back around. "Oh and Jon?"

"Yes, Professor?"

"Do make sure you register yourself as an animagus, I'd hate to see you get in trouble again!" He winked, leaving Jon astonished before slipping away into his carriage. How did he know? That man clearly knew everything. Perhaps he even knew about the room, perhaps he let them be there, even if it was most of the time counter productive them being in such a place? He was a complete mystery. 

Both he and Dany found Theon sitting in a carriage with Gendry, Missandei, Margaery, Sansa, Arya, David Melleby and Jazz Quench, it was a tight fit but they got in when Arya announced she'd sit on the floor as she was so small. William was nowhere to be seen, but Jon remembered he was picked up straight from the castle by his mother so he did not need to be on the train. They don't say much as the carriage and train are pulling away, only looking out the window at the beautiful castle, wondering if they'd ever see it again. It's quiet until the trolley lady comes down the hall an hour into the journey. 

"A packet of drew-balls and a liquorice wand please" Dany asks, Jon doesn't feel like sweets but he does end up stealing a drew-ball off of her. It's at this time she decides that they all cannot go the entire journey without speaking, she might go mad. "So, what are everyone's plans now for the summer?"

"We're going to St. Mungo's" David said about him and Jazz, who were sharing some every flavour beans, being careful as to which one they were getting. "We've gotten accepted into their trainee healer programme and hope to complete training within two years" Suddenly, David's face screwed up. "Urgh- Parsnip!" 

"Wuss" Jazz snorted. "What about you two? Theon said you're crashing at his for a bit"

"We are" Jon confirms. He glances at Dany who nods. "Providing the NEWT results come back okay in August, I will be going into Auror training, I did an internship there last summer and the Minister has put in a good word for me. I think I've got enough experience and skill to do so" He tells them. There's an agreeance among them all that he'll be one hell of an Auror and he can't help but feel his face flush. "As for Dany, we've got the paperwork for a shop and apartment in Diagon Alley. She's going to open her very own Bakery"

"A bakery?" Margaery says in surprise. "But you could be the greatest potioneer alive, why a bakery?"

"Well you see, it's an experimental bakery. Love cakes, Bitter biscuits, Terrifying toffee puddings and much more, I've got a whole forty different types of cakes and twenty different drink ideas all ready to go" Dany smiled, they were both excited at the months to come. "I hope you all know if you come you'll get discount, I'm even working on some Vegan bakes for the likes of you, Missy"

"Good girl" Missandei smirked. She hadn't been completely herself since Greyworm went back to France, but they were keeping in contact via letter, so maybe she'll be going to France for the holidays, it wouldn't surprise Dany. "I'm going to have a break and review options in August I think. I definitely want to go into Languages, maybe work at bettering communication between different wizarding ministries would be cool"

Sansa and Arya would be coming back to school, but they said they'd like to take up hobbies such as languages in Sansa's case and archery in Arya's. Jon could see it now, passerby's at the front of the house, accidentally getting arrows in them because of Arya's bad aim. Gendry stated he really didn't know what he wanted to do, maybe work in the sports sector but that he wasn't really bothered, as long as he was healthy and had a roof over his head. Margaery said she was going to go into politics, hoping to make a difference for those who are short on money because of the rich taking large cuts and the poor getting nothing. Dany found that to be a great idea, and Jon had no idea that Margaery was even into that side of things. 

They spoke for hours, games of snap, dominoes and singing even occurred as the six hour journey slowly went by, the fields and forests and lakes they kept passing all looking the same initially. But eventually, the greens of the English Countryside were swapped with the browns and reds and greys of the outskirts of London. They were really finished at Hogwarts now, they were graduated students, going out into the big wide world. 

"It feels strange, seeing London again. Knowing the next time we come to Platform Nine and Three Quarters may be when we bring our own children" Margaery sighed, all of them recognising they were only ten minutes out from their stop. "Almost feel like I'm dreaming"

Neither Jon nor Dany said anything, but he definitely agreed. It was strange to be back, strange to see the Victorian brickwork of London and the bustling of life after being confined to the halls of the castle for so long. There's something said about going crazy in the school, about feeling completely left out from society, Jon was just happy he had a place to be away from that all, the room coming into his mind. He'll miss it, the books, bean bags, the warmth the fireplace gave, the bathtub...

No one says anything as the train slows and pulls into the station, a sombre mood seeming to be on the faces of the adults who were waiting at the station to pick their children up. When the train finally halted, everyone in the compartment began to grab their bags with their wands and books and games they'd had for the train journey, and file out of the train. The train guard were opening the luggage compartment, sorting them out into houses and years so everyone could collect quickly. When they leave the train, he fresh air hits and he feels a queasiness he had developed in the last leg vanish from himself. 

They say goodbyes, Jon leaving his sisters with Catelyn, who he did not even acknowledge, Missandei says goodbye as her auntie comes to help her with her things. Dany and her share a moment, before Missandei promises to write when she gets to France safely. Slowly, all of their friends say goodbye and wish them good luck in the real world, David and Jazz going off one way, Gendry another leaving Jon, Dany and Theon to make their way to Theon's house. As they collected their trunks, Jon gives her a reassuring smile. 

"You okay?" He asks, as they approach the barrier. 

"Never Better" She replied, and they both stepped through it, beginning the life they deserve, with each other. 


	100. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, the end is here. 
> 
> I just want to say thank you to every single fucking person who has read, kudos', commented and bookmarked this story. It has been a hard thirteen months, writing the lives of Jon and Dany at Hogwarts, there has been personal things in my own life that have been reflected in the story and hard times the story has helped me get through. 
> 
> You are all so precious and I know the Dragon Club was a big deal for me, but this even more so. I've spent a large portion of my life writing this, and in all honesty, there are decisions I wished I changed now. But that's the thing, you learn and grow. 
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed being on this journey with me as Jon and Dany's story unfolded, and remember, you ever need to know what they up to, just ask. 
> 
> Eh, maybe I'll write a sequel. (Newsflash, this is a joke, not gonna happen)
> 
> But from the bottom of my heart thank you so much. 
> 
> In the comments, no theories or constructive criticism needed, just tell me what your favourite moment of the story was. 
> 
> I'll be back in January with a new story, but in the mean time, go and check out my other fanfic. I have a series called Glorious Reign which has two stories in, Ladies of Westeros and 30th Nameday, they're a world of smut which is fun. If you've never read The Dragon Club feel free to read that while you're waiting, and check out my other oneshots which take place within the actual series. 
> 
> Love you all so much, 
> 
> Shannon Xx

** September 2100 **

Dany stares at the long line outside her bakery, waiting for eleven o clock to come around. Nerves got the better of her, she was panicking about last minute details and wondering whether she was going to have enough stock for the day. She'd been unsure whether or not she'd be busy, as it was a first day opening for an unknown business and so she'd put out and advertisement in the Daily Prophet's back pages that the first one hundred customers get a free regular coffee with every cake bought. And now, seeing the line go down the street, she was wondering if she'd have enough coffee to go around. 

She looked around her bakery, red and black themed with dragon inspired decor, tasteful but still tradition in it's style. The tables were a dark oak, matching chairs with red covered cushioned seats, velvet to touch. The tables were laid with black cloths and in the centre of each table was a small, handmade dragon candle holder with tea lights. The floor was a marbled black and gold, easy to clean and shining perfectly. The walls were Red, decorated with picture frames of different cakes and drinks. She was really proud of the place. I was quaint and her own. 

The name had been a complete pain to figure out, back and forth between her and Jon for roughly two months before deciding. Dany had originally wanted to call it 'The Dragon & The Wolf' but Jon disagreed and said that name was more suited for a pub than a bakery (even if it was a sit-in or take our bakery). So they had both come to the agreement than Targaryen's Treats and Trickery Cafe was the better option, it was alliterated and the writing she'd chosen for the fascia on the outside gave a very Victorian vibe to the place, which is what she was going for anyway. 

 _I wish Jon was here so I wouldn't be so nervous_ , she thought to herself, cursing that he was on a three week mission away as part of his training course in the Ministry when she was planning on opening her bakery. But he'd be back at the weekend, and so on this Wednesday she put him to the back of her mind and focused on the fact she had two minutes before the cafe was open. 

"Okay, the tills are all ready to go, the fresh batches of cakes are out the back and all the boards are up and ready for people to choose their orders from" Missandei spoke as she walked out from the back stock room. Dany turns and looks at her face for emotional support in the moment. She had hired Missandei who was still undecided in what she wanted to do with her career and she was thankful that she had done, along with Gendry who was currently making sure the tables are laid to standard. "You got this, girl"

"I got this" Dany nodded, the clock above the till striking eleven. She nodded at Gendry who walked over to the door, Missandei went straight over to the tills, her little apron being able to be done up at the front because of how slim she was. Dany wished she could do the same, since she and Jon have been living together she'd gained a few pounds from testing and eating cake all day. But they were active and walked every Sunday morning in the Cotswold, a tradition they'd started doing. _You're losing focus_. 

It was hectic from that moment on, the queue constantly busy and the cakes having to constantly be restocked. After the first one hundred customers, it was becoming clear that the Creepy Carrot Cakes were the ones being most popular, customers commenting on their beautiful moistness and the creme frosting to cake ratio was perfect. That was until they had a feeling of dread come over them and kept fidgeting in their seats thinking someone was spying on them. The side effects lasted no more on than thirty seconds, depending on the subjects constitution, but there were days where while perfecting them, Dany spend hours just looking over her shoulder. 

The children that were coming in seemed to be preferring the strawberry cheesecake an chocolate mania cakes. The Strawberry cakes turned your skin completely red like a strawberry and the chocolate mania cakes would make you incredibly hyper after each bite, just fits of giggles and laughter with one delicious mouthful. The place filled withe the sounds of children's laughter and it was like music to their ears. 

At about two in the afternoon, some familiar faces came through the door, that of Theon and Margaery who had bags of shopping in each hand and were smiling ear to ear as they looked around the place. Theon had been over several time, him and Jon closer than ever before but he hadn't been over since Jon before Jon left. So neither of them had seen the final look of the place. 

"Afternoon, Ladies" Theon greeted them. There was a cough from the back of the shop. "And Gendry, sorry"

"Hello guys, you eating in or taking away?" Dany asked as she tucked a strand of her silvery blonde hair behind her air and got her notepad out. They agreed to sit down as they were tired from all the shopping they'd done. Thankfully, a couple had just gotten up and left, leaving a window seat for them to sit down in. Dany guided them over to their seats and made sure there was no crumbs left from the other customers on the table. "What would you like to try guys?"

"Oh, so much to choose" Margaery eyed the boards, licking her lips. Dany was pleased that everyone so far had been enjoying the cakes. Not a single complaint, which for opening day was marvellous. "Okay, I'll have a Babbling Banoffee pie and a Latte please"

"And I'll have a Maddening Mint Eclair, with just regular black coffee, two sugars please" Theon confirmed and Dany wrote everything down for them. She goes past the queue of people waiting to take out and round to the back of the chillers with the cakes in. With her wand, their drinks begin to make themselves on their machines and their cakes place themselves on plates. Within a few minutes she's levitating the tray with everything on over to their table and placing it gently next to the candle. 

"There you go guys" Dany quickly had a chat with them, not long, just a small catch up, and said her and Jon would come over for dinner next week if they were free, or vice versa before leaving them to their cakes. She watched as customer after customer came in and cleared her out of cakes. She watched Theon and Margaery as the former began to threw a rageful fit from eating his cake and the latter wouldn't stop babbling about wanting babies with Theon. 

The day passes and before she knows it, there's fifteen minutes left before closing at five and Dany is more exhausted than she's ever been in her life (the triwizard tournament was nothing compared to crazed customers). There's only one customer sat at a seat and one more at the till taking away a cake, so she begins to wave her wand and clean the store completely. House keeping was not the best part of the day, but if she wanted to open up the next day then it needed to be done. Every Cake was a galleon, so Dany was interested to see what profit had been made today. 

She's busy getting the mop to clean the floor when the door opened and the bell dinged. She speaks as she swivels around. "Just so you know, we're closing in-" She stops dead in her tracks. At the door, holding flowers and in dire need of a wash after being on mission all this time, was a man with deep grey eyes, chocolate hair and a smile so addicting she couldn't get enough. "Jon?"

"I hear this is the best place to get cake" He gruffs, his accent still as tantalising as the first time she realised how attractive it was. She's completely surprised, thinking that he wasn't going to be home until Sunday, in five days time. She slowly makes her way over to him, careful not to slip on the floor, before throwing herself into his arms. He smells good, despite looking like her slept in a hole in the ground all week and if she's being honest with herself she kind of likes that a lot. "I missed you"

"I missed you, too" She sighs, feeling content. "So much"

"As much as this is sweet, even if it's making me feel slightly sick, can you both move out the way of the door, this customer needs to leave and we need to lock up" Dany hears Gendry complain and instantly she's apologising to the customer. They close the door behind them and all three of them breath a sigh of relief. Missandei gets to cashing up and working out the profit given there was a thirty galleon float in the till before they started the day, while Dany just coos over Jon as the other two handle things. 

"How was your mission?" She asks. 

"Grubby" He replies seriously. 

"You can tell me about it later" She smiles, telling him to go upstairs and get showered or he wasn't sleeping in their bed that night. He soldier saluted her before disappearing upstairs. Missandei gave her the low down on the first day in which they took over a thousand galleons, and while she was paying them weekly, she gave them an extra ten galleons each for working their socks off. She lets them go, saying a good night before switching all the lights off downstairs and going up to the sound of a shower running. 

Domestic life, was one Daenerys Targaryen was enjoying. 

* * *

 

**October 2100**

Birthdays were a thing they both had to remember in Two Thousand, One Hundred after not celebrating them at the school the year before and so when Daenerys Targaryen woke up on the morning of the twenty third of October to a barrage of kisses and love, she was confused at first. Momentarily, she couldn't understand why and wondered what had Jon feeling particularly giving in the love department, but when she remembered it was her birth and that she was nineteen that day, she felt happy.

He would be off to work soonish, but tonight they'd both planned to enjoy a nice home-cooked meal with cake from Dany's stock (ones that didn't have the weird side-affects from her potions) and listening to the radio on the wireless while lazing on the sofa. She opened her eyes and saw him hovering above her, love in his eyes and a smile so bright it made the sun look like a fool. She wraps her arms around him and kissed him deeply, a morning routine that was common, only on the odd occasion did Dany sleep in when he would get up to go to work. 

They make love in the morning, gentle but full of passion, a real birthday treat for her. Finally she decides they should both leave the bedroom and get ready for their days, and when she enters the living area, she is met with a beautiful surprise. Balloons had been placed everywhere, a large bouquet of roses were on the kitchen side and a bunch of presents wrapped in brown paper packaging and tide up with string. She feels her face flush in her heated excitement, turning to Jon in glee and jumping on him in excitement before she's even opened any of them. It's another few minutes of them making out on the sofa before she actually get round to opening the presents and as she does, she's suddenly hit with a wave of emotion, reminding her how far she's come to be this happy and thankful she's alive and well. 

_I love this man, so much._

She reaches for the package closest to her, a square and flat box that was hard on the outsides and the paper thinned a little in the middle. She carefully undoes the string before she tears the paper. To her surprise and delight, it's a photo frame, Inside, the newspaper article about her bakery, the day after her first day being open it was published in the Daily Prophet of the success of the store and what was on the menu etc. Dany had been so happy with the article and looking at it again in this photo frame was what she hope was the first of many good articles to come. 

She opens the next one, a bunch of chocolates from her favourite chocolate makers, a lady down the street who hand makes all of them herself. There's caramel filled ones, mint ones, orange ones, strawberries and creams, pralines and fudges. She feels her mouth water as she reads the descriptions on the box, she would be enjoying them today, as she went about doing her paperwork for the cafe.

The next package was a beautiful silver chain bracelet with a dragon pendant on the end, shining brightly as the autumn sun shone through their window. She found herself moves at this one and when Jon said she could add others onto it, other charms, she promised herself to get more. Well, Jon had already thought about that anyway, because when she went to open the smallest package which revealed itself to be a clothe back, she opened it and saw a charm of a wolf to go with her dragon on there. 

"You sentimental sweetheart" She gets excited as he helps her put the wolf on the chain and then he clips it around her wrist and the look at them together. She's thanks him again, a kiss to show her love for him and suddenly it once again leads to a nice ten minutes of kissing on the sofa. 

When she gets round to it, she opens her other presents. Missandei sent her some books on welbeing of the mind and interesting cakes to make along with some sweets from Honeydukes, Theon and Margaery sent her a voucher for Gladrags in Hogsmeade, the place she got her Yule Ball dress from. Professor Lannister sent her some books from his personal collection about different times in Wizarding History, with parchments that he's placed in the books that he's personally made notes on. 

Before they can enjoy a nice breakfast together, Jon realises he'll be late for work if he doesn't get going and promises to have a beautiful evening with her when he gets home. So she hears him leave via apparition and set herself up to do all the tasks she wanted to do today. She cleans the apartment, not a full and deep one but enough that she's doing as such until lunch time and the place looks much tidier. She write thank you letters to those who's given her gifts and manages to get some paperwork done. 

By Three 'o' clock she's almost bored with doing her mundane tasks, and so with only three hours before Jon will return from his day of paperwork in the office, she decides to go for a wander around Diagon Alley. The shop had a sign saying it would be closed today so she didn't have to worry about what was going on downstairs in the bakery, or if she'd paid Missandei and Gendry the right amount of money. She goes to Gringotts with her key and takes a hundred galleons out of the thousands sat in their account to treat herself to some new bits to put around the house.

She finds herself going to Apothecary to stock up on some bits for her personal cauldron in the apartment, she goes to Flourish and Blotts to see what books are new and ends up picking on up on potion making she'd never seen before. She buys some house plants and some little knick-knacks to decorate with. She also finds herself wanting to go into the Menagerie to get a cat, but she knows Jon while go mad if she's not even asked him first so she trudges back to the apartment just after five. 

Jon is still not home when she returns so she gets to preparing some veg ready for their dinner tonight, and puts of the wireless so she's got a bit of background noise going on as she does. Jon finally gets home and a strange noise makes her suspicious. "What are you up to, Jon Sno-"

 _No freaking way._  

He appears in the doorway to the kitchen and living area, still in his work clothes but holding a beautiful Bengal cat. He has a red ribbon on to signify the cat is hers to keep and she almost wees herself in glee. Her birthday had turned from a quiet celebration into the best day she's ever had. She calls the cat Ella, after her mother Rhaella. And so that night, and many more to come, it was her, Jon and their new cat Ella, enjoying the evening and relaxing on the sofa. 

* * *

 

**September 2101**

Daenerys and Jon were enjoying a weekend away for their second year anniversary of being together, a contentious subject given Jon believes their first year anniversary wasn't until Christmas when they properly began dating, but Dany wanted to celebrate it from their first ever kiss which was late September time. It was the first time had booked off time at work that they'd actually had something planned other than sex and eating cake and visiting Professor Lannister in Hogsmeade for drinks.

So they left Ella with Missandei who was apartment sitting for them and they were in a small cottage on the coast of Devon and were currently enjoying a picnic on the beach at this moment in time. They'd been swimming in the sea, the water salty and cold but refreshing at this time of year. They'd been hiking through the hills behind the cottage, the trails keeping them fit and spotting wildlife in their natural habitat. They'd been to the local town and walked around the markets there, just enjoying a wonderful break they both need. 

"Hockney's wife told him that it was her or the dog, he chose the dog and now they're getting a divorce" Jon finished his story from work of a man in his department who's marriage was not longer working. Dany had to smile and laugh, he had some funny stories from the ministry and always managed to rope Dany in on the gossip of the day, who is having an affair with whom, who got fired, the dark underbellies of the higher up officials. It's all things she's not allowed to repeat, but as they catch the last Rey's of sun, a cardigan and jumper on as it is a little breezy, they're just enjoying being in peace. 

Dany remembered the night before they left for their weekend away, she'd had a nightmare again, even almost two years later. She'd woken up quickly, knowing it was a dream but still feeling scared from the lingering fear within her. She saw Jon sleeping next to her and instantly felt soothed. But she couldn't help but be anxious for the rest of that day. 

But today was a day where she was doing a lot better, and as they drank mulled wine, ate biscuits and talked for hours on the beautiful white sanded beach, she feels like herself again. "Is Hockney the one that bought the Cauldron from someone flogging thinned bottom ones on the corner of knock-turn alley, or is he the one who was caught sleeping with his secretary?"

"Neither, Harold Whippeton was the one with he Cauldron Bottoms and Jasper Jolocks was the one sleeping with Bethina from accounts" Jon smiled at her and she is sidetracked for the moment. In the sunlight, with his sunglasses on and his hair wild and curly, she finds herself wanting to run her hands through his hair and grabbing him in any way she can. "Hockney is the one who went camping in the Lake District and was nearly burned alive by a Welsh Green that had escaped transportation from Wales to Norway"

"Ah yes, the burnt bottom incident in May, I remember now" She snorts in laughter, having had three glasses of mulled wine and a lot of sugary snack, Dany was feeling a little bit giddy. "I don't know what's I'd do if I ever had my ass burnt by a dragon, I imagine it would be quite painful" Dany muses. Jon raises an eyebrow. "Yes, Jon, I know, I can't get burnt by Dragons, but that doesn't mean I can't wonder about it!"

"You alright there?" He laughs as she lays back down on the blanket, humming a tune she'd heard on the radio. 

"Oh I'm fine, just wondering if you fancied having a little makeout session on this nice blanket?" She starts and can visibly see he's affected by her proposition. "You see the threading on this blanket is of good quality and it's soft too on top of the sand and, I mean it's such a great colour too. I've had a long week what with the stresses of running a very popular cafe and I know you have too with the ministry so I was thinking that maybe you and I could, y'know, unwind?"

"Daenerys Targaryen" Jon starts, a humorous expression on his face. "Are you A, drunk? And B, referring to sex in the most convoluted way possible?"

Dany just giggles like the first time she and Jon properly kissed again, like it was the Yule Ball and she'd poured her heart out to him in their room and now they were dancing outside the Slytherin Common Room, that level of Euphoria. "First of all, Jon Snow, this wine is strong stuff and you were responsible for getting it, so maybe you're trying to get me drunk on purpose" She cackles, Jon rolling his eyes at her dramatic acting. "Second of all, get over here and kiss me before I start touching myself without you!"

Jon did not need to be told twice, their tongues and minds connected in a frenzied kiss. They weren't kissing for long initially, but the need and want of their kisses had grown deeper with each second that ticked. Their kisses become their version of breathing, afraid that if they stop they won't function altogether, a foolish thought but one with which they don't want to to tempt fate. He's a light in her life so blinding she can't help but want to bath in him, soak him up and lavish herself in his love forever, so far, forever is two years for them, and she still didn't have enough of his taste, his scent his adoration. 

The way he kisses her, the way he controls the situation in a way he knows she'll be comfortable, never stepping over the line, always making sure she's good, not being fearful, but attentive and understanding instead, it fills her with such joy, it makes every bone in her body ache with longing. A longing only he can fulfil. He'd had so much more kissing experience than her initially in the early days, but he'd passed on his wisdom, his knowledge and technique. So when he began biting her nick, just light nibble, sending her to high heaven, she should've known how that'd make her feel. 

There isn't a sound more perfect then his moans, the call of birds, the rolling of waves, the wind moving over sand, none of it compares to Jon Snow being undone by her. The way their lips are drawn to each other, the way the air and earth move around them, nothing else mattering, is such an Infinity on high. How could she ever love anything more than him, how could anyone in the entire world feel this way about something?

_Touch me, please, I need you._

A slow graze of his hands across her thighs... A lick of the cool air against her skin... a pooling sensation in the depths of her belly... kisses on every scar, mapping them out as if they were a constellation. They kiss each other's jaws, fumble with their shirts, a small hitch in their moment. They feel each other's exposed flesh and enjoy the soft and supple feel under their own touch. It was magnetism.

"I got you, kitten" He coos, kissing her forehead softly. 

Her nipples become exposed and Jon kisses them in an instant. He teases her nipples with her tongue, lick her raised Areola and suck gently on the nipple itself. Dany's ache in between her legs was growing, a double combination with the euphoria Jon was providing. It's all reminding her of their first time touching each other in such a way in the room, their bodies pressed together in the warmth of their personal space. But it's different, they're both more experienced, more in love if possible. They know each other's bodies like they knew the Castle of Hogwarts itself. The cool air rolled over them while their bodies danced. 

When they returned to the Cottage that night, the bath tub was filled and more memories of past situations filled their minds. They didn't like looking back on certain things, but two years of that kiss was a moment that they wanted to reflect on their growth. Wine and candles, roaming hands, heads flung back and orgasms were achieved. It was a simple weekend, only three days away from ordinary life, but it was one in which they were fully expecting to connect even deeper. 

If such a thing was possible for them both. 

* * *

 

**December 2102**

"Missandei, you really need to go on Maternity, you're working yourself too much!" Daenerys warned her as she shut up shop at Four 'o' clock on Christmas Eve. Missandei was due any day now, and despite Dany telling her so many times, the girl still wouldn't budge and insists she needs the money. Dany had her go on breaks every hour for ten minutes, to drink some tea and eat biscuits, but she was getting tired quickly these days and Dany didn't want to be forced to take drastic action.

"I'm fine" She sighs, sitting on one of the chairs in the cafe. It had been a whole year since She's announced her an Greyworm were moving in together , two years after dancing with each other at the Yule Ball, and not long after that, the news of a baby coming on the way had lifted Dany's spirits in a way she didn't even realise. She had cried for her friend, happy tears over such precious news, but had then wondered when the right time for her and Jon to have a baby would be. 

Business was blooming, Jon was succeeding well at his Job in the Auror Department, finally passed all of his examinations and the like. But they still wasn't ready for it, selfish priorities always came about. She wanted Children, truly she did, but she also wanted them to see more of the world, to develop the business further, for Jon to one day become head of the Auror Department, to get married... She'd have to settle for being cool Aunt Dany to Missandei's child whenever it finally arrived. 

Dany's mind was disrupted when a mewing sound came rushing down the stairs from the apartment and upon a counter-top in the bakery. Ella was holding a letter in her mouth, that had clearly come in the window upstairs and had rushed to bring it down. Dany, Jon always joked, loved Ella more than anything. At night, she would always sleep on their bed, snuggled up to Dany as they fell asleep. But when they woke up, she was always almost on Jon's face, leaving him to grumble and roll out of the bed, moaning about the cat trying to kick him out of his own bed. 

She petted Ella on the head before taking the letter out of her mouth. Gendry cashed the till up, another good day of people wanting delicious cakes and coffees. As she looked at the letter she smiled ear to ear, instantly recognising the hand-writing of that of her brother's. They wrote to each other weekly and tried to visit one another once a month if plans aligned to it. So much time spent apart they loved getting to know each other more and more to make up for that time lost. Opening the letter she read it with a gleeful excitement. 

_Dear sister,_

_I know it is of short notice but Elia and I will be flooing into your apartment tonight at around eight if that is okay. I know you said Missandei was staying at your for dinner but I promise we won't take up too much of your time. I'm afraid I have to cancel our dinner plans next week, but trust me it is nothing you have done. You're still welcome to come tomorrow for Christmas dinner but it's up to you!_

_Will explain more when we get there._

_Hope you are well and that business is treating you well,_

_Your loving brother,_

_Rhaegar._

Daenerys was mysterious of the whole situation, but she let it slide for now and pocketed the letter in her apron. While she cleaned up and Gendry counted the till and safe, she got Missandei to sit down and eat some cake, forcing her to stop working for the time being. Greyworm was doing the late-shift at Gringotts today, so he would not be finishing until eight. He was currently working as a curse breaker for them and so between both he and Missandei, they were bringing in enough to support them both. Dany said she would continue to pay Missandei Nine Months of Maternity at full pay as she had been with her from the beginning, just like Gendry had. 

She couldn't believe she's been open two and a half years now, the time had flown by the range available in store had expanded to different types of desserts, more drinks choices and she was even thinking about introducing a savoury range (screaming scotch eggs were her favourite of those ideas). They'd helped her every step of the way, and while there had been a few hiccups, it had been a ride she'd enjoyed so much, all thanks to some winnings in a tournament that nearly killed her. 

Jon comes home after Gendry leaves, her and Missandei are having tea and gossiping about Mrs. Olivander, who was retiring and passing the business down to her son as so she can spend more time knitting. He hung his coat up before asking what was on the agenda food wise. He said he'd cook if she wanted too, but whoever decided to do it, the other must force Missandei to stay seated. "I'm not incapable of doing stuff!"

"We know" Both Dany and Jon say in sync. They laugh about it, stating that it's the fact that she does too much as to why they were forcing her to stay seated. Jon informs them of his day at work, a large amount of paperwork over the arrest of some young wizards going around wizarding communities and flashing them before letting fireworks off indoors had gone missing. Dany thought he was joking initially but when Jon's expression one of mild irritation she knew he wasn't. 

"And the Auror department are best for that sort of disorderly display?" Missandei seemed shocked, putting her tea down and picking up a chocolate biscuit from the tray in front of her. As she's heavily Pregnant, this takes her roughly three minutes to achieve. Ella, the cat, ends up climbing up Jon's leg as they chat, wanting hugs, much to the dismay of Jon, who always seems to be the centre of the cat's attention first thing in the morning and again late at night. 

They talk some more, eat dinner and by the time five to eight comes around, Dany has forgotten all about Rhaegar until her fireplace turns green and Jon's grabbing his broomstick in defence (not even his wand, Dany has to laugh at this). Missandei snorts with laughter at the twenty, nearly twenty one year old man being afraid of something coming into his living area. 

"Jon, put the broom down before I hit you with it" Dany rolls her eyes. "It's just Rhaegar and Elia"

And on cue, a man, his hair back in his fashionably styled ponytail and his wife with her tanned skin and her deep brown eyes came through the fireplace, leaving dust and ash on the carpet. Jon sighs and puts the broom down, Dany launches herself up and hugs her brother and sister-in-law in one enveloping embrace. Elia makes fuss over Missandei, even if they'd only ever met twice previously and pulls out a tin of sweets they'd brought over with her. 

"Look at you!" Elia sighs, seeing Missandei's huge bump. "When are you due?"

"Four days ago" She laughs, apologising for not getting up as she's got comfortable and isn't sure if she'll get home or not. They all just about managed to get seated on the sofas, even Ella, who was still clinging to Jon, curled up next to him on the other chair. Missandei, sneakily opened the sweets they'd bought over, but Dany still caught her and had to roll her eyes. _Such a sweet tooth since pregnancy_ , she mused. "Yeah she was due on the twentieth, but I think she'll come tomorrow" 

"You're having a girl?" Rhaegar's voice was one of surprise. 

"No, I have no idea" Missandei shrugged. "I have a better with Greyworm, he says it will be a boy, I say it will be a girl" She confirms and there's laughter from then on in. "We didn't want to find out, there was just something so special about not knowing until the baby arrives, I don't know I guess we just wanted to make sure everything we chose for the baby is not based on it's gender, or at least that was the excuse I gave so I could paint a yellow room"

"I hear that" Elia laughs. "We won't find out either" 

There's a moment where everyone is still laughing from Missandei's confession but suddenly, Dany leaps up from her seat on the sofa and stares with wide and excited eyes at them both, unsure if she's understood them correctly. Rae's face is slightly smirking, but she can see underneath it, in his eyes, there's a excitement she's never seen before. Elia goes red and then, she knows what they've come over to explain. She knows she's understood them completely. "Are you actually?!"

"Six weeks" Elia nods in confirmation. 

"OH MY MERLIN!" Dany starts screaming and crying, tears rolling in joy at the idea of becoming an auntie to two babies in Missandei's and theirs, even Jon slaps Rhaegar on the back in congratulations. Missandei goes quiet, or Dany's just screaming that loudly that no one else can think. _This is the best Christmas gift of all time_ , Dany decides. "OH THIS IS SO AMAZING! ARE YOU EXCITED, NERVOUS, SCARED?" Jon's asking her to stop shouting or the neighbours are going to call the Auror department on them. "Oh I can't believe it, this is so amazing!"

She leaps on her brother and hugs him tightly, not wanting to let go, pleased that he's found his forever. Terrible things have happened to both of them over the years and it was exciting that they both were going to find their peace and happiness after it all. Missandei suddenly pips up, causing Dany to calm down a little. "Um, sorry to ruin the moment, but um-" Dany turns to see Missandei looking down at her legs, seeing something she wished she hadn't and then going into full on panic mode. "I think I need to go to St. Mungo's"

It was literally the worst timing, Greyworm had not finished work yet, Rhaegar and Elia had just come over and announced their own pregnancy and Dany was suddenly in a flap about what to do. At least I know she won't be working from now on for a while. It's a huge to do, Rhaegar and Elia said they'll see them both tomorrow where they'll discuss the pregnancy more and leave Dany and Jon to take Missandei to St. Mungo's. 

They're there hours, Greyworm turned up after Jon went into Gringotts and collected him just as he was finishing his shift. It eventually ticked over into Christmas day itself, and Jon and Dany were waiting outside the room for what felt like hours. Dany had fallen asleep on Jon's shoulder while they waited several times, wishing each other Merry Christmas. It's four in the morning when they finally see Greyworm, who himself is smiling brighter than the sun. 

"It's a boy" He confirms and Dany's heart fills with joy. _Sorry Missandei, you've lost the bet_. They wait longer, Greyworm returns to the room and it's a little while before either of them can see Missy and the baby. In that time, Missandei's Aunt Shelly turns up too, the only family she has left and they're all waiting outside until a healer tells them it's okay to go into the room and see her. So they do, enter and see Missandei, with a tiny bundle of joy in her arms. 

Dany weeps, the baby is so small and his tiny fingers are wrapped around Missandei's finger. Jon congratulates them both, a pat on the pack for Grey worm and a kiss on the forehead for Missandei. Dany can't help but feel a little broody as she looks at the small boy in the blankets. She wanted that future, with the boy and the girl, that's all she wanted, even with life going as well as it was. "He's a beauty, Missy"

"Would you like to know what we've called him?" She speaks, tired and confused. They both nod enthusiastically. "Daniel" She confirms. "Male for Daenerys"

Dany's eyes widen, and all she can do is cry.

_Merry Christmas, Daniel, welcome to the world._

* * *

 

**October 2105**

Dany had passed the time by cleaning the floor, scrubbing pots and pans, reorganising the living room around so there's more space for another chair that she had ordered and done general spring cleaning of the bedroom and bathroom too. By the time Jon arrived home that night, she'd been around Diagon Alley and picked up supplies for her own cauldron, done some research into using slug slime in potions and practiced perfecting her recipe for the sloppy sausage rolls which cause the eater to drool uncontrollably everywhere. 

She'd even managed to have time to play with Ella, who was a fully'fledged five year old cat now and was sprightlier than every before, jumping off of high shelves onto other pieces of furniture. But more than that the cat was a great distraction for Dany when there were times she looked back on what their life used to be and a time when she didn't even like Jon. _I was a fool, a beautiful fool who knew no better, Ella_. That's what she'd say to the cat, rubbing it's belly, stroking the head, feeling her cat's heartbeat calming her own down when her head became too much. 

This is how Jon found her that evening, on the floor, stroking the cat and in tears as she remembered her horrible ordeal at the home she was suppose to feel safe in. Jon was all smiles, until he saw the tears rolling down her face. It didn't happen very often, but when it did, Jon always knew the exact thing that would make her feel better, Pancakes. Dany wondered why it was her go to comfort food when she felt this way, she some how thought that as they were Jon's favourite thing to eat it somehow subconsciously made her feel more relax. And so after some cuddles and coos, the cat nuzzling in her lap as she gets on the sofa, Jon gets to making pancakes. 

"I have some exciting new" Jon announces, trying to get her mind off of the past, only the future was what they wanted to look at. "James Abernathy, the Head of the Auror Department, is stepping down" He says as he rolls his sleeves up, showing his forearms, slightly distracting Dany for the smallest moment. She continues to stroke the cat, as she listens. "I have been selected, to replace him"

Dany feels a rush of energy, excitement. She gets up off of the chair and hugs Jon so lovingly. "You deserve it!"

Jon had been working at the Auror department for five years now, fully qualified and an expert in Concealment and Disguise, Stealth and Tracking and the like, highest marks since previous Auror, Harry James Potter. And now, he was fully following in his footsteps. Jon is quick to play down the news, saying he still has an interview stage to go through with the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement before things will be finalised. But he decides to double up on the pancake batter anyway for being twenty three and the only member of the team wanting to step up and put the work in to reflect that. 

"So will your hours be more flexible or rigged?" Dany asks as they tuck into syrup covered pancakes, ten stack high and have to put the cat in the bedroom for the moment as she tries to lick the syrup off of their plates. 

"Set hours, but I will be on call as it were if there are major issues that needs resolving. I'll also be going on mission but it's a lot more secretive than the ones I've been on as a regular Auror" He confirmed, syrup dribbling into his beard he'd fully grown now. Dany didn't know what was happening, but between that and the rolling of his sleeps, she was suddenly feeling warm in the room. It amazed her how her body didn't need much encouragement when it came to him, he literally was so attractive that her mind just wanted him all the time.

 _I want you, after all this time I want you and I know forever will not be enough_. 

"Jon" She says as a matter of fact, placing her empty plate of pancakes down and turning to him, one leg propped up on their sofa, her left arm on the back of it, almost gripping the cushion. He raises an eyebrow at her, confused at the scene before her. She grins at him, bringing her other leg up so they're crossed. Slowly, she moves her arms to the hem of her black t-shirt and slowly raises it over her head. She is wearing a bra, but as Jon puts his plate down, wipes his mouth and tries to put his hands on her skin, she climbs onto his lap and undoes it with ease. 

It's early in the evening, but she wants him to have her now, on this sofa to commemorate their love for once another, the success he's found at the ministry and to the future that they surely are going to have one day. Jon's hand smooth up her back, touching all the flesh there as his mouth attaches to her nipple. Dany is instantly transported to their first time of doing this, as she is often, the good feeling she had then, feeling even better now.  It felt like she was experiencing an opiate to some degree, that euphoric overwhelming of the senses. He was tender, considerate and most importantly, he was really good with his mouth, just like always.

She wanted him to cover every inch of her breasts with his lips, the hardening of her nipples meant she could feel every breath from his lips, every press of his mouth. She felt her belly ignite in hot dragon flames, an ache deep within, so deep that she needed to cross her legs over, but she couldn't, she was straddling him, grinding as they touched. hen, as his tongue continued to flicker her left nipple, and this dull throb became a beacon between her legs, she's decided she'd had enough of the waiting, she wanted him now. 

Dany manages to remove his shirt and her jogging bottoms before Jon took control and laid her on her back, the soft sofa beneath them. His fingers hooked around the waistband of her black panties, a slow and tender tugging of them as he began to remove them. Dany felt cold, the fireplace not burning as much as usual, but a feeling of complete an utter warmth spreading from her vagina. She gasped as the cool air that was present around them, ran over her sex suddenly causing her to raspily breath as Jon's mouth attached to it. 

He spread her legs and pulled her closer, so he could truly begin his lust on her sex. He was within seconds tonguing her, making low, growling noises in his throat, like a predator stalking it's prey, like he'd never wanted to eat anything else more than her sex in that moment, like the pancakes were nothing compared. this was sexual desire, this was lust and want and passion and pleasure all in one scenario, all in one man. It was the wildness within Jon this time around that had gotten Dany all flustered. Every now and then he'd be like this, it was the way he was primal in his devouring of her centre that had caused such a visceral reaction within herself. She absolutely _loved_ this side of Jon, wild and resourceful, but still respectful and caring. 

"Mmm, yes" That was all she could say, she was completely at his mercy. He was spurred on by her whimpering, her wet area becoming increasingly intense. He teased, licked and flicked her clit, her centre being devoured in a bombardment of lust and want. The entering of one of his fingers into her cunt is only more of a turn on. His fingers are huge, and initially it takes a few second for her body to adapt, but as she arches her back into him, giving him full access to her pussy, she eases onto it. 

After a few more minutes, she cums and they both are surprised that no one in Diagon Alley didn't hear them. Between Jon demanding for her to scream his name, and her doing so, it is a miracle they were left alone. Jon, tasting her as she rides out the wave, picks her up in one quick swoop and takes her to bed, where they remained for the rest of the night, in each other's arms. 

 

Sometimes, pancakes were the cure. 

** December 2106 **

Hogsmeade was beautiful and bold, just like she remembered, the snow covered tops of shops and pubs, houses and inns, the trees that glistened and glowed in the winter sun. It was hard to believe that they were walking down this street six years ago just before Irri Dothrak had been attacked, hard to believe that Jon's little sister, Arya was in her final year at Hogwarts. It all still was the same, even if she'd met Theon and Margaery here for drinks a few months prior, so she knew as such. 

"Sansa said she couldn't make it" Jon said to his little sister as they walked down the main street, browsing shop windows and trying to avoid first time go-ers to Hogsmeade in the form of third years. Dany hears Arya snort, it makes Jon laugh. "I know, she promised and she broke her promise like she always does. But can you really blame her? We all know by now how badly she has it for that photographer guy, she keeps modelling for him, she keeps getting gigs to support her drastic lifestyle. So much for her going into Politics"

"I still can't believe she had a rebellious faze and just never left it- it's an improvement on boring book Sansa that's for sure" Arya snorts, kicking snow  out of her way as they make for the Three Broomsticks. _And what exactly, Arya Stark, is wrong with books_? Dany finds herself thinking this, but she doesn't say anything out loud. "Still, she'll more than likely learn a lesson when she finds out the photographer is seeing another fifty models no doubt, all wanting to be the cover of witch weekly. I did warn her about him but like Sansa always does, she ignores me. 'Arya wouldn't understand about this type of stuff'"

"Have I ever told you that you can be an annoying little shit sometimes?" Jon asks, out of the blue. 

"Jon!" Dany smacks his arm. "No need to be rude to your sister like that!"

"What? She can be! And she knows it, don't ya girl!" Jon gets the short girl into a headlock before ruffing her hair up. Dany rolled her eyes and marched on, the bitter winds snapping at her nose and ears. She'd had a busy day already, looking after little Daniel while Missandei and Greyworm went on a date morning, cleaned the bathroom after throwing up in it the night before (rancid eggs were no ones idea of fun) and decluttering the house of stuff. Arya starts trying to push Jon over in the snow and Dany begins to wonder if Daniel is the most behaved human she'd been with that day. 

"Can you both please behave like a responsible adult or do I have to get the Headmaster down here to sort both of your asses out?" Dany warned them as they turned up outside the Three Broomsticks. Dany could smell cooked meals and the like already even without the door being open and she found her mouth drooling. 

"I'm already here" She hears from behind her and turns to see the ageing face of her favourite Professor. She can't help but sheepishly look at him in an apologetic way. "Miss. Targaryen, Mr. Snow" He said, crinkled eyes and a cheeky smirk. He raises an eyebrow as Dany moves out the way slightly so he can see Jon, his sister in his headlock while she tries to punch him in the ribs. "Miss. Stark" They don't stop fighting, even to say hello. Dany is fed up with them both in that moment and just walks into the pub instead. "I believe something stronger than butter-beer might have to make the cut today"

"You want a brandy? I fancy a brandy" Dany decided, taking a seat next to the professor on a table by the fireplace, neither of them being followed by Jon or Arya. They got their drinks before beginning to chat about how life was treating them. Dany talked about how her sales have dipped slightly and that she was struggling for inspiration for new ranges to put on the menu, having gotten rid of not such good sellers and the like. Professor Lannister offered a suggestion that actually benefited them both.

He asked her about her opinions on charity bake-sales as he needed a fix up of one of the rooms in his safe-haven for women that he'd been running since he tool the house off of Dany's hands. They both agreed to do one in which they raise money for the secure centre and immediately get to thinking about when, how and what sort of things she can do to advertise it. They both agreed that she'd do the bake-sale at Hogwarts, where all the students and teachers can buy a cake at the lunch break period and the profit goes to his secure centre. It will be a good way to get kids to send letters home to parents to let them know about the bakery, Tyrion will get some press sorted too. 

Eventually, Jon and Arya come into the pub looking like they'd dragged each other through a hedge backwards. Dany stared at Jon through squinting eyes, she was not happy. "Have you both finally finished? Honestly, Head of the Auror Department and you're play fighting in the middle of Hogsmeade street!"

"What can I say? I'm a man of many talents" Jon shrugs, grabbing a drink himself and pulling up a chair. 

"Yet you still haven't knocked Dany up yet" Arya stated. Dany's eyes went wide as she stared at the shrugging eighteen year old. Jon goes redder that the walls of Targaryen's Treats and Trickery Cafe, embarrassment rife over his face. "What? I want a niece and I won't let Sansa have one before you two love birds"

"Arya Stark, you're not getting a Christmas present this year" Jon huffed. 

"Please" The prefect stood up, spotting her friend William with some other year sevens across the room. She brushes herself down before starting to walk away. "You love me, I'm the only one who has always treated you like part of the family, I'm your favourite, don't lie"

"Pretty sure, Dany's my favourite" Jon retorted. 

"No shit, Merlin" She ends Jon with a cutting line. "I'll meet you losers at Honeydukes later"

Dany has to laugh, Jon's face is a picture as his little sister strolls off from what was suppose to be family time and suddenly she wants to start teasing him too. But she doesn't, instead she continues talking with Professor Lannister, which as it turned out, was an interesting conversation if ever there was one. The Headmaster was up to his knees in rebellious teens. There'd been a spat of people letting Hippogriffs into the school halls and he doesn't know how to deal with it, he had an idea who it was too. 

"You need me to feed some people to a dragon?" She asked deadpan. 

"You'd have to feed Jon's sister to it, you ready for that backlash?" Tyrion cackles. Jon rolls his eyes, of course it was Arya in his opinion. Dany sighed, _why are the stark's like this_. "She is a prefect, yes. But she's also one half of the most famous duos in Hogwarts since Fred and George Weasley, I know her and William are behind it I just haven't caught them yet"

They talk for almost an hour, Jon fills him in on the goings on in the ministry, from secret Santa's in his office to extramarital affairs. Tyrion announces he must get back to the castle as he has a meeting with the minister but wishes them Merry Christmas as he probably won't see them before and says he'd get in touch with Dany about the bake-sale idea. They leave the Three Broomsticks and begin making their way to Honey Dukes, hand in hand, saying hello to old friends they pass by including David Melleby and Jazz Quench, who are walking along the snowy lane with two small twin girls. They'd clearly settled down like Missandei had. 

"Jon" She speaks after finishing their conversation with the two former prefects and continuing to walk up to the sweet shop. "Can we have a baby?"

"How did I know you was going to ask me?" He chortles, kissing her on the cheek, the both of them perfect for one another. "We can, and we will. When do you want to start trying?" It was really that simple, they would from now on try, not even married yet. _We probably should, maybe I'll drop hints about rings to give him an idea to propose._ Then, the idea is pushed to the back of the mind as Arya comes into view, saying goodbye to William who is off to Weasley Wizard Wheezes. "You're in trouble"

"Why this time?" Arya rolled her eyes. 

"You been letting Hippogriffs into school property?" Jon quizzed. 

"Pfft, me? Never"

** June 2107 **

The bed was comfy, she didn't want to move yet this other force in the room (Jon and his moaning) was making her do as such. The sun was bright as the June air softly breezed through their window into the apartment. It was getting warm now in London, and they both had been sleeping with windows open (which was dead annoying given flies liked to come in at all hours) and sleeping with light sheets on the bed. 

Ella even didn't want to be curled up with them on the bed anymore, preferring to stretch out on the floor below. _Silly cat doesn't love me as much as she loves Jon and he doesn't even do anything to warrant it!_ This is the only thing that infuriates her about the cat, Dany gives her so much love and attention and Ella doesn't care, but Jon can be home for all of twenty seconds and she's all over him giving her attention. 

"Get up, kitten" She hears and mumbles in reply. "Dany, come on"

"No, I want to sleep" She retorts, pulling the sheets over her head, feeling like their afternoon nap wasn't long enough. 

"I don't want to go to the meal either but it's Arya's graduation meal and if we don't go, they're going to be mad that they even bothered to send an invite" Jon tries to reason with the sleepy woman but gives up and begins to get ready himself while she lounged and moped about in the bed. She knew they had to go, but whenever they did go to the Stark's house (this is only the fourth time since they left Hogwarts six years ago) it was always tense and full of confrontation that isn't necessary. But it was for Arya, so she had to go. 

The Eighteen year old had only been home from Hogwarts for a week, but she'd sent out invited for a 'hella crazy' party happening at the Stark Estate. Dany and Jon don't think It'll be as kicking as she seems to think it will be, especially with the watchful eye of Ned and Catelyn but for some reason, she'd been allowed to say so on the invite. Jon had responded, saying they'll be there but they perhaps won't stay long, depending on the level of stink eye they get from Cat. 

"Fine, I'll get up" Dany finds that her entire getting ready process takes longer (or at least feels like it) than she wanted to. She manages to roll off of the bed and into the shower, water running down her back and refreshing her with her fruity shower wash. She climbs out, Jon moans she's been ages and has probably used the hot water before she dries herself off and drops her towel to the floor, teasing him, knowing they have to get ready instead. 

"Don't do that" Jon moans, leaning against the door frame as he brushes his teeth. Dany wiggles her bottom as she walks over to their wardrobe to pick an outfit and the dresser to grab some underwear. She chooses a black lace bra that was more for times when she wanted to get some action with Jon and lined up to put on a matching pair of small knickers. "Leave them off" 

"Leave them off?" Dany's eyes widen. "You want me to wear a dress with no knickers on?"

"Yes" He confirms, as he begins to kiss her next. Dany's eyes fall on the clock, they had an hour...

Later on, a considerable amount later on, they knock on the door of the Stark's house and were greeted by a rather pissed off looking Sansa Stark, a deafening wall of noise from behind her too. She takes in their appearances before letting them in and giving them all short hugs before closing the door. It was rather rowdy, and Jon suddenly had a suspicious feeling about the whole situation. As they looked around, the house seemed to be in dismay. Bottles of drink, food, everything everywhere. 

 _I knew it, parents have been shafted out.._. 

"She's in the living room, she's had her tongue down his throat for about an hour if you can pry her away from him" She grunts, stomping into the kitchen to no doubt stay as far away from Arya as possible. The two sisters really hadn't gotten along all year. It didn't seem like Catelyn or Ned was actually here as Dany suspected and where she'd said, Arya had managed to get them to leave at some point. Dany hears her shouting about in the kitchen before deciding they should probably call off this whole thing, as a sign of respect to their parents, even if they didn't get on with Jon and the like. "Urgh, who has had my mango!"

Jon however, was already way ahead of her, storming through the hallway. 

_This will be fun._

"ARYA STARK!" He almost howls, causing a wave of sexual emotion to run through Dany's body. _Woah, where did that come from_. They walk into the scene before them and see some familiar faces and some not so familiar ones. Margaery and Theon, for some bizarre reason are here after having received an invite as well as David and Jazz. Dany didn't realise that Arya was friends with any of them. 

As they took in Arya's appearance, in a short skirt and with her leg up around someone who she was making out with, Dany could feel the heat begin to radiate from Jon, anger flooding through him. It wasn't until after a few seconds, Dany realised who it was she was kissing and suddenly everything made sense. He'd been talking in the shop about meeting someone a little younger than him but actually really liking her and Dany had been suspicious about the whole thing. "Gendry?!"

An all manner of fight kicked off within the Stark house then, complete chaos as Jon and Arya had a shouting match and Sansa rolled her eyes at everything that was being said. Dany didn't want to say I told you so, but she was right, it always ended up like this whenever they came over to the Stark household. Arya was defending her decision to snog whoever she liked at her party and Jon was telling her that with one of his best friends was not the kind of decision she should be making. 

Dany almost feels like walking out and grabbing snacks, maybe talk to Theon and Margaery for a little while if the arguing continued to keep it up, but as soon as she thinks it they stop after agreeing to disagree but Arya reluctantly giving in and making everyone leave. No one wanted to get up, so Jon just left them to move at their own pace and walked out of the room and towards the back garden. 

"We'll talk later" Dany says to Gendry in all seriousness, she can't say anything as his boss, but as his friend, she'll certainly be having word. The man just paled. 

She sighs and decides she should probably go and find Jon, walking in the direction he left. She's longer than she wanted in finding the back door, it was a large house, with loads of garden and landscape too. _Great, you're lost_ , she initially thinks but eventually she finds the large back door and opens it to find a beautiful scene before her. Jon, stood in the middle of the patio, looking out over the swimming pool (she didn't know they had one of these), staring at the sun as it shone down and illuminated his features. 

It's then, she realises that there's fairy lights above them, all twinkling candles, still managing to glow in the early evening sun. There's bouquets of roses everywhere, red and black and beautifully smelling, filling her nose with joy. She didn't know Arya had such good taste, particularly when the party seemed to be happening inside rather than out on the pool deck. _If Ned and Catelyn could see the state of their house_ , they'd absolutely flip, Dany thought, _but at least the garden still looks pretty_. She's looking around, wondering what he's thinking, that is before he turns to address her directly. 

"Daenerys" He says rather formally, making her suspicious instantly. 

"Jon" She mocks back, confused at what is happening. "What's going on?"

"Do you remember when you asked me if we could have babies in Hogsmeade last Christmas?" He said out of the blue, perhaps he was hoping they would never turn out like Arya or the rest of this rowdy crowd. Not that he should be surprised about all this, the Stark Sisters between the two of them were a living nightmare at the best of times, Dany had seen the letters home from Hogwarts. 

"Yeah, why?" Dany replied. 

"Well it got me thinking, which I know, is dangerous" Jon chortles, a sound so beautiful it leaves chills over her body. She studies his face, trying to read it. "I more than anything, want to have children with you, a beautiful boy and girl like you dreamed off all those years ago, and more if you wanted, but the apartment just doesn't have enough space for us both and children when we have them. So, I'm finally telling you, I bought a house"

Dany's eyes widen in complete confusion and slight anger at not being allowed into this decision making. "You bought a house?"

"Yes" He nodded. 

"Jon Snow, why in the name of-"

"I bought this house" He says cryptically.

"What do you mean you bought this house? This is your father's house" _Sometimes, I'd like to hit him upside the head, why is he confusing me so much?_ Dany doesn't have time for this weird conversation, she's mad and she wants an explanation. 

"After you told me you wanted kids, I spoke to lots of different people at work, asking them on how they knew they were ready to take that leap, how they decided to go forward and actually commit to trying for kids. There were several answers I got from colleagues but the most common one, was that you just knew when the time was right. We've been together for over six years, and it's time to put our plan into motion, don't you think?" Jon encourages her to be positive. She's struggling to see the point. 

"You grew up unloved in this house, why would you want to come back?" She really wanted to understand. 

"Father said he was thinking of selling the house to me in a letter a few months back, he said now all his children were graduated or soon to be, the house was too big for himself and Catelyn, that they wanted to move into a nice cottage and enjoy their lives together once again. All he was waiting for was for when Arya got back and so they could speak to her about what she wanted to do" Jon explained. "I wrote back to him and said that we were thinking of starting a family this year but that we'd need more space, he suggested us coming here, buying the house off of him, so I did"

"I see" Dany put her hands on her hips, thinking everything over. 

"I suggested that Arya could move into the apartment, and as she's looking for a job, it'd be perfect to higher her considering Missandei wants to leave in September to start with the Ministry. She could move in there, we could move here, and start the family we always wanted. We can redecorate, move things about, change it up. I don't have a problem living in this house, it has so many more good memories of playing with the girls and... and Robb, that it does bad memories. And we could make our own memories here"

Dany couldn't believe she was hearing this, he'd really surprised her. "You've thought it all through?"

"I have, Father even gave me a discount on the house for being his son, I guess he wanted to do something right by my books" Jon chuckled. "There is just one other thing" He speaks cryptically. He points behind her and she turns to see everyone stood at the window peering out. She spots Missandei and Greyworm in the window and suddenly she begins to piece things together. They're all holding a sign up and when Dany reads the writing, everything clicks into place. He planned this all, there's roses out here because they're her favourite, the patio is beautiful and she was lured here with a fake invite... She turns, to look at her man once more. 

 _One knee_. 

"You are, the most kind, intelligent, selfless, gorgeous human being I've ever met. It's hard to believe that we used to despise each other" He starts, emotions getting the better of both of them. _I can't believe this... finally._ "I think of you as my wife, I always have and always will do, but I want you to make me happy in the honour of becoming my wife legally, if it pleases you so" Dany gasps, muffled sighs from behind her. She has to giggle slightly at the formality of it all, they were for all intent and purposes married. "Dany, will you marry me?"

She smiles brightly, tears streaming down her face at how romantic he is that all the commotion in the living room was for show, and to lure her into his proposal. 

_Give him your answer idiot!_

"Yes, oh my Merlin, yes!"

**August 2107**

Dany was having a full on panic attack, her dress was beautiful, her veil was long and her rose bouquet was lively and filling her nose with a wonderfully floral scent. But here she was, arriving at the wedding location, the Daily Prophet lurking around the place (that's what happens when war heroes turned High ranking Ministry official and successful bakery owner announced their engagement in the local prophet, an old tradition but one they felt welcome to do as such) and she was feeling more nervous that ever before.

She had her bridesmaid with her, Missandei of course, and little Daniel was a page boy. But she'd spent weeks wondering who should walk her down the aisle, given she had no father to do as such. She considered Rhaegar but after a long discussion with Jon, there was only one person who after all the years she considered a father figure. She remembered asking him like it was just yesterday. Tears had filled his eyes and joy spread on his face. 

"You ready?" Professor Lannister asked her as they pulled up to the park they had chosen to get married in, a beautiful white bandstand in the distance as she glanced out the window. The sun was beaming, she could see people gathered and suddenly, she felt excitement, the fear washing itself away. She can see the arch too, with a curly haired man who was soon to be her husband stood at. 

"Yes" She sighs, hardly believing that it was happening. That after all this time, she was getting to marry him. Next week is their Seventh year anniversary of being together and they'd finally moved into the Stark Estate, which Arya taking their apartment. They'd renovated the place a lot, making it more modern but still in theme with Dany's traditional taste. It was the beginning of them feeling like a proper family. Especially now she was...

She pushes it to the back of her mind and waits for the driver to open her side of the carriage she was in, one which thestrals had been pulling. The door swings open and Tyrion hopes out first, along with the Missandei her bridesmaid, and Daniel the page boy. One of the ushers, Margaery, came to meet Daniel and take him down the aisle where he was to through flowers. After that was done, Missandei was met with Greyworm and they began their walk down the aisle, music playing. It must've been odd for them, they'd been married three years now and doing such again was probably bringing back memories for them. 

"Here we go" Dany sighs, getting out of the carriage and letting her beautiful twenty foot long veil flow behind her, Tyrion's wand swishes in the air and tiny fireflies appear before grabbing ends of her veil so it's spread out and they're ready to walk behind her as she makes way down the aisle. Despite Tyrion's height, they still manage to join hands rather naturally as they begin their walk down the pathway. "I'm so nervous"

"As you should be" Tyrion reasons. "You're about to get married"

"He's worth the nerves" She sighs, almost feeling bliss before they're even legally bonded. 

Tyrion chuckles as they continue their small walk. She spots the Stark sisters, looking beautiful in their outfits, even Catelyn and Ned turned up and both are wearing smiles rather than frowns. _I can't ask for more from them_ , she thinks to herself. Everyone who she's ever called a friend is here but none of them matter, not even her brother and his wife who look radiant at the front. It's all about the curly-haired individual stood with the minister at the archway, looking at her with light and happiness. It's a small affair, only about fifty guests or so, but it's perfect. Everything about it is perfect. 

It's only a few more seconds before she reaches Jon's spot and her and Tyrion part. She smiles at her fiancee, looking at him with every fibre of her soul wanting them both to belong to each other officially. He looks stunning in his dress robes, smart and handsome and every bit a man that she wanted from him. They beam at each other, not sure what to say initially but they end up getting it out. "You look breath-taking"

_Stars above..._

The ceremony begins and the formalities bore Dany slightly, only because she wants to get to the exchanging of their vows, she'd wrote an incredibly personal one about her life with Jon and it was completely maddening having to wait to share it with everyone. Eventually, the time came and she whipped her wand out to procure a piece of parchment. She couldn't memorise it, not really. 

"Jon, 'any chance you've got a quill, targy?', Those were the first words you ever spoke to me in second year at Hogwarts. Crazy to think all of this came from you being unprepared for a lesson" She starts to a smattering of laughter. "We rarely spoke for a while, I always kept to myself, people used to make jokes about my lineage and so I'd shut myself away. Then things got bad, I couldn't tell anyone about my abuse, and I was always angry to everyone. It wasn't until Seventh year where clarity was the word of the day in which we both realised how foolish and pointless out fighting had been" 

Jon nodded, they didn't talk about it much but they sometimes looked back on their lives in school and wonder if they'd have gotten together sooner if the events hadn't unfolded like they had, or perhaps at all. 

"After fighting for our lives, and finding comfort in one another, we moved in together and have not looked back since. I've lost many things in my life, a mother who slowly died in front of our eyes, who's life was taken away from me before I could even help. I lost myself when I was subjected to the horror of my brother's abuse. And I lost a father to madness and cruelty, never knowing a true family that loved each other" She was shaking now, getting to the point of her vows where she knew she'd end up sobbing if she wasn't careful. "I found myself again because of you, the fire, the passion, the unconditional love. I have lived life to the fullest because of you, both of us helping each other through the rough times. And in about eight months or so, we're gonna get the opportunity to know a true family, be one that loves each other"

She waits for him to pick up on the hint, a few people in the crowds gasping before his eyes go wide with excitement and surprise. His hand shakily presses onto her belly, and she knows in that moment she's completely done for, they are a family, they are so in love and forever still would not be long enough. "Are you really?"

"Yes" She confirms and they embrace before Jon's even had a chance to say his vows. 

They're an emotional mess from there on out, both of them crying as Jon professes his love for her, and she finds herself blushing within the moment about everything he said. They exchange rings, kissing one another's hands before the minister waves his wand in the air and a beautiful string of light wraps itself around their arms. "I now pronounce you both, officially bonded, as Husband and Wife"

There's applause and claps as everyone in the audience stands up, ready to throw flowers and the like onto them. Dany feels elation as she and Jon kiss once more never wanting to let him go and looking forward to the future as Mr and Mrs. Dany had already said she'd rather double barrel her name than take snow if it pleased him so and he had agreed, knowing that the Targaryen name was continuing in Rhaegar's line with their children Aegon and Rhaenys. 

They walked down the aisle, flowers and teddies thrown into the air and fireworks going off in the sky, despite it being day time, into a new chapter of their forever life with one another. 

** March 2108 **

_She's so perfect..._

Dany had been staring at her beautiful baby girl for the whole twelve hours since birth, she was supposed to be resting on the ward of St. Mungo's but not wanting to take her eye off of the sleeping bundle in her cot, she'd spent her night wondering what the perfect girl was dreaming about. Daenerys had drunk plenty of water now, eaten stuff to get her energy back up, so it wasn't like there was no lack of self-care, she just didn't want to sleep, she wanted to stare at the perfect little girl she and Jon had made. Button nose, tiny hands and a head full of hair already. 

"You need to sleep, kitten" She hears Jon who has come back to the hospital say. He went home to shower and change his clothes and grab a few bits for Dany and the baby, as Dany had a fairly complicated birth and needed to be kept in hospital for a while. Now, he was back, looking more awake and she wondered if she should take this opportunity now he was here to have a small nap. He kissed her on the forehead and held her hand for a moment, a sweet gesture of his love for her. She watches him as he peers into the basket and coos over their newborn baby girl. _He's going to be the most wonderful father_... "She' so perfect, Dany"

"She's half you, of course she is perfect" Dany sighs, leaning her head back onto the pillow in her hospital bed and looking at the scene before her. Jon had pride written all over his face. They'd been through a lot, from the conception of their relationship eight years ago to the birth of their beautiful daughter before them. There had been tears from them both and trials in the literal and metaphorical sense, letters over long distances when Jon was away on missions, they'd gotten through it all and now they had expanded their love for one another and created a human. 

"Perfection in both of my girls, it seems" Jon coos as the little one sleeps. Even though she's sleep deprived, exhausted in every bone and muscle in her body, even though she gave birth not twelve hours ago and looks like a wreck, she finds her cheeks flushing. Somehow, after everything, he still finds time to express his love for her, and that makes her emotionally weak. That and the fact she just went through literal hell pushing a breached baby out of her. "You still undecided on a name?"

Daenerys had been going back and forth on many ideas for a name, old Targaryen ones seemingly not fitting the tiny form in the cot. Her favourite of her ancestors was Daenys the dreamer but both she and Jon decided that it was too similar to her own name for them to call her as such. Then she'd thought of Visenya Targaryen, who was a very accomplished witch, called her wand dark sister and such. She's decided against this name too, it was just too similar to a brother long gone who she'd rather forget about. So she'd been stuck, and Jon hadn't offered up any suggestions of traditional names. 

"Baby girl" Dany giggles, getting comfy as Jon sits in a seat beside her bed. 

"Nice try" Jon snorts, opening a drink he'd grabbed from their home in Stark Manor and began guzzling. Dany couldn't wait to enjoy wine and mead once again, it had been a long time since they'd enjoyed such a thing together. Jon had kept his drinking to a minimal as a sign of respect to Dany, not wanting to rub it in her face. She'd appreciated it. "Whatever we name her, it'll be perfect" Jon adds. "It's your brother's fault, he wants traditional Targaryen names too"

"He's the lineage though, first in the line, he should get to have them" Dany sighs, the pillow becoming a complete comfort to her neck, making her feel like she's sinking lower and lower into the pillow, completely just overwhelming every muscle. Her body wanted to rest, she could feel it now. _Why does it feel like I've ran the halls of Hogwarts for twenty four hours_ , she thinks humorously. "Besides, I think I know what I want to call her now"

"Oh really?" Jon was surprised. 

She'd thought about it, her mother's name almost making the cut but considering she'd named their cat after her she knew that was also an option that was out the window. Had she given birth to a boy this process would've been a lot easier as she'd collected several names for a boy of the Targaryen tongue. She'd not really spoken of the woman before, but she remembered her Grandmother ever so slightly, she died while Dany was very young. Rhaegar always used to say she was a sweet lady who used to give them sweets and cakes whenever he and Viserys used to visit. 

"Shaera" Dany said, feeling the name as soon as it was spoken into the air. "Shaera-Rose Snow"

"You sure?" He smiled, looking down at the tiny sleeping girl in the cot. "Shaera-Rose Targaryen is nice too?"

"Nah, I want them to have your name, I've decided. I'm a Targaryen, but so is my brother, and all his children for years to come will have the name, and their children after them. I mean, we can double-barrel if you want but that's such a mouthful" Dany chuckled, a healer entering the room as they laughed.

Momentarily their conversation was interrupted as tests were run on Dany to make sure her levels were all good. The Healer scolded her for not having slept yet but Dany reassured her she was on the way to the land of sleep now, her eyelids going. She did ask the healer to bring the birth certificate so she could officially put baby Shaera's name down on the parchment. There was a little more back and forth over surnames before Dany gave in and double barrelled the name. 

"Perfect" Jon sighed, as they looked at the beautiful bundle, who was beginning to come out of her deep sleep, meaning it must be feeding time. 

Jon stood up and propped a pillow up for Dany, just so she could get comfortable while she prepped for breast feeding baby Shaera, grabbing a blanket and the like. When she'd positioned herself properly, Jon awoke the lightly sleeping little girl and carefully picked her up from the cot. She awoke with a start and instantly began crying, clearly annoyed she had been disturbed. But it was feeding time, and so once he'd past her to Dany and she had her in position, the crying ceased. 

"There we go" Dany's hoarse voice cooed, staring down at the beautiful bundle again. _She's the most perfect thing in the entire world, how did she come from us, how did this angel become so perfect inside me._ She instantly would do anything and everything to protect Shaera, to make her feel safe and happy and to make her strong and healthy. It was a deep rooted maternal instinct that kicked in so hard. 

For the rest of the day, Dany slept in two hour intervals as and when Shaera slept. Her first visitor after the naming process had been complete was Rhaegar and Elia with little Aegon and the seven month old Rhaenys. Rhaegar was beside himself, and promised to be the best uncle that there had ever been in the world. Aegon too had enjoyed having a little hold as he sat on the chair, saying she had hair like Uncle Jon-Jon's and a nose of Dany's. 

Over the next few days while she stayed in the hospital, Missandei, Greyworm and little Daniel came over with presents and cuddles, Professor Lannister visited with a bottle of wine for her to enjoy in a few weeks time once her body was back to normal and with some nice cuddly toys for baby Shaera. He proclaimed he'd never been prouder of the two of them in all his life but was even more shocked when Dany asked him a very touching question. 

"Tyrion, will you be Shaera's godfather?" She asked quietly, and the question was answered within seconds. He couldn't believe he was being asked but accepted it, saying it would be his honour. 

By the time Dany left St. Mungo's, she returned to the Stark Manor home to a little family get together. Sansa and Arya had decorated the house with 'welcome home baby'  writing all over the place and it had made Dany cry for an hour straight at the kindness of it all. She still hadn't slept much but it was something she supposed she'd have to get used to. Quickly, Shaera became a favourite amongst all family members, everyone coming over to visit at least three times a week, telling them both how they'd been waiting for them both to have a child for the longest time. It still didn't seem real to her, even after a couple of weeks.

But it was real, and it was heaven. 

A baby girl for them both to cherish. 

**July 2114**

The Quidditch world cup 2114 was a spoken about event for months in the lead up. Held in the Yellowstone National park, under secrecy and at night when the moon is full and the atmosphere was alive, Dany was walking along with Jon and their six year old Shaera, twins developing in her stomach at the sixteen week mark. They'd been invited, Jon recently had expressed his wishes to be made Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and so he'd suggested they go as it was a chance for his to schmooze with bosses and get a promotion that would be good for their growing family. 

"Sometimes, I forget how musky this tent can smell when you first put it up" Dany almost threw up as the smell filled her nose. They'd found their perfect spot, near other ministry families and with a good view of the entertainment by the river below them. Jon had been quick with his wand, Dany only just managing to sort Shaera out with her little backpack by the time the tent was up. 

_Show off..._

"Mummy, do you need a drink?" Her child asked her leaving her kind of shocked. She hadn't drank since finding out she was pregnant and now that she was pregnant with twins it was ingrained in her to resist even harder. But it was a well known fact that Daenerys Targrayen like a glass of wine or two when things were not going right. Jon, who had overheard the small child speak howled with laughter and had to sit down for a moment. 

"Mummy is fine, sweetie" Dany just grumbled, entering the tent and leaving her husband to laugh his head off on the floor.

She waves her own wand and reorganises the decor in the room. She makes Shaera's bunk closer to the floor, easier for her to get out, she widens hers and Jon's bed as she's been taking up more than half a bed as of late with her bump and spreading as much as she need to get comfortable. She deepens the sofa as so they're more comfortable than the last time she sat in them and got the pot kettle going so she could make some tea for them both. Shaera giggled as she watched things move around her and went over to her bunk, brown hair in pigtails, bouncing on her shoulders and jumped, landing softly on the duvet and pillows. 

"No jumping, Shaera" Dany raised a brow at the five year old, who looked annoyed, having had her secret plans discovered. Jon finally entered the tent and announced that the minister would be coming round soon, so they needed to be on their best behaviour, to which Dany howled laughing. "Of the three of us, honey, you're the one who fought his sister outside the Three Broomsticks, you're the one who needs to be on their best behaviour"

"I don't know what you're trying to insinuate my love, but I can assure you I can behave myself" He smirks, kissing her intensely on the lips, their arms suddenly becoming wrapped around each other. They break apart and their foreheads touch, Jon's hand is placed gently on her baby bump, a deep sigh resonating throughout the tent. "You're the most beautiful person the world has ever created, do you know that?"

"Jon..." She feels her face blush several colours of red as Shaera's giggling from her bunk reminds them both they're not alone. Thirteen years, that's how long they'd been together now, a beautiful and blossoming romance that still surprised them both. Thank Merlin for her having the courage to kiss her outside the potions classroom all those years ago, for it blossomed love on a completely different scale. "You can't say those things in front of our daughter, not now, I'll need you too much"

Jon cackles with laughter, having a cheeky grab of Dany's ass before kissing her on the cheek, leaving her flustered to go and make sure Shaera was being good. 

It's a few more hours before the game actually begins, no English interest in the competition, they lost in the Quarter final to Slovakia after their star seeker had to withdraw due to an injury. The English team had won the last three world cups however so it wasn't as if it was all doom and gloom. This time around, the finals had allowed for the inexperience but plucky Netherlands to compete against the second best team Brazil, who had won every match they'd played in with a very comfortable victory. 

The minister came round the tents before the game and spoke with Jon for a while, laughter and jokes leaving Dany rolling her eyes, he never got better at telling them. Jon introduced Minister Whent to Dany and he spoke that his own wife has been to Dany's bakery in Diagon Alley many times, saying she does the best carrot cake in the country. Dany told the minister of her plans to expand to a second brand in Hogsmeade and maybe another in Ottery St. Catchpole, just so some of her customers don't have to travel so far. The Minister finally left them thirty minutes before the game was due to start. 

"Come on, Shaera" Dany asked the six year old who was still giggling away in her bed. It had taken another five minutes to convince the girl to move and so, enchanting their tent, they all began to make their way to the stadium, past the stalls and entertainment which were closed for the moment. They picked up a programme and made their way to their seats. They had to climb a little, but as Head of the Auror Office, Jon had got specialised seating meaning they had a decent view of everything. 

"You supporting Brazil, Snow?" A short and fat man asked Jon, who was indeed wearing green and yellow. The other man in contrast was wearing the Orange of the Netherlands. "Such a shame they'll lose by a comfortable margin!"

"Jolocks, how wonderful to see you here" Dany could tell that he didn't mean a single word he'd said. This is the one who had the extramarital affair? "And as for Brazil, they'd defeated all their opponents within twenty minutes, I don't see this going any other way, I'm afraid" Jon reasoned. Shaera was laughing at the man's hat he was wearing, and Dany was trying to get her to stop to no avail. "Forgive my daughter, she'd a bit wild and out of control these days"

"Ah, no sweat, young Snow. We've all been there with our own kids!" The man chortled before wandering off. "Two hundred and ten to One hundred and forty, mark my words!"

Jon grumbled when he disappeared, Dany just giggled and strolled over to their seats. Dany opened the programme and was going through all the different players with and their stats with Shaera when the President of MACUSA, the american ministry, spoke. "Good evening all, what a pleasure it has been to host the 2112 Quidditch world Cup competition here in beautiful Yellowstone"

There was a good ten minutes of him talking, during which Dany found herself wanting to fall asleep, but just then, the games began as the teams came onto the pitch. She saw Orange first, the seven members of the Netherlands team racing around the pitch at a high velocity. Shaera screamed in excitement when they zoomed by her Brazil flag waving enthusiastically in her hand. "Playing for Netherlands we have, Wayler, Van Corf, Van Der Dijk, Visser, Bakker, De Vries and Star chaser earning his one hundredth cap for the dutch team, Jansenn"

Then it was the Brazilians team to fly around, all flavour and samba like they had been for their previous match. Green and yellow fireworks went off in every corner of the stadium and the cheers from the crowds reached fever pitch. There was a beater for the Brazilian team who was a little younger than the rest of his team and he'd been winning hearts throughout the entire tournament, a man by the name of De Santos. 

"And here are the Brazilians, including first time World cup player De Santos, we have Santa Fe, Silva, Dos Santos, Mendez, Ferreira and Luiz" The commentator confirmed once more. He went over their statistics, both teams were worthy to be in the final because of their deeds to reach it, but it was clear that Brazil was the overwhelming favourite. Still, anything can happen in sport. 

Unfortunately, for Jolocks, it doesn't. Two hundred and ten to One hundred and forty ends up being the score, but in favourite of Brazilians who catch the snitch in record time of fourteen minutes of play, and right in front of their box. The seeker, Mendez, saw little Shaera there, and took off one of his arm straps and gave it to her. She was beyond excited. It was a shame the match didn't last as long, because the Dutch were playing very well, their front three chasers were formidable and had so much potential. But that was the way in sport. Jon doesn't brag to the ageing and fat man Jolocks as he walks by, but the annoyance on his face is clear when he sees Jon's green and yellow colours once more. 

For their first World Cup out together, with Shaera, it was a memorable one. 

** September 2127 **

 

September first had not been a day to remember for them in a long time, they hadn't completely forgotten the feeling of boarding the train, it was something they often reminisced over, but being here as a parent dropping a child off, was not something they prepared themselves for. Especially as it was not their first time doing so, it was their ninth time, and eleven year old Jaeherys was starting his first year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

It was unseasonably cold for the first of September, summer had come and gone leaving a crisp chill on the air, moisture sticking to anything it can. The Snow-Targaryen's were almost late, as always, this time around because Shaera was too busy chatting with Auntie Missy about hair-care products than to care about helping her brother pack. Ella II was scuttling around under everyone's feet too, so by the time they actually was ready it was deemed a miracle. 

They arrived at King's Cross Station at half ten, plenty of time in the end, but only because it was thanks to Dany who had yelled at all her children (and her husband, who had managed to get the morning off from his busy schedule to wave their children off) that they were in good time. They managed to avoid all the muggles, who seemed extra pressed than usual, rushing around, going about their routines completely unaware. Walking through the barrier, they'd been hit with a wall of noise, and a gleaming red train awaiting them. They all split up for a few minutes, the conductors and the like taking their luggage to be packed onto the train. Shaera disappeared with Daniel amongst the crowds, and suddenly Jon went red. Dany just shook her head at him. 

Fifteen minutes later, they'd found Greyworm in the crowd who had brought Jasper, their eleven year old who was also starting at Hogwarts. He and Jaeherys were already good friends, so they could at least stick together in that sense. A few more minutes and Jon and Dany's twins were visible in the crowd, talking to their cousins causing Jon and Dany to look around for Arya and Sansa, who were clearly here with there kids somewhere. 

 _We see them every Friday, if you don't seem them now it's fine._  

"Father, you never guess what we've just seen!" Dany and Jon's fifteen year old twins, Naerys and Robb came bounding up to them both in excitement after initially running off to meet their friends, Dany had no ideas of their names. Shaera was two years graduated now, but she still came down to support her siblings when they were being sent off to school, which would've been good, had she helped them get ready this morning. It was always a time of the year both Dany and Jon dreaded, having to send their children off to school, and now, especially with little Jaeherys going, it was too emotional. 

"If you're referring to something your sister was doing with Daniel, I know I saw them, don't remind me" Jon sighed, realising his eldest daughter was growing up very quickly, perhaps too quickly for both their liking. Jon and Dany had done way ruder things at the age of eighteen than their daughter had at nineteen, she would remind him of this later. But it wouldn't make a difference, Jon still felt protective. _I guess it's not a bad thing..._

Dany had accepted the relationship long before Jon. It wasn't that they didn't love Daniel, he was and always will be apart of the family, it wasn't even that he was five years older than Shaera, it was just that Jon didn't want to accept his daughter was ready to date, and now, in their mid forties, they were reminded of themselves at Hogwarts. Dany specifically was reminded about the bathtub, feeling her face flush ever so slightly. Naerys, the three minute older of the twins giggled. "It was kinda gross to be honest, lots of tongues involved. But I'm in favour of Daniel officially becoming a part of the family. Auntie Missy is awesome!"

Shaera, was a Ravenclaw, but the only one who had been in the family and the twins had taken after Dany's side of the family in their sorting, both being placed in Slytherin and for a reason Dany knew why. They were just a pain in Merlin's beard, and they were too intelligent for their own good, it got them into trouble. The attitude was something that had quickly grown out of Shaera by the age of about nine, but the twins... they were a nightmare. _Just look at this incident, no clue about privacy at all..._

"Leave them alone, she hasn't seen him in weeks" Dany warns the twins, them all trying to get through the morning without Shaera hitting either one of them. Not that they wouldn't deserve it of course, they were always poking their nose in her business. 

"We know, she shouted wildly at us for staring at them kissing until we left" Robb chortled. Dany rolled her eyes.

"When will you two learn to stop putting your nose into other peoples business!" _The cheek of them..._ There were some people on the platform staring at Jon and Dany, as they always did. All the children were at the age of which they understood their parents role in society, and how that would bring attention. "Can they not stare?"

"Mother, you need to relax. Father is Minister for Magic of course people are going to stare!" Robb cheeked. "Unless you mean they're staring because the Minister and his wife are dropping their kids off at platform nine and three quarters and if, Merlin forbid, they're as hotheaded and troublesome as they both were at Hogwarts then there is no hope for anyone else" Dany hated how much like his name sake Robb was sometimes. He was seriously a thorn in her side since she gave birth to him and Naerys. Dany glared at him, wondering what stories Tyrion had been telling them. "I've heard the stories"

"Robert Tyrion Snow-Targaryen, stop rattling your mother's cage, only I'm allowed to do that!" Jon warned. 

"Gross" Naerys make a sick face. 

_I swear I will leave them with Tyrion at Hogwarts and never pick them up for the rest of their years here, they were good as gold when he came over because he gave them books and sweets and interesting journals and the like. Stupid Professor Lannister getting my kids excited..._

"You're being uncharacteristically quiet, Jae" Naerys noticed. 

"I think I'm gonna be sick" The eleven year old fears. Dany's seen that look on one of her children's faces before. Shaera was so nervous for her first day, worried she wouldn't make friends or live up to potential or be in the right house. It's classic of eleven year olds to feel such a way, every year the platform was full of them. "What if Jasper is put in a different house than me!"

"Your mother and I were in different houses, we became friends. It's okay to be nervous, son" Jon reasoned. "In fact, I think if you are in different houses then it just promotes inter house unity, stops the whole rivalry. There wasn't much of it left when we was at school, your mother and I only argues because she turned me into a ferret" Jon laughed loudly, the kids had heard this story before. "What a few minutes of my laugh that was"

"You set me on fire, why do you think I over reacted?" Dany felt her blood boiling again, the Targaryen within sometimes wanted to take off.

Jon just apologised before they all made their way over to a carriage door. Shaera and Daniel were seeing little Jasper on with Missandei and Greyworm, the little one hanging around the door, his big sister Jessika having gone and found her friends already, not wanting to hang with him. He was waiting for Rae, who Dany didn't think for a moment was going to get on the train if it not had been for Dany threatening to smother him in kisses if he didn't.  That soon got him to leap on the train with Jasper, both finding a compartment in the eye-line of Dany. 

"You two, I don't want any letters about your misdemeanours this year, okay?" She says, turning to her twins. 

"Of course not" They both wink, before waving a casual hand and hopping on the train. 

Dany turned to Jon, who was waving to Jae in the window. Others were starting to notice Jon now and suddenly, Dany had a sense of dejavu. When they got off of this train, all those years ago and wandered into their new life together, she never thought, twenty seven years later, she'd be waving the last of her children off as the train pulls away and begins it's journey through the British countryside. He's smiling, and she is too. They've both done their jobs, they've been good parents, they know it and they find themselves sighing almost in relief. 

"So, what's next?" Jon sighs, the unknown frightening them both a little. 

"Who knows" Dany replies. "Whatever happens, I'm sure we won't be prepared for it" 

"We never have" Jon agrees. "It's hard saying goodbye to them, even though we'll see them at Christmas" 

Shaera appears next to them. "Don't worry, Dad, I'm sure baby Jae will be fine, as for the creep twins there's no telling" _Shaera Rose, always providing the solution to everything_ , Dany thinks comically. Still, she was the least problematic of all of them, so Dany gives her, her dues. "We're off to get ice-cream, laters!" 

"Be home no later than nine please!" Jon shouts. 

"Sure thing, old man!" Shaera laughs, walking through the barrier hand in hand with Daniel. 

Jon find himself sighing again, Dany can feel his irate temper starting to seep through. Dany tells him to just ignore her, she's an adult now and she's not dependant on either of them any more, it's a fact. They walk through the barrier together and stroll through King's cross together. "I'm assuming you have to go back to the Ministry now, place is probably up in arms that you left for all of four hours, however will they cope!"

"You can come if you want" Jon says with a glint in his eyes. "Always wondered what it would be like to have you on my desk" 

"JON!" Dany's shocked he admitted it, her face flushing once again. 

"I love you" Jon.

"I love you, too" Dany.

 _And finally, forever was enough_. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please Kudos, Bookmark and Comment; it helps me out a lot!


End file.
